PERDIDOS
by PaZuKy
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se odian, pero no pueden evitar sentir el deseo de ver al otro aparecer por la esquina del pasillo, y aun no lo reconocen, incluso cuando ya han pasado 5 años desde que se conocieron. Diversas historias y diversos personajes. Aparecen Potters y Weasleys entre otros hijos de conocidos. ÚLTIMO CAPITULO subido, completado!
1. Primer encuentro

**CAPITULO 1:**

Siguió a su compañero de casa y amigo Luke Pritchard al compartimento de prefectos. Ese año, a la mayor de los Weasley le habían nombrado prefecta junto a su amigo y se dirigían al vagón que les correspondía. Rose había cambiado mucho desde el cuarto año, tal como le había relatado su madre: lo mismo le ocurrió a ella. Su pelo ya no estaba tan voluminoso y corto y los bastos rizos se habían convertido en suaves y elegantes ondulaciones que le caían por los hombros hasta llegar por encima del pecho, ahora tenía un flequillo liso que se dedicaba a cuidarlo cada mañana y sus pecosas mejillas le producían un aspecto inocente bajo aquellos grandes ojos azules intensos que había heredado de su padre. Cerró la puerta tras ella y descubrió que los prefectos de Slytherin ya estaban dentro del vagón. Luke los saludó, Rose se limitó a quedarse de piedra mientras miraba esos ojos grises que la miraban con determinación.

-¿No te vas a sentar? – le espetó la prefecta de slytherin de 5º año.

La chica, sin perder el contacto visual se sentó. El chico no quería desviar la mirada, quería seguir manteniéndola a pesar de que fuera demasiado descaro, el caso es que ella también le correspondía aquella mirada fría con sus ojos azul intenso llenos de alegría, a diferencia de los suyos, unos ojos que luchaban por mantenerse fríos sin mostrar debilidad alguna.

El compartimento se abrió y los jóvenes se sobresaltaron para mirar quiénes habían entrado.

-¡Hola! –

Los prefectos de Hufflepuff habían entrado, minutos después aparecieron los de Ravenclaw. Un muchacho de unos quince años con preciosos ojos azules se sentó frente a Rose y le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Muy bien, Will ¿y las tuyas?

-Estupendas, estuve con mi familia por…

-¿Por qué no habláis en otro sitio? – inquirió Scorpius Malfoy que no había dejado de mirarlos desde que el chico entró en el vagón.

-Porque es una zona para hablar, Malfoy, si te molesta puedes marcharte.

-No estoy para escuchar tus estupideces Scarlett.

-Ni yo las vuestras, Malfoy, que tu problema sea precisamente la poca comunicación que se puede mantener contigo no es nuestro problema así que déjanos en paz – le espetó la chica.

Scorpius la miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. De nuevo aquel contacto visual que a ambos tanto les irritaba pero que no podían evitar. El rubio echó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su compañera de casa: Lía Gudrish, y se tumbó tan campante en el asiento ante la mirada de asombro y de odio de la castaña. Lía comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y Jack los miró con desaprobación, Luke se mantenía distante, tenía en sus manos unas revistas con guitarras eléctricas muggles que había comenzado a leer y su rostro estaba contenido de emoción. Scorpius sonrió con malicia ante la cara que había puesto Weasley esta siguió mirando sus ojos, eran hermosos, a él le desapareció la sonrisa… la mirada de ella ya no era tan dulce como el primer día…

**FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooooOooooooooooooooo**

-Malfoy Scorpius – Anunció el profesor Flitchwick con su característica voz de pito.

-Es el hijo de los Malfoy – le susurró Albus a Rose que contemplaba al chico mientras este subía al taburete para colocarse el sombrero.

El muchacho tenía la tez pálida y parecía muy nervioso. Sus ojos grises y casi transparentes se escondían débilmente bajo unos finos mechones rubios rebeldes. Era un poco más alto que Albus y la túnica le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-¡Slytherin! – anunció el sombrero.

-¡Lo sabía! Como nos dijeron, todos los Malfoy van a parar a Slytherin.

-Pero… Albus, el sombrero ha tardado bastante en decidirse.

-Pero finalmente lo ha hecho… será mejor que le evitemos… - Rose asintió.

La selección prosiguió como siempre y Albus Potter fue seleccionado para la casa Gryffindor junto con algunos alumnos de primer año que ya habían pasado la prueba. James Potter, que estaba ya en su segundo año despeinó a su hermano.

-¿Ha sido malo? ¿Te ha dicho algo de Slytherin?

-No – contestó Albus muy digno mientras miraba el resto de su generación.

Lo cierto era que, unos segundos después de ponerle el sombrero, la vieja prenda parlante gritó el nombre de la casa roja, así pues, los peores temores del pequeño no se cumplieron y eso fue gracias al consejo de su padre a quien deseaba escribir en cuanto llegara a su habitación. Saludó a su prima Amelie, la hermana pequeña de Victoire que estaba en el mismo curso que James, esta, había heredado el pelo de su padre pero los ojos casi cristalinos de su madre, aunque se veía que la chica tenía diferentes cualidades que su hermana, pues estaba en Gryffindor y era una de las mejores amigas de James.

-Rookwood Phaull – un chico ancho, pero no gordo, subió sobre la tarima para ponerse el sombrero, nada más rozarlo, gritó Slytherin.

-Scarlett William – Un muchacho de ojos azules y moreno subió y fue nombrado Ravenclaw.

La casa estalló en vítores y Albus, en ese momento, se percató de que su hermosa prima Victoire, que había heredado la belleza de su madre, y su primo Mark Weasley, el hijo pelirrojo de Percy y Penélope que estaba en tercer año, le habían estado mirando desde su mesa a partir de su selección para darle la enhorabuena. La rubia guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Thomas, Lucy – Una chica rubia, mulata y de ojos azules y grandes subió al taburete, y tras ponerse el sombrero, este gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa estalló en vítores recibiendo a la pequeña.

-Weasley Rose – Victoire, Mark, Amelie, Albus y James atendieron a su prima pero otros pares de ojos que también habían recibido información de aquella chica la miraban con detenimiento.

-¡Ajá! ¿Otra Weasley? ¡Que generación más diferente! Pero… a pesar de tu inteligencia… tú sigues con la tradición… ¡Gryffindor! – La chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió a la mesa y recibió los abrazos de sus primos.

La ceremonia terminó y tras el discurso de la actual directora McGonagall, los platos se llenaron y los chicos comenzaron a comer.

-¡Todo esto está delicioso!

-¿A que sí? Rosie, Vicky y Mark te llaman – la chica retiró la mirada de su plato y miró a ambos que estaban frente a ella en la otra mesa.

Sus primos le hacían gestos señalando el chico que estaba frente a la castaña y que veía unos deliciosos dulces. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cogió la bandeja de dulces.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento, pero estos tienen aquí ciertas iniciales.

El muchacho se elevó por encima de la mesa para contemplar la dulce comida: Eran unos pequeños pasteles que parecían magdalenas pero estaban cubiertos de diferentes capas de chocolate: Había 6: Una rosa, chocolate con leche, chocolate blanco, chocolate negro, una capa morada, otra amarilla y otra naranja y encima de estos, formaban dos "P" y cuatro "W". Rose cogió la magdalena de chocolate blanco y la capa amarilla que era de sabor a limón con unas "W", y le pasó la rosa a su prima y la otra al chico pelirrojo, para ello tuvo que levantarse, después le pasó la bandeja a sus primos que se sirvieron.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó Lucy Thomas que estaba junto a Rose con ojos desorbitados.

-Son unos dulces que Kreacher, un elfo doméstico de la familia, se ha encargado de preparar para nosotros y mandárselo a los elfos de las cocinas.

-Aaaah – dijeron los alumnos de primer año que escuchaban a Rose.

El chico que permanecía frente a ella al que le había quitado los pasteles se quedó mirándola. Era moreno, con ojos oscuros y pómulos rosados marcados.

-Me llamo Boone Ford, mis padres son magos.

-¡Los míos también! Dijo Lucy – Mi padre es hijo de muggles pero mi madre es la editora de El Quisquilloso.

-¿Eres la hija de Luna Lovegood? – La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la pregunta que habían proporcionado los Potter y la chica Weasley.

-Sí… Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

-Sí… y nuestros padres de ella, pero hace mil años que no saben de tus padres desde que fueron a su boda.

-Sí, es que nos fuimos a España, con la familia paterna de mi padre… hasta que me ha tocado entrar este año y hemos reparado la casa que mi abuelo materno tenía en una colina…

-Ah sí, nuestros padres nos comentaron lo que sucedió con ella cuando fuimos a veros

-¡Caray! Vuestros padres son extremadamente famosos… - se apresuró a añadir un chico de pelo larguito y rizado, con cara redonda y ojos azul oscuro - … esto… soy Luke Pritchard… antes de venir aquí… me he informado sobre las cosas que han ocurrido en el mundo mágico… porque soy hijo de muggles - se sonrojó.

-Encantados - les sonrieron y Luke se ruborizó y también se relajó al saber que no le miraban como un bicho raro.

Cuando la cena terminó, Rose, Albus y los demás alumnos de primer año se limitaron a seguir a los prefectos de su casa, al igual que los demás alumnos de primer año que se dirigían a sus nuevas casas. En la puerta de El Gran Comedor coincidieron con los alumnos de Slytherin y debido a que los alumnos estaban ansiosos por ver sus habitaciones, se descompusieron las filas Y Rose, mientras buscaba a su primo chocó con alguien.

-Perdón – dijo al darse la vuelta.

-No pasa nada – un chico rubio le sonrió. Era él, Malfoy.

Rose ruborizó bajo aquel pelo corto y voluminoso que tenía, no se esperaba aquellos ojos grises. El chico le sonrió, pero, al verla bien, la sonrisa le desapareció.

-Weasley… - susurró. Las palabras fueron capturadas por la chica.

Los dos permanecieron quietos en medio de la marabunta que se amontonaba en la entrada, ambos se miraban a los ojos…

-¡Rose! Venga, vamos – Albus, su primo, le agarró del brazo y la arrastró no sin antes fijarse con quien hablaba su prima. Cuando estuvieron solos en el vestíbulo y siguiendo a la fila le preguntó: ¿Te ha hecho algo?

La castaña negó extrañada, ese mini-encuentro le había resultado muy extraño.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooo**

**FIN FLAH BACK**

-Esas guitarras son estupendas – le comentó el prefecto de Hufflepuff -. Mi padre es un fanático de esas cosas muggles, empezó a coleccionarlas pero… el presupuesto se le agotó – le sonrió y Luke se limitó a asentir siempre mostrando su dulce sonrisa.

-A mi me encantaría tener una. Mis amigos muggles estaban formando un grupo de música… pero ya estaba todo ocupado así que no había sitio para mí.

-Una lástima – comentó Scorpius sarcásticamente.

Rose hablaba con Jack pero de vez en cuando sus ojos le traicionaban para deparar en aquella personilla tan… tan… ni ella misma sabía cómo definirla. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos últimos años…. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos: los prefectos de séptimo aparecieron por la puerta del vagón y se quedaron allí de pie para explicarles sus obligaciones: tendrían que hacer rondas por parejas por el tren y por el castillo a partir del toque de queda que sería a las 10 de la noche. Las rondas durarían una hora y media aproximadamente. Deberían quitar puntos a los alumnos que incumplieran algunas de las normas y llevar a los que permanecieran despiertos fuera del toque frente a la directora para que hicieran su correspondiente castigo.

-Deberéis comenzar la ronda ya, chicos – les dijo la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Los de su misma casa la obedecieron y se levantaron, Jack se despidió de Rose con una sonrisa que endulzaba su cara tan atractiva. La chica se ruborizó y luego le hizo un gesto a Luke para que siguieran a los de Hufflepuff y empezaran la ronda pero, el chico fue detenido por una mano en el hombro cuando su compañera ya se había perdido entre los alumnos que circulaban por los pasillos.

-Déjame a mí ir con Weasley, Pritchard.

-¿Para qué? – inquirió mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Tenemos temas pendientes para hablar.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Bien… debido a que estoy de vacaciones y no puedo continuar con mis otro fics, y debido también a mi aburrimiento xD he decidido escribir este fic… espero que sea de vuestro gusto, a mi me recuerda a un Dramione… pero los chicos son muy diferentes que sus progenitores y las circunstancias también, por eso me gusta, porque es una historia que puede ser real.


	2. Me fuerzas a hacerlo

**CAPITULO 2**

-Luke… ¿tú crees que si los profesores nos pillan fuera de nuestro horario para hacer ls rondas nos castigarán? – Rió mientras caminaba entre los alumnos de segundo año que se metían en sus vagones.

-No, yo creo que no – La sonrisa de esta se le borró y se dio la vuelta -. Ponles la excusa de que escuchaste ruidos extraños y te quedaste hasta tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Luke quería ir con Lía.

-¡Mentira! Ellos se odian.

-Igual que nosotros, ¿no? – la chica frunció el ceño para demostrar su enfado.

-¿Es que nunca cambiarás? – dijo reanudando la marcha

-Intenté demostrarte que era diferente. – caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella.

-Eso no es cierto.

-No lo fue cuando me dejaste tirado.

-¡Yo no sería capaz de eso!

-Pues lo hiciste Weasley.

-Te estás pasando

-¿Pasando de qué? Siempre me estás recriminando cosas: empezamos mal, fuimos mejorando, y ahora otra vez mal, pues mira lo prefiero así – se acercó más a ella quedando cara a cara -. Ahora te voy a demostrar que mi padre tenía razón sobre ti, Weasley: eres insoportable – se aproximó hacia ella - caprichosa, - más cerca - terca y no sabes hacer otra cosa que fastidiarme, - Rose relajó su expresión a una de cohibición ante la proximidad del slytherin -. Ahora sí sabrás lo que es ser un verdadero Malfoy.

Y dicho esto el chico sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Eh, tú! Ahí dentro – le ordenó a un niño de tercero.

La chica se cruzó de brazos…

**OoooooooooooOooooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

En la clase de transformaciones de esa misma mañana les habían mandado a los de tercer curso investigar sobre cómo convertirse en un animago, cosa esencial para cualquier alumno de tercer año. Estaba preparada para salir de su habitación en cuanto la gente se hubiera ido a dormir para ir a buscar el libro que necesitaba a la sección prohibida, para que nadie le arrebatara la mejor nota y así conseguir lo que la nueva profesora de transformaciones les había prometido: un libro de cómo transformarse en animago, incluía todos los nombres de los magos que lo eran, incluidos los posibles animagos que no estaban legalizados, su historia, quién fue el primer animago de la historia… todas las cosas que a Rose le encantaba.

Caminaba despacio, mirando a todas partes por si se encontraba a la Señorita Norris con su queridísimo dueño Argus Filch. El conserje se había ocupado de que, antes de que muriera la vieja gata, pariera a pequeños gatos para ser sucesores de la magia de ser una auténtica guardiana. Se escondía detrás de pequeñas velas para no ser vista aunque no hubiera nadie, por suerte, sus pies estaban descalzos y podía andar con sigilo y con rapidez gracias a los pantalones cortos que tenía y la camiseta grande y negra de un gran monito con un gorro.

Agradeciendo su suerte, se metió en la biblioteca y vio que no había nadie, con una sonrisa triunfante, se dirigió hasta el fondo para abrir la cancela que abría la sección prohibida y la cerró tras ella. Iba viendo cada estantería buscando las palabras TRANFORMACIONES. "Pociones, herbología, encantamientos… ¡aquí!" La chica fue a coger un libro donde ponía "Todos los secretos de un animago", pero cuando fue a atraparlo, escuchó abrirse la cancela de la sección. En esos momentos maldecía a Albus por no haberle dejado la capa invisible y se escondió detrás de una estantería sabiendo que iba a ser castigada, pero… no supo qué fue peor cuando descubrió a un muchacho de 14 años alzándose para coger el libro que ella había visto antes.

-¡Malfoy! – gritó en un susurro. El chico pegó un respingo y se asomó detrás de la estantería para ver a su compañera con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Baja la voz, idiota, nos van a descubrir!

-¿Estás buscando lo de transformaciones, no?

-¡He dicho que bajes la voz! – gritó ella enfadada.

-¡Vaya! Lo mismo te digo.

-Yo conseguiré el libro.

-Sigue soñando, Malfoy. – la chica le adelantó y se apresuró a la estantería para coger el libro, pero elslytherin le agarró del brazo.

-Sigue soñando tú, es el único útil para nuestro trabajo, así que aparta tus manos de encima porque yo estaba antes.

-¿Perdona? ¡Estaba yo! He escuchado como abrías la cancela.

-Pues yo no te he escuchado a ti porque yo he dejado la cancela abierta.

-¡Eres imbécil o qué?

-No, me pusieron en Slytherin por mi astucia – dijo adelantando a la chica para coger el libro pero esta le agarró de la camiseta azul que llevaba para apartarlo y que ella cogiera el libro.

Pero cuando esta salía corriendo, el chico la cogió de la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Dámelo – le exigió muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Y qué me harás si no? – dijo desafiándole

-¡Já! – Bufó – No intentes averiguarlo.

-¡Qué miedo me das, Malfoy!

El chico apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella y a esta se le fue todo gesto de fiereza para sustituirlos por unos de preocupación. ¿De verdad Malfoy la hechicería para conseguir su objetivo? Se dio cuenta de que ambos se miraban a los ojos sin dirigirse palabras y que él la tenía arrinconada. Vio como los ojos grises de él que a ella tanto le encantaba observar cuando se encontraban a esa distancia, miraron sus rojizos labios. Sin premeditarlo, ella se mojó los labios con la lengua y él le sonrió. Era una de las pocas veces que le veía sonreír y podía ver aquellos labios ni gruesos ni muy finos curvarse en una sonrisa para dejar ver a unos blancos y rectos dientes. Normalmente, tras estar en el mismo curso tres años seguidos, siempre discutían y peleaban las ocasiones que podían por recurrir a determinados libros para conseguir la nota más alta que les proporcionaría más puntos para su casa. Habían tenido numerosos encuentros parecidos pero, Rose se dio cuenta de que, estando ya al final del curso, sus cuerpos estaban cambiando para formarse en unos cuerpos de perfectos adolescentes de 14 años y de que sus mentalidades también estaban modificándose y, que, no quería admitirlo, pero le estaba cogiendo gusto a esas peleas. Pero, dejó de observar a Malfoy para ver detrás del hombro de este y su cara se transformó en una de pánico.

-Jajaja, qué suerte la mía encontrar a dos jóvenes en la sección prohibida en una posición tan comprometida, a la directora le encantará saber… ¡Malfoy y Weasley! ¿Pero cómo… cómo? ¡Venid! Es hora de un buen castigo.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooo**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era el primer día después de la ceremonia de selección y Rose se dirigió al Gran Comedor con sus queridísimas amigas Lucy Thomas y Cloe Finnigan, cuyos padres eran Lavender Brown y Seamos Finnigan, amigos en la infancia de sus padres. Las tres amigas encontraron allí a Albus, Luke y Boone.

-¿Han entregado ya los horarios? – preguntó Cloe

-No, aún falta mucha gente, pero no tardarán mucho – dijo Boone comiendo los huevos que se había servido.

La morena le miró mientras comía.

-¿Qué quieres Cloe?

-Nada – contestó ella bruscamente – Solo te miraba.

-Sé que cuando me miras quieres algo – la chica abrió la boca frustrada para decir algo pero no le salieron palabras.

Luke los miraba un poco cohibido. Rose le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa mañana, Luke? – el chico se sonrojó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Lucas, unos días antes y seguramente no seríamos amigos porque tú estarías ya en sexto!

-Bueno… la verdad es que tengo razones para quejarme de vosotros, ¿eh? – Los cinco amigos le miraron con los ojos abiertos. - ¡Mira que siempre me habéis regalado un libro! Eso es cosa de Rose.

Los chicos rieron.

-Bueno… la verdad es que tienes razón, la próxima vez no te haremos regalo – dijo Lucy antes de beber su zumo de melaza.

-Con que sí, ¿eh? Muy bien… entonces… me voy con los de sexto – dijo levantandose a la vez que recibía el horario que el profesor Flitchwick les repartía.

-¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Boone.

-A preparar os libros, ya he terminado – Luke se dirigió a la puerta mientras Bonne le miraba fijamente.

-Son 16 años ya… ¿qué es lo que le haría más ilusión?

-¡Una guitarra eléctrica! – dijeron los 5 amigos a la vez sin pensarlo

-¿Y a qué esperamos? – preguntó Lucy.

-¿Cuánto tarda todo el proceso hasta que viniera la guitarra? – preguntó Albus

-Pues… podemos encargarla por Internet.

-¿Internet, Cloe?

-¡Eres un inculto, Boone! Internet es…

-Ya sé lo que es, pero ¿cómo pretendes conectarte aquí?

-Mmm… pues…. No sé…

-Por Internet tardarían medio año… opino que se la encarguemos a algún adulto, ¡Ya sé, le diré a Ted que nos la encargue, él sabe de esas cosas, Albus y, junto con otras lechuzas, podrán traer la guitarra mañana mismo.

-Sí, muy buena idea.

Rose abandonó a sus amigos para apresurarse a la lechucería pero en la puerta se chocó con un amigo de James, Alex Wood.

-¡Buenos días, Rose! – la castaña se sonrojó, le encantaba aquel chico desde que James se lo presentó.

Era guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Su pelo castaño y alborotado le caía sobre sus ojos miel y su espalda ancha le provocaba babas a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts.

-H-Hola.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien… como siempre en familia numerosa – rió tontamente y luego se puso seria - ¿y las tuyas?

-Estupendas, la verdad. Estuve una semana con tu primo por ahí de campamento en la costa.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho, a mi me gustaría ir el año que viene.

-Te lo recomiendo, nosotros repetiremos.

-¡Genial! – le sonrió – Por cierto, ¿Has visto a James?

-Cuando vine hacia aquí estaba dormido. A ver si su hermana le consigue despertar con sus chillidos – rieron y luego ambos se despidieron.

Rose estaba en las nubes, pensando en esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa camisa medio desabrochada, esas espaldas, ese… ¡pelo rubio!

-Malfoy, ¡ten más cuidado! – le dijo al chocarse con él - ¿Quieres?

-Tenlo tú, Weasley, que siempre que me encuentro contigo tengo algún accidente.

-Accidente el que te voy a provocar.

-Oh…. ¡Mira cómo tiemblo! – dijo moviendo las manos delante de ella.

-Eres un payaso – le empujó.

-¿Me has empujado?

-¿Estás ciego? ¡Pues claro!

Malfoy se abalanzó sobre ella y la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Esto me resulta familiar…

-Será por las veces que lo has hecho, tramposo, no puedes jugar con esa ventaja. Tienes demasiada fuerza – le dijo pronunciando cada palabra con rabia mientras intentaba liberarse las manos que Scorpius le aprisionaba contra la pared.

-¿Cuándo te vas a enterar, Weasley?

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Se aproximó a su cara y Rose contuvo la respiración mientras abría muchos los ojos.

-De que esto no me gusta, sino que me fuerzas a hacerlo – le soltó las muñecas y se fue dejando a una pelirroja muy confusa.

OooooooooOooooooo

FLASH BACK

-Bien chicos, en estos tiempos no hay mucho peligro por el bosque prohibido, de todas formas, Fang os acompañará. Ya se está volviendo viejo y necesita beber de una laguna que hay por allí, cuando la encontréis, traedme este cubo – Hagrid le dio un gran cubo de acero inoxidable a Malfoy bruscamente – lleno de agua.

-De acuerdo, Garrid. Vamos, Fang – dijo Rose.

-Cariño, ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Garrid – le sonrió dulcemente la chica.

Ambos chicos se internaron en el bosque sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que el chico no aguantó más.

-Esto es increíble, ¿cómo pretende que transportemos agua a tan larga distancia?

-Tanto que presumes de sangre limpia, Malfoy… ¿se te ha olvidado que eres un mago? – el chico enmudeció.

-Creo que allí hay algo que brilla. – observó el chico.

Juntos, se acercaron hasta allí y vieron una laguna de un agua transparente y brillante que iluminaba el claro del bosque. Rose dijo un hechizo que hizo meter el agua dentro del cubo.

-¡Qué fácil ha sido, que bien! Vayámonos de aquí, el bosque me pone los pelos de punta.

-Eres un estúpido miedica.

-Por algo no entré en la "fantástica" casa de Gryffindor, ¿qué te crees?

-¡Já! – Bufó – No hubieras entrado en mi estupenda casa simplemente porque eres heredero de un sangre-limpia con dichosos prejuicios de sangre-sucia y que ni siquiera se enfrentó a los mortífagos por tal de sobrevivir bajo la sombra de tu abuelo.

Rose sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella y la tiraba al suelo, el agua del cubo se había derramado y Fang había dejado de beber para empezar a ladrar mientras ambos chicos peleaban en la tierra manchándose de fango. Malfoy se colocó sobre ella y la agitó.

-No te voy a pegar, Weasley ¡pero retira lo que has dicho!

-¿Y por qué? – le dijo mirándole a esos fríos ojos que de repente se habían vuelto cálidos de la furia que irradiaban. Rose se encogió bajo aquella mirada.

-Porque nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. Yo no nací para enemistarme con ningún Weasley ni Potter. Yo no fui quien empezó con los prejuicios. Es cierto que me asustó la idea. Cuando te vi en el Gran Comedor la primera noche que vinimos supe que no debía tratarte tal y como me había explicado mi padre, porque sabía que éramos otra generación, otra generación para cambiar lo que le pasó a nuestros padres hace años. Pero fue tu primo Potter el que me trató como un hijo de mortífago, cuya existencia está acabada – la castaña le escuchaba atentamente ignorando que él estaba sentado sobre ella -. Te vi y supe que eras diferente y que ambos podríamos cambiar todo, pero Potter no me lo permitió y te metió yo que sé que cosas en la cabeza. Cuando me defendí de su ataque en el vestíbulo estábamos peleando por ti. Me prohibió acercarme a ti, y yo no quería. Pero tú sigues con tus prejuicios. – se levantó abandonando el cuerpo de la chica que se había quedado atontada -. Si me atacan yo también lo hago. Así que deja de decir estupideces de la sangre porque yo no creo en eso, tan solo son tus fallidas suposiciones. No eres tan inteligente como crees, Weasley.

Y Rose se quedó allí medio sentada en el suelo mientras veía como el chico repetía los hechizos y reanudaba la marcha hacia casa de Hagrid.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooo

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de asistir a sus clases de 5º en las que le informaron sobre los TIMOS, se dirigió hacia el lago para buscar a su primo James. Lo vio allí tendido en el césped, apoyado bajo la sombra de un sauce. Aún hacia buen tiempo.

-¡Hola! – El chico se sobresaltó y dejó de menear dos palos que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió

La verdad es que Alex y James eran dos de los chicos de séptimo más codiciados en Hogwarts. Pero Rose no veía al moreno más allá que una relación familiar. Su pelo azabache, al igual que su padre, le había crecido en los últimos años produciéndole un estilo más moderno y alocado. Sus ropas eran anchas y caídas lo que aumentaba su atractivo. Sus ojos eran iguales que los de su madre: grandes, profundos y marrones y su boca y su nariz pequeños y finos como los de su padre.

-Le he mandado una carta con dinero a Ted con tu lechuza, la mía y la de Hugo. Lo siento, no pude encontrarte antes para pedirte permiso.

-¿De qué tamaño era la carta? – se extrañó el chico. Su prima rió.

-Es que es para el regalo de Luke, para que le traigan una guitarra eléctrica por su cumpleaños que es mañana.

James se atragantó con su propia saliva

-¿Toca la guitarra?

-Sí, ha ido varias veces a casa de Lucy que tiene un bajo y sus amigos tienen un grupo muggle y ha tocado la guitarra con ellos y…

-¡No me interesa la historia! Me estás diciendo que a dos de tus amigos les encanta tocar música muggle y Alex, Eddy, Amelie y yo estamos formando un grupo y necesitamos varios instrumentos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh, Dios! Será el mejor cumpleaños que Luke haya tenido jamás.

-Esto es fantástico. Eddy está poniendo carteles en el tablón de Gryfindor.

-¿Solo Gryffindors?

-Ajá, seremos The Charmed Lions – Rose lo miró con la boca abierta y soltó una carcajada. - ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Leones encantados? Suena un poco patético….

-¡Hola! – Lily y Hugo se habían aproximado hacia ellos con una cara de felicidad en sus rostros. Venían de visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña.

-¡Mira quienes son! Los jovencitos… pero ya no lo seréis, el año que viene entran Mike, Peter, Theo y el pequeño Freddy.

-Increíble, ¿verdad? Todos de sopetón y todos niños, viene generación chicos, jaja, ¡os ganaremos!

-En los Weasley siempre han predominado los varones, Hugo.

-Sí, y las cabelleras pelirrojas.

-Excepto Mike… el hijo del tío Percy, son todos pelirrojos como yo – rió Lily.

-Una pena que Theo no haya sacado la belleza de Fleur…

-James – le reprendió Rose – Bill no es nada feo y Theo ha salido igual que él.

-Salvo por esas cicatrices… Pero en fin… Amelie es de las chicas más guapas del colegio y es pelirroja así que el pelo no tiene nada que ver al fin y al cabo…

-Es esa mezcla de veela que ha heredado en los ojos de Fleur – observó Rose.

-¿Habéis visto como se ha cortado el pelo? ¡Ha abandonado su larga melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura! Siempre estaba tan lacia y suave y… - comentó Lily.

-Y sigue siendo igual de guapa. – sonrió Hugo.

-Vosotros que habéis tenido más contacto con Freddy… el tío George se ha recuperado del todo, ¿no? La tía Katie le ha devuelto a la vida

-Sí, James – le dijo Rose -. Bueno… nosotros mismos fuimos testigos de cómo estaba superando la muerte de Fred y cómo Katie le ayudó. Debió de ser horrible… una separación como esa.

-También ayudó el buen humor que el tío siempre ha tenido. No dramatices, Rose. George sabía perfectamente que a Fred no le hubiera gustado verle así. – comentó Hugo.

-Bueno, ahí viene Eddy. Rose, ven, tenemos que hablar del grupo. – dijo levantándose del césped y con él a su prima.

-Pero si yo no voy a hacer nada.

-Tú serás la manager. Me has metido a dos componentes del tirón. – ambos se despidieron mientras comenzaban a andar por los terrenos.

-Pero si ni siquiera les has escuchado.

-¿Y?

-¿Desde cuándo lleváis planeando esto?

-A finales del año pasado, ¡Hola, tío!

-¡Hola, Rose!

Eddy era un chico negro, moreno y con rizos, los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa muy adorable. Era el prefecto de Gryffindor y era un gran estudiante. Eddy, Alex, James y Amelie se habían unido desde el primer día que entraron en Hogwarts pero ahora, todos los alumnos de séptimo año que entraron en Gryffindor estaban muy unidos y formaban un gran grupo.

-Están los carteles, las pruebas empezarán el viernes por la tarde, para que no coincidan con las de quidditch que son el sábado. Rose – el chico se dirigió hacia ella -, entrarás este año como cazadora, ¿no?

-No sé… a ver lo que dice el capitán.

-¿Wood? ¡Te aceptará sin dudarlo! Eres demasiado buena – Rose sonrió agradecida. Bueno… ¿vamos?

-Creo que ya tenemos el bajo y el guitarra.

-¿Quién? – preguntó sorprendido mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Luke Pritchard y Lucy Thomas.

-¿Pritchard? Ya sabía yo que ese chico tenía madera… la que me sorprende es Lucy, bueno… está un poco… perdón Rose, pero parece un poco chiflada.

James y Rose se echaron a reír.

-Sólo cree en criaturas que supuestamente no existen, lo ha heredado de su madre aunque su padre le hace creer que no, es una lucha continua. Pero en realidad… es una chica muy inteligente – la defendió Rose.

-Bueno… habrá que informarles de las pruebas. Te recuerdo, James – dijo abriendo las grandes puertas – de que… - dijo esforzándose ayudado por su amigo -… tenemos que conseguir una voz que acompañe a Amelie.

-¿Amelie canta? – se sorprendió la castaña.

-Sí, al parecer ha heredado la buena voz de su madre… porque los Weasley como que no…

-Pero… si Amelie no es popera ni pija, viste así con ropas anchas como vosotros pero de chica, no le gusta el pelo largo como a las demás, sino que se lo ha dejado corto por los hombros y hace un deporte muggle llamado skate.

-Amelie es distinta, Rose – dijo James sonriendo-. Femenina pero muy distinta, su voz no es popera, por eso es especial para el grupo. Aunque la familia materna parezca pija y delicada, Amelie ha heredado la buena voz pero siempre tendrá el carácter rebelde de su padre. – Rose asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, los alumnos se agolpaban en el tablón para ver los carteles que había colgado Eddy resaltando lo que se necesitaba.

-Ha tenido éxito, ¿eh?

Rose vio como Luke corría hacia ella emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Rose, Rose! ¿Has visto? Esta sería otra oportunidad para mí, lo malo es que no tengo guitarra, pero… tal vez pueda presentarme cantando…

-¿Cantar? ¡Nunca te he oído cantar! – se disgustó la chica sin percatarse de que Eddy y Jamesmiraba a la pareja sorprendidos.

-Bueno… es que aquí no me gusta… ¿para qué? Con mis amigos muggles… les gustó pero…

-¿Y a que esperas para intentarlo? – le dijo Rose luciendo su sonrisa que irradiaba confianza.

-Sí, para el viernes tendré preparada la voz. Voy a buscar a Boone para contárselo – y salió por el retrato.

-Está verdaderamente emocionado, ¿eh? – comentó Eddy.

-Lo que me extraña es que no nos ha intentado persuadir.

-¡Luke no es de esos, idiota! – le gritó Rose a James.

-Y tampoco ha podido hacerlo porque nadie sabe que el grupo lo formamos nosotros así que Rose – Eddy se llevó un dedo a sus labios y luego se fue para buscar a su novia.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, salvo para Luke que esa noche no pudo dormir debido a los nervios que contenía encima a causa de las pruebas para el grupo.

-¡Luke! Para de moverte, ¿quieres? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-¿Albus? ¿Te he despertado?

-No, es que soy sonámbulo – el chico se incorporó en la cama y tendió los brazos a modo de zombie.

-¡Vale ya! – el muchacho le tiró un cojín.

-No tienes porqué ponerte nervioso, Luke, sabes perfectamente que vas a entrar…

-Hay gente que peuden tener mejor voz que yo y encima no tengo guitarra.

-Anda ya, ¡Claro que tienes!

-¿Estás tonto, Albus? – Boone se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de su compañero.

-¡Boone! ¿Te hemos despertado?

-Como para no hacerlo… vaya alaridos que dais…

-Eres un exagerado – rió Luke y se sentó en la cama de Albus.

-Si seguís así me hundiré bajo los somieres… y despertaremos a esos tres – les dijo señalando a los otros tres compañeros de habitación.

-Bueno… Luke – le dijo Boone haciendo que el chico le mirara a sus ojos oscuros. Gracias a la oscuridad no se percató de que las mejillas de este se sonrojaron ante esa mirada que le irradiaba tanta confianza, al igual que la sonrisa de Rose -… todo saldrá bien, te escuchamos cantar en las duchas un par de veces y tienes una voz muy original, y por la guitarra yo creo que puedes conseguir una en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿verdad, Albus? – dijo poniendo énfasis en esas dos palabras mientras miradla chico.

-No, no se pueden sacar de la Sa… ah… -carraspeó - … sí sí claro, además la prueba será allí… porque otro sitio más grande dudo que tengan… Irán por grupos seguramente. Pero, venga, ¡a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar!

-No entiendo como no te eligieron a ti de prefecto en vez de a Luke, Albus – comentó Boone con cara de asco.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido, Boone! ¿Me estás llamando tonto?

-No, irresponsable. – Albus soltó una carcajada mientras Luke se cruzaba de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Pues en mi opinión, lo es más que yo… aunque no lo parezca, he heredado muchas cualidades de mi padre y me encantan las aventuras…

-Sí, eso se demuestra todas las noches… - los tres amigos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-¡Eh! ¡Queremos dormir! – Les espetó Daniel Clark tirándoles la almohada - ¡Mirad qué hora es! ¿Qué hacéis despiertos?

-Lo sentimos, Dani – se disculpó Luke volviendo a su cama. Albus miró a Boone.

-¿Ves? Más disciplinado que yo, yo ni siquiera le hubiera perdido disculpas porque me ha estrellado la almohada contra mi cara – protestó Albus.

Daniel, Boone y Luke rieron y los otros dos compañeros gruñeron en sueños. El moreno de ojos oscuros volvió a su cama y se arropó con las sábanas. Una vez que Albus intentó acomodar als sábanas que sus amigos habían revuelto, se tumbó pero Daniel interrumpió su sueño.

-Potter, pásame mi almohada, anda – Albus se la tiró y los 6 chicos se durmieron tranquilamente.

**_CONTINUARÁ:_**

Gracias por los comentarios!! Espero que os siga gustando...


	3. El lado oscuro de Pecas

**CAPITULO 3**

Era la hora del desayuno y Lucy, Rose y Cloe se habían despertado temprano para esperar a Luke en la sala común y felicitarle. Pocos minutos después, Boone y Albus bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y se sentaron junto a sus amigas.

-¿Y Luke? – preguntó Rose extrañada

-En la ducha… - nos hemos levantado en cuanto se ha metido para felicitarle todos juntos.

-¡Oh, qué detalle Boone, qué raro en ti! Seguramente ha sido cosa de Albus – comentó Cloe mirando al moreno que se había sentado a su lado, este fingió una risa pero no desmintió que la idea había sido de Albus.

-Bueno… ¿cuándo llegará la guitarra? – preguntó Lucy para romper la tensión.

-A lo mejor ahora con el correo, o esta tarde, no sé – informó la castaña.

-Estoy nervioso y todo… espero que le hayas indicado bien a Ted, Rose. El dinero… yo creo que sobrará y todo, ¿eh? ¡Caray! Metimos cada uno unos 20… Victoire los debe de haber cambiado, como trabaja en Gringotts… ¡Luke!

El chico bajaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el pelo mojado lo que le provocaba que sus ondulaciones se marcaran más haciéndole más atractivo. Vestía el uniforme como siempre, la camisa por fuera y los dos primeros botones desabrochados con la corbata a medio hacer. Los pantalones los llevaba normal, no caídos como solían llevarlo James y Alex. Aunque normalmente el chico vestía igual que ellos combinándolo con unas converses. Sus ojos azules oscuros se llenaron de felicidad al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en la sala común esperándole.

-¡FELICIDADES! – gritaron a la vez provocando que las mejillas de este se sonrojaran.

Rose corrió a abrazarlo cariñosamente, detrás de ella Lucy y Cloe. Boone y Albus le estrecharon entre sus brazos amistosamente.

-¡Caray! Me encanta cuando hacéis esto – rió.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar – dijo Boone.

-¡Qué raro en ti, Ford! – le dijo Cloe iniciando la marcha.

El moreno la alcanzó y ambos se pusieron a discutir como de costumbre mientras bajaban hasta el Gran Comedor. Albus, Rose y Lucy hablaban con Luke que no paraba de echar miradas furtivas a la pareja, las chicas le cogían de la mano y se aferraban a su brazo, que no era musculoso, pero estaba apretado y no flácido, a este no se le apagaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Albus caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hasta El Gran Comedor con una sonrisa por ver lo que le esperaba a su amigo. Desayunaron los seis a medida que El Gran Comedor se iban llenando y permanecieron allí hasta que llegó el correo. Tres lechuzas se pararon frente a Luke y extendieron la pata. La primera, de color pardo, tenía un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rojo. Era un regalo de su madre: Era un libro que contenía toda la historia de uno de sus grupos muggles favoritos: Arctic Monkeys.

-¡Dios, me encantan, es mi grupo favorito!

Sus cinco amigos miraban el cielo esperando a que viniera su regalo pero este no llegaba. El chico se apresuró a abrir el segundo paquete, este era de su padre: contenía unas converses de cuadritos verdes. Esbozó una sonrisa, sus padres, que estaban separados, no habían competido esa vez, como otros años, para ver quién le regalaba el mejor regalo desde esa vez que les gritó de que estaba harto. A partir de ahí, su relación mejoró. Justo cuando desató el tercer paquete de la tercera lechuza esta salió volando ya que tres lechuzas más se aproximaban hasta esa misma mesa para dejar caer con un golpe que derrumbó todos los zumos de la mesa un gran paquete en frente de Luke.

La forma del paquete era la de una guitarra eléctrica, Luke se quedó como un bobo con a boca abierta dejando el labio colgón y miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus amigos que no paraban de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vamos, ábrelo! – le dijo Cloe dándole en el brazo nerviosa.

Luke desgarró el papel deseoso e impaciente. El papel marrón envolvía una funda negra y el chico se apresuró a buscar la cremallera. Abrió la funda y, cuando se dio cuenta, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se había asomado por encima de las cabezas de los que estaban sentados para ver su contenido. En ella, había una guitarra eléctrica negra entera y blanca en el centro formando una estrella bordeada de finas líneas doradas. En el cuerno inferior de la guitarra había una pequeña varita mágica apuntando hacia la estrella del centro. Luke la sacó de su funda y vio que había una tira de cuadros negros y blancos para que se colgara la guitarra del hombro. El moreno se la enganchó y se colgó la guitarra del hombro. Cogió la púa que venía junto a la cinta y comenzó a tocar. James, Alex, Amelie y Eddy se habían incorporado a la masa de estudiantes que le observaban y escucharon atentamente para ver si podría ser ese chico uno de sus salvadores. Luke empezó a tocar una de las canciones que él había compuesto mientras ajustaba las cuerdas del mástil mediante las clavijas.

_My love's like an arm chair  
It's inclined to recline and sweep you off of your feet  
My structure is perfect  
There's no flaw in design  
A decent buy for you _

Aunque lo hizo bajito, no pasó desapercibido para los componentes del grupo. James se quedó con la boca abierta, Amelie se la tapó con las dos manos, Alex abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Eddy se limitó a sonreír.

-Creo que ya lo tenemos.

-Me encanta – exclamó Amelie -.Canta mejor que yo, creo que debería ser yo la que le acompañe.

Sus tres amigos la observaron detenidamente y dejaron de observar al muchacho que permanecía con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Lo habéis escuchado bien? ¡Es una voz perfecta, característica! Así se nos reconocerá mejor. Yo haré las segundas voces y los gorgoritos y los gritos…

-Está bien, me gusta – dijo Eddy y James le corroboró. Alex se limitó a mirar a la pelirroja no muy convencido.

-Vamos, Wood, es lo que yo quiero – le sonrió y el castaño se convenció con ese gesto,

¿Por qué siempre le convencía con esa sonrisa tan dulce que había mostrado tantas veces el año anterior, cuando salieron en serio? Jamás olvidaría esa preciosa sonrisa con aquellos blancos y rectos dientes.

-Está bien – los ojos cristalinos de ella se llenaron de felicidad y siguieron observando al chico.

Pero el chico se había dado cuenta de que estaba acaparando demasiado la atención y se detuvo en seco, colorado como un tomate.

-¡Vamos, sigue! – le incitaba la gente.

-No, no – dijo rascándose la cabeza tímidamente, pero acabó resignándose y acabó la canción.

…_Her eyes are watering  
I said we're better off this way  
Things change  
It's happening everyday…_

Cuando hubo terminado, los alumnos de diferentes casas y cursos le aplaudieron y Luke se sentó rojo en la mesa al lado de Rose y comenzó a beber zumo de calabaza. Notó cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro y se giró. Lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules cristalinos bajo unas finas cejas rojizas medio tapadas por cabellos pelirrojos.

-Hola Luke, entras en nuestro grupo – le sonrió y a Luke se le cayó el vaso - ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó la chica.

-Sí, sí – intentó limpiarse y vio que la chica estaba acompañada de Alex Wood, James Potter y Eddy McMillan. - ¿Lo decís en serio?

-No creía que fueras tan bueno, tío –le sonrió James golpeándole el hombro. Luke se fijó en Amelie que seguía sonriendo, ahora que la había visto más cerca que nunca se dio cuenta de que era guapísima. – Te vemos el viernes en las pruebas en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero… quedaremos antes en la sala común. Luego nos vemos. - Amelie se despidió con la mano y el chico le contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

Luke se volvió hacia sus amigos que le miraban entre medio atontados y sonrientes.

-¿Y decías que no cantabas bien, idiota? – le pegó Rose en el brazo medio en broma.

-Bueno… es que… ¡Qué fácil ha sido todo! ¿Habéis sido vosotros, no? – los chicos sonrieron y se limitaron a asentir. – Es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, de verdad, mil gracias, ¡os quiero!

Rose le dio un gran beso en el cachete y Lucy le abrazó, Cloe le cogió de la mano y Albus sonrió de nuevo más abiertamente. Boone se limitó a decir:

-Bah, déjate de mariconadas – rió, pero Lucy y Rose se dirigieron miradas lascivas y Luke se limitó a reír con las mejillas sonrosadas como de costumbre.

En esa semana, Rose se dedicó a mandar una carta de agradecimiento a Ted y a Victoire por las molestias. Recibió otra como contestación en la que le informaban que a Victoire le iban las cosas extremadamente bien trabajando al lado de los gnomos y que estaba estudiando su psicología. Ted, mientras tanto, trabajaba en el Ministerio junto a Harry como auror. El viernes llegó temprano, para suerte de muchos. Todos estaban deseando un buen descanso ya que esa semana de recién llegados de las vacaciones y la falta de costumbre les había dejado agotados.

-¡Atended todos, por favor! – Anunció Alex Wood a algunos de los Gryffindor que estaban impacientes por acudir a las pruebas -. Las pruebas se harán en la Sala de los Menesteres, os pedimos que vayáis en grupo reducidos. Sois unos 15 aproximadamente así que os pido que os dividáis en tres grupos de cinco y que acudáis allí deseando un sitio para hacer las pruebas para Charmed Lions. Os esperamos allí en 15 minutos, organizaros bien, por favor.

-Estoy nerviosa – le dijo Amelie en cuanto ellos dos salieron del retrato para buscar en la Sala a Eddy y James – Luke… ¿tiene que hacer la prueba también? – dijo mirando para atrás al ver que el chico no les seguía.

-No, pero debe disimular.

-Oh, vamos, es demasiado bueno, Alex, la gente sabe que lo vamos a aceptar.

-Pero no debemos desesperanzar a los que se presentan, ¿no crees? – Amelie se encogió de hombros como gesto para darle la razón. - Te ha gustado, ¿no?

-¿Le has escuchado? – dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y cogiéndose las manos - ¡Canta genial! Por eso dije que no me importa que…

-Pero tu voz… la necesitamos para otras canciones, así que os turnaréis, a mí me gusta más tu voz – le dijo Alex mirándola a los ojos, esta se ruborizó.

-Ehmmm… gracias. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

**OooooooooooO**

-Luke, acaba de volver el primer grupo, han escogido a un bajo por ahora, los demás no tienen buena voz, vamos, nos toca. – le dijo Rose agarrándole del brazo.

Justo cuando iban a salir con dos chicos más y una chica por el retrato, alguien los llamó.

-¡Esperad! – Lucy corría tras ellos hasta alcanzarlos.

-¿Lucy? Creí que no querías participar en todo esto del grupo.

-Bueno, Luke, lo he pensado mejor y… ¿por qué no? Se necesita un bajo, y yo toco algo parecido y me encanta. No estaba muy convencida porque lo que yo toco es el corto pero…

-El corto, Lucy es el bajo solo que tú lo tienes de una forma más extraña…

-No, el corto es…

-Oye, - les dijo un chico de sexto -. Nosotros nos vamos ya, ¿habláis por el camino, mejor?

Los tres amigos siguieron a los de adelante mientras Rose esbozaba una sonrisa al oír cómo sus amigos discutían sobre los instrumentos de música, pero de repente esta se borró al ver que Scorpius Malfoy rondaba frente a la puerta de la mágica sala. Rose le susurró a Luke que ella lo distraería, el moreno asintió y Rose se adelantó.

-¡Malfoy!

El rubio se dio la vuelta y observó a Rose, rápidamente, sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella ignorando el grupo de gryffindors que se metieron rápidamente en la sala en cuanto el slyttherin caminó derecho hacia Rose. Luke se quedó rezagado y el rubio lo miró con recelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Pritchard? Deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres? Cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de mí – rió pero Luke le dirigió una cara de asco y siguió caminando hacia delante con Lucy para despistarle mientras Rose lo cogió de la mano y lo metió en un pasillo solitario - ¡Vaya, Weasley! No sabía que fueras tan directa, con lo modosita que pareces, ¿qué quieres? – la castaña permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

Bien, le había cogido del brazo y le había metido en un estrecho pasillo solitario donde sólo se encontraba una habitación con cosas de limpieza. Ahora que estaban allí, no sabía que hacer, sólo quería despistarle para que no descubrieran lo que planeaban pero claro… ahora estaba allí, tan cerca, con esos ojos grises que la miraban con su sonrisa seductora y de medio lado, orgulloso por el gesto atrevido de la chica.

**OoooooooooooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Desde ese último encuentro como castigo en tercer año, ambos chicos no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Scorpius se cruzaba con ella numerosas veces y ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, sólo hubo un encuentro con esos ojos fríos y fue a larga distancia, cuando se miraron desde sus respectivas mesas en El Gran Comedor pero él rápidamente había apartado la vista. Comenzaba un nuevo año, y Rose estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa relación, sin saber muy bien porqué echaba de menos esas cuatro palabras que el rubio le dedicaba al día aunque sólo fuera para cortarle el punto.

La primera clase que les tocó compartir fue pociones, y por suerte, Scorpius siempre se quedaba hablando con el profesor ya que era amigo de su padre. Rose se molestó en recoger lentamente las cosas mientras observaba al chico acudir a la mesa del profesor y charlaba animadamente con el profesor Marcus Flint. Se dio cuenta de que ya tenía las cosas recogidas y que el chico todavía no había terminado así que decidió esperar fuera de la clase poniendo como excusa a sus amigas que quería hablar con el profesor porque no estaba de acuerdo con su nota.

Cuando Scorpius salió con una expresión alegre, esta fue sustituida por una de extrañeza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería hablar contigo… Bueno, verás, aún no se me ha olvidado lo que me dijiste el año pasado sobre…

-Ignora lo que te dije, ¿te importa? – le cortó él. Esta puso una cara confusa -. Lo dije solo para liberarme lo antes posible de tu presencia y de tus estúpidos insultos sin sentido. Quería que cerraras el pico de una vez por todas, Weasley, lo conseguí ¿verdad?

-P-Pero… Albus me contó lo que pasó en el vestíbulo y…

-Potter estaba en lo cierto, quería acercarme a ti para fastidiarte Weasley, porque me fastidia que siempre te hagas la mosquita muerta…

-¡No me hago la mosquita muerta!

-Ah, ¿no? Pues todavía no he visto tu lado femenino y seductor, me gustaría observarlo.

-Yo no soy de esas…

El chico se acercó hasta ella, imponente y ella se encogió un poco acercando su espalda a la pared.

-Todas las mujeres tienen uno… y sé que tú no eres una auténtica come-libros, sino que también tienes ese lado "oscuro", por eso no te soporto, porque eres una persona hipócrita y falsa – dijo estas palabras con asco y se fue.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooooooOooooooooo**

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Pecas?

-No, solo que quería hablar contigo – dijo acordándose de aquella conversación e intentando utilizar sus métodos de mala mujer para acaparar su atención.

-¿De qué? – bufó.

-Pues… - se fijó en los mechones de pelo rubio que caían por su cara a modo de flequillo y le gustó.

Se fijó de nuevo en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que siempre le había encantado todo eso y decidió jugar con él, él le haría caso, pero no llegaría a más.

-Pues… quería… -le cogió un mechón de pelo rubio y empezó a jugar con él.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Dijo mirando de reojo la mano de ella - ¿Te has tomado una poción de la locura o algo? ¡Me estás ensuciando el pelo!

-¿No te gusta? – dijo poniendo morritos. El rubio sonrió y le cogió de la cintura.

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado Weasley? – la castaña sonrió, estaba dando resultado y puso las manos en el pecho de él.

-Nada… sólo que me dejaste ayer un poco extrañada.

-¿Con qué? – Rose le miró, para ese entonces, Luke se habría metido en la Sala pero la sensación le estaba gustando.

-Con lo de… que te forzaba a hacer esto… ¿qué es esto? Yo no te fuerzo a nada.

-Ah, eso… nada importante, sólo era una frase.

-Recuerdo esa misma contestación el año pasado, y ya he aprendido que sólo eres un cerdo mentiroso…

El chico alzó las cejas sorprendido y empujó a la chica hacia la otra pared con brusquedad y le sonrió. Rose pareció un poco asustada pero no dejó notarlo en su cuerpo. Malfoy acercó mucho el rostro hasta ella y ella se limitó a mirarle a los ojos mientras sus manos temblaban sobre el pecho del slytherin. Scorpius le cogió las manos con delicadeza y las besó.

-Recuerdas todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido – Rose enrojeció -. Eso me hace pensar cosas… - la estrechó más contra él mientras le acariciaba la estrecha cintura.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy, es sólo que tengo buena memoria…

-Y por eso, después de lo que te dije de que no te hicieras la mosquita muerta decidiste cambiar un poco, lo noté cuando tu camisa ya no estaba abrochada hasta el cuello y cuando dejaste de habituar tanto la biblioteca para dedicarte a socializarte más. Y ahora… veo… el fruto de mis palabras.

Scorpius le acarició las suaves y elegantes ondulaciones delicadamente acariciando también su rostro suavemente bajo su fría mano. Rose intentó no cerrar los ojos gracias a esas caricias que le mantenían sin sentido en la cabeza, pero los mantuvo firmes aunque se desviaron hacia la boca de Malfoy, que se mantenía entreabierta y sonriente, los labios finos estaban húmedos y rojizos y la chica le cogió una mano para que parara esas caricias. Scorpius se volvió hacia esos ojos azules cálidos, bajó la vista y se percató de que la chica no le iba a apartar.

Scorpius se sintió confuso. Era uno de los chicos más atractivos de su curso, en su casa era horriblemente codiciado, las chicas se le agolpaban, aunque a él nunca le gustaba admitirlo porque eso le quitaba muchos puntos para los labios que él quería probar desde hacía tres años.

Rose se dio cuenta en ese momento de que siempre había deseado a Malfoy. Siempre habían jugado al juego de insultarse, de atraparse el uno al otro contra la pared, pero notó que eso le encantaba, y sobre todo, se dio cuenta en aquel mismo instante en que lo que más quería, lo que más deseaba era besarle.

Scorpius miró sus labios, ella se había ocupado de humedecerlos sacando su dulce lengua, ¿sabría dulce? Se moría por probarla… Acortó la escasa distancia que les quedaba y besó los labios de la chica. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y en su estómago sintió miles de cosas. Lo mismo ocurrió en el de Rose. La chica cerró los ojos al instante, aún no se lo creía. Soltó la mano del slytherin para que esta se desplazara ascendiendo por el fuerte pecho del rubio y le acariciara sutilmente. El chico la atrajo más hacia él por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso, provocando que la chica abriera más sus labios para que la lengua de este se introdujera suavemente y explorara cada parte de su boca, pero la suave y aterciopelada lengua de este se mantuvo a poco distancia de la suya.

Rose había escuchado cómo besaba Malfoy, le encantaba devorar, salvajemente y con pasión, pero al parecer, con ella no fue así, sino que se limitó a hacerlo dulcemente. La lengua de Rose buscó la suya dentro de su boca y empezaron a saborearse con delicadeza. Rose había subido las manos para acariciarle el sedoso pelo rubio, y Malfoy las había bajado hasta el final de la espalda para palpar el principio del trasero respingón de la chica. Sus cabezas estaban ladeadas ligeramente, pero la de rose también estaba alzada debido a la altura que imponía el chico. Ella abrió más la boca, deseaba introducirse más en él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y notó un gran bulto que crecía en los pantalones de él, cuando se dio cuenta, eso provocó que sus bellos se erizaran y que no quisiera terminar el beso, pero, por desgracia…

-¡Rose!

**_CONTINUARÁ:_**

Muahahaha!! Espero que os haya gustado!!

**Sol**: me alegro de que te haya gustado el regalo de Luke... pero... ¿qué se nota?

**Ginger**: Amelie es hija de Bill y Fleur, la verdad es que todo es un poco lioso P, pero ahora, es el unico personaje de la famosa familia Weasley que se encuentra en Hogwarts y que ha sido inventado xmi xD... asi que... los demas no tienen importacia El caracter de Scorpius es especial... el orgullo le mata y a veces peude ser muy cabron, con perdon xD Depsues de la guerra... las cosas muggles estan muy toleradas 1 beso y gracias x cmentar


	4. Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¡Rose!

Los chicos se separaron de inmediato dando un respingo y con los labios rojizos y húmedos. Lucy Thomas permanecía con la boca abierta y los brazos en jarra observándolos como una boba. Scorpius se apoyó en la pared fría de piedra mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba hacia abajo. Estaba preparado para escuchar la discusión de las dos chicas.

-L-Lucy… esto… verás… no es lo que parece…- Scorpius empezó a reír.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¡Por favor, Weasley! – El muchacho rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo y se enfrentó a la mulata – A ver, Thomas, sí, nos hemos liado, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera… pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ahora, hasta luego.

Y se marchó con la cabeza alta mientras dejaba a Rose con la cara partida.

-¿Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera? ¿Pero que se cree ese imbécil? – iba a seguirlo pero Lucy la detuvo.

-Alto, ahí. No intentes cambiar de tema. Ahora mismo, vamos a ir a la sala común y me lo vas a contar todo.

Por el camino, Lucy le estuvo contando cómo fueron las pruebas y que tuvo que competir con el chico del bajo al que habían escogido de sexto año pero que finalmente la eligieron a ella y estaba tremendamente orgullosa. Le comentó también que Luke se había quedado allí porque los demás necesitaban saber qué canciones había compuesto para poder tocarlas en su primera actuación, que sería el día de Halloween, ya que habían conseguido el permiso de la directora McGonagall para animar la famosa fiesta en la que todos acudían disfrazados como querían. El primer ensayo sería mañana por la noche donde el toque de queda lo dejaban hasta la una pues era sábado, después de las pruebas de quidditch. Lucy le dijo que menos mal que la había encontrado ella, a la prefecta, nada más pensar en que le hubiera encontrado Wood, Lucke y sobre todo, James, le entró un escalofrío por el cuerpo, la rubia también le recriminó que ella había faltado a la reunión pero que a la siguiente no podía faltar porque su mente más la de Eddy formarían un grupo perfecto.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala común la encontraron llena de gente así que se subieron a su habitación en la que no había nadie y le contó cómo pasó todo y cómo se atrevió a desprender sus armas seductoras en el chico al recordar lo que había pasado el curso anterior. La chica permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, más de lo que ella acostumbrara, que ya es decir… y Rose le confesó lo que sintió cuando le besó, como deseaba ese beso y cómo se lamentó cuando les interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Rose – se disculpó -… pero, ¡joder! Me sorprendió bastante. Imagínate que me encuentras así a mí con… con… Rookwood, su amigo. Me impactó bastante, a pesar de todos los encuentros que tuvisteis… nunca pensé que le desearas.

-Yo tampoco… ni se me pasó por la cabeza que yo a él también.

-Pero… no te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¡Lucy! ¿Eres tonta? ¿Cómo me va a gustar ese imbécil? Además… un fallo lo tiene cualquiera… - le guiñó un ojo y las dos chicas comenzaron a reír.

La noche del viernes fue muy tranquila. Cuando Cloe llegó a la habitación se encontró a las chicas riendo y les preguntó qué sucedía. Entonces se lo contaron todo y se quedó de piedra. Toda la noche la dedicaron a hablar sobre sus secretos y todo lo que había pasado esa primera semana, aunque Cloe estuvo la mayoría de la velada como ausente ya que la noticia sobre el beso entre Scorpius y Rose le había afectado con grandes consecuencias.

-Pues imagínate si les hubieras visto… así de sopetón – le comentó Lucy a la mañana siguiente cuando Cloe nuevamente sacó el tema mientras se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch para ver las pruebas de Gryffindor.

El campo estaba lleno de alumnos vestidos de los colores de la casa: escarlata y dorado. Las gradas aún estaban vacías ya que la gente que acudía para ver las pruebas, como Cloe y Lucy, aún estaban en el centro hablando con los otros y deseándoles suerte. Las tres amigas se les unieron. En el campo observaron a Albus hablando con Luke y Boone y se dirigieron hacia él.

-¡Mucha suerte, Albus! Seguro que te cogerán de nuevo, llevas tres años en el equipo.

-Eso espero – dijo sonriéndole a Lucy dulcemente.

-Tranquilo, tío – Boone le dio una palmada en la espalda -. Sabes que entrarás, un pajarito me dijo que habías heredado las habilidades de buscador de tu padre, y eso se ha demostrado desde 2º curso.

-Y porque no podías participar el primer curso – le dijo Cloe. Los demás le apoyaron.

Y después de desearle suerte a Albus y a Rose, siguieron al resto de estudiantes a las gradas para ver las pruebas. La mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían presentado a las pruebas. Había que aprovechar la oportunidad de tener una escoba e intentar sacar su mayor partido y qué mejor manera que pertenecer a un equipo de quidditch. Aunque algunos no tenían mucho talento. Wood decidió ponerles la prueba de quién volaba mejor y, dos alumnos de segundo año y otro de tercero casi se caen de la escoba, así que Rose vio a Alex como les sonreía y dulcemente les decía que no podían continuar.

-Es muy mono, ¿verdad? – Amelie se había sentado al lado de las amigas de Rose.

-¡Hola! – la saludaron con una alegre sonrisa.

Aquella chica era una de las más distintas que habían visto en Hogwarts, no era rara, ni antipática, sino todo lo contrario, era dulce, cariñosa, simpática, alegre, siempre risueña y sociable con todo el mundo, pero, las chicas de Hogwarts siempre solían estar con chicas para contarles sus secretos en cambio Amelie había contrastado perfectamente con James, Alex y Eddy y desde primer año estuvo con ellos, también vestían con faldas o con pantalones estrechos y, Amelie era la única que llevaba pantalones caídos como ahora. Vaqueros oscuros dejando asomar parte de sus braguitas de rallas negras y blancas, deportes anchos, boina negra que hacía juego con sus preciosos cabellos lacios que le llegaban simétricamente por los hombros, al contrario que su flequillo, que estaba despuntado y una camiseta blanca de mangas largas que dejaba asomar un hombro ya que una de las mangas era caída y la tela se le amontonaba en la muñeca derecha de una manera muy moderna. Lucy la estuvo observando, miró a Cloe que estaba a su lado y comparó a una con otra: Cloe era morena, de pelo largo y lacio, terminado en pico, con flequillo recto, ojos marrones y perlas en las orejas. Sus pantalones eran estrechos y vaqueros, llevaba unas manoletinas rojas que pegaban con su camiseta de mangas largas. Se miró a ella que vestía con converses negras, vaqueros claros y una sudadera ajustada negra. Su estilo entonaba más con el de Cloe.

Las pruebas continuaron, era el turno de los golpeadores. Esta fue la prueba más complicada, necesitaba cuerpos robustos pero ágiles y fuertes. Uno de ellos fue un compañero de habitación de los chicos de séptimo: un tal Bart Simpson (no se me ocurría otro xD): era fuerte, alto, rubio con los pelos de punta y de ojos marrones oscuros. Muchas chicas suspiraban por él, pero… para el gusto de la mayoría, Bart, que jugaba en el equipo desde tercer año, estaba demasiado fuerte y se ponía camisetas demasiado apretadas para marcar músculo. El otro golpeador fue nada menos que James Potter, cuya presencia también fue recibida por el equipo el año anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior…. Desde tercero, como Bart, y Alex notó que con la presencia de su amigo en el equipo, se sentía mucho más seguro.

Rose lo hizo fenomenal cuando llegó su hora, marcó 5 tantos de 10 que paró Wood. Los otros dos cazadores elegidos fueron Lily, que marcó tres y Daniel, el compañero de habitación de los chicos de 5º, que solo consiguió dos. Wood era demasiado bueno. Al puesto de buscador se presentaron Albus, un chico de séptimo y dos de tercero pero Wood sabía perfectamente para quién estaba destinado el puesto. Albus fue quien atrapó más rápido la snitch.

Las pruebas terminaron aproximadamente a la hora de comer y fue una suerte porque Wood ya estaba cansado de recibir las protestas de los jugadores que no pudieron entrar en el equipo y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Así que les abandonó con la excusa de que había sido una mañana muy ajetreada y debía reponer fuerzas para la noche, aunque mintió diciendo que era para estudiar para los EXTASIS y a los pequeños les empezó a exagerar sobre esos exámenes, que cuando llegaran a su curso tendrían que estudiar un montón.

-Os vais a cagar – dijo sin morderse la lengua a tres alumnos de cuarto -. Y eso que a vosotros os queda quinto, y no estáis tan gallitos, ocuparos de los estudios porque sino vuestra vida no servirá de nada.

Los niños, refunfuñando, se alejaron del campo y Wood respiró aliviado.

-¡Qué buen padre serías! – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Amelie sonreía de oreja a oreja y el chico rió acercándose a ella.

-¿Te han parecido bien las elecciones?

-Sí, muchas gracias por meter a mis primos.

-Bueno… ellos simplemente tienen un don, siempre le he dicho a James que es el mejor golpeador que Gryffindor ha podido tener nunca. – dijo mientras andaban hacia El Gran Comedor.

-Ya lo sé, yo también se lo he dicho pero creo que mis tíos los gemelos lo superaron…– ambos rieron.

-¡Ay! A saber quién me sucederá el año que viene.

-Hugo y Albus como capitán. –Wood se detuvo en el camino para observar a la pelirroja que se dio la vuelta sonriendo - ¿Qué?

-¿Te has vuelto adivina o qué?

-¿Yo? – Dijo señalándose a sí misma – Siempre lo he sido, ya sabes que voy a estudiar adivinación. No me gustan cómo dan las clases que dan aquí. – Alex rió llevándose una mano a la cabeza ante la arrogancia de su amiga que sabía perfectamente que lo hacía en broma.

-Y a ti te van a coger, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué no? – ambos rieron pero James llegó hacia ellos corriendo sofocado. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – dijo jadeando - ¿cómo han ido las demás pruebas?

-¿No has estado? – le preguntó Alex sorprendido.

-No… - las mejillas se le encendieron más -… me… me tuve que ir rápido a… la biblioteca….

-Ya… ¿para hacer qué con quién, capullo? – le golpeó Alex en el pecho y ambos amigos comenzaron a reír.

James se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente aún riendo y miraba a Amelie que permanecía seria.

-Nos vemos esta noche. – y sin más se fue dejando a los chicos confusos.

Rose, afortunadamente, no se cruzó con Malfoy en todo el día. Eran las nueve y tocaba ensayo, así que salió con Lucy y Luke de cuya guitarra no se separaba hacia la sala y agradeció la presencia de ambos porque podían socorrerla de otro encuentro con el rubito… aunque en realidad no le importaba repetir la experiencia.

Entraron en la Sala y Rose la observó por primera vez. Era una gran sala cuyo suelo estaba enmoquetado y su color era azul oscuro que hacía juego con las paredes celestes. En el suelo había dos hamacas y un sillón reconfortante y a los pies del trío de asientos había cojines de diferentes tonos de azul morado y rosa desperdigados por el suelo: Unos grandes, otros pequeños, en los que cualquiera de los miembros se podía tirar allí y meditar sobre alguna canción. Pero lo más importante no era esa comodidad ni la mesa de escritorio tan amplia y llena de partituras que estaba a su lado, sino la cantidad de instrumentos que había repartidos por la habitación y la cantidad de discos que se amontonaban en las estanterías que decoraban las paredes del fondo de la habitación. Había un equipo de música y una tarima muy grande de madera sobre la cual se hallaba la batería con James golpeando los tambores, un pino eléctrico, un bajo que se apoyaba en el pie del micrófono que no tenía cable, había también una guitarra apoyada en el otro pie de micro que iba acompañado de un taburete donde Eddy estaba sentado haciendo pruebas de micro. Alex y Amelie estaban estudiando las partituras y Luke se unió rápidamente a ellos. Lucy corrió hacia su corto, como lo llamaba ella y Rose se acercó a mirar los otros instrumentos que había en la habitación: desde castañuelas y maracas hasta bandurrias. Cogió una guitarra corriente y la observó, ¡le encantaba esa sala! Eddy se aproximó hacia ella:

-¿A que mola?

-¡Es perfecta! – sonrió Rose girándose hacia él.

-Ven, mira, ¿ves todos esos discos? Son los grupos muggles y mágicos más famosos que se conocen hsta ahora. Aunque de la música que nos gusta, el indie, el que tocamos nosotros, está la mayoría de discos, y de gente incluso que no conocíamos… yo no sabía ni que existía un grupo llamado Green Day, ¡flipante! ¿Verdad?

-Parece mentira la de cosas que te puede proporcionar una sala como esta… ¡tiene de todo!

-Sí… pero tu y yo tenemos otro trabajito, jovencita.

-¿Cuál? – Dijo muy interesada.

-¿Se te dan bien los encantamientos y las transformaciones? – la chica asintió -. Perfecto, porque especialmente, eso es lo que necesitamos… una cabeza como la tuya para dar ideas… ¡y yo las realizo! Verás… yo toco el piano, pongo el fondo de todas las canciones, y también realizo los encantamientos que pueden venir bien con la letra de la canción o con el ambiente. Por ejemplo… se me había ocurrido… en una canción que he escrito…

-Luke… mira, esta es tu canción, yo te hago los coros y tú cantas lo principal. Yo entro aquí – dijo señalándole una frase de la canción de la primera estrofa_ "__A decent buy for you"_

-Y sale aquí, cuando termina el estribillo _"__We'll sit and sing a song of  
what we did wrong."_ – Le señaló Wood. Luke asentía – Y lo mismo con la segunda estrofa. Y justo al final… le hemos metido la estrofa una vez más… para que cantemos todos.

-Yo hago los gorgoritos… y ellos se dedican a repetir la misma frase que tú cantas

-¡Me parece genial, Amelie!

-Gracias – sonrió ruborizada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron y Alex los miró con recelo.

-Bueno – les dijo mientras les quitaba la hoja de la canción sacándoles de sus pensamientos -. ¿Por qué no ensayamos ya?

-Primero nos tendremos que aprender la canción, ¿no Wood? – dijo Amelie con frialdad volviendo a coger la hoja.

-Yo ya me la sé, si quieres puedes tener tú el papel. – La pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió hacia el taburete

-¿Ya? – Le preguntó James sorprendido -. Pero si no me ha dado tiempo a leer la canción.

-¿Y para qué tienes las partituras, Potter? – le dijo Amelie y cogió la partitura que Alex le entregaba mientras ambos miraban a la pelirroja que había comenzado a cantar su parte con esa ronca pero a la vez dulce voz que le caracterizaba.

**OooooooooooooOoooo**

La semana terminó con un domingo para estudiar, hacer trabajos, tareas o jugar al ajedrez mágico.

Eddy y Alex ocupaban la mesa central de la sala y James, que estaba sentado al lado del castaño, los observaba aburrido, así que decidió sacar un libro pero fue interrumpido porque Amelie se sentó entre sus piernas y le arrebató el libro.

-¿Qué lees, James?

-Eh… esto… lo que hay que hacer para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – la chica ojeó el libro y lo puso al lado mientras observaba a sus otros dos amigos.

-¿Quién va ganando?

-Eddy, como de costumbre – le contestó Alex apesadumbrado.

-¡Já! Hace trampa- dijo James agarrando a su prima de la cintura con una mano y con la otra señalando a Eddy que reía divertido. – No sabemos cómo, pero la hace.

-Eso es mentira – se defendió Eddy -. Sólo que soy más inteligente que tú – Alex puso una mueca y Amelie sonrió divertida mientras apoyaba la espalda en el pecho de su primo.

-Alex… tendrás que sacrificar al caballo para hacer jaque mate – en ese momento había llegado Rose.

El castaño, que se disponía a mover el alfil, la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Ea, Rose! Ya lo has fastidiado todo, ¿no sabes lo divertido que es jugar con estos dos idiotas? – Rose rió – Te hecho una partida.

-No, no… - dijo la castaña después de poner una cara confusa.

-Vamos, mi partida está fracasada ya… ¿o es que tienes miedo? – Eddy dio en el clavo y sonrió de medio lado, Rose alzó una ceja y le tendió la mano al chico.

-Hecho – apartó a Alex del sillón y se sentó ella.

Eddy apartó todas las figuras, que se repararon en un instante y volvieron a jugar. Alex los miraba absorto. Ninguno de los dos quería perder y empleaban la máxima concentración. La partida estaba muy reñida y Amelie que había prestado mucha atención en un principio, se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-¡Esto no acabará nunca! – dijo incorporándose, pero James le agarró de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse encima de él.

-De aquí no te mueves hasta que esto no acabe.

-Vamos, James… ¡oh, Luke! – la chica se levantó para ir en busca de su compañero de grupo que había entrado en ese momento con Albus y Lucy y dejó a James mirándola incrédulo.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa? – le dijo dirigiéndose a Alex que también miraba a la pareja.

-No sé… no me da buena espina. – James le miró con curiosidad, su amigo seguía enamorado de ella aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Ja! ¡Te he ganado, señorito McMillan!

-¿¡QUÉ?! – Exclamaron los dos amigos asomándose al tablón. El rey negro de Eddy había tirado, derrotado, la espada. - ¿¡Pero cómo?!

-Inteligencia – les guiñó y se incorporó -. Mañana quiero mi cerveza de mantequilla en una botella – dijo dirigiéndose al chico.

-Sí, sí – y dicho esto se espatarró en el sillón frustrado -. Tu prima debería estar en Ravenclaw. – dijo señalando a James con el dedo – y los tres empezaron a reír.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Chanana!! Por suerte.. ha sido Lucy xDD espero k sigais leyendolo y k os guste muxoo y k m cmenteis hehe un bsito muy grandeee, gracias x los rewiews


	5. Partido de quidditch!

**CAPITULO 5**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, tres semanas desde que se había creado el equipo y tres semanas del primer beso entre Scorpius y Rose. Pero, lo más extraño es que Rose no lo veía salvo en las clases de pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y porque debían compartir las clases. Lo cierto era, que estaba intentando ignorarle y decidió desayunar a una hora más temprana junto a Albus que aprovechaba las horas de las mañanas para volar con la Saeta de Fuego que había heredado de su padre, y así practicar como buscador. La comida la realizaba más tarde por lo que la biblioteca la habituaba cuando todo el mundo estaba almorzando. Por todos los medios no quería tener contacto con aquel chico. Cada vez que le veía, en el estómago se le encogía un pellizco y hacía lo posible por esconderse.

Después, también eran raras lo tarde que se quedaban Boone, Luke y Albus en la Sala Común los tres solos cada miércoles y cada jueves. También era raro el comportamiento de su primo James, que cada vez que volvía a la sala común aparecía con las mejillas sonrojadas y despeinado. Wood… su queridísimo Wood estaba cada día más agobiado por mantener al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor activo y vivo ya que su primer partido lo jugarían en una semana, pero sus entrenamientos los tenía que acordar con los ensayos del grupo y con las horas libres que le quedaba para estudiar para sus EXTASIS. Amelie cada vez estaba más pegada a las hojas de papel componiendo canciones en vez de a las de los libros, y cuando veía a Luke, rápidamente acudía en busca de su ayuda. Rose se percataba de las miradas llenas de celo de Alex y cómo Eddy le daba un coscorrón cada vez que él captaba esas miradas. Rose suponía que era para que no lo pasara mal.

Lucy estaba muy metida en las clases, incluso más que ella, que no paraba de lanzar miradas furtivas a la cabellera de Malfoy que pillaba justo delante de su pupitre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cloe se dedicaba a mandarse mensajitos con un chico de Slytherin que no paraba de pedirle que saliera con él en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade a lo que ella contestaba que quizá porque, aunque fuera Slytherin, el chico estaba muy bien y era uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius, se llamaba Mathew McGuire. Y para colmo, en una de esas clases, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Terry Boot, uno de los compañeros de Harry que después de las reuniones del ED le había encantado esa materia, se marchó porque la profesora Parvati Patil de adivinación requería su ayuda en su despacho porque, según ella, no paraba de caer goteras. Lo cierto era que el alumnado creía que esos dos estaban liados. Y, debido a que en ese tiempo no fue sustituido, la que se armó en la clase fue buena: Scorpius, Phaull y Matthew se volvieron hacia las chicas, cuyas cabelleras pillaban justo delante de ellas.

-¡Pero que de tiempo sin saber de ti, Weasley! – a la chica se le subieron los colores al ver que esos ojos grises la miraban, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

-¡Já! Como si no hubieras estado huyendo de mí… ¿te crees que soy tonto?

-Pues mira, sí – la chica se echó para atrás, apoyándose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados pero esto no apartó la cercanía del chico, que se subió de rodillas en su asiento para aproximarse más hacia ella y, así, intimidarla.

-¿Y por qué huyes de mí, Pecas?

-He afirmado que eres tonto no… - pero el chico le puso un dedo en los labios y la chistó, sus mejillas pecosas adquirieron el mismo rubor de antes mientras la chica miraba aquel dedo tan frío.

-No continúes, Weasley, sé que me deseas – le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su asiento.

Frustrada y echando humos por las orejas fue a estrellarle su libro de defensa en la cabeza pero ya era tarde, vio aparecer al profesor por la puerta.

-Voy a quedar con Matt – le susurró Cloe con una gran sonrisa -. Y estoy segura de que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se escuchó un estruendo justo al lado de ellas, asustadas, giraron la cabeza y vieron a Lucy roja de furia y con su libro aferrado en las manos mientras Phaull que, aún la miraba, tenía la cara colorada y la sonrisa maléfica que le había mostrado a la chica se esfumó para sustituirla por una de frustración. El chico se volvió y cogió su varita para hechizar a Lucy. A Terry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a tiempo y el encantamiento deformador de cara fue pronunciado por la boca de Rookwood pero alguien gritó Protego y un escudo protector que se extendió frente a Lucy detuvo el hechizo.

-¡Rookwood, Thomas! Venid conmigo ahora mismo.

Gruñendo, ambos se levantaron para acudir junto al profesor. A Lucy ni siquiera le dio tiempo de agradecer a aquella persona que le protegió cuando ya caminaba hacia el despacho de la directora.

**OoooooooooOooooooo**

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntaron Boone, Luke y Cloe una vez que estuvieron en la sala común.

-McGonagall nos ha mandado el mismo castigo cuando ese estúpido empezó primero con todo ese rollo de que mi madre era una chiflada y mi padre un cobarde que ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía.

-¿Y qué castigo tienes que hacer? – le preguntó Boone.

-Limpiar los trofeos, esta noche, y encerrado con ese estúpido en una habitación. El profesor Boot ha dicho: "Creo que deberían estar juntos, directora, para que se dejen de pelar" ¡Estúpido profesor salido con patas que se va a follar con la tía guarra de adivinación cuando está en plena clase de los que necesitan sacar buena nota en su TIMO! – gritó acalorada. Cloe le cogió las manos para tranquilizarla, pero la chica seguía roja de furia.

El reloj de la sala común marcó las 8 y media de la tarde y Lucy cogió a Luke del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta fuera de la Sala, era hora del ensayo. Cuando llegaron, Eddy era el que estaba allí

-Los demás aún no han venido, estarán entrenando para el… ¡Lucy! ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica había comenzado a tocar el bajo provocando que Eddy se tapara los ojos y que mirara inquisitivamente a Luke que le hizo un gesto de que luego se lo contaría.

-¡Lucy! Para ya, Lucy – el chico le apartó las manos del bajo y dijo -: Así no conseguirás nada, si tocas bien, entonces conseguirás una gran satisfacción.

La rubia miró al chico a los ojos y luego asintió y empezó a tocar el bajo de la canción de Luke que era la que tenía más aprendida. Poco después llegaron Rose y Alex con los pelos empapados a causa de la ducha de después del entrenamiento. La castaña corrió hacia Lucy para preguntarle qué tal le había ido pero Luke la detuvo antes de que sulfurara más a la chica y se lo contó él mismo, Eddy aprovechó para enterarse y se compadeció de ella. Luego le preguntó a Wood dónde estaba James pero este dijo que no se había presentado al entrenamiento

-¿Y Amelie? – los presentes se encogieron de hombros ante la pregunta del capitán del equipo.

-Bueno… ¿perfeccionamos tu canción, Luke? Hasta que vengan – propuso Eddy y los chicos asintieron.

_My love's like an arm chair  
It's inclined to recline and  
sweep you off of your feet  
My structure is perfect  
There's no flaw in design  
A decent buy for you_

_There's no rest for a luxury  
There's no rest for me_

_Her eyes are watering  
I said we're better off this way  
Things change__…_

Pero de repente se detuvo. Amelie y James por fin habían vuelto. James aparecía como siempre: sofocado y con la camisa por fuera, sólo que esta vez la bragueta también la tenía abierta. Amelie apareció con las mejillas sonrojadas y acudió a su micrófono.

-Sentimos el retraso. – dijo avergonzada.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó Rose que observaba a su primo con desconfianza. –Has faltado al entrenamiento.

-Ya, ya, lo siento – se disculpó sin siquiera mirarla.

-Yo me encontré a este en el vestíbulo – dijo la pelirroja señalando al moreno que ahora se sentaba detrás de sus tambores.

-¿Así? – le preguntó Wood sonriendo, la chica asintió con una risa

– Y yo… simplemente me retrasé porque estaba con Hagrid y se me pasó la hora.

-A ver cuando nos dices quién es ella, ¿no? – le susurraron Alex y Eddy por detrás del piano.

James rió y después se puso a golpear suavemente los timbales para relajarse antes de empezar.

-¿Con qué canción empezamos? – preguntó Luke dirigiéndose más a Amelie que a los demás pero esta le ignoró y dedicó a mirarse los cordones de los zapatos del uniforme.

-Por mí es mejor con la que abriremos la fiesta: Eddy's Guns. – el chico negro rió ante la propuesta de Wood.

-Eso no me lo habíais comentado. ¿Vais a abrirla con mi canción favorita?

-Por algo le hemos puesto Las armas de Eddy, porque cada vez nos soprenden más tus encantamientos, tío – dijo Luke.

-Bueno… también es ayuda de Rose.

-¡Anda ya, si yo casi no hago nada! – se apresuró a decir la chica -. ¡Eres tú el que escribe la mayoría de las canciones! – Eddy sonrió.

-Bueno… también son las armas de Eddy las que usa para seguir con novia, por que no sé cómo te puede seguir soportando – comentó Wood y los demás rieron.

-Bueno, ¿esa entonces? – los presentes asintieron. – Bien… un, dos tres y… - Alex comenzó a tocar pero James seguía golpeando suavemente - ¡James! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Ah, ¿era ya? – preguntó despistado. Eddy lo miraba con cara interrogante -. Está bien, venga ya, ya estoy.

-Bien… Un, dos…

La batería empezó a sonar fuertemente acompasada de la guitarra de Alex. Luego fue acompañada de los demás instrumentos, excepto la pandereta de Amelie.

_Did you see the way she looked at me?_

-Amelie… cantamos los dos, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí - se aclaró la garganta pero los instrumentos habían dejado de tocar.

Rose resopló, Eddy también y Alex no paraba de mirarla junto con James y Luke.

-Está bien, lo siento… ya estoy… Un, dos tres y…

_Did you see the way she looked at me?  
Honey bee got two lies and she's got me_

_I tried to love her back  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one_

_Yes I see the way she looked at me  
Oh shes got an eye for an awkward guy like me_

_I tried to love her back__ – _Los demás añadieron(_she's just a girl_)

_And then I shrunk back into my wrap (she's just a girl)  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one_

_Yeah  
Do do do do do do_

_I tried to love her back (she's just a girl)  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap (she's just a girl)  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one_

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah __– _Amelie hizo uso de sus gorgoritos

_I tried to love her back  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap  
And then I tried to love, I tried to love her back –_ una milésima de sgundo después la chica reptía lo mismo quedando en una fusiñon perfecta.

La canción terminó con un último golpe de la púa de Luke.

-¡Perfecto! – gritó Rose emocionada y aplaudiendo – Ha salido genial… a pesar de todo – sonrió a sus primos que agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por su despiste.- Eddy, te ha faltado eso que acordamos…

-¡Ah, verdad! Venga, otra vez.

**OooooooooOoooooooooo**

Durante el transcurso de la semana siguiente, el grupo progresó mucho y ya tenían cuatro canciones aprendidas perfectamente. Alex estaba también muy contento con el equipo ya que todos, incluido James, acudían a la hora exacta y hacían un buen partido entre ellos.

-Estupendo, Slytherin está acabado.

Cada vez que Rose volvía de sus entrenamientos, Lucy acudía a ella para tener buenas noticias sobre cómo iba el equipo y las escasas oportunidades que tenía Slytherin de ganar. Desde su castigo con Rookwood, el odio hacia este, que jugaba en el equipo como golpeador, aumentaba más y más ya que este no paró de meterse con él durante toda la "velada". Pero Lucy se vengaría, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo con sus propias manos. La chica, mientras, seguía buscando a quien le protegió del maleficio que le iba a echar el slytherin, pero no encontró a su salvador, así que se dedicó a planear su venganza. Mientras tanto, Cloe intentaba aprender encantamientos para cambiar sus vestidos. Cuando saliera de Hogwarts, se dedicaría por completo a la mosa de magos y empezaría en la tienda de Madame Tulkin. Gracias a su madre, tenía un puesto asegurado en la tienda.

Por fin llegó el primer sábado de octubre y con él, el primer partido de la temporada al que acudieron todos los alumnos ansiosos por el partido. A este, acudieron también los padres de los alumnos, así que los Potter y los Weasley también estaban allí para aprovechar a ver a sus hijos jugar.

El equipo de Gryffindor con las túnicas de los colores escarlata y dorado, caminaban hacia sus vestuarios para salir por la puerta que daba al partido, que comenzaría en 15 minutos.

Rose caminaba la última recordando todo lo que debía tener en cuenta en sus entrenamientos, cómo debía placar a Lía Gudrish como cazadora ya que esta siempre intentaba hacer falta a alguno de…

Sintió como unos brazos fuertes le agarraban de la cintura y le atraían hacia un sitio oscuro detrás del vestuario de Gryffindor. Intentó zafarse de aquellos brazos para verle la cara al hombre que la había atrapado pero sólo sintió un aliento cálido posarse en su cuello, dejó de moverse y se relajó bajo ese aire que le ponía la piel de gallina. Sintió como fue apoyada contra la pared en la que se encontraban y cómo unos labios se posaban sobre los de ella. Cerró los ojos, conoció esa lengua de inmediato, tan suave, tan característica. Se dejó llevar mientras la lengua de este acariciaba la suya, pero los labios del chico se separaron.

-Con esto, te deseo toda mi suerte, Weasley – y dejando allí a una pasmada Rose, la figura encapuchada con la túnica de Slytherin desapareció entre la marabunta de alumnos que se dirigían al campo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Lily cuando entró en los vestuarios.

-N-necesitaba… r-relajarme – tartamudeó.

-Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Alex preocupado acariciándole la barbilla, la chica se ruborizó más de lo que estaba.

-Sí, es que… no he desayunado, creo que es eso…

-Pero si tú estabas conmigo en el Gran Comedor, de hecho, has desa… aa… a… ¡aah!– Pero Albus se cayó con ese grito ante el pisotón que le dio la chica mientras sonreía forzadamente a Wood.

En ese momento, James Potter entró despelucado y con la túnica a medio poner.

-¡James! ¿Pero…? ¿Quieres dejar de frecuentar a esa tía? Mira cómo te pones… - le reprendió Alex acercándose a él y colocándole la túnica.

-Pareces mi madre – dijo quitándole las anos de encima -. No me seas ahora toquetón, Wood.

-Idiota, sólo te ponía bien la túnica, ahora te vas a pensar que soy marica ¿o qué? – James rió

-James… - le llamó cantando su nombre y sonriendo maléficamente Lily agarrando su escoba. - … papá y mamá están aquí… si te ven así… yo de ti…

-Cállate, enana – dijo despeinándola y adelantándose para colocarse junto a Bart.

Lily miró a Albus en busca de ayuda pero este se encogió de hombros. Los hermanos se colocaron al final de la fila. Lily era la más pequeña del equipo pero había demostrado gran talento con la escoba. Parecía increíble que los tres Potter estuvieran dentro. De repente las compuertas se abrieron y los 7 jugadores montaron en sus escobas y salieron al campo bajo los vítores de las gradas.

-¡Y ahí entran los siete mejores jugadores del partido de hoy! ¡Viva Gryffindor!

-¡Jordan! – le reprendió la directora McGonagall

-Disculpe, directora. Soy Fred Jordan (sí, Lee tuvo un hijo con Angelina y decidieron llamarlo igual que el de George, que lo tenía pensado desde el primer momento ) y hoy se enfrentan Grffindor contra Slyhterin. ¡Damas y caballeros es el primer partido de la temporada y el campo está a rebosar! ¡Ahí han entrado los componentes del equipo rojo: Alex Wood, capitán y guardián! ¡Los golpeadores James Potter y Bart Simpson! ¡Los tres cazadores: La bella Rose Weasley, la pequeña Lily Potter y mi gran amigo Daniel Clark! ¡Y Wood ha puesto sus ojos, cómo no, en el apuesto Albus Severus Potter, que lleva jugando magníficamente tres años consecutivos y eso ha provocado la victoria de la Copa de Quidditch! Esperemos que este año sea así…. – McGonagall le reprendió de nuevo. Más tarde salieron los de Slytherin. - ¡Y ahí llega el equipo verde: con Jhon Locke, el capitán, como cazador! ¡Le acompañan Lía Gudrish he de admitir que está muy buena….!

-¡Jordan!

-¡Perdone, profesora! No he podido evitarlo… Bueno, ¡Jhon Locke, Lía Gudrish y Sarah Damon! Los golpeadores: Phaull Rookwood y Jake Gordon, El guardián, uno de los más prometedores del partido: Jin Kwon y el buscador es el famoso Scorpius Malfoy que presume de su pelo pantene luciéndolo con el movimiento del viento a través de…

-¡Jordan!

La profesora Hooch, cuya apariencia no había cambiado, mandó que bajaran los capitanes del equipo al campo para que se estrecharan las manos. Wood notó cómo sus dedos intentaban ser estrujados por la fuerte mano del capitán Locke. Montaron en sus escobas desafiándose con la mirada. La profesora de vuelo dejó escapar la snitch, las bludgers y, por último, la quaffle, la cual la tiró hacia arriba haciendo sonar el silbato.

-¡Y comienza el partido! Lía Gudrish coge la quaffle y antes de que el capitán llegue a los aros, ¡Gudrish marca! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin! Wood tiene la quaffle se la pasa a Potter, esta avanza, se la avecina una bludger tirada por Gordon, Lili se la pasa a su prima Rose, esta esquiva al capitán, suerte que es más pequeña que él y… ¡marca! 10 puntos para Gryffindor… El partido sigue, Wood para la quaflle que le tira Damon, de nuevo la quaffle en manos de… ¡Pero! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Todo el mundo se giró hacia las gradas al escuchar un rugido de león muy potente. Lucy Thomas presumía de un enorme gorro rojo con la cabeza de un león rugiendo fieramente. Albus y Rose se sonrieron, su amiga siempre presumía del león que su madre sacaba en los partidos que jugaba Slytherin.

-¡Lucy, eres mi ídola! – Gritó Fred Jordan - ¡Gryffindor marca de nuevo gracias a la pequeña Lily Potter! Continúa el partido con 10-10 para Gryffindor, Gudrish coge la quaffle que le ha lanzado el chino Kwon, avanza y sigue avanzando sola, ignora la petición de su capitán y… ¡marca! 20-20 – las gradas verdes gritaban de emoción.

El partido continuó con emoción. Albus y Scorpius seguían sin ver la snitch y Rose había marcado otros dos tantos en los aros de Slytherin evitando las bludgers que le lanzaba Rookwood. Vio como el rubio rondaba por todo el campo intentando buscar la snitch pero la pequeña pelota no se dejaba ver…

**OooooooooOoooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Era el primer partido de la temporada de su cuarto año. Era el segundo año que jugaba como cazadora y estaba igual de nerviosa que en el primer partido. Suerte que tenía a Albus a su lado para provocarle más seguridad. Se montó en su escoba preprada para salir en cuanto se abrieran las puertas. Y ese momentó llegó. Recibió el sol en sus ojos y eso le desconcertó un poco. Notaba cómo su compañero de curso Fred Jordan hacía las presentaciones de ambos equipos, y allí le vio, esa cabellera rubia y brillante bajo aquel sol abrasador a pesar de que ya estaba en octubre. Sus ojos brillaban desde lejos y ella se percató, a pesar de lo lejos que estaba, de que también le miraba. Era el primer partido del chico y no le temblaba ni una sola parte del cuerpo, se sentía seguro sobre su escoba y desafiante con la mirada. A Rose le costó tragar la saliva que se le acumulaba debido a la penetrante mirada del chico. Eso provocó que sus nervios aumentara.

Comenzó el partido y los slytherins tenían la queaffle, vio cómo Albus y Scorpius salían detrás de un rastro dorado, pero ella tenía otro objetivo: marcar puntos.

El partido continuó muy reñido: Lía Gudrish era una estupenda cazadora y, gracias a sus trampas, conseguía quitarle las pelotas a Rose debido a sus empujones. Iban 40- 30 a favor de Slytherin, pero Lily Potter marcó un tanto. Pero los buscadores aún no encontraban la snitch, y si seguía así, el partido se dejaría para el día siguiente. Rose adelantó por la banda derecha a ver como el cazador de su equipo sobrevolaba el campo con la quaffle. Volvió la cabeza para ver dónde iba y se encontró con esos ojos helados. El chico permanecía a unos pocos metros del suelo del campo, como ella, estaba inerte, flotando en el aire con su escoba, y los dos se quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Es que no sabes que tu labor consigue en marcar puntos?

-¡Y la tuya buscar la snitch!

-Lo sé, pero, por desgracia no aparece – se aproximó hasta ella desafiante ignorando los comentarios de Jordan "Malfoy y Weasley se han puesto han discutir en un momento tan crucial como este" – Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

-¡Eres un egocéntrico y un mentiroso, Malfoy! No haces más que creer que todo el mundo te chupa el culo, ¡pues que sepas que no! ¡Eres un imbécil! – la chica pensó que el slytherin le iba a golpear, pero simplemente la miró con odio quedándose ahí quieto, todavía.

-¡No sabes como soy!

-Es lo que me demuestras.

-¡POTTER HA CONSEGUIDO LA SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!

Las gradas se llenaron de gritos mientras Malfoy dirigía una mirada a su rival que permanecía con la snitch aferrada en una mano dejando asomar sólo las alas doradas. Rose iba a volar hacia él, pero Malfoy fue lo bastante rápido para cogerle de la cola y forcejear con ella.

-¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy! ¡Me vas a tirar! – gritó ella histéricamente.

-¡Déjame en paz tú a mí, Weasley! ¡Te odio, ¿me entiendes?! ¡Te odio! ¡Deja de perseguirme para insultarme, déjame vivir sin ver tu despreciable cara! – la chica le miró a los ojos alucinando por esas palabras, herida, a pesar de todo y esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo del campo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooooooOooooooo**

-¡Lía Gudrish marca otro tanto, esta chica es fantástica, lástima que esté tan abierta, quizá por eso le gusta tanto un palo de escoba…!

-¡50 – 40 para Slytherin! –gritó la directora arrebatándole el micrófono.

-¡Potter! – Albus se giró para ver a Malfoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿A que ahora no estás tan gallito como otras veces?

Albus le ignoró y se limitó a visualizar el campo, pero el rubio seguía dirigiéndoles palabras hirientes. Aquel chico era horrible, le odiaba…

-… ¡Mira, Weasley acaba de marcar otro tanto! ¿Sabes que pasó el otro día con ella, Potter? - - Albus, por primera vez le prestó atención - ¡Pues… el otro día… se me abalanzó y me besó! ¡Y antes del partido también he probado sus besos! – El moreno rió.

-¡Mientes! ¿Pretende que me crea eso?

-¿No te lo ha contado? ¡Yo pensé que érais amigos! Y... ¿qué más érais? ¡Ah, sí, primos!

-¡Eres un cerdo mentiroso!

-¡Eres un marica, Potter! – Rió el rubio - No me sorprendería que tuvieras una relación amorosa con ese amiguito tuyo… Pritchard. Ese insulto es típico de tu prima, recuerdo que antes de probar su dulce boca que sabe a fresas me dijo eso… mmm… ¡qué bien besa! ¿Lo…? – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Albus se abalanzó sobre él perdiendo su paciencia y el control, olvidándose de que sus padres estaban en las gradas.

-¡Los buscadores han encontrado la snitch! ¡Ah, no! ¡Están peleando! ¡Dale duro, Albus, arráncale esos pelos que tiene! – berreó Jordan.

Scorpius había salido volando riendo a carcajada limpia cuando Albus se abalanzó sobre él para intentar a saber qué, lo cierto era que el chico no paraba de perseguirle, y ahora, sobrevolaban todo el campo.

-¡Scorpius! – el chico dejó de huir para atender a Lía que le llamaba haciéndole señas extrañas pero una bludger golpeó fuertemente a la chica.

-¡Lo siento, preciosa! – Le gritó James con el bate en sus manos - ¡Albus! – pero a Albus no le hizo falta atender a las señales de James porque ya había visto la snitch y, con el rabillo del ojo, vio como Scorpius le perseguía y, poco a poco, se situaba junto a él.

Entre tanto, los marcadores estaban 100 – 60 a favor de Gryffindor. Al gryffindor se le pasó por la mente la situación de Scorpius de coger la snitch y lucirla ante sus narices, y no estaba dispuesto, su escoba avanzó ligeramente y la snitch se puso por delante de sus ojos, Malfoy le alcanzó de nuevo, ambos estiraban la mano lo más que podían pero Scorpius fue golpeado por una bludger de Simpson y este cayó al suelo del campo. Albus se agachó para evitar un rebote de la pelota sin perder la snitch y, antes de que una bludger tirada por Rookwood le golpeara la mano, el chico tenía en sus manos la pequeña pelota dorada.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO! ¡POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH!

Los clamores de las gradas inundaron el campo entero. Los gryffindors saltaban de alegría cantando "¡GRY-GRY-GRYFFINDOR!" Y los compañeros de equipo fueron a felicitar a su salvador. Rose le dio un enorme abrazo que Albus correspondió fríamente. Rose y Albus vieron a lo lejos como Boone, Lucy, Cloe y Luke se les acercaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja y corrieron a abrazar a sus amigos.

Al salir del campo, Ginny y Harry Potter, Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Hermione y Ron Weasley les esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. James fue a abrazar a su tío y padrino Ron Weasley, Lily a Victoire y Ted, Albus a sus padres y Rose a su madre.

-¡Enhorabuena, chico! – le felicitó Ron despeinándole el pelo al mayor de los Potter.

-¡Habéis estado geniales! – les animó Ginny que recibía el abrazo de Rose.

-Seguro que ganáis a Hugglepuff en el partido del próximo mes, y eso espero, aunque fuera mi antigua casa – los gryffindors rieron ante lo que dijo Ted, que rodeaba la cintura de la bella Victoire mientras soplaba sobre el flequillo azul de su pelo que le caía por la frente tapándole uno de sus ojos violetas y le impedía ver bien a sus "primos".

Pronto, se les unieron los demás Weasley. Amelie fue a abrazar a su hermana con entusiasmo. La pelirroja era un poco más baja que ella, en realidad, Fleur medía lo mismo que James, y este era un poco más bajo que Ted.

Lucy Thomas se acercó a la familia para saludarles y Harry le informó de que habían visto a sus padres el fin de semana anterior y que Luna esperaba otro niño.

-¡Ya lo sabía! – le sonrió a Harry -. Me pillará un poco mayor… pero eso no pasa nada… - dijo soñadora como siempre.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron le tenían verdadero aprecio a aquella chica porque les recordaba muchísimo a Luna, y su cariño aumentó en cuanto la vieron con aquel sombrero de Gryffindor.

-¿Os quedaréis más tiempo? – preguntó Hugo mirando a sus padres.

-Creo que no, nos debemos ir ya, cielo – le informó Hermione.

-¡Pero si el partido acaba de terminar, os podéis quedar un ratitín más! – dijo Lily juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡No va a poder ser! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Lily – le dijo Ted -. Para empezar…- dijo mirando a Victoire, pero esta se adelantó.

-¡Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para la boda! – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¿¡CÓMO?!

-¿¡PERDONAD?!

-¿¡YA, TAN TEMPRANO?!

-¿Qué os creéis? Vuestros padres se casaron, aproximadamente con la misma edad.

-¡Eran otros tiempo, Vicky! – le dijo Amelie despreocupada

-Pues no, lo haremos, y la boda será en julio. –informó Ted

-¿Con todo el calor? – preguntó James con cara de asco. Los demás rieron.

-Cualquiera diría que la noticia no os ha gustado – protestó Victoire.

-Es que… Vicky… ¡los chicos te quieren para ti solos! – dijo Ginny y todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-¡Será genial, enhorabuena! – Le felicitaron todos finalmente.

-Bueno, chicos, el Ministerio nos espera – les dijo Harry a sus hijos,

Y después de besar cada padre a cada uno de ellos, incluso a James, y de que Ted y Victoire se despidieran también cariñosamente de ellos, en esto James sí se dejó, caminaron hacia Hogsmeade para desaparecerse allí.

Esa noche se produjo un gran revuelo en la sala común. Todos celebraban la victoria mostrando sus grandes sonrisas y, algunas más acentuadas que otras, ya que muchos bebían whisky de fuego que los chicos de séptimo habían traído de Cabeza de Puerco, ya que podían acudir a Hogsmeade cada fin de semana.

Albus se encargó de apartar a Rose del grupo que celebraba la victoria para preguntarle algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. La sentó en el sillón que hasta ese momento era ocupado por el gato negro y de ojos amarillos de Amelie.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus? – le preguntó medio atontada a causa del whisky.

-Quiero saber algo – la chica asintió sonriente a pesar del semblante serio que ensombrecía el rostro del joven -. ¿Te besaste con Malfoy?

La sonrisa se le esfumó de inmediato.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-¡Él mismo, por eso me abalancé sobre él! Entonces… dime, ¿es verdad? – la chica miró los oscuros ojos de su primo y asintió. A él no podía engañarle. -¿¡QUÉ?! – gran parte de los alumnos que estaban más cerca se volvieron hacia la pareja sorprendidos por el grito del chico -¿¡PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE…?! – Pero la chica le tapó la boca con sus manos antes de que llamara más la atención.

-No pasará otra vez, te lo prometo, fue una tontería, me aprisionó contra la pared y pues… me… cogió la cara y me besó, y claro ¡Albus, no pongas esa cara! – el chico fingía arcadas y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Él me ha dicho que fueron dos, ¡Por favor, Rose! – bajó más la voz y le gritó en un susurro ronco - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre liarte con ese imbécil?!

-Se me fue la cabeza, Albus, y además la segunda… no sabía que era él, acabo de enterarme… -mintió.

-¿Encima te lías con tíos que no sabes quienes son? ¡Cualquier día te viola! ¡Eres imbécil, una cualquiera, sí, eso es lo que eres, cualquier día te convertirás en una tía como Gudrish si sigues liándote con chicos como Malfoy! – le espetó con furia.

A Rose se le saltaron las lágrimas y se reprimió el impulso de propinarle una bofetada

-¡Albus, no exageres! – le pidió enfadada a causa de las duras palabras de su primo-. Vamos a tranquilizarnos ¿quieres? – Dijo incorporándose y cogiendo las manos a su primo para que siguieran con la fiesta – Nunca, escúchame bien porque sólo te lo repetiré una vez – le dijo golpeando el dedo contra el pecho del moreno.- Nunca me vuelvas a comparar con Gudrish, ¿entendido? Y jamás me vuelvas a hablar así porque lo de Malfoy fue un puñetero error que no tuvo importancia y que no se volverá a repetir ¡He aprendido la lección, no volveré a besarme con ese asqueroso y estúpido…!

-Que te odia… - Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos. La chica guardó silencio, esa frase le produjo asco y un pellizco en el estómago que no soportó. Pero después asintió con una cara seria, definitivamente, no le gustó las palabras de Albus.

_**CONTINUARA**_

sOL: mil gracias x cntestar en serio... jajajaja... fltan muxos capitulos xa descubrir k pasa... chianananana!! kien piyara la proxima vez a rose y scorpius?? y cmo sera!? ay ay!!

Wiccancat: m alegrok t guste la pareja!! xo no sera la unika protagonista d este fic... P un besito y gracias x cmentar


	6. Situación viceversa

**CAPITULO 6**

A la mañana siguiente, los gryffindors se levantaron muy tarde a causa de la fiesta organizada el día anterior. Se enteraron de que Scorpius Malfoy y Lía Gudrish se encontraban en la enfermería a causa de las bludgers que les habían hecho caer de la escoba. Pero, gracias a la escasa distancia de la que se encontraban en el suelo, la caída no fue muy grave. De todas formas, eso no le impidió a Rose ir a visitarlo la misma noche del domingo. Por una parte se sentía culpable, y no sabía qué era lo que le atraía de él pero necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, a pesar de que sabía que él había sido el que le había contado a Albus lo del beso.

Eran las 9 y el toque de queda aún no se había pronunciado, así que decidió aproximarse a la enfermería, porque para ese entonces, ambos chicos estarían dormidos. Y no se equivocaba, entró en la enfermería y no encontró a la señora Pomfrey, estaría en su despacho haciendo pociones… Vio cómo Lía Gudrish también dormía y estaba soñando tan ricamente, la pobre chica tenía la pierna y el brazo escayolado. Se aproximó a la cama del chico que permanecía dormido y se sentó en un banquito que había junto a su cama. Le observó el rostro durante unos segundos… el chico yacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca también, así dormido se veía mucho más tierno. Su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y, dormía sin camiseta, sólo le protegían unas vendas que le rodeaban el estómago. El chico agarraba las suaves sábanas con su mano buena por debajo de su cintura, lo que permitió a la chica observar parte de los abdominales marcados que las vendas ni la sábana habían conseguido tapar…

**OooooooooOooooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Por fin era de noche y había dejado de recibir visitas, estaba completamente cansada. La caída que había recibido el día anterior le había proporcionado numerosas contusiones y un esguince de tobillo. La señora Pomfrey le había dejado al lado un jarabe para el dolor y se lo acababa de tomar cuando la enfermera se metió en su despacho. Entonces, cerró los ojos, decidida a descansar, pero un nuevo ruidito la despertó, entreabrió los ojos molesta y vio cómo unos pasos se dirigían hacia su camilla sigilosamente, cerró los ojos. Pensaba de quién se trataba, pero no lo supo con certeza hasta que el individuo se sentó junto a ella y le cogió de la mano. Ella se puso nerviosa, tenía que hacerse la dormida pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrirlos y decirle a Malfoy porqué hacía eso. Pero no le dio tiempo ni a pensar porque el chico ya se había levantado del asiento, aunque no le soltaba la mano que Rose dejaba caer laicamente como si estuviera dormida.

-Espero que estés dormida de verdad… - susurró.

Rose se movió hacia el lado contrario haciendo que él le soltara la mano, protestando débilmente y haciendo como la que tiene un bonito sueño del que no quiere despertar…

-Perdóname…

Rose abrió los ojos, pero él ya no le veía, ¿Ella estaba delirando? ¿El jarabe le había sentado mal? Sintió que el chico permanecía todavía de pie y no abrió los ojos, se preguntó de nuevo si estaría soñando, pero tuvo ocasión de comprobarlo cuando se pellizcó el brazo una vez que el chico se marchó, pero no, todo era real. Malfoy le había pedido disculpas. Aquella noche, a pesar del cansancio, sólo durmió cinco horas con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooOoooooo**

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien, y, excepto por el brazo y el costado, y una pequeña brecha en la ceja que acababa de descubrir, el chico se encontraba tranquilamente dormido. Lo raro era que no roncaba… se preguntó si verdaderamente estaría dormido y se aproximó hasta él para ver cómo respiraba. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, observó sus rasgos: Su rostro era pálido y bien definido, con facciones angulosas, una nariz fina y ligeramente respingona, unos labios rojos y finos, perfectamente delineados, le entraron ganas de probarlos de nuevo, subió la vista para ver unos ojos grises que la miraba… un momento ¿La miraban? La chica se apartó de sopetón del cuerpo del chico y se volvió a sentar en su banquito ruborizada. El chico se incorporó con una sonrisa triunfante e ignorando el dolor que le había causado ese levantamiento.

-¡Vaya Pecas, no sabía que tuvieras intenciones de besarme cuando fingía estar dormido!

-¡No las tenía! – replicó ella en un susurro para no despertar a Gudrish – Sólo que quería comprobar que no fingías.

-¡Oh, ya claro...! Weasley – la chica levantó la mirada que en ese momento se encontraba mirando al suelo avergonzada. Vio el semblante serio de Malfoy.

Se veía tan atractivo con ese pelo despelucado y no tan colocado como lo llevaba siempre… Y la brecha de la ceja hacía aumentarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres besarme sólo tienes que pedírmelo… no intentes robármelos cuando estoy profundamente herido y con contusiones en la cabeza que no me dejan pensar.

-¡Imbécil! – la chica se levantó y se fue de la enfermería maldiciéndose ella misma, ¿por qué había tenido que llegar hasta allí?

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooo**

Amelie estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres sola, frente a la mesa del escritorio. Habían pasado ya tres días desde el partido de quidditch y aprovechaba la hora libre que tenía para escribir una canción. De repente, James entró en la Sala e interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el chico.

-Tengo hora libre, ¿tu también? – el chico asintió mientras se acercaba a ella -. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas con la chica fogosa esa que habitúas? – le preguntó ella seriamente.

El chico rió.

-Porque ella ya no me interesa – dijo mirándole a los ojos cristalinos cuando llegó a la mesa. - ¿Qué escribes? – dijo arrebatándole la hoja.

-¡James, no, dámela! – la chica había saltado de su silla para quitarle la hoja al chico que ahora la mantenía en alto, lejos de las manos de la pelirroja.

-"Tick of Time", ¿es una canción?

-¡James! – el chico reía mirando a la chica que intentaba trepar por su brazo y, alternativamente, al papel, que intentaba leerlo. - ¡Dámelo! ¡No me seas idiota!

-Oh honey please, don't shed no tears, as long as I'm here... Suena bien – el chico le sonrió y siguió leyendo pero la chica le empujó y le tiró sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja se subió al escritorio, situándose encima de su primo, el chico ya había dejado de reír para ver cómo Amelie le oprimía una muñeca con una mano y con otra cogía la hoja de sus manos sutilmente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?

Amelie dio un respingo y casi se cae para atrás desde la mesa pero James la cogió de la estrecha cintura y la abrazó. Alex y Eddy acababan de entrar en la habitación y la pelirroja, muy ruborizada, se deshizo de los brazos de su primo.

-James… esto… intentaba quitarme mi hoja – dijo mientras se bajaba y con la letra de su canción en la mano derecha.

-Ha escrito una canción nueva – les anunció el moreno -¡No está nada mal! – sonrió a sus amigos y se bajó de la mesa.

-¿A ver? – Eddy se había acercado hasta su amiga para leer la canción y la chica no tuvo más remedio que dársela. -¡Amelie! ¡Está genial! La tocaremos el 31.

-De eso nada – protestó la chica recuperando su hoja -. Es muy mala, no tiene sentido y además… ¡Wood!

El castaño se había acercado a ella y le había quitado la hoja, después de leerla miró a la chica y le sonrió.

-A mí me gusta.

-¡Yo quiero leerla!

-¡Yo también! – Lucy y Luke habían aparecido por la puerta.

-¿Vosotros no deberíais estar en clase?

-La profesora Patil se encontraba mal… seguramente el profesor Boot la ha ido a socorrerla… porque Hugo y Lily también tienen clase libre y les tocaba con él. – informó Lucy a James aproximándose hasta su amiga. – Amelie, ¿por qué no quieres cantarla? – dijo pasándole la hoja a Luke.

-Es que… no sé, me parece muy tonta.

-Es perfecta, además creo que tú la deberías cantar – dijo Luke cuando terminó de leerla.

A Amelie le brillaron los ojos y se acercó al moreno.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! – sonrió ruborizado por la manera en que la pelirroja lo miraba.

-Bueno… entonces…

-¡La tocaremos, venga, hay que poner una melodía! – Animó Eddy.

Los seis componentes se subieron a la tarima y todos se juntaron en torno a Alex y James para tomar la base de la canción.

**OoooooooooOooooooo**

Por fin llegó la gran noche: El día de Halloween. Durante esas dos semanas lo único importante que había ocurrido era que los chicos ya tenían preparadas todas las canciones para el concierto, Amelie se había encargado de espabilar a Luke para que se moviera más por el escenario y se moviera con ella al son de la música mientras cantaban. Hufflepuff había ganado a Ravenclaw en el partido del sábado. Lucy tuvo que soportar de nuevo los insultos de Rookwood hacia su padre, pero se contuvo a lanzarle otro librazo sobre su cara de "pimpoku", como la definía ella, al parecer una de las muchas criaturas raras que ella "conocía".

Malfoy salió de la enfermería en cuanto le quitaron las vendas e hizo todo lo posible por escribir con el brazo izquierdo, ya que él era zurdo, pero los profesores desistían de su esfuerzo y le comentaban que conseguiría los apuntes más tarde, pero que al menos los podría estudiar, pues los exámenes empezarían el mes que viene. Rose había compuesto una canción para el grupo, y unto con Eddy, se dedicaba a mirar todos los libros de hechizos para que el concierto fuera perfecto. En cuanto a sus encuentros con Malfoy, el chico no paraba de lanzarle sonrisitas o más bien reírse de ella cada vez que esta pasaba por su lado, y provocaba que a la chica se le cayera algún libro o tropezara con algún jarrón de los que se encontraban en los pasillos. La chica no entendía porqué hacía eso, en todo caso, igual que Lucy con Rookwood, deseaba vengarse de él, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero no le gustaba la idea de que el chico la intimidara tanto.

La salida a Hogsmeade no estuvo tan mal, por ejemplo, Cloe disfrutó mucho de su cita con Matt McGuire, el chico de Slytherin y amigo de Scorpius… al menos… al principio.

-¿Vamos al salón de té de Madam PudiPie? – le preguntó ella cuando abandonaron el pub Las Tres Escobas.

-Eh… ¿Perdona? – le dijo el chico mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¿Nunca has ido?

-¡Fui una vez y eso fue una pesadilla! – la chica rió.

Se miraron a los ojos, estaban en medio de una calle solitaria sin saber qué hacer. Cloe vio la sonrisa de aquel chico, era moreno, con ojos azules y barbita. Sus labios eran muy bonitos… pero las paletas las tenía ligeramente separadas, aunque eso le hacía más lindo y tener un aire más infantil. Matt le cogió de la mano y la aproximó hacia él.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – sonrió y la chica se sonrojó, la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó.

Acarició el pelo de la morena y situó su mano detrás de su nuca, por debajo del pelo. A Cloe se le erizaron los bellos y apretó la mano de Matt con más fuerza. Cloe le dirigió una mirada y sonrió de medio lado, para mostrarle que quería que continuara. Matt se inclinó hasta ella pero justo cuando iba a posar sus labios sobre los de ella:

-¡Eh, tú, paletudo! – Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato.

Albus, Luke y Boone cuyo rostro estaba rojizo aparecieron por la esquina.

-¿Qué quieres maniquí? – le gritó Matt a Boone. Este se acercó más hasta la pareja, Luke y Albus no se lo impidieron.

Cloe, que se había dado la vuelta sorprendida y fastidiada por la intrusión, abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba que fuera Boone el que gritó eso.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Por si no lo habías observado, estaba a punto de observar a tu querida amiga – dijo agarrando a Cloe fuertemente de la cintura para que la chica apoyara su espalda sobre el pecho del chico.

-¡Déjala!

-¿Disculpa? – bufó.

-¡Eres un Slytherin! ¿Qué Gryffindor querría besarte?

-Pues ella misma – Cloe seguía sin habla, observaba a Boone completamente… ¿fascinada? – Hemos quedado hoy, siento que no haya querido quedar contigo, Ford, será que eres demasiado ¿cómo lo diría? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Eres demasiado anormal! – dijo esto riendo y cogió la mano de Cloe. –Vayámonos, este lugar apesta.

Cloe se dejó llevar pero sin dejar de mirar a sus tres amigos que se habían quedado pasmados, y cómo Boone la miraba con frialdad mientras que una mano de Luke le agarraba del hombro suavemente para que el chico no se alterase más de lo debido, agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada, ahora, sí que tenía verdaderas razones para odiarla.

Cuando la morena les contó lo que había pasado a sus amigas, las chicas decidieron quedarse con ella en la habitación, sería demasiado violento bajar con sus amigos a la sala común. Rose se sintió mal, primero Malfoy y ahora McGuire, definitivamente estaban defraudando a sus amigos. Deseó que Lucy no se liara con ningún slytherin, porque Rookwood tenía todas las expectativas: no era capaz de dejar de molestar a su amiga y eso solo podía significar una cosa: quería llamar su atención. Aunque confió en que Lucy era mucho más inteligente que Rose y controlaba mucho más las hormonas de Cloe y estaba segura de que su odio hacia el slytherin era supremo y no la cambiaría a no ser que el chico se comportara diferente. Lo cierto era que la venganza de ambos chicos estaba siendo preparada para que actuara el día de Halloween.

Esa misma noche, antes de acudir al Gran Comedor, Rose y Cloe se estaban viendo en el espejo para ver cómo iban disfrazadas. Amelie, que ese año no iba disfrazada a causa de que iba a cantar en el grupo, le dejó un disfraz de elfa de los Bosques. Rose era morena y con un hechizo mágico, consiguió adosarse las orejas picudas de plástico. Vestía un vestido amarillo y por encima una túnica verde con purpurina morada rajada que dejaba ver parte del vestido de tirantes que tenía debajo. Cloe se había ocupado de pintarle los ojos de los colores de su vestido, los cuales eran celestes y sus párpados parecían un auténtico arcoiris gracias a la conjunción de colores.

Cloe iba disfrazada de blanco y unas prendas muy ajustadas que marcaban su figura. El pelo se lo había recogido en una coleta alta y se había dejado dos mechones libres que le caían junto a su flequillo a modo de tirabuzones. Sus ojos marrones oscuros estaban perfectamente definidos por una sombra negra. Con un hechizo de Rose, las curvas de su vestimenta, y el cuerpo entero fueron cubiertas por escarcha. Rose abrió la boca de par en par.

-¡Eres la mujer de hielo más guapa que he visto! – La chica sonrió, pero el rubor de sus mejillas no se notó a cause del maquillaje blanco que se había puesto encima.

Bajaron a la sala y se encontraron a los componentes del grupo preparados. Todos vestían de negro y Amelie y Lucy se habían encargado de pintarles las uñas de negro a cada uno de ellos.

-Repito que no me gusta la idea de llevar las uñas pintadas – protestó Alex.

-¡Anda ya! Pero si estás muy bien – se burló Lucy.

-Te la estás ganando… - le amenazó con el dedo.

-¡Alex! ¡Pero qué bien te quedan las uñas! – le dijo Rose cuando se acercó hasta él y observando el dedo que señalaba a su amiga.

-¡Vale ya! – Las cuatro chicas rieron.

-¡Ese es el disfraz que Amelie llevó el año pasado, ¿no?!

-Sí, James… ¡qué buena memoria tienes! Me dijo que le trajo mucha suerte – le confirmó Rose sonriendo. El chico le sonrió dulcemente, pensativo.

Amelie y Lucy vestían con una falda larga y negra, sin embargo, las mangas de la camiseta ajustada de Lucy estaban rajadas como la túnica de Rose y las mangas de la camiseta ajustada de Amelie eran largas y completas, y ambas enseñaban los hombros. La pelirroja se había cubierto las manos de una especie de guante, pero no eran de lana, sino que dejaban ver parte de la mano porque eran de rejilla.

-Eddy, ¿has repasado todos los conjuros?

-Sí, todos y cada uno… ¡Luke te estábamos esperando!

El chico moreno bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y sonrió a sus amigas.

-¡Estáis guapísimas!

-¡Tú también!

-¡Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya! McGonagall dijo que estuviéramos antes de las 9 en el Comedor.

Luke y Lucy se despidieron de ambas chicas.

-¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado?

-¿Quién y cómo? – le preguntó Rose a Cloe cuando se sentaron en el sofá.

-Luke… con odio, repugnancia… Me odia por lo que le hice a Boone… - le dijo Cloe a su amiga tristemente.

-Que yo sepa no le hiciste nada.

-¡No les defendí! – protestó la chica poniéndose frente a Rose -. ¡Son mis amigos y no hice nada mientras Matt les insultaba! Me quedé allí, mirándole como una idiota… - cogió un cojín y se lo estampó en la cara.

-¡Para! Te quitarás todo el maquillaje.

-Me da igual, esto es una mierda… Luke me odia porque siempre estoy fastidiando a Boone. – Rose se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.

-Cloe – la chica levantó la vista y vio la mirada tierna de su amiga -, no creo que sea por eso… - tragó saliva pero la morena no se percató de lo incómoda que estaba Rose -… esto… Luke te sigue queriendo como amiga, sólo son imaginaciones tuyas… Ahora, si no quieres pifiar más tu vida, pasa de McGuire esta noche y dedícate a hacer las paces con Boone… tranquilamente. – Cloe asintió feliz por el consejo y abrazó a su amiga.

Entre las tres, cuando una estaba triste, desilusionada o deprimida, iban a pedirle ayuda a las otras dos o a la que se encontraba presente, lo cierto era, que con pocas palabras, siempre conseguían animarse. Las tres sabían que cada una estaría ahí para toda la vida, a pesar de algunos enfados que puedan tener de vez en cuando.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Wiccancat**: Malsoy se empeñaba en ser desagradable... x lo menos el curso anterior, la duda es... ¿cambiara en este?? A ver si en el siguiente capítulo te hago una sinopsis de los personajes más importantes jajaja

**Sol:** AY!! Habra proxima vez!? tu crees?? jajaja

Lo de Amelie y James creo que no fue nada más que coincidencia.. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!!


	7. Fiesta de Halloween

**CAPITULO 7**

McGonagall esperaba al grupo en la mesa de los profesores del Gran Comedor, Flitchwick y Neville Longbotton le acompañaban.

-Cuando la cena termine, las mesas se retirarán, vosotros subiréis aquí, los profesores os hemos preparado una tarima con vuestros instrumentos…

-Profesora, nosotros… hemos utilizado otros… instrumentos…

-¿Crees que no conozco la existencia de dicha sala donde habéis estado preparando todo, señor McMillan? En la última batalla esa era la estancia nupcial. – le dijo secamente, y el chico ruborizó.

-De todas formas… creíamos que no se podían sacar de la sala, directora.

-¡Ay, señor Pritchard! Todo esto magia, se puede hacer lo que sea.

-Entonces podría haber tenido mi propia guitarra eléctrica gratis desde hace años, profesora.

-No se equivoque, señor Pritchard, no creo que estos objetas puedan sacarse fuera de Hogwarts o de sus límites, tal vez lleguen a Hogsmeade, pero no más allá. Bueno, como decía… nos hemos encargado de que esté su guitarra, señor Pritchard y el instrumento de la señorita Thomas estén dentro… tal y como habéis dejado todo antes de marcharos para vestiros esta noche, tal y como acordamos, el orden de cada canción, las partituras de cada uno…

-La profesora McGonagall quiere que estéis atentos a cuando todos acabéis la cena y poder así empezar la fiesta, ella irse a la cama y los demás disfrutar.

-¡Neville! – el joven profesor se encogió de hombros.

-Era para que los chicos lo entendieran mejor, profesora. Lo siento.

-Bueno… habrá barra libre allí en la esquina – señaló Flitchwick a una parte de la sala – y vosotros cantaréis aquí arriba en cuanto la mesa haya sido apartada.

Los seis componentes del grupo asintieron. La gente estaba empezando a llegar y a ocupar sus respectivas mesas.

-Creo que ya es hora de que os sentéis – les recomendó la directora -. Me quedaré al principio de la fiesta, para ver cómo os va, a lo largo de la noche, me imagino que el profesor Longbottom y los profesores Patil y Boot os vigilarán, os deseo mucha suerte, chicos. – los chicos se lo agradecieron y se despidieron.

-¿Hemos tenido que bajar una hora antes para que nos diga eso? – se quejó Alex.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, pero pronto, las mesas se empezaron a llenar de gente disfrazada y, con ella la de los profesores.

-Ssshh… - les chistó una chica de Ravenclaw de 6º - Potter, Wood, ¿de qué se supone que vais disfrazados? – rieron como tontas y James y Alex se miraron con una sonrisa de lado.

-No vamos disfrazados – dijo Alex.

-Ni tampoco vestidos.

-¿Ah, no? – la chica salió del banco seguida de una amiga suya y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

Lucy, Luke y Amelie, que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer ya que Eddy se estaba besando con su novia que acababa de llegar.

-Mejor dicho, tampoco iremos vestidos esta noche si os incomoda tanto lo que llevamos puesto – les dijo James seductoramente.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír, Lucy y Luke habían dejado esa conversación tan absurda para darles conversación a sus amigos que acababan de llegar por perdida pero Amelie los observaba con frialdad. Alex se giró hacia su mesa para empezar a reír por una tontería que había dicho James y vio cómo sus ojos estaban llenos de… ¿celos? La pelirroja se giró hacia Luke y comenzó a hablar con él animadamente. Alex jamás entendería su comportamiento, pero llamó a James que se despidió de las dos compañeras de su curso y escuchó a su amigo.

-Amelie… está muy rara últimamente… ¿sabes por qué es? – el moreno observó a su prima lentamente y se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor ese Pritchard le ha tocado la patata… - dijo intentando parecer indiferente.

-¡No digas eso!

Amelie y Luke miraron a los dos chicos interrogantes. Alex y James fingieron una sonrisa y les saludaron, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando con el chico.

-Yo creo que es porque tiene celos…

-¿Celos? ¿De quién? – dijo prestándole atención.

-No sé… ¿de mí? Cuando hablo con otra chica me mira mal y el otro día, cuando te dije que dónde habías estado después de las pruebas de quidditch… no sé… hasta mis palabras fueron como si quisiera estar en tu lugar… tal vez se lo tomó a mal y por eso está así de rara.

-Alex – el chico miró a su amigo que seguía mirando a su prima -, no creo que fueran celos, lo mejor será que la dejes en paz – El capitán miró a su amigo detenidamente -, siempre has sabido que ella no te quiso – James le miró duramente y a Alex le sentaron esas palabras como una patada. -. Te voy a ser sincero – James tenía una expresión seria y fría pero cada palabra la dijo con calma -, creo que Amelie solo te usó para olvidarse de alguien.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Para olvidar a quién?

En esos momentos los platos se llenaron de una deliciosa comida que la gente empezó a devorar.

-¿Has visto esto, Alex? – Le llamó la atención Eddy - ¡Los han puesto esta vez! Los bizcochos de nata y jamón que tantos nos gustaron.

El castaño pareció olvidar la pregunta que le acababa de hacer a su amigo y empezó a comer. James les imitó y, rápidamente los platos fueron quedando vacíos.

-¿Preparada para la venganza? – le susurró Lucy a Rose, ambas rieron maléficamente

-Sigo opinando que Halloween ha sido el día menos oportuno para hacerlo – les susurró Cloe que estaba frente a ellas -. Lo que le habéis hecho no se notará.

-Te digo yo que sí… mírales cómo vienen disfrazados, Cloe, ¿crees que no se notará una poción que vuelva el pelo de Malfoy de vampiro y engominado que tiene ahora en uno verde de puercoespín? – rió Rose tan solo de imaginarlo.

-¿Y a vosotras qué os pasa? – le preguntó Boone riendo al ver el ataque de risa que les había entrado a sus amigas.

En ese momento Cloe y él se miraron y la chica dejó de reír para comer lentamente y un poco avergonzada.

-Nada… ya lo veréis – les dijo Lucy mientras se comía una tarta de chocolate y miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin por encima de la cabeza de Albus.

La mulata le pegó un codazo a Rose y las dos se elevaron por las cabezas de sus amigos. Con una risa maléfica en los labios, observaron cómo ambos chicos cogían su vaso lleno de zumo de melaza que acababa de aparecer ante ellos. Rookwood y Malfoy se lo bebían detenidamente y cuando lo dejaron otra vez sobre la mesa… El pelo engominado de Malfoy se puso de punta, de repente, todo su cabello ascendió hacia arriba como si lo agarraran del pelo, y eso no fue lo peor, sino que se volvió de un verde moco y pastoso. Rose escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo para reír y Lucy golpeaba soltando carcajadas al ver que a Rookwood le había pasado exactamente lo mismo pero su color se había vuelto rosa. Ambos chicos se miraron en el reflejo de la cuchara mientras sus propios compañeros se reían de ellos y salían presurosos del Gran Comedor acompañados de Matt.

La cena terminó exitosamente, los estudiantes eran conscientes de que había barra libre y les habían dejado un hueco a las bebidas. Los cuerpos de los componentes del grupo temblaron ligeramente al ver que los profesores apartaban la mesa y les llamaban para que se acercaran. Los alumnos de todas las mesas les miraron extrañados. The Charmed Lions subió los escalones y los profesores de repente bajaron el telón. Ahora los 6 chicos quedaban detrás de una cortina blanca y reluciente. Al otro lado, los alumnos exclamaron: "¡Oh!". Los profesores invocaron el escenario. Para asombro de los chicos, la tarima apreció con los instrumentos necesarios y perfectamente colocados.

-Vamos, subid, ¿a qué esperáis? – les sonrió Parvati Patil.

Los chicos asintieron, y, temerosos se subieron a la tarima. Lucy y Amelie se pusieron un pequeño gorro negro de bruja que les quedaba muy bien y entonaba con el ambiente. Una vez todos en sus puestos, notaron cómo las luces se apagaban iluminando solo el telón. Mientras recordaban todas las cosas… en la otra parte del Comedor, los platos habían desaparecido, las mesas fueron desplazadas hacia una esquina del comedor para ser llenadas con baldes de ponche, zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel, whisky de fuego… y habían dejado pequeños aperitivos al lado por si alguien tenía hambre. El alumnado se amontonó frente al telón para observar las siluetas de los artistas, emocionados por oír cómo tocaban, excepto los de Gryffindor, la mayoría no sabía de qué iba el grupo.

-¡Chicos y chicas! – El profesor Longbotton había acudido al estrado - ¡Tengo el placer de presentaros a un nuevo grupo que ha salido de aquí, de Hogwarts, ellos son estudiantes de Gryffindor, con todos ustedes... THE CHARMED LIONS!

La gente aplaudió fuertemente, estaban emocionados, aunque aún no los conocían. El telón se desvaneció. Luke, Lucy y Alex se habían colgado sus instrumentos del cuello, James permanecía oculto tras sus tambores y platillos, Eddy tenía dispuestas las manos, una en el piano, otra sujetando la varita. Amelie agarraba su pandereta y miraba a Luke y a Alex que era los que tenía más cerca. Alex asintió.

-¡B-Buenas noches! – saludó Luke sin mucho entusiasmo, Amelie decidió salvarlo.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS! Estamos muy orgullosos de cantar esta noche para vosotros, espero que nuestra música llegue bien a vuestros oídos, muchas gracias – Todos aplaudieron a la chica y Luke le miró agradecido. – ¡Nuestra primera canción se llama Eddy's Guns espero que os guste! – la chica le señaló y los demás aplaudieron.

James golpeó el tambor, todos se giraron y por el micrófono dijo…

-Uno, un dos tres y…

Alex y James empezaron a tocar haciendo sonar sus instrumentos, se les unieron los demás al poco rato. La melodía sonaba perfecta, y los encantamientos de Eddy la hacían sonar como si estuviera recién grabada. Amelie y Luke comenzaron a cantar a la par.

_Did you see the way she looked at me?  
Honey bee got two lies and she's got me_

_I tried to love her back_

Amelie y Luke se miraron sonriendo mientras cantaban.

_And then I shrunk back into my wrap  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one _

Los alumnos que se agolpaban frente a ellos sonreían de oreja a oreja, la música les encantaba. Y el ritmo que empleaban los chicos en sus canciones más todavía.

_Yes I see the way she looked at me  
Oh shes got an eye for an awkward guy like me_

_I tried to love her back__ – _Los demás añadieron(_she's just a girl_)

_And then I shrunk back into my wrap (she's just a girl)_

Los triunfantes estaban alucinando, los alumnos se habían puesto a saltar y a mirar a cada uno de los componentes.

_And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one_

_Yeah – _Amelie se acercó a Luke con su micrófono y los dos empezaron a cantar._  
Do do do do do do _– The Charmed Lions disfrutaban con los alumnos que les estaban viendo y, mientras cantaban o tocaban sus instrumentos se movían al ritmo de la música.

_I tried to love her back (she's just a girl)  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap (she's just a girl)  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one_

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah __– _Amelie hizo uso de sus gorgoritos

_I tried to love her back  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap  
And then I tried to love, I tried to love her back –_ Una centésima de segundo después la chica repetía lo mismo quedando en una fusión perfecta.

_(THE KOOKS: EDDIE'S GUN)_

La canción terminó y los alumnos aplaudieron. Todos se percataron de que había más chicas que chicos, pero eso no importó, el grupo gustaba igual. Algunos habían aprovechado para ir a la barra libre a beber algo mientras Amelie les informaba sobre la siguiente canción.

-¡Esta ha sido una canción dedicada a nuestro pianista y encantador Eddy McMillan! ¡Para todos, cantaremos Sofa's Song, esta está dedicada a nuestro batería James Potter debido a su vagueza tan característica! – los demás rieron.

-¡Un, dos tres y…!

Luke y Alex empezaron con sus guitarras, cada parte que tocaba uno quedaba perfectamente acomodada con la otra. Se unió Lucy, y más tarde James, Eddy y Amelie.

_The city freeze for  
I just realised I don't like you  
Me and my girl_ – Señaló Luke a Amelie mientras cantaba y tocaba la guitarra  
_Are going out for some air  
And I will do my best  
Just to get under her dress  
And catch you out if I can_ –cantó Amelie  
_On the other side of my sofa_

_Won't you come on over_ – cantaron los dos.  
_At the side of my sofa  
Oh won't you come on over_

Hubo una parte de la melodía en la que resaltaba Alex como experto en tocar la guitarra y dejando a todas las chicas con la boca abierta.

**L:** _The city heated up it  
It got blurry cause I'd had enough  
_**A:**_ And he tried to take your soul  
But didn't realise you keep it in a different hole _

**L&A:** _Won't you come on over  
At the side of my sofa  
Oh won't you come on over _

Esta vez el protagonismo fue de Eddy, que aprovechó la melodía que tocaban los chicos para distorsionarla y volverla más macarra. Y Luke ahora cantó con una voz más grave acompañada del bajo de Lucy, sin ningún instrumento más, mientras se acercaba a Amelie de manera terrorífica, sobreactuando, su vestimenta y la luz oscura le acompañaban, nombrando también al brillo que Eddy le acababa de proporcionar en el rostro para parecer más terrorífico y Amelie le seguía el cuento.

**L:** _So here he comes, a man with  
A loaded gun, I don't know if he  
_**A:**_ Wants my soul or my – _agudó ella cantando y Luke volvió a su sitio para volver a tocar la guitarra, con un rostro normal y sin actuar._  
__Cash flow, I s'pose I don't know_

**L&A:** _So here he comes, a man with a  
A loaded gun I don't know if he  
Wants my girl's heart or her pearls  
_**TODOS**:_ I s'pose I don't know  
I s'pose I don't know  
I s'pose I don't know  
I s'pose I don't know  
I s'pose I don't know_

_(THE KOOKS: SOFA SONG)_

La gente les aplaudió contenta. De nuevo, otra canción.

-No pensé que fueran tan buenos – le comentó Cloe a Rose con dos vasos de whisky de fuego.

-Lo hacen genial, ¿verdad? ¡Mira a la gente!

-Querrás decir… a la mayoría de chicas… mira cómo miran a James, Alex, Eddy… ¡incluso a Luke! Estoy segura que después de esto, nuestro amigo será muy popular… y no volverá a ser el mismo…

-Luke no cambiará, te lo digo yo.

-Pues si tu prima sigue así, lo cambiará…

-Un poco de atrevimiento no le vendría mal, Cloe, hay que sacar el lado oscuro de todas las personas – la morena le miró extrañada.

-¿Y tú desde cuando hablas de ese lado oscuro, Rose? – la chica se encogió de hombros mientras cogía a su amiga para ir a por otro vaso.

…_Doesn't stop to think it's because of he  
Always doing right, he stays healthy  
The girls in the alley won't get a hold of him  
He's got no time for that kind of sin  
And he, he's not a member of the Catholic Church  
The pastor of his town got sent down for dirt  
He sees the boys from Sunday school  
It's hard to believe what he read in the morning news…_

_(THE KOOKS: MR. MAKER)_

Eddy se estaba dando cuenta de que la mayor parte del público era femenino, se preguntó porqué al mismo tiempo que tocaba el piano, porque Amelie era una de las chicas más bellas del colegio y Lucy tampoco era fea, caray, no estaba nada mal – dijo mientras la miraba – pero se detuvo bien… era el sombrero que no les dejaba ver las caras… Se los achicó con un rápido encantamiento. Muchos alumnos se fijaron que la cantante era Amelie, la cual miraba a Eddy interrogante mientras hacía sonar la pandereta. Otros se habían fijado en Lucy, pero… Eddy pensó que era hora de sacar la leona que la rubia tenía dentro y que no la recordaran como la simple alumna chiflada que se inventaba criaturas… Disimuladamente, agitó su varita y dejó descalzas a las chicas, después, ambas faldas se acortaron por encima de las rodillas. Dio resultado, ahora los chicos se habían aproximado para ver cómo eran las piernas de las chicas. Eddy ignoró las miradas de reproche que les echaron las chicas y sólo se limitó a sonreír a los guiños que le hacían sus amigos estando de acuerdo con su decisión.

Lucy se agitaba a medida que tocaba el bajo y esto hacía que su falda se elevara de vez en cuando… Albus y Boone se aproximaron hasta la tarima y contemplaron a las dos chicas. A Albus se le enrojecieron las orejas… jamás había visto a su amiga con las piernas al aire ya que los calcetines del uniforme disimulaban la perfecta forma que tenían… tenía unas piernas…

-… preciosas – le susurró Boone fijándose en ambas chicas. El moreno asintió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a bailar, Rose – le dijo Cloe arrastrándola a la pista mientras bailaban al son de la música.

Muchos alumnos también se unieron a bailar y dejaron de contemplar al grupo. La música era muy buena y tenía muy buen ritmo. Hasta las chicas de Slytherin, incluso Lía Gudrish, a la que sólo creían saber bailar cosas que sonaban eróticas, bailaba felizmente con su disfraz de Mujer "sexy" de las Tinieblas.

Boone y Albus se habían acercado a las chicas, y con ellos, los demás alumnos de su curso de Gryffindor. Todos formaron un corro y se pusieron a bailar.

Cloe estaba acalorada, el whisky se le había subido, pero estaba decidida a coger otros dos más, eran un auténtico vicio, Rose la acompañó mientras las dos reían tontamente sin saber porqué.

El grupo ya había tocado otras canciones muy movidas que los chicos no paraban de bailar. La directora McGonagall ya se había marchado y, ahora quedaba la fiesta en manos de los profesores más jóvenes. Neville charlaba alegremente con Hagrid y otros hombres invitados por el profesorado mientras Parvati Patil y Terry Boot bailaban como si fueran otros alumnos.

-¡Bien! ¿Os está gustando la fiesta? – un "Sí" se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor ante la pregunta de Luke cuyo rubor en las mejillas del sudor había aumentado.

Siempre había sido un chico tímido e introvertido, suerte que había encontrado a Rose y Cloe que le ayudaron a integrarse, Lucy le dio la confianza necesaria que necesitaba para ser uno más de su grupo y Boone y Albus eran simplemente los mejores amigos que nunca habría tenido. Cuajó con ellos perfectamente desde el primer día, al igual que con Rose y se podía confiar en ellos plenamente… aunque algunas cosas… no se las podía confesar.

¡Pues ahora… esta canción va dedicada a todas aquellas personas que se dedican a fastidiarnos la vida! – Gritó James por el micrófono - ¡Espero que con ella saltéis!

Los alumnos se agolparon de nuevo ante la tarima pero sin dejar de moverse y animados, aplaudiendo.

-Uno… un, dos tres y…

James golpeó la batería, sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los grandes tambores, después se le unió Alex y por último la pandereta y el piano de Eddy, la guitarra de Luke no se escuchó hasta que este empezó a cantar:

_Oh, to hell with it_

_I'm gonna have a party x2_

**A&L:**_ I had the blankest year_

_I saw life turn into a T.V. show_

_It was totally weird_

_The person I knew I didn't really know_

**L: **_Time don't move_

**A&L**_: We're the only ones who do_

_Bendin' reason_

_'Cause its all we hold on to_

_I had the blankest year_

_I saw life turn into a T.V. show_

_It was totally weird_

_The person I knew I didn't really know_

**L:**_ And I was lonely (_**A:** Lonely)

_Thank god the band's doing well_

_But you don't own me (_**A:**_ own me)_

_I'd like to return this spell_

_'Cause it's not my size (_**A:**_ my size)_

_And your lies are so much bigger than my lies (_**A:**_ my lies)_

_And your ties are made of things that shouldn't be ties._

**A&L**_: Oh, fuck it (_**TODOS:**_ fuck it)_

_I'm gonna have a party x3_

_(NADA SURF: BLANKEST YEAR)_

La gente aplaudió locamente dejando de saltar, la canción había sido compuesta por James y Rose vio como todos felicitaban a su primo por el éxito. Los profesores ni se inmutaron, es más… Neville y Hagrid habían estado riendo con la canción y moviendo la cabeza al son de la música.

Cloe y Rose se sentaron acaloradas, el whisky de fuego se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza, al igual que a otros muchos alumnos, vieron a McGuire hablando con las chicas de Slytherin.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Malfoy – Cloe y ella se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Fue visto y no visto, un brazo fuerte le había cogido del brazo que Rose tenía sobre su muslo y sacó a la chica a rastras de El Gran Comedor. Cloe se quedó anonadada, sentada desde su sitio sin hacer nada, vio cómo Malfoy se llevaba a la chica y esta, a duras penas, podía zafarse de la mano que aferraba su brazo.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¿Qué te crees que haces? – decía balbuceando, definitivamente, el alcohol le había afectado.

-¡No! – dijo estampándola contra el frío de la pared de un pasillo donde se encontraba el baño de los chicos. - ¿Qué se supone que haces tú? ¡Mírame! – dijo señalándose el pelo.

La chica miró el cabello verde que ya no estaba de punta, al menos había conseguido aplastarlo de nuevo contra su cabeza. La chica lo miró a los ojos intentando parecer seria, pero sus facciones la traicionaron, la boca le empezó a temblar intentando contener la risa pero, pronto, no aguantó más y se empezó a reír.

-¡No te rías, estúpida! – pero esto provocó más la risa de la chica que ahora resbalaba poco a poco por la pared sujetándose la barriga.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperado. Al fin la chica terminó de reírse y recobró su compostura.

-¡Pero… si estás muy mono! – eso fue el colmo, la chica volvió a reír y Malfoy lanzó un puño contra la pared.

-Has sido tú, ¿verdad? – Cuando paró la chica negó… pero su humor la traicionó de nuevo y empezó a reír -. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soluciónalo, Weasley! porque si no… te juro, te juro que…

-¿Qué? – la chica dejó de reír para fijarse de nuevo en los ojos. - ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Tú?

**OoooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba en mitad de su cuarto año y la chica estaba en la biblioteca, mirando a Malfoy por encima del hombro de Lucy que parecía muy interesada sobre el cuidado de las Mandrágoras. Estaban ellas dos, Scorpius y un chico de Ravenclaw de sexto. Era sábado y sólo se limitó a adelantar el trabajo de herbología junto con Lucy que debían entregar dentro de una semana. Vio cómo el chico se levantaba a buscar un libro para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La castaña se levantó corriendo de su asiento y tachó todo lo que el chico había escrito en sus apuntes.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué demonios haces? – le susurró la chica.

-Pagar mi venganza – y dicho esto, recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa con los libros en el brazo.

Cuando Malfoy volvió se encontró a Lucy mirando al rubio con cara perpleja. El rubio negó y se acercó a sus apuntes. Lanzó un grito de ira y se volvió hacia la rubia.

-¿¡Has sido tú, estúpida!? – la chica negó temerosa, jamás había visto a Malfoy perder la paciencia así.

El chico de sexto le interrumpió.

-No ha sido ella – Malfoy le miró.

-¿Y entonces quién? – le espetó.

-La otra chica que estaba aquí.

Malfoy salió de la biblioteca hecho una furia. Lucy se quedó mirando a "su salvador" pero negó con la cabeza, había delatado a su amiga.

-Alguna tenía que pagar – le dijo serio -. Mejor la culpable que la inocente -. Se levantó de su asiento y se marchó mirando a los ojos de Lucy que le miraban sin parpadear.

Pocos minutos después de salir de la biblioteca, a la chica no le dio tiempo a esconderse cuando ya estaba aprisionada. El chico golpeó la pared con el otro puño, dejando así a la chica acorralada entre sus fuertes brazos. Rose se estremeció al sentir el golpe, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo para encontrarse el rostro de Malfoy lleno de cólera frente al suyo. Lo encontró horrible, era un arrogante, estúpido y merecía lo que le había hecho. Le miró a los ojos, era lo único que le gustaba.

-Te lo merecías. Volcaste mi caldero de pociones a propósito cuando ya tenía hecha la poción perfectamente elaborada para que no ganara… - el chico la interrumpió golpeando de nuevo su puño derecho contra la pared.

-¡Tropecé sin querer, imbécil! ¿Es que no te enteras de que mi misión no es hacerte la vida imposible, Weasley? Aunque no te lo creas, esa no era mi intención, tan sólo quiero que me dejes en paz, que me ignores, porque para mí no eres más que una niña sabelotodo que come libros y que jode a los demás con tal de que no le superen en sus estudios.

Se marchó sin dejar responder a la chica que se había quedado con la boca abierta para decir algo, pero tampoco le salieron palabras. Esa escena no se volvería a repetir.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooOooooooooo**

El chico golpeó la pared con el otro puño, dejando así a la chica acorralada entre sus fuertes brazos. Rose se estremeció al sentir el golpe, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo para encontrarse el rostro de Malfoy lleno de cólera frente al suyo. Verdaderamente… era guapísimo, incluso con el pelo así. A la chica se le escapó una sonrisa que el chico tomó como burla. Miró a ambos lados y después se dirigió a la chica, y esta, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin saber porqué lo hacía, le atrajo hacia ella de los cuellos de la capa de vampiro. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca… se miraron a los ojos, ambos habían cambiado a una expresión de deseo. Malfoy le apartó las manos en un rápido movimiento y cogió con sus manos la delicada cara de la chica, la atrajo hasta la suya bruscamente y la besó.

La chica correspondió, no sabía porqué razón lo hacía pero deseaba hacerlo, le prometió a su primo no hacerlo nunca más pero fue inevitable. Quizás fuera por el alcohol o lo que fuera, pero quería sentir esos besos… Por fin comprobó al Malfoy del que muchas veces le habían hablado. El chico devoraba su boca, y ella también lo hacía con la suya, le despeinó el pelo que sólo había sido aplastado con agua y lo acarició, rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos. La boca del chico se separó de la suya para desplazarse hasta el cuello de la castaña y besarlo, morderlo… Rose estaba extasiada, pensó que si Malfoy continuaba con esos besos, no aguantaría más las hormonas que el alcohol le despertaba. Le cogió la cara y lo miró, por primera vez, fue ella la que le besó, mordió el labio inferior de él e introdujo la lengua en su boca, Scorpius se la mordió ligeramente y, juntas, comenzaron una batalla que duraría mucho tiempo…

El rubio la cogió de la cintura y la arrastró hasta el baño, sin despegar los labios de esta. Rose ignoraba lo que hacía, sólo esperaba que eso no acabara nunca. Cuando se apoyaron en los lavabos, la castaña aprovechó para quitarle la capa a Malfoy y tirarla al suelo, le incomodaba bastante.

-¡Vaya, Pecas! – Dijo susurrando sobre sus labios - ¡No esperaba que quisieras llegar a más pero…! – la chica le cortó con un beso y luego le separó ligeramente desafiándole con los ojos.

-¡No hables! – el chico alzó una ceja, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando la chica le hizo volver a abrir la boca para besarle.

Malfoy había descendido las manos de la cintura hasta el muslo, puso la mano detrás de este e hizo que la chica lo subiera para que se enganchara en su pierna. Besó de nuevo su cuello, mordiéndolo, sonrió malignamente al ver que la chica trataba de impedir los gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ascendió su mano mientras acariciaba el muslo, haciendo desplazar el vestido, subiendo la mano poco a poco, era muy suave y eso le gustó.

Rose pensó que eso se le estaba yendo de las manos… mano la que tenía Malfoy, al acariciar su… ¿trasero? Se mordió el labio de nuevo fuertemente hasta hacerse daño, el chico la volvió a besar, esta correspondió agradecida. Ahora podía sentir los besos salvajes del chico, cómo exploraba cada parte de su boca cómo mordía su labio, cómo sentía su aterciopelada lengua pelear con la suya. Sintió que la mano de Malfoy se desplazaba ligeramente por la espalda para internarse dentro de sus medias, para internarse dentro de su tanga, para ver cómo acariciaba su… ¡carne de su trasero! Le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que el chico apartara las manos.

-¡Quieto ahí, Malfoy! – Dijo señalándole con el dedo seriamente – No estoy para… para…

-¡Oh, vamos, Pecas, era lo que querías, lo estabas buscando!

La chica bajó la vista y vio el bulto que Scorpius tenía entre las piernas, sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Ves? – dijo este volviendo a la carga, pero ella le detuvo poniendo las manos en el pecho.

-¡No! Me has malinterpretado.

-¿Qué te he malinterpretado? ¡Weasley, me has mirado el paquete, joder! No me cortes ahora el punto, si no continuamos… serías lo que se llama una calienta… Weasley ¿te encuentras bien?

Rose se había agachado débilmente sujetándose el estómago, por un momento, Scorpius sintió que se estaba riendo otra vez de él, pero, al ver el rostro de la chica pálido y descomponiéndose notó que no era así. La ayudó, aguantándola de un brazo y acariciándole la espalda.

-Tengo… ganas de vomitar… - dijo y corrió hacia una de las puertas que estaban abiertas para vomitar en el WC.

El chico se acercó hasta ella después de escuchar cómo vomitaba, y con asco le entregó papel higiénico que había allí.

-Te convendría beber un poco de agua… - la chica asintió a medida que se incorporaba.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban y fue al lavabazo a enjuagarse la boca.

-Lo siento, Weasley, pero así no me volverás a besar.

La castaña rió, aquel chico nunca cambiaría, miró al rubio, que le sonreía dulcemente, sí, dulcemente, no de manera orgullosa ni seductora… La chica agitó la varita, el pelo de Scorpius volvió a ser rubio.

-¡Bien hecho, te has ganado un pase para que te acompañe a la enfermería! – dijo acercándose a ella una vez que se vio en el espejo.

-No, estoy bien, sólo ha sido… ha sido el alcohol…

-¿El alcohol? ¡Caray, no te veía yo tan chica mala para emborracharte! – se burló sin dejar de mirarla y sin cambiar esa sonrisa.

La chica puso cara seria y le miró a los ojos.

-Es verdad, tienes razón – la cara del chico cambió a una de confusión – He vomitado porque te he besado.

Rose pensó que al slytherin se le iba a descomponer la cara de un momento a otro, pero se equivocó y empezó a reírse, ella lo imitó.

-¡Claro! Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó, buena broma, Pecas, buena broma… de todas formas…

-Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera – le sonrió la chica, el chico dejó de reír.

-En tu caso son tr… digo dos.

-Dos y el del partido de quidditch, ¿crees que soy tonta? – dijo aproximándose hacia él y golpeándole el pecho.

-No, para nada. Subestimo tu inteligencia – dijo asintiendo. La chica empezó a reír pero, otra vez, las fuerzas le fallaron -. No quiero que rechistes, te llevaré a la enfermería – le cogió la mano y ambos salieron del baño.

**OooooooooooOooooo**

En aquellos momentos, la fiesta seguía igual de divertida. Cloe se había unido a bailar junto a las compañeras de su curso y siguió bebiendo whisky de fuego, llevaba tantos chupitos que ya no sentía el ardor que solía producir la bebida. Se sentó como pudo en una silla, acalorada por el baile, se aireó con la mano, la escarcha del vestido se le estaba derritiendo del calor que sentía, combinar fuego con hielo no era buena idea. Vio cómo Lía Gudrish se liaba con un tío de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

-Puta… - se susurró la morena mientras seguía viendo la fiesta.

Movía la cabeza al son de la música aunque ya ni siquiera entendía la letra. Amelie habló de nuevo.

-¡Bueno chicos, creo que es la hora de una canción lenta! La fiesta ha dado sus frutos, por lo que vemos… sería bonito veros bailar en parejas… Uno, un dos tres y…

Eddy empezó a tocar el piano clásico, le acompañó Alex tocando la guitarra de manera clásica y elegante. Durante la melodía, el grupo vio cómo se formaban varias de las parejas. Un golpe de batería de James indicó que le tocaba entrar a Amelie mientras Eddy ponía un fondo melancólico a la música.

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change__ – _esta vezLuke hacía la segunda voz._  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

**A&L:**_ Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

Cloe, desde su sitio, vio cómo Boone se sentaba en una silla vacía, al fin estaba solo y sin Albus, antes de que el moreno viniera, se levantó decidida, pero McGuire le interrumpió el camino.

-Déjame, Matt – le contestó bordemente.

Boone volvió la cabeza, vio como Cloe forcejeaba con McGuire, tuvo el impulso de acercarse, pero el recuerdo del fin de semana le vino a la mente y se paró los pies. Por fin la chica consiguió zafarse del slytherin y vio como se dirigía hasta ella medio tambaleándose. Le cogió de la mano y lo levantó de la silla arrastrándole al centro de la pista.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Bailar contigo – dijo abrazándose a su cuello y reposando la cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

-¿Y McGuire?

-Perdóname, Boone – la chica le miró a los ojos y a él se le encogió el estómago

…_We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse…_

-¿Perdonarte qué?

…_are we the same people as before this  
came to light?..._

-El oto día… no…. recshioné… hip… y… me fui con Macguar…

-Estás borracha, Cloe – dijo intentando apartarla pero la chica se aferró más a ella.

-No… Sé… sé que siempe hasestao enamorao de mí, Boone… - el chico se ruborizó y aún más cuando la morena empezó a darle besos en el cuello.

-Cloe, para… - pero la chica continuó dándole besos cálidos por el cuello y Boone hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para pararla – Cloe… no

…_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

En esos momentos, a Luke se le cayó la púa de la guitarra descoordinando un poco la melodía, pero por suerte estaba la guitarra de Alex. Amelie lo miró extrañada y vio cómo al chico se le habían puesto hasta las orejas coloradas. Miró hacia la pista. La mayoría de las parejas que bailaban se estaban besando y siguió cantando pensando que sólo sería casualidad. Lo cierto era que, cuando Luke se volvió a recuperar sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en aquella pareja más alejada de las demás.

_You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me..._

-Tu también me gustas mucho, Boone – la chica abandonó el cuello del moreno para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

El chico estaba colorado, y los pómulos que siempre tenía de un tono rosado natural se habían vuelto rojizos.

-No sabes lo que dices, Cl…

La chica se adelantó a sus palabras y le besó. Boone abrió los ojos de par en par, su amiga estaba completamente borracha, lo cierto era que había deseado eso desde hace años. Observó que ella disfrutaba del beso que aún no había sido correspondido y decidió imitarla. Boone la estrechó entre sus brazos cogiéndole de la cintura. La chica profundizó el beso en cuanto el abrió la boca, acarició su cuello y su pelo corto mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más dulce y más tierno. La chica se separó y Boone abrió los ojos atontado. Cloe le acarició el suave rostro.

-A mí no me pareces un maniquí, me encantas – Boone rió y Cloe le dio otro beso.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

_(THE RED JUMPSUIT A__PPARATUS: CAT AND MOUSE)_

Eddy terminó la canción con una preciosa melodía en el piano clásico. Algunas de las parejas se separaron lentamente, como si no quisieran que eso terminara pero, venía, por desgracia, la última canción de la noche. Iban a dar las 4 de la madrugada y ya era hora de acabar. Esta vez la que habló fue Lucy.

-¡Bueno, amigos nuestros, terminaremos esta velada con una bonita canción para todos vosotros, se llama "Shine on", y fue compuesta por nuestro compositor favorito Eddy McMillan! – Un aplauso se escuchó por todo el comedor -. Gracias también a James Potter y Alex Wood que consiguen la base de una auténtica melodía – otro aplauso recorrió la sala - ¡Y, sobre todo, un aplauso a nuestros cantantes, Amelie Weasley y Lucas Pritchard sin ellos no seríamos nadie! – Los aplausos resonaron más fuertes y con ellos silbidos o "¡¡Tío bueno!!" "¡¡Maciza!!".

-¡Y el último aplauso a nuestra bajista Lucy Thomas, sin la cual, nuestra música no sería tan perfecta! – dijo Eddy sonriéndola.

Lucy se ruborizó, y más aún, al recibir los aplausos de la gente, se oyeron entre los gritos de los chicos… "¡Eres mi chiflada favorita!". El chico negro inundó toda la sala de una oscuridad total en la que sólo se iluminaban los micrófonos, reflejando así los rostros de los seis componentes y las partituras que los músicos tenían puestas sobre sus instrumentos.

-Un, dos… un dos tres y…

La pandereta de Amelie comenzó a sonar acompañada de un sonido dulce que Eddy se encargaba de transmitir a través del piano. Luego se incorporó el tambor de James que lo hacía sonar débilmente, y después comenzó Alex. Los cuatro mantenían una melodía suave y los alumnos habían dejado de bailar para atenderles, aprovechando la última oportunidad de escucharles. Luke empezó a cantar tan solo con esos instrumentos.

_Safety pins holding up the seams,  
That make you mine  
About your hair, you needn't care,  
You look beautiful all the time._

James golpeó todos los tambores y platillos, Lucy tocó el bajo y Luke empezó a tocar su guitarra.

**L&A:**_ Shine, shine, shine on_

Por cada palabra, Eddy había iluminado la estancia con fuegos artificiales y luces fulgurantes y fosforitas que salieron de su varita.

_Yes  
Won't you shine, shine on_

**L:**_ Your magazines, of  
people at the seams  
But you still read  
I must admit, I don't  
believe in it  
But I see how you get sucked in_

**L&A**: _Shine, shine, shine on – _Y de nuevo pasó lo mismo, solo, que en vez de desaparecer, las luces siguieron rondando por todo el Gran Comedor iluminando cada rincón_  
Yes  
Won't you shine, shine on_

_(Sha la la la) – _Corearon los demás_  
Shine, shine, shine on – _lo mismo_.  
__Yes  
Won't you shine, shine on_

_Because you're not done _

Ahora solo se escuchó la pandereta de Amelie, el bajo de Lucy, el piano de Eddy, un breve movimiento de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Alex los platillos de James. Amelie y Luke se juntaron en el centro de la tarima espalda con espalda y comenzaron a cantar a la vez.

_Why do you bite the  
hand that feeds you?  
__Why do you  
Why do you bite the hand  
that feeds...you! _

De Nuevo, todos los instrumentos erosionaron al mismo tiempo y fuertemente creando muy buen ritmo.

_Shine, shine, shine on –_ Los alumnus cantaban ya el estribillo y todos se cogían de las manos alzándolas hacia el techo. Los chicos estaban emocionados_  
Yes  
Won't you shine, shine on  
(Sha la la la)  
Shine, shine, shine on  
Yes  
Won't you shine, shine on _

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y solo cantaba Luke acompañado de su guitarra.

_Safety pins holding up the seams,  
That make you mine  
About your hair, you needn't care  
You look beautiful all the time._

_(THE KOOKS: SHINE ON)_

La canción terminó y los estudiantes estallaron en vítores. Los componentes del grupo se miraban los unos a los otros incrédulos del éxito que habían obtenido. Había silbidos, gritos de júbilo, aplausos, de todo, y lo más increíble, era que los de Slytherin no les abuchearon, es más, vieron como casi todos los que permanecían allí lucían una bella sonrisa. La fiesta había sido un éxito.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

sOL:Toma encuentro ajajajaj en cuanto a tus suposiciones.. no voy a decirte nada!! lo descubriras a lo largo d la historiaa xDDDgracias x cmentrme


	8. The Charmed Lions

**Sol: **Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo!! el 7 es uno d mis favoritos tmbien !! Mil gracias por tu comentario.. y ahi siguen ls encuentros d tu pareja favorita... y de otra... muahaha

**ATENCIÓN:** LEEMON!

**_PERSONAJES PERDIDOS:_**

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Rubio, sin pelo engominado, ojos grises, alto y morboso xDDD Es un pícaro e irónico y oculta muchos secretos. Buscador de Slytherin

**_OooooooOooooo_**

**Rose Weasley:** Castaña, pelo ondulado con flequillo de lado, ojos azules y con pequeñas pecas en la cara. Inteligente, valiente y amiga de sus amigos. Cazadora de Gryffindor

**Hugo Weasley:** Hermano de Rose, pelirrojo con ojos miel. Tiene un papel secundario

**Amelie Weasley**: Es la 2ª hija de Bill y Fleur por tanto es prima de Rose, Hugo, James, Albus y Lily. Son los únicos de la familia que están ahora en Hogwarts. Es pelirroja, pelo corto con flequillo despuntado, con ojos azules muy claros, casi cristalinos. Es extrovertida, amiga de los chicos, voz secundaria de The Charmed Lions y una chica poco corriente en Hogwarts porque es un poco… ¿rebelde?

**_OooooooOooooo_**

**James Potter: **Alto, espalda ancha, moreno, pelo largo y despeinado, ojos marrones oscuros. Golpeador de Gryffindor. Viste con pantalones anchos o caídos, sudaderas… Es el batería de The Charmed Lions. Es un poco mujeriego…

**Albus Potter:** Es de la misma estatura que Rose. Moreno, ojos verdes… Es un poco tímido, pero sincero y valiente. Es el buscador de Gryffindor.

**Lily Potter:** Pelirroja, bajita, ojos marrones oscuros como los de su madre. Está en tercer año y está todo el rato con Hugo y sus amigos. Cazadora de Gryffindor. Su papel es muy secundario.

**OooooooOooooo**

**Alex Wood:** Hijo de Oliver Wood. Alto, espalda ancha, castaño claro, pelo largo y despeinado, ojos miel. Capitán y guardián de Gryffindor. Mejor amigo de James y estuvo saliendo con Amelie en 5º año. Guitarrista de The Charmed Lions. Es simpático, se centra mucho en dirigir el equipo de quidditch. Viste con pantalones anchos o caídos, sudaderas…

**Luke Pritchard:** Es alto, moreno con el pelo medio rizado y medio larguito… ojos azules oscuros, intensos. Es tímido y muy dulce. Amigo de Albus y Rose. Cantante de The Charmed Lions. Es hijo de muggles

**Lucy Thomas**: Hija de Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas. Es una chica lista, a pesar de que haya heredado la creencia en cosas que no existen de su madre. Rubia, con el pelo ondulado, mulata y ojos grandes y azules. Toca el bajo, o el corto como ella lo llama, en The Charmed Lions. Amiga de Rose y Albus

**Cloe Finnigan:** Hija de Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan. Es morena de pelo largo y liso y flequillo recto. Amiga de Rose y Albus. Es un poco más presumida que Lucy y Rose.

**Boone Ford**: Sus padres son magos. Es moreno, con los pómulos marcados y rosados. Sus ojos son oscuros y profundos. Amigo de Albus y Rose.

**Eddy McMillan:** Hijo de Ernie McMillan. Es un chico negro, moreno con rizos, de ojos oscuros muy simpático y dulce, es el pianista de The Charmed Lions y el que pone todos los encantamientos al escenario y a la música para que todo sea perfecto. También es prefecto y es amigo de Amelie y James.

**Matthew Mcguire:** Amigo de Malfoy. Moreno, con barbita, paletas separadita y ojos azules. Papel secundario

**Phaull Rookwood:** Robusto, de espaldas anchas, alto y moreno con ojos oscuros. Papel secundario. Golpeador de Slytherin.

**Lía Gudrish: **Amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. Cazadora de Slytherin. Se la conoce por ser la más guarra del colegio.

**Fred Jordan:** Hijo de Lee Jordan y Angelina Jhonson. Es negro, moreno y con ojos oscuros. Comentarista de los partidos de quidditch. Compañero de habitación de Albus, Boone y Luke.

**CAPITULO 8**

El domingo fue un auténtico día de resaca. Los componentes del grupo tenían los dedos agarrotados pero eso no fue nada comparado con la noticia que Luke y Amelie trajeron a los demás componentes del grupo…

La pelirroja estaba en la sala común con Alex, James y Eddy. Los tres habían decidido levantarse temprano para terminan sus tareas.

-¡Te repito, Eddy, qque no debiste acortarnos la falda! ¡Imagínate que estamos sin depilar! – los tres amigos la miraron y se rieron de ella.

-¡Como si a ti eso te importara! – rió James.

-¡Oye! Que vista como vosotros no significa que sea una machorra y que me guste llevar mis pelambreras al aire – los chicos volvieron a reír.

-¡Amelie llevas falda cada día porque es el uniforme del colegio, supuse que las tendrías depiladas!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Eddy. Los calcetines son largos y tapan las pantorrillas.

Luke bajó las escaleras bostezando.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

-Terminando esto – le contestó Alex revolviendo los apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía encima de la mesa.

-Voy a desayunar, ¿venís o ya…?

-¡Voy contigo! – exclamó la pelirroja sonriéndole, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron por el retrato.

Por el camino, Amelie les daba consejos sobre los exámenes que tenía que hacer para los TIMOS, decía que no eran tan complicados como los alumnos esperaban, que tan solo había que tener un poco de paciencia. Estaban bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo cuando les llamaron desde bajo. Se giraron y vieron a la directora McGonagall. La directora subió las escaleras y los chicos comenzaron a andar detrás de la túnica violeta que la profesora movía al andar.

-Suerte que os encuentro tan temprano. Primero debo felicitaros, estuvisteis muy bien – Amelie y Luke se sonrieron orgullosos -. Y como segunda cosa os quiero decir que alguien os espera en mi despacho, aún no ha llegado, pero acabo de recibir una carta en la que se presentará en breves minutos, así que, vamos, no quedaros rezagados.

Los chicos apresuraron el paso y por fin llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra que presidía la escalera del despacho de la directora.

-"Tarta de melaza"

Los tres se montaron en la escalera y, cuando llegaron arriba, la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta del despacho. Estaba vacío, pero un minuto después de que los jóvenes tomaran asiento con permiso de la directora, la chimenea se encendió con llamas verdes y de ella salió un hombre alto y espigado. Llevaba una túnica negra, su cabellera se había perdido y el único cabello que decoraba su cabeza era el de su barba canosa. Tenía los ojos oscuros, pequeños y rasgados, las patas de gallo eran muy pronunciadas. El hombre sonrió a cada uno de ellos. Amelie y Luke se miraron sin comprender.

-Buenos días, me llamo Harius Folleman – Besó la mano de la directora y luego la de Amelie, por último estrechó la mano a Luke. – Profesora McGonagall, espero que haya recibido mi carta, por la cara de los chicos creo que no les ha explicado el motivo de mi visita.

-No, señor, no me ha dado tiempo, pero, por favor siéntese.

La directora agitó la varita e hizo aparecer de la nada otra silla como las de Luke y Amelie. McGonagall se sentó detrás de la mesa y Harius al lado de los chicos, sus ojos vagaban del uno al otro.

-Bueno, no importa. He venido para deciros que me encantaría promocionar vuestro grupo a través de mi cadena musical mágica.

A Amelie y Luke por poco se les caen las bocas al suelo de lo abiertas que la tenían. Folleman se limitó a sonreír.

-Sí, sí, no es ninguna broma. Estuve en la fiesta de anoche viéndoos y verdaderamente me encantasteis, tenéis mucho ritmo, son muy buenas canciones, con una melodía que conmueve a los jóvenes de vuestra edad y, sobre todo, el desparpajo que tenéis cada uno al hablar ante el público. – Luke y Amelie no cambiaban la expresión.

-Por favor, señor Pritchard, señorita Weasley, cambien esa cara.

-¿L-lo dice en serio? – Pudo exclamar la pelirroja mientras le brillaban sus ojos que miraban a los del hombre – el hombre rió de nuevo haciendo que se achinaran sus ojos y se acentuaran más las patas de gallo.

-¡Claro! Yo fui el productor de las Brujas de Macbeth y el que se encargó de promocionarlas al mundo mágico. Pero ahora su música ha quedado más anticuada… Necesitamos a jóvenes para fortalecer la buena música y proporcionaros así un grupo de categoría y de una nueva generación. Me gustaría que me enviarais una maqueta en un CD, entre estas dos semanas de noviembre.

-¡Eso haremos, señor! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – le dijo Luke.

-Nada, hombre. A mí me habéis convencido, por suerte estuve allí para escucharos, pero yo no soy el único en todo esto. Ya sabéis como me llamo, ahora, profesora McGonagall, lo siento, pero debo irme. Me están esperando. Cuando recibamos la maqueta – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a los chicos que no podían ocultar su felicidad – os mandaré la respuesta en una carta. Encantado de conoceros, señorita Weasley, señor Pritchard – les inclinó la cabeza y besó de nuevo la mano de la profesora. Después desapareció de nuevo por la chimenea.

Cuando Luke y Amelie salieron del despacho gritaron saltando y abrazándose. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados. Se les olvidó desayunar y acudieron a contárselo a los demás.

-¡¿Cómo decís?! – exclamó Alex que fue el que pudo decir algo.

-Lo que habéis oído ¡Vamos, tenemos que preparar la maqueta!

-Esperad, hay que esperar a Lu… - pero las palabras de Eddy fueron interrumpidas.

La rubia había aparecido por la puerta arrastrando a Cloe.

-¡No seas estúpida, Cloe! Tarde o temprano te tenías que enfrentar.

-No, me va a odiar, no quiero, no quiero verle, además tengo sueño. Tráeme aquí el desayuno, por favor, Lucy.

-¡No, cuanto más retrases el encuentro, peor será! – Cloe se aferraba a la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Lucy, le vas a arrancar el brazo! – la rubia lo soltó de repente, se dio la vuelta y vio a todos sus componentes del grupo mirándola extrañados.

-Emmm… ¡Hola! – dijo con una risita tonta, Eddy fue el único que le sonrió.

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, Cloe había vuelto a su cama y se había tapado con las sábanas. Lo dio por perdido y cerró la puerta tras ella. Cuando bajaron, sus amigos le contaron lo que había pasado y se limitó a quedarse con la boca abierta. Después, acudieron a la Sala de los Menesteres para hacer la maqueta.

**OoooooooooOooooooo**

Scorpius estaba sentado junto a la camilla de Rose y con la cabeza apoyada en la cama mientras cogía la mano de la chica. Pero, un dedo que llamó a su espalda interrumpió su sueño,se desperezó y se dio la vuelta para enfocar a un rostro enfurecido. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo, era alto y fuerte, sus ojos eran de Rose y sus mejillas estaban decoradas con pecas, el rubio se echó hacia atrás asustado. Detrás de el había una figura femenina que se parecía mucho a Rose.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hija, mal nacido?!

-¡Ron! – la mujer le cogió del brazo.

Scorpius se levantó de la silla asustado y echándose hacia atrás.

-¡No le he hecho nada! Yo fui el que la trajo hasta aquí

-¡Mentiroso! Seguro que le has dado una poción para que vomite y ahora te sientes culpable y por eso le acompañas, ¿no?

-¡Ron, por favor!

-¿¡Pero qué dice usted!? – Le espetó el chico sin perder la educación que su padre le había enseñado - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que su hija se emborrache y luego me la encuentre por los pasillos vomitando!

-¿¡Pero cómo te…?!

-¡Ron!

Ron había salido detrás del chico para agarrarle del pescuezo pero Hermione le retuvo. Scorpius no perdió la compostura y, después de desafiar a Ron con la mirada se marchó murmurando:

-Weasleys desagradecidos… mi padre tenía razón.

Ron fue a ir de nuevo detrás del chico pero Rose abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – dijo mirando a sus padres con expresión soñolienta.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué te ha pasado? McGonagall nos ha llamado diciendo que estabas en la enfermería. – dijo su madre acercándose hasta ella.

-Ah… verdad – dijo recostándose sobre la cama.

-¡Malfoy estaba aquí! – le espetó su padre. -¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-¿Malfoy estaba aquí? – sus padres asintieron – Bueno, pues… yo me encontraba mal después de la fiesta y fui al baño… y vomité… Malfoy me encontró y me trajo pero…

-¿¡Estás embarazada?! – le preguntó su madre abriendo mucho los ojos, vio cómo su padre casi se desmaya.

-¡NO! Debió ser el whisky de fuego…

-¡Whisky de fuego! ¡Pero, niña, si sólo tienes 15 años!

-Mamá, en Halloween es barra libre – le explicó la chica

-Pues voy a protestar, voy a decirle a McGonagall que…

-¡Hermione! En nuestra época también había lo mismo, solo que nosotros éramos más responsables – dijo con rintintín Ron.

-Bueno… lo siento… no volverá a pasar, la próxima vez sólo beberé hidromiel.

-¡Rose! – la chica rió.

-Era broma, era broma… - después de que sus padres se sentaran a ambos lados, pensó - ¿Entonces Malfoy se ha quedado aquí conmigo toda la noche?

-Eso parece – le dijo su madre que no se le escapó la sonrisa que lucía Rose en el rostro.

-Ese niño es un maleducado y un imbécil, igual que su padre. Arrogante y mentiroso, igual que él.

-¡Ron! Te recuerdo que él ha estado mucho más bien que tú. – el pelirrojo la miró con cara de frustración -. Te ha tratado de "Usted" y ha dicho que él la trajo hasta aquí y es verdad, y encima se ha quedado toda la noche con ella.

Ron miró al suelo y, de nuevo, se volvió hacia su hija con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas.

-¡Rose! ¿No estarás liada con él?

-¡Papá! – la chica fingió estar dolorida a causa de las palabras de su padre. ¡Yo nunca podría estar con un tipo como él! Pero… si es verdad que ha tenido el detalle de traerme y preocuparse por mí – las mejillas se le encendieron e intentó ocultar la sonrisa – ¿Draco Malfoy habría hecho eso por vosotros? – Dijo mirando de uno a uno a sus padres, los cuales se miraron y negaron con la cabeza - ¡Entonces Scorpius es diferente de verdad! – dijo incorporándose de un brinco sobre la cama.

Sus padres se sobresaltaron y la tumbaron de nuevo.

-¡No te mezcles con gente de "sangre limpia"! – le advirtió su padre – No vaya a ser que ahora le cojas cariño al niño, Rose.

-¡No, por Dios! Es sólo que me alegra saber que por una vez no habéis tenido razón en vuestras suposiciones – la chica rió al ver las caras de sus padres.

De repente, la señora Pomfrey apareció por la puerta de su despacho con un jarabe y un vaso.

-¡Hermione, Ron! Me alegra veros – saludó a ambos chicos con un abrazo y luego entregó el vaso lleno por la mitad del jarabe que lucía un tono morado – Es para que se te quite la fatiga, cielo. – Rose se lo bebió de un trago.

-¡Sabe a mora! – dijo relamiéndose.

-Sí, bueno, ahora ya está bien, señorita Weasley, puede irse a su sala común si lo desea, tan solo ha sido un malestar típico de después de una fiesta. Recuerdo que a tu padre le pasó lo mismo cuando tomó un vaso de hidromiel – dijo poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Ron.

Rose y Hermione le miraron inquisitivamente.

-¡Ah no, no, Poppy, lo mío fue diferente, la bebida estaba envenenada! – Las tres mujeres empezaron a reír.

Cuando Rose salió de la enfermería y acudió a la sala común, se encontró a Cloe metida entre las sábanas de su cama. La chica le contó lo que pasó y Rose a ella también.

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso, Cloe?

-¡Demasiado es que me acuerdo!

-Sabíamos que Boone siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, pero… bueno, aunque nunca lo hayas admitido, también se te notaba que te gustaba.

-¡No! Eso da igual, mi duda ahora es… ¿qué hago ahora que lo voy a ver siempre?

-¡A mi también me toca ver siempre a Malfoy!

-Pero Malfoy no está en tu grupo de amigos ni en tu misma casa.

-Eso es verdad – Cloe se tapó de nuevo con las sábanas, frustrada. – Escúchame, tienes que comer algo, Cloe. Voy a salir afuera a ver si está Boone, si no está, vamos al Comedor. – la chica asintió bajo las sábanas.

Una escena parecida se vivía en la habitación de los chicos.

-¡No voy a bajar Albus, me la voy a encontrar! ¡Y me recriminará que abusé de ella porque estaba borracha, y encima ni se acordará de lo que me dijo!

-Boone, no seas idiota, tendrás que comer algo.

-¡No tengo hambre! – pero su estómago gruñó traicionándole.

-¿Tú? ¡No me lo creo! Así que… te vas a aguantar porque vas a venir conmigo a desayunar.

Albus le cogió del brazo, abrió la puerta y se asomó, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas estaba abierta, pero en ella no había nadie.

-No hay gatos en el pasillo – pero justo cuando iba a sacar a Boone de la habitación se detuvo.

Vio cómo Rose también arrastraba un brazo, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Rose y ambos soltaron las manos de sus amigos empujándolos hacia dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rose se aproximó hasta Albus.

-¿Quién va primero?

-A Boone le rugen las tripas.

-Bien, ve tú, pero rápido, Cloe no aguantará mucho más sin comer – Albus asintió.

Rose se volvió a meter en su habitación y Albus sacó a Boone de la suya que no le paraba de hacer preguntas hasta que Albus le cortó.

**OooooooooOooooooo**

Pero evitar esos encuentros no duró mucho. El mismo lunes, el prior encuentro fue en el desayuno en El Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los alumnos esperaban su correo de principio de mes, pero hubo algo que cambió la expresión de todos los que recibieron el periódico El Profeta. Amelie y Luke estaban desayunando junto con Lucy y Rose cuando Fred Jordan, el comentarista, se les acercó.

-¡Eh chicos, mirad! Dijo poniéndoles el periódico en el centro.

En esos momentos entraron Alex, Eddy y James y les agitaron la mano para que se apresuraran. Los chicos se aproximaron y pudieron ver en el periódico una foto de ellos tocando en la fiesta de Halloween y cómo la gente saltaba y bailaba. El título decía:

"THE CARMED LIONS, UN NUEVO DESCUBRIMIENTO PARA LA MÚSICA"

-¿¡QUÉ?! – Exclamaron todos.

-Y esto no es nada, lo que pone dentro es aún mejor – Fred Jordan comenzó a leer.

_En el pasado día 31 de octubre se realizó, como cada año, una fiesta especial de Halloween en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde todos los alumnos acuden disfrazados al gran evento para disfrutar del banquete y bailar con la música que se les dedica. Pero esta vez, la directora McGonagall decidió dar permi__so a seis alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor para que animaran la fiesta y al público tocando las canciones que ellos mismos habían compuesto. La directora no se equivocó, pues The Charmed Lions, como así se llaman provocaron un gran revuelo entre los estudiantes, ahora se les puede escuchar tarareando muchas de sus canciones. Con su música divirtieron a todos e hicieron de la velada un auténtico espectáculo. Entre los componentes del grupo podemos contar con la voz principal, un chico llamado Lucas Pritchard, llamado Luke por sus amigos. Es un chico de quinto año cuyos padres son muggles y que ahora mismo ignorarán el éxito que ha provocado esa voz tan original entre el público mágico, pero seguramente serán conscientes del gran talento que tiene su primogénito. Luke Pritchard toca también la guitarra eléctrica, que hace de secundaria. La segunda voz pertenece a una chica muy atractiva llamada Amelie Weasley, cuyos padres lucharon en la Gran Batalla. La principal guitarra eléctrica pertenece a Alexander Wood, hijo del famoso jugador de quidditch y guardián de los Chudley Cannons, Alex es un chico que mostró su dominación de la guitarra con fantásticos manejos de las cuerdas. El bajo pertenece a una chica llamada Lucy Thomas, hija de la editora de _"El Quisquilloso"_. La batería es tocada por James Potter, el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, salvador de la nueva época que estamos viviendo. Y, por último, el toque especial al grupo lo pone un joven llamado Edward McMillan, que, gracias a sus encantamientos, dotaron a las actuaciones que hicieron de una magia espectacular."_

-¡Es genial! – exclamó Amelie levantándose del banco entusiasmada.

-Esto significa que… podemos causar mucho éxito en…

-¡James, debes entregar ya la maqueta!

-Aún no está hecha, nos falta tres canciones por meter en el CD, Alex.

-Bueno, pues… chicos, esta noche habrá que terminarla y mañana la mandas, James – convino Eddy.

Los amigos asintieron y se pusieron a desayunar entusiasmadamente.

Por la tarde, después de las clases, Alex decidió que tocaba entrenamiento, así que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entrenó duro. Se tendrían que enfrentar contra Hufflepuff y, durante los últimos años, habían sido verdaderamente buenos. Eddy, Amelie y Lucy estaban ansiosos porque los chicos llegaran temprano a la Sala de los Menesteres para grabar. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Alex y Rose llegaron pronto, sin embargo James tardó bastante más.

Estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso, quería coger un atajo por uno de los retratos cuando se encontró a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin que cotilleaban sobre el grupo, entre ellas estaba Lía Gudrish.

-¡A mí me parecieron geniales! – comentó una chica morena.

James observó cómo Lía meneaba las caderas al andar. Acababan de salir de la biblioteca y las chicas aún llevaban el uniforme lo que hacía que la falda de la chica, que ya era corta de por sí se acortara más. James esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Wood y Potter están buenísimos! – Exclamó una – Lástima que sean de Gryffindor.

-Pues a mí no me parecieron tan brutales, es más, hubiera preferido una música normal antes que la suya. – replicó Lía

-Pues yo no lo creo - Las cinco chicas se volvieron hacia atrás deteniéndose

James caminaba con la escoba en el hombro, los pelos húmedos y despeinados a causa de la ducha que se había dado. Los pantalones caidos y la camiseta ancha de mangas cortas dejando ver sus fuertes antebrazos le hacían más atractivo.

-No creo que pienses eso, Gudrish – dijo sin parar de caminar – porque yo te vi saltando como todas las demás cuando tocábamos cualquier canción.

La chica frunció el ceño y luego relajó la expresión para alzar la ceja. El chico ya iba por delante de ellas y las chicas comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Y cómo es que te fijaste en mí, Potter?

-Me fijé en ti como me fijo en cualquier chica que está buena – le guiñó el ojo y el chico dobló la esquina.

Lía Gudrish sonrió triunfante y más al ver como sus amigas se volvían hacia ella mirándola con la boca abierta.

**OoooooOooooo**

Cuando Rose vio a Malfoy salir de la clase de pociones del martes fue tras él para agradecerle lo que hizo el sábado, ya que no tuvo ocasión el día anterior.

-¡Malfoy! – el chico se dio la vuelta dejando de meter las cosas en su maleta.

-¿Qué pasa, Pecas? – la chica resopló, estaba odiando el mote.

-Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí el otro día…

-¡Ah, eso! No fue nada, Weasley, sólo quería ver cómo veían tus padres que no eres la niñita buenacita come-libros, y la manera correcta fue llevarte a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey les avisara – la chica frunció el ceño y resopló de nuevo.

-¿Es que de tu boca no puede salir nunca palabras amables, o un simple de nada y cerrar el pico? – el chico sonrió de lado.

-No, ya ves que no.

-Bueno, de todas formas, me agrada saber que te quedaste toda la noche conmigo porque estabas preocupado por mí, para humillarme sólo abría bastado con dejarme dormir e irte a tu sala común – la chica sonrió al ver que el chico abría la boca dispuesto a replicar pero no le salieron palabras – Gracias, Malfoy – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica se marchó por el pasillo.

Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba y cuando desapareció, se tocó rápidamente la mejilla derecha donde le había dado el beso. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

**OooooooOoooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos del sexto piso cuando se encontró a Rookwood manipulando una armadura.

-¿Qué haces? – El moreno se apartó de la armadura de un respingo y suspiró aliviado al ver que era Malfoy.

-¡Ah, eres tú!

-¿A quién esperas?

-A Thomas – su rostro brilló de malicia.

-¿Y se puede saber qué le vas a hacer ahora a la pobre?

-He preparado esta armadura para que se eche encima de ella cuando pase.

-¿Y cómo sabes que se va a echar sobre ella y no sobre otra persona?

-Bueno… ese es el último retoque que debía preparar. – dijo rascándose la cabeza riendo socarronamente -. Le he hechizado para que so se tire sobre ningún chico.

En ese momento, junto a Malfoy pasó un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff y pasó por delante de la armadura. Al joven no le pasó nada.

-¡Te ha salido bien! – dijo Scorpius aproximándose hasta él ya seguro.

-La cosa es que… ¿cómo le digo que se tire sobre Thomas?

-Pues no sé… - dijo Malfoy rascándose la barbilla y mirando la estatua – De todas formas no creo que la pobre chica se merezca que esto…

-¡No seas blando ahora, Scorpius! Thomas se merece esto y mucho más.

Ambos se colocaron detrás de la armadura para inspeccionarla. Pero en ese momento no vieron que Rose Weasley se aproximaba hasta ellos y que pasaba por delante de la armadura justo cuando esta se derrumbó ante ella aplastándola contra el suelo. Malfoy y Rookwood abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Phaull se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Vámonos, tío! – Y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Malfoy se quedó petrificado, vio cómo la melena castaña de la chica se había esparcido por el suelo, y la cara de Rose de esfuerzo por quitarse la armadura de encima, pero la armadura le había destrozado un brazo. El chico reaccionó y ayudó a levantar la armadura. Cuando la chica estuvo libre, Rose le miró con odio, en esos momentos se le cruzaron por la cabeza mil cosas, ahora la chica sí pensaría que su misión era no dejarla en paz y le haría la vida imposible. Pero Weasley se levantó como pudo del suelo y le desafió con la mirada, se aproximó hasta él y levantó la mano derecha para estrellarla contra la mejilla derecha del rubio.

-Creí que esta no era tu misión – y con los ojos llorosos se fue corriendo de aquel pasillo dejando a un Malfoy dolorido y acariciándose la mejilla derecha.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooooOoooooooo**

James se apresuró hasta la lechucería. Acababa de comer y tenía hora libre ya que esa mañana había tenido las horas ocupadas. Cuando encontró a su lechuza, metió el disco en una bolsita y cuando se lo iba a enganchar en la pata…

-¡Accio disco! – el CD salió volando de sus manos para posarse en las de Lía Gudrish.

La chica estaba en la puerta, apoyada en el marco de piedra. La falda casi le quedaba como un cinturón ancho y la blusa ajustada le resaltaba los abultados pechos. Su corbata se encontraba por debajo de los dos botones que la chica se había desabrochado para que se le viera el escote. Su pelo caoba caía por sus hombros en pequeñas ondulaciones hasta llegar por debajo de su pecho. El flequillo le escondía unas finas cejas y enmarcaban unos ojos verdes almendrados.

-¡Vaya Gudrish! – Dijo James cuando la miró de arriba abajo - ¡Veo que no pierdes el tiempo! Dame el disco, anda, bonita.

-¿Para qué es? – dijo mirando la bolsa sin perder la calma.

-Eso no te importa – dijo aproximándose hasta ella.

-Bueno… - dijo mirando a los oscuros ojos del moreno -… si no me lo dices, lo descubriré yo sola.

Se metió el disco en el escote y justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, el chico le agarró del brazo haciendo que la chica quedara con la espalda pegada a su pecho. James le agarró ambas muñecas con su grande mano e introdujo la mano en el escote de ella.

-¡Vaya, Potter, no creía que fueras tan descarado!

-Deberías haber supuesto desde hace más tiempo que no soy como mi hermano Albus.

James cogió la bolsa con el disco y se encargó de acariciar un pecho de la chica. El chico resopló sobre el cuello blanquecino de ella produciendo que a esta se le erizaran los bellos. Sin abandonar las muñecas, el chico se metió el disco en los calzoncillos. Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando la chica agitó la varita y cerró la puerta firmemente para que el moreno no escapara. James se volvió.

-¿Quieres jugar?

La chica se abalanzó sobre él para arrebatarle el objeto pero este le esquivó cogiéndola de nuevo de los brazos, pero esta vez ella peleó y, con el forcejeo, ambos cayeron sobre el suelo de paja que, por suerte, estaba limpio. Lía intentó liberarse del cuerpo de James que había caído encima de ella. Pero este le acarició el muslo para que se tranquilizara. La chica dejó de moverse para mirarle a los ojos, ambos jadeaban agitadamente. James no retiró su mano y ambos chicos seguían mirándose. Y, de repente, Lía le besó, con un beso fugaz que al chico sorprendió. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, las manos de ella agarraban la cabeza de este, Lía reposaba sobre la paja, pero pronto no lo estaría.

Ambos chicos a la vez se acercaron y se besaron salvajemente, James se colocó esta vez abajo, sentando a la chica encima de él. Gudrish le desabrochó la camisa, o más bien se la arrancó haciendo saltar algunos de sus botones. James cogía a la chica del rostro mientras le introducía la lengua por cada recoveco de su boca. Las manos del chico se desplazaron de su rostro a su cintura, descendiendo por los costados hasta llegar al centro de la camisa, donde fue desatando cada botón de la blusa. Lía, sin aguantar más, le ayudó y aceleró el proceso. James abandonó su boca con un mordisco para desplazarse por su cuello y morderlo a medida que acariciaba la espalda de la chica, la cual, encorvaba la espalda hacia atrás del placer que le hacía sentir el gryffindor.

-Creía que… no querías volver… a las andadas…

-Y no lo… deseaba – dijo entre besos el moreno.

Las manos de James se detuvieron en el cierre del sujetador lila que la chica llevaba y lo desabrochó con facilidad. La chica tumbó el torso del chico sobre la paja de un empujón brusco y lo miró a los ojos. Se acercó provocativamente a su boca mientras se movía altivamente sobre la pelvis del chico. El chico cerró los ojos, nunca podría dejar de habituar a esa chica, le hacía explotar todas sus hormonas en unos minutos. Le agarró de la cintura mientras esta pasaba su lengua por los labios definidos del chico, la lengua de la chica se desplazó por el cuello y lo mordió dejando en él una gran roncha morada, poco a poco fue bajando, comenzó a darle besos por los hombros, los pectorales bien marcados a causa del quidditch, los abdominales… Se detuvo en su entrepierna. James abrió los ojos malhumorado porque la chica se paró en la parte más interesante. Pero esta ya desabrochaba el cinturón que él tenia y le despojaba de los pantalones, así como de sus boxers. La erección del chico era prominente y la slytherin lo observó deseosa. Pero, antes de hacer nada, guió las manos de su amante hacia sus pechos para que los acariciara. James se incorporó de nuevo, acompañando las caricias con besos y mordiscos. Lía gemía. James guió su boca otra vez hasta la de su amante. Gudrish acariciaba el pelo del moreno sin dejar de moverse sobre él, provocando que la erección del chico aumentara. El gryffindor descendió sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica y le quitaron la corta falda que tenía deshaciéndose también del tanga que hacía juego con el sujetador.

Lía acarició el torso del chico sin dejar de besarle. James posó sus manos sobre las nalgas de la chica, la levantó levemente y luego la penetró con brusquedad. La slytherin soltó un grito de placer, pero sus gemidos no cesaron a medida que las fuertes embestidas del chico aumentaban. James desahogaba los suyos en los pechos de esta, los suyos eran roncos, y eso excitaba más a la chica, que comenzó a exagerar sus movimientos. Gudrish cogió el rostro del chico y lo besó de nuevo. A medida que se movían con rapidez, las lenguas de ambos se movían con fluidez una dentro de otra, peleando, devorándose. James mordió la lengua de la chica y su quejido provocó que James llegara al orgasmo y, con él, también la slytherin. Ambos se tiraron sobre la paja exhaustos. Pero la chica se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Ya?

-¿Qué esperabas, Potter? Esto es una lechucería, no un cuarto para dormir.

Se estaba poniendo el sujetador cuando notó que el chico se incorporaba del suelo y sonrió maléficamente cuando notó las manos de él rodearle la cintura y besar su cuello. La castaña cerró los ojos agradecida y los abrió en cuanto el chico la abandonó para empezar a vestirse. Lía se acomodó entera y cuando fue a salir por la puerta, se giró hasta el chico que estaba abrochándose la camisa.

-Me tomaré la poción como siempre, Potter, descuida – y dicho esto salió por la puerta que abrió tras un hechizo.

Por suerte para James, no había nadie fuera esperando desesperado a que alguien abriera la puerta. Se sentó sobre la paja mientras se ponía los zapatos del uniforme y se quedó pensativo mirando al suelo, pero los pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que una figura alta y pelirroja apareció por la puerta. James se levantó de la paja del suelo como si le hubieran clavado un alfiler. Amelie le miraba de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada y seriamente. James la miró a sus ojos cristalinos.

-E-Esto, Amelie, no es lo que parece, estaba aquí…

-Pensé que la fogosita ya no te importaba. Al menos ya sé quien es ella – dijo aproximándose a una lechuza -. He visto a Gudrish salir de aquí y ver cómo se ponía una cola alta… jamás creí que cayeras tan bajo.

-No, verás, Amelie, te lo puedo explicar…

Su prima se volvió con una expresión fría y altanera en sus ojos. Al verlos, James se sobrecogió.

-¿Explicarme qué, James? Si tú y yo no tenemos nada… ¿verdad? – dijo sonriéndole.

-No, claro que no, pero…

-¿Has entregado la maqueta?

-¿La maqueta? ¡Ah, sí, la tenía por aquí! – dijo registrándose los bolsillos, pero no lo encontró.

Se maldijo por dentro al haber sido tan tonto de caer en la trampa de la Slytherin, le había quitado el disco.

-¡Mierda! – dijo apresurándose por la puerta.

-¡James! – el moreno volvió tras sus pasos al oír su nombre en los labios de su prima. – Tienes la cremallera abierta, siempre te pasa lo mismo.

El chico ruborizó inmediatamente y se subió la cremallera, después se dirigió hasta las mazmorras dispuesto a encontrar a esa endiablada chiquilla.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Por favor!! me gustaria tener mas reviews!! (


	9. Secretos que ocultar

**CAPITULO 9:** Secretos que ocultar

Ni por la tarde, ni por la noche del martes, James encontró a la slytherin por ningún pasillo, así que decidió planearle un maléfico plan para el día siguiente.

-Rose, ¿vosotros tenéis hoy pociones con slytherin? – le preguntó a su prima que estaba en la sala común leyendo un libro sobre runas antiguas. La chica asintió tras el libro - ¿A qué hora?

La castaña abandonó su libro, extrañada y miró a su amigo inquisitivamente, se preguntó si sabría lo de Scorpius y se encogió en el sofá.

-¿Por qué?

-Para… ver si te la podías saltar para una canción que queremos hacer… - improvisó el moreno – los de sexto tenemos hoy dos horas libre y me preguntaba si…

-No voy a perder ninguna clase, James.

-Está bien – le dijo, su prima volvió a la lectura - ¿a qué hora lo tenéis de todas formas?

-Dentro de una hora – contestó con desgana.

Vio cómo por encima de su libro el chico se alejaba sonriendo y temió que le hiciera algo al pequeño Malfoy. Vio entrar a Luke y Amelie que reían alegremente y cómo James los miraba extrañado. Rose abandonó su libro para llamar a ambos chicos.

-Tengo una canción a medias – les dijo cuando se sentaron.

-¿Cómo se llama? – exclamó Luke emocionado

-Pretty fly

-Mmmm… déjame ver la letra – le pidió Amelie.

Cuando la chica se la dio, la pelirroja vio cómo la página estaba escrita hasta la mitad.

-Me gusta – dijo la pelirroja luciendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Rose sonrió contenta y le pasó la letra a su amigo que también le echó un cumplido.

-Podríamos empezar a tocarla – propuso. – Necesitamos canciones nuevas para un nuevo repertorio.

-Sigue soñando, Luke – rió Amelie tirándole un cojín y levantándose del sofá.

-Oye ¿y por qué no? – Exclamó el chico siguiéndola alrededor de la sala - ¡Somos un nuevo descubrimiento para la música! – Sonrió – Tal vez podamos hacer miles de discos, Amelie y…

Rose vio cómo los chicos subían las escaleras que dirigían a los cuartos y cómo Luke exclamaba ilusionado todos sus sueños ante una Amelie que escuchaba eso ridículo y no paraba de reír.

Volvió a su lectura pero esta era verdaderamente aburrida y fue a visitar a Hagrid. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con el viejo guardabosques.

Caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, algunos alumnos correteaban bajo el sol, que de vez en cuando se nublaba. Se notaba que ya era noviembre y que el frío había aumentado. En dos semanas habría que sacar ya la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes, pero algunos disfrutaban de los pocos días de calor que le quedaba al colegio. Bajó la escalinata empinada de piedra entre los cuervos que graznaban sobre las rocas que había sobre la hierba fresca. Vio de lejos cómo la chimenea de Hagrid echaba humo, pero las ventanas estaban apagadas. Supuso que estaría fuera de la cabaña alimentando a Buckbeack, el hipogrifo que les mostraba cada vez que acudían a su clase. Rodeó la cabaña, espantando así a un cuervo más que se situaba sobre una de las calabazas que se había escapado del huerto de Hagrid, pero lo que vio en el jardín le asustó. Se escondió pegando el cuerpo a la piedra fría que edificaba la casa de Hagrid, pero de nuevo asomó la vista, incrédula a lo que veían sus ojos.

Hagrid había soltado a Buckbeack de su poste y contemplaba como un niño que le llegaba un poco más alto que su cintura le tiraba hurones muertos a la criatura. Hagrid aplaudía encantado sonriendo y el chico sonrió.

-¡Gracias, Hagrid, siempre me ha encantado este hipogrifo desde que nos lo enseñaste en tercer año!

-Gracias a ti, pequeño, sin tu ayuda, Buckbeack no podría tener toda esta comida. Me pregunto dónde encuentras estos hurones muertos.

-En el bosque… deberé tener más puntería que tú – rió

Rose volvió a mirar de nuevo, no, seguro que había sido una ilusión. Pero ahora no podía vislumbrar bien quién era el chico ya que el cuerpo de Hagrid le cubría entero. Otro hurón lanzado por el muchacho fue alcanzado al vuelo.

-¡Ah! también traje agua a Fang, de esa laguna, cada vez está mas viejo, ¿no Hagrid?

El guardabosque asintió apenado.

-No le queda mucho de vida, incluso aunque beba de esa laguna, Scorpius.

Rose se quedó petrificada, no podía ser, sería una pesadilla, todo eso no podía ser real. Sin miedo, volvió a mirar y vio cómo el chico golpeaba la baja espalda de Hagrid ya que no llegaba más lejos. Tenía razón, lo que había visto era real. No podía moverse, la impresión había sido sobrehumana. ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy ayudando a Hagrid? ¿Por qué el profesor no le había pedido ayuda a ellos y sí al rubio muñequito de plástico? En esos momentos sintió celos, envidia, Scorpius había mostrado más atención a Hagrid que ella, y no estaba dispuesta a que el chico fuera mejor que ella. A partir de ahora ayudaría a Hagrid en todo lo que fuera posible. No se movió, decidida a escuchar más la conversación.

-No te puedes quejar, Hagrid, sino fuera por esa laguna, habría durado mucho menos, y además, Fang ha vivido como un rey – Hagrid asintió enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-Pero… ha sido mi única compañía durante muchos años, desde que era así de pequeño – dijo señalándole con las manos el tamaño que para Scorpius no era tan pequeño. – Bueno – dijo abandonando toda pena y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio. – Será mejor que te vayas, Malfoy. Los de cuarto están apunto de llegar y no querrán que te vean aquí con el feo y viejo guardabosques.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es por eso – le dijo el chico mirándole con sus ojos grises seriamente

-Oh, sólo bromeaba – dijo golpeándole la espalda y haciéndole caer al suelo – Ups, perdona, perdona…

-No es nada – rió Malfoy sacudiéndose la túnica cuando se levantó del suelo. – Hasta mañana, Hagrid.

Rose vio cómo el chico subía la empinada escalinata. Recordó entonces que Malfoy nunca le había hecho ninguna burla a Hagrid durante las clases que habían tenido durante todos esos años, sino que se mostraba indiferente, pero lo cierto era que Rose se preguntó si sólo fingía y, verdaderamente, era un amante de las criaturas mágicas. En ese momento, los alumnos de cuarto bajaban por la escalinata y Rose decidió salir de su escondite para acudir a su clase de pociones.

**OoooooooOooooooo**

James se había metido en el baño de mujeres que había en el pasillo de las mazmorras, decido a esperar a la dichosa Slytherin. Tenía allí lo necesaria párale plan: varita y una ducha. Atento y escondido detrás de la puerta, vio cómo dos chicos de quinto año pasaban por la puerta, después pasaron otros dos, su prima, Lucy, Cloe… y un minuto después apareció ella, por suerte estaba sola, abrió la puerta por completo, asustando a la chica, a la cual la cogió del brazo y la introdujo bruscamente en el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empujó a la castaña contra la puerta. Desafiante en la mirada y con la sonrisa de lado, James le apuntó con la varita. No se equivocaba, dos de sus amigas golpeaban la puerta y gritaban su nombre.

-¡Lía! Lía ¿estás bien?

James ensanchó su sonrisa a medida que acercaba la punta de su varita al cuello de la asustada chica. El chico le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que contestara.

-¡S-sí! – contestó mientras miraba a la varita miedosamente.

-¿Seguro? Te hemos visto entr ….

-¡He dicho que estoy bien! – el chico asintió agradecido.

-Está bien – añadió la otra chica -. Te esperamos en clase.

Una vez que el moreno escuchó alejarse los pasos de todos los alumnos quitó la varita del largo cuello de la chica.

-Buena chica.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? Ahora mismo no puedo perder el tiempo contigo, tengo clases de pociones.

-Me importa un carajo, ¿dónde está el disco?

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas la tonta, Gudrish, ¡me lo robaste en la lechucería! – la castaña empezó a reír y esto irritó a James.

Atrapó ambos brazos de la chica que reposaban sobre sus descubiertos muslos y la arrojó dentro de una ducha sin cuidado. Cerró la puerta tras ella con un hechizo permanente y agitó la varita apuntando al grifo. Este empezó a emanar agua helada.

-¡POTTER PARA! – rugió mientras aporreaba la puerta de la ducha.

-He dicho que me des el disco, cuando te decidas, entonces te dejaré salir.

-¡Está bien! ¡TE LO DARÉ! – pero el chico seguía sin retirar el hechizo. - ¡Lo tengo en mi habitación! – dijo entre sorbos de agua que entraba por sus gruesos labios. - ¡Déjame salir e iré a por él!

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

-Tan sólo fíate de mí en esto, Potter, como te fías de mí cada vez que estás dispuesto a buscarme cuando necesitas que alguien te de un buen polvo.

James se lo pensó antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, vio a la castaña empapada de arriba abajo, con el agua del grifo cayéndole sobre ella, estaba tremendamente sexy. La chica fue a salir, o eso pensó James, porque de un momento a otro, se vio atrapado entre los brazos de la chica que le atraían hasta dentro de la ducha. Gudrish cerró la puerta, mirando a James a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante. Ella ya se había mojado, pero sonrió orgullosa al ver cómo el chico intentaba evitar las frías gotas que caían sobre ellos.

-¡Eres una zorra!

-¿Y lo descubres ahora?

James la miró a sus ojos verdes y se abalanzó sobre su boca con fiereza. La chica le agarró del rostro mientras le correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo. La fuerza del moreno aprisionó el cuerpo de la chica en la pared húmeda mientras las gotas caían sobre ambos empapándolos cada vez más. James fue a alzar la mano para detener el agua pero la chica se la retuvo.

-No… - le susurró al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja – Así es mucho más excitante…

El chico gimió cuando Lía le mordió el cuello. Este se fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, poco a poco, a medida que sus besos se deslizaban desde los labios de ella, lamiendo su mandíbula y desplazándose hasta su cuello. Gudrish acariciaba el sedoso pelo del chico, perdiendo sus dedos en él a medida que este bajaba dándole pequeños besos por su escote, cómo desabrochaba otro botón de la camisa, otro… no la había quitado del todo cuando deslizó su mano por la piel mojada de la chica que abría la boca tragando el agua de la ducha, sin dejar contener el placer que le corría por el cuerpo gracias a las caricias que el chico le proporcionaba. Potter la excitaba sobremanera, la forma de besar, de hacerla sentir mujer, de andar, de vestir, de hablar… pero sobre todo le excitaba que fuera un gryffindor y que su relación estuviese prohibida… Notó como las manos del moreno descubrían uno de sus pechos sin quitarle el sujetador y lo comenzaba a succionar. Lía apretó la cabeza de este mas contra su pecho, haciendo que profundizara más… gemía sin parar, el chico había descubierto el otro pecho y ahora le dedicaba pequeños besos y mordiscos.

James notaba como ambos pezones se endurecían con sus caricias y dentro de su boca, eso le estaba gustando, el agua helada parecía vapor gracias al calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos. Gudrish abandonó una de sus manos de la cabeza de su acompañante para cogerle la mano que acariciaba su vientre, para guiarlo más abajo. James no necesitó que se lo indicara más veces, metió la mano por dentro de la falda y apartó el tanga para introducir uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cueva de la chica a la cual se le escapó otro gemido. Metió otro más y los movió de arriba abajo. James miró por encima de los pechos que besaba cómo Lía permanecía con la cabeza mirando al techo y las gotas de agua cayéndole por la cara. La slytherin tenía la boca abierta dejando escapar todos sus gemidos, fue el momento de pronunciar "Muffliato".

De repente el gryffindor abandonó sus manos del cuerpo de la castaña y la chica gruñó disgustada. Potter se separó de ella y la slytherin vio cómo tenía la blusa desabrochada, cómo las gotas de la ducha caían por su torso desnudo y marcado. Se quitó la falda, sin dejar de mirar al chico, y detrás de ella la camisa. James no dejaba de sonreír de lado mientras dirigía unas manos a su entrepierna, pero no le dio tiempo a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando Gudrish se abalanzó sobre él portando como única prenda el tanga. James correspondió al beso voraz que le dio la chica. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban por fuera de sus bocas, en una pelea, mientras las manos de la slytherin reconocían el pecho del chico. James mordió la lengua de la chica que se ocultó rápidamente en su boca, aprovechó esta ventaja para introducir su lengua dentro de la de su amante, explorando cada recoveco, mordiendo los gruesos labios fuertemente hasta hacerle sangre. Gudrish lanzó un gemido entre placer y dolor a medida que notaba cómo su sangre caía por la comisura derecha de su boca y cómo el gryffindor se la limpiaba de un recorrido con su lengua, ayudado también por el agua. El moreno le quitó el tanga cuando ella le bajó los pantalones hasta el suelo encharcado de la ducha, dejándolos empapados. No le dio tiempo a quitárselos del todo cuando notó que había sido alzada por las nalgas y estrellada contra la húmeda pared.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de James por encima de su cabeza mientras este le mantenía sujetada en alto gracias a su fuerza. Potter descendió sus manos hasta situarlas en las caderas de la chica y penetrarla como lo hizo el día anterior. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer. Lía notaba cómo su espalda se frotaba contra la fría y dura pared debido a que las fuertes embestidas del chico la hacían subir y bajar por ella, decidió curvarla cuando el moreno volvió a devorarle sus prominentes senos mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en el agua que caía sobre su rostro.

James la penetraba con fuerza, con furia y con vigor, disfrutando cada segundo de esos gemidos que la chica le regalaba y que le hacía excitarse aún más. Sus cuerpos mojados y desnudos chocaban el uno con el otro produciendo un sonido chasqueante. James creyó que no pudo aguantar más y apuró hasta el último momento aumentando así el ritmo de las embestidas, Lía se agitaba con espasmos, la chica se aferraba al cuerpo del chico, clavaba sus uñas en los fuertes hombros sin poder resistir por mucho más tiempo y así fue, se sacudió con un prolongado gemido de placer.

James no salió de ella, sino que se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, brillantes y verdes, que reflejaban placer y deseo, astucia y malicia… propias entidades de los de su casa. Lía le devolvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior sonriente. Potter se deshizo de ella suavemente, bajándola hasta el suelo, sin dejar de mirarse. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado. Las gotas de agua fría a las que ya eran inmunes seguían cayendo sobre sus perfectos cuerpos desnudos. Gudrish posó sus manos sobre los fuertes pectorales del chico y se alzó de puntillas para besarle cálidamente. James cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel tierno beso. Ahora sus labios no se peleaban ni se mordían, sino que jugaban tiernamente, acariciando una lengua con otra con los labios unidos. El gryffindor le cogía del cuello, por encima del pelo caoba que estaba mojado… entreabrió los ojos para comprobar, que, bajo el mojado y entreabierto flequillo que cubría la frente de la chica, sus ojos estaban cerrados, James los volvió a cerrar pero la chica ya se separó y lo miró inocentemente. El moreno sonrió.

-No creas que con ese beso te vas a librar de entregarme el disco – la chica se maldijo por dentro y comenzó a recoger su ropa para ponérsela fuera de la ducha, James la imitó.

**OooooooooooOooooooo**

James Potter llegó corriendo a su sala común y encontró allí a sus tres amigos estudiando alguna de las asignaturas que habían elegido para sus futuras carreras.

-¡Ya he entregado la maqueta!

Eddy y Alex se volvieron hacia él extrañados, Amelie se limitó a seguir con su libro de adivinación.

-¿No debías entregarla ayer? – le regañó Eddy

-Ya… esto… bueno… es que tuve un percance…

-¿Qué tipo de percance, James?

-Pues… que… esto…

-¿Es que no os lo ha contado?

Todos se volvieron hacia Amelie que había bajado su libro para observar la cabeza del trío. James negó con la cabeza mientras los otros dos le miraban extrañados.

-¿Contarnos el qué?

La pelirroja se apartó el corto flequillo hacia un lado y continuó hablando ignorando a su primo.

-Ayer, después de follarse a Lía Gudrish en la misma lechucería, esta le quitó el disco.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¿¡CÓMO DICES?! – ambos amigos se volvieron hacia su amigo.

James no sabía cómo empezar, vio como Amelie se escondía detrás de su libro nuevamente antes de lucir una sonrisa de lado, orgullosa y nunca se imaginó lo retorcida que podrían ser las mujeres.

-¡Te has tirado a Lía Gudrish! – exclamó el castaño abandonando las manos de su libro y echándoselas a la cabeza mientras se espatarraba en el sofá.

-¿Sabes que podrías contraer el sida con todas las poyas que han pasado por ahí abajo, tío? – le recriminó Eddy

-¡Te has tirado a Lía Gudrish!

-¡Y encima dejas que te robe el CD! ¡Tío, tú estás muy mal!

-¡Te has tirado a Lía Gudrish!

-¿Esa es la chica a la que has estado viendo y que no querías decirnos porque sabías que íbamos a reaccionar así?

-¡Te has tirado a Lía Gudrish!

-¡Por favor, Alex, cierra la boca de una vez! – le gritó Amelie histérica. El chico enmudeció de inmediato.

-¡Amelie, es que se ha tirado a una slytherin! Y no a una cualquiera, sino a Gudrish, la tía más puta que te puedas encontrar y con…

-Ya sé de qué tipo es esa tal Gudrish, Wood. Pero no te lamentes por eso, sino porque tu amigo – dijo desviando la mirada hacia su primo que le correspondía a esa fría mirada que la pelirroja le reprochaba con sus ojos cristalinos - te ha ocultado la chica que se ha estado tirando desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. No sé cómo puedes confiar en un amigo que te oculta la chica que le gusta simplemente porque no se fía de cómo serán vuestras reacciones.

Los primos se seguían mirando seriamente, desafiándose con la mirada. A James esas palabras les había dolido más que todas las que sus padres le pudieran haber dicho en los casi 17 años que tenía de vida.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es por eso – dijo James sin perder el contacto visual

De repente, por el retrato de la sala comenzaron a aparecer el resto de alumnos. Las clases habían terminado y Amelie abandonó a sus amigos, dejando caer su libro bruscamente sobre la mesa, para ir a saludar a Luke. Alex se levantó mirando a James con desconfianza.

-Debemos ir a entrenar.

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Una semana después, un viernes por la noche, justo cuando el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor entraba por el retrato de la señora gorda después de su entrenamiento, Fred Jordan que estaba escuchando un programa de radio llamó a todos los presentes con un grito y subió el volumen de la radio.

"… sí, hace unas semanas recibimos la noticia de que un nuevo grupo de música formado por jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts tenían mucho éxito en la fiesta de Halloween de su propio colegio.

-Sí, Yulia, y nosotros hace unos días hemos recibido parte del trabajo que estos jóvenes han hecho. El productor Harius Folleman nos envió al programa una copia de lo que podría ser en un principio la base de un nuevo disco musical…"

Amelie miró a Luke alucinando y este sonrió convencido.

-Te lo dije – le susurró y ambos siguieron escuchando.

"… estoy de acuerdo contigo Yoker, y, por suerte, tenemos esta noche, aquí en "Calimocho" (NA: dios, k mala soy xa los nmbres xD), en primicia, al nuevo singgle de The Charmed Lions: Eddy's guns.

Las voces de los dos locutores se dejaron de oír y todos los gryffindors ponían atención a la canción famosa con la que habían empezado la ceremonia del pasado mes. Lo cierto es que, grabado sonaban geniales, pero en directo eran muchísimo mejor. Rose abrazó a Lucy emocionada, ¡estaban sonando por la radio! Eddy apareció por el retrato junto a su novia y vio a todos encaramados alrededor de la radio. Se aproximó hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Alex?

-¡Escucha! – le dijo con una cara de felicidad increíble.

Eddy se abrió paso entre los alumnos y escuchó…

"…_I tried to love her back (she's just a girl)  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap (she's just a girl)  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one…"  
_

El moreno corrió hacia su amigo y ambos se abrazaron y se pusieron a saltar por toda la habitación gritando: ¡ESTAMOS EN LA RADIO! La gente se volvió hacia ellos sorprendidos, la canción había dejado de sonar y hablaban de nuevo los locutores. Eddy y Alex seguían abrazados y más tarde James se les unió en el abrazo, pero, por desgracia los tres tropezaron con la alfombra y cayeron al suelo. Las carcajadas resonaron por toda la sala mientras una gran lluvia empezaba a caer fuera de las ventanas… Llegaba los malos tiempos, probablemente dentro de dos semanas los niños empezarían a jugar con la nieve por los terrenos del castillo.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

Sol: Me alegro que te guste, espero que te hays quedado un pelin flipadaaa con lo de Scorpius jaja... si te soy sincera, no se me ocurría algo mejor, pero bueno... espero que te guste este capitulo aunque quizas este mas flojo, gracias x cmentarme, t lo agradezco de corazon, y espero k sigas haciendolo xq me encantan tus reviews tan largos jaajaj bsitos!!


	10. Reconciliación y confesión

**LO SIENTO!! ** Me he dado cuenta de que he liado las cosas... En el segundo o primer capítulo pongo que Mark, el hijo de Percy está en tercero, pero no, es en cuarto y tmbien puse que Eddy está en séptimo jun to con Alex, James y Amelie... pero no!! Eddy es compañero de Amelie, Alex y James y los cuatro están en sexto de Gryffindor mientras que Lucy, Luke, Boone, Albus, Cloe y Rose están en quinto!! Jajaja, lo siento tenía que aclararlo... un fallo... lo tiene cualquiera ;-)

**SOL:** Creo k en este capitulo no hay encntronazo, pero si en el proximo y para eso... este capitulo t gustara mucho, estoy segura MIL GRACIAS X SEGUIR COMENTANDOME d verdad k m alegras cn tus graciosos reviews!! P Y... en cuanto a James y Amelie no sabria k decirte... son primos y ademas James es el mejor amigo d Alex!! P cuando leas el capitulo a lo mejor tus ideas se olidan jaajaj besos wapa!

**Charlotte:** En el capitulo anterior puse un recordatorio d ls personajes... espero k t sirva hehe. Gracias x cmentarme!! y espero k ya hayas leido hasta este capitulo un beso

**CAPITULO 10**

-… ¡Daniel Clark marca un tanto para Gryffindor, el capitán y guardián de Hufflepuff está un poco aturdido a causa de la tormenta! 50-60 para Gryffindor, ¡uno de los cazadores del equipo amarillo se mueve con velocidad, no distingo quien es – gritaba Fred Jordan intentando visualizar a la figura por medio de la lluvia - ¡lo cierto es que Wood para el tanto que Pamela le iba a marcar! ¡Los buscadores siguen sin encontrar la snitch y parece que las bludgers se han vuelto más locas a causa de la lluvia! Pero no, Kirk, el golpeador de Hufflepuff ha mandado una bludger contra uno de los cazadores de gryffindor, por suerte Lily Potter la ha esquivado, ¡Rose marca otro tanto! Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle, Claire se la pasa a Sun, Sun se la pasa a Pamela y esta ¡marca! 60-70 para Gryffindor.

La inmensa lluvia impedía ver y disfrutar el cuarto partido de la temporada que se estaba jugando. Hufflepuff había ganado la copa tres años consecutivos desde hace 3 años, debió de ser a causa de la entrada de Ted Lupin en el equipo como golpeador. Lo cierto era que Hufflepuff había quedado siempre segundo en la escala de los cuatro equipos del colegio, y ese año parecían no estar dispuestos a quedar por debajo. Pero las condiciones atmosféricas que había, hacían que fuera más complicado inclinarse por la victoria de un equipo u otro. Ambos estaban muy igualados y los buscadores se movían por todo el campo intentando encontrar su objetivo, pero la menuda pelota era imposible de encontrar. De repente, Albus vio como el joven buscador que se había incorporado ese año al equipo del tejón salía rápidamente detrás de algo, por desgracia, Potter no consiguió ver bien qué era y pensó que sería un engaño cuando, desprevenidamente, vio un destello dorado que se dirigía hacia él y detrás de este al buscador, la pelota había dado un extraño giro. Albus se aferró a la escoba preparado para ir detrás de la pelota en cuanto esta diera un quiebre al encontrarse con él y no lo siguiera pero la pelota no dio ese quiebre y se detuvo delante suya, Albus alargó la mano rápidamente y notó que en sus manos tenía la pequeña pelota… ¡qué facil había sido! El buscador se detuvo ante él.

-¡POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR GANA CON 220 PUNTOS-70!

Albus descendió hasta la mojada hierba para recibir los abrazos de sus compañeros.

-¡Ha sido incríble, Albus! Hasta yo misma te he visto cómo la cogías, ¡la snitch ha acudido hacia ti!

-Ha sido suerte, Lily…

-¡Eres un genio! – le dijo Alex abrazándole.

OooooooOooooo

Durante la semana siguiente, a la misma hora que la última vez, los gryffindors encendían la radio para escuchar las grandes canciones, hasta ese momento, se habían escuchado "Eddy's guns" "Love seat" (la canción de Luke) y "Sofa song". En cada desayuno llegaban cartas de numerosos fans, entre ellos niños de 5 a 10 años que estaban deseosos por conocerlos cuando entraran en Hogwarts el año que viene. También leían los mensajes de gente adulta que ya veían a las Brujas de Macbeth como unas estrellas estrelladas. Incluso recibían felicitaciones por la victoria del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor sobre el de Hufflepuff. La gente agradecía sus canciones, decían que eran geniales y pegadizas. En el desayuno del jueves recibieron una carta de su manager o productor oficial informándoles que tuvieran cuidado con las cartas. Hasta ahora todas habían sido de enhorabuena pero podría ser que alguien no estuviera de acuerdo con su éxito y, envidioso, le mandaran cartas envenenadas. También escribía que ahora se estaban transformando en jóvenes estrellas con éxito que se estaban dando a conocer al mundo mágico gracias a su trabajo pero que tuvieran cuidado con las malas lenguas y los periodistas ya que se habían convertido en famosos.

El mismo día del jueves, los gryffindor de 5º año se dirigieron a las mazmorras ya que les tocaba clases de pociones. Cloe caminaba sola por los pasillos. Echaba de menos a sus amigos. Desde que se besó con Boone, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre los seis. Ahora los chicos caminaban siempre solos y las chicas igual. Cada vez que veía a Lucy, Luke y Albus hablando entre ellos los rehuía porque sabía que Boone vendría pronto, además de incomodarle las miradas que le echaban los chicos cada vez que ella los saludaba. Sobre todo le impactaba la mirada de Luke… que no sabía muy bien como definirla… Y todo por una estúpida borrachera que ni siquiera se acordaba de la mitad de la conversación que mantuvo con el chico. Se maldijo a sí misma cuando un muchacho alto y moreno se detuvo frente a ella.

-¡Hola Cloe! – vio cómo los ojos azules del moreno se entornaban a medida que el chico le sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa McGuire? – dijo retrocediendo un paso. Al chico esto no le pasó inadvertido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¿Yo? ¡No! es sólo que empiezan las clases, Matt y… ¡ah! – el chico le había cogido fuertemente del brazo y le había estampado contra la pared - ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! – se quejó pero el chico, con la otra mano le cogió del mentón bruscamente.

-Ya no te muestras tan dispuesta a besarme, ¿eh? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Finnigan? ¿Qué te ha hecho el maniquí? – el chico apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, aprisionándola más contra la pared cogiendo a la chica por ambas muñecas y empezando a darle besos por el cuello - ¡Yo te creía más fiera!

-¡Suéltame! – Dijo Cloe mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos - ¡He dicho que me dejes, imbécil, esto no me gusta!

-A mi sí… y mucho… - dijo mordiéndole el cuello, la chica soltó un quejido sollozando.

El chico soltó una de sus muñecas para meter su mano bajo la camisa de la chica. Cloe salió de su trance y le detuvo con su mano libre la de él que empezaba a ascender.

-¡Vamos, Finnigan! Si te estaba gustando… - dijo mientras forcejeaba, la chica tenía muy poca fuerza comprada con él.

Cloe intentó salir corriendo por el pasillo pero el chico la agarró de nuevo y la estampó contra la pared.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! – dijo mientras lloraba - ¡Deja…!

McGuire le pegó una bofetada.

-¡Eres una puta histérica!

-¡Eh, tú! – ambos chicos se volvieron, Cloe acariciando su mejilla dolorida.

Boone apareció por el pasillo y, corriendo se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Matt se observó la sangre que le goteaba por la nariz y, furioso y apretando los dientes, se echó sobre Boone haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y se golpearan a puñetazos.

-¡No, NO! ¡PARAD! ¡Déjale, gilipollas! – gritó Cloe mientras intentaba acercarse a ambos chicos sin salir herida.

McGuire que era más alto que Boone se puso encima de él y empezó a golpearle la cara, pero el gryffindor reaccionó y le dio una patada volcándolo al suelo, aunque no tuvo ocasión de ponerse encima de él porque llegó el profesor de pociones, que, con un movimiento de varita hizo saltar a ambos chicos por los aires separándolos.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

-¡Profesor, profesor! – Cloe se aproximó hasta él con el rostro surcado de lágrimas - ¡McGuire… McGuire me estaba haciendo daño y Boone intentó protegerme, pero McGuire empezó a pegarle y…

-¡Cállate!

McGuire se levantó de la pared con el labio partido y la nariz borboteándole de sangre. Boone no se levantaba aún, seguía en el rincón del pasillo donde había llegado a causa del hechizo. Cloe corrió hacia él seguida del profesor que restó 20 puntos a Slytherin a causa del gran número

-¡Eres un estúpido, niño, un slytherin como tú debería dar ejemplo de la gente que está en nuestra casa, vete a la sala común y ocúpate de que la directora no te vea!

Echó un vistazo al gryffindor que yacía con un ojo hinchado a causa del moratón y el rostro lleno de sangre. El chico no podía abrir los ojos y Cloe se arrodilló junto a él cogiéndole de la mano.

-Será mejor que le lleves a la enfermería, yo iré con la profesora McGonagall – le ordenó Marcus Flint.

Cloe asintió y ayudó al chico a levantarse, pero justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina, el profesor exclamó

-¡Y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por el numerito que ambos habéis formado!

La chica iba a replicar, pero decidió que era mejor ayudar a Boone a llegar a la enfermería sano y salvo. Por suerte el chico podía andar, pero muy débilmente y no podía abrir ambos ojos pues el otro lo tenía goteando de sangre a causa de la ceja partida que tenía sobre el izquierdo. Cloe se maldijo, el estúpido profesor de pociones ya lo podría haber ayudado… Llegaron a la enfermería y la profesora Pomfrey saltó del asiento.

-¡Señorita Finnigan! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – la chica negó sin pronunciar palabra, el nudo todavía seguía en su garganta.

Vio cómo su amigo se derrumbaba encima de una camilla ayudado por los brazos de ella y de la enfermera.

-Este chico tiene heridas bastante feas… no se solucionará con un toque de varita… apenas puede abrir los ojos. Con suerte estará listo para ir el sábado a la visita de Hogsmeade… aunque con varias cicatrices. Váyase, señorita Finnigan, yo me ocuparé de él.

-No, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

-Vaya a avisar al resto de sus amigos, señorita. Cuando vuelvan yo ya lo habré curado y la directora vendrá para que le expliques lo ocurrido. – Cloe asintió y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

OoooooOooooooo

Durante esa semana, a pesar de la lluvia, Rose visitaba a Hagrid por las noches pero notaba cómo le apresuraba sobre las 9 para que se fuera ya que el toque de queda se pronunciaría en pocos minutos. Pero Rose sabía perfectamente que Malfoy estaba a punto de venir a visitarlo. Cada noche, Rose tejía con su magia una gran manta para Fang, pero… cuando regresó un día a la cabaña con ella en las manos, vio que había un gran tanque de agua de la laguna junto a la cama del perro

-¿Y eso, Hagrid?

-¿Eso? ¡Ah, se lo traje yo mismo!

-¿Tú? ¿Haces todos los caminos hasta el interior del bosque tú solo? ¡No pensé que se te daba tan bien la magia para transportar eso porque… eres fuerte pero es difícil llevar eso! – dijo la castaña acariciando al perro y viendo el color brillante del agua

-Sí… em… bueno… pero lo conseguí – Rose se levantó con cautela.

-Bueno… te traje esto – dijo dándole una bolsa.

El profesor la miró por dentro y vio una gruesa manta roja escarlata hecha de lana.

-¡Caramba, Rose, muchísimas gracias! Le aportará muchísimo calor para el invierno– Rose respondió a la sonrisa que el guardabosques le echaba.

La chica se asomó por la ventana, y vio a Buckbeack tumbado sobre la tierra con una carpa protegiéndole del frío.

-¿Quién te ha ayudado con eso?

-Mal… Me ha ayudado Neville, sí, ese profesor es un gran chico, Rose – dijo sentando a la chica en el gran sillón mientras le servía el té -. Desde su séptimo año aquí ha madurado mucho… desde luego, deberías comportarte muy bien con él.

-Ya lo sé, Hagrid, es un gran amigo de mis padres.

-Seguro que sacas muchas notas buenas con él, ¿verdad, Rose? Con lo inteligente que eres… - dijo mientras él se servía en una gran taza.

-Lo cierto es que… - dijo mientras bebía un sorbo. Estaba amargo y quemaba, así que lo dejó a un lado -… Scorpius Malfoy siempre me quita puntos en esa clase. No sabía que le interesaran tanto las criaturas mágicas, ¿tú sabías algo?

Notó cómo al viejo semi-gigante se le caía la tetera y se hacía pedazos. Rose sonrió con malicia al comprobar que sus suposiciones habían dado su fruto. Seguramente Malfoy visitaba y ayudaba a Hagrid con las criaturas en su tiempo porque le interesaría hacer alguna de las carreras después del colegio. Se preguntó si el rubio tardaría mucho en admitirlo porque tarde o temprano, su gente de Slytherin se daría cuenta de que en su sexto año había cogido las clases que eran dadas por dos de los profesores que eran más odiados por los gryffindor simplemente por su estatus social o por la representación que tuvieron en la antigua batalla. Lo cierto era que la mayoría de los pensamientos de slytherin habían cambiado en los últimos años. El mejor ejemplo era Malfoy.

La castaña ayudó a Hagrid a recoger las cosas y siguió con sus indirectas cuando el guardabosque se sentó en su sillón.

-Malfoy siempre parece indiferente en las clases de Neville y tuyas, Hagrid… pero cada vez que preguntáis algo, él alza la mano corriendo para responder a la cuestión… ¡qué raro, ¿verdad?! Para mí que Malfoy siempre ha sido un sucio rastrero e inmaduro….

-Rose – la voz del hombre sonó grave y Rose le miró a los pequeños ojos que se escondían tras esos cabellos medio canosos y las bolsas de sus ojos oscuros -, yo creo que sólo intenta conseguir puntos para su casa.

-¡Y tú le estás ayudando! Cada vez que levantamos la mano en tu clase siempre le preguntas a él primero.

-Es para que no se me vea el plumero, Rose – dijo limpiándose con la servilleta.

-¡Pues se te está viendo! ¡Yo también quiero puntos para mi casa! ¡Pregúntame a mí!

-¡Rose, no me hables así, debes irte ya!

-¡No, no quiero irme! ¿A quién esperas siempre a estas horas?

-¡A nadie, Rose, estás muy nerviosa! – dijo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y abriéndola - ¡Vete ya!

La chica gruñó y se marchó tapándose con la túnica cada parte del cuerpo. El frío le helaba cada sentido. Subía la empinada escalera empedrada. No estaba dispuesta a que esto continuara, le diría a Hagrid que sabía la verdad, le pediría que le explicara las razones de porqué se trataban tan bien… No estaba dispuesta a que Scorpius se ganara el corazón de Hagrid y con él los puntos para su casa.

Cuando llegó a la sala común le informaron que sus amigos estaban en la enfermería.

OoooooOoooooo

-… y todo eso fue lo que pasó, directora – dijo Cloe eliminando lo que había intentado hacer McGuire cuando la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Profesor Flint, creo que es hora de que usted mismo le informe al señor McGuire que debe cumplir un castigo él solo. Se quedará ayudando a Aarhus con la limpieza del castillo durante la visita a Hogsmeade, cuando sea la próxima visita tampoco acudirá. Hasta el cuatrimestre que viene.

-Pero… profesora… Ford también ha…

-¡Por favor, profesor! Ford sólo intentaba proteger a su amiga de aquel forcejeo que mantuvieron y encima ha salido mucho peor parado.

Flint salió sin rechistar de la estancia asintiendo dejando solos a McGonagall con los 5 chicos que se agrupaban en torno a la camilla.

-Iré a avisar a los padres para que vengan mañana – informó y la directora abandonó la estancia.

La enfermera Pomfrey trajo un jarabe para que al chico se le fueran quitando poco a poco las magulladuras, pero el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido y decidió dársela luego.

-¡Quiero sólo tres visitas, tres visitas! – les replicó al fijarse en el número de los chicos.

-Pero… si está dormido – le dijo Albus.

-Cuando vuelva quiero a tres personas con él, ¡solo a tres! – y dicho esto se metió en su despacho.

-¿Qué intentó McGuire exactamente, Cloe? – le preguntó Lucy mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

-Intentó besarme a la fuerza… y quería llegar a más…

-¡Maldita sea! – protestó Luke golpeando la camilla que hasta ese momento había estado observando el rostro de su amigo con pesar y lo agarraba del brazo.

Sus amigos se giraron hacia él, jamás lo habían visto tan furioso.

-¡Todos los slytherin son unos mierdas!

-¿Veis cómo no tenéis que mezclaros con ellos, Rose? – la chica asintió apesadumbrada mientras miraba el rostro herido de su amigo.

-Y no ha ocurrido nunca más, ¿verdad Albus?

Lucy, Cloe y Luke, al que le contaba todo como a las otras chicas se giraron hacia ella con una ceja alzada… "mentirosa" pensaron…

-Al menos que yo sepa.

-Malfoy es amigo de McGuire, sinceramente no creo que yo caiga en manos de él.

-A no ser que te aprisione como le hizo ese imbécil a Cloe…

-Malfoy tiene dignidad, lo que quiere es que le besen y le deseen.

Todos miraron a la castaña, que se ruborizó en cuanto las miradas de los cuatro se posaron en ella. Lo que dijo, lo había hecho con tanta pasión que los chicos se pensaron que mantenían una relación como amantes. Lo cierto era que lo único que habían tenido últimamente habían sido miradas de odio y deseo a través de las mesas del comedor o de sus pupitres de pociones o Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Scorpius se distanció de la chica desde que tuvo ese cruel enfrentamiento con los Weasley, pensando que eran unos desagradecidos y que no le merecía la pena perder el tiempo con una chica como ella que no sabía apreciar lo que hacía para que esta estuviera bien, por ejemplo, el hecho de permanecer con ella en la enfermería… pero Scorpius sabía que no era para demostrar a la gente que era considerado, educado, bueno y diferente, sino porque lo era, no necesitaba demostrar nada, es más, deseaba ocultarlo, así como deseaba esconder que se había quedado con la chica toda la noche porque verdaderamente, estaba preocupado de ella. No sabía qué armas tenía la castaña, pero no podía dejar de mirarla…

Llegó el viernes al medio día, era finales de noviembre y fuera del colegio estaba nevando. Los alumnos correteaban por los pasillos bien abrigados y con caras de felicidad en sus caras, se dirigían hacia El Gran Comedor para comer rápido y así salir al patio a empezar a jugar a tirarse bolas de nieve. Cloe corrió hacia la enfermería en cuanto terminó su última clase de la mañana para tener noticias sobre el estado de Boone. Cuando entró en la estancia, le vio bebiendo un jarabe ayudado de la señora Pomfrey. El chico se tumbó mientras la enfermera le ponía bien las almohadas y entonces se dio cuenta de que Cloe se había detenido en la puerta mientras le miraba. Le sonrió tímidamente y Cloe se acercó ya segura y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Finnigan, qué pronto! Señor Ford, la chica no se ha separado de usted ni un segundo – ambos ruborizaron y la enfermera les abandonó.

-¿Es eso verdad? – dijo el chico mirándole a través de uno de sus ojos oscuros ya que el otro lo tenía vendado. La chica asintió ruborizada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueeeeno… podría estar mejor. – ambos rieron.

-Perdóname – dijo la chica bajando la mirada hasta las manos de él.

Boone se quedó en silencio y le cogió una de sus manos. Cloe levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Perdonarte por qué?

-Por este lío en el que te he metido… y por lo de la fiesta de Halloween…

-Ah, es por eso – dijo soltándole la mano, pero esta se la cogió y bajó de nuevo la mirada hasta los dedos que permanecían entrelazados con los del chico.

-No debería haberte besado… - el chico miró hacia otro lado -… cuando estaba borracha – A Boone se le cogió un pellizco en el estómago y se atrevió a mirarla. – Debí confesarte desde hace tiempo que… - le miró a la cara, los marrones de ella seguían brillando y Boone vio cómo sus mejillas aumentaban de color -… debí confesarte que me gustas mucho… muchísimo… y que sólo trataba de llamar tu atención… cuando me metía contigo y… cuando… si quedé con McGuire ese día fue porque supuse que tú no me querías… e intenté buscarme a alguien para que me olvidara de ti… hasta que las chicas me sacaron de mi error…

Vio cómo el chico sonreía y apretaba más sus dedos contra las suyos.

-¿Por eso sólo te atreviste a decírmelo en la fiesta porque estabas borracha?

La chica rió asintiendo mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja tímidamente. Boone también rió aunque le costó un poco y comenzó a toser. Cloe se asustó y se acercó más a él incorporándose de la silla. El chico alzó la vista y le sonrió.

-Estoy bien…

Cloe se tranquilizó pero siguió de pie para observar al chico que se había incorporado con la tos y no reposaba sobre las almohadas. Ahora, ambos estaban más cerca que antes. Boone dirigió su vista hacia sus grandes ojos oscuros que aún permanecían brillantes. Sus cejas oscuras las ocultaba el flequillo recto que la chica se había dejado. Sus mechones oscuros, sujetos por una media cola caían por sus hombros. Vio la nariz pequeña y respingona de la chica y los labios rosados… y su mirada se detuvo allí.

-Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti – dijo el chico volviendo su mirada hacia los ojos de la chica. -… creo que no hace falta que te…

-Quiero que me lo digas. – le pidió ella sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos del chico y sus largas pestañas.

-Me encantas – la chica sonrió ruborizada -. Pero… - dijo soltando la mano de Cloe, esta lo miró asustada - … si no me das un beso no te creeré – dijo mirando sus pies que se movían debajo de la sábana.

Cloe rió, acarició el rostro de Boone haciendo que este volviera su mirada hasta ella y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso…

-¡Au!

-Perdón – dijo ella apartándose tapándose la boca.

-Voy a matar a McGuire en cuanto salga de aquí por haberme partido la boca.

Ambos rieron y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Luke los observaba desde la puerta.

-¡Hola, Luke! – le saludó el chico desde la camilla con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡H-Hola! – El moreno se aproximó y se fijó en Cloe que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y no era capaz de ocultar su bella sonrisa – Sólo quería saber si estabas bien – dijo seriamente.

-De lujo.

-Me alegro. Bueno, me voy

-¿Ya? Pero Luke… ¡Luke! – el muchacho había desaparecido por la puerta ignorando la llamada que le echó la chica. - ¿Qué le pasa?

-Espero que me equivoque… -dijo mirando a Cloe -. Creo que le gustas.

-¿A Luke? Pero si está con Amelie todo el rato, ¡Boone no digas tonterías, él es mi amigo!

-Bueno, puede ser… en realidad…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Cloe le había dado otro besito en los labios a lo que el chico cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos que no se atrevían a adentrarse por miedo a hacerle daño. Cloe besó el labio superior de él mientras apoyaba las manos en la camilla. Boone acariciaba su rostro…

-Ejem… ejem – los chicos se separaron de inmediato.

Al darse la vuelta, vieron en la puerta a un hombre alto y castaño con los pómulos marcados y serio acompañado de una mujer morena que sonreía a ambos chicos.

-¡Boone, Cloe! ¿Por qué no nos habéis contado que estabais saliendo juntos? – la mujer, que era bajita se acercó a la chica y le abrazó -. ¡No sabes, Cloe, cuanto me alegro de que tú seas la novia de mi hijo!

-Eh… mamá, esto… déjala… mamáááá – dijo mientras era abrazado fuertemente por su madre.

El señor alto se dirigió a Cloe y la saludó con una sonrisa, pero esto no dejó que a Cloe dejara de intimidarla.

-Emm… yo me voy… ya – dijo la morena.

-¡No, cariño! ¡Tú te quedas! Cuéntanos cómo pasó todo.

-Pues estaba en el pasillo peleando con un slytherin y Boone vino…

-¡No, eso no! ¿Cómo es que decidisteis salir juntos?

-¡Claudia!

-¿Qué pasa Ralph? ¿No te gustaría enterarte?

-Claudia, estamos aquí por el niño, ayer tuvo una fuerte pelea… ¿y tú te preocupas de averiguar cómo salieron estos dos?

-Es que… Cloe me cae muy bien… - Boone y Cloe se miraron y se empezaron a reír apesadumbrados.

OoooooooooOooooooo

-Bonito vista, ¿verdad? – Luke se volvió para ver cómo Amelie se sentaba junto a él sobre la fría nieve para contemplar el lago del colegio que comenzaba a congelarse. –Yo siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy mal.

Luke la sonrió mirándola a los ojos y ella correspondió a la sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque en invierno no apetece mucho con este frío… pero lo necesitaba.

-Si quieres te dejo solo – se apresuró a decir la chica incorporándose, pero Luke le agarró del brazo haciéndola caer sobre la nieve, quedándose a escasos palmos de su rostro.

-No… no te vayas… - la chica asintió sin dejar de mirar los ojos azul oscuro de Luke que tampoco abandonaba el contacto visual.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luke?

-Nada – dijo ruborizándose ligeramente notando cómo esa mirada transparente le traspasaba el corazón como si le leyese todos los pensamientos.

La chica desvió su mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos del chico que permanecían húmedos. Luke le gustó desde el primer día que lo vio tocando la guitarra. Y gracias al grupo, lo había podido conocer mejor y él le producía una suma atracción. Ambos estaban muy cerca y Amelie no se lo pensó dos veces. Acarició el blanquecino rostro de él que se ruborizó con sus caricias y lo besó. Luke pareció sorprendido y no cerró los ojos hasta que vio a su compañera hacer lo mismo. Notó cómo la pelirroja introducía se cálida lengua en su boca sin atreverse mucho a avanzar. El moreno acercó su lengua a la de ella rozándola tiernamente. En ese momento se le nublaron todos los pensamientos. Ambas lenguas mantenían una lenta danza. Luke acarició el cuello de la chica y tocó su suave pelo… pero de repente, abrió los ojos y apartó a la chica suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella secándose los labios,

-Es que… verás… Amelie, lo siento… pero no eres mi tipo.

Luke entornó sus ojos intensos a los de ella que parecieron decepcionados.

-Yo pensé que con la confianza que habíamos cogido con el…

-No es por eso – le cortó -. Eres una de las chicas más maravillosas que he conocido, pero… yo pensé que esa confianza sólo era amistad – vio como la pelirroja alzaba la ceja.

Esas palabras no fueron las correctas y la pelirroja se levantó del suelo.

-Bien, está bien, he captado la indirecta…

-¡No, espera! – la chica le miró a los ojos. – Es que… yo… es que…

-¿Sí?

-Estoy enamorado de Boone.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**


	11. Contradicciones

**CAPITULO 11**

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, notó como a Luke se le encendía la cara de un color rojo llameante. Amelie se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas sin cerrar la boca.

-¿Has dicho… Boone? – Luke asintió mirando al suelo -. Pero… ¿ese no es tu amigo que está…?

-Sí, él es mi amigo, de Rose, de Albus de Lucy y de Cloe…

-Entonces… ¡eres gay! – Luke la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sí, lo cierto es que… sé que es Boone de quien estoy enamorado.

Amelie se tapó la boca y dejó de mirarle para ver el lago sin todavía salir de su trance.

-Yo… yo pensaba que…

-¿Qué me gustaban las chicas?

-Sí… ¿quién más lo sabe?

-Lucy y Rose. Cloe no, porque ya sabía que a ella le gustaba Boone… y Boone a ella… No quería causarle problemas – miró a la pelirroja que seguía mirando al lago con los ojos desorbitados -. Hoy los vi besándose en la enfermería… hace unas horas… por eso me vine aquí. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar pero… no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… siempre se estaban peleando, ¿sabes? – Amelie seguía en trance – En la fiesta de Halloween también los vi… y la sangre me hirvió por dentro. Pero una pequeña esperanza nació en mí cuando supe que a partir de ahí ambos se ignoraban… y que ahora Boone estaba siempre con Albus y conmigo… bueno en realidad siempre lo estábamos… salimos todas… - pero se cayó estaba hablando más de la cuenta -. En esos momentos me sentí egoísta, porque estaba feliz de que Cloe hubiera sido tan inmadura de no dirigirle la palabra. Veía a Boone destrozado y vi la oportunidad de que ellos dos dejaran de hablarse… pero entonces… esta mañana todo se ha ido al traste… Llevo enamorado de Boone desde 2º… me di cuenta de que en primero conectamos muy bien y me gustó… pero pensé que sólo era una tontería que me gustaba como persona… pero… me equivoqué.

Amelie le miró con nostalgia retirando de una vez su mirada traumatizada y Luke le sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban con la blanca luz de la nieve.

-Debes de haber sufrido mucho – Luke afirmó con la cabeza.

-Por suerte tengo a Lucy y Rose, son demasiado inteligentes como para que no se dieran cuenta de las miradas que le echaba. Y se lo confesé en tercero…

-Luke… hace tiempo… se rumoreó que te habías besado con un chico de Hufflepuff… el que ahora es prefecto, claro, eso salió de la boca de un slytherin y no se tuvo mucho en cuenta… pero la gente comenzó a sospechar… ¿era verdad? – el chico le sonrió y asintió mirando al suelo -. Ten cuidado, la gente aquí tiene muchos prejuicios… Espero que no te haya asustado con mi reacción, pero caray, no me lo esperaba para nada… - Luke asintió sin borrar su sonrisa dulce que tanto le caracterizaba. - ¿Se lo vas a contar a mi primo Albus? – el chico frunció la boca y negó.

-No sé cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que su mejor amigo le gustan los hombres, no se fiaría de mí, es más…

-Luke, a Albus le resulta difícil comprender algunas cosas, pero no creo que lo tuyo sea una de esas cosas, deberías saberlo. Te comprenderá perfectamente y tendrás más apoyo

– No sé qué hacer, Amelie… - dijo hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas

La chica se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Luke, ¿sabes que soy tu amiga no? – Sintió cómo el chico asentía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro - ¿Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, no? – De nuevo asintió -. Te ayudaré a olvidarte de Boone, no te preocupes, seguro que encuentras a otro chico mejor y que le gusten los chicos como tú – se separó de él y le miró a los ojos con ternura.

Al moreno se le habían escapado dos lágrimas y la pelirroja se las secó con una sonrisa. Le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla para seguir abrazándolo.

-No llores más, por favor – le suplicó mientras le estrujaba contra su pecho -. No derroches lágrimas por un amor que es imposible, pues sólo conseguirás herirte más…

**OooooooooOooooooo**

Era sábado y con él la segunda y penúltima salida a Hogsmeade. Cloe, Rose, Lucy, Albus, Luke y Boone recién recuperado pero todavía con cicatrices en el rostro caminaban por el pueblo con los cuellos del abrigo atados al cuello, pisando con las botas la fría y dura nieve. Entraron en Las Tres Escobas y respiraron aliviados, allí estaba Rosmerta, la camarera, que, a pesar de los años, seguía conservando su esbelta figura. Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa lejana. El aire era cálido y acogedor así que se quitaron los abrigos.

Muchos alumnos se apiñaban allí. Todos saludaron a Amelie que estaba con un grupo de niñas de sexto en una mesa apartada. Desde que la pelirroja le dirigió esas frías palabras a James después de que les contara a sus amigos la relación que tenía él con Lía Gudrish, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra y la chica decidió unirse con las demás chicas de su casa. Albus se levantó junto con Lucy y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla para todos.

-¡Esto sienta de maravilla! – exclamó Boone que sorbía su jarra de cristal.

Cloe que estaba a su lado le sonrió mientras ambos se dirigían una tierna mirada. A Luke se le revolvieron las tripas y Lucy y Rose miraron a su amigo con pesar, mientras la rubia le cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa para reconfortarle.

Cuando salieron del local, Albus propuso a los chicos ir a Zonko, la tienda de bromas mágicas. Todos iban a seguirle cuando Rose se detuvo al ver cómo Malfoy se dirigía hasta la casa de los gritos con Rookwood y otros dos slytherins más. Por suerte para ella, Albus le había pedido que metiera la capa invisible en su bolso por si la necesitaban.

-¡Ay, se me ha olvidado entregarle a Alex y James una cosa! – Dijo quedándose parada en medio de la calle y llevándose la mano a la frente - ¡Qué pava! Me dijeron que estarían por Cabeza de Puerco, pero no sé si estarán por allí… seguid vosotros para delante, yo os voy a buscar más tarde.

-No, Rose, si quieres te acompañamos.

-Déjalo, Luke, voy mejor yo sola, así no os retrasaré ¡Adiós!

Abandonó a sus amigos y salió corriendo por una de las calles. Se sentía mal por dejar a Luke allí pero no podía venir. Rose estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Malfoy y decirle todo lo que sabía de él, sacarle de sus casillas, gritarle que dejara en paz a Hagrid, ni siquiera sabía si lo que el chico hacía era para burlarse del guardabosque pero no lo parecía. Quería dejarle en ridículo, desnudarle con sus palabras, quería que el chico abandonara esa capa que le ocultaba, esa capa de persona chula e indiferente… una capa diferente a la que Rose se estaba poniendo para pasar inadvertida. Volvió al mismo punto de antes, sus amigos no estaban y el pueblo estaba muy concurrido, así que fue fácil dejar que las pisadas se confundieran con las de toda la gente que andaba por las calles.

Se dirigió hasta la casa de los gritos y allí encontró a los cuatro slytherins bajando la cuesta que se dirigía hasta la famosa casa pasando antes por varias viviendas cuyos tejados estaban cubiertos de nieve. Rose se apresuró hasta el grupo sigilosamente para ver de qué hablaban.

-… esos gryffindors son asquerosos… Hufflepuff debería haberlos machacado en el partido, era la única oportunidad posible.

-Es por ese estúpido de Potter, Gary, hizo trampa, seguro, la snitch le llegó a la mano, ni siquiera tuvo que ir a buscarla, ¿verdad que sí, Scorpius?

El rubio, que hasta ese momento había permanecido distraído, afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa últimamente, Scorp?

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué?

-No sé… últimamente te vemos un poco distraído…

-Ah… será por los TIMOS… quiero sacar buena nota en todos.

-¿Para superar a Weasley? – rieron todos y Malfoy asintió no muy convencido.

A Rose le hirvió la sangre, se estaban riendo de ella, y a sus espaldas, tuvo el impulso de lanzarles una maldición a todos desde debajo de su capa, pero eso delataría su posición.

-Todos sabemos que eres mejor que ella.

-Bueno, pero… ella no lo sabe.

Los tres amigos rieron mientras Scorpius se quedaba rezagado para atarse los cordones del zapato justo cuando sus tres amigos doblaron la esquina. Rose no vio jamás una oportunidad tan perfecta. Corrió hasta él ya no le importaban si se escuchaba sus pasos. Lo cogió del abrigo y lo metió en un callejón que había entre dos casas cubriendo a ambos con la capa. Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido y abrió la boca pero esta se la tapó con la mano.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Scorp! ¿¡Dónde estás!? – oyó Rose que gritaba Rookwood

-¿Dónde coño se ha metido?

-¡Scorp!

-Dejadlo, ya vendrá, sabe donde estamos.

Los pasos se alejaron pero Rose no retiró su mano hasta que el rubio sacó la lengua y empezó a chupar la mano de la chica.

-¡Ah, eres un cerdo! – dijo limpiándose en el abrigo de él.

-¡Mira quién habló! ¿Se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí? – exclamó el chico mirando a ambas partes del callejón.

-Quiero preguntarte algo…

Scorpius la miró a los ojos, la chica permanecía seria pero aún así, al chico no le pasó desapercibido el tono coqueto que empleó la chica.

-¡Vaya, Pecas! No sabía que fueras tan atrevida… - dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y arrimándola contra él (si es que podía más) -… Me tapas con tu capa invisible que al fin dejas que la vea y me metes en un callejón, si me quieres violar ya sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo…

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Para qué? Si me vas a besar igualmente, mejor tenerla abierta y así…

Rose se abalanzó sobre su boca e introdujo su lengua en la de él bruscamente y el chico correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad enredando su lengua con la de ella. Rose dejó de aguantar la capa invisible y esta resbalaba por encima de ambos. Rose acarició el pelo del rubio que estaba frío, al igual que siempre lo habían estado sus ojos que en ese momento estaban cerrados disfrutando del beso. Malfoy rodeaba la cintura abrigada de la chica mientras mordía el labio inferior de la chica. Rose se separó suavemente. Está bien, eso no entraba en su plan, pero había conseguido callar al chico. Malfoy despegó suavemente los ojos y miró a la chica que le acusaba con sus ojos azules que en esos momentos habían perdido toda amabilidad.

-Sé que haces trabajos para Hagrid – le dijo sin andarse con rodeos. El chico la miró seriamente.

-¿Y?

-Que lo haces porque tú quieres, no porque él te los manda, ¿no?

-¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura de eso? – dijo apoyándose en la fría pared cruzándose de brazos.

-Os oí, cuando le dabas de comer hurones a Buckbeack, sé que traes agua de la laguna para Fang continuamente y que… ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde vas?

-¡Piérdete, Weasley!

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha molestado que sepa la verdad?

-¡No! – Dijo dándose la vuelta – Lo que me jode es que me estás acusando de hacer esas cosas como si yo quisiera hacer daño a Hagrid – empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia ella. – Como si hiciera esas cosas con tal de conseguir más puntos para mi casa y no para…

-¡Pues eso mismo es lo que he escuchado decirle a tus amigos!

-¡Mis amigos no saben que todas las noches voy a visitar a Hagrid! – le espetó enrojeciendo de ira.

Rose se acobardó un poco, pero recordó que por algo le habían puesto en Gryffindor y se atrevió a mirar directamente a los fríos ojos grises del chico. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¡Porque no me da la gana!

-¡Eres un cobarde! – le dijo ella y el chico frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Rose se acercó más a él – No te atreves a decirles que amas las criaturas mágicas por miedo a que te miren mal, todos los slytherins sois unos superficiales de mierda, Malfoy, ¿no te das cuenta que si sigues así, escondiéndote de los demás porque te da vergüenza que te relacionen con Hagrid o con Longbottom, sólo conseguirás deprimir a Hagrid?

-¡Pues claro que lo sé, Weasley, pero no voy a cambiar! ¡Y tú no me vas a obligar! – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-A lo mejor sí. Sé que eres diferente, Malfoy y tú también… demuéstralo.

-No puedo. – y dicho esto sin mirar atrás, abandonó el callejón para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

**OoooooooOoooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Salía de la enfermería con el brazo escayolado cuando se encontró a un chico rubio vestido con el uniforme esperándole apoyado en la pared. Pasó por delante de él sin apenas mirarle cuando este le dijo.

-Weasley, quiero que sepas… que lo de la armadura… no fui yo…

-Ignórame, Malfoy, así como tú me pediste que hiciera contigo – dijo sin mirar hacia atrás para ver la expresión del rubio.

Se dirigía a clase de pociones. Había salido a primera hora de la mañana y se preguntaba cómo se había enterado Malfoy, pero no se molestó en averiguarlo. Entró la primera en la clase y el profesor Marcus Flint la miró con recelo.

-Veo… que ha salido e la enfermería, señorita Weasley.

-Sí – se limitó a decir mientras sacaba sus libros.

Pronto llegaron todos los alumnos y Lucy y Cloe se sentaron a ambos lados de ella preguntándole cómo estaba. Cuando fueron a la enfermería ella ya se había marchado. Sonó el timbre y la clase comenzó. Flint escribía una serie de ingredientes escritos en la pizarra.

-¿Alguien me puede decir de qué poción se trata la que contiene todos estos ingredientes? – Rose levantó la mano con su brazo sano.

-¿Nadie? – ella era la única que la tenía levantada, pero el profesor la ignoró -. Bien, esta poción se tra…

-Profesor, Weasley tiene la mano levantada ¿por qué no le pregunta a ella? – Todos se volvieron hacia atrás, incluso Rose.

Esa frase provenía de los labios de Scorpius Malfoy y todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. El profesor se quedó mudo, pero, con una cara de asco, tuvo que resignarse y darle la palabra a la chica.

-Se trata de la poción multijugos, una poción que permite al que la bebe convertirse en la persona que quiere siempre y cuando consiga algo perteneciente a aquella persona en la que desea convertirse, por ejemplo, unos cuantos pelos.

-Bien, señorita Weasley… ¡Hoy elaboraréis esta poción! Tarda tres meses en hacerse por completo, así que este será el trabajo que tendréis que hacer hasta que acabe el curso. Podéis comenzar.

Al terminar la clase, Cloe y Lucy la miraban atontadas mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-¿Has visto cómo te ha defendido?

-Creo que se siente culpable…

-¡Pero si él no fue, estoy segura de que fue Rookwood y lo tenía preparado para mí!

-Pues entonces no me explico porqué…

-¡Callaros! – Ambas chicas enmudecieron al instante – Tengo que hablar con él

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta el aula de pociones pero esta aún estaba ocupada.

-¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a hablarme así, Malfoy?! ¡Me has desautorizado delante de toda la clase!

-Lo siento, profesor, esa no era mi intención.

-¡Y encima defendiendo a Weasley!

-Es que… tenía deudas con ella, profesor, pero no se volverá a repetir.

-¡Eso espero, porque las deudas que tú tengas me importan un cuerno! Solo te permito esto porque eres hijo de Draco Malfoy, porque sino, ya habrías sido castigado de inmediato, Scorpius. Ahora márchate.

El chico obedeció y cuando salió por la puerta se encontró con Rose.

-No quiero que ahora, porque te sientas culpable de haberme destrozado el brazo, te portes bien conmigo, Malfoy, sé que no vas a cambiar, no eres diferente y nunca lo serás. ¡Olvídame, no quiero tener deudas contigo!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooooOooooooo**

El lunes de la semana siguiente, Amelie y Luke entraron riendo como siempre en su sala común, para relajarse después de la gran comilona que se habían metido. Pero encontraron a la gente alrededor de la mesa. Llegaron hasta allí y vieron que encima de la mesa había una revista cuya portada era rosa y la decoraba una foto a color: Amelie y Luke besándose sobre la nieve. La pelirroja agarró corriendo la revista mientras todo el mundo la observaba. Se la tendió a Luke y miró hacia el frente. Alex y James la miraron interrogantes.

-¡No sabíamos que en el grupo se había formado tan bella pareja! – comentó Alex fingiendo una sonrisa, en su voz se denotaba cierta ironía.

-¿Estáis en serio? – le preguntó una niña de cuarto a Luke que hojeaba la revista con los ojos abiertos.

Amelie miró a la niña con ojos agresivos y esta desapareció. James se levantó y se colocó ante ella.

-Ten cuidado, Amelie, esta relación podría ser un grave problema para el grupo.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-¿A ti que te importa James? – dijo desafiándole con la mirada.

-¿Tú te puedes liar con él y yo no con Gudrish?

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Potter – James frunció el ceño enfurecido por que ella había empleado su apellido. – Tú eres el que tendrás problemas si la sigues habituando, y no conmigo precisamente, ¿qué pensarán Alex y Eddy si se enteran que te sigues tirando a la puta del colegio?

-Hablando de tirarse a alguien… seguro que a él ya te lo has tirado, ¿no? Porque conociéndote, seguro que… - pero una palma se estampó contra su mejilla derecha.

James se volvió acariciando su mejilla mirando a Amelie que le miraba con odio. Luke había abandonado la revista para observar a la pareja. El moreno se fue gruñendo a su habitación y Alex le siguió. La sala común miraba a la pareja curiosamente y Amelie iba a salir por el retrato cuando se encontró a Lucy y a Rose entrando por él con una revista en la mano. Miraron a Amelie y Rose se quedó con ella.

-Oye y… ¿esto? – dijo señalándole la revista después de un tenso silencio.

-Eso no es nada, Rose – sus palabras seguían siendo frías a causa del enfrentamiento que había tenido con James.

Lucy llegó arrastrando a Luke.

-¡Vamos los cuatro! Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres, a la sala de ensayo y se sentaron sobre los cojines. Lucy comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, Luke, Amelie… – dijo con calma mirando de uno a otro - ¿¡se puede saber qué coño es esto?! – puso la revista en medio del círculo con esa pregunta histérica.

-¡No es lo que parece! – se apresuró a decir el chico.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¡Os estáis comiendo la boca!

-¡Lucy! – le reprendió Amelie con una risita -. A ver… en parte, Luke tiene razón… en un principio yo le besé… pero luego él me contó todo…

-¿Todo? ¿Todo?

-Todo, Rose, todo – le dijo Luke.

-Ah, bien… - dijo Lucy respirando tranquilamente. – Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto hetero y me preocupé por el grupo.

-Yo también… sinceramente, si acabáis mal, el grupo se iría al traste.

-Bueno… Rose… si hubiera pasado tal cosa yo soy experta en finales felices – dijo sonriendo orgullosa Amelie pero Rose se rió de ella.

-Lo dirás por Alex, que yo sepa no has tenido a nadie más.

-Bueno sí… pero… terminé bien una vez… ¿por qué no dos?

-Las segundas no se repiten – dijo riéndose Luke.

-¿Tú cómo estás? – le preguntó Lucy cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose a su amigo.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que ahora, Boone y Cloe aparecían siempre juntos y de la mano por los pasillos y, en la sala común, siempre se sentaban juntos haciéndose mimos. Luke siempre abandonaba la estancia con la excusa de que debía componer canciones para el grupo.

-Voy superándolo. – las tres chicas le miraron con ternura. - ¿Habéis leído lo que pone en el interior?

-No – dijo Amelie quitándole la revista y leyéndola. - ¡Todo esto es una basura! ¿Rita Skeeter siempre es así?

-Siempre…

-Al menos sólo nos hizo fotos a escondidas, Luke. Me pregunto dónde se escondería… menos mal que no escuchó nada de la conversación – dijo la pelirroja mirando las dos hojas de la revista -. Hace sus propias conclusiones… ¡genial, ahora la gente pensará que estamos en serio y muy enamorados! "Las famosas voces de los cantantes de The Charmed Lions se fusionan" ¡Qué gran título! – comentó Amelie sarcásticamente -. "… la bella pareja de cantantes se dieron un largo y fogoso beso bajo la helada nieve, aunque con el calor que desprendían… seguramente la derretirían…"

-¿Pero qué mierda es eso? – Dijo Luke arrebatándole la revista – En esa frase no me había fijado… sólo la he leído por encima y he visto las imágenes - En ellas aparecían ambos abrazándose, besándose y cómo Amelie le cogía del rostro al chico.

-Bueno, Luke, piénsalo mejor… los de slytherin ya no te llamarán marica, sino triunfador -. Todos rieron ante la broma de Lucy, pero lo cierto era que no se equivocaba.

Era por la tarde y Luke y Amelie caminaban por los pasillos. El secreto de él los había unido más aún. Se detuvieron al encontrarse a un grupo de slytherins agrupados en un corro. Luke y Amelie intentaron pasar desapercibidos pero un chico alto y moreno los llamó agitando la revista.

-¡Eh, Pritchard! ¡No sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto! ¿Por fin has cambiado a tu novio de Hufflepuff por esta preciosidad? – El chico se iba a volver pero Amelie le cogió del brazo y le obligó a continuar hacia delante. Pero el slytherin contraatacó - ¡Weasley! ¿Ahora que eres la idiota que se tira a tíos que se la meten por el culo? – la pelirroja se volvió hecha una furia sacando la varita.

-¡No lo hagas! – le advirtió Luke.

El grupo de slytherin se dispersó sacando también sus varitas pero la cara del chico, el cual se llamaba Wallace Montague, se descompuso al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba hasta él con la varita en ristre.

-¿Pues sabes qué, Montague? ¡No soy ni la que se tira a tíos así porque así como la puta de tu casa… ¿cómo se llamaba?! ¡Ah, sí, Gudrish! Definitivamente los slytherins sois todos unos desperdicios… sólo hay que mirarte a ti, no le llegas ni a la punta de los zapatos – Amelie puso morritos fingiendo compadecerse de él y se dio la vuelta para continuar con Luke, pero antes de doblar la esquina se giró de nuevo y le gritó - ¡Y besa mucho mejor que tú, Montague! tu lengua es tan larga que atragantas a la gente con ella… cualquier día te conviertes en un mortífago mata-gargantas… lástima que ser un traidor se lleva en la sangre… ¡que te vaya bien! – cogió a Luke del brazo y ambos se fueron corriendo mientras notaba que 5 maldiciones se estrellaban contra la pared.

-¡Has estado increíble!

-¡Gracias!

**OoooooOoooooo**

James caminaba furioso por los pasillos, aquella bofetada le había dañado el orgullo y mucho más. Estaba tan furioso que le había gritado a su mejor amigo que le dejara en paz. Tenía ganas de dirigirse hacia la Sala de ensayo y aporrear su batería hasta destrozarla por completo. "¡Maldita sea!" dijo aporreando un jarrón de un pasillo que se rompió al caer al suelo. Dobló una esquina y vio a Gudrish con sus amigas. Desde que su prima le dedicó esas "bonitas palabras" y provocara la desconfianza de sus amigos la había dejado de habituar. Pero ahora necesitaba un desahogo, un profundo desahogo, ¿cómo hacerlo sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta? Llevaba la falda más corta que las demás como de costumbre y a James le importó un cuerno lo que pensaran sus amigos. Se acercó por detrás y justo cuando estaba detrás de ella le soltó:

-Bájate más la falda, Gudrish, se te ve el culo – le dio una cachetada en el trasero y cuando miró para atrás la chica se había ruborizado.

Sin cambiar su seriedad de la cara, le indicó con la cabeza que la esperaría en un aula vacía de ese mismo pasillo. A los 10 minutos… cuando él esperaba sentado sobre la mesa del profesor, una figura de grandes curvas se acercaba hasta él en la penumbra, provocándole con sus movimientos. La figura se situó sobre su pelvis y entonces… comenzaron las mismas caricias de siempre. Sólo que esta vez, James fue mucho más brusco… necesitaba descargar su furia contenida en el cuerpo de la chica provocándole numerosos chupetones por todo el cuerpo.

**OoooooooooOooooooo**

Era el mes de diciembre y hasta ese momento no había pasado gran cosa: El grupo iba viento en popa, salvo por la frialdad que había entre James, Amelie, Alex y Luke, que el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada, habían conseguido componer 4 canciones nuevas y Harius les dijo que no era de esperar que cuando regresaran de las vacaciones de Navidad, tuvieran que dar un concierto en el mismo pueblo de Hogsmeade. La última salida del pueblo fue totalmente helada. Los alumnos se abrigaban ya con gorros, guantes y bufandas mientras escuchaban todos los villancicos que un coro cantaba en medio de las calles. Los locales estaban abarrotados buscando cobijo.

Por otra parte, Rose se dio por vencida en buscar a Scorpius. Desde su último encuentro, la chica había notado cómo el slytherin la había estado esquivando cada vez que se encontraban. En Hogsmeade lo vio en Las Tres Escobas, pero vio que el chico salía con sus amigos al poco rato de llegar ellos. Scorpius tampoco participaba en las clases de herbología ni criaturas mágicas. Rose había dejado de ir a visitar a Hagrid desde su última visita tan desastrosa y tuvo el presentimiento de que Malfoy tampoco lo hacía, se preguntó si el chico habría pensado que Hagrid le había dicho a ella todo lo que él estaba haciendo o, simplemente, no iba porque no quería levantar sospecha alguna. En todo caso, abandonó cualquier oportunidad para intentar hablar con el chico, aunque cada vez que se lo encontraba pensaba en qué podía decirle exactamente. Ni ella misma lo sabía… Se preguntó si hasta ella misma estaba buscando una excusa para poder oír su voz… y sentir sus… al pensar eso, se golpeó con el libro de runas que estaba estudiando en ese momento para los últimos exámenes que quedaban del curso.

Luke cada vez estaba más unido a Amelie, y verlos por los pasillos juntos afirmaban los rumores que se habían levantado al ver la foto. Luke vio en la chica una persona en la que desahogarse. A Amelie… la cual había sentido cierta atracción por el chico, estaba más contenta que nunca al descubrir la verdad sobre su amigo, y la atracción que sentía hacia él pareció esfumarse. Pero, lo que más le alegraba… a parte de la confianza conseguida con el chico el cual se había convertido en su mejor amigo, era ver la cara de James cuando ambos entraban en la sala juntos. Si se pensaba que el grupo se iba a estropear con ellos dos, el chico lo tenía muy crudo.

Boone y Cloe cada vez estaban más enamorados, parecía mentira que se convierta en realidad el dicho que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, aunque Rose se volvió a dar con el libro al pensar que su historia se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido porque no paraba de pensar en Malfoy.

Alex había dado un descanso al equipo de quidditch durante el mes de diciembre ya que se avecinaban los exámenes y las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Además, el tiempo no acompañaba al espíritu competente del equipo. Por otra parte, Albus había pedido a su capitán coger la snitch y jugaba con ella en la sala común mientras observaba a su prima golpearse continuamente con el libro de runas… y se preguntó si habría tenido otro encuentro con Malfoy del cual él no se había enterado… ignoró ese pensamiento y siguió intentando atrapar la snitch pero James llegó y se la robó llevándosela al piso de arriba. Otra vez venía completamente revuelto… se preguntó quién sería ella, pero algún día estaba seguro de que lo descubriría…

Eddy llegó a la habitación con un manojo de hojas y se sentó en la cama de su dormitorio mientras oía cómo alguien se duchaba. Estaba harto de su novia, últimamente se había vuelto completamente celosa porque le dedicaba más tiempo al grupo que a ella, y para colmo, cuando acababa de estudiar en la biblioteca hacia unos instantes llegó y le desordenó todos los apuntes sin ningún porqué. Y ahora los intentaba ordenar de nuevo… pero ya había perdido la concentración. Bajó escaleras abajo para ver si Rose tenía alguna idea de los encantamientos para sus canciones pero, por suerte, vio a Lucy sola practicando con la luz de una lámpara y se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa, tal vez podría ayudarlo en esos momentos… pero el pequeño Potter llegó y la chica comenzó a reír cuando el joven le hizo una de sus tonterías apuntando a un cojín de los que estaban en el sofá.

Lucy y Albus repasaban todos los encantamientos aprendidos del curso para su examen mientras reían y se divertían al ver lo que ambos hacían a los objetos que apuntaban con sus varitas. Luke les echó un vistazo y reía, así no irían a ninguna parte. La rubia se había dedicado esa última semana a acompañar sus intentos de magia avanzada con varios intentos de componer también algunas canciones, pero… cada vez que escribía algo lo arrugaba y lo arrojaba al suelo. Sus letras no tenían sentido…

Eddy se fue refunfuñando al ver a ambos chicos reírse tan campantes y se sentó frente a la chimenea y al lado de Amelie que estudiaba un libro de adivinación.

-Necesito las vacaciones.

-Y que lo digas… Pero, tranquila, tan solo quedan dos días…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

SOL:Tachaaaaan!! QUeee?? cmotekedaste!? jajaja, pobre Luke, teparece bien la idea de ponerlo asi?! hehe en fin... Por fin ha habido un encuentro entre tu pareja favorita!! Te aviso, el proximo capitulo es un tanto aburrido... or lo mens el final, xq no estan en Hogwarts, pero... pasara algo interesante... hehehe Un beso!! y mil gracias x comentar


	12. Vacaciones de Navidad

**CAPITULO 12**

-¡Por fin las vacaciones de Navidad! – exclamó Lily tirándose en el sofá del salón de Grimmauld Place.

-¿Nos habéis echado de menos?

-No, que va, en realidad en Hogwarts se está mucho mejor que aquí.

-¡James! – el chico sonrió a su madre y abandonó el salón para subir a su cuarto.

-¡Kreacher trae unos pequeños pasteles para los recién llegados! – dijo el elfo apareciendo en medio de la nada con una bandeja.

-Kreacher te dije que no hacía falta.

-A Kreacher no le importa, amo. – Harry sonrió con ternura y vio cómo sus hijos devoraban los pasteles.

De repente la chimenea se encendió y por ella apareció Amelie cargada con una maleta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamaron los primos.

-¡Me vengo antes de tiempo! – sonrió la chica.

Lily abandonó los pasteles y fue a abrazarla.

-¿Y eso?

-Bill y Fleur se fueron con Victoire y Theo a visitar a la familia materna hace unos días. Volverán justo la noche de Noche Buena. Mientras, Amelie se queda aquí. – Le dijo Ginny. La recién llegada se sentó en el sofá.

-Los abuelos tenían pensado que se quedaría en La Madriguera, pero decidimos que estaría mejor con nosotros – Informó Harry. Amelie abrazó a su prima.

-Entonces dormirás conmigo, ¿no?

-No – volvió a decir Ginny. Amelie y Lily la miraron extrañadas -. No nos ha dado tiempo a sacar todos los colchones de la buhardilla y están llenos de polvos. Hay una cama en el cuarto de James, así que dormirás con él.

-¡NO! – Lily se separó de un respingo asustada por el grito y Albus paró de comer. Sus tíos la miraban con los ojos abiertos – Es que… hay cosas en mi equipaje… que no me haría gracia que viera…

-No seas tonta, Amelie. Hace dos años te tocó lo mismo y no te quejaste.

-Bueno, pero es que esta vez…

-Lo siento, cariño… pero dormirás con James, al menos dos noches – la chica se resignó -. Si quieres puedes ir subiendo el equipaje.

-Voy…

La chica abandonó el salón con una cara de tres pisos. Más mala suerte no podía tener, ¿por qué demonios sus padres se habían ido de viaje y no la habían esperado? Deseaba dormir en su cuarto de El Refugio, sola y calentita en su cama mientras por su ventana observaba las olas del mar. Lo cierto era que en Grimmauld Place se estaba perfectamente bien. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho sus tíos pero en aquella casa se estaba perfectamente bien. Era un hechizo calentador o algo, pero necesitaba ir por la casa en mangas cortas. Nunca supo cómo fue la casa anteriormente, pero estaba muy bien decorada. Llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de James y este le abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me toca dormir aquí – dijo apartándole de su camino y dejando la maleta en el suelo.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, lo que has oído, a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero tendremos que aguantarnos. – dijo abandonando el asa de su maleta y volviéndose hacia él con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

-Mis padres se fueron de vacaciones sin mí, y me quedo aquí.

-¿Y por qué en mi cuarto? – dijo acercándose a ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pregúntaselo a tu madre!

-¡Já! No te preocupes que se lo diré, no estoy dispuesto a tenerte aquí durmiendo sobre mi cama. – dijo señalándole con el dedo y frunciendo el ceño.

-A mí no me señales así – dijo apartándole el dedo de un manotazo.

-¡Te señalo como me da la gana! – dijo cogiéndole las manos que intentaban empujarle para alejarle de ella.

-¡Eres un inmaduro! ¿No tienes una respuesta mejor? – James la estrelló contra la pared furiosamente haciendo que se apagara el interruptor de su habitación - ¡Oh! Qué brillante cerebro tienes, Potter, verdaderamente me sorprendes cada vez más.

-¡No me llames Potter!

-¿No es así como te llama la puta de Gudrish? – Amelie notó cómo la agitaba de nuevo con furia estrellándole contra la pared.

-No quiero que tú me llames… - pero la puerta se abrió de repente y ambos se separaron de un respingo.

-¿Qué… hacéis con la luz… apagada?

-La estúpida de tu prima se ha apoyado contra el interruptor y lo ha apagado.

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía? – Dijo volviéndose hacia el moreno - ¡Ha sido el idiota de tu hermano, Albus! que se cree muy fuerte sólo porque es el golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, ¡ohh, qué nivel! Estarás contento con los éxitos que tienes ahora, ¿no, Potter?

-¿Y tú, Weasley, has aprendido ya a moverte en la cama al tirarte a Luke? Sé de muchos que están pensando…

-¡Vale ya! – Gritó Albus haciendo que los dos chicos le miraran - ¡Mamá os quiere abajo a los dos! necesita ayuda para la cena, y no penséis en convencerla para que os cambie de cuarto, porque ni él ni papá os va a cambiar.

Amelie iba a salir por la puerta pero James le adelantó y la empujó a un lado bruscamente.

-Imbécil…

**OooooooOoooooo**

Ni a James ni a Amelie se les ocurrió preguntar si podían trasladar a la chica a otro cuarto que no fuera el de su primo. Pusieron la mesa en silencio y esperaron a la llegada de Andrómeda y Ted, el cual, sin la presencia de Victoire, estaba muy triste.

Durante la cena, todos rieron y acordaron verse dentro de dos días para la cena de Noche Buena, donde todos los Weasley acudirían también a la reunión. Amelie se quedó en el salón con Lily mientras veían una serie muggle por la televisión: Perdidos.

-¡Me encanta Sawyer!

-A mí Jack… a ver cuando Kate se decide de una vez por alguno de ellos…

-Sawyer le produce mucho morbo, Lily… y creo que es de Jack de quien está enamorada… Está completamente perdida… y no sólo en la isla – las chicas empezaron a reír.

-¿A ti te ha pasado alguna vez eso? – Amelie tragó saliva mientras se ruborizaba.

Su prima de 13 años la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros que había heredado de su madre.

-No… encontré algo de los dos en una misma persona…

-¿Es Luke? – Amelie rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, ¿vale? Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, y menos a James – la chica asintió. – En realidad… Luke y yo no estamos saliendo. Fue solo un beso de amigos, Lily… pero la gente se piensa otras cosas.

-¿Un beso de amigos? – la pelirroja había alzado una ceja y Amelie rió – No me lo creo.

-Bueno… no lo entenderías… pero quiero que sepas que yo con Luke en realidad no tengo nada de nada, después de eso, no hubo nada más y ahora somos los mejores amigos.

-Vamos, un lío de un día…

Las chicas rieron y Lily apagó la tele cuando la serie acabó.

-Me alegro… ¿Vamos a la cama?

-¡Qué remedio! – resopló.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto en el que le tocaba dormir después de despedirse de Lily un piso más abajo. Aquello seguía igual que dos años atrás… la pared seguía decorada de pósters de los Chudley Cannons y muchas fotos que se había hecho James con sus amigos, su familia y con su equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Abandonó la vista de las paredes y la fijó en el lateral izquierdo de la habitación donde había una mesa de escritorio pegada a la pared para que la luz de la ventana, que en esos momentos permanecía con la persiana bajada y las contraventanas cerradas, descendiera sobre ella. A su lado, el pie de una escalera de madera blanca comenzaba a subir en una curva. Era la escalera que había que subir para dormir sobre la litera de arriba. Se acercó hasta ella. La pesada escalera la sujetaba un armario curvado pero amplio donde James guardaba toda la ropa. Vio cómo su primo estaba de espaldas a ella y parecía dormir. Cogió su maleta y sacó su camisón blanco de seda. Vio que era demasiado alta para cambiarse sobre la cama que le correspondía y que chocaría con el techo así que se desnudó allí mismo y se puso el camisón de mangas cortas y que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. En aquella casa se pasaban con la calefacción.

Subió las escaleras y gateó hasta tumbarse en la cama. Suspiró, se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía porqué. Pensó que el final del capítulo de la serie le había conmocionado. Se dio media vuelta, pero no pensó en la serie, sino en miles de cosas que rondaban por su cabeza. Escuchó cómo su primo se daba la vuelta sobre su colchón y suspiraba… Ignoraba cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se tumbó sin poder dormir hasta que Amelie se dio de nuevo la vuelta para fijarse en el resto de la habitación. Sobre el escritorio había un marco boca abajo y se preguntó si se habría caído por casualidad… Siguió observándolo durante varios minutos y decidió bajar, definitivamente no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa y ya sabía por qué razón era… se sentía completamente deprimida… Bajó la escalera y se dirigió al escritorio... levantó el pequeño marco de color rojo y vio una foto suya con James en las que ambos reían y se abrazaban… fue el año pasado… vio cómo en la foto James le daba un beso en la mejilla y un pellizco se le cogió en el estómago…

-Amelie… - la chica se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta dejando el marco como estaba.

Su primo se había incorporado sobre su cama mientras la observaba.

-¿Desde cuando llevas despierto?

-Desde que has entrado en la habitación – la chica ruborizó preguntándose si el chico le habría visto cambiarse. – Me gustaría hablar contigo…

-No creo que sea buena idea… mejor voy a por… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación pero James la retuvo al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

-Amelie…

La chica se acercó a la cama, temerosa. James yacía con el brazo apoyado sobre la almohada y su mano sujetando su cabeza. Estaba pegado a la pared y golpeó el colchón indicando a la chica que se tumbara. Amelie le obedeció dándole la espalda a su primo.

-Prefiero mirarte a los ojos.

-Pues no va a ser posible.

-Como quieras. – el chico dejó caer el brazo y se aproximó hasta ella.

Le rodeó la cintura con su fuerte brazo estrechándola contra él. La chica notó la respiración cálida del chico caer sobre su cuello…

-James…

**OooooooOooooo**

-¡El desayuno ya está… preparado… ¿qué hacéis durmiendo juntos?!

-¡Lily! – Amelie se despertó frotándose los ojos – Esto… tuve una pesadilla… y James me dijo que durmiera con él – dijo agitando las sábanas.

-¡Ah, bien! Pues, bajad ya, están todos abajo.

-¿Todos? – James se desperezó mirando a su hermana boquiabierto.

-Bueno… Rose, Hugo, tus padres, tus hermanos… - dijo dirigiéndose a Amelie - La cena es esta noche y quieren ayudar cuanto antes.

-Ahora vamos… - Lily salió por la puerta y Amelie salió de dentro de las sábanas.

-Esta noche ya no duermes aquí, ¿no? – Amelie dirigió un vistazo a su primo y le sonrió tiernamente al verle con los pelos totalmente revueltos mientras le negaba con la cabeza.

Habían pasado dos días de la llegada de los chicos a casa y ya llegó el día de Noche Buena. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor de Grimmauld Place, y habían surgido temas como la banda de James y Amelie, y también de Rose en la que todos le felicitaron alegremente por el éxito que tenían…No pasó desapercibido el detalle de la revista de El Corazón de Bruja y la familia empezaron a hacerle miles de preguntas sobre Luke a lo que la pelirroja encendía más su color de cara hasta tornarse como el de su pelo. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny no necesitaron preguntar cómo era Luke porque ya lo conocían gracias a Albus y Rose y afirmaron a Bill y Fleur las palabras de Rose, Albus y Amelie, que, aunque sabían la verdad de que no había nada entre ellos más que una bonita amistad, decidieron ayudar a su prima mintiendo a la familia.

La cena era impactante, no dejaban de hacer preguntas preguntando cómo le iban unos y a otros en el colegio, había un jaleo en el comedor enorme, unos hablando con otros, el traqueteo de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos y sobre todo el jaleo que provocaban los niños más pequeños. Molly y Arthur jamás se pensarían que hubieran tenido tantos nietos juntos. Y no eran los únicos que pensaban que esa casa era todo un atolladero, Andrómeda se unió a ellos en cuanto vio a la pequeña Molly (hija de George y Katie Bell) correr por toda la casa agarrando la varita de su primo pequeño Mark (el primogénito de Percy y Penélope Clearwater (NA: O como se escriba xD)).

-¡Molly, dámela! – la niña pelirroja y de cinco años correteaba por el comedor dando vueltas a este mientras los mayores recogían los platos de la mesa.

-¡Molly! – la niña se detuvo ante el grito de su madre.

Mark llegó hasta ella y le arrebató la varita. La pelirroja vio cómo desde una esquina su primo Peter (el hijo de Charlie y Zira Lorens, una chica muggle que él había conocido en Rumanía) y Fred (el hermano mayor de la pequeña) la señalaba con el dedo y se reían de ella.

-Ve con tu padre, no seas traviesa, Molly – la chica, decepcionada fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre y luego su madre se acercaba a ambos con una mano en la barriga, estaba tremendamente gorda a causa del embarazo de unos gemelos varones a los que le faltaban pocos días para nacer.

Rose se acercó a la cocina cargada de la tercera parte de los platos vacíos del pollo mientras veía a Amelie y James lavarlos. Victoire y Ted se dedicaban a preparar grandes bandejas con todas las frutas mientras su prima le daba a su novio una fresa con su mano.

-Empalagosos… - masculló poniendo los platos al lado de su prima que no paraba de fregar a mano y de reír por una tontería que le había dicho James -. Veo que habéis hecho las paces – los chicos se percataron de su presencia y la miraron sin borrar las sonrisas que había en sus caras.

-Sí, bueno. James se decidió a pedirme perdón.

-¿Perdona? ¡Fuiste tú la que me pediste perdón! Yo no tenía porqué hacerlo

-¿¡Cómo que no?! – "Genial, lo he empeorado todo" y dicho esto abandonó la cocina para traer el resto de los platos dejando a sus primos tirarse la espuma que salía del estropajo.

Mark llegó hasta ellos con cara frustrada.

-Odio a los críos… ¿os echo una mano?

-¡Sí por favor! – le suplicó Amelie con la cara manchada de jabón que le había echado James, él estaba igual que ella.

Mark agitó su varita e hizo que el estropajo fregara los platos.

-¿Por qué os mandan fregar los platos cuando los puede hacer la magia?

-Más rápido

-¿Seguro, James? – los jóvenes se volvieron hacia los platos a causa de la sonrisa que lucía el mayor y vieron al estropajo limpiar la vajilla con rapidez y cómo volaban hacia la otra pila y el agua la comenzaba a aclarar. – Vuestro trabajo es volver a recopilarlos para tomar el helado que hay después de la fruta.

-Habíamos olvidado que eres uno de los empleados del Departamento de Encantamientos mágicos, Mark.

-Lo he notado en vuestras caras, Amelie – rió y se marchó.

-Déjame a mí, vete a la mesa.

-No, no me importa – dijo la pelirroja apresurándose a coger los platos limpios pero James la cogió de la cintura suavemente y luego atrapó sus manos mirándola a los ojos.

-He dicho que no. – Amelie lo miró a los oscuros ojos…

-¡Eh, vosotros! – La voz de Ted los sacó de su ensimismamiento sorprendiendo a ambos – Llevad los platos de postre hasta la mesa.

Amelie obedeció. Aquello era un caos. Rose, Albus, Hugo y Lily iban y venían continuamente trayendo y llevando platos mientras que James y Amelie colocaban los platos sucios en su sitio, los vasos y los cubiertos. Los primos pequeños correteaban por la casa sin importarle lo que rompían, pero por fin, llegaron los helados y hubo un sorteo. Quedaron tres helados de chocolate con leche y vainilla con caramelo en su interior. Los más pequeños se peleaban por eso y Ron decidió poner orden, George le acompañó.

-¡A ver, que todos los niños se pongan en el fondo de la pared! – gritó George.

Los más pequeños obedecieron y se empujaban unos a otros para llegar al fondo de la pared lo antes posible. En la mesa se quedaron Rose, James, Amelie, Lily, Hugo y Albus y los mayores le miraron incógnitamente.

-¿Nosotros también? – preguntó Albus.

-¡Claro! Seguís en Hogwarts, sois niños… - les dijo Charlie.

James se levantó corriendo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le encantaban esas cosas. Cogió a Molly en brazos y acto seguido, se pusieron junto a él los demás.

-A ver… hay tres helados… de los favoritos y sois… - Ron comenzó a contar pero Hermione le cortó.

-11

-Ya sé porqué me casé contigo – los presentes rieron

**ATENCIÓN, ESTO ES UN LÍO XD**

En la pared, todos se agruparon por hermanos. Por ejemplo: el pequeño **Theo** que era pelirrojo y con 10 años fue a correr junto con su hermana **Amelie** que le abrazó enseguida esperando al sorteo mientras miraban a su hermana mayor **Victoire** en la mesa de los mayores junto a su novio Ted. Ahí estaban los hijos de _Bill y Fleur_. Al lado, **Hugo** y **Rose**, hijos de _Hermione y Ron,_ parecían nerviosos con el sorteo, a pesar de que no les dolería mucho si no les tocaba nada, junto a estos estaban **Albus, Lily **y** James,** hijos de _Harry y Ginny_, el mayor cogía a la pequilla Molly en brazos, una niña traviesa y pelirroja de cinco años que ahora tiraba de un hilo del jersey del moreno que le había tejido su tocaya y abuela. Junto a Molly y James, estaba también Fred, o el pequeño Freddy, igual que su padre, pelirrojo con ojos azules, **Molly** y **Fred** eran hijos de _George y Katie_. Al lado de este, estaba el primogénito de _Charlie y Zira_, **Peter** Weasley ya que su hermana de tres años se encontraba en brazos de su madre que, con mucha casualidad, estaba embarazada de 9 meses, al igual que su cuñada Katie y le faltaba muy poco para salir de cuentas, se sabía que era otro niña, **Kira** era igual que su madre, morena de grandes ojos oscuros y pestañas largas y negras. Y, por último, junto a Peter estaba **Mike**, que, a diferencia de sus primos Peter y Fred, lucía repeinado con la ralla al lado, y la camisa blanca metida dentro de sus pantalones. Mike era hermano de **Mark**, estos eran hijos de _Penélope y Percy_, el pequeño había heredado el pelo rubio de su madre.

Mark, Ted y Victoire observaban el sorteo desde la mesa de las mayores añorando cuando hacían eso con sus edades.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te di mi helado? – le susurró Ted a Vicky que se ruborizó.

Llevaban 5 años saliendo juntos y Victoire no podía reprimir aquellos cosquilleos que todavía sentía cuando Ted le hablaba sobre el cuello, sobre su oído, no podía dejar de ruborizarse con sus miradas, y es que… ¡no se atrevía a besarle delante de todo el mundo! Pero era por respeto a Harry y Ginny y sobre todo a su abuela, y también a los pequeños. Victoire le miró a los ojos y los suyos que eran azules como los de su hermana… azul cristal… se chocaron con los violeta de él.

-Quiero verte esta noche – el chico asintió y le dio un beso en el hombro descubierto.

-En el desván, está lleno de cosas antiguas. – la chica se mordió el labio inferior sonriéndole de manera traviesa – Me encanta ese gesto.

-Es que estoy deseando que todos se duerman… ¿no te da más morbo pensar que te pueden pillar? – el chico rió, le rodeó la cintura y siguieron observando a los niños.

Fred había conseguido uno de los helados y ahora lo saboreaba delante de su hermana que hacía todo lo posible para arrebatarle un pedazo.

-¡Bien! Se sigue con el sorteo. No, Fred, no puedes participar otra vez.

El siguiente helado le tocó a Peter que, en cuanto se sentó al lado de su madre y vio cómo su hermana intentaba cogerle el helado, le dio un trozo de chocolate que la chica saboreaba muy contenta. Charlie evitó que el chocolate se derritiera con un hechizo. Zira lo miró con ternura. Qué mal lo pasó el chico cuando tuvo que confesarle a su novia, que le iba a dejar porque sabía que él le ocultaba secretos muy importantes, que era un mago. Y, loco de verse sin ella, se lo explicó todo y tuvo que hacerle una demostración porque la chica no se lo creía. Y, para sorpresa de Charlie, Zira no se asustó, sino que le regaló una noche entera de pasión encantada con la noticia. Había sido muy bien recibida por la familia de su novio que siempre se mostraba amable con ella y naturales, era otra familia como la suya, o incluso mejor que la suya, que sólo constaba de muy pocas personas y con un aire de extroversión nulas. Zira deseaba estar con la familia de Charlie, y deseaba ver lo que podían hacer con la varita. Era como un sueño que Dios le había regalado. Sin previo aviso, la morena cogió el rostro de su marido y lo besó.

-¿Y eso?

-Te quiero.

-Yo también – le dijo Charlie atontado y acariciándole la dura barriga que en esos momentos recibió una patada.

El último helado, por suerte, lo recibió Molly.

-¡Eso no vale, yo no tengo nada! – protestó Mike sentándose encima de Penélope.

-Vamos, cariño… esto sólo era un juego, no te pongas así.

-Pero yo quería un helado… - protestó refunfuñado.

-Piénsalo mejor, Mike, así no te resfriarás, los helados son para verano, no para el invierno – le consoló Percy.

Estuvieron parte de la noche cantando villancicos. Hagrid, que también estaba en la reunión, había traído una pandereta de su tamaño para ponerle fondo a los cantos y Kreacher lo acompañaba cantando. Ginny había colocado varias bandejas con turrones y polvorones que se esfumó en cuanto las puso ya que los niños los cogieron con rapidez para poder salir cuanto antes a la calle bien abrigados a jugar a tirarse bolas de nieve. Estaban agotados cuando entraron y con la cara colorada a causa del frío que hacía fuera y de las bolas que habían recibido. Los padres se ocuparon de que entraran en calor y los acostaron pronto.

Hagrid había ofrecido puros a cada uno de los hombres mientras las mujeres tomaban hidromiel en la sobremesa. Rose y Lily se despidieron de sus padres para ir a la misma habitación a dormir juntas junto con Molly, Victoire y Amelie. Tenían la suerte de ser pocas chicas y poder dormir todas unidas. Pero comprobaron que Amelie y Victoire deberían haberse quedado con los mayores charlando porque no habían subido aún a la habitación, pronto, las dos se quedaron dormidas.

Por otra parte, Ted, Mark, James, Albus y Hugo compartían habitación en el cuarto de James mientras que Mike, Peter, Theo y Fred (NA: joder, k lío, hasta a mí solo se me queda que Fred es hijo de George y Theo de Bill xD) dormían en la habitación de Albus que se la había prestado sin ningún reparo porque no estaba dispuesto a dormir con los primos más traviesos que tenía.

Victoire llegó a la habitación de James con cuidado de no hacer ruido. James se levantó de un salto en la cama.

-¿Victoire?

-¡Mierda, James! ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Ah… llévate a Ted si sigue despierto, no diré nada, tranquila.

Ted bajaba por las escaleras y llegó a la puerta esquivando los colchones de sus primos que roncaban profundamente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su primo favorito.

-James, estamos en el desván, no se…

-¡Eso, dale más detalles! – le gritó en un susurro Victoire.

Ted la miró con una sonrisa y la besó con la puerta aún abierta.

-¿Queréis iros ya? ¡Ya sabéis que no diré nada, soy bastante mayorcito para saber que alguien tiene esas necesidades! – Pero Ted y Victoire ya no le escuchaban porque habían cerrado la puerta.

Victoire intentaba aguantar la risa mientras subía las escaleras detrás de Ted, cuyo pelo había adquirido un tono negro oscuro en esos momentos. Ted le sonrió mientras se ponía un dedo sobre los labios mandándole callar. Victoire cogió su mano mientras con la otra el chico, con la varita, abría una escalera que se escondía en el techo y que dirigía hacia el altillo. Por suerte, la escalera no estaba muy vieja y no chirrió mucho. Subió con lentitud para ver si había alguien por alguna casualidad y luego ayudó a Victoire a subir. Victoire observó la habitación mientras Ted recogía la escalera. El viejo desván tenía el techo abuhardillado y bajo él había una ventana redonda donde se podía ver la redonda luna. Había montones de trastos que acumulaban polvo y telarañas. En el suelo había unos viejos cojines amontonados, algunos de ellos rotos.

Ted se acercó por su espalda y le rodeó la cintura. Le apartó el pelo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello. Victoire cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de ellos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

-Miles de veces, pero siempre son pocas – la rubia se dio la vuelta y acarició el cabello de Ted que volvía a ser azulado y con la luz que entraba por la ventana brillaba aún más.

Alzó el cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarle esos labios que estaban húmedos. Victoire abandonó su boca para besar su cuello mientras descendía las manos desde los hombros hasta el fuerte pecho del chico. Fue a levantarle la camiseta del pijama pero el chico no levantó los brazos.

-¿Ted? – dijo la chica abandonando el cuello del metamorfomago.

Vio que el chico miraba por la ventana como hipnotizado y la chica se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Era luna llena.

-¿Teddy? – le chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro y el chico reaccionó.

Ted miró a Victoire con ojos llenos de deseo, estos se habían vuelto de un color rojo ardiente y el pelo, era mucho más negro y oscuro que cuando habían subido las escaleras hasta la buhardilla. El chico se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente hasta que se hizo daño mientras observaba a Victoire. La arrojó al suelo de un empujón, encima de los cojines, y se abalanzó sobre ella devorándole el cuello con mordiscos que le hicieron hasta sangre, estos adquirieron rápidamente una tonalidad morada. Ted abandonó el cuello de la chica que seguía mirándole alucinada, y arrancó la camiseta de mangas cortas del pijama de ella, dejando al aire los abultados pechos que comenzó a devorar.

-Lo… había olvidado… - dijo jadeando la chica mientras gemía de dolor y placer a causa de la brusquedad del chico – Entonces… esta noche toca sexo salvaje… ¿no? ¡Ah, Ted! – Apartó al chico de ella- ¡Eres un bruto!

-Te quiero – Victoire le sonrió y Ted se abalanzó fieramente sobre su boca.

-Espera, ¿has escuchado eso? – Ted aguzó el oído.

-Son… ¿gemidos? – Victoire asintió y Ted volvió a sonreír maliciosamente – Como los que te voy a provocar… - dijo desgarrándose su camiseta del pijama.

-No, Ted… Dios, no me hagas esto… sabes que no puedo… ¡ah! Contenerme…

El moreno la colocó sobre él mientras se frotaban frenéticamente el uno con el otro. Ted se tendió hacia atrás mientras Victoire le besaba el pecho rompiendo un viejo jarrón que había allí.

-Aráñame, lobita… - Victoire le mordió el labio inferior y se deshizo de los pantalones que ambos portaban. – Eres mi diosa… - Victoire se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y le miraba con ojos de deseo.

La rubia se levantó y con el a Ted, que volvió a ponerla debajo de él con un rápido movimiento y le quitó las braguitas de un tirón. Le separó ambas piernas mientras observaba cómo su chica cerraba los ojos para contener el placer. Se acercó hasta su boca y movió su lengua contra la de ella. Le cogió las manos y las colocó en su espalda.

-No te reprimas… - Victoire abrió los ojos al notar los labios de Ted susurrando sobre los suyos.

Ted, de un empujón, penetró a la chica hasta el fondo y Victoire lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras arañaba la espalda del chico con cada brusca embestida. Ted aulló al sentir los arañazos en su espalda. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo por medio de espasmos entre el placer y el dolor sin importarle si los habían oído. Se tumbaron sobre los cojines polvorientos al terminar el juego que habían empezado y se abrazaron.

-Lo bueno de estos días… es que el tamaño te aumenta – Dijo Victoire incorporando su cuerpo y apoyando sus pechos contra el torso del chico.

Ambos rieron y Ted le acarició el pelo. Los gemidos se volvieron a escuchar y se hicieron más fuertes.

-Parece que alguien nos ha decidido imitar.

-Pero suenan diferentes, Ted… ¿quién duerme abajo?

-Mmm… Creo que George y Katie.

-¿Y George puede hacerlo con…? ¡Ted, va a ponerse de parto!

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a vestirse. Bajo ellos notaron cómo la puerta del cuarto del matrimonio se abría y cómo unos pasos correteaban por el pasillo. Más tarde, escucharon la voz de Hagrid apresurarse hasta la habitación. Ted se aproximó hasta la trampilla para ver desde un agujero que había.

-¿Te has enterado de algo? – le susurró Victoire arrodillándose junto a él.

-La llevan a San Mungo.

-¿Nos van a avisar? ¡Ted! ¿Y si no se dan cuenta de que estamos en la habitación? – el chico la miró divertido y comenzó a reír - ¡A mí no me hace gracia! ¿Qué pensaría mi madre?

-Seguro que ella no hizo algo parecido cuando estaba con Bill en la Madriguera – afirmó sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh, vale! ¿Pero y tu abuela y Harry y Ginny?

-¿Harry y Ginny? ¡Já! Esos son los menos inocentes… ¿crees que a Harry no se le escaparon algunos detalles de su relación con Ginny cuando me daba consejos sobre cómo podía acercarme a ti? – Victoire sonrió tiernamente y se acercó hasta él.

-¿En serio le pedías consejos sobre mí a tu padrino? – Ted abrió los ojos que ya habían vuelto a ser violetas.

-Está bien, no he dicho nada – dijo deshaciéndose de las tontas manos de la chica que le intentaban abrazar.

-Si es que eres más mono…

-¡Mira, ya salen de la habitación! Hagrid lleva a Katie en brazos.

-¡Ten cuidado, Hagrid! – exclamaba George mientras permanecía al lado de la cabeza de su mujer que no paraba de jadear mientras aguantaba las contusiones.

-Os desapareceréis fuera de la casa e iréis a San Mungo, George, no te preocupes.

El pelirrojo miraba a su mujer con cara preocupada, que no paraba de sudar y resoplar jadeantemente. Los pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo. Deberían haberse desaparecido todos, cuando Ted y Victoire bajaron de la trampilla y se despidieron delante de la puerta de sus cuartos con un largo beso.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

SOL: BUEEno he trdado bastantee en escribir, xo esk estoy estudiando fueraa y no tngo ordenadorrr y la cosa esta chungaa P pero bueno, no pasa nada, aki estoy de vueltaa!! Qué? cmo t kedastE?! en general el capitulo es aburrido xo seguro k una parte te gustoo ajajajajajjaja ya se evran mas adelante varias cosas... A ver k t parecen las siguientes aprejas d ls proximos capitulos P

Wiccancat: Bieen!! x fin volviste!! aunk yo me retrase... la copa de quidditch todavia no la ha ganado nadiee!! y x ahora... Luke es gay, si, x ahora.. no se k hare jaajaja y bueno.. ya te dejo pensar en cosas

-Nanis-: Me alegro k te guste de verdad!! ) me has hexo muy felizz


	13. Vuelta a Hogwarts: Deja de mentirme

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-¡James! ¡James despierta! – el chico abrió los ojos para ver a Ted sofocado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó bostezando.

-La tía Katie ha ido al hospital.

-¿¡Cómo?! – James se golpeó con la madera que aguantaba la cama de arriba - ¡Mierda!

Los demás primos se habían revuelto en las sábanas al escuchar el grito de James.

-¡Cállate inútil! Lo digo para que avises a tus padres, que aviséis a todo el mundo, yo me voy con Victoire y Bill – dijo dándose la vuelta y poniéndose una camisa.

-Veo que os lo habéis pasado bien ahí arriba, ¿eh? ¿Qué le has dicho que te azote en la espalda? ¿Habéis tenido sexo sádico, Teddy? – rió James. Ted se dio la vuelta fulminándole con la mirada - Victoire tiene que ser una fiera en la cama…– El moreno se acercó y le dio una colleja. - ¡Auch!

**OooooooooooooOoooo**

A la mañana siguiente las grandes noticias era que Katie había dad a luz en la madrugada del 25 de diciembre a dos varones pelirrojos que no paraban de mirar a todas partes con sus ojos grises azulados. Poco después, Zira, la mujer de Charlie, acudía al hospital con los mismo síntomas que su cuñada y daba a luz por la noche a una preciosa niña morena que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Tiene mis ojos! – exclamó Charlie cuando la niña tomaba el pecho de su madre que no paraba de mirarla. -¡Mira Kira, tienes a una hermanita muy guapa!

La niña pequeña intentaba ver la camilla pero esta era demasiado alta y Charlie la subió. Zira abrazaba a la niña mientras sujetaba a la otra. Peter llegó corriendo seguido de Percy, Penélope y sus dos hijos Mark y Mike.

-¡Enhorabuena! – exclamaron los cuatro.

-Es preciosa – dijo Mark observándola.

Mike se aproximó junto a Peter y veían la bonita escena de dos padres orgullosos de su hija recién nacida.

-¡Charlie, tiene tus ojos! ¿eh?

-¿A que sí, Penélope? ¡Se lo acabo de decir a Zira!

-Esta ha salido a una mezcla de los dos – rió Percy.

-¿Cómo la vais a llamar? – preguntó Mike curioso.

-Teníamos pensado varios nombres… pero queremos un nombre extranjero o raro… y decidimos que se llamaría Zahira. – todos sonrieron mientras observaban cómo la niña tiraba del pecho de la madre.

**OoooooOoooooo**

-¡Enhogabuena! – Fleur abrazó a Katie que permanecía en la cama con uno de los gemelos.

-¡Gracias Bill, Fleur! ¿Y los demás?

-¡Zira se ha puesto de parto! – exclamó Victoire.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó George abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Sí… ¡ha dado a luz a una niña! – dijo Amelie mirando a uno de los gemelos que su tío George tenía en los brazos.

-¿Están todos con ella? – preguntó Fred

-No, algunos todavía no se han levantado – informó Ted que había venido con la familia visitante. – Harry y Ginny estaban avisando al resto que seguía dormido.

-Harry y Ginny ya nos han visto – dijo Katie sonriendo con el niño dormido entre sus brazos.

-Venid aquí, Molly, Theo – les llamó Bill que había cogido al niño dormido entre sus brazos.

Sus primos se aproximaron hasta ella y vieron cómo, tiernamente, el niño dormitaba en su regazo.

-Por fin se han dormido – exclamó Katie -. Me parece que ha heredado el espíritu aventurero y bromista de su padre y de su tío, no han parado hasta ahora. – dijo la rubia recostándose sobre las almohadas.

-Pego si acaban de naceg – rió Fleur.

-Por eso mismo… desde que nacieron hasta ahora no se han dormido.

Todos rieron y George besó la frente de su mujer que estaba agotada.

-Se llamarán Arthur y Arcan – dijo mirando a los demás.

**OoooooooOooooooooo**

Las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado mejor que nunca para la familia Weasley y Potter. Tenían 3 residentes nuevos en la familia cuya llegada fue más que bien recibida por todos. Ya sólo faltaba que crecieran y llegaran a Hogwarts los tres primos juntos. Por suerte, todos pertenecían a una determinada generación en la que coincidían con los primos de misma edad.

-¡Ya llegamos! – exclamó Amelie en la habitación de los chicos de gryffindor. - ¿No han llegado todavía los demás?

-Eso parece, somos los primeros – James dejó su baúl sobre su cama y se acercó a Amelie -. He preparado una canción para ti durante las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa – la pelirroja correspondió a la sonrisa que su primo le echaba cuando Eddy entró radiante de felicidad por la puerta y abrazó a ambos.

-¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué felicidad!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida! Me fui con mis primos a Disneyland París, es flipante, cómo funcionan los cacharros muggles en ese parque de atracciones, debería haber uno mágico – James y Amelie empezaron a reír y se quedaron en la habitación junto al recién llegado hasta que llegó Alex.

Lucy entró en la sala y abrazó a Rose y Albus.

-¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? ¡Geniales, nuestras tías nos han regalado tres primos!

-¿Tres? ¿A la vez? – los dos chicos asintieron.

Estaban llegando el resto de alumnos de la casa de sus vacaciones. Una parte que se había quedado en el castillo por diversos motivos permanecían en los sillones hablando con sus amigos recién llegados.

-Me gustaría haber pasado el fin de año con vosotros.

-A nosotros también…

-Vino Luke al menos y estuvieron mi familia con la suya la mar de bien, mis padres se preguntaron porqué no vinisteis pero ahora ya sé que estabais disfrutando de vuestros primos – los chicos sonrieron contentos.

Eddy, Amelie, James y Alex bajaron de las habitaciones y el primero saludó a Lucy con un abrazo ya que no la había visto antes y ambos se pusieron a hablar alegremente hasta que la novia de Eddy llegó junto a ellos y miró mal a la chica. El pianista se alejó tristemente mientras su novia le reprochaba porqué no había recibido ninguna carta de él en todas las vacaciones (NA: uy, me recuerdan a alguien… xD). Luke llegó con Boone y Cloe a la sala común y para sorpresa de sus amigas, este reía con la pareja. Fueron a abrazarles y, tal como hicieron cuando vieron la revista, acorralaron a Alex seguida de Amelie.

-¿Y esa cara de felicidad?

-¿A quién has conocido?

-¡Cuéntanoslo ya! – se apresuró a decir Amelie.

El chico rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente y las mejillas se le enrojecían.

-No fue nada, un amigo de mi hermana… Salí con ella en Navidad y le conocí… y conectamos muy bien.

-¿Te enrollaste con él?

-¡No, Amelie!… pero escuché que era gay.

-¿Te lo confesó tu hermana? – el chico asintió ante la respuesta de Rose.

-¿Y te gustó?

-Hombre, Lucy… cuando me enteré que le gustaban los chicos… me subió un poco la autoestima, la verdad… pero no sé si me gusta, en todo caso sé que hay más gente como yo y que mi hermana lo aprueba…

-¿Se lo contaste a tu hermana? – Luke asintió - ¿Y cómo reaccionó?

-Siempre me consideró demasiado sensible – rió – Bueno, ¿y vuestras vacaciones qué tal? ¿Qué tal con Mal…? - Rose abrió mucho los ojos para advertirle de lo que iba a decir - ¡Ay qué mareo me ha entrado! – dijo Luke sentándose sobre un sillón de la sala al ver que iba a poner en un problema gordo a Rose con su prima.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la pelirroja

-Sí, debe de haber sido el cambio de temperatura.

-Pues hace un rato que estás dentro, ¿eh, Luke? – los cuatro rieron.

**OooooooOoooooooo**

Las clases se reanudaron, muy a pesar de los alumnos, al día siguiente, y en este, también aparecieron en todos los tablones de las salas comunes, folletos anunciando las clases de Aparición para los de sexto. Con suerte, Alex, James, Amelie y Eddy podrían hacer el examen, ya que cumplirían los 17 antes de este, si no lo habían hecho ya, como Alex.

Rose se dirigía a la biblioteca para colocar los libros que se había llevado durante las vacaciones, pero, por desgracia, chocó con alguien en una esquina.

-Lo siento – se apresuró a decir un chico recogiéndole los libros que se habían caído al suelo.

-¿Malfoy? – el chico se incorporó de in mediato al reconocer la voz.

-¡Mira quién es! – dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Rose respondió con la misma sonrisa, verle le había producido tal felicidad… no sabía por qué.

-¿Ya me hablas?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por lo que te dije hace dos meses…

-Mira, Pecas – dijo apartando los libros del suelo de una patada y aproximándose a ella -. Si me dejas en paz con todo ese tema… y no le dices a nadie lo que hago… te volveré a dirigir la palabra.

Rose frunció el ceño y arrugó la boca. Malfoy estaba muy cerca y aún así sus palabras seguían siendo altaneras.

-A ver, Malfoy, ¿por qué crees que quiero que me dirijas la palabra? Y… otra cosa… ¿qué pasa si no te dejo en paz?

-Recuerdo tus palabras – dijo mirándole a los ojos azules, la chica le mantuvo la mirada con dignidad -, quieres cambiarme y no lo vas a conseguir.

-Ah no, te equivocas, yo no quiero cambiarte, tú ya eres diferente, sólo quiero que se lo demuestres a la gente.

Scorpius le agarró de la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared acortando la distancia.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en que le demuestre a la gente quién soy si me odias, Weasley?

-Por eso mismo, porque quiero que la gente vea lo hipócrita que eres.

-¿En serio quieres eso? – dijo separándose de ella. Rose se arrepintió de haberle dirigido esas palabras. La castaña quedó enmudecida. – Sé que no me odias, Weasley, sino no te temblaría la mano cada vez que me acerco a ti.

Malfoy se alejó con una sonrisa y Rose dirigió la vista hacia su mano derecha que aferraba la varita, efectivamente, le temblaba. Se maldijo a sí misma y comenzó a recoger los libros.

**OoooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-Creo que estás equivocada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lucy? – dijo Cloe encima de su cama.

Las tres amigas estaban en el cuarto cuando Rose les contó lo que pensaba de Malfoy, el chico ya no le insultaba cada vez que esta pasaba por su lado.

-Malfoy es diferente a los demás slytherins, estoy segura.

-¡Ah, no! Eso no te lo permito, sólo piensas eso porque ves en Rookwood el peor de los ejemplos…

-¡No, Rose, escúchame, él se ocupó de ir a buscarte en la enfermería y explicar que no fue él, te defendió delante de la clase de pociones, ¿quién ha hecho eso, Rose? ni siquiera nosotras

-¡Lo hizo porque estaba seguro de que no le quitarían puntos!

-Pero lo hizo. Y, además, desde el regreso de las vacaciones se le ve mucho más amable, a mí me recogió el otro día un libro del suelo.

-¡Es un hipócrita, Cloe! Quiere caer bien y no es más que un criticón oculta-apariencias. – sus amigas rieron ante la palabra inventada. - ¡Le odio, y siempre lo haré!

-Yo no estoy tan segura… ¿Por qué no intentas sacarle la parte diferente?

-¡Porque él jamás lo hará… porque simplemente no la tiene!

-Pues yo creo que sí… - afirmó Cloe

-A lo mejor sólo quiere demostrártelo a ti…

Rose se quedó pensativa ante las últimas palabras que dijo Lucy y estaba decidida a hablar con Malfoy… le preguntaría de qué iba todo ese juego.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooooOooooo**

Lucy tocaba unas cuerdas del bajo de la canción que Rose había compuesto, la cual habían decidido ponerle una música más cañera.

-Sigo opinando que este no es nuestro estilo.

-Vamos, Lucy, es una canción del nuevo repertorio – le dijo Luke enseñándole la letra de la canción – con canciones más variadas – la rubia observó el papel con inseguridad.

James estaba sentado en el sillón con Amelie sobre sus piernas mientras esta leía la letra de la canción.

-¿Esto que es, James?

-¿No te gusta?

-No sé que…

-¡Luke, mira a esos dos! Yo de ti me pondría celoso – gritó Alex desde el escritorio donde estaba sentado.

Luke, Amelie y James se miraron y Amelie saltó de las piernas de su primo arrojándole la letra.

-Son primos, Wood, no hay problema. – le contestó con una sonrisa y Alex vio cómo la pelirroja se dirigía hacia su micrófono y Luke acudía al segundo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le susurró.

-Nada, tranquilo – dijo mirando a James que estaba muy confuso.

Eddy hacía unos arreglos al teclado cuando Lucy se aproximó hasta él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para esta letra? – el moreno le sonrió.

-Agua.

-¿Agua?

-Sí, nos vamos a mojar todos

-¡Pero luego estaremos helados!

-¿Para qué existe la magia entonces, Lucy? – le dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente. James se aproximó hasta ellos y le tendió la letra. - ¿Componemos una melodía?

-Quiero que la cante Amelie – los tres se giraron a la chica que sontestó con un "sí" sin mirar a ninguno.

-Una última vez… - leyeron Eddy y Lucy con las cabezas pegadas para leer el título de la canción.

-James… es preciosa – dijo la rubia cuando terminaron de leer, el moreno sonrió agradecido.

-Bueno, empecemos… esta canción es lenta… contrastará con la de agua – Lucy y Eddy rieron y James siguió mirando a Amelie que le había sorprendido con su reacción.

**OooooooooOooooo**

Había pasado ya el mes de enero y casi el de febrero por completo. Alex entrenaba a sus jugadores para enfrentarse con Ravenclaw en el siguiente partido de quidditch, ya que este había ganado a Slytherin de nuevo y el equipo verde debía jugar contra Hufflepuff. Si Slytherin perdía, sería descalificado de la copa. Alex entrenaba duramente y hacía numerosas estrategias, para él su técnica letal era distraer al rival.

Los de quinto estaban completamente quemados a causa de los deberes que les mandaban y no podían disfrutar del tiempo libre. Desde que llegaron de las vacaciones de navidad, los profesores les habían obligado a estudiar día sí y día también con trabajos incluidos. Luke y Lucy cada vez podían asistir menos a los ensayos y ya ni qué decir de Rose, que ni se aparecía por ellos.

La chica empleaba el minuto de tiempo libre que tenía en intentar convencer a Malfoy de que se tenía que dar a conocer ante todos. Ni ella misma entendía porqué ponía más empeño en ello que en sus estudios.

-¡Déjame en paz, Weasley! – le espetó una vez harto. - ¡No le voy a decir a la gente cual es mi pasión, porque no puedo!

-¿Pero por qué no puedes?

-¿Por qué quieres esto tanto, Weasley? ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-¡Porque quiero que me lo digas, que me afirmes a mí que eres diferente, que puedo confiar en ti! – le gritó enfurecida, pero se tapó la boca con horror al descubrir lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo – dijo retrocediendo de la cercanía de él, pero no pudo avanzar mucho más porque Malfoy le cogió del brazo.

-El año pasado… te dije que era diferente… pero tú no me creíste, y ahora soy yo el que no quiero demostrártelo, ¿por qué cambias de opinión? – dijo acercándola a ella.

-Malfoy… no… no he querido decir…

-¡Basta de mentiras, Weasley! Sabes perfectamente que finges odiarme, pero en realidad no lo haces, y ahora me gritas que quieres confiar en mí, ¿por qué?

-No… no he dicho nada….

-Sé lo que has dicho, deja de mentirme – dijo acercándola más hacia él. Rose suspiró al ver sus ojos que estaban fríos, tenía razón, se había estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo, pero nunca lo admitiría. – Deja de mentirme… y dime porqué has puesto la excusa de que le demuestres a todos que soy diferente cuando en realidad es a ti a quien quieres que se lo muestre.

Scorpius relajó la expresión. Rose estaba sobrecogida ante esa mirada de ojos grises, habían cambiado rápidamente de una frialdad, a una cálida e inexplicable mirada que a la castaña le hizo hervir todos los sentidos. Se hallaba cogida de los brazos por Malfoy y ambos estaban muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos y en un pasillo solitario.

**OooooooOoooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-Malfoy – el chico se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre en medio de un pasillo de las mazmorras.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? – le preguntó a la chica cuando la divisó entre las penumbras.

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime – dijo sin ningún odio y Rose se percató de ello.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué has cambiado tanto conmigo?

-¿Cambiado cómo?

-¡No te hagas el estúpido, Malfoy! – Rose se había acercado más hacia él – No se te da bien. Dime porqué has dejado de insultarme.

-Porque lo veía una pérdida de tiempo… pero si quieres vuelvo a las andadas.

-Malfoy…

-No me gusta seguir el juego a los demás, Weasley, tan solo eso, ya me cansé…

-¿Cómo?

-No lo entenderías.

-Pues explícamelo.

-No tengo tiempo, Weasley.

-Sí que lo tienes – dijo la castaña cogiéndole del brazo al ver que iba a irse del pasillo.

Malfoy se volvió y suspiró.

-Todas las noches, estoy en la biblioteca. – se soltó del brazo y la oscuridad del pasillo le absorbió.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooooOoooooo**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**WICCANCAT**: Bueeeno... actualizo más pronto q nunca xq no volveré hasta yo k se cuando xq estoy fuera de mi ciudad y no tengo ordenador... asi k os dejo doble capitulo!! La relacion de James y Amelie... ehehhe no es dle todo incestuosaa xDD os dejare cn la intriga d todo muahaha, 1 beso y gracias x cmentar!! a ver si puedo subir el otro capitulo de una vida inesperada... xo lo dudo xq es muy largo ese capitulo que estoy escribiendo!!

**SOL:** Me encantan tus comentarios, d verdaddd jajaja. Espero k estes cntentaa kerias rose y scorpius yt ahi tienes doble racioon siento dejarte cn la intriga... a saber cuando podre volver a actualizarr hehehe... en fin... amelie y james, k pasara!? las otras parjeas k t dije... saldran cn el tiempo! P 1 besoo


	14. El pequeño problema de Luke

**CAPITULO 14**

Rose alzó su vista de sus brazos y se encontró con los ojos grises del chico que la miraban interrogantemente. No supo nunca la fuerza que le dio a hacer eso ni la seguridad que empleó en su cuerpo pero la chica se alzó de puntillas y besó los labios de Malfoy sin alejarse de ellos. Scorpius abrió los ojos ante aquello, no se lo esperaba, no se esperaba que Weasley fuera tan valiente pero eso le agradó más que ninguna otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, bajó los brazos que sujetaban los de Rose y la estrechó contra él agarrándole la espalda. Abrió su boca para recibir a la de Rose y ambos se enzarzaron en un tierno beso que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro qué significaba.

Rose no se lo podía creer, estaba besándole, había sido ella, y no sabía qué impulso le había dado hacer eso ni porqué lo hacía. Ascendió sus manos hasta tocar el cabello del rubio que lo acarició con delicadeza igual que los besos que se daban lo hacían con la misma ternura que nunca habían empleado. Scorpius sonrió sobre los labios de ella, se sentía completamente feliz y aún no sabía el porqué, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio y se separaron para contemplarse.

-¿Y eso a qué ha venido exactamente? – dijo Scorpius mientras le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rose se ruborizó incapaz de contener la sonrisa que le aparecía en el rostro.

-No sé… un impulso…

-Me gustan tus impulsos, ¿sabes, Pecas? – Rose rió y Scorpius la atrajo otra vez hasta ella para volver a besarla.

**OooooooooOoooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Rose no se apareció esa noche en la biblioteca, tenía miedo a las palabras de Malfoy. Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón y ella estaba equivocada. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la verdad, sabía que Malfoy no era diferente a los demás. Comprendió que las palabras que él le había dicho era que no quería seguir siendo como los brutos de sus amigos, pero estaba segura de que él no se jugaría el pellejo por nadie, lo hizo una vez y no creyó que lo hiciera dos veces o más, por mucho que sus amigas lo defendieran. Pero estaba decidida a enfrentarse a lo que le pasaba de verdad a Malfoy una semana después cuando salió al patio de Transformaciones y descubrió que Rookwood, McGuire y otros dos robaban cromos mágicos a los alumnos de primer año por diversión y que Malfoy permanecía en un banco solo leyendo el libro, era consciente de lo que les estaban haciendo pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-¡Eh, vosotros! – gritó Rose entrando en el patio y apuntando con la varita a los cuatro chicos.

Notó cómo Malfoy clavaba su mirada en ella pero no hizo nada por volverse hacia él. Los niños de primero aprovecharon la oportunidad y huyeron del patio.

-¡Pero mirad quién es! Malfoy, es tu amiguita Weasley – le dijeron los cuatro amigos y entonces fue cuando Rose miró hacia Malfoy que seguía sentado en el banco observando la escena.

-Nos has estropeado la diversión, estúpida – le espetó uno de ellos.

-Parece ser que ser tan inútiles e imbéciles vienen de la fábrica.

-¿Lo dices por Thomas, Rookwood? – los cuatro amigos se pusieron a reír tontamente ante la pregunta de McGuire y Rose seguía clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos grises que aún permanecían fríos.

-Llevo detrás de un cromo de esos niños un año, Weasley - dijo uno de ellos

-Pues te aguantas y sigue comprando ranas de chocolate.

-Me lo has fastidiado todo ¡Rictusempra!

La chica salió despedida por los aires para estrellarse contra el suelo y Malfoy se levantó del banco.

-¡No te pases!

-Venga ya, Scorpius, si hasta tú le tenías ganas… ¡la profesora McGonagall, corred!

Rose levantó la vista y vio cómo Scorpius desaparecía junto a sus amigos dirigiéndole antes una mirada de compasión. No era diferente… era un cobarde como todos los de su casa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooOoooo**

Se separaron de nuevo.

-Dime la verdad.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué me has besado?

-Ha sido un impulso, ya te lo he dicho – dijo Rose bajando las manos de su cuello.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto?

-¡No! Pero…

-Weasley – Malfoy le había rodeado la cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo hasta él con delicadeza - ¿Por qué?

-Ni yo misma lo sé, Malfoy - dijo liberándose de los brazos y apartándose de él -. No me preguntes por qué porque ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo

Scorpius vio cómo la chica se iba corriendo y doblaba la esquina desapareciendo de su vista, así tan rápido, ¿por qué no se lo decía? ¿Por qué no le decía a Weasley que la tenía todo el rato en su pensamiento? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirle pocas palabras cuando ella se había lanzado a besarle? Estaba seguro de que sentían lo mismo, y ya era hora de decirlo y acabar con el juego que se traían, pero Scorpius sabía que no solucionarían nada, que su relación estaba destinada al fracaso.

**OooooooooOooooooo**

Luke entró en el baño de los Prefectos decidido a darse un baño, estaba harto de estudiar y necesitaba un gran descanso. Se estaba quitando la camiseta cuando una chica rubia y mulata salió de uno de los vestidores poniéndose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucy dio un respingo al oír la voz de su amigo y relajó la expresión al identificarle. Se aproximó hasta él con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal que eres tú, Rose me dio la contraseña a Cloe y a mí.

-Aah… ¿quién iba a ser si no?

-Yo que sé un tío que se pone cachondo cuando ve a cualquier… ¡AH! – la toalla se le había resbalado por el cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda ante Luke que abrió los ojos como platos al ver el perfecto cuerpo lleno de curvas torneadas y femeninas de la chica. – Menos mal que eres tú, Luke, qué vergüenza… ¡Luke, ¿dónde vas?!

El moreno había salido corriendo por el pasillo al ver el cuerpo de su amiga que no se le quitaba de la cabeza, era precioso, jamás se imaginaría que fuera así… pero no había huido por eso, sino porque estaba asustado… asustado de sus gustos porque algo se le había despertado en su interior al ver a Lucy desnuda. Llegó a la sala común y encontró a Amelie estudiando Encantamientos.

-¡Amelie! ¡Ven, necesito tu ayuda! – gritó jadeante, toda la sala común se volvió hacia el chico que se había tenido que apoyar en un sillón.

-¿¡Qué pasa?! – dijo levantándose apresurada.

-Ven – la cogió de la mano y se la llevó fuera de la sala para llevarle al pasillo del séptimo piso. La imagen le vino a la mente - ¡Mira mi soldadito! – dijo señalándose a su entrepierna

-¡Já! ¿Quién te ha alegrado la noche, eh pillín? – dijo luciendo una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¡LUCY!

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¡La he visto desnuda, sin querer y… mira lo que me ha pasado! – Amelie se tapó la boca sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír. - ¡No te rías, tengo un serio problema!

-¡Me has mentido! – dijo pegándole en el brazo mientras reía

-¿Mentido?

-¡Eres hetero!

-¡No, soy gay!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hasta hace unos minutos creí que sí.

-Acuéstate con Lucy.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca?! Tierra llamando a Amelie… ¿cómo me voy a acostar con ella?

-Sí, sí – dijo apartándole las manos que menaba delante de su cara -, estoy aquí… pero, piénsalo bien, Luke, ¿por qué no? La viste a ella desnuda, te has… excitado – señaló su entrepierna y comenzó a reír pero calló cuando Luke le apartó el dedo -… si la has visto desnuda una vez, ¿qué más da dos veces? Además, solo es un favor, para descubrirte a ti mismo…

-¡No, no puedo! Imagínate que… ahora que hago esto, soy hetero, ya no serán las mismas cosas.

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Luke? No quieres hacerlo… porque… ¿eres virgen?

-Yo no, ella sí.

-¿Tú no? – Exclamó sorprendida, Luke negó – Pero… ¿con tío o tía? – Luke alzó las cejas y frunció la boca – Está bien, me callo… Entonces…

-No sé que soy ahora mismo.

-Debe ser horrible, ¿te ha gustado alguna vez alguna chica?

-De pequeño, en mi colegio muggle – Amelie asintió – Pero llegué a Hogwarts y conocí a Boone.

-Y sólo por eso te convenciste de que te gustaban los tíos…

-No…

-Sí, Luke, hay veces que solo te gusta una persona de tu mismo sexo y no hay nadie más en el mundo que ella.

-A mí no me ha importado liarme con otros dos hombres más…

-Bueno… por algo se empieza… ¿te ha besado alguna chica?

-Tú.

-Ah, bien… esto resulta muy cómodo – ambos empezaron a reír - ¿Sentiste algo… ahí?

-¿Esto qué significa, Amelie? – preguntó extrañado.

-Has acudido a mí en busca de ayuda, ¿no? – Luke asintió – Venga, contéstame.

-No lo sé… fue muy corto, no me dio tiempo – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues busca a otra chica que te haga lo que sea

-Hazlo tú.

-Ah, no, no pienso pasar por el mismo proceso de rechazo – Luke rió.

-Por favor, necesito saberlo

-Con un beso no vale…

-Bueno… más fácil para ti, todos saben que no eres virgen.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-La gente…

-La gente habla mucho, Luke, yo sólo lo he hecho con Alex cuando estuvimos en serio

-¿Sólo con Wood?

-¡Ven, anda! Ya no habrá más ensayos hasta mañana por la mañana, iremos a la Sala de los Menesteres. – dijo ignorando su pregunta.

Le cogió de la mano y, a rastras, se lo llevó a la sala de los menesteres. Ante los ojos de ambos se apareció una habitación de apartamento. Una pequeña mesa redonda con dos puffs en el suelo, una cama de matrimonio con mantas rojas de terciopelo y una pequeña puerta que parecía dirigirse a un baño.

-¿Y esto?

-Esto, Luke, será la prueba definitivamente. –el chico le sonrió divertido.

-¿Me vas a violar? – Amelie le dio una colleja y después los dos se sentaron en los puff mientras reían. – Analicemos el problema…

-¿Soy gay o hetero?

-O bisexual.

-¡No! Eso es horrible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… sería como un vicioso del sexo...

-¡No tienes la culpa de tus gustos, Luke! A lo mejor sólo tienes un problema psicológico – Luke la miraba serio y expectante -. Vamos a comprobarlo.

La chica se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa en los labios y se acercó hasta Luke, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ponte esto – Amelie hizo aparecer una venda negra para los ojos.

-¿Para qué?

-Luke… - el chico obedeció al ver en los ojos de la pelirroja un tono de reproche, se puso la venda y no vio nada más. – Olvídate que estoy aquí.

-Eso es difícil – rió.

Amelie se puso detrás del chico y empezó a acariciarle el pelo haciéndole cosquillas y masajeando la cabeza, provocando en el cuerpo de Luke numerosos escalofríos. Descendió sus masajes hasta los hombros y el chico inclinó la cabeza para expresar que eso le estaba gustando. Amelie aprovechó este gesto para aproximarse hasta el cuello del chico y darle largos besos por el cuello blanquecino mientras mandaba a sus manos acariciar el pecho del chico por encima de la camiseta. Luke jadeaba con cada caricia y se le erizaron los bellos cuando Amelie posó su cálido aliento sobre su cuello. Notó cómo unas manos levantaban su camiseta y Luke alzó los brazos para facilitarle la salida de la prenda. Amelie se colocó delante del chico, que aún seguía sobre el puff, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Contempló el torso, no estaba marcado como de los otros chicos que había conocido en la cama… pero tampoco estaba flácido, sino terso. Colocó las manos sobre los pantalones vaqueros del chico y fue ascendiendo sus manos por los muslos de Luke, a causa de la grosura del pantalón, no pudo notar si el chico se estaba excitando o no, pero creyó que sí al oír un pequeño gemido cuando la chica se sentó sobre él y comenzaba a darle besos en el pecho. A Amelie se le estaba yendo de las manos ese juego, notó cómo sus sentidos se despertaron al acariciar al chico, y Luke no sabía que hacer con las manos. Alzó la vista y le vio allí, con los largos rizos cayéndole por encima de la venda que le tapaba los ojos, dejando a la vista la punta redonda de su nariz y los labios rosados que en esos momentos estaban húmedos porque el chico no paraba de pasarse la lengua por ellos.

Amelie sonrió mientras se acercaba a la boca del chico, miles de pensamientos se cruzaron por su cabeza advirtiéndole de que aquello no estaba bien, que tal vez se equivocaba con el chico y que podía enamorarse de un chico que nunca se fijaría en ella, pero Amelie fijó sus pensamientos claramente, sólo estaba enamorada de una persona y le hacía mucho más daño que una simple ayuda que pudiera echarle a su mejor amigo, por el cual no sentía más que cariño. Amelie agarró su labio inferior con sus labios, arrancándole así un pequeño suspiro. Besó ambos con los suyos y profundizó el beso. La lengua de Luke ya estaba esperándola en su interior. Amelie acarició el pelo de Luke a medida que el beso se profundizaba con más violencia.

Notó cómo el chico le rodeaba la cintura y cómo se estrechaba contra ella. Pero de repente, el chico la apartó y Amelie se sintió decepcionada de nuevo. Pero Luke se incoropró del puff y levantó a la pelirroja del piso cogiéndola en brazos mientras caminaba con cuidado de no caerse. Luke le agarraba de las nalgas hasta depositarla en la cama.

Se precipitó hasta ella para besarla mientras le quitaba los zapatos. Amelie correspondió con la misma pasión mientras se quitaba el jersey y lo arrojaba al suelo. Luke se subió sobre la cama después de quitarse los zapatos apoyando las rodillas en el colchón mientras sentía que su compañera le imitaba. Agarró la cintura de esta y la estrechó contra sí mientras sus lenguas volvían a unirse dentro de sus bocas en un frenesí de deseo. Amelie le desabrochaba el botón y le bajaba los pantalones rápidamente, el chico hizo lo mismo con ella y mientras Luke terminaba de quitárselos, Amelie abría las sábanas de la cama. El moreno, al palparla, notó que estaba tumbada a cuatro patas, la cogió de las caderas y la aproximó hasta su erección haciendo que la pelirroja abriera las sábanas por completo al ser arrastrada por él hasta los pies de la cama.

Los pensamientos de Luke estaban nublados en aquel momento de pasión, como si tuviera una gran borrachera que le impedía pensar. El chico besaba la espalda de Amelie que se apoyaba contra su pecho mientras le quitaba el culotte negro que portaba. La pelirroja extendió sus manos hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los boxers negros del chico. Ambas prendas cayeron hasta las rodillas que estaban flexionadas. Luke volteó a Amelie para sentir su boca sobre la suya y ella le besó de nuevo mientras ambos se desplazaban hasta la almohada sin despegar los labios. Luke estaba sobre ella acariciando cada parte del torneado cuerpo de la joven. Sus pechos, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas... Notó cómo las manos de Amelie le cogían las suyas y las descendían hasta sus muslos. Luke continuó solo, separó las piernas de la chica lentamente acariciando la zona… no veía nada, sólo sentía, y eso no era lo que él quería… no pudo evitarlo, puso a la pelirroja boca abajo de un movimiento rápido. Entrelazó sus manos con ella y alzó el trasero de la chica para penetrarla. Amelie soltó un grito de dolor mezclado con placer.

Y Luke continuó al ver que la pelirroja no protestaba y que él también lo disfrutaba. El chico besaba la blanca espalda de la chica mientras esta se contraía con cada suave embestida que Luke le hacía. El moreno acarició la suave piel de la espalda mientras empujaba contra ella y veía cómo Amelie, que había perdido el apoyo de Luke, estrujaba las sábanas bajo sus manos. Los gemidos de ambos se pronunciaron más jadeantes y acelerados a medida que la penetración fue acostumbrándose para la pelirroja y las embestidas ya no fueron tan suaves. Empapados de sudor ambos cuerpos, llegaron al clímax y Luke se derrumbó junto a ella jadeando. Amelie se tapó con las sábanas mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el chico. La pelirroja le quitó la venda y ambos se dirigieron una tierna mirada mezclada con una sonrisa.

-Ya me contarás… - Amelie cerró los ojos y, a los segundos, Luke la imitó acurrucándose junto a ella.

**OoooooOooooooo**

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están Luke y Amelie? – preguntó James al resto del grupo que estaba sentado en la sala común.

-Estarán dormidos, vamos a ensayar nosotros la música.

-Pero rápido, por favor, no puedo perder mucho el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Lucy – le aseguró Eddy

Los cuatro componentes del grupo llegaron ante la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y pensaron en la sala de ensayo, pero la puerta no apareció ante ellos.

-¿La has pensado bien, Eddy?

-Claro que sí, Alex, lo más seguro es que esté siendo usada… No somos los únicos que conocen esta sala.

-¿Pero a estas horas… un sábado? – todos se encogieron de hombros ante la pregunta de Lucy.

-Pues yo de aquí no me muevo – dijo James sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose contra la pared.

-Si dentro de 10 minutos, nadie aparece por esa puerta, me marcho.

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Luke se metió en el baño y se duchó pensando en la noche anterior. Estaba demasiado cansado y no le dio tiempo a pensar así que lo haría en esos momentos, mientras se frotaba el cabello con aquel champú que olía tan bien. Estaba completamente feliz y ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba por su mente mientras se enjuagaba el cuerpo. Salió de la ducha mientras se ponía una toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas y saltaba encima de la cama para despertar a Amelie pero esta dio media vuelta protestando.

Sin dejar de lucir su sonrisa, Luke se aproximó hasta ella y le apartó el pelo que se había agolpado en su cara y le acarició el brazo para que despertara. La chica se desperezó, se frotó los ojos y observó a Luke que no paraba de sonreír. Esta le respondió a la sonrisa

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**SOL:** Soll!! jaaja, toma bonitaa!! aki tienes tu capitulillo con beso incluido... y massss... xo todavia en este no te puedo resolver tus dudas del todo sobre james y amelie!! ajaj tndras k esperar al siguiente... (k mala soyy xDD) un besitoo

**ANTIGONA:** Que decias k eras mala haciendo criticas?! de eso nada!! me ha gustado mucho leer tu comentario xq es largo y m dice muchas cosas, m alegro k t guste... y k t siga gustando aunk haya puesto el pekeño problemilla de luke... xo espero k te deje cn la intriga sobre k pasara ahora P James y Amelie es una pareja bastate dura la verdad y en cuanto a Lia... o Malfoy... no te puedo desvelar todavia nadaa!! hehehe aunk opino lo mismo k tu sobre lo de llamar "puta" o "zorra" a akellas peresonas como Lía, mil gracias x comentar, y espero tu proximo review con ganas!! un besoo


	15. Pillados

**CAPITULO 15**

-¿Sinceramente? – La pelirroja asintió mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y se apoyaba sobre los cojines – Creo que soy un vicioso - Amelie comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. -¡No te rías! Lo digo en serio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres bisexual? Porque… si no recuerdo mal… ayer me penetraste por cierta parte que nunca había experimentado – Luke rió. – Y eso no es que sea muy de hetero… sólo los cerdos lo hacen…

-Entonces… ¿soy gay? Pero, Amelie… yo lo hice contigo… - dijo mirándola a los ojos -… y me gustó.

-¡Es que soy genial! – dijo cogiéndose un mechón de pelo. Los dos comenzaron a reír de nuevo. – No, hombre… lo que pasa es que no me viste, Luke, por eso lo hiciste.

-Pero noté que eras una mujer.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que por un momento te olvidaste de que tenías un cuerpo femenino debajo de ti – Luke se ruborizó y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Anda, dúchate… no sé qué hora será pero teníamos ensayo.

-¡Uy, verdad! – la chica salió de la cama tapándose los pechos con las manos y llevando solo el culotte.

Luke se quedó pensativo… acababa de ver a Amelie semidesnuda y no había reaccionado. Oía escuchar las gotas de la ducha del baño y un tarareo de una de las canciones del grupo. El moreno sonrió mientras comenzaba a vestirse cantando la misma canción que Amelie. Siguió pensando, a lo mejor la chica tenía razón y le siguieran gustando los chicos… pero… los besos que ella le regaló anoche le excitaron mucho… ¡estaba completamente hecho un lío! De lo único que estaba seguro era de que no estaba enamorado de Amelie y viceversa, y que, presentía, que después de esa noche, estarían mucho más unidos. Eso era lo único que le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. La chica salió vestida del baño y con el cabello húmedo al igual que su amigo.

-¿Vamos? – Luke asintió y se dirigieron a la puerta – Eres gay, ¿lo sabías?

Ambos rieron mientras Amelie abría la puerta y salían de la sala, pero la risa se les quitó enseguida: James, que estaba espatarrado en el suelo se levantó rápidamente y miró a la pareja. Amelie le miraba fijamente y luego miró a Alex que también parecía sorprendido de verles juntos. Lucy permanecía con una ceja alzada, a modo de incógnita, qué habían hecho esos dos… no podía creer lo que se le cruzó por la mente. Eddy fue el único que rompió la tensión y comenzó a reír golpeando la espalda de Luke.

-La próxima vez no seáis tan dormilones.

Amelie y Luke sonrieron con tensión mientras Eddy abría de nuevo la Sala de los Menesteres para descubrir la sala de ensayo. Los cinco que estaban fuera siguieron a Eddy hacia el interior, pero Lucy agarró el brazo de Luke.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué ha sido todo esto?

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – Luke rió, pero al ver que James los miraba le susurró que más tarde se lo contaría.

Cada uno se puso en su posición y decidieron ensayar la canción acuática, así es como la había apodado Eddy. Lucy y Amelie, en esta canción adquirían el mayor protagonismo. Sin soltar sus instrumentos, Amelie se acercaba a Luke y la rubia a Eddy mientras los chicos contestaban a su frase… de una manera especial…

**Amel****ie&Lucy**_: Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos:**_ Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby,  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh uh-huh  
_

**Alex:**_ And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
_**  
James**_: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

**Luke:**_ You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial_

**Luke&Amelie:**_ So don't debate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand…_

-James… ¿te importaría no golpear tan fuerte la batería? – Le preguntó Eddy deteniendo los efectos especiales de la canción.

-Lo siento… es que me he emocionado.

-No lo has hecho... estás furioso – le dijo Alex mirando a su guitarra.

-¿Por qué iba a estar furioso? – rió fingidamente, Amelie le miró de reojo y animó al grupo para que continuaran sin dejar contestar a Wood.

**OoooooooOoooooooo**

El ensayo había acabado y James salió de la sala sin decir palabra a nadie decidido a comer y, si podía concentrarse al fin y al cabo, a intentar estudiar para los exámenes. Cuando estuvo en la mesa, vio como Lily, su hermana, se acercaba hasta él y comenzaron a comer juntos.

-James… ¿te pasa algo?

-¿A mí? Nada, dijo mientras se servía una chuleta de cerdo.

Hugo y Rose se acercaron a la mesa y se sirvieron lo mismo que su primo.

-¿Cómo os van las clases? – preguntó James para sacar conversación y quitarle la frustración que sentía encima.

-Agobiada… estoy deseando que llegue pasado mañana para empezar los exámenes del curso.

-En realidad... eso es lo peor, luego los TIMOS es mucho más fácil…

-Ya, eso nos dijo Amelie a Luke y a mí – James se atragantó con el zumo - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no pasa nada… bueno… después de terminar los exámenes estará mucho más relajada.

-Ya… después de comer me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar… para darle un último repaso a herbología, ¿tú estás muy relajado, no?

-Tampoco te creas… sólo que soy un vago.

-¿Cuántos TIMOS suspendiste? – James rió al recordar sus notas… se le estaba pasando un poco.

-Insuficiente en Pociones, Desastroso en Historia de la Magia y Troll en adivinación.

-Creí que Amelie te estaba ayudando con adivinación…

-No sabe explicar – dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Será que tú no la atendiste – intervino Lily – Porque a mí me aconsejó que escogiera esa asignatura y, con sus métodos, me está ayudando a entenderla mucho mejor, ¡Amelie es fantástica!

James se levantó de la mesa golpeando el puño con la servilleta sobre ella y salió del Gran Comedor hecho un torbellino chocando con Albus y Boone.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? – preguntó Albus sentándose junto a Rose, esta se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que haya dicho nada malo… - se ruborizó Lily mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Lily le ha dicho que Amelie es fantástica – se adelantó Hugo y Albus comenzó a reír.

-Últimamente… James y Amelie no se llevan muy bien. En Navidad los vi discutir en la habitación de James…

-¿Qué dices? Yo los vi en la cena y estaban… riéndose todo el rato – Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Esos dos son más raros… - Todos asintieron ante la afirmación de Hugo.

**OooooooOoooooooo**

Necesitaba un baño, sí un baño… no podía concentrarse al estudiar un intenso baño en el de los prefectos. Se balanceó en la silla de la biblioteca mientras se estiraba liberando todos los pensamientos que se le agolpaban. Así era imposible estudiar, y menos la estúpida asignatura de pociones. Cerró los libros y los metió en la maleta colgándose esta del hombro. Se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Rose estudiando y memorizando cada palabra de su libro de herbología… qué pena no tener una memoria como la de ella. Era tarde ya… y se dirigió al cuarto piso para llegar al baño tal y como pensó. Cuando entró con la contraseña que le había dado Eddy y Alex estaba solo, no había nadie, genial… Se aproximó hasta los 4 grifos de oro y los abrió, de ellos emanaba una potente agua templada que no tardaría mucho en llenar la inmensa bañera.

Se quitó la túnica y la arrojó encima del banco que había allí, se quitó el jersey que ya le proporcionaba mucho calor a causa de la buena temperatura que había llegado con el mes de marzo. Se desnudó por completo y se metió en la tinaja. El contacto con el agua le produjo un sumo placer y se enjuagó el agua con ella. Se aproximó a los grifos que decoraban la torre maciza que había en el centro de la tinaja y los abrió. Espuma con olor a fresa, vainilla, piña y menta… el agua se tiñó de rojo, amarillo, azul y verde creando una mezcla de colores parecidos al arcoiris. Se sumergió en el agua disfrutando de la calidez de esta y comenzó a nadar. Se apoyó en el poyete… y los pensamientos le atormentaron de nuevo, ¡no! Apártalos, no podía ser… El moreno se golpeó la frente y decidió bucear de nuevo, menos mal que la bañera era larga y le mantenía vivo. Cuando salió del agua, se frotó la cara antes de abrir los ojos, que chocaron con unos verdes y llameantes, el chico retrocedió asustado ante el impacto.

-¿Es que ahora me tienes miedo, Potter?

-Me has impresionado, sólo eso…

Lía Gudrish, portando sólo una toalla, observaba a James Potter desde arriba de la bañera con ojos de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo sabes que vengo aquí todas las noches?

-No lo sabía – le contestó bordemente.

-¿Seguro? Yo creo que sí, y por eso me has venido a buscar… -dijo bajando la escalera que bajaba hasta la tinaja. Sus pies se mojaron – Porque… a pesar de lo que me dijiste después de las navidades… - otro escalón que le cubrió la mitad de las pantorrillas - … no creo que sigas queriendo evitarme… - Al bajar el tercer escalón, el agua ya le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

James miraba a la chica confuso, Lía no dejaría de sorprenderle. La castaña se quitó la toalla y la arrojó hacia atrás haciendo que una esquina comenzara a empaparse al estar en contacto con la espuma que sobresalía de la bañera. James observó a la chica de arriba abajo, que se acercaba hasta él, desnuda, sin ninguna vergüenza. Lía lo agarró del cuello y lo miró a los ojos. James aún estaba conmocionado, no tenía ganas… había ido allí para estar solo y, de repente, llega una slytherin que le quiere despertar.

Gudrish se alzó y le besó, James cerró los ojos sin mover su lengua… Agarró la cintura de la chica y la estrechó contra él… su cuerpo ya había reaccionado, pero su mentalidad no funcionaba muy deprisa… La chica empezó a desplazar los besos hasta su cuello y él solo había movido las manos hasta el trasero desnudo de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-No te veo muy entusiasmado.

-Ya te he dicho que no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Quién te impide divertirte un rato, Potter? Estamos solos… tú- dijo deslizando su dedo índice por el marcado torso de el chico – y yo… Olvida todo… - dijo mirándole con intensidad a sus ojos oscuros, James se perdió en sus palabras -… y disfruta de lo prohibido…

**OooooooOoooooo**

Rose caminaba por el cuarto piso, ya había terminado sus repasos y quería descansar para enfrentarse al examen del día siguiente. Se preguntó si sus amigos habían conseguido estudiarse las cinco fases por las que pasa una _bombata nova, _si tenía que ayudarles como siempre hacían Lucy y ella cuando no entendían una cosa. Miraba su libro de herbología hasta que una voz la distrajo.

-¿Sabes qué otra forma hay de destruir un lazo del diablo a parte de la luz? – la chica alzó la vista.

Malfoy caminaba hacia ella con paso chulesco, las manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme, la corbata deshecha y sin jersey que le protegiera de aquella temperatura templada.

-Apuntándole con la varita y quemándole con el hechizo incendio – contestó resuelta. Malfoy sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-También

-Seguramente sacarás un Excelente.

-Igual que tú – se sonrieron con la mirada - ¿Qué quieres?

**OooooooOoooooo**

James levantó a Lía de las caderas y la besó violentamente, esta, sorprendida del cambio brusco del chico, correspondió con la misma intensidad, agradecida. El moreno se sentó en un poyete que había bajo el agua. La slytherin, sin dejar de besarle, se movía frotándose contra él. Abandonó la boca de este y le mordió el cuello, tres veces, haciendo escapar de la boca de él gemidos roncos y placenteros… Gudrish notaba como las manos del moreno recorrían su blanca espalda y se detenían en sus nalgas para pellizcarlas intentando contener los traicioneros gemidos. La chica notaba como la erección de este crecía cada vez más mientras se movía sobre él. James deslizó su mano suavemente por el muslo de esta para detenerla en su entrepierna…

**OooooooooooooOoooooo**

-¿Es que no me puedo interesar por ti?

-Es poco propio de un chico como tú, Malfoy.

-¿Un chico como yo? – dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ah! – dijo Rose golpeando su frente suavemente – Se me olvidaba que eras diferente.

-Eso lo has afirmado tú. – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Y tú. – Malfoy agrandó su sonrisa y se aproximó hasta ella. Rose permanecía seria - ¿Qué más te da demostrármelo?

-¿No te lo he demostrado?

-¿Cómo? – rió ella.

Scorpius posó una mano sobre sucintura.

**OooooooooooOooooooooo**

Lía Gudrish subía y bajaba constantemente mientras lanzaba fuertes gemidos de placer, James los acompañaba con los suyos, sin abrir los ojos, a pesar de que su boca no estuviera en contacto con la de su acompañante. Pero la castaña descendió su cabeza y ahogó los gemidos en su boca. James la estrechó más contra él sintiendo que eso le excitaba aún más, sentir la respiración de la chica dentro de él…

OooooooooOooooo

-Con lo de Hagrid – dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¡No lo has admitido! – Dijo correspondiéndole a su mirada gris - Con eso me demostrarías que eres diferente, que no te da vergüenza…

-¡Joder, Weasley! ¿Qué slytherin ayuda al semi-gigante patoso del colegio? ¡Yo!

-¿Por qué dices que no puedes admitirlo?

-¿Qué más te da que te demuestre si soy diferente o no?

-Contesta a mi pregunta primero, Malfoy.

-No – el chico la rodeó con la otra mano y la atrajo hasta él.

**OooooooooOoooooooo**

Los gemidos eran más fuertes, y el placer casi insoportable, el agua de su alrededor chasqueaba con cada golpe producido por ellos, las pompas salían volando por la habitación haciendo de la estancia un lugar casi mágico. Gudrish no aguantaba más, James ya se había liberado, pero ella estaba a punto, cuando su espalda, sacudiéndose con grandes espasmos, y su boca produciendo un gemido largo de placer, le indicó que había llegado al orgasmo.

**OoooooOoooooo**

Rose se notó desprotegida ante la dulce mirada que él le echaba. Se sintió desnuda y débil al ver que el chico acortaba cada vez más la distancia que les quedaba sin dejar de mirarla con aquellos ojos. La chica se sintió desfallecer, las piernas le temblaban y pensó que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. El corazón se le aceleró y pensó con horror si él habría escuchado el bombeo ruidoso que sucedía en su interior.

Scorpius miró sus ojos con detenimiento, notó que ella se ponía nerviosa cada vez que él estaba tan cerca… ¿se creería ella que a él no le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Que estaba deseando verla por los pasillos y sobre todo en los solitarios…? ¿Qué estaba deseando pronunciar unas cuantas palabras pero que su orgullo se lo impedía? Estuvo pensando durante bastante tiempo qué le pasaba con aquella chica, y creyó que lo descubrió el día anterior, cuando le besó… Pero no daría el primer paso hasta que lo diera ella, y menos aún, decirle porqué no podía mostrarle a la gente que él era diferente… Hasta no sabía cuanto tiempo, sólo se comunicarían con miradas…

Scorpius se inclinó hasta ella cerrando los ojos y la besó, ella, esperándolo desde que le había dirigido aquella mirada llena de dulzura de la cual el chico no se habría percatado, le correspondió.

**OoooooooOoooooooo**

James volcó a la chica con cariño sentándola en el poyete. Gudrish cerraba los ojos con cada beso que el moreno le regalaba después de aquel extasiado momento que acababa de terminar… El gryffindor cerraba los ojos besando cada parte del cuerpo… acariciándola… oliéndola… Iba desde su cuello, pasaba por sus hombros, se detenía en aquellos pechos firmes… dedicándole numerosos besos… descendía por su estómago mientras acariciaba los suaves muslos… y volvía a ascender mientras acariciaba uno de los senos con profunda suavidad y suspiraba sobre el cuello de la chica que olía y sabía a fresas.

-Qué bien… sabes… Amelie…

**OoooooooOoooooooo**

Rose enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del rubio mientras este descendía sus manos por la espalda hasta detenerse en su trasero. Ambos no querían terminar ese beso, sabía que si se separaban para aguantar la respiración no volverían a besarse. Las mentes de ambos estaban en blanco, dedicándose nada más a saborear el beso a mover la lengua coordinándose con la otra. Sus lenguas bailaban felices, tiernas y dulces… y el beso no acababa, no terminaba… pero sí sus respiraciones. Se separaron ligeramente y abrieron los ojos.

La fría tormenta chocó con el inmenso océano, sin poder resistirse y olvidando todo lo que les separaba, Scorpius ascendió una mano hasta su mejilla pecosa y la acarició con delicadeza. Rose sonrió y cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Scorpius sonrió con dulzura… y pasó su dedo pulgar sobre los rojizos y húmedos labios de ella. Apartó la mano y de nuevo se miraron… y se besaron…

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Lía le apartó de un empujón haciendo que James, sorprendido, abriera los ojos.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado?! – James tardó en reaccionar y abrió más los ojos.

-Lía – mintió.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Me has llamado Amelie! ¿¡Pero a quién te crees que te estás follando, Potter?! – el chico retrocedió a medida que la castaña avanzaba agresivamente hacia él.

-A ti…

-¡Deja de mentir, Potter! ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Amelie no es tu prima? ¡Oh, Dios, lo que faltaba, tienes fantasías con tu prima, te follas a tu prima!

-¡Alto ahí! – dijo James poniendo las manos delante de él para que esta se detuviera, pero Gudrish le apartó las manos bruscamente -. ¡Te estás precipitando con tus conclusiones!

-¡¿Te crees que soy gilipollas, Potter?!

**OoooooooOooooo**

Disfrutaban del beso hasta que unos pasos que se avecinaban por la esquina los interrumpió y se separaron rápidamente. Scorpius miró a Rose mientras esperaban la llegada de aquella persona, pero no apareció… Debió meterse en un aula. El rubio miró a la chica otra vez después de un tenso silencio y le agarró del brazo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al baño de prefectos, estaremos más seguros.

**OoooooooOoooooooo**

-¡Pues mira, sí, sino no te hubiera follado medio colegio!

Lía rugió de rabia y corrió hasta él luchando con el agua que le interrumpía el acceso a ahorcar al muchacho. James dio la vuelta a la columna, pero la castaña le seguía muy de cerca.

-¡Eres un puto pervertido, Potter!

-¡Y tú una zorra!

-¡Que has disfrutado de ella!

-¡Hace unos segundos no decías lo mismo porque pensabas que me imaginaba a otra persona! – Lía gritó.

-¡Lo admites! ¡Admites que te tiras a tu prima!

-¡Sólo te he recordado tus palabras!

-¡Pero no lo desmientes! – de repente se detuvieron al oír cómo la puerta del baño se abría con un chasquido.

James dejó de correr y Lía lo imitó mientras guardaba sus pechos detrás de la espalda del moreno. Vieron a una pareja enredada besándose.

**OooooooooOoooooooo**

Traspasaron el claro umbral de la entrada del baño sin dejar de besarse. Ahora que estaban seguros de las miradas, o eso creían, parecía que sus besos habían aumentado la velocidad y que la danza se convertía en un juego donde se empleaban mordiscos en la lengua y en el labio. Scorpius agarraba el trasero de su compañera mientras esta posaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello agarrándole el pelo… haciendo que el chico se excitase más… y más… y más….

-¿Rose?

-¿Scorpius?

Los chicos se separaron de una sacudida con los labios húmedos y ardientes. Sus ojos no daban crédito…

-¿James?

-¿Lía?

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**Antigona: **Bueeeno... Amelie hizo eso xa ayudarle... xq veia a Luke en un serio problema, y creo que Luke ya sabe lo que tiene claro... no x ser 1experimento... es mas, mas trde a lo mejor la comprendes... hehe ^^ Despues... pequeño... pequeño... jajajajaj no es el problema... espero que este capitulo te haya gustadoo, gracias x comentarr ^^ 1 besazo!

**SOL:**TOMA!! jajaja creo k este capitulo resuelve todas las dudas de tu respuestaa!!! luke sigue siendo gay, james los vio, scorpius piensa... q piensa scorp!? es muy misteriosooo ese chicoo... ayyy.... k pasara ahora !?! gracias x comentar guapa!! 1 besotee ^^

**Diluz:**Me alegro que hayas vuelto a leer la historia, muchas graciass!! ^^ Aunque siento haber tardado en actualizarr, xo es que como estoy estudiando fuera y no tengo ordenador... pocas veces puedo volver a casa y subir capitulos!! ^^ Me gusta que te gusten mis parejas... y ya ves como le sento a James ver juntos a Amelie y Luke... xo bueno, ahi queda.

Espero que os este gustando!! ^^ 1 besoteeeeee


	16. ¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

**CAPITULO 16**

Ninguno de los cuatro reaccionó… se quedaron allí de pie, quietos, mirando a la pareja que se encontraba frente a ellos… atónitos, incrédulos, pensando que aquello no podía estar pasando, era demasiado surrealista.

-¿Scorpius? – Repitió Lía mirando a su amigo con cara de asco – ¡No puedo creer que…!

-¿Y tú? – dijo el aludido a la ofensiva

James y Rose se miraban con la boca abierta mientras veían a los otros dos pelearse. Lía Gudrish había avanzado hasta el bordillo de la bañera sin importarle que el rubio le viera los pechos. Cogió su toalla, se la puso y salió de la bañera.

-¡La odias! – dijo furiosa.

-Eso no es del todo cierto… - Rose dirigió una mirada de reprobación al rubio que estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Perdona, Malfoy?

-¿Y qué me dices tú de ese? – dijo Scorpius ignorando a la chica y dirigiéndose a James y señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Ven! – la slytherin le cogió del brazo y le sacó del baño de los prefectos cogiendo antes su ropa. Se volvió hasta James y le espetó – ¡Que te lo pases bien con tu prima Amelie, gilipollas!

Rose y James se quedaron solos, mirándose el uno al otro sin cerrar la boca. Aquello había sido demasiado duro.

-¿Es que no sabe que me llamo Rose? – Preguntó llena de rabia - ¡Está en mi clase! – James no contestó y la miró.

-Rose… tú…

-¡No digas nada!

-¿C-Cómo…?

-¿Y tú?

James le pidió que le pasara la toalla y Rose se dio la vuelta para no ver a su primo salir de la tinaja. Una vez que este se vistió sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra sobre lo ocurrido, se dio la vuelta y le pidió que se sentaran.

Rose lo miró con detenimiento y ordenó todos los pensamientos en su mente… James se había tirado a Gudrish en un sitio medio-público… y eso no era lo peor, a saber cuantas veces más lo habría hecho… y con Gudrish, con la puta de su clase…

-¡CON GUDRISH!

-¡CON MALFOY!

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?! – se gritaron los dos. -¡SI SE ENTERARA LA FAMILIA!

Se miraron de nuevo… en silencio

-¡No se lo digas a nadie! – Se suplicaron.

Se miraron otra vez y comenzaron a reír.

-Esta situación es increíble.

-Y que lo digas, James… ¿¡cómo… cómo te pudiste fijar en esa?!

-Me acorraló el día de las pruebas de quidditch… tenía que volver para entregar una cosa a Hagrid… y por el camino… nos pusimos a discutir... y una cosa llevó a la otra… y… ¡es una zorra, Rose! Pero… todos tenemos cierta debilidad, es que en la cama es…

-Vale ya – le cortó tapándole la boca

-¡¿Y tú con Malfoy!? ¡Cada verano le criticabas delante de todos! ¿Cómo es que…? Joder, me cuesta creerlo…

-A mí también… - los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Cuando pararon… James se echó hacia adelante cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y despeinándose… Miró a Rose que se veía las manos y le dijo:

-No se lo digas a Amelie, ¿vale?

-Ni tú a Albus.

-Se odian – explicaron los dos, y comenzaron a reír otra vez. - ¿Cómo fue lo de… Malfoy? Joder, aún no me lo creo… Rose… - la chica le miró - ¿Te gusta?

La castaña se ruborizó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… supongo que sí… porque cuando estoy con él… no sé qué me pasa, ¿y a ti Gudrish? – James negó.

-Hay veces que solo te gusta una cosa de una persona… y eso te ciega cuando hace uso de ello… a mí me gusta el sexo – rió y su prima rodó los ojos con una sonrisa – Otras veces… - añadió pensativo… - Te gusta todo… cómo es física y psicológicamente, cómo se ríe, cómo te mira… como besa… como te odia – Rose lo miró extrañada y James le apartó la cara suavemente sonriendo – Ah… olvídalo… espero que solo te guste el sexo de él – rió y Rose le dio un coscorrón.

-No he hecho nada con nadie, James, no soy tan espabilada como tú – el moreno rió – Me gustan sus ojos…

-¿Solo? – Rose sonrió al suelo y negó con la cabeza. James la abrazó con ternura y Rose apoyó su cabeza en su hombro – Ten cuidado, pequeña…

-James – la chica se apartó -. Ahora no vayas y le partas la cara, ¿eh?

-Tranquila… no soy como Albus

Ambos rieron y salieron del baño.

**OoooooOoooo**

Durante los dos días siguientes, los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo estaban verdaderamente frustrados, ya que comenzaban los exámenes de marzo, y con ellos las segundas notas del curso. Las bibliotecas se abarrotaban de alumnos, las salas comunes estaban llenas también y con los apuntes de muchos esparcidos por las mesas. Cloe, Lucy y Rose estudiaban en la habitación donde nadie las podía distraer y repasaban una y otra vez las cosas más importantes de cada asignatura.

Por fin llegó el día en el que se tuvieron que examinar de herbología, pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Juntaron a todos los alumnos de quinto en un aula y les hicieron los exámenes conjuntamente. Era el último, Defensa, y los alumnos estaban entre impacientes por terminar y muy concentrados en hacer excelente el último examen. La sala se iba vaciando y Rose movía la pluma contra el papel rápidamente escribiendo todo lo que le venía a la mente sobre un boggart. La última pregunta era cómo se ahuyentaba a un dementor. Rose puso el hechizo, cómo había que mover la varita para que saliera bien y que el patronus podía adoptar una forma corpórea.

Salió del examen con una sonrisa triunfal, recordaba todo lo que había puesto y le había salido muy bien. Will Scarlett, el prefecto de Ravenclaw salió detrás de ella.

-¿Qué tal? – Rose le sonrió.

-Muy bien ¿y a ti?

-No he contestado a una pregunta… y creo que otras dos no están muy bien… -dijo un poco apurado.

-Bueno, ya verás como sigues teniendo todo bien, eres ravenclaw, Will – ambos se sonrieron y la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Scorpius Malfoy.

-¡Oh, qué conmovedor! – dijo al ver cómo se miraban – Weasley, ven, quiero comentarte una cosa.

Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y se la llevó del pasillo mientras la castaña miraba a Will que le miraba confundido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le dijo haciendo que el chico retirara su brazo.

Se detuvieron en el pasillo continuo.

-¿Qué te decía? – le dijo indiferente.

Rose le miró confundida y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Celoso? Oh, vamos, Weasley, sigue soñando… - dijo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.

-Ya, claro, por eso me traes aquí apartándome de Will que, por cierto es muy mono, y…

-Que es muy mono – dijo imitándola poniendo voz de pito – Te traje hasta aquí para comprobar las respuestas.

-Venga ya, Malfoy. Todos sabemos que Defensa se te da de pena, vas a suspender – bufó.

Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo con superioridad, la chica se había apoyado en la pared mientras le miraba con una sonrisa chulesca… ¡ese gesto era suyo! El rubio se acercó un poco más hasta ella y le golpeó la nariz con su dedo.

-Estás aprendiendo muchas cosas de mí, ¿no crees? – Rose ensanchó su sonrisa y levantó su pierna para apoyarla contra la fría pared, haciendo que la falda quedara mucho más corta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… - le dijo Scorpius sonriéndole mientras se inclinaba hasta ella… sin llegar a su boca.

**OooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Rose caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso mientras iba con Lucy y Cloe hablando sobre las noches de miércoles y jueves en los que Albus, Boone y Luke se quedaban hasta tarde en la sala común. Las tres sabían que no era para estudiar… ¿estudiar? ¿Esos? ¡Nunca! Tal vez Luke… pero siempre acababa cediendo ante sus amigos.

Torcieron una esquina y observaron cómo Lía Gudrish coqueteaba con Malfoy mientras permanecía apoyada en la pared con su extremada falda corta y jugaba con la corbata desabrochada del rubio que permanecía con un brazo en la pared. Gudrish vio a las tres chicas pasar delante de ella y decidió darles un poco de envidia.

-¿Y si… te vienes a mi habitación… esta noche? – le sonrió mientras le miraba a los ojos. Malfoy bufó.

-¿Esta noche? No creo que… - pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Lía le agarró de la corbata y le besó. Lucy, Rose y Cloe pusieron cara de asco mientras observaban a la pareja. Scorpius subía una mano por su muslo mientras Lía parecía que le iba a devorar con el beso tan salvaje que se estaban dando… y él tampoco es que se quedara corto. Lía le estampó contra la pared salvajemente mientras guiaba las manos del chico por debajo de su falda que no se molestó en apartarlas.

Las tres amigas torcieron la otra esquina.

-Zorra.

-Puta.

-Estúpido – Las chicas se giraron hacia Rose. - ¿Qué? Cualquier imbécil se folla a la tía esa. Es idiota – dijo caminando por delante de las otras dos sin percatarse de la mirada que Cloe y Lucy se cruzaron.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooOooooooo**

Rose buscó sus ojos grises… esos que la habían cautivado… palpó el pecho del chico sin dejar de observarlos… permanecían a escasos centímetros. Rose cogió su corbata y tiró de ella para hacer que Malfoy la besara. Y así fue, sus labios chocaron y Scorpius no tardó en poner una mano sobre la pierna que esta tenía apoyada en la pared. Ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del beso que se daban… hasta que unos pasos hizo a Rose despertar y lo apartó con ambas manos. Por la esquina apareció Albus. Rose se volvió hacia Malfoy con los labios húmedos y le gritó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, Malfoy! – se giró y se llevó a su primo fuera del pasillo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil? – le dijo Albus intentando soltarse de la mano que cogía su brazo.

-Nada, quería comprobar unas preguntas y…

-¿Por qué le has dicho que no te toque? ¿Te ha besado? ¿Otra vez? ¡Voy a matar a…! – dijo dando media vuelta, pero Rose le retuvo.

-No me ha besado, Albus – le dijo ella seria intentando no mirar a su primo a los ojos -. Sólo que me ha querido quitar la solución de mis preguntas porque yo no quería dárselas.

-Te persigue mucho, ¿no?

-No – añadió ella confusa – Ha sido solo hoy

Albus la miró con desconfianza…

-Ahí sale Boone.

-¡Hemos terminado! – Gritó el moreno – Me ha salido como una mierda, pero hemos acabado, ¡hoy toca relax!

Y así fue, los de quinto, sexto y séptimo llegaron felices a sus salas correspondientes celebrando el fin de exámenes del curso… ahora, los de quinto tendrían que repasar lo que dieron en cursos anteriores para tenerlo también fresco para los TIMOS, al igual que los de séptimo para los EXTASIS. Sin embargo, los de sexto estaban mucho más relajados, es más… A la noche siguiente, el sábado, planearían algún juego con el que todos pudieran divertirse.

**OoooooOoooooo**

James se quedó en el vestuario. Acababan de entrenar con el equipo de Gryffindor ya que dentro de dos sábados jugarían contra Ravenclaw. Alex estaba muy emocionado, no habían sido derrotados en ningún partido, y eso era una gran noticia. Wood estaba dispuesto a ganar la copa con la cabeza muy alta.

El moreno se tiró en uno de los bancos del solitario vestuario llevando sólo una toalla. Recordó lo que pasó en el baño… cómo… sin querer le había venido el nombre de Amelie a la boca y cómo la había liado con Gudrish. A pesar de eso… la slytherin fue considerada y, por ahora, no había extendido ningún rumor…

**OoooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Anna a sus amigos al salir de Las Tres Escobas.

-No sé… esto es un royo, estoy deseando que llegue ya Halloween, es lo único que puede alegrarme de este curso. Los TIMOS son una mierda – dijo Amelie.

Alex rió y Amelie le miró confusa.

-Aún te quedan dos semanas

-¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? – propuso James.

-¡Yo conozco un juego! – exclamó Eddy asustando a los demás

-¿Cuál?

-Se llama beso, verdad o atrevimiento… me lo enseñaron mis primos, es medio muggle medio mágico.

-¿Y de qué va?

-Cuando consigamos a más gente, podremos jugar.

-¡Amelie! ¿Vamos a avisar a las chicas? Me dijeron que iban a Honeydukes… - Amelie se encogió de hombros y siguió a Anna.

Unos treinta minutos después, Anna y Amelie habían traído a dos niñas más… Juliet y Claire, ambas eran altas y rubias… eran hermanas y pertenecían a Ravenclaw.

Los seis se sentaron en el césped en un círculo. Bart Simpson, el golpeador del equipo de gryffindor que estaba en sexto, se había añadido al ver que sus amigos de séptimo habían desaparecido. Eddy hizo aparecer una botella de cristal vacía y la colocó en el centro. Luego susurró un hechizo y dijo.

-A ver… la botella girará en cuanto le pulsemos un depulso. A quien le toque el culo de la botella tendrá que formular la pregunta, a quien le toque la boca, tendrá que responder a aquella pregunta. Bueno… en realidad no es una pregunta, te dan a elegir entre tres cosas: Beso, Verdad o Atrevimiento. Si eliges beso, el que te pregunta, te dirá qué o a quién debes besar, si eliges verdad, tendrás que responder con sinceridad a esa pregunta, si eliges atrevimiento, tendrás que hacer lo que te pida el que te hace la pregunta. Por otra parte el hechizo que le he dado sirve para varias cosas.

Punto 1: Si no quieres besar esa cosa o a alguien, por la boca de la botella saldrá un humo apestoso que cubrirá a la persona sin que pueda quitarse el olor a no ser que sea con una poción

Punto 2: Si mientes te ocurrirá lo mismo, como un detector de mentiras.

Punto 3: Si no te atreves a hacer el atrevimiento, pasará lo mismo. Ahí está la clave del juego. Bueno que ¿os gusta? – los chicos asintieron emocionados -. Empiezo yo.

Lanzó a la botella un depulso y esta giró sin parar. Eddy advirtió que si alguien golpeaba la botella, aunque fuera sin querer, se rompería el hechizo y el juego abría acabado. La boca se detuvo ante Bart y el culo en Juliet. La chica sonrió traviesa.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento – Juliet miró alrededor y vio cómo Hagrid llevaba unas botellas de hidromiel hacia el castillo –Ve y dile a Hagrid que te de una de esas botellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo me…? – Pero se calló porque en la boca de la botella comenzó a aparecer un humo espeso y verde – Está bien.

Se levantó refunfuñando y todos vieron cómo el rubio se acercaba al guardabosque y hablaba alegremente con él. A Hagrid se le cayó una de las botellas y Bart se la cogió. Vieron cómo Hagrid miraba hacia el grupo de amigos que miraban a la pareja y estos escondieron la cabeza mientras aguantaban las risas. Al minuto, llegó el chico con la botella y Juliet parecía auténticamente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Está vacía.

-¿Y por qué ha mirado para acá?

-Porque le he dicho que la necesitamos para un juego, y me la ha dado.

-¡Genial! – Bart sonrió orgulloso y giró la botella.

A James le tocó el culo de la botella y a Anna la boca.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad

-¡Já! Me lo has puesto a huevo – Anna le miró confundida - ¿Verdad que estás colada por Eddy? – El chico y ella se ruborizaron en seguida.

Anna iba a contestar que no, pero vio el humo en la botella y dijo.

-Verdad. – "Uuuuuh!" gritaron ellos mientras reían.

Anna giró la botella para desviar la atención y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que le había tocado el culo y a James la boca. El moreno se tapó la cara preparado para la venganza y Anna le hizo la pregunta.

-Beso – contestó.

La chica miró a cada una de las chicas y se detuvo en Amelie.

-Besa a Amelie – La sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró y James se puso tenso, igual que Alex.

Los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡Es mi prima! – exclamó James.

-¿Y? ¿Te vas a negar? – dijo indicándole el humo que se avecinaba por la botella – 10 segundos, con lengua.

Amelie abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. Bart, Juliet, Claire y Anna se sonrieron mientras veían a los dos, que estaban al lado, como se giraba uno hacia el otro y se miraban a los ojos. Alex quiso apartar la vista, pero no pudo evitarlo. James se acercó hasta los labios de la pelirroja y los besó, permaneciendo así varios segundos. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto.

-Con lengua… - le susurró Anna.

James abrió su boca lentamente y Amelie lo imitó… Sus bocas dejaron pasar a sus lenguas, que se encontraron con timidez. James ladeó la cabeza para tener más acceso a su boca y profundizó el beso. Amelie acarició la lengua de su primo mientras una mano no pudo retenerse y le acarició el pelo.

-3…2…1… ya. – pero ambos chicos seguían besándose, para sorpresa de todos - ¡YA!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Se incorporó para comenzar a vestirse pero la puerta del vestuario se abrió, "¡genial!" pensó James con amargura… allí estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me hables así, James – le pidió ella mientras se acercaba hasta él y le miraba el marcado pecho.

-Es como te lo mereces.

-¿En serio? – "Ya está, a la defensiva". - ¡No tienes derecho a enfadarte! ¡Tú empezaste con todo esto!

-¿Perdona? – Exclamó aproximándose hasta ella – ¡Tú fuiste la que te acostaste con Luke!

-¡Porque me dejaste claro que no querías tener nada más!

-¿Y se puede saber cuando te dije eso?

-Cuando me diste la canción, me dejaste claro que todo había terminado. Era en plan…

-¿Qué hablas, Amelie? Te la di para que recordaras lo que pasó. Lo que te dije la última vez… ¿por qué te crees que la canción se llamaba así?

-¡Por eso mismo pensé que todo había acabado! ¡Porque venía escrito lo que pasó el último día, cuando me dijiste que no podíamos vernos más a solas, que todo había acabado! – Frunció el ceño, enfadada y los ojos le brillaron... - ¿Qué te crees que pensé cuando me diste la letra? Pensé en que otra vez pensabas lo mismo… ¡que de nuevo, se había terminado todo! – sus ojos brillaban tanto que dos lágrimas amenazaban con surcar su rostro - ¡Pensé que ya no me querías, que lo que pasó en estas navidades no fue más que una mentira tuya… un desahogo! – James la abrazó con ternura y besó su pelo que olía a fresas.

-Perdóname – notaba cómo la chica temblaba de la impotencia en su hombro.

Amelie se separó de él y se miraron durante unos segundos, que a ellos les parecieron eternos. El moreno la miró con amor… era preciosa, incluso cuando se enfadaba. James le cogió el rostro y lo acarició. Amelie cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sintió su cálido aliento sobre sus labios pero la puerta se abrió y ambos dieron un respingo y se dieron la vuelta.

-¡A-Alex!

-¿Qué hacíais? – les preguntó serio.

-Nada – contestó James fingiendo muy mal.

-Es que… mi lechuza… se ha roto el ala y no creo que pueda volar… y… estaba contándoselo a James – mintió Amelie mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Ya… - dijo Alex mirando de uno a otro. Entró en el vestuario y cogió un pergamino que se le había caído.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El juego está a punto de empezar, estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿subís? – Amelie y James asintieron a la vez dándose cuenta de que el castaño había ignorado la pregunta.

Salieron detrás de él en cuanto James se vistió, sin ver la expresión sombría que se le cruzaba a Alex en la cara. Amelie y James se sonrieron, sin poder evitarlo.

**OoooooOooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Las Brujas de Macbeth se despidieron encima de la tarima y Amelie y James que bailaban contentos sin parar, parecieron defraudados.

-La marcha se acabó, primito.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras se arrastraban por el Salón que estaba ya casi vacío, excepto por algunos alumnos como Anna y Eddy que permanecían sentados en un sillón acurrucados.

-¡Qué monos! Yo quiero estar así.

-¿Alex no te da esos mimitos? – Amelie le miró y los dos comenzaron a reír sin saber por qué.

-Está demasiado ocupado en la enfermería a causa del partido. – Amelie se apoyó en su hombro mientras salían del Comedor para no caerse.

-No sé cómo se atrevió finalmente – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí?

Amelie se detuvo en la escalera para mirar a su primo que se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No te veo muy entusiasmada – Amelie rió y saltó los escalones de dos en dos hasta que se cayó en uno. James la socorrió sin parar de reírse.

El disfraz de elfa se le había rajado por la pierna dejando ver parte de su muslo. Amelie miró a James que no alejaba la mirada de él y cuando chocaron comenzaron a reír.

-Me apetece ver las estrellas.

-Pues… no creo que puedas salir a los terrenos.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que haga falta salir? – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

Le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

-¡Amelie, espera!

-Vamos, James, la torre de Astronomía nos espera – dijo entre risas y jadeos a causa de la carrera que llevaba. Llegaron a la torre más alta del castillo, junto con la de Gryffindor y Amelie abrió el picaporte con cuidado. La pequeña habitación estaba iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna y las estrellas que entraban por las 2 ventanas rectangulares. La pelirroja corrió hasta una de ellas ilusionada. James venía detrás, con una mano en el costado, y jadeando. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el amplio sillón rojo que había junto la ventana.

¡James, es precioso! Mira, parece ser que ahí se forma el signo de Aries, hay una cabra… ¿A ver la otra ventana?

Se separó de la que estaba y fue a atravesar la habitación, pero el moreno le puso una zancadilla y la pelirroja no chocó con el suelo gracias a que James la sujetó mientras se reía de ella.

-No vale – dijo quitándose las orejas de elfa, ya que la peluca se la había dejado a Anna porque le había encantado. - ¡eres un tramposo! – rió mientras tiraba las orejas al suelo.

Alzó la vista del suelo y chocó con la mirada de su primo que se había arrodillado junto a ella en el suelo.

-¿Ha estado gracioso, verdad? – le sonrió.

Amelie no contestó ni sonrió, sino que quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta de los penetrantes ojos oscuros de James y la cercanía de ambos… Sus ojos se desviaron a su boca… y se humedeció los labios por instinto… y entonces se dio cuenta de que deseaba besarlos como la primera vez hace dos semanas. James se percató del estado de su prima y le contempló los ojos azul cristalino que a él tanto le gustaron cuando hace dos semanas los tuvo tan cerca. Le apartó el largo pelo que reposaba sobre sus hombros y acarició su cuello. Amelie se arrastró por el suelo con las rodillas para acercarse mucho más a él, olvidándose de que tenía novio, y que él era el mejor amigo de James.

Pero al chico tampoco pareció importarle, o acordarse… porque le besó en los labios, como la primera vez. Y Amelie cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de él. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos mientras el beso se profundizaba. James había colocado otra mano en la cintura de la chica y la estrechó más contra él. Amelie saboreaba la dulce lengua de James… cuánto había comparado su forma de besar con la de Alex, y eso que con James sólo había sido una vez… pero intensa. Le encantaba… y a James también, le encantaba su forma de acariciarle el pelo, tan suave, con esas delicadas manos, su sabroso sabor a fresas, su olor a las mismas frutas… Los besos fueron aumentando de velocidad, haciéndolos más intensos y más agresivos. Y James se estaba excitando. Desplazó una mano por el muslo de la chica que quedaba descubierto por la raja que se había hecho al tropezar. Y a Amelie eso le excitó mucho más, notaba cómo su corazón se le aceleraba así como su lengua acarició los labios de James y cómo sus dientes mordieron los labios.

Sus manos descendieron hasta el pecho, y, olvidándose de que era su primo, comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa de pirata que James llevaba. Los besos del moreno se desplazaron hasta su cuello… oliendo el aroma a fresas… haciendo que la pelirroja se diera más prisa en quitarle la blusa y verle el torso marcado gracias al quidditch. La mano de James se internó más dentro del hombro y Amelie le quitó la camisa por completo. Se miraron una vez más.

-Amelie… esto… no está bien… - la chica le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndole callar. - ¿Quieres hacerlo?

La chica tenía clara la respuesta pero tardó en contestar, se limitó a asentir.

-¿E-eres… virgen?

Amelie le susurró al oído que sí y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. James creyó que se desmayaba.

-Yo también… - jadeó mientras incorporaba a la chica del suelo y la colocaba en el sillón.

Amelie le miró.

-¿Y tú quieres…?

-Sí… - ambos se sonrieron y la pelirroja lo recibió entre sus brazos.

Se volvieron a besar y James levantó la larga falda del vestido mientras acariciaba los muslos de la chica que jadeaba dentro de su boca. James se sujetó en el apoyabrazos mientras sus besos los dirigía hacia el escote de la pelirroja… fresas. Amelie cogió su mano otra vez y le dijo que continuara acariciándole el muslo… Y James obedeció… Con la otra mano atrapó sus caderas y palpó sus braguitas. Las descendió poco a poco sin dejar de besarla. Se estaban excitando cada vez más y James necesitaba soltar el bulto que le apretaba en el pantalón. La ropa interior cayó al suelo y James no pudo evitar echar un vistazo… Amelie reposaba sobre el sillón mientras notaba las caricias que él le hacía abajo con sus dedos. Intentó tragarse sus pequeños gemidos pero fue imposible…

James se levantó y se desabrochó el pantalón. Amelie lo miraba curiosa. Los pantalones cayeron junto a los boxers de James, que se acercó a la boca de Amelie y la besó con delicadeza. Ella le cogió el rostro con cariño mientras sentía que sus piernas eran separadas. James se apoyó en el cojín del sillón de cuero mientras, con una mano, acercaba a Amelie, despacio, hasta su entrepierna. Ambos sexos chocaron y los dos ahogaron un gemido de deseo en la boca del otro. James palpó ambas partes con sus manos y, cuando pensó, que su avanzada erección estaba preparada para entrar, empujó, sin querer hacerle daño, pero… no entró.

-Hazlo fuerte, no importa – le susurró la pelirroja sobre sus labios. James asintió y la volvió a besar.

Dispuso de nuevo los sitios, y volvió a empujar fuerte… pero no entró del todo y Amelie dejó escapar un quejido.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – la chica negó y le sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de este.

James se incorporó un poco y levantó a la chica del sillón para colocarse él debajo. La soltó cuando esta estaba encima de él y, otra vez acarició sus muslos mientras desplazaba el vestido hacia arriba. Amelie se acercó y le besó para que no se relajara, y acertó. Amelie chocó su sexo con el de él y lo colocó como ella preveía que iba a entrar y se separó del chico para indicarle que estaba preparada. James la cogió de la cintura y acarició su espalda mientras la besaba. Amelie apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y este alzó su cuerpo para internarse en ella y, por fin, lo consiguió, a pesar de que el quejido lastimero de Amelie le hizo detenerse.

Amelie le sonrió feliz al notar que ya no era virgen… y James le correspondió. Ambos se besaron dulcemente y James se movió dentro de ella muy lento… para no dañarla. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior mientras escondía su cara en el hombro desnudo del chico. El dolor se fue yendo… dejando paso al placer, y Amelie besó el pecho del chico mientras se alzaba sobre su cuerpo a causa de las embestidas. James jadeaba de placer, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que las manos de la chica descendían por su torso y le dedicaba unos cuantos besos… notó sus labios sobre los suyos y abrió la boca para aceptarle. Sus lenguas dulces se enzarzaron en una danza maravillosa que los dos sabían que no podrían olvidar aquella manera de besar… Amelie comenzó a moverse sobre él al vencer el dolor… para disfrutar del placer que su primo le proporcionaba. Correspondiendo a los besos, James desplazó sus manos por el interior del vestido de elfa y acarició los pechos de la chica por encima del sujetador. Amelie gimió dentro de él mientras se movía con más velocidad y James mordió sus labios rojizos con sabor a fresas… mientras se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo con caricias y embestidas. Rozaron las lenguas por fuera de sus bocas, aquello se estaba desmadrando…

James mordió el cuello de la chica sin darse cuenta de que le había proporcionado una roncha morada en el blanquecino cuello. Amelie desplazo sus manos hasta el cierre de su sujetador y lo desabrochó al ver que James no podía. Sin dejarlo caer, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo volvía a besar. Gimió al comprobar que sus pechos eran acariciados por las suaves manos de su primo… y eso hizo excitarse mucho más y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo de su primo… y sus besos se convirtieron salvajes, hasta hacerle sangre en el labio inferior del chico, pero esto hizo que James se excitara más… y no aguantaría mucho más, lanzó gemidos, notando que su erección estaba más dura que nunca. Escuchó los gemidos de la chica y vio cómo su espalda se curvaba hacia atrás mientras sus manos acariciaban las de James que estrujaba sus pechos. Los movimientos fueron más rápidos, movidos por James, Amelie ya se había descargado cuando sacó sus manos de sus pechos y le clavó las uñas en el hombro mientras gemía sobre su lengua. Y James no lo soportó más apartó a la chica de él y dirigió su mano a su entrepierna.

Amelie vio cómo se descargaba con un gemido ronco y sonrió. James abrió los ojos y chocó con los azules claros de Amelie que estaban llenos de felicidad. Sonrió a la chica y le acarició con la mano libre el rostro. Amelie se tumbó junto a él, apoyando su espalda en el apoyabrazos. Y su mano abrazó el torso desnudo del chico mientras su pierna le rodeaba las caderas. James apartó un pelo de la cara de la pelirroja y la besó. Amelie le correspondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando del momento, porque mañana, volverían a ser unos primos inocentes… y ella volvería a tener a su novio al lado. James suspiró… sintiéndose un traidor por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, pero no pudo evitarlo… no podía ignorar aquellos labios que conoció hace unos días… esa mirada, ni esa sonrisa que ella le regalaba en cada instante. La besó de nuevo… fresas.

**OoooooooOooooo**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Los tres llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres y se encontraron con muchos alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos se sonreían y estaban sentados sobre puffs rojos alrededor de una gran botella de cristal vacía. Cada persona tenía un pequeño vaso de cristal junto a ellos.

-¡Os estábamos esperando! – les gritó Eddy.

Amelie se sentó junto a Rose seguida de James, y Alex se sentó junto a Albus, frente a ellos.

-Hay una pequeña diferencia en el juego – explicó Eddy – Esta vez, la cosa es ponerse ebrio para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Por eso – recalcó enseñando una gran botella de whisky de fuego – El que conteste con la verdad, bese a esa persona que se le dice o se atreve a hacer el atrevimiento beberá un chupito, el que no… se quedará sobrio toda la noche mientras los demás cantan y ríen – todos rieron y Eddy mandó a la botella servir a todos. – Bueno… ¡que empiece la fiesta! ¡Depulso!

La botella giró como una loca y se detuvo. La boca le tocó a Luke y el culo a Anna, la exnovia de Eddy. Habían cortado antes de los exámenes.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad – la chica se lo pensó.

-¿Verdad que… verdad que te besaste con el prefecto de 5º de Hufflepuff?

Todos miraban a Luke y al prefecto de Hufflepuff que estaba entre ellos, Amelie le negó con la cabeza pero vio que un humo verde se amontonaba en la botella.

-¿También está eso? – le preguntó Amelie a Eddy

-Doble lección, recibirás un humo apestoso si…

-Ya, ya me sé la teoría. – y volvió a mirar a Luke.

Se había avergonzado… bajó la cabeza con las mejillas rosadas, no quería mirar a nadie, y menos al de Hufflepuff. Bebió del vaso. Boone y Albus le miraban completamente sorprendido y Luke evitó mirarlos. Notó todas las miradas sobre él. Rose, Lucy y Amelie le miraron compadeciéndose de él.

-Verdad. – el humo desapareció de la botella y todos se taparon la boca sorprendidos.

Luke exclamó Depulso y la botella giró de nuevo. Le tocó responder a Bart Simpson.

-Atrevimiento. – una chica de hufflepuff no tardó en responder.

-Haznos un stripties

-¿¡QUÉ?! – Todos rieron y Bart tuvo que hacerlo.

Se quitó la camiseta y se la arrojó a la chica… Se iba a desabrochar el pantalón cuando dijo…

-¡Tiempo! – se incorporó y le quitó la camiseta mientras todas las chicas le dirigían miradas para contemplar el bello torso.

La botella comenzó a girar y se detuvo frente a Rose. Albus sonrió de lado.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad – la chica rectificó porque sabía que le iba a preguntar –No, no, atrevimiento, no espera, beso, no, atrevimiento…

-¡Verdad! – Exclamó Albus y todos rieron ante la frustración de la chica - ¿Verdad que te sigues besando con Scorpius Malfoy?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hasta ella. Amelie abrió los ojos de par en par y por poco se desmaya. James la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, apurado por ella.

-Verdad – dijo antes de beber de su vaso.

Chocó con los verdes ojos de su primo y notó en ellos la decepción y el odio que sentía por haberle mentido. La botella volvió a girar y la boca se detuvo en Will Scarlett, el prefecto de quinto de ravenclaw

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento? – le preguntó un chico de hufflepuff.

-Atrevimiento – el de séptimo sonrió.

-Vete a la habitación de las chicas de tu casa y trae una única ropa interior de todas las que están aquí, la que te parezca más sexy.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamaron ellas. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras reía.

Will salió contento de la habitación mientras los demás chicos le decían que tenían buena idea. A los 15 minutos, el chico volvió con un manojo de braguitas y sujetadores.

-¿A ver que nos has traído? – los chicos se agolparon junto a él mientras las chicas gritaban escandalizadas.

-¿De quién es esto? – Preguntaron todos alzando un tanga negro de encajes.

Juliet, avergonzada, alzó la mano. Todos rieron.

-Creo que tu prenda gana a la de todas, no te creíamos así, ¿eh? – A la rubia se le tiñeron las mejillas de color mientras los chicos la observaban con ternura.

Will empujó la botella de nuevo después de beber su vaso. Esta se detuvo frente a Amelie que sonreía por una cosa que le había dicho James. Fred Jordan la observó atentamente.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-¿Verdad que lo tuyo con Luke fue todo una tapadera? – Amelie tragó saliva y Luke le miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Si respondía que era verdad, ¿querría decir que delataría la sexualidad de su amigo? Se mordió el labio inferior, confusa. Fue a apartar el vaso pero James se lo retuvo mientras miraba a Luke que seguía asintiéndole con la cabeza.

-Verdad. – Se bebió su vaso y todos miraron a Amelie y a Luke, que sonreía tiernamente a la chica.

Amelie le correspondió y gritó Depulso. La botella se detuvo ante Eddy y la que formulaba la pregunta era Cloe. El chico contestó beso.

-Besa a Lucy.

La rubia abrió los ojos mirando interrogativamente a su amiga.

-Hecho, si no te importa, Lucy – dijo acercándose hasta ella que ruborizó enseguida.

Rose, Cloe y Luke, se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad. Lucy no les había dicho nada, pero se notaba que esos dos… tenían algo más. Alex, James y Amelie se sonrieron también pensando lo mismo que a los otros se les pasaba por la mente e ignoraron cómo Anna, que estaba también presente comenzaba a cuchichear en el oído de su amiga.

Eddy se acercó hasta Lucy que aún tenía el rubor de las mejillas, y sus ojos grandes y azules chocaron con los oscuros del moreno. Eddy le sonrió, puso una mano sobre su rostro moreno y se acercó a ella lentamente para besarla. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras profundizaban el beso con lentitud. La gente los animaba y ellos no se detuvieron. Lucy colocó su mano sobre la de Eddy y siguió besándole hasta que Anna gritó "¡Tiempo!" y ambos se separaron lentamente, atontados y sonriéndose. Eddy volvió a su sitio tranquilamente a pesar de notar la mirada de odio que su exnovia le echaba. Bebió, lanzó un hechizo a la botella y esta se detuvo frente a Albus y un compañero de su habitación, Daniel Clark y cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, le preguntó.

-Atrevimiento.

-Conviértete en el animago que eres.

Albus palideció por completo, lo mismo pasó con Boone y Luke que miraron a su amigo preocupado.

-No sé de qué hablas – rió Albus pero el humo verde comenzaba a agolparse en la entrada de la botella – Además, eso sería verdad.

-No, he dicho conviértete y es un atrevimiento. Sé que lo eres, Potter.

-Por eso pusiste tanto empeño en conseguir el libro de animagos cuando estábamos en tercero. – intervino Rose. - ¡Y os vais todos los miércoles y jueves de paseo!

-Exacto, los veo salir por los terrenos desde la ventana – intervino de nuevo el chico - ¿Creéis que somos tontos?

Albus refunfuño y se incorporó del suelo mientras notaba que todas las miradas se fijaban en él. Al minuto, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar para sorpresa de todos. Las chicas se taparon la boca mientras Rose, Lucy y Cloe lo miraban ceñudas. A Albus se le alargó el hocico, las extremidades se le acortaron y se le volvieron de un color negro y blanco. Le salió una cola larga y peluda. Lo único que no le cambió fueron los ojos. Albus se convirtió en un husky siberiano de profundos ojos verdes. Ladró a la multitud enseñando sus dientes y todos retrocedieron asustados. El perro pareció esbozar una sonrisa… pero rápidamente se convirtió en el chico que era.

-¡Increíble!

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – le preguntó James.

-¡Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotras! – exclamó Cloe con los brazos en jarra.

-Es que… era nuestro único secreto… - les susurró Luke avergonzado.

-Lo cierto es que Luke os lo quiso contar pero no le dejamos – intervino Boone.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-No te enfades, Cloe – le pidió Boone mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y le daba un beso en el cuello haciendo reír a la chica.

La botella comenzó a girar otra vez. El culo le tocó a Alex y la boca a James.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Mmm… verdad.

-Perfecto – una expresión sombría cruzó la cara del castaño y James borró su sonrisa.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Los ojos oscuros de su amigo chocaron con los de él duramente.

-¿Verdad que te has tirado a Amelie cuando ella estaba saliendo conmigo?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_:

**Sol:** Jajaja, te gusto el final? Pues espero k con este te quedes iguall!! ^^ Ya sabes toda la verdad sobre la relación Amelie-James... y espero que te guste cómo sucedió todo... Ahora te preguntarás... ¿Qué pasrá?! Jajaja no te desvelo nadaa!! ^^ Y más adelante se verá qué le pasa a Scorpius... pero por ahora el protagonismo va a ser de James y Amelie! GRACIAS X COMENTAR, GUAPISIMA! ^^

**Samara:** Me encantó tu crítica, me lo dijiste todo en un review y la verdad me gustó mucho, y sobre todo que te dieras cuenta de donde sake muchas características de los eprsonajes, Sawyer me inspiró a Scorpius xD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia... Aunque a lo mejor no estas de acuerdo con muchas cosas que pasaran mas adelante, que sera lo normal, pero de verdad, mil gracias x comentar!! ^^

**Diluz:** Bueeeno, ya sabes lo que pasa... fueron interrumpidos y mira cómo reaccionaron xD Ay que evr que se te olvidó contestarr!! jaja no pasa nada, hombree!! ^^ Espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias x comentar, 1 besooo!!


	17. Recuerdos a la luz

**CAPITULO 17**

-¿Verdad que te has tirado a Amelie cuando ella estaba saliendo conmigo?

Amelie levantó la vista del suelo y miró a Alex que permanecía serio. Su rostro empalideció y se giró hasta James que estaba igual de serio que Alex y sin mover la mano hacia el vaso. La pelirroja vio que el humo se agolpaba en la botella. No quiso mirar alrededor. Sabía que todos les miraban boquiabiertos. No quiso mirar ni a Luke, ni a Eddy y menos a Rose y a Albus. No quería que se supiera la verdad, y el silencio de James estaba dando que sospechar. Dirigió su mirada otra vez hasta Alex, enfadada, o fingiendo esa expresión, porque verdaderamente estaba aterrada y sorprendida. Se levantó del sitio ocupándose de golpear la botella. El humo se dispersó, el hechizo había acabado y James no tendría que contestar.

Lanzó una mirada desafiante a Alex mientras notaba que todos la miraban y se marchó de la sala fingiendo estar ofendida. James también se levantó del suelo.

-¿De qué vas, tío? – salió detrás de Amelie mientras la estancia se sumía en un auténtico silencio.

Eddy miró a Alex inquisitivamente que seguía con la vista clavada en la botella.

-¿Por qué les has preguntado eso?

-Porque es verdad, Eddy. Se creen que soy ciego, pero esos dos nos llevan ocultando cosas como esas a todos. Y una persona me lo ha confirmado hace unos días.

-¿Quién? – Alex negó.

-¿De verdad? – todos se volvieron hacia Albus, Rose era incapaz de hablar.

-No han contestado, Amelie se ha encargado de mover la botella a propósito. Han evitado la respuesta.

-Alex, Amelie lo ha hecho porque se ha sentido ofendida.

-Rose, no. – la castaña ruborizó ante la dura mirada del castaño.

-¿Seguimos con el juego? – preguntó Eddy intentando cambiar de tema.

Los demás asintieron compungidos.

**OooooooOoooooo**

Corría por los pasillos mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**OooooooOoooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Entró en la sala común temblando de frío y se encontró con James tumbado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Amelie se ruborizó con la sonrisa que le dedicó mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y calentaba sus manos.

-¿Hace mucho frío ahí fuera?

-Ni te lo imaginas, ¿Y Alex? Pensé que estaba contigo.

-Durmiendo

-¿Ya están todos dormidos? – James asintió. - Yo he ido a ver a Hagrid… Fang está más débil cada día. – le informó la chica mirándole a los oscuros ojos.

Amelie apartó su mirada de la de él mientras notaba cómo el fuego le calentaba el rostro. Se incorporó, había recibido ya bastante calor y se sentó junto a su primo que no apartaba la mirada de ella. La chica apoyó el brazo en la espalda del sofá, incapaz de seguir evitando su dulce mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa? – James sonrió, Amelie le conocía demasiado bien.

-Cada día… que te veo con Alex… pienso en la suerte que tiene – Amelie se ruborizó mientras James seguía luciendo su bonita sonrisa.

James le acarició el rostro aproximándose un poco más hasta ella y la pelirroja cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido contacto.

-Pero él no tiene todo lo que yo debería darle… porque es a ti a quien estoy dispuesta a darle todo.

James no se lo esperaba. Vio que Amelie abría sus ojos… sus ojos, se perdía en aquel agua limpia… cristalina… casi transparente. Parecían fríos… pero a James le pareció que le miraba con toda ternura. Se acercó más hasta ella y le besó la frente… la mejilla derecha, la izquierda… la nariz… y sus ojos chocaron sin parpadear, sin titubear. James la besó y Amelie se aproximó más hasta él para más comodidad. Sus lenguas bailaban una bella danza sincronizada mezclada con cariño y ternura… con amor… un amor que Amelie no le había dado a Alex… un amor que James le regalaba a la pelirroja… El moreno la cogió de la cintura y la sentó suavemente sobre él. Se separó de él.

-Esto no está bien – susurró mirando hacia abajo.

-Alex…

-Y somos primos, James.

-Eso no es…

-Primos hermanos…

-Me preocupa más Alex… - se miraron de nuevo y se abalanzaron de nuevo hacia la boca del otro mientras se cogían del rostro.

El baile había aumentado de velocidad… sólo había pequeños roces mientras los labios se devoraban el uno con el otro… James tumbó a la chica sobre el sofá con suma suavidad, y el largo pelo de Amelie se extendió por el sillón rojo quedando camuflado. James se tumbó sobre ella mientras le besaba. Su mano izquierda le acariciaba el pelo y la otra descendía del mentón hasta el cuello, su hombro… su pecho… James siguió bajando la mano… hasta el muslo descubierto a causa de la falda del uniforme. Como le gustaba ver a su prima con falda… ver sus piernas moldeadas… El moreno desplazó sus besos hasta el cuello.

-James… Ten cuidado… la última vez… tuve que llevar el pelo suelto más de una semana para que Alex…

-La primera noche fue preciosa… - le susurró dedicándole una sonrisa.

Amelie se la correspondió y besó a su primo. James notó cómo la pelirroja se aferraba más a su espalda… abrazándole. James se separó de ella para observarla. Ella abrió los ojos, atontada… y de nuevo el sentimiento que sintió en la noche de Halloween cuando él le sonrió volvió a florecer… y a él también pareció pasarle lo mismo… James le acarició el pelo mientras posaba sus labios sobre los suyos con delicadeza… la miró con intensidad… Amelie se ruborizó ante aquella mirada, aunque ella se la devolvió con la misma firmeza, una mirada que, en dos meses que había estado con Alex no le había regalado, porque a él no…

-Te quiero – le susurró James y Amelie se quedó boquiabierta, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

-Yo también…

James la volvió a besar con suavidad mientras posaba una mano en su cintura pero, de repente la puerta del retrato se abrió. James se separó de un salto y se puso en la otra punta del sofá mientras se tapaba con un cojín su entrepierna. Amelie se colocó… pero la persona no apareció. James alzó una ceja.

-¿Albus? – De la nada, las figuras de Albus, Boone y Luke aparecieron. - ¿Qué hacéis fuera tan tarde?

-Hemos estado con Hagrid.

-Mentira. He estado yo con él.

James miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien… hemos ido al baño de prefectos…

-¿Quién os ha dado la contraseña?

-Eddy

-Ah… ¡Pues venga, a la cama!

-Lo mismo digo – Amelie y James se miraron y luego miraron a los tres alumnos.

Se levantaron del sofá, James se apartó el cojín y Amelie no pudo apartar la mirada de su entrepierna, por suerte… no había nada. La pelirroja se despidió de los cuatro y subió hasta su habitación. James se quedó de pie junto a Albus y le pegó un coscorrón.

-¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque me ha dado la gana.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooooOooooooo**

Se metió en el baño de chicas de Myrtle la Llorona y se apoyó contra la fría pared mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada. Raro que el fantasma no estuviese allí, pero lo agradeció. Resbaló por la pared y cayó al suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las anchas mangas de su jersey. Oyó que la puerta se abría, alzó la cabeza y vio a su primo con su semblante de siempre… Sus pantalones caídos, la camiseta ancha y los pelos despeinados y alocados. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo sabe, James… lo sabe.

-Ya, si no sería muy estúpido haberlo preguntado. Gracias por salvarme de ese humo apestoso – Amelie rió.

Incluso en esos momentos, James le robaba una sonrisa. Se apartó de él para mirarle y le apartó un mechón de pelo del flequillo.

-Estamos perdidos, James todo se sabrá.

-No… todo se solucionará. – le dijo seguro haciendo que ella le mirase con ternura.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo cogiéndole el rostro – Y siempre lo haré.

La besó suavemente pero se separaron al oír el ruido de un retrete. Myrtle la llorona había aparecido en el baño.

-Oh, nunca os había visto por aquí – dijo aproximándose hasta ellos.

James se levantó ayudando a Amelie.

-No, es que no solemos habituar este tipo de… - echó un vistazo alrededor -… sitios

-Oh… James Potter, pues ya podrías habituarlos más – dijo mordiéndose un dedo coquetamente.

-Sí… lo haré, no te preocupes. – dijo cogiendo a Amelie de la mano y caminando hacia la puerta

-Prométemelo.

-Sí, sí – dijo despidiéndose de ella. - ¡Qué coñazo! – Amelie rió apretando con fuerza su mano y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de él. – No llores más ¿vale? Saldremos de esta, no te preocupes.

-Alex les habrá contado cómo se ha enterado... y Rose y Albus… se lo contarán a la familia y…

-Amelie – James la detuvo colocándose frente a ella y sonriéndole – No contestamos. Todo irá bien.

El chico le cogió del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se miraron de nuevo.

-¡Amelie! – ambos se apartaron deprisa al ver que Luke corría hacia ellos.

Ambos le miraron extrañados cuando llegó junto a ellos jadeando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Em… - James dudó pero Luke le interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, soy gay – James rió, despeinó a su cantante y desapareció por el pasillo. Luke miró a Amelie con detenimiento - ¿Es verdad? – La chica no contestó – Te lo conté todo de mí y no me contaste esto – Amelie desvió la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada pero su amigo le alzó la barbilla - ¿Por qué?

-Porque… estoy enamorada de James – comenzó a llorar otra vez y Luke la abrazó.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no llores, por favor – le pidió.

Cuando ella se tranquilizó, miró a su amigo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado allí?

-Cada vez están más desmadrados, los chupitos han aumentado de tamaño y ahora se están poniendo… borrachos. Claire se ha tenido que besar con una chica de séptimo de hufflepuff.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, no eran conscientes y los chicos estaban... ¿cómo decirlo?

-Ya… me imagino… - ambos rieron - ¿Os ha contado Alex algo?

-Sólo dice que es verdad, que lo sospechó pero que alguien se lo ha confirmado hace poco. – Amelie frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! – Luke encogió de hombros.

-Pero entonces… ¿es verdad?

-Cuando me preguntaste si me había acostado con más chicos aparte de Alex… sólo fue el y James – dijo avergonzada.

-Pero… ¡es tu primo!

-Y su mejor amigo

-Entonces James está coladito por ti, no creo que le traicione por cualquiera – Amelie sonrió – Pero… ¿cómo vais a enfrentaros a…?

-¿Cómo han reaccionado Rose y Albus?

-No se lo creían, pero Eddy cambió de tema.

-Tal vez debería… ¿contárselo a Rose?

-Te comprenderá… pero… lo mejor será ocultarlo, ¿no?

-Porque es mi primo, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque… si eso no te ha importado durante casi dos años… no creo que te importe ahora que dudas en contárselo a tu prima. Por suerte… no es Albus.

-Espero que James se ocupe de él.

-Primero tendrá que ocuparse de Alex… no quiero pensar cómo será el grupo ahora.

-James y yo fingiremos… aunque estaremos más juntos.

-Sí – rió Luke -, una excusa en plan… "no tengo amigos, me uno al que está ofendido como yo" – Ambos rieron y Luke la volvió a abrazar. – "No derroches lágrimas por un amor que es imposible, pues sólo conseguirás herirte más" Te referías a él cuando me lo dijiste ¿verdad? – Amelie asintió - ¿Y todas esas peleas? ¿Eran montajes? ¿Y cuando él aparecía despeinado también?

-No, todos esos numeritos de las peleas eran de verdad, celos… Él por ti, yo por Gudrish. Sí, Lía Gudrish – dijo al ver la cara sorprendida de Luke -. Así que era ella la que le descolocaba por completo… excepto una vez.

-Cuando aparecisteis juntos en un ensayo. – Amelie asintió - ¡Qué descaro!

-Pues tú no te has dado cuenta – Luke rió.

-Por cierto, Alex me ha dicho, que cuando termine el juego, tiene una cosa que darnos a los del grupo.

-Genial – dijo irónicamente. Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la sala común – Por cierto, tú… ¿cómo estás con todo esto…?

-Pues… ¿aliviado?, se ha sabido que soy gay, pero… no quería que Boone y Albus se enteraran así y no estaba seguro de que el otro era conocido por todo el colegio como… yo…

-Yo creo que sí, algo oí de que había salido del armario… No te preocupes, Luke, al menos Boone no sabe que estás enamorado de él. – Luke se encogió de hombros -. No quería beber del vaso... porque a lo mejor eso de que besaste al de hufflepuff podría variar mucho, pero…

-Ya lo sé – le sonrió – Pero creo que un tío si se besa con otro, no es muy hetero, así que… ¡Gracias de todas formas! – Amelie lo abrazó riendo y caminaron hasta la sala.

**OooooooooOoooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Amelie caminaba agotada, acababa de salir de la biblioteca, estudiando para los TIMOS. Decidió dedicarse a ellos especialmente después de volver de las recién acabadas vacaciones… Su carpeta estaba llena de pergaminos escritos, copiados de los apuntes de Eddy. Caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso cuando, al pasar por delante de una pequeña puerta, esta se abrió de improviso, y una mano le cogió del brazo atrayéndola hasta dentro.

En la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, visualizó unos cabellos oscuros, ensombreciendo aún más los ojos que este guarecía, y una sonrisa traviesa… El chico se abalanzó sobre su boca y Amelie le acarició el pelo mientras recibía el beso. Las manos del moreno le aferraron la cintura, y sin dejar de besarla desesperadamente, la estampó contra la pared haciendo que se separaran a causa de la brusquedad del impacto. Los ojos penetrantes de él la desnudaron con una sola mirada mientras sus besos se dirigían hacia su cuello provocándole multitud de sensaciones. Amelie suspiraba agitadamente al recibir pequeños mordiscos en su fino cuello… James volvió a su boca, para luchar con sus labios… con aquella lengua que sabía a fresas… La abandonó… acarició su mejilla derecha… su largo cabello pelirrojo… sus ojos cristalinos brillaban en aquella oscuridad… era perfecta… James le sonrió, y Amelie se la devolvió con cierta tristeza. El moreno inclinó la cabeza interrogante, aunque sabía perfectamente los pensamientos que se le cruzaban a su amante por la cabeza. Amelie suspiró…

-Se lo tienes que decir.

-¿Decirle qué, Amelie? – Se puso tenso, odiaba que le dijera eso rompiendo el momento - ¿Qué me acuesto con su novia que resulta ser mi prima? –dejó de acariciarle el rostro.

-¡No! Decirle que estás enamorado de mí, ¡no podemos seguir con esto, James! Le estamos haciendo daño.

-¿Te crees que a mí no me gustaría decirle eso? ¿Y quitarme este peso de encima? ¡Deja de ser su novia, a ver si es tan fácil!

-¡No te estoy pidiendo eso! – La pelirroja había fruncido el ceño adoptando una postura enfadada – Te he dicho que le digas que me quieres… ellos lo entenderán

-¡Alex es mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle eso, él te quiere también!

-¡Pues no lo parece cuando te estás acostando con su novia!

James la miró con rabia e iba a salir de la pequeña estancia cuando Amelie le espetó:

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿He dicho alguna mentira?

-¡No quieres dejarlo!

-No puedo, es diferente.

-Si quisieras, si podrías – le espetó volviéndose hacia ella -. ¡No soporto cuando os besáis delante de mí, no puedo sentirme un traidor cada vez que Alex me habla y se ríe conmigo, no puedo evitar odiar que me hable de ti con tanto entusiasmo! Y tú, me dices que me quieres, cada noche, cada mañana, pero no me lo demuestras, ¡deja a Alex!

Amelie se echó el pelo para atrás, suspiró… conteniendo la ira, pero finalmente le enfrentó.

-¿Y qué será lo próximo James? ¿Qué pasará si le dejo? ¡Seguiremos siendo primos y continuarás sintiéndote culpable porque él todavía estará enamorado de mí!

-Pero no será lo mismo, tú a él ya no le corresponderías.

-¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡Y tú una zorra que quiere tener a dos personas complaciéndole!

James se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Amelie le miró furiosa, con rabia, se acercó a él con velocidad y con toda la fuerza del mundo, le dio una torta que sonó por toda la habitación. James se quedó con la mano en la mejilla notando la palpitación del golpe y la mirada llena de ira de Amelie.

-No quise decir eso.

-He terminado contigo, James. Seguiré siendo la novia de Alex, tú seguirás siendo el amigo traidor y tú y yo no seremos más que unos primos que se odian.

Se marchó de la habitación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooOoooooo**

Luke y Amelie entraron en la sala. Allí estaba James jugando al ajedrez mágico con Hugo mientras eran observados por Lily.

-¿Quién va ganando? – preguntó Luke sentándose al lado de Lily.

-James… ¿Venís de la Sala de los Menesteres? – Los recién llegados asintieron. – Algunos han llegado ya.

-Anna con Juliet, por ejemplo – les informó James. – Están arriba… Anna parecía un poco triste, pobre.

-Rose vino a coger una cosa pero se fue – dijo Hugo - ¿Cuándo piensan terminar?

-¡Jaque mate! – rió James

-¡No! – los demás rieron.

Amelie sonrió a James y salió de la habitación, necesitaba estar sola durante unos instantes. James fue a seguirla pero Luke le retuvo.

-¿Te lo ha contado? – el chico asintió y James pareció avergonzarse.

-No diré nada.

James le sonrió le golpeó la espalda y subió a su habitación. Estaría preparado para cualquiera que viniese a preguntarle si era verdad. Y lo negaría, lo negaría todo. Pero dudó si Amelie haría lo mismo.

**OoooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

James leía uno de los libros para su TIMO de Pociones cuando Alex se tiró sobre el sofá derrumbado. El moreno bajó el libro y le miró. Alex tenía las mejillas rojizas, el pelo despeinado, y apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente mientras dirigía su vista hacia la chimenea apagada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Amelie… - James se volvió hacia él para prestarle atención.

Hacía 3 meses que había discutido con Amelie y ahora apenas se dirigían la palabra. James evitaba cualquier encuentro entre su mejor amigo y su prima para que los nervios no le traicionasen y gritara algo descabellado.

-Es… tan fría… estoy harto, ¡Harto, James! – dijo volviéndose hacia él. James le miraba con fijeza – Esto no funciona… ni te imaginas cuanto la quiero, pero ella…. No da todo… es… como si me estuviera utilizando, no sé qué hago con ella, James. Bueno, sí… estoy con ella porque la quiero pero…

-Déjala.

Alex chocó sus ojos miel contra los oscuros de su amigo, que no parpadearon, que le miraban con firmeza…

-¿Cómo?

-Déjala… Te está haciendo daño, eres tú el que lo está pasando mal. Vuestra relación no va a ninguna parte. Cuanto antes se termine, mejor para todos. – Alex le miraba con preocupación - No te quiere. – Afirmó James, y Alex bajó la cabeza.

-¿Crees que alguna vez me quiso, James? – James no sabía qué contestarle, se sentía sucio, rastrero…

Pero no hizo falta contestar. Amelie entró por el retrato y se aproximó hacia Alex sin mirar a James. Y este se sintió más dolorido que nunca, su estómago se encogió en una punzada de celos.

-Quiero hablar contigo… - alcanzó a oír lo que le decía la pelirroja.

Amelie cogió del brazo a Alex y se lo llevó fuera de la sala común. Y James se quedó allí, pasmado, se sentía completamente solo. Eddy con novia, Amelie y Alex juntos… ellos dos, eran los que más le importaban. Alex, su mejor amigo, se golpeaba cada mañana el puño contra la pared, para maldecirse sobre los sueños que había tenido con la novia de este… su prima… ella, la chica que le quitaba el sueño, la chica de la que estaba enamorado y la estaba torturando. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco, y debería acabar ya con todo eso antes de que se enterara alguien, antes de que algo saliera a la luz y se descubriese su más íntimo secreto, pero antes… debería saborearlo… por una última vez.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooOooooo**

Caminaba por los pasillos, como un loco, revisando todas las aulas que se encontraban vacías. Tenía que evitar que ella mencionase algo a sus primos, o a su propio hermano, sino, todo se iría al traste: la familia, los amigos, el grupo… Ella debía pensar lo mismo, pero Amelie, pocas veces, sabía mentir. Era sincera en la mayoría de las cosas… excepto cuando ocultó su relación con él; A pesar de su dureza en decir las cosas, era una de las virtudes que le cautivó. Lo diría si se lo preguntaban, tenía que avisarla antes de que la encontrara otra persona…

**OoooooOoooo**

-Amelie… - la chica se giró de la ventana del aula de astronomía. Rose se había acercado hasta ella con miedo.

-Hola – suspiró mirando otra vez la ventana.

-¿Estás… bien?

-¿Qué haces que no estás con los otros en la Sala?

-Se estaban desmadrando demasiado… Amelie… a lo mejor no quieres hablar del tema pero… lo que dijo Alex… - la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio, a contraluz, cómo su prima entrecruzaba sus manos nerviosa…

**OooooooooOoooooooo**

James corría por los pasillos, otra aula vacía, había gritado su nombre y ella no apareció entre la oscuridad. Bajó hasta el quinto piso, a ella le gustaba meterse en una de esas aulas; fue directamente hasta allí pero no hubo nadie. Se quedó parado, pensando detenidamente… ¿cómo se habría enterado Alex? ¿Dónde se había metido ella? De repente, recordó la torre, la torre mágica… la torre de astronomía, quizás estaría allí, echó a correr pero alguien le detuvo con su nombre.

-¡Potter!

Se dio la vuelta, una figura, quizás de su misma altura, se acercaba hasta él lentamente entre las sombras, haciendo que su brillante y claro cabello se acentuara en esa oscuridad. Su rostro se alumbró al detenerse junto a una ventana donde entraba la luz brillante de la luna creciente. Su pelo rubio, más largo que desde el principio del curso caía alborotado sobre su rostro, provocándole una mirada misteriosa… su mirada gris quedaba ensombrecida gracias a los cabellos que tapaban su frente y parte de sus ojos perlas. Sus labios definidos… ni finos ni gruesos… no esbozaron ninguna sonrisa, sino que permanecieron serios, mirando fijamente a James.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Fue Gudrish – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras hablaba -. Ella me lo contó todo… estaba un poco resentida por lo que ocurrió en el baño de prefectos, me dijo que la mencionaste… a ella… a tu prima. Y no dudó ni un solo momento en ir a contárselo a Wood… todo tiene sentido, ¿no? Tu mejor amigo, exnovio de ella… tu prima… Sólo quería fastidiarte.

James le miraba anonadado.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Lía es muy vengativa. Su orgullo… supera a todo lo demás. Supuse que estabas en un buen lío, sólo quería advertirte que si mencionaste a otra chica que no fue ella mientras… esto… pasó lo que pasó… a Lía no le sentó muy bien, y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte la vida un tanto… difícil.

-No te equivocas.

-Ya, me dijo que le contó a Wood lo que pasó entre vosotros dos… - James seguía con cara de confusión -. Mira, yo no sé porqué mencionaste a tu prima… no sé si lo que le dijo Lía a Wood fueron sólo sus suposiciones para vengarse o si es verdad y ella ha acertado, el caso es que… si no te quieres meter en un lío… niégalo todo. ¿Quién va a creer a Gudrish?

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria. Y James reaccionó.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – El rubio siguió andando, pero antes de torcer la esquina se giró y sonrió de lado.

-Necesito un aliado.

Desapareció y James sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza: Rose.

**OoooooooOooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Habían ganado la copa de Quidditch y la sala común de Gryffindor estallaba en vítores, risas, aplausos... Alex alzaba la copa mientras estaba subido encima de la mesa y los demás le aplaudían efusivamente. El capitán se bajó y le pasó la copa a sus compañeros de equipo que la sostenían con orgullo.

Amelie observaba al equipo desde una esquina junto a Rose mientras bebía un pequeño vaso. Alex se dio la vuelta… y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Miel contra agua. No se sonrieron, sólo se miraban. Ella estaba arrepentida, ¿arrepentida de qué? ¿De todo el daño que le había hecho? ¿De haberse dejado llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos? Echaría de menos la sonrisa de él, su calor… pero sabía que jamás le echaría de menos con amor. Desvió su mirada y se bebió el vaso de un trago. Giró de nuevo la vista y el capitán ya no estaba allí, sino que hablaba con unas chicas de cuarto. Ella no sintió celos, es más… pronto, Alex tendría que admitir que su relación no llevaba a ninguna parte. Amelie estaba dispuesta a acabar bien con él, para estar bien consigo misma, y así amortiguar todo el daño que le había hecho dedicándole las sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban.

James apareció en medio de la sala mientras se servía un vaso de whisky de fuego y era seguido por una chica de sexto… Audrey, pensó Amelie con amargura al ver que la morena coqueteaba con él mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y jugaba con el pelo largo de él. Amelie bebió su vaso recién lleno y se dirigió hacia la pareja. Agarró al moreno del fuerte brazo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina de la sala común.

El chico parecía confuso. Cuatro meses sin hablarse y ella ahora le agarraba del brazo y le enfrentaba, mirándole con esos ojos fríos. La pelirroja pareció cohibirse ante la oscura mirada de este sobre ella. Bien, los había apartado, ¿y ahora qué?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada – dijo Amelie desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Vio el vaso de él lleno de un líquido naranja y le entraron ganas de beberlo.

-No me hablas en cuatro meses, y cuando hablo con Audrey me traes aquí para…

Amelie le arrebató el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Sintió cómo su garganta le ardía, cómo la abrasadora bebida descendía por su garganta. La joven sintió que se caía si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de su primo que la sujetaron.

-¿Estás bien? – Amelie le dirigió una cálida mirada.

Una mirada que hace años no le regalaba y James se ruborizó ligeramente. El muro que había construido hace tan solo unos días contra los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Amelie le acarició la mejilla. Y James no quiso que aquel contacto terminara, pero recordó que había mucha gente allí, que estaba Alex y retiró la mano de su rostro. Miró hacia atrás por inercia… nadie los observaba, cada uno a lo suyo, incluso Alex parecía haber desaparecido.

-No me hagas esto – le susurró él volviéndola a mirar.

-No puedo evitarlo. – James notó que el muro se había destruido completamente. – Ya sé que no podemos, James, pero…

-Una última vez.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero tenerte… por una última vez.

Amelie notó que su corazón estallaba de alegría y se contuvo de abrazarle.

-Sólo una vez más. – le aclaró él. La pelirroja asintió – Lo nuestro no es posible, y los dos lo sabemos…sólo… - le costaba hablar ante la mirada de tristeza que su prima le dedicaba - … sólo… quiero despedirme… por una última vez.

-Después de esto, no habrá nada más… - James asintió.

-Una última vez – dijeron a dúo.

A la media hora, cuando todos los presentes ya desvariaban a causa del alcohol, ambos chicos desaparecieron disimuladamente de la sala para reencontrarse en la Sala de los Menesteres. A ellos también les había afectado el alcohol bastante. Amelie entró en la Sala de los Menesteres pensando en la habitación que las otras veces ella y James habían visitado… bueno, también con Alex. Entró mirando antes si alguien la seguía y cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba él, sentado en la cama, con la túnica del equipo arrojado en el suelo, la camiseta con cuello ancho dejando ver parte de su marcado pecho. Amelie se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba hasta él provocativamente. James se levantó y la miró de arriba abajo mientras ella se aproximaba quitándose el jersey del uniforme, dejando ver la ajustada camisa que llevaba que marcaban su estrecha cintura y sus pechos. El moreno no se pudo contener más y la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras se abalanzaba sobre su boca. Amelie lo recibió encantada mientras su espalda se inclinaba gracias a la fuerza del beso que le echaba hacia atrás.

James atrapó su delicado rostro con las manos mientras la besaba profundamente y la chica respondía con la misma intensidad. El chico la abrazó de nuevo por su cintura mientras disfrutaba del beso y caminaba hacia atrás con ella. Cuando tocó los pies de la cama, Amelie se separó de él agitadamente y le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que él cayera rebotando entre las mantas del mullido colchón. James retrocedió al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba hasta él como un felino… Trepando por las sábanas, mientras acariciaba sus piernas. La chica se sentó sobre él. James se incorporó ligeramente para besarla pero esta negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Le empujó el torso otra vez y se acercó a el provocativamente… rozando sus labios, sin probarlos. James sacó su lengua y rozó sus labios pero Amelie se separó rápidamente mientras le despojaba de la camiseta lentamente. Tocando cada parte de sus pectorales…

James cerró los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la falda, acariciando los muslos… y las nalgas… Notó cómo su camiseta había sido arrojada al suelo, cómo los besos de Amelie se deslizaban por su torso, deslizando la lengua por él. James dejó escapar un gemido y agarró a Amelie de las manos que estaban sobre su pecho. La chica alzó la cabeza de su propósito cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había incorporado agarrándole del trasero para volver a besarla apasionadamente. Ambos estaban muy excitados… James comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de ella, dejando ver un precioso sujetador negro que se desabrochaba por delante. Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, James sitúo a Amelie debajo de él para sorpresa de ella.

-No vas a ser tú la que mande siempre… - le dijo él sonriendo de medio lado al observar la cara de desconcierto de ella.

Ella le sonrió pícara mientras se dejaba besar por él. James le besaba el blanquecino cuello con delicadeza mientras deslizaba la blanca blusa por los hombros, continuando sus besos por estos… a medida que la prenda abandonaba la piel blanquecina de la chica, esta era cubierta por los besos de James. Cuando la camisa fue arrojada al suelo, Amelie apartó a James de su cuerpo con sus piernas, apoyando los pies en su fuerte pecho. El moreno sonrió de lado al ver que la chica se relamía los labios y con sus grandes y suaves manos, acarició las piernas de la chica… mientras las besaba delicadamente… Amelie cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada caricia. James se acercó hasta ella despacio apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la corta falda dejando a la luz unas braguitas de color negro que contrastaban con su blanca piel. James le acarició el vientre plano y la pelirroja arqueó la espalda mientras soltaba un suspiro de placer al sentir las suaves cosquillas. James le besó con ternura el vientre… ascendiendo poco a poco, haciendo que la carne de ambos se volviera de gallina con cada caricia.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, sus lenguas se unieron en una lenta danza mientras Amelie le echaba los brazos al cuello acariciando parte de su largo pelo despeinado mientras que James con una mano se desabrochaba el pantalón y con otra se apoyaba en la cama. Se separaron un instante y se miraron a los ojos. James abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y con la mano ocupada le acarició el rostro mientras le sonreía.

-Siempre te querré. – Amelie le miró con amor, ternura, dulzura…

-Yo también.

Se besaron de nuevo y la pelirroja ayudó a bajarse los pantalones al chico, pero estaban más concentrados en besarse que en quitarse la ropa. Aprovechaban cada beso cómo si fuera el último y, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos transmitiéndose calor el uno al otro, acariciándose, besándose, sonriéndose, mirándose… Sin dejar de probar sus dulces labios de fresa, la penetró con suavidad, lentamente, tiernamente… con una dulzura que sólo podía darle a ella. Y los suspiros se hicieron más profundos… Hicieron el amor… varias veces durante esa noche, a veces como auténticos enamorados en la que los protagonistas eran los besos y las caricias, la suavidad y la dulzura que se dedicaban, pero otras veces, el frenesí, la pasión y el deseo que cada cuerpo desbocaba hacía que el acto los convirtiese en unos desesperados por hacerse con el cuerpo del otro. Terminaron agotados, desnudos, con los cuerpos sudando… abrazados, acurrucados entre las sábanas, dedicándose caricias, besos… ninguno de los dos quería que esa noche acabara… porque sería la última y todas las caricias dedicadas anteriormente quedarían en el olvido porque no habría más momentos como aquel… esa noche… sería la última vez.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooOooooo**

-Verás… Amelie, es que… lo que dijo Alex nos dejó un poco… atontados a todos.

-¿Tú le crees?

-En un principio no, pero… parecía tan convencido luego… - Rose se acercó unos pasos hasta su prima y le cogió las manos -. Lo siento por tener estas dudas, pero Amelie… necesito que me lo digas…

La pelirroja le miró con sinceridad, ambos océanos se cruzaron en la penumbra…

-Rose… si… lo que hubiera dicho Alex fuera cierto… ¿qué pasaría? – Rose se quedó muda.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Amelie negó con la cabeza rápidamente y la miró.

-No te equivoques, sólo lo he preguntado… ¿Cómo me verías a partir de ahora?

-Es que… no sé… Amelie es muy complicado.

-No lo aceptarías, ¿verdad? – Rose se quedó en silencio.

-A lo mejor sí, pero con el tiempo… Amelie, con esto quieres decirme que… ¿es verdad? ¿Es verdad que te has acostado con James estando con Alex?

A Amelie se le encogió el estómago. La mirada de su prima parecía traspasarle… parecía que le leyera la mente. Los ojos de Rose eran mucho más oscuros que los de ella. Quiso decirle la verdad… abrió la boca, pero una figura entró corriendo a la habitación. Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a un James jadeante agarrándose el costado.

-¡Fue Gudrish!

-¿Cómo? – exclamaron las dos.

-¡Gudrish mintió! ¡Se inventó todo esto por venganza!

-¿De qué hablas, James? – inquirió Rose extrañada.

-A ver… - dijo sentándose en el sillón jadeando sin dejar de mirar a Amelie que negó con la cabeza. El sonrió por dentro. – Le hice una putada a Gudrish, ¿no? Y ella me la ha pagado de esta forma. Mintiendo a Alex sobre que nosotros dos estábamos liados…

-Pero sería muy estúpido que Alex se lo creyera viniendo de ella.

-Sus razones tendría… - dijo Amelie.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

-Hablaré con Alex.

-¿Después de todo? ¡Te ha acusado de algo muy grave, James! – le dijo Rose.

-Bueno… todos caemos ante los encantos de Gudrish – le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando a las chicas solas.

Rose se volvió hacia Amelie que no podía ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esas preguntas si era mentira, Amelie?

-Quería hacerte entender… no aceptarías nuestra relación porque simplemente es imposible, ¿no? Yo con James, somos primos y amigos de Alex – A Amelie se le volvió a encoger el estómago -. Normal que no la aceptaras… porque es demasiado complicada para los dos… y por eso mismo, no estamos liados.

-O sea, que si no fuerais amigos de Alex o primos… ¿estaríais juntos? – rió.

-¿Y por qué no? James en el fondo es muy mono – ambas chicas rieron y salieron de la habitación de la mano.

Suerte que Rose no se dio cuenta de que Amelie se mordía el labio con remordimiento. Fue entonces cuando… la chica pensó que se tendría que olvidar de él, para siempre. Y no valía nada esta vez que se interpusiera en el camino.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Diluz:**_ Me alegro d k t guste!!! ^^ pero bueno... ahi tienes este cpaitulo entero dedicado a tu pareja favorita!!! ^^ Ya has visto como han salido dl paso... mas o menos... ya se vera en el proximo cap k pasa con todo y con ALex!! mil graciasss, 1 besito!

_**Samara:**_ Aqui traigo la actualizacion!!! ^^ Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y t haya resuelto algunas dudas sobre James, jeje Lo de... no estar d acuerdo m referia a que a lo mejor no te gustan cosas k pasen a cntinuacion, no se, ya se vera!! ^^ por ahora m alegro de que te este gustando! gracias x comentar!

_**Nanis:**_ Gracias!! Espero que sigas comentando, jeje

_**Luna:**_ Me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Amelie y James jeje, intente hacerla lo mas realista posible pero no se... =P A ver que pasara ahora con Alex, ay ay ay!! Gracias por comentarrr!!

_**Sol:**_ SOLLL!! ya echaba de menos tu comentario!! ^^ Espero que ya este bien el modem del ordenador y que puedas seguir leyendo agustoo! Al final no ha habido respuesta, has visto!? jaja pero no sabes lo que pasara ahora con Alex, pobrecito... la verdad es que nio me gustaria NADA estar en su lugar... Aunque no haya nada de Scor-Rose espero q te guste el capitulo!! 1 besoooooo ^^


	18. Golpes bajo la lluvia

**CAPÍTULO 18**

James y Amelie decidieron dormir esa noche más temprano que nadie. No querían encontrarse a Alex ni a los demás cuando todo estaba tan reciente. A pesar de las quejas de Luke, que los intentó convencer de que se quedaran para escuchar lo que Alex tenía que contarles. Pero ambos no se fiaban y decidieron que lo mejor sería que ese mal día se acabara pronto… al día siguiente sería otro mejor. Otro en el que James y Amelie tendrían que negarlo todo y dar explicaciones, un día en el que los dos sabían que no podían verse más, pero no iba a quedar lo suyo así… también tendrían que hablarlo, tarde o temprano.

Luke esperaba a Amelie en uno de los sofás de la sala común hasta que ella bajó con el uniforme puesto y el pelo pelirrojo recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas ya que, desde principio de curso, le había crecido bastante.

-¿Sabes que nos dijo Alex? - le dijo el moreno con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿El qué? – dijo ella un tanto deprimida.

-¡Tocaremos en Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! A la gente le ha gustado tanto que quieren un concierto allí para que puedan acudir. Y eso no es todo. Folleman escribió diciendo que grabaremos un disco y que necesitamos hacernos fotos para su interior. – La pelirroja estaba anonadada.

-¿¡En serio!? – Luke sonrió mientras asentía y Amelie le abrazó contenta.

Una buena noticia para empezar el día, eso era buena señal. Todo se solucionaría. Al menos eso pensaba ella, lo que no sabía es que unos metros más abajo, en el jardín dos jóvenes discutían por ella…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste creerla?!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es verdad! ¡Si no, no hubiera sido tan idiota como para preguntar una cosa así!

Alex y James se gritaban en el patio de la entrada bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía. Estaban muy cerca, pero se gritaban como auténticos histéricos de la impotencia bajo una lluvia que los empapaba, pero ellos no lo notaban. Estaban demasiado cabreados como para notar las gotas de agua fría que caían sobre ellos.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No me he acostado con Amelie! Es mi prima y fue tu novia ¡Te digo que no lo he hecho!

-¡Os he visto como os miráis! Desde el año pasado ¡Desde ese maldito beso que os disteis!

-¿¡Cómo nos miramos!? ¡Pero qué hablas, Alex! ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Tan solo te lo has creído porque Gudrish te hizo un trabajito seguramente, ¿no?!

Alex se acercó hasta él y le cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eso solo te lo hace a ti!

-¡Te lo creíste…! ¿qué te hizo, Alex? ¿¡Tan desesperado estabas que caíste en su tentación!?

El castaño le soltó con furia y le golpeó en la cara con el puño. James se tocó la mejilla dolorida y palpitante mientras que con la mirada, desafiaba a su amigo que jadeaba bajo la lluvia. Se lanzó contra él y le dio otro puñetazo. Ambos cayeron al suelo con la fuerza del impacto y se mancharon con el suelo enfangado mientras se pegaban en la cara. Alex permanecía sobre James mientras le golpeaba la cara con furia, pero el moreno le dio en el costado, y aprovechando la ventaja, se puso sobre él y lo imitó. Le cogió del cuello y lo puso en pie. Pero Alex no se daba por vencido, se arrojó contra él haciéndole caer al suelo.

La multitud estaba empezando a acumularse alrededor de ellos, bajo los soportales de piedra mientras observaban con curiosidad lo que sucedía. Los de slytherin llegaron pronto. Lía Gudrish observaba la pelea con regocijo… sus palabras… y algo más que eso… habían surtido efecto.

-¡Eres un cabrón! – le gritó el castaño a un James que yacía en el suelo mientras se pasaba la manga por la nariz sangrante. - ¡Confiésalo!

-¡No! ¡No tengo nada que confesar! ¡Eres un idiota que se cree lo de los demás!

-¡Solo estoy seguro de una cosa, Potter! ¡Y es que pronunciaste su nombre mientras estabas con Gudrish! ¡Y eso solo puede significar algo! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Yo la quería, maldito! – Una vez que James se puso en pie, Alex se abalanzó de nuevo contra él.

Ambos se pegaban con coraje, arrojando al otro al suelo enfangado. James golpeó a Alex con la cabeza en la nariz aturdiendo a este un poco y quitándoselo de encima.

-¡Gilipollas! – le gritó el moreno mientras le volvía a pegar.

Las lágrimas de impotencia surgían de la cara de James… quería pegarle… estaba dolorido. Alex siempre la había tenido, la había cogido de la mano por los pasillos, abrazado, sin importarle que pensasen los demás, porque su amor se veía bien… no como el suyo, que era imposible por el simple hecho de que eran primos. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo aquello, odiaba estar pegándose con su mejor amigo…

**OoooooOooooo**

-¡Rose! – Will Scarlett, el prefecto de Ravenclaw venía corriendo por el pasillo hasta que alcanzó a la castaña - ¡Ven, corre! – le cogió de la mano y salieron por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa, Will?

-¡Tu primo se está pelando con Wood!

-¿¡Cómo!? – La chica se frenó en seco sin soltar la mano del moreno - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, muchos alumnos se encuentran allí rodeándolos.

-¿Y los profesores?

-No sé, es a ti a la primera que quería encontrar.

-¿Y por qué me quieres a mí?

-Porque… - el chico se ruborizó, pero luego, con sus ojos azules miró a Rose a los ojos – Quería decirte que…

-¡Oh, Weasley!

Scorpius Malfoy apareció por un pasillo lateral interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-¡Te estaba buscando!

-Ya sabe que Potter y Wood…

-No quería decirle eso, Scarlett – le contestó cortante el rubio. Malfoy cogió la mano de Rose y se la llevó a un pasillo lateral.

-¡Ahora mismo no puedo, Malfoy!

-Venía conmigo, mi asunto es más urgente – dijo Will poniéndose entre Scorpius y Rose.

Scorpius le apartó con facilidad.

-He dicho que vengas – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte! Dime qué quieres

Scorpius miró a Will con desconfianza.

-Pírate, anda.

-¡Y una mierda! – Scorpius frunció el ceño enfadado.

-¿Sabéis qué? ¡No tengo el tiempo para perderlo con vosotros dos! Así que adiós.

Rose dio media vuelta pero chocó con una chica rubia que venía corriendo en busca de Will, al cual arrastró sin explicación alguna y se lo llevó dejando a Scorpius y Rose solos.

-¿Ves? – Dijo aproximándose hasta ella por detrás - ¡Nos ha dejado solos gracias a mi orden!

Rose alzó una ceja.

-Se lo han llevado, no se ha ido porque tú lo has querido.

-Ya… pero suena bien, ¿verdad?

Rose bufó y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Scorpius gritó "Expelliarmus"

-¿Qué pretendes? – Dijo aproximándose hasta él - ¡Tengo prisa! ¡Dos personas se están peleando!

-¡Pues déjalas! Son ellas las que se pelean, no tú, su asunto no te incumbe.

-¡Uno de ellos es James! – dijo poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la varita que Scorpius agarraba en su mano.

-Ah, ya me imagino por qué…

-¿C-Cómo? – dijo dejando sus intentos aparte y mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Nada! – se apresuró a decir pero, en un despiste en el que bajó la mano, Rose le arrebató la varita.

-¡Rictusempra! – gritó la chica arrojando a Malfoy lejos.

-¿Y eso a qué venía? – dijo incorporándose con dificultad.

-¡A que me dejes en paz! – Comenzó a correr pero sus pies empezaron a bailar sin poder detenerse.

-¡Ah, no! Tú sabes que tampoco quieres que te ignore…

Rose frunció el ceño desafiante…

-¡Levicorpus!

Scorpius fue tendido en el aire como si le cogieran del tobillo, y como Rose todavía no paraba de bailar, el chico no paraba de menearse por todo el pasillo golpeándose con cada columna o ventana que había en él mientras la castaña se desternillaba de risa.

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Rose salió disparada a la otra mano de Malfoy mientras este caía estruendosa y dolorosamente contra el suelo. El encantamiento Tarantallegra para la gryffindor había terminado y corrió hacia el chico arrojándose contra él para arrebatarle la varita pero este se la metió dentro del pantalón.

-Vamos, cógela ahora.

-¡Eres un salido asqueroso!

-Lo sé – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Rose estaba sentada sobre Scorpius mientras le golpeaba el pecho para que le devolviera su varita que no pensaba coger hasta que él le retuvo los puños cogiendo sus muñecas y atrayéndolas hacia él haciendo que Rose perdiera el equilibrio y cayera completamente sobre él… Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Rose se asustó durante un segundo pero luego vio la sonrisa traviesa de Scorpius… y sus ojos azules chocaron contra esos grises… mezclándose con la respiración agitada de ambos.

**OoooooOooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-No viniste…

Rose se sobresaltó. Se giró para observar a Scorpius con su lechuza blanca como la nieve sobre su hombro en la puerta de la lechucería.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La lechuza del muchacho salió por la ventana con un pergamino atado en la pierna.

-Es un sitio público, ¿no?

Rose se quedó muda. Scorpius se acercaba hasta ella con la mirada llena de resentimiento.

-Déjame.

-Pero si no te he hecho nada.

-Por si acaso.

-¿Sabías que eras una egocéntrica?

-¡Egocéntrico tú! ¿Qué te crees, que voy a ir a buscarte a la biblioteca como una tonta?

-¿Y por qué no? – Rose rió fingidamente y le enfrentó dándole con el puño en el hombro.

-Porque no eres diferente, no te creas mejor, porque no lo eres.

Pasó por su lado dispuesta a salir de la lechucería cuando el le cogió de la muñeca fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame! – Le espetó ella mientras le empujaba con fuerza.

-¡Eres una niña insoportable, y mimada!

-Pues suéltame si tanto me odias, nadie… te lo impide – dijo con el forcejeo, empleando toda su fuerza en soltarse.

Y Malfoy le obedeció, la soltó haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la paja. Scorpius se rió de ella malvadamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero Rose, rodeada de la sucia paja, alzó la varita y gritó:

-¡Flipendo!

Scorpius dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se estrelló contra una de las paredes espantando a unas cuantas lechuzas.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Impedimenta!

Rose salió disparada de su sitio estrellándose al igual que él, contra la pared.

-¡Desmaius! – Pero Rose se agachó y lanzó otro hechizo.

-¡Expelliarmus! – la varita de Scorpius quedó atrapada por la mano derecha de Rose.

-¡Imbecil! Dame mi varita –dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia ella.

-Ven a por ella.

Scorpius se dirigió hacia ella como un toro e intento coger la varita, pero esta se la escondió y fue a salir por la puerta cuando el le tiró del jersey haciéndola caer al suelo

-¡Suéltame, idiota!

-No, de eso nada ¡Dame la varita! – dijo colocándose sobre ella y aprisionándola contra el cálido suelo de paja.

-¡Estúpido, te he dicho que me sueltes! – dijo golpeándole el pecho con los ojos cerrados a causa de la furia.

Malfoy le cogió la varita que tenía en la mano y Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida. Los dos quedaron mirándose cara a cara, notaron sus respiraciones agitadas, y sus rostros colorados y con algunas gotas de sudor a causa del duelo. Se miraron a los ojos… estaban demasiado cerca… Pero Rose se liberó de él dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

-Me cago en… - dijo el chico cayendo rodando al lado de ella.

Rose aprovechó la liberación y salió corriendo de la estancia mientras oía los gemidos de dolor de Scorpius.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooooOooooo**

Scorpius estaba seguro de que ella no haría ninguna locura esta vez… soltó sus manos y las posó en la espalda de esta. Ante el contacto y la posición, Rose no se pudo resistir y desvió su mirada hacia los labios rosados de él, que se aproximaron a su boca sin previo aviso. La castaña le devolvió el beso gustosamente mientras los dos se incorporaban del suelo sin despegar los labios y se aproximaban hasta la pared para seguir saboreándose. Scorpius desplazó sus manos más abajo, mientras que Rose había olvidado la ubicación de su varita y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar el sedoso pelo del chico…

Sin dejarle pensar, Malfoy desplazó los besos hacia su cuello, haciendo que miles de sentimientos explotaran en el interior de ambos. Rose le cogió el rostro para que la mirara y se volvieron a besar mientras se movían ligeramente, caminando, sin separarse, hasta un aula donde pudieran estar seguros de las miradas indiscretas. Pero en el camino, la espalda de Rose chocó con alguien y ambos se separaron rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron a Amelie y a Luke que los miraban con los ojos desorbitados que parpadeaban perplejos y la boca en forma de "O".

-¡Vaya! ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? – Amelie golpeó con el codo el brazo de Rose con una sonrisa pícara después de reaccionar.

Scorpius y ella se miraron apesadumbrados. Malfoy se esperaba una reacción peor, pero quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando vio a Pritchard y a Weasley caminar hacia delante mientras reían sin hacer ningún otro comentario. El chico se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano de Rose agarrada cuando esta se la soltó para acercarse a Ameliey susurrarle algo al oído.

A la pelirroja se le descompuso la cara y salió corriendo seguida de Luke. Rose se volvió hacia Malfoy.

-¿Vienes?

**OooooOoooo**

James descargó otro golpe contra la barriga de su contrincante mientras este le arrojaba al suelo dándole una patada en la espinilla. La gente los observaba entusiasmada, y nadie los intentaba detener. Era un asunto de ellos dos, y de nadie más, incluso algunos gryffindors que rondaban por allí se mantenían al margen de la pelea. Alex le golpeó la cara y James le cogió la mano para retorcérsela hasta que llegó el motivo de la discusión.

-¡Ya basta! – Amelie se acercó hasta ellos y los separó con la fuerza que pudo.

Alex retrocedió frotándose la muñeca mientras que James permanecía todavía en el suelo empapado por la lluvia con la cara sangrando, al igual que su rival.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?! ¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos?! – James y Alex parecían ignorarla.

El moreno se incorporó mientras seguía desafiando a Alex con la mirada, el otro apretaba los dientes con fuerza y su odio aumentó al ver que ella detenía a James con una mano en el pecho. Alex se arrojó de nuevo contra el chico.

-¡Admítelo! ¡Confiesa que te gusta! ¡Admítelo! ¡Sé que una parte de lo que me contaron es verdad! ¡Confiésalo, gilipollas! – Otro puñetazo fue descargado en la cara de James y arrojado al suelo haciendo sonar un chapoteo. Amelie corrió en su ayuda.

-¡Está bien! – Gritó James furioso deshaciéndose de las amabilidades de su prima - ¡Estoy enamorado de Amelie!

La aludida abrió los ojos mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, la multitud dejó escapar un "¡Oh!" y Alex se limitó a mirarle con menos odio que el de antes.

-¡Estoy enamorado de Amelie pero jamás me he acostado con ella! – Alex dejó de apretar los puños.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – Hagrid se abría paso con Neville entre los alumnos agrupados bajo los soportales - ¡James!

-¡Wood!

Los alumnos se fueron yendo poco a poco ya que ambos chicos fueron desplazados hasta el despacho de McGonagall. Amelie corrió envuelta en un llanto hasta quién sabe donde.

-¡Esto es una locura! – gritó Albus entre algunos alumnos que seguían allí debido a la conmoción. - ¡Una locura! ¡Tú con ese! – dijo aproximándose hasta Rose y Scorpius que no se habían dado cuenta de que permanecían agarrados de la mano hasta ese momento - ¡James enamorado de Amelie! ¡Son primos! ¿En qué pensaba? ¡Y encima se pelea con su mejor amigo! ¡Me entero que Luke es gay por un puto juego cuando no me lo cuenta él mismo! ¡Ahora me falta que Lily se enamore de Hugo!

-Emmm… Albus…- intervino Hugo que presenciaba la escena junto a su prima- esto… veras… Lily… y yo…- el chico se rascó la nuca mientras le cogía la mano tímidamente a la pelirroja. Albus abrió la boca desmesuradamente y miró a su hermana que asintió mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó el moreno exasperado- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡Esto no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, esto no! ¡Es increíble! ¿A qué clase de familia pertenezco?- La recién confirmada pareja comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia ante la sorpresa de todos- ¿¡Y AHORA DE QUÉ OS REÍS!?

-Relájate hermanito que era broma- le dijo Lily sin poder parar de reír

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡CÓMO QUE ERA BROMA!?¿VOSOTROS SOIS IDIOTAS?- les gritó mientras los dos primos menores le miraban sin contener las carcajadas y salían corriendo- ¡Eh, volved aquí!

-Yo... verás, Albus…- intervino Luke haciendo que el aludido se olvidara de su primo y su hermana- no quería que te enteraras así, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo.

-¡Pues eres imbécil! – Le espetó el chico - ¡Por algo te pusieron en Gryffindor! ¿Y vosotros? – la pareja ya se soltó de la mano.

-Potter, cálmate, ¿quieres?

-¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes, Malfoy? ¡Deja en paz a mi prima!

Los pocos alumnos que estaban allí se volvieron hacia el cuarteto y no paraban de mirar a Albus. Malfoy se tapó la cara con la mano mientras escuchaba apesadumbrado las reprimendas del gryffindor.

-¡Qué idiota eres, Potter! ¿No te das cuenta de que a mí tu prima no me interesa?

Rose se volvió hacia él con cara indignada y Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Vete a otro con ese cuento! ¡Ya sé que os andáis besando por las esquinas!

-¡Eso es lo que ella quisiera! A mí Weasley no me importa ya, Potter.

Luke observó cómo la cara de Rose se encendía de ira.

-Me interesan chicas más jovencitas, ¿sabes? Más… más… inocentes… sí. Tu prima ya ha perdido mucha inocencia, no es nada buena, la verdad, y me lo ha demostrado cada noche.

La cara de Albus se contrajo de horror mientras un color morado le subía al rostro.

-¿¡Pero qué hablas, idiota!? – le gritó Rose histérica pero Malfoy le hizo caso omiso.

-Creo que ahora iré a por otras, ¿sabes? La fogosidad de Weasley está tocando límite… - Albus seguía sin articular palabra, sólo podía observar a Malfoy con ira y deseo de matarle – Así que creo que iré a por tu hermana, ¡OH sí! Lily Potter, tiene… ¿14 años? ¡La edad perfecta para que una chica se convierta en mujer, ¿verdad, Rose?! – Dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña que seguía de un tono rojizo – Está sin palabras… mi inteligencia es sobrestimadota, claro… me da totalmente la razón porque sabe de lo que hablo. Bueno, Potter – dijo golpeando a Albus en el hombro – Voy a empezar mi próxima conquista.

-¡Ven aquí, cabronazo! ¡Te voy a partir en dos como le toques un solo pelo a mi hermana!

Scorpius Malfoy salió corriendo por los pasillos riendo mientras era perseguido por Albus hecho una furia, parecía echar humo. Luke se quedó mirando atónito a Rose.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿¡Cómo va a ser verdad, Luke!?

-¡Eh, calma! Malfoy solo estaba bromeando, no te pongas celosa porque vaya a buscar a tu prima.

-¡No estoy celosa! – Le espetó – ¡Es sólo que ese idiota ha mentido! ¡Ahora Albus se va a creer que soy una cualquiera! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Cuando le vea, le voy a meter la varita por el culo! ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! ¡MI VARITA!

Y dicho esto salió disparada por los pasillos cogiendo el mismo camino que su primo y su… estúpido amante. Luke se frotó el pelo con pesadez mientras reía… ¿alguna vez cambiaría la situación? ¿Serían todos felices? ¿Podría Rose estar con Malfoy y Albus contento por su relación? ¿Podrían James y Amelie estar juntos sin ningún problema? En ese momento sólo se preocupó por su amiga… Amelie… ¿qué haría ella ahora? Estaba seguro de que la chica lo estaba meditando, ¿debería sacar a la luz que ella también estaba enamorada de su primo? ¿O permanecer callada mientras le acariciaban otros hombres porque de quien se había enamorado era un amor casi imposible pero alcanzable?

En ese momento… era mejor dejarla sola. Luke se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Si nadie ensayaba, lo haría él solo, pero, para su suerte, se encontró a Eddy y a Lucy. O no tan suerte, ambos tonteaban tanto que el trabajo era casi imperceptible.

-¡Eo! No es por nada, pero os recuerdo que debemos prepararnos para el concierto del sábado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te queda muy bien – Lucy rió mientras Eddy le acariciaba el pelo recién planchado.

El moreno se desesperó y gritó por el micrófono

-¡Ay, Luke! – protestó Lucy tapándose los oídos.

-¡Vamos a ensayar!

-Está bien, lo sentimos… - Eddy volvió a su puesto y comenzaron a tocar pero Eddy se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lucy.

-¿Haremos el concierto?

Luke se acercó hasta Eddy que miraba triste la estancia casi vacía.

-El grupo parece que se ha ido al traste – observó Lucy.

-Del único que nos podemos preocupar es de Alex. James y Amelie están muy unidos… pero James y Alex…

-Alex no puede abandonar el grupo, Luke – le dijo Eddy con autoridad -. Ninguno podemos.

-Hombre, Eddy… como poder puede, que nos fastidie es otra cosa – comentó la rubia.

-Desde un principio nos comprometimos a permanecer todos unidos. Y le debemos algo a nuestros fans.

-¡Entonces habrá concierto, Eddy!

-Eso espero, Luke. Pero si siguen sin venir a los ensayos… vamos a llegar con las manos vacías.

_**CONTINUARÁ:**_

**Samara:** Muchas gracias por tuu revew! Me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado, aunque todavia quedan mas recuerdos de James y Amelie q escribire mas adelante hehe. En cuanto al calaracter de Scorpius... a lo mejor cambia un poco de aqui en adelante!! lo veras en el proximo capitulo =) Un besooo

**Luna:** Pues siii, ya tocaba darle un poco de protagonismo a la pareja base: Scorp y Rose hehe. Espero que te sigan gustando los capitulos que vienen ahoraa y muchisimas gracias x comentar!! ^^

**SoL: **Bueeeno, espero q lo del modem se te arregle de una vez!! Pero al menos puedes seguir leyendome y cometanndome y eso me alegra!! James y Amelie.. no se si seguiran juntos o... separaran sus vidas xa siempre, que pasara?!?! Jajaja, en los proximos capitulos se vera. En cuanto a Rose y Scorp... ahi tienes un trozo grande!! =) a ver q pasa, si James y Scorp funcionan como aliados ^^ 1 beso y gracias comentarmee


	19. Impulsivo sagitario

**CAPITULO 19: Impulsivo sagitario**

-Jamás… nunca, nunca… he visto nada parecido en todos los años que llevo trabajando en este colegio. Dos amigos… ¡vergüenza os tendría que dar pelearos como animales en el patio del colegio!

James y Alex permanecían sentados mirando uno a cada lado, opuesto al otro, escuchando la reprimenda de la directora. No les habían dejado tiempo para ir a la enfermería cuando ya estaban en el despacho de McGonagall esperando la llegada de sus respectivos padres. Y no tardó, la chimenea se encendió y por ella aparecieron Harry y Ginny Potter y poco después Oliver Wood.

-Porfesora, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Vuestros hijos… se han peleado, delante de todo el colegio.

-¿Con quién? – preguntó Ginny.

-¡Entre ellos!

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron los tres mirándose entre sí.

James bajó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras Alex apoyaba su fuerte mandíbula en su puño que aún permanecía fuertemente cerrado a causa de la furia que todavía contenía.

-¿Y eso por qué? – dijo Harry dándole una colleja a James.

-¡Harry!

-¡Eso es lo que queremos saber todos!

-Fue una tontería – intervino Alex entre dientes.

-No creo que fuera una tontería si habéis acabado así – dijo Oliver Wood con un tono de enfado.

-Se nos fue de las manos – completó James.

-Eso ya lo vemos, no creo que haya una cosa tan horrible como para acabar así

James y Alex se miraron con odio dando a entender que las palabras de Ginny no tenían razón.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, profesora McGonagall?

-Se les impondrá un castigo por lo que queda de curso...

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Es injusto!

-¡Alex, cállate! - le ordenó Oliver.

-Si os comportáis bien, es posible que se os acorte, pero, por ahora, el plazo quedará así, yo diré cuando empezáis. Ahora, podéis marcharos a la enfermería, yo hablaré con vuestros padres.

Alex permaneció con la boca fruncida, en su sitio, dispuesto a no levantarse, pero su padre le golpeó el hombro y el chico siguió a James que ya salía por la puerta cuando recibió un empujón del castaño que le apartó de en medio.

-Gilipollas... - murmuró el moreno mientras veía cómo el chico bajaba aprisa las escaleras.

La gárgola se cerró detrás de James, que buscaba con la mirada a su amigo, pero este se había esfumado. Comenzó a caminar cuando... de repente, la vista se le empezó a nublar, agitó la mano por delante de su cara, como si apartara una mosca, pero eso fue aún peor. Retrocedió unos pasos, tambaleándose, se tocó la nariz... ¿la nariz?¿dónde estaba su nariz? Retrocedió unos pasos más, se iba cayendo, se chocó con una de las columnas del pasillo. Ahora se golpeó la cabeza, la vista se nubló por completo, lo veía todo negro. Se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡James! ¡James!

**OooooooOooooooo**

Rose llegó jadeando al pasillo de donde provenían los gritos.

-¡Cómo te acerques a mi hermana te enteras!

-¡Eh, Potter, relaja! ¡Que tu hermana no me interesa, era una broma! ¡No me toques, idiota!

La chica dobló la esquina y vio a Albus empujando a Malfoy contra una pared.

-¡Deja en paz a mi familia!

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque tú me lo dices?

-¡No te acerques a Lily!

-¡No lo pretendía, no me gusta nada!

-¡Pues tampoco te acerques a Rose!

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

-¡Porque eres un Malfoy y vas a hacerle daño! - Malfoy contrajo su cara de ira y empujó a Albus.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Potter, haré lo que me dé la gana, como si me quiero tirar a otra, que se joda! ¡Y tú también, imbécil! ¡Apártate de mi camino! - dijo volviéndolo a empujar.

Pero al apartar al moreno, la furia que sentía Malfoy se esfumó... el horror... el horror al ver a Rose mirándole con esa cara... no olvidaría esa imagen. La chica salió corriendo del pasillo, mientras Scorpius se quedaba plantado allí, en el umbral, paralizado.

-¡Por fin ha visto cómo eres, un sucio y asqueroso Malfoy! - Albus siguió a su prima ocupándose de empujar a Scorpius con el hombro que ni se inmutó.

El rubio suspiró, ¡¿por qué tuvo que decir eso?! Simplemente lo dijo porque estaba enfadado de las palabras de Potter, se había dejado llevar, y ahora... ahora... había herido a Rose, ¿por qué estaba ella allí? ¡Maldita sea! Ahora tendría que pedirle... perdón, y ella no le escucharía, tampoco es que a ella le importase mucho lo que pensara él, ¿o sí? Claro...

-Si se ha ido así, ¡entonces le importo! ¡Esto no es un juego, es más que eso! - la cara de Scorpius se iluminó un instante, y luego se puso nervioso. - Tengo que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, ¡no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados!

Salió corriendo hacia su sala común para pensar en algo, ahora sabía toda la verdad. Rose le gustaba de verdad, y ella a él. Sus dudas se habían resuelto, y lo que había pasado le dio el empuje a hacer lo siguiente.

**OoooooooOoooooooo**

Rose irrumpió en la sala común y subió las escaleras corriendo mientras un nudo le aprisionaba la garganta.

-¡Rose, Rose! - la llamó Cloe que permanecía junto a Boone en el sofá de la sala común estudiando para los TIMOS.

Pero la castaña se encerró en su habitación ignorando la apelación.

-Voy a ver que le pasa.

Le dio un pequeño beso a Boone en los labios, que permanecía igual de preocupado que su novia por su amiga, y subió para ver a la chica. Abrió la puerta con cautela y vio a Rose llorando tirada bocabajo en la cama y apretujando contra su rostro un gran cojín de colores.

-Rose... - dijo sentándose encima de la cama y acariciándole el pelo - ¿que ha pasado?

Pero la chica no contestaba, estaba demasiado disgustada como para pronunciar palabra.

-Ha sido Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil para que te pongas así?

Rose se tranquilizó un poco y se acurrucó en los brazos extendidos de su amiga mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-A lo mejor lo dijo para que Albus os dejara en paz. - pero la castaña negó.

-No, se lo dijo de verdad, ¡no le importo, Cloe! Y encima... encima... no salió detrás de mí, a buscarme, cuando salí corriendo...

-Te sientes decpcionada?

-Mucho – sollozó – He sido una tonta al creer que lo nuestro podía llegar a alguna parte. Desde el principio debí saber que me estaba gustando un Malfoy... que todo era un juego, que sólo... sólo... quería... quería... - comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Cloe la abrazó más fuerte.

-Rose.. tranquila, no te preocupes, ya verás como esto se pasa rápido. Ahora... tendrás que pasar de él.

-¡ES UN IDIOTA! - gritó incorporándose de la cama haciendo asustar a Cloe que por poco se cae para atrás - ¡Y YO LO HE SIDO MÁS! ¿Pero sabes qué, Cloe? ¡Que esto no quedará así! ¡No seré la tonta Weasley de siempre! - se frotó los ojos - ¡Nunca más volveré a ser débil! ¡No, jamás, a partir de ahora nace una nueva Rose Weasley!

Cloe la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-¿No crees que te estás precipitando?

-¡No! Mañana... me verás diferente – y dicho esto se metió en el cuarto de baño.

La morena parpadeó un poco observando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Decidió bajar a contarle a Boone la actitud de su amiga, pero se encontró que estaba hablando con un Albus muy acelerado.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntaron los dos.

-Bien... se ha recuperado rápido – dijo la chica aún confundida.

-Albus me estaba contando que sus padres iban a venir aquí.

-Por lo de la pelea de mi hermano.

-Espero que no sepan el porqué de la pelea.

-Eso mismo he dicho yo, Cloe – dijo Boone atrayendo a su chica hasta él por la cintura.

-¿Vamos? – le dijo Lily que acababa de bajar de su habitación – Creo que ya están en el despacho de McGonagall

-Sí, vamos a verles, luego vuelvo, parejita. – dijo el moreno despidiéndose

**OoooooOooooo**

-¡Amelie! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le gritó Ginny entrando por la puerta de la enfermería junto a Harry.

-No lo sé – dijo la chica intentando aguantar las lágrimas – Me lo encontré en el suelo… lleno de sangre y… - se apartó de la cama para dejar paso a su tía.

Harry le acarició la cabeza. Su hijo permanecía profundamente dormido, con vendas en la cabeza y la nariz. La señora Pomfrey llegó agobiada, espantando a todo el mundo.

-¡No se puede estar aquí, fuera todo el mundo, fuera!

-Nosotros somos sus padres, Poppy.

-Está bien, Potter. Vosotros podéis quedaros, con la condición de que me dejen hacer mi trabajo – posó una gran botella de color rosado en la mesa y lleno un vaso con su contenido.

Harry miró a Amelie con pena. La chica, a su pesar, debería irse.

-Gracias.

La pelirroja asintió, con el nudo en la garganta todavía y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Alex, que permanecía sentado en una camilla con la mano vendada. Le miró con odio y el chico bajó la cabeza. Muy dignamente, Amelie caminó hasta la salida cuando la señora Pomfrey le dijo a Wood que podía salir de la enfermería.

El chico con la cara ya limpia y tiritas cubriéndole las heridas y cortes a causa de los golpes de los puños de James, imitó a Amelie y salió de la estancia. Lo que no esperaba era que la chica estaba fuera esperándole, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres imbécil! ¡Un idiota, un estúpido! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? - Alex la miró solemnemente y siguió andando sin contestarle. - ¡Y encima pasas de mí! – la chica comenzó a seguirle - ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? ¡No eres el Alex que yo conocí! – el capitán siguió andando pero su cabeza poco a poco se iba agachando con pesadez - ¡Párate! ¡He dicho que te pares! – dijo ella alcanzándole y cogiéndole del brazo.

Alex se dio la vuelta pero le esquivó la mirada.

-¡Mírame! ¡MÍRAME! – Alex le sostuvo la mirada… y Amelie se quedó sin palabras.

Sus ojos miel inspiraban tanta pena, tanta decepción… tanto amor… que la chica sentía que ella debería estar en Azkaban por todo el daño que le había causado. Sus miradas se cruzaron un intenso instante, se comunicaron por la mirada… la chica miró sus labios, y Alex le acarició la cara. El chico acercó su rostro al de ella… apoyó su frente contra la suya y la besó… le dio un beso en la frente. Amelie se sentía verdaderamente mal, dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

-Perdóname – le suplicó Amelie.

-Perdóname tú a mí.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque todavía te quiero…

Un sollozo se escapó de la boca de Amelie y el castaño la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Tuve razón?

Hubo un silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio en el que la cabeza de Amelie comenzó a dar vueltas a todas las cosas, sin saber que hacer.

-Estoy… enamorada… de… él… pero no pasó nada.

Alex la apretujó más contra su pecho y hundió la cabeza en su pelo.

-¿Y a qué esperas? – Amelie parpadeó, se apartó del abrazo y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo oíste… yo ya no soy el problema. Siempre supe que entre vosotros dos pasaba algo, pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ti, y algo más que una atracción, Amelie… Te quise mucho, y aún lo sigo haciendo. Cuando… cuando os besasteis el año pasado, supe entonces que debía actuar… era todo muy complicado, y después Gudrish me dijo… eso. Estaba muy furioso, ciego, pero fue tal el odio que sentí… que os bombardeé con esa pregunta a ambos, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento… de haber sospechado algo así. - Amelie estaba atónita, mirándole y asintiendo, con los ojos rojizos. – Por eso, quiero que me perdones… Y… la locura de pelearme con James. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido un chulo… y me vino con esas, con todos mis pensamientos nublados… No lo soporté, y no me pude contener a pegarle un puñetazo… Y seguí y seguí y ahora… mira cómo está.

-No te preocupes, se recuperará.

-No se si lo hará nuestra amistad…

Ambos se quedaron callados, Alex le cogió la mano delicadamente y la besó.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- Los dos se sonrieron y se abrazaron con cariño… con tal entusiasmo que parecían un mismo cuerpo. Pero, Albus y Lily llegaron, interrumpiendo la escena y los dos se separaron tímidamente.

-Hola

-¿Mis padres están dentro? – dijo Albus mirándoles confundido. Los dos asintieron y los chicos se marcharon.

-¿Vienes a la Sala de los Menesteres? Están ensayando – Alex rió.

-No estoy para ánimos, por mi culpa James está así…

-No te culpes por eso… - el chico bufó.

-De todas formas no quiero…

-¿Vas a dejar el grupo? – el chico no contestó.

-Necesito estar solo, Amelie – la chica, después de mirarle fijamente con sus preciosos ojos asintió y el castaño dobló una esquina y desapareció.

Llegó a la sala común. Notó que las pocas personas que se encontraban en ella centraban sus miradas en él. Subió haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos que susurraban a su espalda y se encerró en la habitación. Se desplomó en la cama, agotado y pensando en todo lo que había pasado… Su mejor amigo y su exnovia estaban enamorados.

"Genial" Pensó irónicamente, y eso no era lo peor. Les había acusado de algo muy grave y todo por dejarse llevar por esa… guarra, aunque en parte… ella le ayudó a saber la verdad. Había peleado a puñetazos con James y ahora estaba en la enfermería gravemente herido. Se golpeó la cara, agobiado, otra vez, y otra, y una vez más, otra, otra, otra, gritó histérico "¿¡POR QUÉ!?" ¿¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido!? Todo por guiarse por sus impulsos, como todo sagitario…

**OooooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Acababa de volver del entrenamiento de quidditch y caminaba por el pasillo, con los calcetines chapoteando en sus propios zapatos a causa de la lluvia que había caído. Esperaba que Filch no llegara, como de costumbre y le pusiera un castigo por pasearse y ensuciar el castillo con el fango del campo pegado en la suela de los deportes. Iba silbando, feliz y contento cuando una figura femenina, de muchas curvas y con el pelo mojado se acercaba hasta él con andares rápidos y enfurecidos. Detuvo su silbido y sus pasos y vio a Lía Gudrish dirigirse hacia él con los ojos llenos de fuego.

-¡Tú! – le agarró de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa? – dijo deshaciéndose de la mano que sujetaba su brazo

-Tengo información, muy grave para ti. – Alex arqueó una ceja

-A ver que te has inventado ahora.

-¡Yo nunca me invento nada! – dijo furiosa acercándose hasta él. – ¡Esta vez es verdad! Potter se ha tirado a Weasley ¡Amelie Weasley, tu exnovia!

Alex se quedó serio un momento y luego soltó una carcajada mientras apartaba a la castaña para comenzar a andar pero la chica le detuvo con otras palabras.

-¡Es verdad! Antes estábamos juntos y ha dicho su nombre ¡Wood! ¡Ha dicho "Amelie" mientras me besaba!

-Te habrás equivocado – dijo dejando de reír y siguiendo andando.

Notaba los pasos de la slytherin detrás de él.

-¿Por qué debería inventármelo? ¡Mi misión no es fastidiar a la gente!

-¡Es verdad! – dijo volviéndose hacia ella. Ambos se pararon – Olvidaba que la tuya es follarte a todo el colegio.

Lía gruñó furiosa y pateó el suelo, con la intención de manchar a Alex con el fango que había soltado el mismo y estaba pegado a la alfombra. Y acertó, le manchó justamente la entrepierna y Lía sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Qué buena puntería tengo!

-¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa? – dijo mirándose la mancha.

-Te jodes – Alex la volvió a mirar.

La chica permanecía cruzada de brazos, sonriendo de lado, orgullosa y mirándole con esos ojos verdes felinos. Wood se acercó hasta ella con la varita en ristre, pero al ver a la Señorita Norris lo que hizo fue coger a la chica y meterla en el cuarto de baño que se encontraba en el pasillo donde estaban. Se metieron en un retrete y Alex le tapó la boca mientras la slytherin escuchaba con interés como la puerta se abría lentamente y entraba el viejo de Filch.

-Malditos niños… cómo han puesto esto… Como coja al culpable se va a enterar.

Alex dejó la escoba a un lado y, cuando Filch se fue, ambos chicos respiraron aliviados. Wood bajó lentamente la mano, con la mirada fija en la puerta… hasta que tocó algo redondo, bajó la mirada hacia su mano… Estaba tocándole un pecho a Gudrish. Levantó la vista del escote de esta para mirarla, la cual esquivó su mirada verde hacia la pared, intimidada, por primera vez… Y Alex no retiró la mano, su mirada iba desde la chica a su mano… que no la quitaba, la bajó sólo un centímetro, palpando más el pecho… y le gustó… La otra mano estaba libre… pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la puso en el redondo trasero de la slytherin. Lía le miró detenidamente, fijándose en sus ojos miel… en su boca… en sus mechones de pelo castaño que le caían…

-Q-Quita… la mano de ahí…

Y el gryffindor se quedó allí, parado, tieso, sin hacerle caso… Apretó más las manos…

-No…

Lía le miró de nuevo… la boca y los ojos, no le retiró las manos y sus respiraciones agitadas se fusionaron en una cuando la chica avanzó los pocos centímetros que quedaban hasta la boca del otro para besarse apasionada y furiosamente. Alex la apoyó contra la pared mientras dejaba caer sus dos manos sobre el trasero de la chica, por debajo de la falda sin dejar de besarla. Mientras, ella acariciaba el pelo de este y le cogía la cara para profundizar más…

-Créeme… -le dijo entre beso y beso.

Cuando Lía se puso a besar y morder el cuello, Wood tuvo que morderse el puño para no soltar ni un débil gemido.

-Dijo su nombre…

La chica le besó de nuevo… pero él ya no era tan correspondiente. En cuanto ella le empezó a bajar la capa de los hombros la detuvo.

-No… - dijo abriendo los ojos con pesar y chocar con los verdes profundos de ella. – No quiero…

-¿Creerme o seguir?

-Debes reprimir tus hormonas, Gudrish. – Abrió la puerta y salió arreglándose la túnica.

-Te he dicho la verdad, Wood… ¡No tendría por qué mentirte!

Salió del baño y dobló la esquina mientras su cerebro empezaba a recopilar todos los momentos en que aparecían él, James y Amelie.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooOoooooooOoo**

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Lily una vez que hubo abrazado a sus padres.

-No sabemos, todavía no se ha despertado.

-¿Alguno de los dos sabéis qué ha pasado?

Los dos hermanos se miraron con complicidad y luego negaron con la cabeza mirando a sus padres.

-¡Qué raro! – dijo Ginny sentándose en la camilla y cogiendo la mano a su hijo mayor – Siempre han sido los mejores amigos…

-Albus, ¿seguro que no sabes nada?

-No, papá – dijo el moreno sin mirarle y poniéndose junto a su madre.

Por suerte, la doctora Pomfrey no estaba allí para gritar de nuevo diciéndoles que sólo podían estar sus padres. Lily se puso al otro lado de la cama contemplando la cara de su hermano.

-Eh… ¿está parpadeando o es mi imaginación?

Harry se aproximó hasta su hija y esta no se equivocaba. James comenzó a mover la mano, y los párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente… parpadeando deprisa… como si no viera nada… Hasta que finalmente los abrió por completo…

-¡James, cariño! ¿Estás bien?

El chico se incorporó lentamente, mirando de un rostro a otro, confundido, mientras iba tapando su cuerpo más y más con las sábanas.

-¿Quiénes sois?

_**CONTINUARÁ:**_

SOL: Joo!! Muchas gracias! Has sido la unica en comentar el capitulo anterior, te lo agradezco mucho y espero q sigas xq me encantan tus respuestas!! A ver, vayamos por partes... Scorp y Rose, Scorpius la fastidio... y BIEN, ahora q pasara?! en q estara pensando el!?!? Hehehe... Amelie ya ha reconocido q esta enamorada, x lo menos frente a Alex, q era el punto clave, juasss. Y James, YA VES LO Q LE HA PASADO!!! Espero q te guste el cpaitulooo

Un beso y muchas gracias!!! ^^ Por ciertoo, FELIZ AÑO!! =)


	20. Alex

ATENCIÓN: Bueno... faltan 10 capitulos para el final de esta historia... son 30 y ya tengo la idea de como va a acabar, ahora solo hace falta escribirlo!! Algunos capitulos seran mas cortos, otros mas largos... intentare subirlos cuanto antes!! =) Espero que os este gustando ^^

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-¿Quiénes sois? – repitió incorporándose de la cama un poco más y asustado.

-James… - dijo Lily con cara de espanto.

-¿No nos reconoces?

-No… ¿qué decís? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-¿¡Qué son todos esos gritos!? – dijo la señora Pomfrey entrando por la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡Alejaros, fuera! – gritó James tapándose con las sábanas y alejándose de su propia familia.

-¡No nos recuerda! – exclamó Harry.

-¿Cómo? – Poppy se acercó a la cama y empezó a inspeccionar al chico.

-¡Déjame, déjame, tú, no me toques! – dijo James apartándole la mano a la enfermera.

-¡James, por favor! – le reprendió su madre pero el chico no hizo caso.

-Tiene amnesia, el golpe en la cabeza le ha afectado.

-Eso ya lo vemos – comentó Albus con los ojos salidos de las órbitas.

-Pero… si fue un golpe leve – dijo Ginny con las manos en la boca.

-¡¿De qué habláis?! ¿¡Qué queréis de mí?!

-¡Calla, muchacho! – le ordenó la doctora pero James seguía igual de perturbado.

La señora Pomfrey desapareció un momento y regresó con un tarrito lleno de medicinas.

-Acabo de enviar una lechuza a San Mungo, vendrán a recogerlo dentro de poco… Toma esto – le dijo sacando una cápsula del pequeño bote.

-¡No, no, apártate, bruja!

-Nunca mejor dicho… - dijo la aludida metiéndole a la fuerza la medicina por la boca y dándole agua para que se la tragara.

-¡Vieja, qué era eso! ¡Me has matado? ¡Seguro que…! - Y dicho esto se desplomó en la cama.

-¡Poppy!

-¿Qué le has dado? – exclamó Harry asustado.

-Un calmante…

-Explícanos qué ha pasado, Poppy, por favor.

-Veamos, Ginny… El chico se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza… - dijo arropado a James con las sábanas - y tiene amnesia.

-Pero pero…

-No sé nada, querida, yo solo atiendo heridas graves o leves, no consecuencias de estas… Debe venir un médico a llevar al señor Potter y hacerle un análisis.

-¿Podremos ir a verle? – intervino Albus.

-No, vosotros os quedaréis dando clase. Ya os avisaremos con una lechuza de lo que le pasa.

-No le digáis nada a los demás para no preocuparle, ¿está bien? – les advirtió Ginny.

-Pero preguntarán cómo está.

-Pues, Lily… le decís que… está dormido en la enfermería y que no pueden ir a verle. – les previno Harry nervioso

-Y luego dices que no es bueno mentir, papá…

-Tu padre no es el más indicado para hablar, Albus – todos se sonrieron, agobiados aún por el estado de James pero con positivismo.

No fueron ni 10 minutos lo que tardaron en llegar, cuando aparecieron en la enfermería 4 personas con batas blancas y pijama rojo para atender al primogénito de los Potter. Se lo llevaron en una camilla levitándolo y Ginny y Harry desaparecieron con ellos. Los dos hermanos salieron de la enfermería en silencio cuando alguien los llamó.

-¡Potter! – Ambos chicos se giraron.

Vieron a Scorpius Malfoy dirigirse hacia ellos con una varita color canela.

-Toma, es de tu prima. – Le dijo a la pelirroja tendiéndole la varita.

-¿Qué haces con su varita? – le preguntó Albus mientras Lily permanecía atónita a causa de la presencia del slytherin.

No sabía por qué, pero a Albus, su presencia le resultaba enfermiza, y mucho más al ver que se había dirigido a su hermana pequeña y comprobar lo que había causado en ella, ¿admiración? Scorpius no contestó, dejó la varita en manos de Lily, le dedicó una odiosa mirada a Albus, culpándole de lo sucedido con Rose, a pesar de que aún no había hablado con ella de lo ocurrido. Simplemente, se había metido en su habitación, a pensar en qué podía hacer para que ella le perdonara, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenía su varita. Suerte que había encontrado a la pequeña de los Potter por el camino y así evitaba que la castaña le diera un tortazo cuando le viese.

Se marchó sin decir nada más mientras Albus miraba asqueado a su hermana.

-No te quedes con esa cara de tonta y cierra la boca.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy! Jamás lo había visto tan de cerca, Albus. Es guapísimo.

El moreno se pasó la mano por la cara con pesadumbre.

-No, por favor, tu también, no.

-¿Y está con Rose? Tú les apoyarás, ¿verdad, Albus? Él también está en tu curso.

El chico bufó y le habló cortante.

-Ese es un capullo que no se merece nada de Rose y no están juntos, Lily, así que no digas estupideces.

Lili se calló de inmediato mientras observaba sonriente su mano con la varita. Después de un tenso silencio, Albus pasó la mano por los hombros de la pelirroja, como si se sintiera culpable por haberle hablado tan mal y luego se miraron con complicidad.

-Sabes que a Amelie y a Alex no les podremos mentir, ¿verdad? – Lily asintió.

-Solo a ellos dos.

**OoooooooOoooooooo**

A pesar de ese acuerdo entre ambos hermanos, cada uno evitó lo que pudo a Amelie y a Alex durante todo el día pero ya, el tema no se podía dar más de sí, así que a la mañana siguiente, Albus habló con el chico y Lily con Amelie, a parte, antes de que fueran interrumpidos por una chica con una nueva presencia…

-¿Amnesia!?

-Sí, pero se recuperará.

-¡Albus! ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? ¡Ha olvidado todo!

-Entonces mejor así, ¿no? Ahora mismo no se acordará de que tú eras su mejor amigo y que estaba enamorado de tu exnovia que, es su prima.

Alex quedó mudo y cuando fue a contestar, ambos chicos olieron un seductor perfume proveniente de la misma sala común, giraron sus cabezas y vieron a una chica de estatura media, ni delgada ni gorda, en su justa medida, con la falda corta, enseñando unas bonitas piernas, una camisa blanca ajustándole el redondo y medio pecho, un pelo liso y castaño que le caía por los hombros y unos ojos azules tan profundos que los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Una veela… - susurró Albus

Alex tragó saliva y se desajustó un poco la corbata del uniforme.

-¡Hola, chicos! - dijo la chica pasando por en medio de ellos y guiñándoles un ojo. Se dirigía a la puerta de la sala común.

Cuando desapareció, ambos reaccionaron.

-¿E-esa era... era...?

-... ¿R-Rose? - Los dos se miraron y asintieron todavía atontados.

-¡Rose! - exclamo Albus saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Alex se quedó riendo mientras veía cómo Albus salía corriendo detrás de su prima, pero la sonrisa se le congeló al instante. James... su mejor amigo tenía amnesia, había olvidado todo, completamente todo, el golpe tenía peores efectos que el conjuro de Obliviate, o tal vez, los mismos… La puerta de la Sala común se abrió apareciendo por ella la directora McGonagall.

-Señor Wood, qué suerte me da encontrarlo. - Alex se extrañó y se acercó a la anciana mujer para prestarle atención. – Verá, quería venir expresamente aquí para hablarle del estado de su amigo…

-Ya sé que tiene amnesia, profesora.

McGonagall se quedó con la boca entreabierta, las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y con cara de circunstancia, no sabía cómo proseguir con la conversación.

-Em… bien, bueno… A pesar de la… estúpida pelea que tuvisteis el señor Potter y tú creo que debería saberlo, puesto que siempre habéis sido muy buenos amigos. Aún no entiendo el motivo de la discusión, quizá sería muy importante saberlo para la operación que le van a hacer en San Mungo. -Alex negó con la cabeza, iba a decirle que fue una tontería cuando la profesora retomó la palabra – Bueno, si no me lo quiere decir… está bien… Que sepa, que debido al estado de James… no habrá castigo para él y eso conlleva a que tampoco lo tendrá usted. Habéis tenido suerte, dentro de lo que cabe, sólo espero que el señor Potter recupere sus recuerdos, no estoy para perder el tiempo en castigar a unos alumnos insensatos. Buenos días, señor Wood.

Alex asintió sin mediar palabra cuando la directora se marchó y se quedó solo en la sala común. Estaba contento porque ya no tenía que cumplir ningún castigo, pero por otra… estaba estresado y agobiado, no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, ¿y ahora qué? Quería disculparse con Harry y Ginny pero en estos momentos no podía... James estaba en San Mungo, por su culpa, él había provocado la pelea, había obligado a James a defenderse.

Se apoyó en el frío muro de piedra de la sala común. Miró a su alrededor, los pocos alumnos que se encontraban allí le miraron recelosos y apartaron la vista de él en cuanto Alex les devolvió una fría mirada. Ahora todo el colegio se había enterado qué había sucedido, ahora todos lo culparían, y el grupo... el grupo... no podrían tocar con James, y sin James no hay concierto porque la batería es otro pilar de The Charmed Lions.

Tenía que hacer algo, urgentemente, lo que fuera... En un recóndito rincón de su cabeza se le encendió una bombilla, dándole una idea... demasiado atrevida, peligrosa, triste y, sobre todo, descabellada. No se podía enterar nadie, absolutamente nadie, y menos, su padre.

**OooooooOoooooo**

El Comedor se quedó mirando a la chica que salía de la gran Sala después de desayunar, reconociendo en ella a la persona de Rose Weasley. No la habrían reconocido de no ser por su primo Albus que le gritaba desde la mesa de gryffindor que se parara, pero ella hizo un sexy movimiento con el pelo y salió de allí. Lo que no tenía previsto y menos quería encontrarse era a Scorpius Malfoy que quería entrar por la misma puerta de la que acababa de salir. Ella se quedó petrificada, y él... a él pareció que se le caían las babas y no podía cerrar la boca.

-¿W-Weasley...?

Rose reaccionó

-Apártate de mi camino, Malfoy – dijo empujándole con una mano como si el chico fuera escoria y comenzando a andar hacia las clases de pociones, moviendo mucho las caderas.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta, observando cómo se alejaba de él, mirándola de arriba a abajo y deteniéndose en su perfecto...

-¡Eh, tú! - se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Albus Potter que le miraba con odio. - ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-¡Eres tú el que le has hecho daño, capullo!

-¡Por tu culpa, y lo sabes! - el moreno se calló.

-Más vale que lo soluciones.

-¿Ahora te quitas de en medio?

-A mí no me quiere escuchar

-¿Crees que a mí sí?

-¿Entonces te importa de verdad?

Scorpius frunció la boca y el ceño conteniendo la ira.

-Piérdete, Potter – se adentró en El Gran Comedor y Albus se quedó pensativo.

No, no podía ser verdad. Aquel Malfoy no se preocupaba por Rose, sólo quería lo que quería, como casi todos los chicos del colegio. Se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de ellos se habían fijado en la castaña y no iba a permitir nada de eso. No dejaría que su prima sufriera a manos de ningún imbécil. Antes tendría que pasar su supervisión.

-Albus... - se dio la vuelta.

Lucy cargaba con su maleta y su mirada era triste y pesarosa. El chico se preguntó si lo había estado observando desde su discusión con Malfoy.

-Albus... - repitió – Déjala.

-¿La has visto?

-¿Por qué no puedes ver a Malfoy como un buen chico?

-Porque no lo es, y tampoco ninguno de los de slytherin.

-¡Qué manía tienes con esos prejuicios!

-¡No son prejuicios, mira Rookwood o McGuire!

-Bueno... pero... ¿Malfoy?

-¿Me estás diciendo que Malfoy es un buen chaval? - Lucy dudó.

-Si a Rose le gusta, déjala, no eres su padre, Albus.

-¡Soy su primo!

-Solo digo que te ocupes de sus asuntos y que la dejes en paz.

-¿Y tú eres su amiga? ¡Malfoy... ese... asqueroso de Malfoy le ha hecho...!

-Ya lo sé, pero ella sabía bien donde se metía, tiene que afrontar todo esto y sola, tiene que aprender la lección, Albus. Ni Cloe ni yo hemos podido detener esta... alocada actitud. Así que no intentes protegerla de todo porque no podrás, y tampoco te creas que lo harás con Lily. Rose necesita su propio espacio, y tú, con tu actitud, solo la estás agobiando. Deja que se vista como quiera, que llore lo que pueda, no se lo impidas. Ella sola se dará cuenta y sabrá salir del paso. Lo único que no le debes apartar es tu cariño, eso sí es lo que necesita.

Albus se quedó mudo y Lucy le agarró de la mano para que continuaran el camino hacia las mazmorras.

**OoooooOoooooo**

Scorpius no paraba de observar a Rose, a pesar del cambio de look y de los esfuerzos que hacía por no tomar apuntes, su inteligencia era superior y el cerebro le mandaba escribir todo lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Sus dedos golpeaban el pupitre, distrayéndose para no tomar la pluma, pero esa lucha era dura y difícil... aunque siempre acababa ganando la antigua Rose y agachaba la cabeza, cubriendo el pergamino con sus preciosos, brillantes y lisos mechones... ¿Por qué diablos ahora se encaprichaba con ser una chica mala?

-Malfoy... ¡Señor Malfoy! - el chico salió de su ensimismamiento de un salto.

Carraspeó y se ajustó la corbata mientras miraba al profesor Flint.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Para el próximo día... - se lo pensó mejor y dijo - ... quiero que preste más atención en clase. - el chico asintió y el profesor se dirigió otra vez al centro de la clase -. Como iba diciendo...

¿Qué podía hacer? Hace dos días tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, pero para ese entonces Weasley no había cambiado... ahora querría un poco de espacio... tal vez debería esperar a que se le terminara el enfado... ¡un momento! Rose acababa de recibir una nota... vio cómo la leía y miraba a Daniel Clark, le guiñó un ojo y le contestó a la nota... ¡Maldita sea! ¡La historia de Gudrish se repetía! No podía esperar más, si seguía con ese look todos los chicos se le adelantarían pero... un momento... ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley! ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de celos los pensamientos se le nublaban y olvidaba que no era una chica normal y corriente y que se trataba de Weasley? ¡Sus familias siempre habían estado enfrentadas, y ellos igual...

¿Qué demonios había pasado para que todo eso cambiara? Se confesó a sí mismo que siempre había sentido cierta atracción por aquella chica... pero de eso a... ¿tanto? ¿Debía arriesgarse? Se golpeó la cabeza, despeinándose, haciendo que algunos mechones rubios que ya estaban desordenados le cayeran tapándole sus ojos grises... ¿Arriesgarse a qué? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía exactamente con ella? De lo que sí estaba seguro es que ya tenía un aliado. Pero muchas dudas le rondaban la cabeza... esperaría un día o dos... si veía que no podía más, haría algo. Aún no sabía el qué pero algo haría.

Rose se rió al recibir otro papelito del chico... La sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo...

**OoooooOooooo**

Lily fue la encargada de decir a todos los del grupo y familiares que ya habían encontrado la fórmula para devolverle a James todos y cada uno de los recuerdos en pocos días, por suerte, el golpe fue mucho menos peligroso que el hechizo de Obliviate, para recuperar los recuerdos perdidos a causa de este, se necesitaría casi un año, pero con el golpe, los recuerdos estaban ocultos entre las barreras del pensamiento del chico que después del accidente no pudo abrir ni recordar. Sólo necesitaría reposo, al fin y al cabo, la herida no era tan grave y la solución era rápida, para sorpresa de todos.

A pesar de todo, Luke fue el encargado de hablar con el señor Folleman y contarle lo ocurrido con respecto a James. Según los médicos, el chico estaría en Hogwarts el viernes mismo y el concierto era el sábado por la noche. Harius Folleman se lo pensó mejor, el concierto se aplazaría una semana más.

Por otra parte, Alex no fue el miércoles a clase. Decidió que su cometido era más importante que unas cuantas clases preparatorias para los EXTASIS del año que viene y las clases de Aparición.

Para su suerte, el miércoles por la mañana, la sala común estaba completamente vacía. Todos estaban en clase, así que sacó un pequeño puñado de polvos flu comprados en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, según George, sólo esos polvos atravesaban las barreras de vigilancia de las chimeneas de Hogwarts y las vendían a la gente de verdadera confianza. Alex era uno de ellos. Se situó sobre los escombros de los troncos y las cenizas de la chimenea, dejó caer los polvos y pronunció: ¡A San Mungo!

Su cuerpo giró y giró entre explosivas llamas verdes y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en otra chimenea rodeada de paredes con azulejos verdes y blancos. Los enfermeros y médicos que se paseaban de un pasillo a otro parecieron no percatarse de su presencia. Estarían muy ocupados para prestarle atención o muy acostumbrados a aquellas apariciones inesperadas, pensó Alex.

El chico salió tambaleándose de la chimenea y giró sobre sí mientras su vista viajaba a través de la sala para buscar un cartel que le indicara dónde debía dirigirse.

"Sala de tratamientos cerebrales" Empezó a correr, debía dirigirse a la 5ª planta del edificio, y si pasaba desapercibido, las cosas serían muchos más fáciles. Con cuidado y vigilando sus espaldas, se apresuró por las escaleras de emergencia.

Entró sofocado al pasillo de la 5ª planta, muchas enfermeras, con sus blancas batas caminaban de un lado para otro con informes en carpetas negras y mandando dictar cosas a sus vuela-plumas para que estas lo apuntaran. Los médicos daban instrucciones a los enfermeros que se cruzaban por su camino. Las puertas estaban siempre abiertas debido al tráfico de gente que circulaban por todo el hospital. Gente saliendo, personas entrando… Persianas bajadas… Pocas habitaciones estaban cerradas completamente para evitar molestias a los enfermos.

Alex se percató de la presencia de los señores Potters sentados en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna. Se asomó de reojo por la puerta y vio que ambos estaban cogidos de la mano y Ginny parecía muy nerviosa. Un médico se les acercó y ambos se levantaron, les dijo algo. Alex maldijo por lo bajo el no tener a mano unas orejas extensibles. El médico se marchó y Harry abrazó a Ginny que temblaba frenéticamente. El joven se asustó, quiso entrar, pero recordó que nadie le podía ver…

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pegó un salto, asustado y se dio la vuelta de sopetón con el corazón acelerado. Se fijó en la joven enfermera que le sonreía dulcemente mientras balbuceaba diciendo palabras sin sentido…

La chica rió y agachó la cabeza. Era más bajita que él, y a pesar del mono verde que llevaba y la bata, parecía ocultar unas buenas curvas. Alex siguió observándola con descaro. La joven no borraba su perfecta sonrisa. El flequillo recto le quedaba por las cejas, ocultando unos bonitos ojos azules oscuros y el pelo le caía lisamente hasta los hombros. Las mejillas se enrojecieron levemente al ver que el chico le miraba profundamente a los ojos.

-¿P-Puedo… ayudarte? – repitió.

-Em… si… esto… sí – dijo Alex saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volviendo a mirar para atrás.

En ese momento vio que Harry y Ginny se acercaban a la puerta y el chico cogió a la enfermera y la arrastró a una esquina, quedándose muy juntos. La chica puso cara interrogante, y Alex le mandó que se callara.

-..Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes…

-Sólo quiero un tranquilizante, Harry…

-A eso vamos, no pasa nada.

-Nunca me han gustado los hospitales…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

La pareja se alejó y Alex soltó a la chica.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Lástima que ya no mostraba esa sonrisa dulce y ahora fruncía el ceño, enfadada.

-Busco a la señora Kate Austen.

La joven enfermera alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué te escondes?

-Eso no te importa.

La chica le miró frunciendo el ceño, como si así intentara leer la mente de Alex.

-¿Quién eres?

-Dile que soy Alex.

La enfermera se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionándole de nuevo de arriba a abajo en profundo silencio. El chico permaneció sereno hasta que la chica desapareció para ir a buscar a la doctora. A los cinco minutos, fue a buscarle de nuevo, para decirle que podía entrar.

Alex se adentró en la sala de espera sin aguardar en los asientos y se internó por una puerta pequeña y blanca que le indicaba la enfermera.

-Allí – le indicó después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Alex dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba la chica. Una pequeña puerta estaba abierta, desde ahí se podía ver los pies de una camilla, en una sala verde y 4 médicos con mascarillas, batines y gorros empuñando largas varitas. Fue a acercarse cuando una alta figura femenina le interrumpió el paso.

-Alex... - dijo con voz acongojada.

La mujer cerró la puerta y se llevó al chico a una pequeña habitación junto a la que Alex acababa de divisar. Tenía 4 armarios de taquilla, dos lavabos, un gran espejo, y dos sillas bastante cómodas. Tenía una gran ventana en la que se podía ver la otra sala. En un rápido vistazo, Alex divisó a James, inconsciente, sobre la camilla, su rostro iluminado por una luz brillante y fuerte que oscilaba encima de su cabeza y torso. Pero la mujer bajó la persiana enseguida, impidiéndole la vista y Alex no tuvo más remedio que mirar a aquella mujer.

Debería tener unos 40 años, era morena, sus ojos miel brillaban iluminados de cierta nostalgia. Alex desvió la mirada para no ver su rostro que le recordaba tanto al de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-No...

-¡Alex, cariño, estás loco! - dijo acercándose a él y tomándole el rostro.

-¡No me toques!

La mujer se apartó corriendo.

-¿Todavía me guardas rencor?

-¿Es que te parece poco lo que nos hiciste? ¡Nos abandonaste a papá y a mí!

-¡Cariño, perdóname! - dijo Kate empezando a arrojar lágrimas. -No quería hacerlo... tú sabes que...

-No, no sé nada – dijo Alex enfrentándola.

Tenía los dientes apretados de la rabia, miraba hacia el suelo, no quería mirar a los ojos a esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho a él y a su padre. Le pediría lo que quería, por primera y última vez.

-Alex, mírame.

-Sólo vengo para pedirte algo.

-Dime, haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

-No creo que con eso consiguieras mi perdón. Esta es la única vez que hemos hablado después de lo que pasó.

La enfrentó mirándola a los ojos y vio cómo la mujer asentía sin parpadear, temiendo perder a Alex si cerraba los ojos un segundo.

-Dime.

-¿Qué le vais a hacer a James Potter?

Su madre balbuceó.

-Cariño, eso es algo que...

-Kate...

La aludida tragó saliva, cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse e intentar pasar desapercibido el tono con el que le hablaba el chico.

-Vamos a reponerle todos los recuerdos que tiene. Es algo que nos llevará todo el día y...

-¿Podrías prescindir de algunos?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Puedes entrar en su cabeza y borrarle algunos recuerdos?

-¿Qué... qué me estás queriendo... decir?

-Que le borres mis recuerdos.

Un silencio tenso invadió la pequeña habitación.

-¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Kate cuando comprendió el objetivo del chico - ¿Para qué?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa! No puedes pedirme algo así como así, no puedes hacer eso, ¡NO PUEDO hacer eso!

-¡Sí que puedes!

-Sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, es de su voluntad...

-¡Harry y Ginny no se pueden enterar!

-Están en todo su derecho, ¿qué quieres ocultar?

Alex se quedó en silencio un rato y luego habló de nuevo mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-Algo parecido pasó entre nosotros. No quiero que se sienta mal, no puedo borrar mis recuerdos, pero James tiene la oportunidad de no recuperarlos. Y, te pido, por favor, que borres todos los recuerdos en el que aparezcamos juntos, excepto los del grupo. Sólo quiero que me vea como un compañero, no como su mejor amigo.

Kate se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Algo parecido? - dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro comprendiendo todo del tirón.

-Que nuestra amistad se solidifique será depende de nosotros pero que sea después de eso. No quiero que se repita la historia, no quiero que nadie salga perjudicado...

La doctora asintió.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos. Esta noche, cuando me toque vigilar, modificaré su memoria. Si alguien se da cuenta de que le faltan recuerdos, seré yo misma en justificar que toda operación no siempre es perfecta.

Alex asintió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y pasó. Era la joven y guapa enfermera de antes.

-Perdón... - dijo cuando vio que había interrumpido la conversación.

-No, yo ya me iba.

-Espera, Alex... Lola, por favor...

La chica iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Alex le retuvo la mano, la apartó con suavidad de la salida y, con la cabeza agachada, murmuró.

-Gracias, mamá.

El castaño se marchó dejando a su madre desplomarse en una silla con los ojos brillantes de la emoción a causa de la última palabra que pronunció su hijo y a una enfermera muy confusa detenida en la puerta que vio cómo el chico se marchaba con paso decidido y chulesco.

**OoooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Alex!

Un niño pequeño, de unos 8 años salió de su cuarto rápidamente al escuchar el grito imponente de su padre.

-¿Sí? - preguntó con voz inocente.

-¡Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos!

-¿A dónde?

-¡No preguntes!

Alex se asustó. Ese no parecía su padre, el magnífico jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood. De todas formas, obedeció. Estaba comenzando a recoger sus juguetes cuando su padre vino y le metió toda la ropa en una gran maleta, mal doblada, con las perchas incluidas. Le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó arrastrando, mientras el pequeño Alex cogía su pequeña maleta llena de juguetes.

Justo cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, una atractiva mujer entró acalorada en la casa, con el chaquetón por los hombros, el pelo despeinado y el maquillaje corrido.

-Por favor… - le suplicó mirando a Oliver Wood.

El aludido la apartó con su gran brazo pero ella se lo retuvo.

-¡No te lo lleves!

-¡No voy a dejar que una zorra como tú se quede cuidando de mi hijo! ¡No serían buenos ejemplos para un crío de 8 años!

-¡Por favor, Oliver!

-¡Te has acostado con mi mejor amigo, me has estado engañando todo este tiempo! ¡Yo pensando que me querías y ahora os encuentro en la cama de él!

Kate comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Alex miraba la escena asustado mientras se tapaba los oídos y lloraba igual que su madre, pero en silencio.

-¡Perdóname, Oliver!

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡Dímelo! – Wood sollozó, golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado, justo al lado de la cabeza de su mujer y esta empezó a llorar en silencio – No te imaginas el daño que me has hecho. No quiero verte nunca más…

Cerró los ojos mientras tragaba saliva difícilmente debido a la pena que se le concentraba como un nudo en la garganta, grueso y duro, imposible de deshacer. Imposible de deshacer desde ese momento en adelante.

Oliver cogió a Alex en brazos, lo metió en el coche con sollozos que le sacudían el cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil mientras los pequeños e inocentes ojos miel de este se clavaban en su madre, que estaba tirada en el suelo, desconsolada, mientras se abraza a sí misma. Wood metió sus pertenencias en el coche y arrancó.

Los dos ojos miel se miraron por última vez, brillantes y melancólicos. Kate Austen estaba sola y desolada. Desde ese momento perdió a su hijo para siempre, no intentó recuperar a su hijo. No trató de verlo nunca más.

**OooooOooooooo**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Alex sospechaba que todavía mantenía relaciones con el ex mejor amigo de su padre, pero no estaba seguro. Desde aquel momento, en que Alexander Wood pasó de niño inocente a un niño más maduro, él no tenía madre, y en su cabeza, jamás existiría el perdón para ella ni para cualquier persona que cometiera tal grande infidelidad y deslealtad. Por eso, no quería hacerse la idea de perder a su mejor amigo por una mujer. Prefería hacer oídos sordos y evitar cualquier deslealtad…

**OooooooOoooooo**

**Honneygranger: **Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo!! ^^

**Natys: **Bueno ppues ya ves... xD Rose se ha vuelto una chica mala, Scorpius esta muy celoso y James tiene amnesia... gracias x tu review, yo tambien he notado que estos ultimos capitulos estan dando mas forma a la historia, describiendo las actuaciones que hace cada personaje a causa d elo que pasa! Muchas graciass y espero que te siga gustando!

**Sol**: Aqui traigo el capitulillo!! Pues Rose la esta liando... pero a la vez esta haciendo que Scorpius reaccione jeje.. y James perdio la memoria, pero bueno, todo se solucionara con la idea que ha tenido Alex, ¿o no? jeje espero que me sigas comentando!!! un beso y muchas graciassss!! ^^

**Samara**: Sí, James perdio la memoria, pero bueno, no creo que le dure mucho ese estado de convaliciente jeje, muchas graciass por decirme que te gusta, eso es lo que mas quiero!! =) gracias x comentrme y espero que yte guste este capitulo tambien!!

**Luna**: Jajaja, yo tambien soy sagitario y la verda... me identifico mucho con su personalidad hehe. Pero bueno, aqui tienes otro capitulo dedicado a el!! Y en cuanto al problema de James, no, Alex no le hizo nada, solo que estaba mareado y no notaba nada de su cara, el golpe con la columna fue el que le hizo perder la memoria!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y la nueva forma de ser de Rose... hehe, gracias x comentarme!!!

**Dilu**z: Muchas gracias!! Espero que puedas seguir leyendo a pesar de que no estes en tu casa, jeje, un beso!!


	21. La final de quidditch

**CAPITULO 21**

Scorpius decidió darle tiempo. Pero el cambio de Rose había causado gran furor entre el sector masculino y eso no lo podía soportar. Al día siguiente, en cuanto Will Scarlett, el prefecto de Ravenclaw y pretendiente de Rose se acercó hasta ella en la biblioteca.

La castaña se apoyó en la estantería de forma seductora. Will parecía un niño pequeño observando un caramelo. Los ojos grises de Scorpius observaban a la pareja desde la penumbra, pero, disconforme con lo poco que podían escuchar sus oídos, decidió acercarse disimuladamente a la estantería más cercana.

-… por eso, que estás muy guapa.

-¡Gracias, Will! – le dijo ella sonriéndole de esa forma tan…

Rose le cogió la mano.

-Cuando quieras quedamos y te ayudo con lo que quieras.

-Sería un placer, es que… solo es muy aburrido, ¿sabes?

-Ya me imagino, yo también prefiero hacer las cosas en compañía…

-Y eso aún más.

-Sí… - ambos se sonrieron.

A Scorpius se le pusieron los bellos de punta y frunció los dientes, enfadado, ¿pero de qué estaban hablando esos dos? ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Qué querían hacer en compañía?

-Pues… cuando tú quieras, te pasas a buscarme…

-¿Y dónde lo haremos?

-…en un sitio cómodo, ¿no?..

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, eso se estaba yendo de las manos.

-…sí, la verdad es que estar en un sitio en el que te rodea la gente me pone muy tenso.

-… a mí también, no me puedo concentrar en la faena…

Se acabó, eso no estaba nada bien. Scorpius salió de su escondite enfurecido y se acercó a la pareja

-Entonces quedamos mañana en los terrenos para practicar mejor la puntería de los hechizos y completar el trabajo que tengo que hacer para encantamientos.

-¡Vale, adiós! – se despidieron con la mano y Rose se dio la vuelta.

Lo primero que vio es una cara hinchada y con los cachetes coloreados. Scorpius Malfoy iba a estallar cuando se tapó la boca, haciendo inflar sus cachetes, al descubrir de qué estaban hablando.

-¡No me pegues esos sustos!

El chico echó el aire de la boca de un soplo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es… eso? – le preguntó él señalándola de arriba a bajo.

Rose alzó una ceja y luego le pegó un empujón y le gritó entre susurros.

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?! ¿¡Me vas a venir a decir tu también que no me vista así!?

-No, de hecho te iba a decir que te queda muy bien, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Scorpius dudó y Rose le miró fijamente. Estaba siendo una estúpida, otra vez volvía a caer a los encantos del… de ese imbécil y niño mimado de la familia Malfoy. De repente, todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado con él se le vinieron a la cabeza y la idea de convertirse en una chica mala le pareció absurda, muy estúpida. Pero agitó la cabeza, borrando esos pensamientos y se iba a marchar cuando Scorpius le cogió la mano y la acercó contra él.

Estaban tan cerca que Rose olió su olor a menta, tan sabroso que se le antojó otra vez probar sus labios.

-Pero no me gusta que los demás se hayan fijado en ti… - le susurró.

Rose cerró los ojos, se estaba dejando llevar y eso no era lo peor. Estaban en medio de la biblioteca, sentía que varias miradas se habían posado sobre ellos y le soltó la mano del tirón, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, ¿A qué estaba jugando ese inútil? ¿Qué no le gustaba que los demás se fijaran en ella? ¿Es que estaba insinuando que ella era de él y él era de todas?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero ni que te acerques a mí, ni que me vuelvas a besar!

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado. Ahora si que todas las miradas se centraban en ellos. Rose se alejó corriendo y el slytherin se quedó mirando a todas partes, para saber si alguien no se había percatado de lo ocurrido, pero no hubo suerte. Todos los ojos se posaban sobre el chico cuya cara había tomado un color rojizo. Sonrió a todos los presentes con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa y salió corriendo antes de que la señora Pince le echara una buena reprimenda.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, la chica ya había desaparecido. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y se detuvo a pensar…

**OoooOoooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Desde el encuentro en que sus varitas chocaron, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Es más, se ignoraban. Hacían lo que podía por no mirarse cuando se cruzaban por un pasillo, lo cierto es que, cuando ya pasaban uno del otro miraban hacia detrás para observar la figura de espaldas con la que se acababan de cruzar. Rose siempre era la que más tardaba en mirar, cuando estaba apunto de doblar la esquina que los separaba del mismo pasillo. Por suerte, o por desgracia, sus miradas a escondidas nunca eran descubiertas por el otro.

No sabían y tampoco querían reconocer que se atraían, lo cierto es que… sí lo era. No tuvieron más remedio que hablarse cuando les tocó hacer el trabajo de pociones juntos.

-Pásame esos trozos.

Le dijo Scorpius señalando a una esquina de la mesa donde se encontraban unos trozos de lengua de serpiente que tenían que echar a la poción que estaban elaborando en la misma clase.

-¿Qué mas? – dijo Rose después de un silencio sin mirarle.

-¿Por favor? – suspiró él cansado.

Rose se los acercó y el chico comenzó a echarlos en el caldero. La gryffindor alzó la vista brevemente.

-Así no – dijo reteniéndole las manos.

Ante el contacto, a ambos chicos se les pusieron los bellos de punta pero trataron de calmarse.

-Debes… - carraspeó - … debes echarlos despacio, por cada trozo, mueves la poción…

-Ya… - dijo Scorpius sin parar de mirarla. Rose le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada… - dijo el rubio volviendo a su trabajo.

Rose se le quedó mirando atentamente.

-¿Alguna vez nos podremos llevar bien?

Scorpius levantó la cabeza, ¿había dicho en serio eso? Sonrió de medio lado y bufó.

-Con lo cabezota que tú eres, lo dudo mucho.

Rose abrió la boca sorprendida y frunció el ceño. Scorpius rió levemente.

-No te cueles, Malfoy.

Hubo otro silencio en el que ambos se emplearon a fondo en la poción hasta que Scorpius habló de nuevo.

-Bueno… nos odiaremos siempre, entonces.

Rose alzó una ceja y le miró curiosa.

-Eso espero.

Se miraron una vez más y a ambos se les escapó una sonrisa llena de… ¿picardía?

A partir de ese día, ambos chicos… se seguían odiando, sí, pero al menos, se saludaban con una mirada cuando se cruzaban. Ya no se ignoraban, actuaban como si la otra persona fuera indiferente, pero ambos sabían que no la podían ignorar tan fácilmente, que cuando uno u otro entraban en una clase, el otro estaba pendiente de qué sitio tomaba, con quién hablaba, con quién se juntaba, y aún más. Los dos coincidían siempre a la hora de desayunar, almorzar y cenar, ¿por qué? Necesitaban verse, aunque fuera a escondidas y sabían la hora que cada uno bajaba al Gran Comedor.

Scorpius necesitaba ver esos ojos azules, esa melena ondulada y castaña, aquella chica de Gryffindor, la más inteligente del curso, que siempre iba con sus libros de aquí para allá y que jamás dejaba de reír cuando iba junto a sus amigos.

Rose lanzaba miradas furtivas a la mesa verde. Quería ver esos ojos grises que se ocultaban misteriosamente tras esos mechones de pelo rebelde y rubio que caía sobre ellos y ocultaban su bonito rostro. Necesitaba ver cómo el chico, misterioso como siempre, hablaba de algo y sus amigos le reían las gracias mientras él sólo esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, chulesca, como era él…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooOOooooo**

Acababa de llegar del entrenamiento de quidditch. El último partido sería el sábado por la mañana y ese día era el último que podían entrenar, con presiones y regaños incluidos. Alex estaba nervioso. Sería el último partido del año, se jugaban la copa de quidditch. Hasta ahora no habían perdido ningún partido, pero contaban con la pérdida de James como golpeador, y eso no era nada bueno, pues el suplente no era ni la mitad de bueno que él. Pero no había otra cosa mejor. Habían jugado bien en el entrenamiento, pero necesitaban reforzarse. Ravenclaw era un rival fuerte, y no sería fácil derribarle como lo fue Slytherin.

Suspiró pensando en que a lo mejor se había pasado con sus compañeros de equipo, pero no tenía más remedio que serlo. Por eso se quedó en el vestuario planeando una nueva estrategia para explicarla esa noche en la sala común en unos minutos. Iba de camino hacia allí, quizás se debería disculpar con los demás, ¿por qué todo le pasaba a él? No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero últimamente su humor de perros no lo podía manejar muy bien…

-Wood.

Levantó la cabeza. Bien, lo que faltaba…

-¿Qué quieres, Gudrish?

La chica se acercó hasta él con pasos sensuales y le cogió la escoba.

-¿Q-Qué… pero qué haces? – dijo intentando arrebatársela de nuevo.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente, así que préstame atención o no te daré la escoba.

Alex parpadeó, perplejo.

-Bueno… ¿qué quieres?

-El otro día, en el baño… ¿por qué me dijiste… eso de "Debes reprimir tus hormonas, Gudrish"?

Alex le miró confuso y luego empezó a temblar ligeramente para soltar finalmente una carcajada. Lía abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, sorprendida y le dio con la escoba en el costado, suavemente.

-¡No te rías! – pero el chico ignoró el golpe y siguió riendo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, ofendida, esperando a que el chico parara de reír. Cuando el castaño se calmó, le miró sonriente.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que esa frase te estuvo… rayando todos estos días hasta ahora?

Lía frunció la boca y contestó, orgullosa.

-¡Pues sí! ¿Algún problema?

-¡Pues sí! – ambos se miraron intensamente y Alex se acercó más hasta ella y le agarró de la túnica atrayéndolo hasta él – No te creo.

Gudrish pareció un poco sorprendida por la actitud de él y luego sonrió.

-¿Me estás provocando? – Alex sonrió.

-No, eres tú la que siempre vas provocando a los tíos.

Gudrish frunció el ceño y añadió con asco.

-Eres un gilipollas.

-Y tú una zorra.

-Imbécil – se acercó más hasta él.

-Idiota…

-Cerdo repulsivo…

-Estúpida…

Estaban tan sumidos en insultarse que no se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus bocas hasta que ambos se miraron los seductores labios del otro y… sin pensarlo más, se besaron, con tanta furia y tanta pasión que ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían. Los pensamientos de ambos estaban nublados por el deseo… Alex la estampó contra la pared y la estrechó contra sí de la cintura, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo húmedo. Oían pasos de vez en cuando que caminaban por el pasillo, sabía que la gente los estaba mirando pero les daba igual. El beso les estaba encantando, es más… disminuyeron la velocidad y ahora se dedicaban más a sorprender al otro con la forma de besar: mordidas suaves, fuertes, caricias, labios atrapados…

Se separaron, lentamente… Alex abrió los ojos y observó que la chica aún los mantenía cerrados. Lía los abrió lentamente y chocó con la dulce mirada miel de Alex y no supo qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Se encontraba indefensa en esos instantes, y eso, solo le había pasado una vez… Se asustó y quiso echar a correr pero los labios húmedos y rojizos se lo impedían, le atraían de tal manera… que no era capaz de moverse de allí.

-¿Ves? A esto me refería con lo de tus hormonas…

Lía abrió la boca, sorprendida por el descaro del chico el cual sonrió al ver la expresión de ella. Alex la observó atentamente, la abrazó más contra él y Gudrish se estremeció bajo el gesto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, otra vez, pero…

-¡Alex, Alex!

El castaño se apartó corriendo de la slytherin y miró a su derecha de donde provenían los gritos.

-¡Alex, Alex…! ¿Alex?

Amelie venía corriendo del pasillo continuo y se detuvo al ver a la pareja. Lía miró a la persona que les había interrumpido con odio, y más aún al saber que aquella era Amelie. Pero no se contrajo. Alzó pecho y sonrió a la pelirroja con malicia, mientras hacía sobresaltar sus ojos y sus finas cejas por debajo del flequillo recto que las ocultaba.

-¿Qué quieres…? – añadió él con tono cansino.

Amelie contestó sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

-James ha vuelto.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Amelie miró de nuevo a Alex olvidándose de Gudrish que sonreía desquiciada.

-Sí, está en la sala común.

Alex salió pitando de allí dejando a las dos mujeres solas que se miraron de nuevo con odio.

-Has interrumpido un momento muy íntimo, Weasley.

-Vete a la mierda, Gudrish.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo en busca de Alex.

**OoooooOoooo**

El castaño se abrió paso entre la multitud que se agolpaba alrededor de una figura que acababa de llegar a la sala común. James Potter estaba allí, recibiendo sonrisas, abrazos, golpes cariñosos de espalda, choques de manos, besos… Lily Potter estaba a su lado, no paraba de verle y sonreírle. Se notaba que había estado muy preocupada por el estado de su hermano. Eddy no le paraba de hacer pruebas para ver si recordaba todo. Y muchos se reían.

Amelie se situó junto a Alex y este la miró mordiéndose el labio, preocupado. La chica le calmó poniendo la mano sobre su fuerte brazo y Alex se acercó a su amigo. La multitud se calló de repente. Todos observaban a la pareja. James se giró hacia él y no borró su sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué tal?

-¡Bien, ya recuperado, gracias Alex! – el castaño le tendió la mano y James se la chocó.

Por ahora todo parecía ir bien. La gente volvió a lo suyo y nadie notó nada raro en el saludo que se dieron los mejores amigos que acabaron peleados por una chica. Nadie excepto Amelie… Alex respiró hondo, por ahora todo había salido bien, sin embargo no había recibido ninguna confirmación por parte de su madre de la operación. No sabía cómo debía actuar, pero James parecía haberle saludado como un compañero más, sin rencor de ningún tipo, sin demostrar más amistad por él que por nadie.

Amelie observó detenidamente a Alex que se había retirado del centro del mogollón y volvió a mirar a James, el cual todavía no le había visto, porque entre tanta gente que se acumulaba a su alrededor era imposible divisarla y ella no es que diera muestras de querer ser vista. Pero deseaba abrazarle en ese momento. Se acercó hasta el moreno y él giró la cabeza rápidamente al percibir un aroma de fresas. La chica le sonrió con timidez y él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

La gente pareció retirarse poco a poco de la pareja y acabaron por dejarles solos.

-Yo también, me tenías preocupada.

La chica se sentó junto a él mientras los alumnos ya subían a sus habitaciones o salían de la sala común. James hizo un rodeo con la vista.

-¿Dónde se van todos?

-Creo que nos quieren dejar solos…

-Es que… ¿saben lo nuestro? – Amelie sonrió.

Jame se acomodó para verla mejor. Los ojos cristalinos de ella se hundieron en los oscuros de él como una daga llena de amor.

-Sólo saben que estás enamorado de mí, pero no saben que yo te correspondo.

James borró su sonrisa y sustituyó su expresión de felicidad por una de duda.

-¿Y por qué saben lo mío y lo tuyo no? – Amelie se puso seria.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿El qué?

-¿Recuerdas por qué te diste el golpe?

-Sólo sé que estaba mareado, no se porqué, sería de la comida o algo… me desmayé y me di contra una columna.

Amelie abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Ahora estaba empezando a comprender el porqué del saludo tan extraño que se dieron él y Alex.

-Amelie… ¿qué pasa?

La chica reaccionó, sería mejor así, que no recordara su pelea con su mejor amigo por ella.

-Creo que no lo recuerdas porque... quizás lo admitiste cuando estabas borracho como una cuba y ni siquiera, antes del golpe, podrías recordar eso.

-¡Entonces ya sé porqué me di el golpe!

Los dos rieron divertidos y luego se miraron eternamente. La sala, para ellos, estaba vacía.

-Tu saludo ha sido muy frío, después de todo lo que he sufrido… - dijo poniendo morritos y agachando la cabeza.

Amelie rió divertida y luego le dio cariñosamente un golpe en la pierna.

-¡Eres un exagerado!

Ambos rieron, se miraron de nuevo y Amelie se acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte, estrecho y, sobre todo, cariñoso. Se separaron, sus caras quedaron muy cercanas. Amelie apoyó su frente en la de él…

-Te he echado de menos…

James le acarició la mejilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Si todo el mundo lo sabe… ¿cuál es el problema ahora para que estemos juntos? Ya hemos dado un gran paso.

Amelie tragó saliva duramente y se apartó ligeramente de él. Echó un vistazo a la sala común, sólo se encontraban allí dos parejas más que estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención.

-Somos primos, James…

-Lo sé – añadió frunciendo los ojos con fuerza como si así tratara de que no fueran primos – Pero peor sería si fuéramos hermanos. Y quieras que no… eso ayuda.

-James… ¿por qué todo es tan difícil? – se quejó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

El chico rió y Amelie frunció el ceño.

-¡No te rías de mí!

James alzó su risa y la hizo más fuerte y contagió a la chica que le tiró un cojín de los que estaban en el sofá. James se sacudió la cabeza haciendo que muchos de sus mechones rebeldes cayeran sobre su rostro provocándole un rostro más misterioso y atractivo. Amelie le observó con ternura.

-Ya me da igual todo – dijo él acercándose a ella.

A Amelie le pilló desprevenida el acto de que él se acercara hasta ella y le besara profundamente. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, pero no le apartó. Le devolvió el beso, con gusto y le acarició el pelo tan suave… Se dejó llevar. James se aproximó hasta ella estrechándola por la cintura y profundizando el beso… Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron con ternura.

-Primer beso en público…

Amelie bufó una risa tonta y miró a su alrededor. Dos alumnas los miraban con gracia, como si les encantara la pareja que estaban viendo.

**OoooooOooooo**

El colegio entero se movía ansioso por los pasillos, ondeando banderas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Incluso algún Slytherin sacaba la de su propia casa a pasear, a pesar de que su equipo no jugara en el último partido del curso. El camino desde el vestíbulo hacia el campo de quidditch atravesando los bonitos y verdes terrenos del castillo que había decorado la primavera rebosaba de risas, cantos, ansias de ganar, miedo de perder y sobre todo, ilusión por saber quién era el merecedor de la copa de Quidditch.

En los vestuarios, Alex no podía ocultar sus nervios. Caminaba de aquí para allá con la escoba en la mano poniendo más nerviosos de lo que estaban a los demás. Albus inspiraba y expiraba lo que podía. Rose y Lily hacían juegos de manos para intentar tranquilizarse, pero eso era peor, porque el sonido que producía las dos manos al chocar ponían histéricos a Bart Simpson, el golpeador, que no paraba de agitar su bate. Las puertas que daban al estadio temblaron y todos se prepararon. Notaban que las gradas se llenaban de gente, el barullo que formaban era agotador… Las puertas se abrieron y los chicos montaron en sus escobas y salieron a la superficie.

-¡Y ahí llega el equipo de Gryffindor! Soy Fred Jordan y hoy se enfrentan Grffindor contra ravenclaw. ¡Señoras y señores es el último partido del año, la gran y esperada final! ¡El campo está rebosando! ¡Ahí está el capitán y guardián del equipo rojo: Alex Wood! ¡Los golpeadores Lomenus Gerdel y Bart Simpson! ¡Los tres cazadores: La bella Rose Weasley, la pequeña Lily Potter y mi gran amigo Daniel Clark! ¡Y por último, Albus Potter, en cuya persona está toda responsabilidad de que Gryffindor gane el partido– Albus tembló sobre su escoba de los nervios.

Más tarde salieron los de Ravenclaw.

-¡Y ahí llega el equipo azul: Su capitán y a la vez golpeador Eko Efron! ¡Le siguen los tres cazadores Juliet y Claire Pevensie, las gemelas más rápidas y guapas de Hogwarts y Will Scarlett! ¡Cierran el grupo el golpeador Rolly Mallorius, el guardián Chris Tara y la buscadora Lorelain Bennet!

La profesora Hooch se adelantó hacia el centro del campo y ambos capitanes bajaron y se pusieron cada uno en el lado que les correspondía.

-¡Capitanes, estrechaos la mano!- Efron y Wood obedecieron - ¡Montad en las escobas y alzaos!

Los capitanes ya estaban preparados para cuando la profesora Hooch hiciera sonar el silbato. En cuanto lo hizo y tiró la quaffle, las escobas empezaron a moverse rápidamente.

-¡Claire tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a su hermana, Juliet se acerca a los aros de Gryffindor, va a lanzar, pero NO, se la lanza a Scarlett y… MARCA! 10-0 ¡Saca Wood que está un poco decepcionado porque ha fallado, se la han colado, y nunca mejor dicho! ¡No te preocupes, amigo, esto acaba de… otro punto para Ravenclaw! ¡20-0 para el equipo azul! ¡Vamos Gryffindor!

Las gradas de slytherin estaban llenas de alegría por ver a Gryffindor hundirse, y ni qué decir de las de Ravenclaw. Gryffindor rechinaba los dientes. Por otra parte, Harry y Ginny estaban cogidos de la mano sin dejar de observar a su hijo Albus a ver si encontraba la snitch, pero no había ni rastro. Lorelain tampoco las encontraba. Ted Lupin y Victoire estaban junto a James, Amelie, Lily y Hugo.

Lily Potter lleva la quaffle, Scarlett intenta arrebatársela, pero se la pasa justo a tiempo a Rose Weasley. Esta se la pasa a Clark, ¡vamos Daniel! Y… ¡falla! ¡Chris Tara tira la quaffle, se la pasa a Scarlett, Will avanza hasta la portería opuesta, se la pasa a Juliet, Juliet a Claire… y Daniel se la arrebtaa, empieza otra carrera hacia los aros que protege Tara, Clark se la pasa a Potter y… ¡MARCA! 40-10 para Ravenclaw.

El partido continuó. La gente se preguntaba qué le ocurría al capitán de Gryffindor que siempre había parecido tan seguro y ahora solo había parado dos goles. Albus se acercó a Alex, que seguía sin ver la snitch y le gritó:

-¡Wood, tranquilízate! ¡Ya sé que mi hermano no es el golpeador esta vez, pero podemos ganar, no te preocupes!

Alex asintió y Albus se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver un rastro dorado, el cual persiguió. Bennet que estaba en la otra punta también lo vio, y ambos comenzaron a perseguirlo. Potter sabía que esta vez no le pasaría como en el partido de Hufflpeuff en el que la snitch le llegó a las manos por voluntad propia, pero estaba deseando que algo pasara para que ganaran el partido, y debían hacerlo…

-¡Tara ha fallado y Weasley ha marcado otro tanto! ¡30-80 para Ravenclaw! Scarlett tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Claire, que se la pasa a Juliet, ¡vaya! ¡Otra vez la jugada de las gemelas! Avanzan por el campo, cada una por un lado, pasándose la quaffle tan rápido que es imposible de ver, ¡qué compenetración! ¡Se acercan a los aros! La tiene Juliet-Claire-Juliet-Claire-Juliet y… ¡Claire marca! 30-80… Wood está estresado. Se la pasa a Potter, Lily a Daniel, Daniel continúa solo, se acerca a las porterías y… ¡marca! ¡Buena jugada, despiste a tope! ¡La tiene Juliet, Se la pasa a… ¡Rose se la ha robado! Y se aproxima hacia Chris Tara, pero… ¡oh, no! ¡Una bludger lanzada por Efron, el capitán del equipo azul se la arrebata! Scarlett continúa solo y… ¡lanza! ¡Bien! ¡Wood ha parado el ataque!

Habían perdido otra vez el rastro de la pequeña pelota. Remontaron el vuelo, pero seguían sin divisar la snitch, ¡demonios! Otra vez se había perdido. Albus decidió dar un rodeo al estadio… Lorelain le seguía de cerca. Albus estaba dispuesto a engañarla, la miró de reojo. No vio la pelota, pero se lanzó hacia abajo. Bennet le perseguía muy de cerca con su Nimbus 2005. Se metió por debajo de las gradas, para comprobar si la chica le perseguía, y así fue. Por ahora no podía salir de allí… buscaba una salida para despistarle y que Lorelain quedara atrás, pero aún era pronto… Por fuera se escuchaban los comentarios de Fred Jordan y los zumbidos que pegaban las escobas al chocar contra el viento. Los ruidos que producían las bludgers y… los tantos del equipo contrario.

-¡120-50 para Ravenclaw! ¡Vaya, señores, parece que Bart Simpson se ha enfadado con Gerdel! Wood les grita que presten atención a las bludgers que se les acerca pero… ¡oh no! ¡Una bludger tirada por Rolly Mallorius derriba al guardián de gryffindor de la escoba! ¡Ahora Gryffindor se ha quedado sin guardián! ¡Claire se acerca a los aros, se la pasa a Scarlett, lanza y… ¡Lomenus le tira una bludger y pasa la quaffle a Potter! Lily tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Rose, Rose a Daniel, Clark a Potter, Potter a WEasley y… ¡marca! ¡120-60 y los buscadores siguen sin aparecer! ¡Oh no, un momento! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Albus Potter ha reaparecido en el campo desde debajo de las gradas y Bennet no le sigue!

En ese momento, Albus había aprovechado un espacio que había entre las vigas de las gradas subterráneas para salir al estadio y había dejado a Bennet atrás, cuyo palo de escoba se había estrellado contra la astillada madera y había quedado atrapado.

Tendría que tener cuidado ahora que el partido estaba en sus manos por ahora. Ravenclaw aprovecharía para marcar tantos goles como pueda para vencer o eso parecía, no contaba con que su prima tenía un pretendiente en el equipo contrario.

-¡Sacerlett tiene la quaflle, Weasley le viene de frente, dispuesta a arrebatársela! Scarlett duda, pero... ¡increible! ¡Le ha dado la quaffle a Weasley! La chica parece haberle guiñado un ojo ¡oh, señores, parece que este partido también tiene amor entre los propios rivales!

Scorpius gruñó desde su posición y deseó tirarle una piedra a Scarlett para que se cayera de la escoba, que lucía una tonta y ridícula sonrisa en ese momento y veía como se alejaba la chica y marcaba un gol en la portería.

Chris Tara, al cual le había marcado Rose un gol empezó a gritar al moreno que hacía oidos sordos a las réplicas que él y su capitán le hacían. El partido se estaba alrgadno demasiado y Albus segía sin encontrar la snitch. Ravenclaw les tomaban una clara ventaje en tantos marcados y el chico temía que Bennet se recuperara y pudiera coger la snitch.

-¡Scarlett marca! ¡200-90 para Ravenclaw!

Albus rechinó los dientes, ¡oh! Había visto un rastro doraqdo, lo persiguió como si la vida le fuera en ello. Notó que una bludger le rozaba el brazo, tuvo que mirar para atrás para darse cuenta de que Eko le lanzaba una bludger que casi le daba en la cabeza si no fuera porque se agachó hasta pegar la barbilla en su escoba. Con ello aumentó la velocidad de la escoba y se colocó detrás de la snitch. Pero... notaba otro zumbido cerca de él y no era una bludger.

-¡Te vas a enterar, Potter!

-¡No es mi culpa que hayas caído en la trampa, Bennet! ¿Te has hecho daño?

La chica gruñó e intentó adelantarse al moreno pero este apresuró su escoba y no perdía la vista de la snitch.

-¡Los dos buscadores siguen la snitch con ansia! ¿Quién la conseguirá? ¡Lorelain se conozca paralelamente a la escoba de Potter! ¡Parecen discutir!

Bennet empujó a Albus pero el chico no perdió el equilibrio, pero sí ralentizó un poco el ritmo. Frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas se convirtieron en una sola línea para concentrarse en que su Saeta consiguiera la velocidad que necesitaba para alcanzar la pequeña pelota.

-¡No voy a seguirte el juego! ¡No pienso derribar a una chica de su escoba!

-¡Pues yo no seré tan considerada! - le empujó de nuevo pero Albus se mantuvo sereno.

-Creo que he sobrestimado tu inteligencia de Ravenclaw, Bennet! Pensé que no me seguirías. La jugada me ha salido bien, no es mi culpa.

La chica le dio otro empujón y siguió agitando su escoba para que se apresurara. En ese momento, Albus alargó la mano para coger la snitch. Lorelain apresuró su escoba adelantando a la de su rival. El gryffindor vio de reojo que una bludger lanzada por Mallorius iba directo hacia él, quitó la mano y retrocedió, haciendo chocar la pelota contra la escoba de la chica, a la cual derribó y cayó al suelo en una dura caída.

Albus sonrió, ya sí que estaba libre de culpa, tan solo era más astuto que inteligente. Apresuró su escoba. La snitch ya estaba lejos, pero aún la podía ver. Cogió rapidez en el vuelo. Las bludgers le rozaban.

¡Bart Simpson lanza bludgers contra los golpeadores que en este momento están discutiendo por el lanzamiento hacia su propia buscadora! ¡El partido está muy reñido, señores! ¡Parece que Wood se ha reincorporado al partido! ¡240-120 para Ravenclaw! Albus se acerca a la snitch, la tiene muy cerca, señores.

Las gradas estaban atentas. La gente en pie, el estadioestaba sumido en una profunda concentración y atención. Los Gryffindors no paraban de vitorear y animar a Albus.

-¡Ravenclaw marca, Will Scarlett ha marcado una quaffle a Wood que estaba distraido por su buscador! ¡250-120!

Albus se detuvo en seco, hizo unas cuentas rápidas en su mente. Todavía no quería coger la snitch. Recordó que Alex quería tomar al menos 30 puntos de ventaja. Dio una vuelta hacia atrás, Bennet estaba tirada en el campo, siendo atendida.

-¡Lily Potter marca otro tanto!

Albus siguió a la snitch, su hermana lo estaba haciendo bien y... ¡Wood acababa de parar otra quaffle! Parece que ahora era cuando el partido se estaba poniendo de verdad reñido y el capitán de Gryffindor estaba reaccionando. Echó un vistazo. Lorelain se incorporaba de nuevo al partido. Apresuró la escoba. Tenía la snitch muy cerca, demasiado cerca... ¡Una bludger lanzada por Eko le derribó de la escoba.

Un "¡Oh!" cargado de decepción recorrió la mitad de las gradas... pero pronto vitorearon todos. Los del equipo de gryffindor miraron asustados hacia la snitch, pero no había rastro de ella. Miraron a la túnica azul de Lorelain que se había girado sorprendida porque no entendía lo que pasaba. Si ella tampoco tenía la snitch... Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Albus que yacía en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la pequeña pelota dorada en las manos. Se levantó a duras penas y la alzó por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡ALBUS POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH ANTES DE QUE LA BLUDGER LE DERRIBARA, 150 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR, HAN GANADO EL PARTIDO, Y LA GRAN FINAL DE ESTE AÑO! ¡VIVA GRYFFINDOR!

El campo estalló en vítores de alegría. Los componentes del equipo se apresuraron hacia su salvador. Le abrazaron con fuerza. De las gradas comenzó a emanar una marea roja... los alumnos de Gryffindor acudían a ver a los protagonistas del partido. Albus no veía nada. Solo sentía brazos, pectorales, pechos... Por fin consiguió abrirse paso entre la marabunta y consiguió divisar al equipo de Ravenclaw que estaba tirado en el suelo con caras de decepción y tristes. Alex le cogió por los hombros.

-Vamos a estrecharles las manos, anda campeón.

El moreno asintió, que seguía despeinado y sofocado por los abrazos que había sufrido. Rose, Lomenus Gerdel, Lily, Simpson y Clark iban detrás. Se presentaron frente a los Ravenclaw y Eko Efron se incorporó y se situó frente a Wood. Ambos eran igual de altos.

-Ha sido un buen partido, Wood.

-Habéis jugado muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se sonrieron y se dieron la mano. Luego, uno a uno fueron pasando por todos los jugadores. Albus se detuvo en Lorelain. La chica, de sexto y cuyo pelo moreno estaba recogido en una bonita cola y el flequillo le caía media abierto por la cara a causa del sudor, le estrechó la mano con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no he sido yo.

-Has jugado bien, a pesar de que solo seas un crío.

-Solo nos llevamos un año, Bennet.

-Pero yo estoy en Ravenclaw. - Albus se quedó confuso, ¿a qué venía esa contestación?

-Pues no te ha servido de nada en este partido.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Has jugado bien, Potter. - el chico rió, no entendía esos cambios de humor de la chica.

-Y tú también, a pesar de... haber sufrido tanto... Espero que te recuperes de tus dos caídas y que aprendas a ser menos torpe.

El gesto de la chica cambió a otro de enfado, pero Albus le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más bonitas y se marchó de allí. Ahora tocaba recoger la copa que McGonagall tenía preparada en el centro del campo. Todo el equipo acudió hasta allí, rodeados de todos los componentes de sus casas. Fueron psando uno a uno, estrechando la mano a los profesores y a los jefes de cada casa que se situaban junto a la directora. Los 7 jugadores no podían separar su vista del poste donde descansaba la copa de quidditch en cuya plata estaba grabado el nombre de Gryffindor y el año 2021.

-¡Este año, los ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch es el equipo de Gryffindor! - anunció la directora, y le hizo un gesto a Alex para que alzara la copa entre sus manos.

Los vítores resonaron de nuevo, mientras se pasaban la copa d ejugador en jugador y la miraban con detalle. Era una ilusión poder tocar esa maravillosa copa. Unos cañones de confeti explotaron alrededor de la tarima en la que estaban los campeones. Las gradas de Hufflepuff aplaudían contentas, las de Ravneclaw a medias, peor bhubiera sido que ganara el tramposo equipo de slytherin, cuyas gradas ya estaban vacías de todo alumno.

Las felicitaciones no cesaron ni al salir del estadio. Nada más salir del estadio. Sus padres junto con Ted y Vicky les esperaban allí. Después de unas agradables noticias que recibieron toda la familia, los chicos se marcharon con la copa en alto hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

-¿Y vosotros? - les dijo Vicky divertida.

Les preguntaron los cuatro adultos a Amelie y James que se habían quedado parados junto a ellos.

-¿Por qué no vais con ellos? ¡Vamos, habéis ganado la copa!

Rió Ted que le dio una fuerte palmada a James en al espalda, pero este no se movió. Amelie estaba blanca, junto a él.

-James, ¿qué has hecho? - le dijo su padre serio.

-Esto... Amelie y yo queríamos deciros algo...

Ginny y Victoire se miraron a la vez, la misma sucia y mala idea se les pasó por la mente, las dos negaron con la cabeza y miraron a la pareja. El joven tomó la mano de la pelirroja y ambos miraron a Harry que era el que estaba más cerca a ellos. Ted parecía igual de sorprendido que su novia y Ginny. Sus ojos, normalmente violetas, se tornaron de un color rojo, igual que su corazón, que estaba en ese momento acelerado y no paraba de latir en su interior.

-No creo...

-Amelie y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**SAMARA:** Tachaaaaan!! hehehe me alegrod e que te haya gustado la historia de Alex. La verdad es que el nombre de Kate para su madre le vino al pelo si me guio or la serie de Perdidos =P Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste aunque no tenga tanto contenido interesante jeje, un besitoo y muchas gracias!! ^^

**SOL: **Solesitaaaaa!!! Juas, se lo han dixo a sus padres!?! q, como t kedas?! ha recuperado sus recuerdos con fuerza, verdad? xDD la proxima semana subire el siguiente hehe, espero q t siga gustando y muuuchas gracias x comentar ^^

**LUNA:** Hahaha, sisi las sagitarianas las mejores, hombre... yo lo de Alex no lo haria, afrontaria con lo heCHo, pecho, pero lo hizo xa salvar su relacion cn ¨James. Lo quiere demasiado como para perderlo del todo y ademas no quiere vivir lo mismo q le paso a su apdre!! Asi que prefiere hacer oidos sordos y ojos ciegos, por ahora.... En cuanto a Rose y Scorpius siguen en el mismo plan, a no ser q Scorpius espabile de una vez y haga algooo!!! jaja me alegro de q te haya gustadoo!! muchas graciasss ^^


	22. James

**CAPITULO 22: James**

Harry y Ginny rieron divertidos, aquello tenía que ser una inocentada; pero al ver las caras de James y Amelie… dejaron de mostrar su sonrisa graciosa y miraron a Ted y Victoire. La chica permanecía mirando a la pareja tapándose la boca con las manos y Ted negaba, incrédulo, con la cabeza mirando a su primo.

-No… no puede ser…

Harry reía nerviosamente, volviéndose hacia su hijo. No sabía ni qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Eso no era real, no… Todo aquello era una broma. Se había quedado sin habla por un momento.

-James… - Ginny se adelantó - ¿qué… qué…? – su madre no podía articular palabra, aquello era una estúpida broma… ¿o no?

El aludido fue a hablar pero Amelie lo interrumpió.

-No, no es una broma como estáis pensando. Es verdad… y… estamos muy… enamorados – la chica ruborizó de inmediato expresándose con inseguridad.

James la miró de reojo. Aunque sus padres no lo aceptaran, ellos seguirían con su relación. Costase lo que costase, nadie los separaría.

-¡James! – gritó el metamorfomago

-¡Amelie!

-¡Estáis locos! –exclamó Ginny

-¿¡Pero qué coño se os pasa por la cabeza!? – pudo decir Harry por primera vez acercándose hasta James verdaderamente conmocionado

-¡Sois primos! – replicó su mujer

-¡¿En qué estáis pensando!? ¡Idiotas!

Harry y Ginny estaban a dos palmos de ellos de distancia, por poco se los comen. Amelie retrocedió un poco pero James se mantuvo firme e hizo frente a su padre que le cogió del cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

-¡Dime que es mentira!

-¡No! Es verdad. Aunque… seamos primos, esto es verdad.

-¡Harry suéltale! – le dijo Ginny.

Amelie estaba ocupada mirando a su hermana que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

-Es que esto… no puede ser verdad.

-¿¡Desde cuando!?

-¿Desde cuando qué? – le preguntó Amelie a su tía.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Desde el año pasado.

Victoire ahogó un grito.

-¡Eso es imposible, James!

Amelie intervino callando a James.

-Estamos enamorados desde el año pasado, pero hemos empezado hace…

-Desde que llegué, ya lo formalizamos completamente.

-¿¡Y se puede saber porqué lo sacáis a la luz tan pronto!?

-Porque sabemos que esto durará mucho, Ted

-¡Estais locos, definitivamente!

A Harry parecía que le había dado un infarto. Sus manos temblaban nerviosas y respiraba agitadamente… hasta que pudo atinar a decir:

-¡Vámonos por favor!

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no estoy bien, Ginny, joder!

Su mujer retrocedió un paso en cuanto Harry se encaró con ella. James no había visto a su padre tan enfadado como aquella vez.

-¡Tú! – Exclamó señalando a James - El mayor… ¡No podías haber elegido a otra que no fuera tu prima!

James y Amelie permanecían callados, asustados y agarrados de la mano.

-¡Harry, no te sulfures, por favor!

-¡Te recuerdo que a ti te pasó algo parecido!

Todos miraron a James confusos al ver el reproche que le hacía a su padre.

-¡Mamá era casi como una hermana para ti porque el tío Ron era tu mejor amigo, casi como tu hermano! A Ted le pasó lo mismo: Vicky era como su prima, y siempre se han llevado muy bien ¿Por qué nuestra relación no la podéis aceptar?

Los cuatro presentes se quedaron callados, Harry iba a gritarle de nuevo pero Ginny le tiró del brazo.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Porque vosotros dos compartís la misma sangre! – les gritó Harry sin poder contenerse y avanzando agresivamente hasta la pareja.

-Casi – recalcó la chica – Solo somos primos, no hermanos. Técnicamente nos podemos casar.

-¿¡Casar!? – dijo Ginny sorprendida deshaciéndose del brazo de Harry y adelantándose a él, señalando a la pareja con un dedo y con el ceño fruncido, mostrando una expresión entre enfado y alucinación que sentía - ¡Estáis pasando solo por el primer enamoramiento adolescente! ¡Lo que estáis haciendo es una locura! Os estáis… precipitando con todo esto – dijo coherentemente. - ¡Harry, vámonos! Ya hablaremos con vosotros dos… más adelante, ¡esto nos ha cogido completamente por sorpresa!

Ginny se llevó a su marido del brazo, tirando de él, que no se quería quedar con la palabra en la boca. Ted y Victoire parecían todavía atónitos, no podían creer lo que les estaba pasando. Otra vez se estaba repitiendo la historia, pero realmente… Victoire se volvió en el último momento y le gritó.

-Te escribiré. Quiero hablar contigo seriamente antes del concierto.

La pareja vio cómo los cuatro atravesaban la verja y desaparecían. Respiraron hondo y se miraron.

-Bueno… no ha ido tan mal, pensé que me iba a dar un tortazo.

-Yo también…

Se miraron una vez más y comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

-¡Esto es increíble!

-¡No creía que fuera a pasar por esto!

-¡Es demasiado complicado Amelie!

-Sí, pero te quiero… y con eso ya me da igual todo.

James la miró sonriente, la cogió de la cintura, la atrajo hasta él y la besó, en un rápido y lindo movimiento. Se separaron y se sonrieron.

-¡Me siento libre!

-Sí, quieras que no, nos hemos quitado un peso de encima. Ahora solo faltan mis padres.

James se quedó pensativo… y preguntó.

-Oye, ¿por qué tu hermana ha dicho que desde el año pasado era imposible que estuviéramos juntos?

**OoooooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

James caminaba por un pasillo, contento y alegre, al menos en parte. Se dirigía hacia el campo de quidditch para el primer entrenamiento del año, pero se encontró por el camino el cuarto de baño... ¡ay, menos mal! Estaba justo en el momento apropiado. Se metió en él pensando que si perdía un minuto no importaría. Estaba bajándose la cremallera del pantalón cuando la puerta se cerró. El chico se giró, asustado a causa del portazo.

-A-amelie... ¿q-qué pasa?

La chica permanecía con la mano en la puerta y miraba a su primo desafiante. El corto cabello le quedaba despuntado, creándole un aire más peligroso y provocador.

-¿Qué te pasó el día de las pruebas?

James recordó y sonrió confuso

-¿Que quedé como golpeador?

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso.

James sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella. Amelie dejó atrás su seguridad.

-Creía que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo el año pasado, ¿es que estás celosa?

Amelie bufó y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Entonces yo tampoco sé a dónde quieres llegar.

James la empujó contra la puerta del baño, acorralándola, y se acercó mucho a ella.

-Aunque ya no estés con Alex, seguimos siendo primos, intenta no provocarme.

-Yo no te provoco.

-¿Entonces por qué vienes aquí a preguntarme cosas sin sentido?

-¿A quién te tiraste? - le dijo sin rodeos mirándole con sus ojos fríos.

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Tan pronto me has olvidado?

Lo preguntó con aire chulesco, ni con pena ni con amor, sino más bien como una amenaza. James acercó más su rostro al de la chica.

-Sabes perfectamente que no... - le susurró casi sobre sus labios.

Amelie cerró los ojos y tragó saliva a duras penas. James se abalanzó deseoso sobre su boca y la chica lo aceptó sin ningún reparo. El chico sonrió sobre los rojizos labios de ella. Otra vez, esos besos. Durante la mayor parte del verano había estado observándolos sin poder probarlos y ahora los tenía otra vez bajo su dominio. Cogió a la chica por el trasero y la alzó, haciendo pegar su cuerpo contra la puerta del baño y dedicándole grandes y fogosos besos en su cuello.

Amelie echó la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando del momento, ¿es que aquel deseo nunca acabaría? A todas horas se daba cuenta de que pensaba en su primo, en él, en James. Era increíble... Su cuerpo resbaló por la puerta reseca por el tiempo y James le acarició los brazos por encima de su cabeza, terminando por cogerle las manos y estrechar más el abrazo que ambos se daban. Hacía presión contra ella para que lo notara... Amelie le despojó de la camisa y bajó dándole pequeños besos por el torso desnudo y marcado. James no dejó escapar las suaves manos de la chica hasta que esta las necesitó para dejar caer el pantalón al suelo... El chico soltó un ahogado gemido...

No tendrían mucho tiempo, el ensayo del grupo empezaría dentro de un rato, después del entrenamiento, y aún así dudó que llegaran a tiempo. Después de la última vez, ambos chicos tenían mucha pasión que darse. No sabían qué circunstancias acontecerían después que los pudiera interrumpir en sus propósitos de encontrarse de nuevo a escondidas. Pero los dos sabían que aquello no estaba bien, que solo eran unas hormonas que habían sido liberadas después de estar retenidas durante un verano lleno de tensión y atracción. A lo mejor después de este arrebato de pasión, el próximo llegaría mucho más tarde. Lo evitarían... aquella relación no podía salir bien, no estaba destinada a un final feliz, deberían desilusionarse de una vez por todas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooOoooo**

Los dos se dirigían hacia la sala común donde ahora estarían celebrándolo. Amelie estaba deseando hablar con Alex. Tenía una cosa muy importante que decirle. No llegaron a la sala pues cuando estaban subiendo el último tramo de la escalera que se dirigía hacia ella, una marabunta de alumnos felices y gritando salieron del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Su líder era el mismo Wood cuyas manos sostenían la copa por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Vamos al Comedor! - les gritaron

-¡Alex, tengo que hablar contigo!

-¡Luego! - le dijo él a medida que bajaban las escaleras.

James y Amelie se miraron confusos y albus les agarró a ambos de los hombros.

-¡Después de comer todos juntos celebraremos la victoria, pero ahora, abajo!

Los empujó escaleras abajo y todo Gryffindor se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff sonreían por la felicidad que inundaba a toda la casa roja, Ravenclaw los miraban con cierta envidia, y Slytherin con indiferencia. En cuanto Alex terminó de comer, que se tomó su tiempo ya que estaba muy contento riéndose entre Albus y Bart, los tres se levantaron, cogieron la copa y se dirigieron a la sala común que para cuando llegaron estaba ya llena de alumnos deseosos de una buena fiesta.

Por otra parte, la mesa del Comedor fue quedando vacía poco a poco. Eddy le advirtió a James y Amelie que seguramente esa noche tendrían que actuar en la misma sala común para satisfacer a sus propios compañeros de casa. El chico dijo que sí con la boca llena de carne.

-¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Lo sabías?

-Aprendí del mejor.

Eddy se rió y se fue, más tarde, Cloe, Boone, Rose y Lucy se levantaron, dejando a la pareja sola. El chico se fijó que cuando su prima desapareció del comedor, Scorpius Malfoy le miraba atentamente. Un recuerdo fugaz le pasó por la mente. "Necesito un aliado". James por poco se atraganta, la comida se le fue por otro carril a causa del brinco asustadizo que dio al acordarse de lo que el slytherin le dijo. Su novia le golpeó la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? - El moreno asintió con las lágrimas saltadas.

Amelie bebió agua y le preguntó algo, pero este seguía con sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué el chico había confiado en él como un aliado en su relación con Rose? ¿Fue para que no saliera a la luz que se había acostado con Gudrish? Porque lo de Amelie no lo podía saber... ¿o sí? ¡Mierda! Sí, sí lo sabía, se lo contó la guarra esa precisamente. Sabía que algo se le estaba escapando, que Malfoy llegó hasta él porque se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, sino... no sería tan malo que ella y su prima se enamoraran... ¡Le faltaban recuerdos, estaba seguro! Por que si no... lo que Scorpius le estaba haciendo era un chantaje... Miró a la pelirroja de reojo que le miraba expectante.

-James, ¿me estás escuchando? - el chico tragó la bola de carne con dificultad.

-Mmm... ¿sí? - Amelie suspiró.

-Te decía que si vamos ya a la sala común para celebrarlo.

-No... - dijo el chico después de pensárselo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prima y añadió remolón... - Quiero estar contigo.

La chica sonrió.

-Ya lo estás...

-Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres – le sonrió travieso. Amelie abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no puedes ir?

-No... - rió la chica -. No puedo... olvídalo, vamos.

James le cogió de la mano y la sacó de allí de una carrera. Llegaron pronto a la Sala de los Menesteres y ante ellos se abrió una habitación con una cama enorme y el suelo lleno de cojines regordetes y blanditos. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cortinas de color escarlata. James empujó a Amelie hacia el interior de la habitación y la chica por poco se cae al tropezar con los cojines de colorines esparcidos por el suelo. El joven le cogió en brazos a pesar de las quejas que le hacía ella y la tiró encima de la cama para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No, James, para! - reía divertida. -¡James!

El chico reía divertido y luego se tiró encima de la chica.

-¡Uy! ¿Eso qué es, el salto del tigre? - se burló ella.

El chico alzó una ceja.

-¡Qué bien sabes cortar la intimidad de estos momentos!

La chica rió divertida y él aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre su boca que estaba entreabierta. No le dio tiempo a acomodarse al beso que él le daba cuando notó que los fuertes brazos de James la trasladaban hasta la parte de la almohada. Se separaron ligeramente y los ojos oscuros de él la observaron con deseo. Rodeó la cabeza de ella con sus manos, acariciando el delicado y suave cabello pelirrojo. Sus manos descendieron poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura donde se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón ancho y caído que llevaba la chica pero esta le detuvo.

-No... no puedo.

James se retiró confuso y se incorporó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-James... soy una mujer y... - Amelie se cortó.

-Eso ya lo había observado hace tiempo, Amelie ¿te crees que soy tont...? ¡AAAAAAH! – el chico saltó hacia atrás, asustado - ¿¡¡¡¡Estás embarazada!!!!? - la chica rió al ver la expresión que puso el chico.

-¡No, James! Solo que… estoy en mis días…

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya sé! – respiró aliviado con una mano en el corazón – La chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y James frunció el ceño, ¿se estaba riendo de él? Luego no le importó.

El moreno sonrió al verla tan contenta. Hacía tiempo que su preciosa sonrisa no decoraba su rostro, y estaba orgulloso de ser él quien se la pintaba. De repente, la abrazó con fuerza y, del impulso, ambos cayeron sobre el blando colchón de la cama y empezaron a rodar por ella.

-¡James! Nos vamos a caer, verás...

-Somos croquetas... - dijo sin parar de rodar.

Pero los rodeos se cortaron, de repente se cayeron de la grande cama de matrimonio y la fuerte espalda del chico chocó contra el suelo. Su novia ahora no paraba de reír.

-Te lo dije

-¡Au! Aunque esto esté lleno de cojines... duele- dijo incorporándose un poco y mirando hacia su espalda para frotársela.

Amelie que estaba sobre él, cogió el rostro del chico con ambas manos y lo giró para que la mirara. Lo besó con cariño y James se echó otra vez contra el suelo. Amelie apoyó sus manos contra el fuerte pecho de él, se separó y lo miró.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

-Un idiota con suerte, entonces.

Los dos sonrieron... Después se tumbaron en la cama de nuevo, y mientras conciliaban un profundo sueño, Amelie apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de James que entrelazaba pequeños y suaves mechones del cabello de la pelirroja entre sus dedos cavilando sobre sus recuerdos.

-Amelie... antes me has dicho que... tú estabas de rollo con Wood y te liaste conmigo, ¿no?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, temerosa. Por suerte, estaba con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos de James y este no le vio la expresión.

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Nuestra relación estaba oculta por eso también? ¿Nunca se ha sabido?

La pelirroja se incorporó y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Sería un mal rollo mirar a Alex... y que él supiera que nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas. - Amelie tragó saliva.

-Sí, bueno. Pero mi relación con él… no era… nada seria… Además, Wood no es que te importe mucho, ¿no?

James miró hacia el techo, pensativo. Amelie temía la respuesta. Si el chico decía que sí le importaba, es que sus suposiciones no eran ciertas y recordaba a la perfección que su mejor amigo había sido su exnovio. Pero... si estaba en lo cierto y apenas recordaba que Amelie y él tuvieran una relación... todo saldría perfecto. Aunque ella se sintiera mal, estaría feliz porque James no recordaría nada de esa relación. Todo puede fluir con el tiempo. Pero ahora, en los recuerdos de James, Alex no era más que otro compañero de casa.

-No, la verdad es que no me importa, ni me ha importado. Mientras te tenga aquí no me importa nada más.

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron contentos. Los pensamientos de James volvieron a funcionar. Si Malfoy le había prevenido de eso... es porque no lo conocía bien y sabía que se podrían complicar un poco las cosas si Wood se llegara a enterar de que él y Amelie estaban manteniedo relaciones a escondidas. En realidad, Wood no era el problema, sino Albus y Rose... Alex solo se había liado 3 veces con Amelie el año pasado, según le contó ella, por eso él no lo recordaba, porque él no lo vio. Según ella, el capitán solo fue una tapadera para evitar las sospechas de que estaba enamorada de su primo. En cualquier caso, debería ayudar al slytherin. Le había hecho un favor al fin y al cabo... sí, le ayudaría a que Albus entendiera que su relación con Rose no era mala... pasando antes por su propia supervisión, claro...

**OoooooooOoooooo**

La felicidad y alegría se alargaron hasta la noche. La sala común de Gryffindor era todo un hervidero de emociones. Había alcohol de por medio, gritos, risas, tonteos, besos... Rose bailaba con Cloe y Lucy al son de la música de The Charmed Lions que en ese momento sonaban en la radio. Fred Jordan se hizo escuchar en medio del ruido.

-¡¿Por qué no nos obsequiáis a los de vuestra casa con actuaciones en directo?!

Muchos le corearon y apoyaron, otros gritaron de entusiasmo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella aparecieron James y Amelie. Alex se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Llegáis en el momento oportuno!

Anunció abrazándolos a ambos contra su pecho. James y Amelie se miraron por detrás de la cabeza de Alex un poco atónitos por el gesto del castaño. El alcohol hacía mucho daño... definitivamente.

- ¡Nos toca cantar y tocar! - añadió Luke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿¡Ahora!? - añadieron los dos sorprendidos.

-¡Sí! - Eddy se había acercado a ellos - ¡Ya os lo advertí! Por suerte habéis llegado justo a tiempo.

-¡Está bien! ¿Dónde está mi batería? - preguntó James impaciente y frotándose las manos.

-Tenemos que recoger las cosas en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Por suerte... yo ya tengo mi piano aquí.

-Y yo mi guitarra.

-Sí, Luke, pero deberás ir a por el micrófono – Luke miró a la pelirroja con resignación y la chica rio divertida -. Lo siento, tú también me tendrás que acompañar.

-Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando... - dijo con los hombros caídos.

Juntos salieron por el retrato y James y Alex se quedaron solos, mirándose un rato.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Alex.

De repente, todo el alcohol parecía haberle bajado por completo. James lo escrutaba con la mirada y el chico tembló un poco, ¿le habrían borrado todos los recuerdos? ¿Podría conseguir ser su mejor amigo desde cero? ¿O es que todos sus recuerdos, la pelea, el que estuviera saliendo con Amelie seguían ahí? ¿Habría hecho ella recordarle otra vez lo que había pasado o le había seguido la corriente? ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de lo que él había hecho? James le miraba serio y luego sonrió con la boca abierta, abrió mucho los ojos y gritó.

-¡NADA! ¡A ver si me invitas a unos tragos después!

Alex rió nerviosamente...

-¡Cl-Claro! - el moreno caminó hacia delante y Alex resopló aliviado. Por ahora, todo bien.

Los cuatro componentes del grupo volvieron poco después. Para entonces, había un mini-escenario montado frente a la chimenea. Eddy y Lucy ya estaban preparados con su piano y su "corto". James colocó su batería con magia. No se la había traído completa porque suponía que no cabría en la sala común con toda aquella gente celebrando la victoria sobre Ravenclaw.

-Siento comunicaros que no cantaremos ninguna canción de las nuevas. Esas se reservan para la semana que viene que es el concierto.

Una sentimiento de desilusión recorrió todo el grupo ante las palabras de Luke pero se animaron al escuchar el sonido de los tambores que James había empezado a golpear, pronto le siguió la guitarra y después Amelie y Eddy hicieron sonar sus instrumentos cuyo camino fue abierto por el bajo de Lucy. La voz de Luke se escuchó por su micrófono de pie.

_Oh, to hell with it_

_I'm gonna have a party x2_

**A&L:** _I had the blankest year_

_I saw life turn into a T.V. show_

_It was totally weird_

_The person I knew I didn't really know_

**L: **_Time don't move_

**A&L**_: We're the only ones who do_

_Bendin' reason_

_'Cause its all we hold on to_

_I had the blankest year_

_I saw life turn into a T.V. show_

_It was totally weird_

_The person I knew I didn't really know_

**L:** _And I was lonely (_**A:** Lonely)

_Thank god the band's doing well_

_But you don't own me (_**A:** _own me)_

_I'd like to return this spell_

_'Cause it's not my size (_**A:** _my size)_

_And your lies are so much bigger than my lies (_**A:** _my lies)_

_And your ties are made of things that shouldn't be ties._

**A&L**_: Oh, fuck it (_**TODOS:** _fuck it)_

_I'm gonna have a party x3_

_(Nada Surf- Blankest Year)_

Los aplausos inundaron la estancia. Los chicos estaban completamente felices y extasiados. Hicieron una parada para beber alcohol y animarse un poco más. En este momento, James aprovechó para acercarse a Rose. La agarró del brazo con delicadeza y la apartó de sus amigas.

-Malfoy me ha dado algo para ti.

La expresión de interés que tenía hasta ese momento desapareció.

-¿Malfoy?

James sacó una carta del bolsillo y se la entregó a su prima.

-Me he tomado la molestia de leerla – al ver la cara de enfado, sonrió con inocencia y la chica dejó de fruncir el ceño. - Él sabía que iba a hacerlo, incluso me dio permiso, pero solo y exclusivamente a mi.

La chica desdobló el pergamino y leyó.

_Mañana por la noche, después de cenar, te espero junto al sauce llorón que hay en los terrenos. No faltes, por favor. Tengo una cosa importante que decirte._

Rose volvió a doblar el papel y se quedó pensativa, miró a su primo atentamente y le preguntó, insegura.

-¿Seguro que era Malfoy? - James asintió con firmeza.

-Me la dio cuando llevaba la batería de camino hacia aquí, me pilló solo, los demás estaban por delante... por suerte.

Rose asintió y se iba a ir cuando su primo la agarró otra vez y la colocó de nuevo en su sitio con la fuerza de un solo brazo.

-No te vayas – dijo dejando caer la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte – anunció con un toque de burla en su voz.

Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo molesta y a la vez divertida y James sacó su lengua mientras buscaba con la mirada a Amelie.

-Venga, dime.

-¿Qué pasa?

Albus llegó interrumpiendo el campo de visión de James, que le apartó de un empujón porque ya había localizado a su novia. Los ojos cristalinos chocaron con los oscuros de él y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza apresuradamente y con cara de susto. Pero... con mala suerte, Rose percibió el gesto, ya que giró la mirada y vio a Amelie negando a James.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se apresuró a preguntarle a James sin dejar de observar a su prima que le había devuelto la fría mirada. Albus se percató de todo y alzó una ceja observando a su hermano, queriendo saber información al respecto

-Mm... esto... os lo diré mañana. Nos toca otra canción.

-¡James!

El chico se marchó corriendo deshaciéndose de la mano de Albus que intentaba agarrarle de la sudadera para que no se escapara.

-¡James!

Los 6 componentes del grupo se pusieron en sus puestos y James inició el ritmo chocando los propios palillos de la batería. Lucy y él se marcaron un solo hasta que Luke empezó a cantar la primera canción que él había compuesto.

_My love's like an arm chair_

_It's inclined to recline and sweep you off of your feet_

_My structure is perfect_

_There's no flaw in design_

Con un toque de guitarras y panderetas, Amelie y Luke combinaron sus voces en unas estrofas más melódicas:

_A decent buy for you_

_There's no rest for a luxury_

_There's no rest for me_

_Her eyes are watering_

_I said we're better off this way_

_Things change_

_It's happening everyday_

_He'll come and take my place and show_

_you things that I just couldn't face_

_We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong._

Luke volvía a cantar solo, acompañado de Lucy y James y con suaves saltos de cuerdas de su guitarra. Eddy se dedicaba a hacer del entorno un lugar en el que la música llegara a todos los oídos perfectamente sin llegar a despertar a la directora McGonagall o al jefe de la casa.

_Now that I'm used up and my arms start to fade_

_You can pay to upgrade or you can replace me_

_Finalize my demise_

**A&L: **_A new surprise for you_

_There's no rest for a luxury_

_There's no rest for me_

_Her eyes are watering_

_I said we're better off this way_

_Things change_

_It's happening everyday_

_He'll come and take my place and show you things_

_that I just couldn't face_

_We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong._

_Don't tell me the worst is over now_

_Don't tell me what I can see with my eyes_

_Don't tell me the worst is over now_

_Bend my will again then mend it straight_

_Her eyes are watering_

_I said we're better off this way_

_Things change_

_It's happening everyday_

_He'll come and take my place and show you things_

_that I just couldn't face_

_We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong._

**TODOS: **_And maybe I'll regret you (_**A:**_ regret you)_

_And maybe I'll regret you (_**A:**_ regret you)_

_And maybe I'll regret you (_**A:**_ regret you)_

_It's all in my mind _

_It's all in my mind _

**TODOS:**_ And maybe I'll regret you (_**A:**_ regret you)_

_And maybe I'll regret you (_**A:**_ regret you)_

_And maybe I'll regret you (_**A:**_ regret you)_

_It's all in my mind_

_It's all in my mind _

_(Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Love Seat)_

De nuevo los aplausos, las canciones gustaban y ellos lo sabía, estaban contentos con el resultado... Sabían que podrían llegar lejos, pero no hasta dónde. Por ahora, les gustaba mucho estar en un espacio pequeño, con gente a la que sabían gustar. Siguieron cantando toda la noche, entre bebidas, bailes y risas. Por suerte, Albus y Rose estaban tan borrachillos que no se acordaron de lo que Amelie y James les debían contar... Era hora de darse un buen festejo, aunque lo bueno sería el día del concierto, cuya espera, la gente la esperaba con ansias.

**OooooooOooooo**

Los de quinto estaban ocupados con los exámenes para los TIMOS pero algún dia lo deberían tener de descanso, así que ya estaban estudiando durante toda la semana, muchos para aprovechar, otros para intentar autoconvencerse de que habían estado estudiando cuando en realidad estaban pensando en el nuevo cambio que había surgido en sus vidas desde el domingo...

Rose caminaba con dificultad por las irregularidades del terreno que se extendían hasta el sauce llorón. Se apoyó en la húmeda y gruesa corteza del árbol el cual tembló y expulsó un sollozo. Rose sonrió con dulzura, pobres sauces... solo necesitaba contacto humano para que dejara de llorar. Miró en torno a sí... Malfoy no estaba allí... "Mierda" Había caído en la trampa... él no estaba allí.Se iba a marchar cuando dejó de tocar al árbol y notó que este no lloraba como de costumbre, cada vez que no le tocaban. A veces sus llantos se escuchaban desde el interior del castillo.

-¿Malfoy? - preguntó en voz alta...

Miró de reojo hacia un lado cuando una figura apareció de un salto enfrente suya. La chica pegó un grito y chocó contra el árbol al retroceder.

-¿Tan feo soy? - sonrió de lado.

La chica se tranquilizó cuando reconoció su voz, se puso la mano en el pecho para calmarse y jadeó.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Scorpius rió.

-¿Ya te ibas a ir?

-Pues sí, no te había visto.

-No has tardado ni un minuto en esperarme, ¿y si llegaba tarde?

-Tu culpa sería – dijo la chica despojándose ya de todo susto – Haber llegado a tu hora, no tengo que esperar a alguien que me ha citado aquí.

-¡Uf! ¡Es increible lo que te interesas por mí, ¿eh, Weasley?! - comentó sarcásticamente.

La chica rió, pero luego se corrigió y adoptó su postura seria.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Así sin más? Ni un... ¿qué tal, Malfoy, cómo estás? ¿cómo llevas los exámenes? ¿Tu grito ha sido el saludo de bienvenida?

La chica se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja... de repente escucharon algo detrás suyo... el sauce comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Malfoy se acercó hasta él y pegó su cuerpo al tronco, dejándose caer. El árbol soltó un sollozo y se calló. Rose se dio la vuelta para observar al chico. Se le veía tan mono... allí sentado, con cara de pocos amigos a causa de estar acariciando al árbol... ¡No! No debía pensar en eso... La chica se extrañó al ver qoe Scorpius ladeaba su cuerpo y miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? - dijo ella dando vueltas y mirando hacia todas partes, incluso se miró a sí misma.

Scorpius la señaló y le dijo:

-Estaba viendo tus braguitas... desde que llevas la falda corta, desde abajo se te puede ver todo – añadió con cierto aire de celos.

-¡Eres un cerdo! - dijo ella arrugándose la falda contra ella.

-¡Eres tú la idiota! - dijo reincorporándose y enfrentándola, le sacaba una cabeza o más de altura - ¡La que te disfrazas para parecer... – se detuvo, no lo quería decir - …no sé qué pretendes con esto, Weasley!

-¡Quiero que me dejes en paz, Malfoy! Escuché lo que le decías a mi primo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no es verdad! ¡Que solo lo hice para deshacerme de él! Además... vistiéndote así... lo que estás haciendo es provocarme más, aunque no de la manera en que yo quiero... - Scorpius se acercó y la agarró de la cintura.

Rose le miró con indiferencia pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al sentir otra vez las suaves manos de Scorpius sobre su cintura. Le apartó con rapidez, meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro y le señaló con el dedo, a la vez que hablaba seria y con decisión.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo esto, Malfoy?

-¡Conocerte!

Rose iba a responderle pero se quedó balbuceando, con la boca medio abierta, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Bajó la mano avergonzada y escudriñó al rubio con sus ojos claros. Scorpius se fijó en que la chica le miraba seria, con el ceño fruncido, como si con eso adivinara lo que estaba pasando por la mente del slytherin. El chico sonrió de lado y apoyó su espalda contra el árbol mientras cruzaba las piernas y se metía las manos en el bolsillo.

Después de un breve instante en que las dudas emergieron en la cabeza de la gryffindor, esta se acercó un poco más hacia él, como si con eso demostrara que no le tenía miedo.

-¿Conocerme? - Scorpius asintió con cierto aire de diversión - ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no te conozco y quiero hacerlo. - Rose alzó una ceja, dudosa y se cruzó de brazos adoptando su postura defensiva.

-Hace tiempo que te propuse lo mismo y no me hiciste caso, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora?

-¡Ah, no! - Scorpius abandonó el contacto con el sauce – Te equivocas, yo te dije que no podía decirle a la gente porqué ayudaba a Hagrid, en ningún momento propusiste conocerme. - Rose se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa...

-Entonces... conocernos te refieres a...

-Que me cuentes porqué intentas ser lo que no eres cuando como eres, eres tú.

Rose ladeó la boca, confusa, no había entendido nada. Scorpius se acercó un poco más a ella. A pesar de la oscuridad, Rose notó que se ponía un poco tenso y nervioso, un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas se había encendido. El chico avanzó otro paso, y suspiró... irritado, nervioso. Estaban demasiado cerca.

Rose pensó que si el chico se atrevería a besarla de nuevo no tendría más remedio que apartarle, por mucho que le pesara, aunque él hubiera dicho que las palabras que dijo frente a Albus era para deshacerse de él, ella no se lo creía del todo... o no se lo quería creer para que después se llevara una desilusión por parte del chico. El caso era... que se extrañó al ver a Scorpius tan nervioso, notó que sus manos temblaban... si solo iba a darle un beso no entendía porque se ponía tan agónico... él debería estar acostumbrado a seducir a chicas y que estas se rindieran ante él. Otro pensamiento mal para él, ella no sería como ellas, le diría que no si era necesario, pero... ¿sería capaz? Desvió la mirada para no caer en la tentación.

-Lo siento - Rose abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a mirarle a aquellos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban. - Perdón por lo que dije, ya sabes que no era cierto. No soy como piensas, aunque parezca lo contrario no estoy tirándome a cualquiera, es más, este año has sido la única chica con la que me he besado, y... sinceramente... - resopló fuerte y lo desembuchó todo – lo deseaba desde hace tiempo.

Rose se apartó un poco de él... no era cierto, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Scorpius se estaba... ¿declarando? A su manera, claro, todavía no le había dedicado unas bonitas palabras, pero... ¿¡Malfoy le estaba diciendo aquello, a su eterna rival!? No...

-No puedes hablar en serio... - dijo con sus ojos azules desenfocados pero sin dejar de verle.

Scorpius refunfuñó, se apretó las sienes con los dedos y la agarró de los brazos.

-¡Mira, me da igual que no me creas! Solo quería conocerte, no sé nada de ti, solo sé que me atraes y que... y que... eres inteligente, y guapa y... divertida, eso a medias... pero, si tú no lo ves por ese lado, si solo era un juguete para ti con el que te liabas cuando quisieras. - sus mejillas se teñían cada vez más de un color rojizo - Comprendo que ahora... que has experimentado este nuevo cambio quieras... aventurarte más hacia otros tíos... aprovechados. Te he citado aquí para ver lo que pensabas de todo esto, - Balbuceaba e intentaba no mirarle directamente a los ojos, estaba ardiendo - estábamos alargando esta conversación y ya era hora de poner algunos puntos sobre las íes, por lo menos yo lo necesitaba, Weasley. - Notaba como hasta las orejas se le ponían coloradas - Pero si tú quieres que esta... tontería de vernos a escondidas y demás acabe... está bien, no moriré ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes? Solo pensaba que si esto salía bien... podríamos ir a...

-Malfoy, cállate.

Scorpius enmudeció de inmediato. Había perdido. Se había equivocado con ella. Pensaba que ella le correspondería por todo, que se compenetrarían perfectamente, aunque sus familias estuvieran enemistadas, ellos se gustaban y podían enfrentarlas si su relación llegaba más lejos... pero se equivocó... Se llevó una mano a la cara, golpeándose por lo estúpido que había sido. Weasley... era la primera chica que le gustaba sobre las otras... y la primera que le rechazaba...

Se iba a marchar, no quería escuchar el final de aquella cita. Comenzó a andar pero la chica le agarró del jersey. Scorpius se detuvo en seco, viró los pies y se colocó frente a la chica cuyos ojos brillaban con intensidad. Sus pecosas mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas, lo suficiente como para que el rubio las notara bajo la luz de las estrellas y la brillante iluminación que imponía la luna desde el oscuro cielo.

-Me vestí así... para que otros chicos se fijaran en mí. Te odiaba demasiado por tus palabras... jamás pensé que todo lo que me has dicho fuera verdad. Quería... alejarme de ti usando a otro tipo de... chicos del colegio, pero me temo que la jugada me salió por la culata... Espero que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad, Malfoy porque sino... te odiaré siempre.

Scorpius no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de un instante de duda sonrió de lado y alzó la barbilla de la chica para que le mirara.

-Entonces... ¿esto es un sentimiento mutuo?

-Supongo – rió ella.

-Bueno, ya lo sabía... ¿sino por qué me ibas a estar diciendo todas estas tonterías, Pecas?- Rose abrió la boca, sorprendida y frunció el ceño, enfadada. Scorpius rió divertido - ¡Era broma!

La gryffindor se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza fingiendo el enfado. Scorpius le descruzó los brazos y los puso detrás de su espalda, divertido. Rose le miró mientras abrazaba al chico. Nunca se habría imaginado en aquella situación, pero le gustaba, se sentía protegida, a pesar de que él fuera su enemigo. Scorpius la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Rose se separó de su pecho y ambos se observaron con detenimiento, a los ojos... Ambos brillaban, el océano estaba vivo, lleno de olas, agitado por la empoción. La fría tormenta inspiraba calor... rayos de luz se entrecruzaban entre un fondo gris... Scorpius le cogió el rostro con delicadeza y le besó cálidamente en los labios... Un beso suave, para luego llenarlo de cariño, un cariño que habían necesitado desde el primer momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Los labios del chico atraparon los de Rose mientras sus sombras, que proyectaba la luz de la luna, se alargaban por la fresca y verde hierba de la primavera.

El sauce llorón había apagado sus llantos, incluso sin tener el calor humano que necesitaba. Quizás porque la pareja que se besaba junto a él transmitían todo el amor que él siempre había necesitado y ahora lo estaba contemplando en la piel de dos jóvenes alumnos que acababan de comenzar una bonita relación.

_**CONTINUARÁ:**_

**Samara:** Bueeeeeeeeno!!!!! POR FIN!! Ya se han reconciliado finalmente, la verdad es que no le he dado mucho bombo al nuevo look de Rose pero es que si no la historia se haria demasiado largaa, espeor que te haya gustado!! Y tambien las reacciones de Ginny y Harry, la verdad es que me costo describir esa escena... Mil besos y muchas gracias, como siempre, Samara!!

**Natys:** Hehehe, ahi tienes la reaccion, espero que la haya escrito bien, aunque no estoy muy contenta por el resultado pero bueno... Te hice caso!! Rpose y Scorpius ya estan juntos haha! Yo creo que Scorp ya lo paso un poquito mal, era hora de una buena y definitiva reconciliacion ^^ Gracias por comentarrr

**Luna:** Jajaja, mealegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te guste tmbien, y en cuanto a Alex y Lía... veras mas en el proximo capitulo, ¿que pasara?!? Tachaan! Por ahora los protagonistas estan siendo Rose- Scorp, y James y Amelie... por ahora esta todo medianamente solucionado entre las dos aprejas!! Muchas gracias por comentarme Luna!! ^^

**Sol: **Bueno!! ahi te dejo tooodo el capitulo dedicado a tus parejas favoritas!! Hahaha espero que te haya gustado, tanto la reconciliacion cmo la reaccion de Ginny Harry, ted y Victoire... porque la verdad, no sabia como describirla, me resulto dificil!! espero que al final haya quedado bien!! ^^ Un beso y mil gracias por comentar Sol!!! ^^

**Maria...Black**: Que nombre mas dificil tienes!! hahaha, no hombre, muchisimas gracias por comentarmeee, espero que te haya gustado todo! un besoo y que sigas leyendo!!^^


	23. Lía Gudrish

**CAPÍTULO 23: Lía Gudrish**

-¡Estoy muy agobiada, Cloe! ¡Las cosas no me entran! Ni encantamientos, ni transformaciones, ni nada… - la morena rió.

-Eddy ocupa tus pensamientos, ¿eh, Lucy? – la mulata se sonrojó levemente.

-Tampoco te creas… nuestra relación no va muy para delante.

-¿Por qué? Es Anna, ¿verdad? – Lucy asintió.

-Sí, cada vez que hablamos me mira mal, y porque no nos ve en los ensayos que si no… Vamos, que yo tampoco soportaría una situación así. La verdad, intento evitarla, pero todo sigue siendo igual de incómodo. Además, creo que él todavía no la ha olvidado…

-¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que eres un capricho para él? – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, la verdad… pero después de estar juntos casi un año, es difícil olvidar a alguien ¿no crees? – Cloe asintió suavemente. – Y lo que pienso es que… o me ha besado dos veces para olvidarse de ella, o porque tenía ganas, y no sé que es peor.

-¿Has pensado que quizás es porque le gustas y quiere liarse contigo más veces? – Lucy se quedó callada.

Venían de la biblioteca, de estudiar, camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Ignoraban dónde estaba Rose, pero sabían que Boone, Luke y Albus se encontraban aún en la biblioteca estudiando y que comerían más tarde.

-¿Y a ti con Boone, qué tal te va?

-Perfectamente – sonrió la chica feliz y contenta – Aún no nos hemos peleado, eso es buena señal, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis?

-¡Mañana hacemos 4 meses! – contestó sin dudar y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-¡Caray! Entonces os va muy bien, pero te digo que… - comentó entre una risita pícara -… las reconciliaciones son las mejores, Cloe. Además los enfados afianzan más una relación.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero por ahora… prefiero no pelearme, a pesar de que han surgido unos cuantos celos.

-¡Ah, ¿sí?! – Cloe rió ante la sorprendida cara de su amiga.

-Bueno… parece que se me acercan más chicos desde que se sabe que salimos juntos.

-Ah, claro, y a él no se le acercan chicas, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, pero yo no soy tan celosa.

Las dos comenzaron a reír pero justo cuando iban a entrar al Gran Comedor, un grito las detuvo. Rose Weasley se acercaba desde atrás, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Hola! – las saludó jadeante.

-¡Vaya! ¿Dónde te has metido? – Observó Lucy - ¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana!

-Ya, bueno es que… como no ha venido la profesora Patil me he tomado la molestia de estudiar en los terrenos.

-Habernos avisado, hemos estado en la biblioteca con los chicos.

-Es que... así me concentro más, Cloe. – La chica le sonrió.

-Bueno, como tú veas ¡Vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre!

-¡Sí! –contestó la castaña muy animada, que no le pasó desapercibida la mirada dubitativa de su mejor amiga.

Cuando Cloe abrió la puerta, Rose fue a seguirla pero Lucy la retuvo por el brazo.

-A mí no me engañas… - le susurró suavemente.

Rose se quedó como un palo tieso y Lucy la adelantó, no sin antes dedicarle una juguetona sonrisa.

**OoooOoooooo**

Alex bajaba riéndose por una tontería que había dicho Eddy mientras este se intentaba montar a caballito sobre su espalda. James bajaba más retardado, mostrando una sonrisa divertida al ver lo bien que se lo pasaban.

-¡Eddy, tío! – protestó Alex entre risas - ¡Tienes que adelgazar!

-Perdona, pero todo mi peso es músculo.

-Ya, claro.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír cuando de repente se abrieron a su derecha las puertas que dirigían a las mazmorras. Un grupo de magos, ataviados con batas blancas y pijamas azules y verdes, salían comentando algo. Venían de San Mungo, ya que Alex divisó la insignia que decoraba en la parte del corazón. Todos portaban una especie de carpeta, pero el castaño no se fijó en eso, sino en la última chica de la fila. Su risa se detuvo y la observó, curioso.

-¿Lola?

La aludida giró la cabeza. Era la enfermera que había ayudado a su madre en la operación de James, aquella con la que había chocado antes del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Kate Austen.

-¡Alex!

La joven salió de la fila para saludarle y este hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que siguieran hasta el Comedor sin él. Fue al encuentro de la morena y se sonrieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hemos venido a dar una charla a los de séptimo curso, por si quieren entrar en el Hospital y alguno quiere ser un futuro medimago.

-¡Ah! ¿Y… tantos sois para informar?

-Cada uno nos dedicamos a algo. Yo a tratamientos cerebrales.

-Bueno, eso ya lo deduje – ambos soltaron una pequeña risita.

-Por cierto… ¿ese que iba contigo era el que estaba…?

-Sí, es él.

La enfermera pareció mirar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, por donde acababa de desaparecer James, con desconfianza.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Alex interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡No! No, no pasa nada – dijo sonriéndole – Bueno… tu madre me dijo que te buscara, pero no ha hecho falta, te he encontrado a la primera – ambos sonrieron y luego ella buscó algo en su bolsillo. De él sacó una carta – Quería que te diera esto. – dijo tendiéndole el sobre.

Alex lo cogió y lo observó con detenimiento.

-Le dije que no quería saber nada más de ella. – Lola pareció un poco incómoda.

-No te habla de lo que pasó entre vosotros, sino de James Potter, sus recuerdos y lo que hizo. Funcionó, pero quería comentarte algo más. – Alex asintió y se guardó el sobre en la túnica.

-¡Gracias! – La enfermera inclinó la cabeza – Oye… ¿comes aquí?

-No, nos vamos todos a Hogsmeade y de allí a San Mungo, hay que seguir trabajando.

-Ah, entiendo – pareció un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándole con interés con sus bonitos ojos azules oscuros.

-Era… por si te apetecía que te enseñara mi colegio. No sé porqué pero me parece que no has estudiado aquí.

La chica rió divertida.

-No sé cómo lo sabes pero has acertado. Soy española, estudié en un colegio de magia llamado la Laguna Negra.

-¡Anda! ¿Y cómo es que viniste aquí?

-Siempre me atrajo Inglaterra, así que… sí, me apetecería que me enseñaras el colegio.

Ambos empezaron a reír mientras notaban que sus mejillas se teñían de un pequeño rubor. Alex alzó un momento la mirada y observó cómo Lía Gudrish, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta de las mazmorras los miraba atentamente, haciendo caso omiso a su amiga que intentaba atrapar su atención. Por un momento, los ojos de Alex chocaron con los de ella, con desafío, y el chico formuló la pregunta que esperaba la joven enfermera en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la slytherin lo escuchara.

-¿Quedamos a las 4 aquí en la entrada para dar una vuelta, entonces?

Lola abrió mucho los ojos preocupada por el tono tan elevado que había empleado el chico. Miró a todas partes, momento que Gudrish aprovechó para fijar su mirada de odio en ella, y, cuando vio que ninguno de sus compañeros rondaba por allí, mandó bajar la voz a Alex.

-No estaría bien quedar con un menor, ¿sabes?

-Bueno… - el chico le sonrió dedicándole una tierna mirada - mágicamente ya soy mayor, ¿sabes? Además, esto es una cita o no… según cómo te lo tomes.

Lola abrió mucho la boca sorprendida por el descaro del gryffindor.

-¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Tú? ¿Qué eres un enano?

Los dos comenzaron a reír y Alex le sacó su edad sutilmente.

-Seguro que no nos llevamos tantos años, a ver… ¡dime cuantos!

Lola se lo pensó y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-Veamos… mmm… Unos… 4 años, en realidad tres, porque los acabo de cumplir este año. – Alex lo pensó un momento y le contestó.

-¡Entonces tienes 21! – La chica rió y luego se giró al ver que una compañera suya la llamaba desde la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Me tengo que ir! Nos vemos luego, pero lee antes la carta de tu madre– El chico asintió.

-¡Te espero a las cuatro!

La chica desapareció por la puerta y Alex se quedó plantado en el vestíbulo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo que no sabía es que una chica pelirroja, que bajaba las escaleras acompañada de Juliet y Claire, las gemelas de Ravenclaw, había escuchado las dos últimas frases de esa conversación. Amelie se dijo que esta vez no dejaría escapar a Alex de su interrogatorio tan fácilmente… "Lee la carta de tu madre", ella, por suerte, sabía toda la historia que había sufrido Alex. La madre era enfermera en San Mungo, no sabía en qué se especializaba pero estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver con James. Alex había hecho algo, y ella lo sabía, y se lo sacaría, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Cuando esta se metió en el Comedor, el chico aprovechó para sacar la carta. La sonrisa se le había borrado en cuanto Amelie le dirigió esa mirada de desconfianza y llena de intriga, pero su gesto de concentración se acentuó más al observar el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. Se sentó entre dos escalones y miró al frente, por si había alguien que lo estuviera observando, de nuevo, contempló la carta, la golpeó contra su mano derecha, impaciente. Su pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo, nervioso, se pasó la mano por el mentón sin apartar la vista del pergamino, luego por el cuello y se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de patear con el pie. Finalmente lo desenrolló rápidamente para no arrepentirse:

_Querido Alex:_

_Te iba a enviar esta carta por una lechuza, pero le pedí a Lola que te la entregara en persona ya que ella se dirigía hacia allí. Para entonces espero que estés a solas leyendo, ya sabes de lo que te voy a hablar._

_Se que no he sido una buena madre, de hecho no he ejercido de ella, tan solo tus primeros 8 años. Espero que tengas buenos recuerdos de mí, a pesar de que sean pocos y de que todos se hayan roto por un grave error que cometí en ese período de vida… Nunca me lo perdonaré, Alex _– El chico arrugó el ceño, no quería seguir leyendo si la carta seguía por ese camino -._ Lo único que quiero es que tú y tu padre seáis muy felices juntos. Y, mientras pueda tener noticias tuyas, al menos una vez al mes… seré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ni te imagines lo contenta que me hiciste al enterarme de que tú eras el guitarrista de este nuevo grupo que tiene tanto éxito – _Alex esbozó una sonrisa. Hablar de The Charmed Lions siempre le alegraba_ -. Pero bueno, no estamos para hablar de todo esto, ¿no?_

_Te hago saber de que lo que me pediste… ya está hecho. Debo confesar que no me gustó, pero tenías razón, y más después de ver los recuerdos de ese chico. Tomaste una buena decisión, Alex y no quiero que te deprimas por pensar que fallaste en ella. Hiciste lo que debías, no pudiste retroceder en el tiempo, pero sí evitar algo que no hubiera estado nada bien. Debo informarte de que, por lo que hice, me podrían meter en Azkaban, perdería mi trabajo, me harían pagar millones de galeones a la familia de los Potter y que, con lo que hice, me salté unas ciento cincuenta normas del Ministerio y unos cuantos juramentos que nos hacen pedir a los médicos de San Mungo_, -Alex tragó saliva -_pero siempre puedes justificar los errores de los recuerdos de James Potter a un simple fallo en la operación. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti, espero que ahora no me traiciones, pequeño._

_Te quería proponer algo, que creo que sería de tu interés… Te comento que puedes venir aquí otra vez. Los recuerdos de James, los borrados a petición tuya y los que permanecen en su mente se encuentran aquí, guardados a mi recaudo. Te repito que tu decisión fue muy valiente y acertada, Alex. De todo un gryffindor, solo espero que pueda recuperar todos los bonitos momentos vividos contigo, porque merecen la pena. Si no llegamos a borrarle los recuerdos que tiene de ti y todo lo entremezclado con vuestro entorno, vuestra relación creo que no habría podido solucionarse; sin embargo ahora veo una posibilidad. De empezar desde compañeros… a mejores amigos, como antes. Lo que me comentaste, lo veo ahora mucho más soluble. Te deseo mucha suerte, cariño, y que si quieres ver algún día los recuerdos de James ya sabes a donde tienes que acudir. _

_Te quiere_

_Tu madre, Kate_

**OooooOooooo**

Después de almorzar, James se fue a la Sala de los Menesteres con Luke para practicar una parte de la canción que tocarían ese mismo sábado. Amelie se escabulló con la excusa de ir a terminar un trabajo de clase y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Por suerte, Alex estaba allí, despidiéndose de Eddy, el cual, también se dirigía hacia la Sala.

-Amelie, ¿irás ahora para allá?

-Sí, en cuanto termine de hacer una cosa – le contestó a Eddy, el moreno salió contento y ella se enfrentó a su exnovio. – Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no puedo.

-¿Nunca puedes?

-He quedado. – contestó secamente, no le gustaba cómo le estaba hablando ella.

Alex Salió del retrato seguido de Amelie que no paraba de hacerle preguntas.

-¿Que has quedado? ¿Con quién?

-Con Gudrish

-¿¡Gudrish!? – preguntó ella soltando una pequeña risita. – La verdad es que no me extrañaría porque os vi el otro día muy juntitos – se notaba perfectamente que a Amelie no le gustaba aquella chica para nada.

Alex resopló, cansado. Si tenía que poner a alguien como excusa sería la tipa esa, lo que no sabía es que Amelie contaba con su propia fuente de información.

-Sé que es la enfermera.

Alex se detuvo en pleno camino y se volteó para mirar a la pelirroja, que permanecía con una ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Crees que no sé qué has hecho? Sé perfectamente que te ha dado una carta de tu madre. Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella, y ella trabaja en San Mungo, ¿me equivoco?

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto – dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a andar de nuevo, mientras cavilaba toda la información que tenía Amelie.

-¡No me ignores! – la chica corrió un poco hasta ponerse a la misma altura que él pero el chico seguía con la vista hacia el frente – No sé qué habrás hecho, Alex, pero da la casualidad, que, desde que James ha vuelto al colegio, ¡no te recuerda! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho? Además… si pienso todo – dijo ella dejando de mirarle y aminorando la marcha para hacer unos cálculos – El miércoles de la semana pasada no apareciste en todo el día, ¿qué casualidad, no? Justo el día antes que le operaban, ¡Alex, te estoy hablando!

El chico se volvió y la enfrentó.

-¡Déjame en paz! Ese día estuve con Gudrish – mintió – Y yo tampoco sé porqué James no me recuerda, pero mira, mucho mejor así, además, con todo esto, podréis estar juntos., ¿o es que acaso le has hecho recordar todo?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita de decir eso!? ¡Era tu mejor amigo! ¿Es que no vas a luchar para que recupere la memoria?

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser TÚ tan hipócrita!? – le gritó. Amelie retrocedió unos pasos al ver que Alex hablaba desenfrenado agitando la mano por encima de su cabeza - ¿Qué más te da nuestra relación si eres tú la que está enamorada de él y no de mí? Nosotros dos no podemos ser mejores amigos si estamos enamorados de la misma persona.

-¡Tú no estás enamorado de mí, Alex, y lo sabes desde hace tiempo! ¡no me mientas para hacerme sentir peor!

-Eso no significa que te haya dejado de querer.

-Solo me tienes cariño, al igual que yo a ti. Confundes los sentimientos – le dijo con fiereza.

Alex le sostuvo la dura y fría mirada durante un momento y luego empezó a caminar.

-Seguramente habrá sido cosa de la operación… - fingió mientras caminaba hacia delante – Una persona después de tantos recuerdos no puede recordar muchas cosas, ¿sabes? O simplemente – pensó detenidamente sus palabras - está fingiendo… ser solo compañero mío.

-¿Insinúas… que después de la pelea que tuvisteis él ha pensado que sería mejor no recordarte? Porque está claro que no te ha olvidado habiendo sido tú su mejor amigo durante… ¿6 años?

-Cinco – le corrigió.

-Cinco, da igual… el caso es… no creo que James finja algo así… ¡y tú deberías ser el primero en saberlo! – la chica se puso a su altura otra vez y Alex le devolvió la mirada – No te ha podido olvidar a no ser que hayan manipulado su cerebro, Alex, y lo sabes perfectamente.

El chico suspiró levemente, deteniéndose, Amelie se situó frente a él esperando alguna reacción alterada por su parte.

-He quedado, ¡adiós!

Amelie se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando como el castaño pasaba de largo y bajaba las escaleras de camino al vestíbulo. Miró su reloj, eran las 4 menos cinco. Debería haber quedado con aquella chica morena que trabajaba en San Mungo, no pasaría nada si intentaba echar un vistazo. Estaba claro que el chico ocultaba algo…

Se ocultó tras las fuertes columnas de granito que antecedían a las escaleras del vestíbulo y ojeó la entrada, en efecto. Acababa de entrar la chica morena y ahora, la pareja, se dirigía hacia los terrenos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, bajó corriendo las escaleras pero se detuvo de repente cuando encontró que Lía Gudrish salía de su guarida, las mazmorras y también se apresuraba hacia la puerta. Ambas se pararon, mirándose de arriba abajo, la una a la otra, hasta que, reaccionaron, y reanudaron su carrera. Coincidieron en la puerta y se dieron empujones por salir la primera por aquella puerta tan inmensa.

-¿¡Qué buscas ahora, Weasley!? Si ya tienes a Potter, ¿qué más quieres?

-¿¡A ti que te importa, zorra!?

-¿¡Zorra!? Pero si tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

-¡Vete al diablo, Gudrish!

-Más quisieras – dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

Amelie la adelantó con paso decidido. Salió a los terrenos y vio que la pareja caminaba derecha al techado de enredaderas que había junto a la gran fuente de la entrada. Pero notó que un brazo le agarraba del suyo y tiraba hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Tambaleándose, vio cómo la slytherin la adelantaba de una carrera y seguía a la pareja. La pelirroja gruñó y se fue tras ella, cuando le alcanzó, le dio un empujón que le hizo desviarse hacia la derecha, ¡Aquello era la guerra! Gudrish aulló y olvidó por completo su objetivo, abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo. Amelie intentaba quitársela de encima, pero la castaña no la dejaba en paz.

-¡Deja de quitármelos a todos! – graznaba.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! – recibió un tirón de pelos y lanzó una sarta de palabras malsonantes. – ¡Maldita puta!

Rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar con uno de los muchos bancos de piedra que estaban esparcidos por la fresca hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Al recibir ese duro golpe en la cadera, Lía se levantó con el pelo y el uniforme alborotado. Amelie la imitó y ambas se quedaron mirándose, con las varitas en ristre, desafiándose con la mirada, mientras sus bocas entreabiertas no paraban de jadear al mismo ritmo que subían y bajaban sus pechos.

Sus miradas furiosas se vieron interrumpidas por el suave murmullo de una risa coqueta. Las dos miraron hacia su derecha ¡Allí estaban! Olvidándose la una de la otra, comenzaron a andar con paso seguro y muy sutil, casi inaudible. Cuando llegaron a la verde carpa que cercaba a la pareja, se agacharon, arrastrándose por la hierba, manchándose sus túnicas de un verde debido a sus gateos. Se miraron mutuamente, con rivalidad, pero juntas, pusieron sus oídos en la conversación que mantenía la pareja. Amelie se maldijo por no tener la capa invisible de su primo en ese momento.

-… ¡eso fue gracioso!

-Sí bueno, luego me avergoncé de haberte conocido así. – Lola rió de nuevo.

-La verdad es que nadie me había recibido así.

Alex se ruborizó levemente y Lola le cogió la mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla, la acarició suavemente, ganándose una tierna mirada por parte del castaño. A la joven le intimidaba aquella mirada, a pesar de ser la de un niño 3 años menor que él, pero aquella mirada miel… la absorbía por completo, olvidándose de la diferencia de edad y de que era el hijo de su jefa. Miró hacia abajo y murmuró algo incoherente para las dos espías que observaban por detrás de las piedras y zarzas que los ocultaban.

-¿Has leído la carta? – el chico asintió - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Supuse que me lo diría.

Amelie frunció el ceño prestando atención a esta parte de la conversación. Notó como Gudrish, a su lado estaba más interesada en si se oía algún ruido de un beso que de la conversación.

-Pero creo que es mejor dejar como están las cosas.

-Yo los he visto.

Alex la miró atento por si su mirada le mostraba algo que estaba deseando saber pero que sabía que no debía, por su bien…

-¿Y…?

-Si fuera tú… me gustaría verlos, pero eso sería ilegal. Tu madre te quiere mucho, Alex, haría cualquier cosa por ti, y lo sabes, hasta mostrarte esos recuerdos.

Amelie sintió que una punzada invadía su corazón. No, no podían estar hablando en serio.

-Ya… pero ese no es el tema, prefiero no verlos y quedarme con lo que no he visto.

Lola alzó una ceja y juntó más su cuerpo al de Alex.

-¿Y si esos te incumben y son de tu interés?

-¿Entonces es verdad que a todos los recuerdos de un paciente con amnesia le hacen una copia y lo guardan en un pensadero? – la morena asintió.

-Pero no me cambies de tema. Te estoy diciendo que…

-Ya sé lo que me dices – le dijo con ímpetu – Pero no quiero caer en la tentación, cuanto más me lo digas, más voy a desear verlos, y entonces terminaré cediendo. Quiero mantener lo que pensé desde el principio, Lola.

Lía hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de la chica.

-Hasta el nombre lo tiene feo…

Amelie soltó una risita y, por primera vez, las dos se miraron con complicidad. Luego siguieron atendiendo.

-… ¿entiendes? Sólo quiero que sepas que no hiciste nada horrible al tomar esa decisión, que no eres el malo de la película al pedirle a tu madre ese favor. Hiciste algo bueno, por el bien de ambos.

Amelie frunció el ceño, se había perdido un trozo de la conversación fundamental, ¡Tenía que conseguir la carta de Alex como fuera!

-A veces tengo dudas de que eso sea verdad.

Se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos. Gudrish se alzó por encima de las enredaderas que cubrían el muro de la carpa y vio con sus ojos verdes cómo estaba la pareja: Alex mantenía entrelazadas sus manos con la chica, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero entonces, ella desvió la cara hacia el suelo y añadió, sonrojada.

-Debo irme ya, me están esperando.

-No ha pasado ni una hora – se quejó.

Lola le sonrió con dulzura mientras se incorporaba.

-Pero mi trabajo es duro.

-Pero… ¿los sábados por la noche también trabajas?

-No, ese puesto está cubierto por otra gente – sonrió aliviada de no estar en esa situación.

-Entonces no puedes rechazar mi invitación al concierto de The Charmed Lions.- La cara de la chica se encendió.

-¡Es cierto! – Exclamó poniéndose frente al chico radiante de felicidad - ¡TÚ! Eres el guitarrista.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-¡Sólo os escucho por la radio! Pero había escuchado que el guitarrista se apellidaba Wood – le sonrió.

-Bueno – sonrió él tímidamente y divertido – Estoy contento de que no te hayas acercado a mí por mi popularidad.

-¡Já! ¡Qué creído eres! – dijo golpeándole en broma el brazo suavemente.

Los dos comenzaron a reír y Gudrish hizo una mueca imitando a la chica española. Después, viendo que la conversación estaba acabando y que no iba a ocurrir nada interesante, se separó del cerco gateando. Amelie, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y de que la pareja ya se despedía inocentemente, se apresuró a imitarla, hasta situarse junto a ella.

-¿Qué quieres de Alex? – le preguntó con calma.

-¿Eres su amiga?

Amelie dudó, a estas alturas, no sabía cómo era su relación con Alex.

-Digamos que solo me preocupo por su bienestar.

-Entonces eres de las que piensas que yo no le convengo.

-Pues no – Amelie respondió sincera y Lía soltó una risita.

-No sé qué tienen los gryffindors, pero estoy segura de que nunca he espiado a alguien como lo he hecho ahora con Wood.

-¿Quieres decir que te gusta Alex?

-No sé de qué te extrañas… si al fin y al cabo tenemos los mismos gustos, o me vas a decir que… ¿no sabías la relación que yo mantuve con Potter?

A Amelie le hirvió la sangre.

-Sí y no pienso esperar a que hagas lo mismo con Wood.

-Él es diferente.

-Lo sé, fue mi novio…

-No seas hipócrita, Weasley. Todos saben que le pusiste los cuernos con tu primo.

-¡Eso es una mentira que tú te inventaste para fastidiarnos! ¡Tú y tu dichoso orgullo!

-¡Yo no me inventaría algo así si no estuviera completamente segura! – exclamó la slytherin enfrentándose a ella. – Y en el fondo, aunque no lo admitas, ¡sabes que digo la verdad!

-¡Eres una niña caprichosa que quiere tenerlos a todos bajo sus pies! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡No te permitiré que Alex caiga en tus redes, se quedará con esa tal… Lola!

Lía hizo otra mueca de asco al oír el nombre.

-Tu queridito exnovio ya ha caído en mis redes – Amelie se quedó con cara de lela al escuchar esas palabras – Digamos que… solo una parte de él, y tranquila, que seguirá los pasos de tu actual novio.

-¿¡Cómo sabes…!?

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! La verdad es que… me gusta vuestra pareja, debes estar encantada por las noches, Weasley. Potter es todo un genio y sobre todo cuando…

-¡Oh, zorra, cierra la puta boca! – gritó furiosa.

Gudrish enmudeció, observó cómo la chica ardía de cólera.

-¡Sólo era… una broma!

-Vete con uno de tu propia casa, y deja en paz a los míos, tú con tu fama jamás conseguirás novio, solo obtendrás malas palabras por parte de la gente que te rodea, murmurando a tus espaldas…

-¡Eso no me ha importado nunca, no me importa y jamás me importará!

-Sí lo harás cuando te enamores de verdad y veas que ese te ignora por tus simples actitudes de niñata fácil y guarra que se acuesta y se la chupa a quien se le cruce por delante. Si es verdad que estás interesada en Alex y quieres conseguirlo como algo más, gánate antes su confianza. Así, como vas – la señaló de arriba abajo con desprecio – no llegarás a ninguna parte. Con eso solo te estás haciendo más daño. No sé de dónde has sacado la fuerza de voluntad para convertirte en esto, Gudrish. Sólo eres una niña puerca y despreciable que no sabe otra cosa que joder a los demás y abrirse de patas ante cualquier tío que tenga una buena…

-¡Para ya! – gritó furiosa.

La slytherin estaba blanca, pálida. Nunca nadie le había dirigido tan duras palabras. Amelie se quedó mirándola, esperando otro ataque por parte de ella, pero este no aconteció. La gryffindor dudó haberse sobrepasado con su discurso, pero se dio media vuelta para irse, ligeramente aliviada, dejando a una chica de 16 años completamente cao.

Lía se apoyó contra el duro y frío muro del castillo. Habían estado caminando mientras hablaban y la discusión terminó en las puertas del colegio. Resbaló por la pared, clavándose cada piedra en su espalda. Pero ignoró la molestia y se sentó en el suelo, derrumbada. La gryffindor tenía razón. Ella lo sabía desde el primer día que había empezado con su juego de mujer fatal. Pero nadie nunca le había dicho nada. Ni esas duras palabras, ni una regañina tan dura. Tal vez Scorpius, su mejor amigo… después de algunas noches que habían pasado juntos en la habitación de él, la joven sentía que el rubio era su mejor amigo, el más sincero y que siempre le había dicho palabras astutas… pero ella no le hizo caso. Nunca había hecho caso a nadie, hasta ahora. Con el discurso de Weasley se había dado cuenta de lo desdichada que era.

**OooooOoooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Recuerdas a Justin, el del verano pasado? Pues nos besamos otra vez, y no solo eso.

Sarah, una chica de tercero comentaba entre un círculo de chicas de segundo y tercero, sus aventuras amorosas. Lía escuchaba con atención.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-¡Sí! – contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Estás hecha una ligona!

-Es que eres muy guapa, Sarah – observó una chica de segundo.

La morena, que estaba sentada en el apoyabrazos del sofá se sacudió el pelo, presumiendo. Lía la observó con admiración. Los grandes y oscuros ojos de la morena estaban iluminados por la emoción de recibir tantos halagos. Su fina y perfecta nariz resaltaba con unos labios bien marcados que guardaban una bonita sonrisa. Montague un chico de cuarto se acercó hasta la morena echándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones estas navidades, Damon?

-Muy bien, Wallace, ¿y las tuyas? – sonrió coqueta.

La slytherin notaba como todas las chicas de su curso y de segundo la miraban envidiosas. Cuando terminaron su breve conversación y el chico se fue, una amiga de Lía, de segundo se atragantó con su propia saliva de la emoción al decirle.

-¡Se te acercan los de cuarto!

-Sí, bueno… pero los de Hogwarts no son interesantes… me gustan más los muggles. Les puedes sorprender con trucos…

-Pero… ¿qué trucos? Si fuera de Hogwarts no se puede hacer magia, Sarah – comentó Lía.

-¡Qué tonta eres, Gudrish! Eso sólo te lo dicen tus padres para que no hagas ninguna atrocidad, pero estamos en el 2017. Pequeños trucos de magia, inofensivos, puedes hacerlo mientras que no te vea uno de ellos… Pero claro, eres demasiado inútil como para saber eso.

Gudrish cerró su boca. Observó cómo la morena se levantaba y vio lo corta que le quedaba la falda. Lucía unas bonitas piernas y tuvo mucha envidia.

-Pero bueno… hay algún que otro alumno de Hogwarts… - desvió la mirada hacia un pequeño chico de segundo que jugaba con su varita en un rincón de la sala común de slytherin -… que merece la pena – Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se marchó del grupo.

Lía hirvió de cólera. No tocaría ningún pelo a Scorpius. Se levantó decidida y se metió en su cuarto ignorando las preguntas que le hacían las compañeras de su casa. Scorpius Malfoy… ese chico, se llevaba muy bien con él, de hecho, era su mejor amigo. Estaba más con él que con cualquiera de sus amigas. Y si alguien tenía que darle el primer beso sería ella, no esa Damon. Se observó en el espejo. Notaba que tenía ciertas ojeras, señal de que todavía no se pintaba. El acné recorría su rostro haciéndoselo más feo. El flequillo recto estaba abultado y su pelo ligeramente ondulado y voluminoso le caía por los hombros sin gracia. Eso la cara, no contaba con su vestimenta. Las rodillas quedaban ocultas por la falda y los botones de la camisa estaban abrochados hasta arriba ofreciéndole una imagen de mojigata. En ese momento recordó a Damon… ¡era guapísima! Y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser siempre fea y reprimida, además de tonta. Las palabras que le dirigió su compañera de casa le hirieron en el orgullo. Nunca nadie la había llamado tonta e inútil y su imagen en el espejo solo le hizo dar la razón a Damon. Estaba harta de aquella situación, desde que llegó a Hogwarts aquella chica había estado fanfarroneando sobre sus dotes de mujer, aunque no las experimentaba en Hogwarts, sino fuera. En el colegio sólo se limitaba a coquetear con todo hombre presente, incluso con los profesores, al menos eso era lo que los chicos de tercero le contaban ya que ella estaba en un curso menos que ella. Frunció el ceño, viéndose en el espejo. Se imaginó atractiva, estaba dispuesta.

Caminó hacia su maleta y sacó el libro de pociones. Buscó y rebuscó, pero no encontró nada… ¡tuvo una idea! Cambió de estrategia y se dirigió hacia la cama de Sarah Damon. Miró debajo de ella y encontró un montón de libros de pociones… Sonrió con astucia. Miró en la parte de estética de la mujer. Se llevó el libro y caminó otra vez hasta su cuarto de baño. Las pociones que necesitaba solo tardaría unas horas, a lo mejor, la que más precisaba requería un día entero, pero no le importó. Mañana por la mañana, de regreso de la vuelta de las vacaciones sería otra. Hizo una copia al libro con un hechizo y se dirigió al baño de Myrtle a elaborar su poción para que su cara quedara limpia de poros sucios y tener una bella melena.

Al día siguiente, su presencia en todo el colegio fue recibida con las bocas abiertas de todo el sector femenino y masculino. De hecho, Lía notó que Sarah Damon la observaba con cierto desdén y envidia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Gudrish? ¿Has ido a un lavado de cara? – rió la chica observándola de arriba abajo.

Lía se ruborizó, pero negó la cabeza, apartando de ella todo pensamiento. Tenía que enfrentarse a todo aquello ahora que había decidido pasar de niña fea y tonta a una adolescente linda…

-No, solo que una cambia.

-¿De la noche a la mañana? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Igual que tú – Sarah se quedó muda por el golpe.

Lía abandonó la sala común con una sonrisa triunfante y fue cuando Scorpius le agarró del brazo antes de que saliera.

-Pero… pero ¿qué haces así?

-¿Es que no te gusto? – le preguntó la chica girándose hacia él.

Scorpius permanecía con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver que su amiga daba una vuelta, haciendo que la corta falda se levantara con la vuelta y se le vieran parte de sus braguitas.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó con… Lía Gudrish?

-Sigo siendo la misma, Scorp – le sonrió dulcemente.

-Espero que sigas siendo tú porque pareces que no tienes 13 años, además, no me gusta cómo te mira Montague…

La chica se giró, observó cómo el chico de cuarto le miraba las bonitas piernas mientras se pasaba las lenguas por los labios. Lía sintió cierto morbo ante ese gesto, por primera vez, se sentía deseaba y fue entonces cuando tuvo la necesidad de competir con Sarah para ver quién ganaba a más chicos. Pero no lo dudó, Scorpius no se lo arrebataría, se darían su primer beso juntos y después… su amigo podrían ser de otras, pero de Damon no, jamás.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooOoooooo**

Todo empezó por un estúpido pensamiento de niña… Por ser la típica alumna fea y tonta que no fue lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar a que mejorara por sí sola. Tuvo que recurrir a la magia y desde que probó los labios de Scorpius no supo parar. La competición con Sarah quedó atrás. Estaba claro que Lía, con su nuevo pelo, cuerpo y rostro era mucho más guapa que ella. Aunque no hablaba tanto como quería, se dedicaba a ser más misteriosa… no quería que la conocieran. Eso se lo reservaría para más adelante cuando supiera que había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Pero, si era verdad lo que decía la gryffindor, ese día nunca llegaría y ella acabaría en la ruina. La culpa siempre se la había echado a la morena, pero lo que no confesó es que la culpa fue de ella, su mentalidad pasota, sus ignorancias hacia su mejor amigo y sobre todo del placer que sentía cuando estaba con un chico. No podía parar… ¿o sí? ¿Se acostaba con casi todos los chicos porque seguía pensando que tenía que cumplir su función de complacerlos para que su fama no quedara atrás y seguir siendo popular? Aunque no quería ser popular de esa forma… le hubiera gustado otra manera mucho más sutil, pero sabía que ya el daño era irreparable. Que la fama no dejaría de existir. Que seguiría siendo la zorra de Hogwarts que se acuesta con medio colegio. ¿Es que acaso podría parar aquello alguna vez si ella se lo proponía?

-…Debo intentarlo… probarme a mí misma… - se susurró ella insegura.

Se incorporó después de unos minutos, segura de sí misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Debería conseguirlo, TENÍA que conseguirlo y olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho. Había disfrutado, sí. Unas veces más, otras menos… o casi nada, pero lo había hecho. Ese período de su vida quedó atrás y ahora podía modificarlo en esos últimos meses que quedaban de colegio. Se propuso no enrollarse con nadie. Dejaría que los estudios y sus amigos ocuparan la mayor parte del tiempo, no se entrometería en la vida de los demás, y, sobre todo, ayudaría a Scorpius en su relación con Weasley. Lía pareció agotada de todo lo que se estaba pidiendo a sí misma, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien y por el de Scorpius, al cual había decepcionado mucho con su actitud y la había dado por perdida. Pero no, ahora era otra. No se dejaría llevar por las hormonas ni por pensamientos oscuros como el de sentirse mal si no obedecía la petición de cama de algún chico. Sería buena, a medias… porque por algo le habían destinado a Slytherin, actuaría a partir de ahora con astucia.

**OooooooOooooo**

**Natys:**Antes d nada, decirte q he leido alguno d tus fics pero no los he llegado a leer enteros y x eso no te he mandado ningun review, pero m gustan mucho! ^^ Bueeeno, la relacion de Rose y Scorp... aqui no ha salido nada pero en el siguiente, y el sguiente tienen bastante haha asi q espero q dsfrutes d este cpitulo aunq no aparezca anda d ellos jeje

**Wiccancat:** Hehehe, la verda esq a mi tmbien me gusto... un poco cursi pero bueno jaja, q no te terminan d cuajar amelie y james? ya m cntaras xq ^^**  
**

**Princesa Gryffindor: **EYY!! Me alegro de q te guste!! Y muchisimas gracias x comentar... eso de q te daba cosita.. de eso nada! m gsta leer cmentrios d todo tipo =) espero q te guste el cpitulo, un beso!!

**Sol: **JAjaja, no se si me pase cn la reaccion de Harry... pero vamos, ahi la cosa no se va a quedar jeje. Despues... Rose y Scorp... por fin juntos!! aunq en este capitulo no salgan mucho tus parejas fvoritas espero q te gustee!! =D un besito y gracias x cmentarr

**Mandy180:**Hehe, m alegro q te guste, y no dudes en preguntrme dnde ye has prdido q yo t resuelvo als dudas!! ^^ Gracias x comentar!**  
**

**:**Ala!! Me alegro de q te guste y q no lo puedas dejar de leer, jaja. La verdad es q tmbien me he dado cuenta de lo de Jmaes, y me gusta mas asi q el propio Albus, xq yo ya me he hecho su historia en la cbaeza... haha lo veras en otro capitulo ^^. Espero q te guste tb este cpaitulillo, aunq no aparezca nada d Jmaes-Amelie ni Scorp-Rose ^^, un beso y gracias x cmentaaaar


	24. Amelie

**CAPITULO 24: Amelie**

Amelie estaba en la sala común. Por fortuna, esta estaba casi sola. El grupo estaba ensayando, los chicos de quinto deberían estar estudiando para los TIMOS, los de su curso para el examen de aparición que acontecería en unas semanas pero a ella eso no le preocupaba. Estaba más ocupada en pasar desapercibida y colarse en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto para rebuscar entre las cosas de Alex, la requerida carta. Pasó entre un grupo de niños de primero y segundo y se metió en el cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, respiró aliviada. Buscó con la mirada la cama de Alex. La recordó perfectamente, así como la de James, aunque ella solo había mantenido relaciones con el primero en esa habitación circular. También la reconoció por el póster del equipo de quidditch que tenía junto a su cama. Se acercó hasta allí, y se agachó acariciando las mullidas colchas con nostalgia, soltando un suspiro comenzó a rebuscar en los dos pequeños cajones que había en la mesita de noche. No encontró nada interesante. Miró debajo de la cama, su baúl estaba entreabierto, lo abrió y removió todas las cosas para encontrar la carta. Estaba su escoba cuyo palo impedía que el equipaje se cerrara por completo. Había ropa vieja que Amelie no se la había visto puesta nunca. Hizo una mueca al tocar unos calcetines sucios y siguió buscando.

Encontró unos papeles esparcidos al final del baúl, metidos entre unos calzoncillos viejos. Los sacó inmediatamente y empezó a hojear lo que ponía en ellos. Había un pergamino arrugado, lo sacó del montón de papeles que había por el suelo, pero no… ese no era de su padre, si no de ella… ¿por qué estaba arrugado? Amelie frunció el ceño y cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría soltó todos los papeles en el baúl, y le dio una patada, haciendo chocar la tapadera contra el somier de la cama y cerrar el gran maletín. La chica se sentó encima de la cama de Alex al ver que era él mismo el que entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué… haces aquí? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño extrañado y ladeando la cabeza.

Amelie se recuperó del susto y dejó a un lado su alteración para justificarse.

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿A mí? – dijo el chico acercándose hasta donde estaba ella.

-Sí, ya sabes lo que quiero que me expliques.

-¿Todavía sigues con esas? – exclamó irritado desplomándose a su lado, boca arriba.

Amelie giró su cintura para mirar al chico y subió una pierna encima de la cama para estar más cómoda.

-Te conozco muy bien, Alex, y lo sabes. No me puedes ocultar nada – le dijo ella tranquilamente.

Alex se puso las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca y bufó.

-O es que también eres muy lista y te das cuenta de todo.

Amelie sonrió. El chico no la estaba mirando pero sabía que Alex sabía que ella le miraba con dulzura.

-También es una opción muy probable. – Alex sonrió mirando al techo. – Venga, ya, Alex.

Tras varios minutos de un incómodo y tenso silencio, el chico se revolvió los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó un pergamino. La chica lo cogió sin cruzar palabras con el gryffindor y comenzó a leer. Alex se incorporó levemente, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, para observar la reacción de la chica. Vio cómo esta cambiaba de nostalgia por las palabras de su madre a una de intriga y a una de sorpresa asustadiza al saber la verdad. Dobló la carta sin levantar la vista de su regazo y, concentrada, le preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es mejor así.

-¡¿Le pediste a tu madre que borrara los recuerdos de James de ti?! – Amelie había alzado la cabeza y se había encarado con el chico que asintió con la cabeza - ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Amelie, compréndelo, es mucho más fácil así! Para ti, para él y para mí.

-¿¡Mejor!? – gruñó - ¡Alex, le has quitado parte de su memoria! Bonitos recuerdos que compensan muchos más que esa estúpida pelea que tuvisteis. ¿Has pensado en que la gente no se dará cuenta? ¿Sus padres al hablar de ti?

-Para ese entonces yo me convertiré en su mejor amigo, y reviviré todos los recuerdos pasados. Sería empezar de cero, Amelie. Como retroceder en el tiempo, una segunda oportunidad para que ninguno de los dos cometamos ningún fallo.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras se frotaba la frente con sus dedos.

-Estás loco, definitivamente.

-No se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

-No, eso sí que no. Todo seguirá igual. Pero… hay algo que… me gustaría decirte antes.

Alex se asustó un poco debido al tono tan serio y preocupante que empleó. Se acomodó más y miró interrogante a la chica.

-James solo recuerda… una parte de nuestra relación. Más bien no recordaba nada, le dije que solo nos habíamos besado unas cuantas veces… - El rostro de Amelie se sonrojó un poco. – Y… ahora estamos saliendo, en serio…

Alex, por una parte, estaba contento ya que su plan había salido bien pues su enfoque era que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y fueran felices. Pero, por otra, le dolía el ver que su amigo no recordaba la relación que él mismo tuvo con Amelie y, en el fondo, sentía un poco de celos. Pero esa era una de las consecuencias que había pensado antes de tomar su decisión. El chico se irguió y sonrió como pudo.

-Me alegro por vosotros. Os lo merecéis.

A la chica se le cerró el estómago "¿Merecerlo?" No, ambos sabían que no merecían ser felices después de todo el daño que le habían hecho a Alex, aunque nunca se había enterado, o… Recordó la propuesta que Kate le hizo al chico y se asustó. Después de un corto silencio le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Irás a ver sus recuerdos después de todo?

Alex valoró la pregunta, le había estado dando vueltas a ese tema pero, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

-Me parece que… ya tiene bastante con borrar parte de sus recuerdos. No me parecería bien verlos también.

La pelirroja asintió más aliviada, se levantó de la cama y su mirada cristalina chocó con la dulce de Alex. Ahora que estaba de pie y el sentado lo vio completamente inofensivo e inocente. La chica se acercó hasta é y le dio un fuerte abrazo, gesto que sorprendió mucho al castaño pero que correspondió durante un largo rato. Cuando se separaron, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el uno del otro y ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

-Gracias por todo, Alex. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, creo que tu decisión ha sido la acertada…

Alex sonrió de lado, le cogió las suaves manos de ella y las besó. Amelie caminó hacia la puerta y cuando se iba a marchar se volvió.

-¿Vamos al ensayo?

Alex la miró de arriba abajo, analizando la pregunta. En el fondo, tocar la guitarra y entrenar para el concierto era lo que más necesitaba. Ya había pensado mucho en todo lo que había hecho ese día cuando estaba con Lola y lo habían hablado. Se levantó y siguió a la pelirroja, pero algo distrajo su atención:

Una lechuza gris picoteaba la ventana, pidiendo paso para entrar. Amelie esperó en la puerta mientras el chico fue a abrirla. La lechuza se posó en el centro de la habitación, sobre la estufa que humeaba tibiamente.

-Creo que es para ti.

La pelirroja se acercó, extrañada. En cuanto le quitó la carta de la pata la lechuza, esta voló hacia la lechucería. A Amelie se le encogió el estómago cuando reconoció la letra se su hermana en el reverse del pergamino.

-Alex, vete tú al ensayo… Yo no puedo.

El gryffindor la observó extrañado, y después de encogerse de hombros, acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta. El se escapó por el retrato y ella acudió a su habitación, en seguida, deseosa de leer la carta de Victoire.

Se tumbó en su cama y encendió una vela cuya llama alumbró la mayor parte de la habitación gracias a un hechizo que ella pronunció. Desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Amelie:_

_Bueno, como ya te dije, te quería escribir sobre todo lo sucedido. La verdad, no sé por dónde empezar, todo esto me parece demasiado… surrealista. Como ya supondrás, Harry y Ginny (TUS TÍOS, PADRES DE JAMES, TU PRIMO_) – Amelie hizo una mueca, seguramente se lo iba a estar recordando durante toda la carta-_ fueron a hablar con papá y mamá. No te imaginas cómo se pusieron, pequeña… Mamá por poco se desmaya. Estuvieron hablando todo el día, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? A pesar de que yo tampoco esté de acuerdo con tu relación porque SOIS PRIMOS, estaban exagerando demasiado, y no pude reprimir mi instinto de intervenir, como ya sabes. Les hice entrar más o menos en razón… No estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero te apoyo, porque soy tu hermana mayor. Y si es verdad que estáis enamorados… espero que las cosas os vayan bien y que no os estéis precipitando porque si no… no llegaréis a ninguna parte. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando te conté cómo empecé con Ted? Lo pasamos muy mal, aunque ya lo sospechaban de antes. Por eso, cuando James (TU PRIMO_) – Amelie sonrió, ya hasta le hacía gracia –_ nos vio hace bastante tiempo y se chivó, el muy malvado, no le dieron mucha importancia. Pero también era porque no somos de la misma sangre… Aún así, teníamos que anunciarlo alguna vez y no nos queríamos precipitar. Por eso nos esperamos a estar juntos varios meses y estar seguros de nosotros mismos… Cuando lo comunicamos, en parte, nos llevamos un poco de decepción porque no demostraron mucho interés, como si aquello no fuera ninguna novedad. No sabes cuánto nos costó preparar el discurso que teníamos para que al final dijeran "¡Ah! Pero si ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo. Pensábamos que era ya algo formal. Ya me extrañaba que no os besarais delante de nosotros ¡No nos hubiera importado!" _– Amelie comenzó a reír recordando la cara de Ted y Victoire cuando su padre dijo eso mientras ellos dos se presentaron en el salón, pálidos y nerviosos, con las manos entrecruzadas y recordando en sus mentes todas las palabras que debían pronunciar si estos se oponían a su relación. Amelie envidió que su relación estuviera tan bien vista. -_. Creo que tú te has llevado más tiempo con James (TU PRIMO), Amelie. Te conozco demasiado, en verano estabais muy raros, siempre os peleabais. Creo que había algo que se me estaba escapando de las manos, pero cuando ya confesasteis que estabais juntos, até cabos. Y lo enlacé todo. Sé que le pusiste los cuernos a Alex con él, y eso no me lo puedes negar. Entiendo que no hayas podido evitar encuentros furtivos con TU PRIMO, pues al estar enamorada se te olvida todo, lo que no entiendo es… porqué seguías con Alex y cómo James (TU PRIMO) podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo. Debe ser que vuestro amor es muy fuerte, y que os merecéis algo de confianza. Solo digo que, si estáis verdaderamente seguros de todo esto, Amelie, LUCHEIS. No importa la familia, ¿de acuerdo? Nos tenéis a Ted y a mí, y seguramente Hugo, Lily (HERMANA DE JAMES, TU PRIMO)… incluso Albus (HERMANO DE JAMES, TU PRIMO) y Rose pueden entender vuestra relación. Cuanto antes lo sepan, mejor, a no ser que lo sepan ya. Espero que me mandes novedades, pequeña._

_Mucha suerte._

_Te quiere:_

_Victoire_

_P.D: Me gustaría tener una respuesta tuya, a ser posible, una respuesta sincera. Te prometo que, si es necesario, la quemaré después de leerla. Pero, por favor, Amelie. Te tengo que entender para poder ayudarte._

Amelie apretó la carta contra su pecho. De acuerdo, le contaría todo, absolutamente todo. Desde el principio hasta el final, incluida su reconciliación en esas últimas navidades.

**OoooooOooooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

_Subió las escaleras y gateó hasta tumbarse en la cama. Suspiró, se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Pensó que el final del capítulo de la serie le había conmocionado. Se dio media vuelta, pero no pensó en la serie, sino en miles de cosas que rondaban por su cabeza. Escuchó cómo su primo se daba la vuelta sobre su colchón y suspiraba… Ignoraba cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se tumbó sin poder dormir hasta que Amelie se dio de nuevo la vuelta para fijarse en el resto de la habitación. Sobre el escritorio había un marco boca abajo y se preguntó si se habría caído por casualidad… Siguió observándole durante varios minutos y decidió bajar, definitivamente no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa y ya sabía por qué razón era… se sentía completamente deprimida… Bajó la escalera y se dirigió al escritorio... levantó el pequeño marco de color rojo y vio una foto suya con James en las que ambos reían y se abrazaban… fue el año pasado… vio cómo en la foto James le daba un beso en la mejilla y un pellizco se le cogió en el estómago…_

_-Amelie… - la chica se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta dejando el marco como estaba._

_Su primo se había incorporado sobre su cama mientras la observaba._

_-¿Desde cuando llevas despierto?_

_-Desde que has entrado en la habitación – la chica ruborizó preguntándose si el chico le habría visto cambiarse. – Me gustaría hablar contigo…_

_-No creo que sea buena idea… mejor voy a por… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación pero James la retuvo al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo._

_-Amelie…_

_La chica se acercó a la cama, temerosa. James yacía con el brazo apoyado sobre la almohada y su mano sujetando su cabeza. Estaba pegado a la pared y golpeó el colchón indicando a la chica que se tumbara. Amelie le obedeció dándole la espalda a su primo._

_-Prefiero mirarte a los ojos._

_-Pues no va a ser posible._

_-Como quieras. – el chico dejó caer el brazo y se aproximó hasta ella._

_Le rodeó la cintura con su fuerte brazo estrechándola contra él. La chica notó la respiración cálida del chico caer sobre su cuello…_

_-James… - suspiró._

La chica se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose cara a cara con él, sin apartar el fuerte brazo que le abrazaba contra él, sus narices casi se rozaban.

-¿Es… es verdad… que estás saliendo con Pritchard?

Amelie cerró los ojos y negó, él aprovechó para estrecharla más contra sí mientras buscaba su boca con una sonrisa en la cara, pero no le besó, sino que habló sobre sus labios, susurrando sobre ellos unas cálidas palabras.

-No puedo dormir mientras tú estés aquí… - a la chica se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca. Se sacudió en un escalofrío -. No puedo seguir así contigo, Amelie…

-Yo tampoco…

La chica abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que él y se miraron intensamente. La chica miró los marcados labios de él y los acarició con su dedo suavemente. El chico le dio un beso a la yema de su dedo índice y Amelie sonrió. James la atrajo más hasta él y no pudieron reprimirlo más. Se besaron, ninguno de los dos avanzó hacia el otro. Fue un mero impulso que hizo encontrarse sus labios mutuamente. La pelirroja se colocó encima de él y los besos suaves y lentos dieron lugar a unos llenos de frenesí, contagiando a sus cuerpos de la misma adrenalina. James se movió rápidamente y dejó a Amelie abajo. Enredó sus dedos con los suyos y mantuvo sus manos entrecruzadas por encima de la cabeza de ella. Después bajó sus manos, percatándose de todas las curvas que hacía tiempo no acariciaba.

Abrió los ojos para observar a la chica, que permanecía con los labios rojizos y húmedos y los ojos cerrados. Le pasó la lengua por sus labios, haciendo que abriera los ojos y mostrara esa calidad en ellos que pocas veces se notaban. Se sonrieron tímidamente y se besaron sin que desaparecieran sus sonrisas. James trepó sus manos por los muslos de ellas, levantando así el pequeño camisón blanco que ella portaba. La prenda tuvo que detenerse hasta la plana barriga pues Amelie se apresuró a quitarle al chico la camiseta oscura y de mangas cortas que él llevaba como pijama junto a sus calzoncillos. Cuando se deshicieron de ella, Amelie palpó los fuertes pectorales del chico. Cada vez que lo veía, los músculos se le acentuaban un poco más. Ella estaba encantada, con él, se sentía protegida. Pero el chico no le dio tiempo a que ella jugara con su cuerpo perfecto. Se dirigió de nuevo a su boca, sin besarla, jugando solo con su lengua, y sin quitar las manos de sus muslos. La chica le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mientras notaba la presión que el chico hacía sobre ella. Soltó un gemido cuando él se dirigió a su cuello y le dio un mordisco mientras se frotaba contra ella. Las manos de James subían poco a poco, deshaciéndose del camisón de esta y dejando sus pechos al aire. El chico los cubrió de besos sin dejar descansar a sus suaves manos. Amelie ponía las suyas sobre las de él, cubriendo su cuerpo de múltiples caricias que le hacían jadear a causa del erotismo que estaba viviendo.

-Nos van a escuchar… - dijo tapándole la boca con la mano.

Con la otra que estaba libre, se empezó a bajar los calzoncillos mientras mordía el cuello de su pelirroja. Sin abandonar la mano de la boca de ella, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, mirándola a los ojos. Amelie sentía el esfuerzo que hacía el chico al empujar su cuerpo contra el de ella con tan solo apoyar su brazo izquierdo en el colchón. La chica hacía todo lo posible para no soltar pequeños gemidos a causa de sentir sus genitales contra los de ella. Finalmente, quitó la mano de James de su boca y le atrajo hasta sus labios, ahogando los gemidos en su boca y entrelazando sus lenguas. James hacía presión con sus manos en las piernas de ella que se abrazaban a su espalda. Los jadeos y suspiros de placer se escapaban por las bocas de ambos. James empujaba más fuerte, haciendo correr por el cuerpo de ella mil cosquilleos y que los gemidos fueran inevitables.

James agachó la cabeza y le besó el cuello, jugando en él con su lengua. Amelie se aferró más a su espalda mientras sentía las embestidas cada vez más fuertes. Aquello le estaba encantando… La excitación que sentía de estar haciéndolo con su primo, al que quería, en la casa de sus tíos, el sentir que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, sumándole que Albus y Lily estaban dos habitaciones más lejos de ellos… con sólo pensarlo no podía dejar de sentir morbosas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo…

James la estrechaba mucho contra él, notando todos sus encantos contra ella. Estaba llegando poco a poco, escuchó los roncos gemidos de él contra su cuello… La chica le besó la oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo, acto que hizo que James agarrara las sábanas blancas de su cama y las apretujara con fiereza mientras sentía la lengua de Amelie pasar por su cuello y mentón. Aumentó las embestidas, más fuertes. El crujido de la cama se escuchaba pero los dos estaban demasiado extasiados como para dar importancia a aquello… Los cuerpos de ambos se movían contra las sábanas. Amelie estiró los brazos y se agarró a los barrotes de la litera mientras James incorporaba un poco más su cuerpo, lo suficiente para observar el ritmo que los pechos de ella se movían con las embestidas que él le proporcionaba. Agachó su cabeza lentamente hasta ellos, suspirándoles, haciendo que la chica apretara más las piernas contra su espalda debido al placer que estaba sintiendo.

-… James… - gemía.

El chico estaba llegando al orgasmo, lo sentía, hizo un último esfuerzo, moviéndose dentro de ella frenéticamente. Los gemidos de ambos aumentaron, pero no importaba. Con una sacudida, el chico llegó… Sin parar de moverse dentro de ella, continuó con la misma rapidez de antes. Amelie no tardó mucho en imitarle y quedarse tendida en la cama con los ojos desenfocados debido al placer.

James sonrió y se echó encima de ella, abrazándola, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se unieron en una sola, dominadas por el placer… Cuando la chica volvió en sí, se dio la vuelta, abrazándose al chico, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, descansando, mientras le acariciaba los pectorales suavemente. James pasó un brazo por detrás suya, haciéndole cosquillas sobre la suave espalda de ella, hasta que su mano descansó sobre el trasero de ella.

-Te quiero… - suspiró él…

No hubo respuesta, dirigió una mirada a la chica la cual permanecía dormida. Sonrió y con la otra mano le acarició el pelo que ocultaba su cara. Sin intercambiar más palabras, se durmieron así, soñando con un futuro en el que ambos pudieran estar juntos.

Por suerte, amanecieron abrazados y desnudos, unos minutos antes de que Ginny viniera a despertarlos. Para ese entonces, los dos estaban vestidos y en sus respectivas camas. Cuando no tuvieron tanta suerte… fue a la noche siguiente, cuando los despertó Albus, que les pilló en la cama de James, durmiendo juntos, pero no revueltos… Esas dos noches fueron suficientes para revivir el amor que durante esos últimos meses habían estado ocultándose el uno al otro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooOooooo**

Rose se escabulló como pudo de sus amigas, sobre todo de Lucy. Era la que más le preocupaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado, temía contarle ahora la decisión que había tomado con respecto al tema de Scorpius. Seguramente le regañaría por ser tan débil y haber aceptado sin más… ¿qué había aceptado? En realidad no habían hablado mucho, más bien se dedicaron mimos y risas esa noche, porque el chico, la verdad, era bastante gracioso y simpático, y tierno y… ¡A Rose le encantaba, definitivamente! Pero es verdad, que podía intuir muchos de sus pensamientos, saber lo que iba a hacer, pero muchas veces no acertaba, y una cosa estaba clara: que no se conocían o bien, era totalmente impredecible.

Rose no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón al slytherin: No se conocían, y necesitaban hacerlo, necesitaban saber más el uno del otro y determinar a qué jugaban.

Unos brazos apartaron sus pensamientos, atrayéndola hacia el interior de un pasillo. Se encontró con una sonriente cara pálida y ella sonrió también sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces por estos pasillos, señorito Malfoy?

-Veamos, veamos… - dijo pensativo mirando hacia el techo y dejando vagar sus ojos por el pasillo haciéndose el interesante mientras agarraba a la chica de la cintura – Digamos que he venido en busca de una bonita alumna… llamada… Paulina Fruden.

La cara de Rose se contrajo de celos y le dio en el brazo de broma. Scorpius rio divertido y luego le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso que ella correspondió gustosa…

-Nos podrían pillar, aquí…

-Me da igual.

-¿Y mi primo Albus?

-Pues… le lanzaré un mocomurciélagos si se atreve a molestarnos.

Rose rió divertida agachando la cabeza y, cuando la alzó de nuevo, le miró a sus ojos grises, que lucían contentos. Luego, hizo desaparecer su sonrisa y le miró atenta y endureció la expresión.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo…

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza prestando atención y se apoyó en la fría pared del pasillo. Rose comenzó a hablar.

-Aún no sé… cómo va esto…

-¿Esto?

-Sí, nuestra relación… ¿Es formal? ¿Es un juego o es más que eso?

-Es lo que tú quieras que sea.

Rose se ruborizó un poco. La verdad, es que lo que le gustaría sería que fueran novios formales y que su relación vaya en serio, aunque eso significara un enfrentamiento contra sus padres, pero… no le importaba.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres que sea? – Scorpius rió ante la audacia de la chica y le dio otro beso.

-Hombre… lo del sauce no fue una simple reconciliación. – Rose alzó una ceja y sonrió para que continuara -. Somos… eso, ¿no? – La chica acentuó más su expresión, ansiosa de que el chico pronunciara la palabra clave que no quería decir – ¡Si ya lo sabes! ¿Para qué quieres que lo diga?

-Me gustaría escucharlo de tu propia boca.

-Está bien… - tragó saliva – Somos… somos… novios, ¡sí! Eres mi primera novia.

Rose dio un pequeño saltito, inclinó la cabeza contenta y le dio otro fugaz beso. Scorpius sonrió ante la dulzura que empleaba la chica, pero luego la seria mirada azulina de ella volvió y empezó a hablar mientras jugaba con la corbata del chico sin mirarle a los ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Verás… hay otra cosa que te quería comentar… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaría conocerme? – el chico asintió – A mí también – un rubor en sus mejillas apareció y no sabía muy bien el porqué. La castaña se acercó al chico y le cogió de la túnica mientras le hablaba mirándole a los ojos – Es que, me he dado cuenta de que… no sé muchas cosas de ti, no sé porqué no quieres decirle a la gente lo de Hagrid, porqué te atreviste a citarme en el bosque, la verdad es que no te pega nada, es que ni siquiera sé cuál es tu color preferido.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa y atrajo a la muchacha de un tirón hacia él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero estar entre sus brazos le aseguró de un buen traspiés.

-Tienes razón. – Rose asintió.

-Siempre la tengo.

-¡Já! Tampoco te pases… - Rose rió divertida y fue a darle un pequeño beso cuando él la detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. - ¿Color favorito?

-Naranja, ¿tú?

-Negro. – Rose hizo una mueca entre confusión y asco.

-¿Negro? ¡Qué raro eres!

-¿Por qué? Es un color bonito… sencillo, elegante – Rose se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza – Te toca.

-¿Animal?

-Mmm… la pantera negra.

-Tucán.

-¿Tucán? –Rio divertido sin soltarle de la cintura – Y luego yo soy el raro, ese animal sí que es feo.

-¿Por qué? Tiene mucho colorido y es muy… poco… normal.

-Está bien… ¿Número?

-2

-1

-¿Hechizo?

-Accio.

-Winwardium Leviosa.

-Mmmm, no está mal. – Observó el rubio - ¿Asignatura?

-A ver… ¡me gustan todas!

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y se golpeó la frente con ambas manos interpretando eso como algo fuera de lugar.

-¡Estás… LOCA! - La chica empezó a reír y él aprovechó para contestar – Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Comida?

-Pollo a la brasa con salsa de calabaza. - Rose abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida - ¡¿Qué!? Ya sé que soy raro pero…

-¡También es la mía!

-¿En serio? – añadió sorprendido.

Rose asintió aguantándose las ganas de reír por la situación tan estúpida que estaban viviendo. Pero Scorpius retomó el cuestionario.

-¿Frío o calor?

-Calor – respondió ella.

-Frío.

-¿Día o noche?

-Depende – contestaron a dúo.

-¿Qué es lo que más odias? – le preguntó Rose.

-La injusticia.

-Las mentiras.

-¿Grageas berttie bott o ranas de chocolate?

Los dos parecieron meditarlo antes de responder a la vez:

-¡Grageas!

Los dos comenzaron a reír, por lo menos ya estaban coincidiendo en algo…

-Nos gusta el riesgo… - comentó el chico observando los labios de la chica.

Rose sonrió y se acercó a los suyos lentamente. Scorpius cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a la gryffindor por la cintura. Aún no habían chocado sus labios y ya estaban deseándolo. Sentían las respiraciones de ambos sobre las bocas del otro. Scorpius estrechó más la cintura contra él, y por fin sus bocas se encontraron, jugando con sus labios primero y luego con sus lenguas. Las manos de ella viajaron desde el marcado pecho de él hasta su cabeza, provocándole masajes que hacían que a Scorpius le recorriera un cosquilleo de los pies a la cabeza.

Oyeron pasos a lo lejos pero no detuvieron sus besos, no se inmutaron de ellos hasta que estos cesaron. Se separaron lentamente, temerosos por ver quién era aquella persona. Se miraron a los ojos, tragando saliva, y bajaron la vista mirando los zapatos negros que se habían detenido junto a ellos. Levantaron la vista poco a poco hasta llegar a la cara del desconocido.

-Bonito espectáculo.

**_CONTINUARÁ:_**

**Princesa_Gryffindor:** Guau! Me alegro de que te gustara como explique el eprsonaje de Lia... Aqui ya tienes el siguiente, y a ver que te parece! un beso y gracias por comentar!

**Natys:** Ay!! Que pasara con James?? Y con quien se quedara Alex?? Aunque la pregunta para esta capitulo es... que les pasara a tu pareja favorita y quien sera el desconocido?! Me alegro de que te guste!! un besotee y gracias por contestar!

**Sol:** Sol!! Aqui tienes, un capitulo dedicado a tus dos parejas!! Tenia que compensar con el capitulo anterior... ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas cn la duda sobre Lola o Lia... la verdad, no se por quien decidirme ;) un besitoo y gracias por contestar, como siempre ^^

**:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque Lia... mas que por Alex, ha decidio cambiar por ella misma... bueno, ya se vera en los proximos capitulos, espero que te guste este y gracias por comentar!! ^^ q beso


	25. Scorpius, Rose y Albus

**CAPITULO 25: Scorpius, Rose y… Albus**

_-Bonito espectáculo._

Scorpius empezó a respirar agitadamente, Rose se mantuvo quieta, sin soltar el brazo del slytherin. Chocar con esa oscura y fría mirada les hizo tiritar de miedo.

-Pro… profesor…

Marcus Flint se mantenía de pie, junto a ellos, luciendo una macabra sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por el mentón, regocijándose de lo que pensaba hacer con ellos

-No sé como explicaré este nuevo acontecimiento, muchachos, pero desde luego que no me quedaré sin hacer nada… - soltó una risa malévola.

Rose no supo qué decir. Por su mente se le cruzaron mil cosas: los gritos de sus padres, el encierro que Draco Malfoy le proporcionaría a su hijo para no verla... Ya no se ocultaban de la gente, eso les jugó una mala pasada, deberían haberse preocupado menos por Albus y más por el maldito profesor de pociones Marcus Flint, comparado con él, su primo era todo un ángel. De repente, muy lejos de sus pensamientos escuchó una leve súplica por parte de Scorpius.

-Por favor, profesor, no…

-¡Cállese, señor Malfoy! ¡5 puntos menos para slytherin! ¡Y otros 10 para Gryffindor por este escándalo! No os castigaré – su cruel sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en su rostro – Eso lo dejaré en manos de vuestros padres. Ahora - Añadió mientras se alejaba del pasillo adoptando una postura menos burlona… -, id a clase, y, señor Malfoy, pásese por mi despacho después de la cena, alguien le estará esperando para ese entonces.

La negra capa de Marcus Flint ondeó cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección opuesta. Scorpius mantenía la vista desenfocada y la boca entreabierta, se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no derrumbarse, pero finalmente cayó al suelo jadeando de la impresión. Rose se acercó hasta él, aquello no podría ser tan grave al fin y al cabo, ¿o para él sí? ¿Es que su padre no lo entendería? Se sentó junto a él y le apartó un mechón de pelo para ver sus ojos grises que permanecían asustadizos y con la mirada hacia la pared contraria del pasillo.

-¿Scorpius?

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella, ¿había escuchado bien? Después de toda su reconciliación y de las aclaraciones que se dieron en el bosque, aquella vez era la primera que le llamaba por su nombre.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

-No… - el chico, temeroso, negó con la cabeza - Estamos perdidos, Rose.

La castaña no apartó el contacto visual, escuchar su nombre en sus labios le había producido tal placer que no dudó en abrazarle. El chico correspondió fríamente, no recuperado del todo a causa del impacto. Rose se apartó levemente de él, le acarició la cara con ambas manos recuperando de nuevo la cálida mirada de Scorpius.

-Estamos juntos en esto. Si ese estúpido profesor pretende arruinarnos con todo esto, está muy equivocado. Hemos avanzado, sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, no podemos echarnos atrás ahora…

-No es Flint lo que me preocupa – el chico ya se incorporó un poco más y apartó las manos de su cara con suavidad -. Es mi padre. Los tuyos no son como él, a lo mejor en un principio se imponen, pero el mío tiene poder, y mucho. No lo entenderá, nunca lo hará…

Rose meditó un poco.

-¿Lo negarás?

-No, claro que no; si no, no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, ¿no crees? – Rose sonrió con trsiteza.

Se miraron a los ojos un largo instante, se perdió en su mirada. Era la primera vez que los ojos del chico mostraban un terror tan agonizante que hasta Rose se asustó. Retiró sus manos de las de Scorpius y se sentó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él. Se mantuvieron en silencio, asimilando todo lo que iba a pasar. Rose no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer Draco Malfoy, pero la reacción de Scorpius, que era quien tenía que conocerle mucho más que ella, le dio cierto temor que hizo cogerle la mano a su novio, instintivamente. El se la aceptó, la apretó contra la suya y luego se la llevó a sus labios para depositar en ella un dulce beso.

Llegó la hora en que ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse. No era el momento para perder el tiempo, debían estudiar los TIMOS, por mucho que les pesara separarse en esos instantes. Rose le deseó toda la suerte, ya que a lo mejor no se veían a la hora de almorzar. Le reforzó con otro beso y se marchó pensando en Lucy, Cloe y Luke, ya era hora de contarles todo. A pesar de que tenía miedo de que ellos la regañaran por salir con el slytherin, en el fondo sabía que la apoyarían, lo que no se esperaba para nada era que, al entrar en la sala común, viese a los tres chicos reunidos en torno a la chimenea.

Los saludó con un dejado "Hola" sin dejar de observarlos. Los tres permanecían sumisos en sus libros, así que lo soltó todo del tirón:

-Estoy saliendo con Malfoy.

Luke levantó la cabeza rápidamente, dirigiéndole una sorprendida mirada, Cloe fue la segunda en levantarla, pero lentamente, y sin observarla, su vista se fijó en el fuego que crepitaba, anonadada, asimilando la información. Lucy fue la única que no pareció sorprenderse. Sin levantar la vista de su libro, sonrió de lado.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. - Rose la miró con interés y sorpresa a causa de la inteligencia de la rubia. – Veamos… - dijo mirándola y acomodándose en el sofá, apoyando el libro sobre sus rodillas -. Era evidente que te veías a todas horas con alguien, ese alguien era Malfoy, está claro porque a él tampoco lo he visto por ninguna parte, sin contar con la historia que antecedía a todo lo vuestro. Además, esas excusas de no estudiar en la biblioteca y hacerlo en los terrenos no es propio de ti. Y, obviamente, no serías tan tonta de caer otra vez en el mismo juego de Malfoy después de lo que te dijo, está claro que tendría que haber algo más para que te siguieses viendo con él. Deberías saber que ya son 5 años siendo tu amiga, convivo contigo las 24 horas del día, te conozco como si fuera tu madre, Rose. A mí no me puedes engañar, ¿qué te creías?

La castaña sonrió dulcemente. Lucy, su dulce Lucy, estaba claro que eran las mejores amigas. Cloe siempre había estado un poco más distanciada, y sobre todo ahora que su tiempo lo ocupaba con Boone. Luke salió de su ensimismamiento, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, cerró los ojos mientras levantaba el dedo señalando a Rose, giró la cabeza, abrió la boca otra vez, no le salían las palabras, solo balbuceaba…

-¿H-Has… H-has… dicho… que… que… Est-est-estás saliendo con… con… ¡oh dios! Estás saliendo en serio con Malfoy? ¿Me estás… dic-dic… diciendo que… sois… NOVIOS?

Rose se empezó a reír y Lucy observaba la escena divertida.

-Sí, Luke, te he dicho eso.

-¡Con razón se te veía tan feliz últimamente!

-Ese es otro dato que se me escapaba – observó Lucy.

La morena seguía sin habla, seguía mirando hacia la chimenea, con la boca abierta. Los 3 presentes se asustaron cuando, después de 15 minutos, la chica seguía sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Hola? ¿Cloe? – No respondía.

-¡CLOE! – Luke le dio con un cojín en la cara y la chica pareció salir del trance.

Se alborotó los pelos y miró a sus tres amigos.

-Vale, está bien, está bien, ya lo he asimilado… Scorpius y tú… novi… ¡AHHHHHHH!

Rose, Lucy y Luke retrocedieron sobre sus asientos cuando la chica se sacudió en un escalofrío con un grito.

-¿Qué te… ocurre?

-¡ES INCREIBLE! ¡HAS ATRAPADO A SCORPIUS MALFOY ENTRE TUS GARRAS, ROSE! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa!? – La morena se levantó y abrazó a su amiga frenéticamente - ¡Eres la diosa! ¡TIENES A UNO DE LOS CHICOS MÁS GUAPOS DE HOGWARTS COMO NOVIO!

Lucy y Luke se miraron con una cara de confusión mientras Rose reía y le daba palmaditas a su amiga en la espalda.

-¡Después de todas las peleas, después de lo mal que lo habéis pasado! ¡LO HABÉIS CONSEGUIDO! – Parecía que ahora lo que decía Cloe, tenía más sentido - ¡Vais a salir adelante, lo sé, os lo merecéis! ¡Te lo dije, Rose! ¡LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE DESEAN! ¡Y se quieren! ¡OH, SÍ! – la morena la volvió a abrazar sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno… todo es felicidad, pero pronto se acabará.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? – Preguntaron todos confusos.

Rose les contó el altercado con el profesor Flint. Después de que Cloe se tapara la boca con las manos, horrorizada y que Lucy y Luke pusieran cara de miedo, comenzó una mezcla de opiniones. Cloe decía que juntos tenían que luchar por su amor y que lo conseguirían, la visión de Luke era más realista y la de Lucy demasiado pesimista.

-¡Estoy agobiada, tengo muchísimo miedo! No sé qué pasará ahora… No tengo ni idea.

Luke se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Hombre, siempre está la opción de oponerse a todo…

-¿Y qué dirá su padre, su familia, la mía? ¡Diantres! Pensarán que estoy loca, estoy segura de que nunca nos dejarán en paz…

-Eso tenlo por seguro…

Cloe y Luke recriminaron a Lucy con una mirada para que no fuera tan directa. La chica alzó las manos a la altura de su cabeza para indicar que lo que había dicho no tenía ninguna maldad.

-Pues… yo creo que podréis conseguirlo, Rose. ¿Tus padres no ayudaron al suyo en la guerra final? Estoy segura de que les tendrá que devolver el favor y someterse a vuestros deseos.

-Sí, pero mi padre odia todo lo relacionado con la familia Malfoy. Él será el primero en oponerse, seguramente le dé una taquicardia o algo… - la chica suspiró desahogada.

-Quizás, pero él te quiere, y debe comprenderlo…

-Entonces esa misma regla de tres aplícala a Draco Malfoy. También querrá lo mejor para su hijo, ¿no? – observó Luke.

Pero el debate no dio tiempo a dar sus verdaderos frutos cuando Amelie y James se acercaron hasta ella y la apartaron de sus amigos para hablar a solas con ella. Se sentaron en dos sillas más aparte mientras James se quedaba de pie.

-¿No crees que debería estar Albus aquí también? – comentó James.

-Sí, ¿por qué no le avisas?

-De acuerdo.

Rose observaba la escena confusa y cuando el chico desapareció, escrutó a su prima con la mirada, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Amelie?

-Aguarda…

James no llegaba y Rose se impacientaba, sin dejar de golpear la mesa con las yemas de sus dedos y haciendo constantes preguntas a la pelirroja. Por fin, llegó el chico, y no solo con Albus, sino también con Lily y Hugo, los tres se encontraban en la biblioteca, por suerte.

-Bueno… - Amelie se levantó del asiento y se lo cedió a Albus, cuya cara estaba igual de desconcertada que la de los demás.

La pelirroja se colocó junto a James mientras los dedos de sus manos se entrecruzaban nerviosamente. James tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, ya se lo hemos dicho a mis padres, a Ted y a Vic… cuando vinieron al partido de quidditch. Hasta ahora, no hemos encontrado el momento adecuado para decíroslo, y creímos que era ahora cuando…

-¿Puedes ir al grano, James? – le preguntó Rose impaciente.

James y Amelie enrojecieron cuando los dos dijeron a la vez:

-Estamos saliendo juntos.

Lily y Hugo se miraron mutuamente, Albus abrió mucho los ojos y Rose saltó de su asiento.

-¡NO! – Su gritó capturó la atención de todos los presentes de la sala.

Lucy, Luke, Cloe y Boone que había llegado con Albus y los demás, miraron a la familia sorprendidos. Rose se dio cuenta de que todos les miraban y bajó un poco el tono de voz. Amelie y James parecían asustados.

-Quiero decir… dios, no ¡NO! ¡No podéis! ¡Sois primos! – Exclamó pegando su rostro al de Amelie.

James se rascó la nuca con pesadez mientras fruncía el ceño, Amelie alejaba la cara de la de su prima, temerosa.

-Ya lo sabemos… - añadió James – Pero no nos importa… - Agarró a su novia de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él. Rose abrió mucho la boca, indignada y se volvió hacia su primo Albus.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No dices nada?

-Pues… sí, son primos, pero supongo que… nosotros no somos nadie para decirles algo, ¿no? Eso deberán decidirlo mis padres y los suyos. – Rose volvió a abrir la boca ofendida, y le señaló con el dedo.

-¡Hipócrita! ¿Estás de acuerdo con su relación, y no de la mía con Malfoy? ¡Esto es el colmo, no hay quien te entienda! ¡No, no, no, no, no! – Gritó exasperada.

Amelie y James estaban sorprendidos, tanto por la reacción histérica de Rose como por la pasividad de Albus.

-¿Qué más te da a ti que los dos estemos juntos si no te hacemos ningún mal? –le recriminó la pelirroja. Rose le miró furiosa.

-¡Ha sido todo muy rápido, no es… creíble! ¡Lo vuestro no va enserio! ¡Es una locura! ¡Vuestra relación es imposible! ¿Por qué lucháis por algo que no puede ser?

James, por primera vez, pensó que Rose estaba completamente chalada y que era una auténtica idiota.

-¡No somos hermanos y podemos estar juntos! ¿Tanto te cuesta apoyarnos en esto? ¡Has estado conviviendo con nosotros, debes entenderlo, Rose, no seas estúpida! – la chica negó con la cabeza

-¡No, no, me niego! ¡Sería otro disgusto para la familia, y con el mío ya tienen suficiente, estáis locos!

-¿Otro disgusto? – preguntó Hugo que había permanecido mudo junto con Lily hasta ese momento.

-¡Sí! Estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿¡CÓMO!? – Albus se levantó de su asiento y se enfrentó a su prima - ¡Estás como una puta cabra! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

James se apresuró a detener a su hermano, que parecía que de un momento a otro, iba a pegar a la castaña.

-¡Sí, lo estoy haciendo! ¡Y si a ti no te gusta, te aguantas! – se gritaban ofendidos y desenfrenadamente.

Amelie estaba perpleja. Lily y Hugo se habían levantado, asustados, y se habían puesto junto a ella.

-¡¿Es que nunca aprenderás?! ¡Maldita seas, Rose! ¡Te hará daño, vuestra relación no va a ser posible!

-¿Por qué le odias tanto?

-¡Porque es odioso, es un slytherin!

-¡Te recuerdo que tú podías haber entrado en esa casa! – dijo ella escupiendo las palabras - ¡No me vengas con cuentos de que esa casa es lo peor que le ha podido pasar al colegio! ¡Estás lleno de malditos prejuicios, Albus!

El moreno se soltó del abrazo de su hermano y empujó a Rose, la cual le miró con furia y subió decidida hasta su habitación.

-¡Es una egoísta, nunca pensé que pensara de esa manera! – se quejó Amelie sentándose en la silla.

James miraba a todos los que estaban en la sala común y no paraban de observarlos. Cloe y Lucy habían acudido a ver a Rose mientras que Luke y Boone contemplaban a Albus para ver si se acercaba y les contaba lo sucedido. Amelie levantó la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con Hugo y Lily.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué pensáis?

-Si te decimos la verdad, ya lo sabíamos.

James levantó la cabeza y Amelie dio un brinco sobre su asiento.

-¿C-cómo?

-Obviamente… no os habéis ocultado mucho estas semanas. Después… me fijé en que papá te había dejado de enviar cartas y ni siquiera te mandaba saludos en las mías – reflexionó Lily.

James asentía como atontado. Albus no había abandonado todavía esa conversación y permanecía con la misma cara de sorpresa que su prima Amelie al ver que los pequeños habían sido mucho más inteligentes que ellos, o tal vez menos ignorantes.

-Desde la pelea con Alex, ningún hecho nos pasaba desapercibido… Tal vez vosotros estabais tan ocupados en tantas otras cosas que os habéis olvidado de ocultar vuestra relación… tan… complicada… al resto. – observó Hugo.

-Ahora todo el colegio lo sabe. Raro que Rose y tú no os hayáis enterado antes con los rumores que se oyen por los pasillos.

James se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Pelea con Alex?

Amelie tragó saliva y miró rápidamente a sus primos.

-¿No te acuerdas? – James negó la cabeza, confuso.

-Fue en el patio, James, te pe…

-¡No fue una pelea! – Intervino Amelie como pudo – Fue una discusión…

-¿¡Discusión!? ¡Por favor, Amelie, se pelearon por ti!

James se volvió hacia su novia y señaló con el pulgar a Hugo y a Lily.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-¡Nada, James, nada! – Amelie les dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a ambos y se llevó a James lejos de aquellos tres.

Albus se miró con su hermana y Hugo.

-¿No lo recuerda? – preguntó Lily

-Al parecer… no.

-Algo raro está pasando aquí – añadió el mayor de los tres. – A lo mejor ha sido un fallo de la operación, el recuerdo más reciente…

-Pero entonces…

-Hugo – el pelirrojo miró a la seria cara de su primo -… déjalo así… Es mucho mejor. Ya no habrá problemas…

-Pero entonces, ninguno de los recuerdos de Amelie, de Alex… tendrá sentido.

-Estoy segura de que Amelie se ha encargado ya de eso – después de un intenso silencio, volvió a añadir – Vámonos, Hugo. Creo que Albus debe seguir estudiando.

El moreno se despidió de los chicos que salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuchicheando como auténticas cacatúas. En ese momento, Luke y Boone se acercaron hasta su amigo.

-¿Estás bien, Al? –le preguntó Luke apoyando una mano en su espalda. El aludido asintió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Veamos… - dijo Albus frotándose la frente con la mano y despejándose así el pelo de ella -. Amelie y James están saliendo… - apretó los puños con furia – Y Rose con… con… él, el estúpido de Malfoy, también están juntos.

Luke tragó saliva. Eso de ser tan amigos de dos que están peleados es muy duro. Apoyaba a Rose, pero también a Albus, cuyo odio que conservaba hacia el slytherin era mutuo. James vio de lejos a los tres amigos, supuso que estaban hablando de Scorpius y Rose, a pesar de las quejas que puso su novia para que no fuera, el chico se acercó hasta su hermano y se sentó junto a él.

-Bueno… - intervino Boone mirando a James, aceptándolo en la conversación – Piénsalo bien, es lo que ella quiere, son sus sentimientos, no los puedes cambiar, no tienes más remedio que aceptarlos.

**OooooooOoooo**

-¿Yo, Cloe? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que tiene que aceptar sus sentimientos? ¡Que acepte él los míos! Si quiero estar con Malfoy, así lo haré.

**oooooOOooo**

-Si quiero odiar a Malfoy, así lo haré, no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo.

-¿Tanto te cuesta… no odiarlo? Piensa por el bien de Rose. – le dijo James

**OooooOoo**

-¡No! Que el piense por el mío, Lucy. Yo no voy a ceder, ni mucho menos, ¿es que es tan difícil que lo entienda? ¡Joder! Tiene que apoyarme. Yo no puedo enfrentarme sola a toda mi familia. Él solo me está complicando las cosas, así no iré a ninguna parte. Y lo que más me duele es que le quiero con locura y no me puede entender.

**OoooooOooo**

-La quiero, y ella me quiere a mí, pero es que… es que… ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué no uno de GRyffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? ¡No, tenía que ser de Slytherin y encima MALFOY!

-Si te digo la verdad… él es el único slytherin que me parece diferente que puedes encontrar entre toda esa mugre.

-¿Diferente? ¡Sólo es un hipócrita más, Luke!

**OoooooOoooo**

-¡Es diferente! Debe verlo, además es que es Malfoy, no es ningún zoquete como todos los de su casa. ¡Es él, es únicamente, Malfoy!

-Entonces házselo entender.

**OooooooOooo**

-¿Cómo?

-Habla con ella – le propuso Luke -. Dile las razones de por qué le odias. Porque las tendrás, ¿no?

**OooooOooo**

Rose se quedó pensativa ante la pregunta que le hizo Lucy.

-Bueno… me gusta porque es diferente.

**OooOoooo**

-Es como todos los slytherins.

**OoooooOooo**

-Cariñoso

**OoooOooo**

-Frío y calculador

**OoooooOooo**

-Sincero conmigo.

**Ooooo**

-Mentiroso, hipócrita, embustero.

**OooooOOoo**

-Amable.

**OoooOoo**

-Desagradable.

**OoooOoo**

-Astuto

**Ooooo**

-Estúpido

**OoooooOooo**

-Es guapo, besa bien y me hace sentir cosas… inexplicables.

-Bueno… - dijo Cloe inclinando la cabeza convencida -. Son buenos argumentos, ahora solo tienes que decírselos a tu primo y que lo comprenda.

-Y si no lo hace, es que es tonto.

**OoooOooo**

-No es odio lo que sientes hacia él; sino, un instinto repulsivo que sientes hacia los de slytherin. – El aludido miró a Boone mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Entonces tengo que meditar…

-No, tienes que comprender a Rose, Al. Sea como sea, intenta entenderla.

El moreno asintió ante lo que le propuso su hermano. Y Boone y Luke se miraron mutuamente. James dio por terminada la conversación, los chicos querrían estar solos. Al menos, entre él, Boone y Luke habían dado a entender a Albus que se tranquilizara con respecto a ese tema. Golpeó la espalda de su hermano y ambos se sonrieron levemente.

-Si tanto te preocupas por ella, apoya su relación, porque ten por seguro que por tu reacción egoísta no los vas a separar. Incluso tienen pensado luchar contra papá y mamá y el estúpido de Draco Malfoy. Pero… si es más fácil para ti, pasa de todo, ¿ok?

El chico asintió con el ceño fruncido y James se retiró. Después de un largo silencio, una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en los labios de Boone

-¿Por qué no… nos despejamos un rato por el bosque?

-Tenemos que estudiar, los exámenes son dentro de tres semanas.

-No pasa nada, Luke. Vamos, quince minutos y volvemos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, cuando al final se convierte en media hora. – Albus y Boone rieron ante el comentario del cantante.

A pesar de todo, aquellos dos siempre conseguían sacarle unas cuantas risas. Los tres amigos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el bosque prohibido en busca de unos minutos de nuevas aventuras.

**ooooOooo**

Scorpius acudió al despacho de Marcus Flint. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y escuchó la oscura voz del profesor dándole permiso para entrar. El chico se lo pensó antes de abrir, tembló un poco, sacudido por un escalofrío, pero finalmente se decidió y giró el pomo de la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue una silueta negra de espaldas, desdibujada contra las llamas de la chimenea que crepitaban por detrás del escritorio de donde la figura se apoyaba. Esta se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa. Draco Malfoy estaba allí, con el pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás, dejando ver sus dos entradas. Los cuellos de la capa que le ocultaban su blanquecino cuello y su cara pálida y a la vez oscurecida por la poca luz de la habitación le hacían conservar el aspecto de un vampiro. Scorpius se cohibió ante su altanera presencia y se encogió un poco sobre sus propios hombros. El joven fijó su mirada en el escritorio, detrás de este se encontraba su profesor de pociones luciendo una macabra sonrisa, esperando disfrutar de la escena que acontecería.

El slytherin cerró la puerta tras de sí, y no le dio tiempo a contemplar otra vez a su padre cuando este se acercó hasta él con grandes zancadas, alzó la mano y estrelló una gran bofetada contra su mejilla derecha.

-Flint, déjanos solos, por favor.

El profesor sustituyó su siniestra sonrisa de regocijo a una dura expresión de asco. A su pesar, tuvo que abandonar su propio despacho y resignarse a que siempre había estado bajo las órdenes de Draco Malfoy. Pero, no satisfecho, se quedó espiando detrás de la puerta. Dentro, Scorpius se frotaba el cachete que estaba enrojecido. Draco Malfoy empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el pequeño despacho.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Mi único hijo! ¡Saliendo con esa guarra! ¡Pobretona niña Weasley! – Se acercó otra vez hasta él mordiéndose tanto el labio de la furia que se hizo hasta daño. Le cogió de los hombros y lo sacudió - ¿En qué estabas pensando, estúpido? ¡WEASLEY! ¡WEASLEY! – gritó arrastrando cada palabra – Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y lo golpeó con el puño – Weasley… - susurró otra vez - ¡WEASLEY! ¡WEASLEY! –Descargó un rugido de furia y se volvió hacia su hijo - ¿¡Qué!? ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Qué explicarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué con una Gryffindor? ¡UNA WEASLEY, hija de la estúpida comadreja Ronald Weasley y del estúpido castor de Hermione Granger! ¡Asquerosa sabelotodo! ¡Esa zorra me lo ha arrebatado todo! - Avanzó hacia su hijo y, cuando le fue a dar otra bofetada, Scorpius le retuvo la mano. Draco se sacudió – ¿¡Lo saben ellos!? – El chico negó. - ¡Bien, entonces espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo por una única vez! ¡No! Esto debe ser una broma… - recapacitó de nuevo rascándose la frente – O es que… - una sonrisa maliciosa asomó por las comisuras de los labios - … ¿la has conquistado por medio de una apuesta… y no sientes nada por ella? – terminó con un toque de esperanza.

La insinuación le hizo avergonzarse tanto de su padre que perdió el miedo, estaba tan furioso por aquella humillación, que se olvidó del terror que sentía hacia su padre.

-No soy como tú. Eso deberías haberlo sabido ya, padre.

Draco frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz, y apretó labios y puños conteniendo la ira.

-¡Miserable! – Le dio otra cachetada, pero Scorpius no se detuvo, era hora de hacerle frente.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí. No voy a cambiar, ni cambiaré mi relación por ella solo porque a ti te disguste. Seguiré saliendo con Rose Weasley, aunque ello signifique renunciar a toda mi herencia.

Draco Malfoy soltó otro alarido y le señaló con el dedo.

-¡Eso tenlo por seguro, niño! ¡Ya vendrás suplicándome de rodillas cuando ella te abandone por otro! ¡Y te arrepentirás de todo!

-¡Eso nunca pasará! Ella me corresponde, y siempre lo hará, estoy seguro, y si eso pasara, antes de arrastrarme ante un tirano como tú, haré uso de mi orgullo, al menos eso lo he heredado de ti, yo creo que esa es mi razón de estar en slytherin! ¡Pero desde luego no soy como tú, ni siquiera consideras lo que es mejor para mí!

Scorpius atacó con un toque moral y Draco pareció menos enfurecido, pero eso no mejoró las cosas, aunque, tal vez, sí una parte de la conversación.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no quiero lo mejor para ti si precisamente de lo que te estoy previniendo es de una mala vida junto a esa WEasley?!

-¡No! Sabes perfectamente que siempre te has movido por tu egoísmo. Al fin y al cabo... has salido como el abuelo. No quieres que sea feliz junto a la chica que… quiero…

Scorpius se ruborizó, deteniéndose en esa palabra que no se había dado cuenta de su significado y valor hasta ese momento. La quería, sí, estaba seguro, porque si no, en ese momento, él no estaría peleando contra su padre, al que siempre le había dado la razón ciegamente. No, todo lo que estaba haciendo, era por ella. Draco se sentó en una silla, sofocado por el golpe que le había dado su único hijo, se quitó el sudor de la frente mientras que con la otra aferraba al apoyabrazos mullido y aterciopelado.

-Definitivamente ella te ha dado una pócima de amor. – Scorpius rió y su padre le observó con desagrado -. A mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Entonces llevaría tres años tomando pócimas de amor, incluso en vacaciones cuando no la veía.

Draco se levantó de un salto y abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sujetaba del pelo. Por primera vez desde que entró en esa habitación, Draco Malfoy aparecía despeinado.

-¿TRES AÑOS?

-Sí, bueno… - Scorpius se volvió a arrinconar – Tres años… me lleva gustando, siempre ha sido un sentimiento no correspondido, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que siempre la he odiado hasta que…

-¡Basta! Esto se ha ido de mis manos… - Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación – Es q-q-q-que… ¡ARG! – gruñó – ¡no lo entiendo! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿¡Qué he hecho mal!? - rugió agitando a su hijo por los hombros - Está bien – se detuvo cuando se serenó y le habló serio y con imponencia – Hablaré con sus padres, y con tu madre.

-¿Ella no lo sabe?

-Vine aquí en cuanto me enteré, ¡claro que no! – Scorpius sonrió para sí, seguramente su madre le haría entender a su padre todo el tema. - ¡FLINT! –La puerta se abrió urgentemente apareciendo por ella el profesor – Esta vez no quiero favoritismos en tus clases. A partir de ahora quiero que lo mantengas vigilado a todas las horas del día, y a ser posible, lejos de Rose Weasley. Si lo ves junto, réstale puntos… - una sonrisa macabra se asomó en los labios de ambos adultos – Siempre muchos más a Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Marcus Flint hizo una reverencia y Draco se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Después de coger unos polvos flu y pronunciar "Al Ministerio", desapareció envuelto entre las verdes llamas. Scorpius se volvió hacia su profesor, le dirigió una mirada de asco y salió del despacho, no sin antes decirle:

-Me voy a dormir a la sala común ¿quiere cantarme una nana mientras lo hago?

-¡Esta vez no te aguantaré más insolencias, Malfoy! Una más y quedas castigado, ya has oído a tu padre, ¡no más faltas de respeto!

El chico bufó y salió pitando hacia el vestíbulo, no sin antes fijarse en que el profesor no le seguía. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y se dirigió hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Se quedó fuera, esperando a que alguien entrara o saliese para que avisaran a Rose. Tenía que informarle de todo, contarle lo ocurrido. Estaba deseando verla, después de ese encuentro tan desafortunado, necesitaba su cariño. Iba a subir los últimos peldaños de escalera que le quedaban cuando escuchó unas risas provenientes de un piso más abajo: Potter, Ford y Pritchard venían riendo, como si sus vidas fueran felices y sin ningún problema por delante que los molestara, ni siquiera los odiosos TIMOS que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando llegaron y miraron hacia el frente, sus risas se detuvieron.

Luke borró su sonrisa por una de temor, no hacia el slytherin, sino al problema que se avistaba acontecer entre él y su amigo. Albus estaba entre sus dos amigos, sus ojos chocaron con los de su enemigo, notando como Boone y Luke se miraban por detrás de su espalda. Scorpius no sabía qué hacer, presentía que iba a ver otro duelo más de los muchos que ya habían tenido a lo largo de esos 5 años.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó el gryffindor.

-Buscar a Rose – contestó sin tartamudear.

Albus pareció sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su prima en sus labios por primera vez, pero, realmente, era lo obvio. El moreno, sin decir nada, se adelantó y entró por el retrato de la Dama gorda tras susurrar la contraseña. Boone le siguió mientras que un Luke y Scorpius se quedaban más rezagados. El rubio resopló y se dirigió al chico.

-¿Podrías avisarla tú de que estoy aquí, Pritchard?

El moreno lo miró lentamente, y tras fruncir el ceño asintió, no dio ni un paso más cuando el retrato se abrió de nuevo y por él, una chica de pelo castaño, corriendo, salió a abrazar a Scorpius desesperada. El slytherin le devolvió el abrazo mientras dirigía una mirada hacia dentro del cuadro, dándole tiempo a ver unos ojos verdes esmeraldas ocultos en la sombra. El rubio sonrió a esos ojos mientras sentía el cuerpo de la chica temblar de emoción entre sus brazos. Sintió como Luke se retiraba y los dejaba solos, lo agradeció. Ahora lo único y que más quería era estar con Rose.

La chica se retiró despacio, le cogió del rostro y lo empezó a besar por todos lados.

-¿Estás bien? – Añadió preocupada deteniéndose y mirándole a los ojos, los suyos estaban ligeramente brillantes – Estaba muy preocupada, no conseguía estudiar, Albus me ha avisado de que estabas aquí fuera.

-Nunca me esperaba esa reacción por parte de tu primo, la verdad.

-Con este gesto, ya me ha pedido perdón.

-Pues a mí no me parece bien, Pritchard te hubiera llamado también, solo era un gesto de… - pero ella le calló con un dedo en los labios.

-No me importa eso ahora, ¿cómo estás?

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras observaba los celestes ojos de la chica.

-Tenemos que vernos a escondidas, Flint me perseguirá a todas horas a partir de ahora. Debemos quedar en algún sitio, es más, estar aquí ya es peligroso, ven.

La cogió del brazo y la arrastró por las escaleras móviles hasta el séptimo piso, que estaba a un tramo de escalones de donde ellos estaban.

**OOOooOOO**

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó Luke desconcertado a un Albus que permanecía gruñón sentado en el sofá de la sala común.

-Bueno… me dijisteis que la entendiera, ¿no?

-Con eso… le has demostrado a Rose que la apoyas – dijo Boone con los ojos fijos en el moreno, el cual levantó el dedo chistándole.

-No, no, no, yo acepto su relación, pero no la apoyo. Si tienen un enfrentamiento con mis tíos yo no intervendré… no tengo ningún interés en decidirme por qué bando estar, aunque la verdad, estaría en el de mis tíos… pero Rose es mi prima, ¿no? Llevamos… 15 años juntos, la ayudaré sin meter cizaña cuando se lo diga a los demás.

Luke y Boone asintieron y después de un silencio no incómodo, el cantante se despidió de sus amigos porque tenía que ir a ensayar, Boone se fue a la biblioteca y Albus se quedó solo en la sala común. Con el libro de Transformaciones entre sus manos, apoyadas en el regazo. Suspiró y se escurrió un poco, haciendo que el uniforme se arrugara un poco y que su pelo, ya despeinado, quedara aún más alborotado al estar apoyado en el cojín del sofá. Resopló lentamente… mientras su mente se olvidaba de la asignatura de la rpofesora Patil y viajaba por los recovecos de sus recuerdos…

**OooooooOOoo**

**FLASH BACK**

_-Adios, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en lios con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.__  
__-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?__  
__El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albys a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.__  
__Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.__  
__-Albus Severus, -dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oirle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.__  
__-Pero y si...__  
__-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.__  
__-¡De veras!__  
__-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.  
_ _El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando cómo su hijo se alejaba de él..._

Albus se dio la vuelta en cuanto el tren dobló la esquina y perdió de vista a su padre. Aunque su consejo le había tranquilizado en parte, no pudo evitar cierto escalofrío al imaginarse en la fría sala común de Slytherin, de la que tanto su padre había hablado contando sus aventuras de pequeño, vistiendo de verde, luciendo una serpiente en su pecho y menos… convivir con aquel Scorpius Malfoy, que seguramente, sería igual que el dichoso de su padre…

-Albus… ¿vamos? – su prima Rose le tendió la mano y se la cogió.

Se internaron en un vagón que estaba vacío, quedándose ahí durante largas horas hasta que por él aparecieron sus primos. Primero llegaron James y Amelie, felices y contentos, diciéndoles que ojalá entraran en Gryffindor, aunque James le metía miedo a su hermano pequeño con amenazas de que pudiera pertenecer a la casa verde. Albus estaba temblando de rabia… y miedo. Lo peor que le podía pasar era que le destinaran a Slytherin. Tenía un terror supremo, un instinto repulsivo a pertenecer a esa casa y no sabía por qué. A lo mejor era por los muchos casos de magos que se han echado a perder y por las historias que contaba su tío Ron sobre Malfoy… Malfoy… Seguramente tendría que ser destinado hacia Slytherin.

-James… ya vale – le reprendió Victoire que entraba por el compartimento junto a Mark, el hijo mayor de Percy. – Si se enteraran tus padres, estoy segura de que ya habrías tenido un buen castigo.

-Sí, bueno, pero ellos no están aquí – refunfuñó mientras se desplomaba sobre uno de los asientos del vagón cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, Albus. Seguro que no irás a Slytherin.

-De todas formas, sabes que esa casa no es tan mala.

Mark, Victoire, Amelie y James miraron a Rose como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una locura. Albus no se dio cuenta de esas miradas, pero era perfectamente consciente de que aquella casa… estaba podrida.

El trayecto duró unas horas, y pronto, tuvieron que embarcarse en el bote, cruzar el lago mientras observaban las maravillosas luces que lucían aquel gran y antiguo castillo del que tanto sus padres y primos le habían hablado. Las mejillas de Rose y Albus estaban ardiendo a causa de la excitación. El algo tembló levemente, produciendo suaves ondas en la oscura agua. Rose encogió sus piernas por puro instinto.

-Es el calamar gigante… - murmuró Fred Jordan a su lado, entre asustado y curioso.

Entraron en el colegio, sin parar de observar a su alrededor: paredes, luces, velas, candelabros, antorchas… cuadros que se movían y hablaban. Todos estaban pendientes de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

De repente, un hombre muy, pero que muy bajito, de pelo canoso, nariz respingona, barriga pronunciada y con una túnica verde jaspeada se les presentó.

-Soy el profesor Flitchwick, subdirector del colegio de Hogwarts ¡Bienvenidos a todos! Ahora pasaréis a la ceremonia de selección.

-… ¿alguno sabe qué nos hará? – preguntó un chico moreno con rizos y ojos azules, temeroso. En ese momento, los dos primos, no se dieron cuenta de que aquel era Luke Pritchard.

Albus tiró de la manga de Rose y le susurró algo al oído, ignorando al pequeño profesor.

-… Mis padres me dijeron que había un sombrero… pero James dijo que habían cambiado la forma de seleccionar, Rosie – La castaña lo miró temerosa y ambos tragaron saliva.

-A mí me dijo James que también era algo doloroso…

-¿Te comentó otro detalle? – Rose negó con cara asustadiza.

-Solo dijo que a él le dolió mucho… una prueba o algo así y que por eso le destinaron a Gryffindor, porque soportó el dolor como un valiente. – Albus frunció el ceño.

-Entonces yo también seré valiente y soportaré el dolor que sea…

Pronto, se adentraron en el gran Comedor, notando que todas las miradas de los mayores se posaban en ellos. La selección, pronto empezó, y los chicos respiraron aliviados al ver que el sombrero seguía siendo el que seleccionaba a cada niño… Albus y Rose buscaban a James con la mirada, pero no lo encontraron, el nombre que dictó Flitchwick les sacó de su distracción.

_-Malfoy Scorpius – Anunció el profesor Flitchwick con su característica voz de pito._

_-Es el hijo de los Malfoy – le susurró Albus a Rose que contemplaba al chico mientras este subía al taburete para colocarse el sombrero._

_El muchacho tenía la tez pálida y parecía muy nervioso. Sus ojos grises y casi transparentes se escondían débilmente bajo unos finos mechones rubios rebeldes. Era un poco más alto que Albus y la túnica le llegaba hasta los tobillos._

_-¡Slytherin! – anunció el sombrero._

_-¡Lo sabía! Como nos dijeron, todos los Malfoy van a parar a Slytherin._

_-Pero… Albus, el sombrero ha tardado bastante en decidirse._

_-Pero finalmente lo ha hecho… será mejor que le evitemos… - Rose asintió._

Cuando él mismo fue nombrado, subió por las escaleras, temeroso… Se sentó en el banquito y cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir cómo el sombrero era colocado sobre su cabeza.

-¡já! – Albus dio un pequeño brinco – Otro Potter… ¿eres como tu padre, eh? Tranquilo, no tienes nada que ver con la casa de Slytherin. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus sonrió y saltó del taburete para dirigirse hasta su mesa que aplaudía fuertemente. James Potter, que estaba ya en su segundo año despeinó a su hermano.

-¿Ha sido malo? ¿Te ha dicho algo de Slytherin?

-No – contestó Albus muy digno mientras miraba el resto de su generación.

Una vez que Rose también fue destinada a su casa y que la ceremonia hubo terminado, empezó la cena. En ella, conoció a Lucy, Cloe, Boone y Luke, entre otros. Cuando iban saliendo para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes, siguiendo a los prefectos, perdió a su prima… se dio la vuelta para buscarla entre el barullo que se concentraba en la puerta, alumnos de Slytherin y Grryffindor se estaban mezclando… A lo lejos, vio una corta melena castaña.

_-¡Rose! Venga, vamos – Albus, su primo, le agarró del brazo y la arrastró no sin antes fijarse con quien hablaba su prima. Cuando estuvieron solos en el vestíbulo y siguiendo a la fila le preguntó-: ¿Te ha hecho algo? _

_La castaña negó extrañada._

A Albus no le pasó desapercibido el detalle, si aquel inútil pretendía molestar a su prima, primero tendría que enfrentarse a él. No estaría dispuesto a que ningún slytherin se entrometiera en su vida, y menos aquel Malfoy, del que tanto su tío y su padre le habían hablado. A lo mejor, Rose era más inteligente que él, pero… a la hora de juzgar a la gente… siempre miraba el lado positivo, sin ver la parte oscura que se podía esconder en ella, en este caso a los integrantes de Slytherin.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooOoooo**

Albus meditó sobre su forma de pensar. A lo mejor se había precipitado a la hora de juzgar a Malfoy. A lo mejor, tenía tanto miedo de pertenecer a esa casa que la crucificó para siempre, marcándola como una casa malvada y cruel, hipócrita, traidora y despótica, tachándola de todos los sentimientos que involucraban a los alumnos de esa casa, tachándolos de personas humanas. Se asustó por un momento… de ser una persona así, de pensamiento tan cerrado, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que él mismo estaba siendo una persona racista… racista de los que pertenecen a Slytherin. Ese pensamiento le asustó se estaba convirtiendo en un slytherin, discriminando a cierto grupo de personas por ser como eran, por culpa de que el sombrero seleccionador les nombraran componentes de la casa verde

Eso le dio el empujón para que Scorpius y ella pudieran estar tranquilos sin su intervención. Se había pasado con Rose, y ahora lo reconocía. Quizás, Malfoy no fuera tan malo del todo… ¿o sí? Golpeó el cojín del sofá con impotencia, no sabía si se había equivocado… pero de lo que estaba seguro es que, al meditar sobre la pelea que tuvo con su primo, se dio cuenta de que había sido un egoísta, solo estaba molestando más a Rose y haciendo que ellos dos se unieran más, y contra él. Lo que menos quería es que su prima le dejara de hablar, la quería mucho, era como su hermana, su mejor amiga, le contaba todo, sabía que le apoyaba en todo. De todas formas, lo que ella quería era mucho. Aceptaría su relación con aquel slytherin, de acuerdo, pero no la apoyaría, de ninguna manera.

Algo en su interior, se lo impedía, cierta repulsión… y aún no sabía el por qué de ese sentimiento. Quizás… fuera por el miedo que sentía de pertenecer a esa casa, si aquello hubiera pasado… ¿qué hubiera sucedido entonces? ¿Sería amigo de Scorpius? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Recordó a Severus Snape, Harry le había hablado muy bien de él… le tranquilizó diciendo que era el hombre más valiente que jamás había conocido, y se acordó de Scorpius… el muchacho estaba siendo valiente… se estaba enfrentando a su familia por el amor que sentía hacia Rose… Albus sonrió, a lo mejor… no era tan malo después de todo, Respiró un poco más aliviado. Debería reprimir ese instinto, aceptaría a Scorpius, sí… lo aceptaría por Rose y por su felicidad. A lo mejor… ellos dos estaban destinados, desde el día que se conocieron.

**OooOOooo**

Mientras, ella le pedía explicaciones de lo sucedido, pero Scorpius no hablaba, le chistaba, temeroso de que fueran encontrados. Se escondían en cada esquina, asomando la cabeza antes que su cuerpo para ver si por aquellos sitios había alguien rondando. A Rose le parecía absurda aquella situación pero Scorpius tomó todas las precauciones a pesar de sus protestas, hasta que por fin, entre recovecos y pasillos, encontraron la Sala de los Menesteres. Tras pensar en una habitación cómoda, ambos chicos entraron y respiraron aliviados cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí. El rubio estiró sus articulaciones mientras notaba la mirada interrogativa de su novia.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A lo que ya te he dicho.

-¿Cómo te va a estar persiguiendo a todas horas? ¡Flint tendrá cosas que hacer!

-Bueno, pues me perseguirá las horas que yo tenga libre para poder verte, - le explicó con un deje de impaciencia en su voz - y no nos podemos encontrar en los pasillo así como así. Nos quitarán puntos, nos castigarán o lo que sea, pero no quiero más problemas… Aunque tengamos que tomar estas medidas – dijo colocándose delante de ella y cogiéndole las manos -, prefiero verte antes que no hacerlo, ¿está bien?

La chica asintió, conmovida por sus palabras. Después de un silencio en que los dos se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos, se besaron. Se besaron como si ese beso fuera el último. Scorpius abrazaba a Rose con fuerza, temiendo que si no lo hacía, ella se iría, para siempre. Mientras tanto, la gryffindor, que saboreaba los dulces y fríos labios del chico, su mente estaba lejos, pensando en cómo habían ido a parar a aquella situación. Estaba claro que su relación había avanzado mucho más de la cuenta. Cinco años odiándose, cuatro mirándose, tres atrayéndose, dos buscando una excusa para estar cerca, un año para pelear sin motivos, 8 meses besándose, 6 meses jugando sin saber el peligro que eso acontecía, 4 meses preocupándose por el otro, 2 meses de celos, 1 semana de novios… 1 día luchando por su amor, aquello parecía un cuento de hadas.

Se separaron con delicadeza, sin alejarse de los labios del otro. El chico puso el flequillo de ella por detrás de la pequeña oreja y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. Rose se rió con los ojos cerrados mientras él la observaba divertido, hasta que, sin previo aviso, el chico la levantó y la colocó sobre sus hombros a pesar de sus protestas y de los golpes que ella le daba y la soltó en la cama que había en la Sala, empezando a hacerle cosquillas. La risa de Rose alegraba los oídos de Scorpius, que también, sin parar de reír se desplomó junto a ella y la abrazó. La castaña apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y agarró la suave mano de él. Notaba cómo el chico le hacía delicadas cosquillas en el pelo. Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento…

-Mañana es sábado, ¿no?

-Sí… - contestó ella adormilada – Por la noche es el concierto…

-Rose…

-¿Humm? – el chico sonrió ante la capacidad de sueño de la chica.

-¿Dormirías aquí conmigo esta noche?

Rose levantó la cabeza y lo miró un poco asustada. Scorpius le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Solo dormir…

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella asintió, sofocada por el cariño que él le daba. Adoptó la postura de antes y poco a poco, el sueño les fue atrapando…

Scorpius se despertó en mitad de la noche, notando los breves escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de la chica. Perezoso, se levantó son cuidado de no despertarla. Abrió la cama y miró a la gryffindor. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de la postura tan incómoda en que estaban durmiendo: En mitad de la cama, sin poder recoger los pies, sin arroparse y con los zapatos puestos. Estaban tan sumidos el uno en el otro que, al parecer, la comodidad era lo menos importante. Se acercó hasta Rose, la atrapó entre sus brazos, como si fuera una princesa, ella lanzó un débil gemido al notar que era transportada, pero apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y siguió descansando. Scorpius la metió dentro de las sábanas, no sin antes quitarle los zapatos del uniforme, y la arropó. Después de observarla un rato, sumido en una especie de trance y contemplando lo hermosa que a él le parecía, él la siguió, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Le besó la frente, cerró los ojos y murmuró:

-No sabes lo increíblemente feliz que soy ahora… Buenas noches, Rose…

Rose sonrió, no sabía si era un sueño… en tal caso… respondió como pudo:

-Buenas noches, Scorpius…

**OoooooOOooo**

**Continuará:**

**Princesa Gryffindor:** Jeje, si te gusto lo de antes con Rose y Scorpius creo que en este capitulo te van a gustar mas jiji, Gracias por comentaaaar y siento la tardanza!

**Natys:** Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Amelie y James, la verdad es una de las que mas me gusto, jeje... En cuanto a Rpse y Scor... ya sabes quien los descubri jeje Besitos y siento haberme retrasadoo

**Jos Back**: Vaya... aqui hay mucho apra contestarte. Para empezar, mil gracias por la critica, me encantan las constructivas para q me enseñes... pero bueno,me voy a justificar ^^:

La verdad es que hay demasiados personajes nuevos y entiendo que eso líe las cosas, pero bueno hay que tener en cuenta que son otra generacion y que hay nuevas caras... si te refieres a la historia de Gusdrish me parecio interesante para expnerla porque leugo creo que va a ser un poco más importante ^^ Lo de las canciones... ya sé que es absurdo leerlas, es más yo misma si fuera una lectora las pasaría pero esq... la idea de crear un grupo me cautivo tanto que cuando escuxo las canciones me imagino a The Charmed Lions cantandolas y no puedo evitar escribirlo para imaginármelo... pero eso es algo mío... una obsesion tal vez. Lo siento pero creo que las seguire poniendo, me gusta demasiado como para suprimirlo.

Lo del colegio.. homrbe, es parte de la historia, TIMOS, Aparicion... si no lo incluyo me parece q es como si no estuvieran en Hogwarts, y lo de la magia... es verdad hay poca... intentare cambiarlo! ^^

A lo que sí te gustó: Muchas gracias, la verdad que lo de la "visión casi cinematografica" me ha subido la moral jaja. La pareja Amelie y James me encanta, la verdad... creo que estan muy bien personalizados, tanto ellos solos como pareja ^^ Rose y Scorpius... la verdad es que no tienen nada que ver con los otros dos... tan solo estan empezando, pero aun asi, no creo que nunca sean como los otros dos fogosos

Jajaja, lo del "joder" no me di cuenta, espero no haber cometido otro de estos errores con la bronca que le echa Draco a Scorp pero bueno... Como dices, es inevitable que se escriban regionalismos ^^

Muchisimas gracias por tu critica y espero que te guste el resto que queda del fic!!

**Sol:** Jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara!! Pero a lo mejor este capitulo te gusta mas, ya se desvela por fin todo. Y desde luego el cómo se concoen Scor y Rose sí.. la frase es... "Tan ellos..." jaja En cuanto a Alex... al fin y al cabo, con lo testaruda q es Amelie... la conoce mucho como apra saber q no se va a dar x vencida en descubrir que pasaba y decidio contarselo. Al fin y al cabo, es una de las personas que mas quiere y con la que tiene mas confianza ^^ Espero que se resuelva el problema de Lola o Lía!! un besooooo enrme y gracias x comentar!

**Maria:** Jajaja, no, no fue Draco, pero al fin y al cabo, fue como si lo fuera... Se ha enterado igualmente! Me alegrod e que te gustara

**MakiMalfoy:**Perdoooname la tardanza, es que... se me está atrasando el proximo capitulo porque no sé como seguirlo!! Jaja, pero bueno, ahi tienes tu cpaitulo, espero que te guste el cpaitulo, Rose y Scorpius y los demás jaja Gracias y un beso!! ^^


	26. El Gran Concierto

**CAPITULO 26: El gran concierto**

La gente estaba verdaderamente motivada. Desde muy temprano, los jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts se movían por el colegio, buscando a los protagonistas de esa noche. Pero estos estaban demasiado ocupados ensayando en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya era tarde, acababan de comer y el ensayo debería acabar para terminar con todas las tensiones. Es más, Harius Folleman se presentaría unas horas antes ante The Charmed Lions para explicarles cómo funcionaría todo.

-¡Esto va genial, chicos! Arrasaremos esta noche – observó Eddy en el ensayo con positivismo.

Amelie se bajó del asiento y abrazó a Luke, emotiva.

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa! – El chico rió divertido.

-Entonces, ¿lo tienes todo preparado, EddY?

-Todo, absolutamente todo, Alex – Ambos se sonrieron con confianza.

El único que no abandonaba su instrumento era James, que estaba escondido detrás de la batería.

-¡Vamos, James, no te preocupes! – le animó Lucy que estaba junto a él. – Todo saldrá bien.

-Ya, bueno… eso espero – pero dirigió una mirada a su novia, dándole a entender que el concierto no era lo que le preocupaba.

Al chocar con su oscura mirada, los nervios se acentuaron más en la barriga de la pelirroja, que tragó saliva duramente y propuso abandonar la sala de ensayo e ir a visitar a McGonagall, que para esa hora ya debería estar hablando con Harius. Fue dicho y hecho, al cabo de 15 minutos, los 6 componentes del grupo se presentaron allí y su manager ya estaba allí con buenas noticias.

-¡Tenemos entendido que van a acudir multitud de gente al encuentro! – Les decía - La empresa y yo nos hemos encargado de cobrar entradas a todo aquel que ya no esté en Hogwarts. Dos galeones, no es mucho, puesto que sois principiantes, pero… ¿pasa algo, Amelie?

-No, no… - dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que había expresado su disgusto en su rostro.

Aunque fuera poco dinero, no le parecía bien que gente que sabía valorar la buena música, tuviera que pagar para verlos, como si ellos fueran una gran celebridad. Le parecía un poco hipócrita aquella actitud. Ellos tocaban por gusto, no para ganar dinero, y aquel precio, había sido sin consentimiento de ninguno de los componentes. La idea, por ahora no le estaba gustando. Lo único que le motivaba eran las personas que iban a ir al concierto.

-…Bueno, eso, pongámonos en marcha ya.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡Sólo son las 5!

-¡El concierto es a las 9!

Harius rió ante la ingenuidad de los chicos.

-Hay que preparar el vestuario, escenario, maquillajes, quiero que ensayéis allí en el escenario, para que podáis adaptaros perfectamente a él. Os tenemos que poner varias prendas. Por cada tres canciones, os cambiaréis de traje. Necesitaréis descanso entre canción y canción, y luego, acudiréis al camerino para dejar atrás a la gente que quiere pediros un autógrafo o algo parecido. Debéis saber donde está cada cosa. De hecho, ya vamos demasiado tarde, así que… no hace falta que recojáis nada. Seguro que todo lo necesario estará allí, salvo vuestras varitas.

Los cinco asintieron, anonadados, menos Luke.

-A mí me gustaría llevar mi propia guitarra.

-Luke, habéis pasado un período en el que tenéis que usar más de una guitarra, batería, bajo… o lo que sea. Tu guitarra resérvala para cuando estés solo en tu casa, este solo es el principio de una gran etapa en vuestra carrera artística.

Aquello parecía tan surrealista e increíble, que parecía un auténtico sueño. Harius se despidió de la profesora McGonagall y llevó a los chicos fuera del despacho, hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Por el camino, los chicos no paraban d ehacerle preguntas mientras eran observados por personas conmovidas por estar viendo a los componentes de The Charmed Lions caminar entre las calles de Hogsmeade.

-Pero… dejarán pasar a los camerinos a la gente que nosotros queramos, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Luke. Me imagino que vuestros amigos podrán acceder si así lo deseáis.

-¿Por qué no nos han avisado del precio de las entradas? – le preguntó Amelie con un tono de desconfianza en la voz.

-Eso no ha sido idea mía, Amelie, sino de la empresa por la que trabajáis.

-Ahora me entero de que trabajamos en una empresa… - murmuró Alex un poco disgustado.

-¿Y también pasará lo mismo con los discos o qué? – intervino Eddy malhumorado, a él tampoco le había pasado desapercibido ese detalle.

-Hombre… sois cantantes… un grupo famoso… necesitáis…

-¿Y qué pasa si no queremos cobrar nada? – dijo Lucy.

-Entonces no podréis dar conciertos, os tendréis que comprar vuestros propios instrumentos, tendréis que montar vuestro propio escenario, maquillaje, no tendréis respaldo para guardaros de los fans…

-Es decir, que si no aceptamos estar en la empresa, no hay grupo.

-Por así decirlo, James.

Los muchachos asintieron en silencio sobre pesando las palabras de Harius. Amelie le dirigió una fría mirada al manager, pero en cuanto llegaron al final del pueblo, a ella y a todos los demás se le olvidó el tema del dinero y de la empresa. Los seis chicos abrieron la boca, sorprendidos y Folleman los observaba con una sonrisa complaciente en el rostro. Un gran escenario de color rojo se extendía horizontalmente ante todos los presentes, dos altas torres de altavoces rojos guardaban los laterales del escenario. El paisaje que se extendía por detrás de este quedaba oculto por una gruesa pared de color rosado que proyectaba imágenes del concierto de Halloween de los chicos…

-Se me olvidaba comentar… que ahora tendréis una sesión fotográfica, las nuevas fotos se pondrán en el disco, pero se promocionarán aquí, proyectándolas en la pantalla.

Por encima de sus cabezas, el gran letrero de The Charmed Lions levitaba, mostrando luces rojas que se encendían y apagaban. Por todas partes estaban las iniciales TCL, incluso en los instrumentos que estaban encima del escenario. La batería, recubierta de un color rojizo, tenía en el bombo, el nombre de The Charmed Lions, grabado en letras negras. Pequeñas burbujas de color escarlata viajaban lentamente alrededor del escenario. Los chicos se fijaron también en el suelo. Una hierba suave y fresca cubría el terreno preparado para dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes que querían vivir el concierto en sus propias carnes.

-¡Es…

-Bestial…

-Increíble…

-Abosulta…

-Y mágicamente…

-… genial!

Exclamaron todos con compenetración

-¡Me alegro de que os guste!

-¿Podemos subir? – preguntó Lucy emocionada.

-Claro, tenéis que probarlo.

Los seis chicos subieron corriendo hacia el escenario y empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos. En cuanto alzaron la vista, vieron que numerosas personas, corrían como locas por el pueblo de Hogsmeade sin llegar hasta ellos. Alex arrugó la nariz, extrañado, y miró a Harius que los miraba intensamente desde abajo.

-¿Qué les pasa? – dijo señalando a la multitud.

-No os ven, sólo escuchan vuestra música y os están buscando como locos…

James sonrió, atontado.

-¿Eso es lo que creamos en todos ellos? ¡Qué guay!

-James… - le reprendió Amelie.

El chico agachó la cabeza poniendo morritos y Amelie rió divertida. Pronto, los chicos se adaptaron perfectamente a los instrumentos que les correspondía. A Luke y a Lucy les costó más, pero no pasó nada, después de que hubieran ajustado las cuerdas, la guitarra era muy similar. En los frentes de cada uno de ellos, estaban plasmadas las iniciales de TLC con letras negras, contrastando con el color rojo que bañaba a cada objeto musical. No les dio tiempo a tocar mucho más cuando Harius les dijo que pararan porque empezarían con la sesión fotográfica.

Al hacer sonar los palillos con sus propios dedos, multitud de hombres y mujeres aparecieron desde detrás de unas carpas blancas que habían construido alrededor del recinto. Junto a ellas, había cuatro caravanas, según parecía ser, los camerinos de los que Harius les había hablado a los seis componentes del grupo.

-Estos son vuestros preparadores para el concierto: maquilladores, diseñadores de moda, fotógrafos, perfeccionistas en el sonido de la música, diseñadores de la puesta en escena y un largo etcétera que os ayudarán a que vuestro primer concierto sea perfecto.

Los seis chicos, con Harius a la cabeza, se acercaron hasta el gran grupo y uno a uno se fueron presentando.

-¡Bueno! El tiempo es corto, así que empecemos por los preparativos, por favor, Gunilla, Felius, Morgana y Paul, llevaros a las dos chicas con vosotros a maquillarlas y a vestirlas para la sesión fotográfica. Vosotros 4, venid con nosotros.

Amelie y Lucy desaparecieron del plano mientras que los cuatro chicos siguieron a Folleman un poco confusos, para ellos, todo aquello era nuevo. No sabían cómo debían actuar, incluso temieron que aquella gente les enseñara algo de protocolo. Folleman calmó a los chicos con sus palabras.

-No estéis nerviosos, esto os calmará, estoy seguro de que os gustará la experiencia.

Llegaron ante una carpa blanca cuya entrada estaba tapada por una cortina blanca. Los cuatro chicos entraron con cautela observando cada rincón de la carpa. Esta tenía en su interior numerosos armarios, percheros, de los cuales colgaban varios gorros, corbatas, etc… Frente a las vestimentas, cuatro grandes espejos estaban levitando, encantados por el hechizo que habían pronunciado aquellas personas. Frente a estos, cuatro sillas y una mesa muy larga, con lavabo incluido, numerosos cosméticos de belleza, etc…

-¿Pretenden… maquillarnos? – Preguntó James señalando con asco todo aquello.

-Pues claro. Ahora tenéis la sesión fotográfica, ¿qué esperabais?

-Photoshop – comentó Luke como algo obvio.

-¿Photo… qué? – le preguntaron todos, pero este enrojeció.

-Nada, nada…

-Bueno, bien, empezad con vuestro trabajo, chicos.

En cuanto Harius desapareció por la pequeña puerta, los cuatro chicos se miraron asustados. De repente, cuatro manos sujetaron a cada uno de los chicos y los arrastraron hasta sus respectivos asientos. Bruscamente, le mojaron las cabezas y empezaron a lavárselas, produciendo en ellos un tenue masaje. Eddy cerraba los ojos, se estaba relajando demasiado, Luke pareció seguirle al rato, pero Alex y James se miraban preocupados, asustadizos. Aquella experiencia nunca la habían vivido, era algo totalmente extraños para ello. Ambos alzaron un poco la cabeza para dirigirse una mirada de desentendimiento y compartir si ambos estaban sintiendo que todo aquello era demasiado extraño; pero las mujeres que les estaban atendiendo volvieron a agacharles la cabeza con fiereza para seguir con su labor.

Algo parecido estaba ocurriendo en la carpa de las chicas, solo que ellas estaban disfrutando de todo aquello.

-¡Mira esto, Amelie! ¿Me queda bien?

-¡Te queda genial, Lucy!

La chica llevaba una falda negra de tablas, y unas botas converses negras con puntera blanca. Portaba una camiseta blanca, de tirantes, con un escote cuadrado que le dejaba ver parte de su bronceado escote. Le acompañaba una corbata negra, medio deshecha. Una chaqueta negra medio caída, dejaba asomar uno de sus hombros. El pelo le caía liso y natural por los hombros, hasta llegar por debajo del pecho.

-Mira a mí lo que me han puesto.

Amelie salió del vestidor. Llevaba una boina negra bajo su lacia melena, una cazadora y unos pantalones de pitillo del mismo color, pero no eran estrechos, sino que, eran caídos, haciendo asomar los bordes de su culotte blanco. Por los pies llevaba unos botines converse, negros también y con la puntera blanca, haciendo que los bajos del moderno pantalón quedaran arrugados dándole un toque más indie. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros blancos y negros que le llegaba hasta la altura de las caderas.

-¡Estás guapísima!

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que estáis hermosas! Creo que los lindos chicos también están listos – les informó Felius con un baile de manos y una risa tonta.

Las chicas se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad al ver los amanerados movimientos del hombre. Después salieron de su respectiva carpa y se encontraron con Luke y Eddy parados en su puerta. Los cuatro se quedaron viéndose mutuamente y Luke se adelantó hacia sus dos amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Estáis… geniales!

-… Preciosas – añadió Eddy acercándose también.

-Vosotros tampoco estáis nada mal – sonrió Amelie.

Eddy y Lucy se miraron, ruborizados. El moreno tenía una sudadera de rayas blancas y negras, con una camiseta blanca por dentro y unos vaqueros claros anchos. Sus zapatos eran unas converses negras con la puntera blanca. Su pelo, que ya había crecido mucho desde principios de curso, estaba despeinado, dándole un toque mucho más atractivo.

Para contrastar, Luke llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, estas estaban remangadas hasta su antebrazo. Llevaba un chaleco de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, ni estrechos ni anchos, ni caídos, eran, simplemente, el estilo de Luke. Sus rizos caían sobre sus ojos azules oscuros, dándole un aire misterioso a esos rasgos que endulzaban su cara.

-¡No! ¿Por qué tenemos que salir así en las fotos?

-Tenéis un cuerpo precioso para lucirlo, chicos.

Los cuatro presentes se giraron hacia la carpa, de donde provenían los ruidos. Después de unos 5 segundos. Alex salió de la carpa, sin camiseta, dejando ver su marcado pecho, apartando con brusquedad la tela que tapaba la entrada a esta. También portaba sobre su despeinado pelo un gorro negro. Lucy y Amelie abrieron la boca sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡Espera, te falta la corbata! – Dijo el hombre sujetando una corbata blanca y poniéndosela a Alex a duras penas.

-¡Que no quiero esta mierda! ¡Parezco un stripper!

James salía de la carpa riendo. El chico llevaba una chaqueta de cuadros blancos y negros abierta, dejando ver, al igual que su amigo, sus fuertes pectorales. Su pelo estaba medio desordenado, con los mechones lisos y colocados sobre su frente, haciendo que el flequillo despuntado le cubriera, a medias, el ojo. Llevaba unos vaqueros caídos dejando ver los músculos de su cadera. Amelie le miró con deseo y la pareja se dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir como ellos? – protestó Alex señalando a Luke y a Eddy.

-¡Porque no! – dijo el hombre -¡Harius!

El manager se apareció a los pocos segundos, sin dejar a Alex protestar.

-¡Qué pasa?

-¿No es así como Wood debería de estar para las fotos?

Folleman miró al chico que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su desnudo pecho y refunfuñando.

-¡Sí! Pero quítale la corbata, ponle un collar que juegue con su estilo.

El estilista desapareció y al poco rato apareció con un collar negro. Se lo puso a Alex y el chico se observó… Sus pantalones negros no eran anchos como los de James, pero estaban ligeramente caídos y su color era el mismo que el del collar.

-Bien, no acepto más protestas – sonrió Harius. – Comencemos con la sesión fotográfica.

El hombre los dirigió hacia otra carpa. Dentro, había una alfombra negra y un sofá blanco. El fondo estaba a rayas utilizando los mismos colores, como si fuera el pelaje de una cebra. Había dos cámaras fotográficas sobre dos trípodes, varios fotógrafos y hombres que aguantaban focos y se encargaban de encenderlos. Cuando entraron, la radio se encendió por arte de magia y comenzó a sonar el disco que ellos iban a presentar. Los 6 chicos sonrieron mientras se dejaban llevar por los estilistas de puesta en escena que les indicaban cómo debían quedarse para las fotos.

Después de 5 minutos, echaron la foto: Alex quedaba medio sentado sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, apoyando su mano izquierda en él y reforzando así sus músculos del brazo y el antebrazo, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba una guitarra que reposaba en el suelo. Su mirada estaba perdida, mirando la oscura alfombra. James quedaba detrás del sofá, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para mostrar por encima del respaldo del pequeño mueble su pecho desnudo, los calzoncillos y la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Su mano izquierda sostenía una de las baquetas que se pasaba por el cuello, dándose golpecitos suaves con ella, mientras que con la otra mano, se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente agachada, pero su mirada se dirigía al objetivo de la cámara. Por otra parte, Lucy y Luke estaban sentados en los dos cojines que acogía el sofá.

Luke tenía una pierna recogida, retenida por su brazo y mano que agarraba un micrófono, sujeto por un largo cable cuya conexión se perdía en la foto y era agarrado por su otra mano. Permanecía con la cabeza inclinada, mirando a la cámara, mientras que su otra pierna bailaba, quedando colgada del sofá. Lucy estaba a su lado, sentada como si estuviera haciendo yoga. Con la mirada desenfocada, observando cada parte del diseño de la carpa, mientras sus manos sujetaban un bajo, en miniatura.

Amelie y Eddy estaban sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Ellos eran el primer plano. La chica estaba con una pierna estirada en el suelo y otra encogida, con un brazo descansando sobre la alfombra, cogiendo parte del cable del micrófono que Luke también sujetaba, y con la otra mano tendida hacia arriba. Su dedo índice sostenía un platillo de la pandereta que ella hacía sonar. Este, daba vueltas sobre la yema de su dedo, elevándose un par de centímetros gracias a la magia que Eddy le proporcionaba con su varita. Los dos chicos se sonreían divertidos sin dejar de mirar al platillo.

Otra de las fotos als hicieron en pareja. A Amelie le tocó con Luke y James… Con el primero fue una foto más bien inocente en la que el chico estaba sentado en el sofá y ella a su lado, medio sentada en el apoya brazos mientras él le pasaba una mano por la cintura. Folleman tuvo la genial idea de poner a la pareja juntos sin saber si quiera la relación que estos mantenían.

-A ver… veamos cómo os podemos poner… - meditaba uno de los estilistas - ¡Ya sé! Amelie, ponte aquí – dijo agarrándola de los hombros – Y tú, James… mete tus manos aquí.

Felius cogió las manos de James y las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón de Amelie, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más y que la espalda de ella se rozara con el fuerte pecho de James. Amelie colocó sus manos por la nuca de su novio…

-Me encanta esta postura… - le susurró el chico en su oído, Amelie rió.

-Y a mí también…

-No sabes cuánto me está costando no besar tu cuello ahora mismo – La pelirroja se mordió el labio y se soltaron, as u pesar, cuando la fotografía fue tomada.

Después de varios ensayos, de hacerse las fotos, de la puesta en escena y organizar el orden de canciones… llegó la hora del concierto. Alex se había puesto una camiseta negra y una camisa abierta blanca, con las mangas remangadas hasta los antebrazos para poder tocar mejor la guitarra. James también se había cambiado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con su chaqueta de cuadros negros y blancos. Era la primera vestimenta, para las tres primeras canciones, luego, vendrían otras más.

Según se veía, aquellos hombres y mujeres que atendieron a The Charmed Lions habían hecho desaparecer la barrera invisible que ocultaba el escenario, ya que todos los fans acudían nerviosos hasta aquella amplia explanada. Los que estaban en primera fila no se podían acercar a más de 4 metros de distancia se lo impedía otra barra invisible, creada por pura seguridad de los chicos. Estos todavía no estaban presentes, sino ocultos, tras el telón que los escondía, observando por medio de los mínimos espacios que la gran tela escarlata no conseguía esconder del todo.

-Ya están llegando los de Hogwarts – comentó Luke.

Lucy acudió para ponerse a su lado y juntos empezaron a divisar a Rose, Albus, Cloe y Boone, al parecer los dos primeros ya se habían reconciliado. Lucy miró a Luke y este sonrió dirigiéndole una dulce mirada.

-No te preocupes, Lucy… ya está olvidado.

-¿Seguro?

-Hombre… algo siempre queda.

-Me alegro de verte feliz otra vez – los dos amigos se sonrieron y se alejaron del telón cogidos de la mano para unirse al resto del grupo.

Harius Folleman parecía incluso más nervioso que ellos.

-Bien, chicos, bien… - respiraba agitadamente -. Tan solo faltan unos minutos para que todo empiece… ¡¿VALE!? – gritó mientras caminaba de una aprte a otra – y todo va a salir bien, cantaréis bien, emocionaréis al público, y todo depende de vosotros… sí, sí ¡SÍ! De vosotros, ¡VOSOTROS TENÉIS LA CLAVE!

-¡Harius, vale ya! Me estás poniendo más nervioso…

-Lo siento, James – dijo pasándose la mano por su rapada cabeza, se ajustó las gafas de sol y siguió hablando - ¡Bien! – se acercó al telón y se asomó para ver lo que sucedía - ¡Esto está casi lleno, son las 9 menos cinco! ¡FALTAN CINCO MINUTOS!

Lucy ahogó un grito y estrujó la mano de Luke.

-¡Por favor, Paul, Morgana! ¡Poned la música de entrada, encended las luces…! – Folleman se fue retirando poco a poco a medida que daba órdenes.

-No sé porqué pero creo que está más ocupado en pensar en su éxito que en el nuestro. – comentó James.

-Hombre… - intervino Amelie – Su éxito como manager depende de nosotros.

-Pues con esa actitud me está poniendo más tenso – dijo Luke mientras se aferraba a su guitarra y giraba su cuello, estirándose.

-¡Bueno! Primera canción es March of the Dogs, ¿no?

-Sí, Alex…

-¿Sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer, no? ¿Recordais los movimientos que debemos hacer para animar al público? – preguntó Amelie.

-¡Estupendo! – dijo Lucy - ¡Estoy deseando empezar!

-Y yo, tengo ganas de ver cómo reacciona la gente con las nuevas canciones. – dijo Alex.

-Sí, esta vez no abriremos con Eddy's Guns, tenemos que hacer saltar a al gente con la primera canción apra que durante todo el concierto, esto vaya genial – dijo James, todos asintieron y, de repente, Eddy comenzó a reír.

-Espero con deseo el momento en el que cantemos Pretty Fly.

-¿La del agua? – Eddy asintió ante la pregunta de Luke - ¿Era a la mitad, no?

-Sí, ni al principio, ni al final, en mitad del concierto…

-Cuando el sudor empieza a aumentar a causa de los saltos y el tiempo suficiente para refrescarse hasta el final del concierto.

-Exacto, Amelie.

Un intenso silencio recorrió a los seis componentes del grupo hasta que Lucy lo rompió, mostrando su gran y bonita sonrisa y acercándose al interior del círculo que formaban entre todos, alzó la mano y la puso en el centro.

-Todo saldrá bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Lucy miró de uno en uno a todos y su mirada chocó con la de su mejor amigo. Luke le sonrió y se acercó hasta ella poniendo su mano encima de la suya. James y Amelie se miraron y luego les imitaron. Alex se rascó la cabeza con un poco de timidez, pero finalmente accedió y puso la mano encima de la de James. Ambos chicos cruzaron una mirada amistosa, ese gesto hizo que a Amelie el estómago le diera una sacudida. Todos esperaban a Eddy, que era el único que se mantenía fuera de la conexión entre manos, pero el chico no buscaba la mirada de sus amigos, sino la de Lucy, a la cual sonrió. La chica se ruborizó un poco y después él se acercó, poniendo su mano con decisión, cuyo tono de piel contrastaba con el de todos los demás.

-¡Somos The Charmed Lions! – Anunció Eddy

-¡Por nosotros! – exclamaron todos lanzando sus manos al aire y con una sonrisas que iluminaba sus caras.

Después de crear aquella gran unión que entrelazaba a los 6 componentes en una gran amistad, Harius llegó apresurándoles para que se colocaran en sus puestos. Abajo, en los territorios, cada vez llegaba menos gente, ya que la mayoría del terreno estaba ocupado por los fans que estaban deseosos de escucharles cantar otra vez. El manager salió delante del telón para presentarles. Por dentro del escenario, sus palabras se escuchaban sin eco.

Los 6 chicos estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia separados los unos de los otros, y aquello hacía ponerles más nerviosos mientras escuchaban los gritos nerviosos de todos los presentes fuera del escenario.

-¡Amelie! ¡Acércate más!

-¿Y si no se ven los demás?

-¡Al carajo! – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, no se imaginaba a Luke diciendo palabrotas, el chico ruborizó y rectificó – Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso… Tengo que hablar delante de todos

-No pasa nada, simplemente me ha hecho gracia – Amelie acercó más su asiento, ahora solo los separaba un metro de distancia. La pelirroja miró a su amigo – Luke – el aludido la miró – Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, además, hablaremos todos – este asintió –. Te quiero – le dijo amistosamente.

-Yo también. – se sonrieron tiernamente y Harius entró.

Fue entonces cuando el telón se fue abriendo poco a poco y los gritos aumentaron y cuando este se abrió del todo para permitir la visión de los 6 componentes de The Charmed Lions. Los jóvenes saltaban extasiados, ¡aquello era genial! Las luces brillaban en el cielo que estaba oscureciendo a causa de la desaparición del sol. La música de fondo se apagó y Luke se aferró a su micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! – un grito recorrió la multitud, el chico miró a su amiga y esta asintió entre risas para que continuara hablando - ¡Muchas gracias por venir aquí! ¡Tenemos el placer de presentaros nuestro primer disco, aquí, ante todos vosotros! – Se escucharon aplausos y silbidos.

-¡Este es nuestro primer concierto! – Varios gritos de chicos, más que de chicas, se escucharon esta vez entre toda la muchedumbre - ¡Aquí traemos nuestra propia música y letra para todos vosotros! ¡Esperemos que sea de vuestro agrado!

La batería y guitarra de Alex rompieron a la vez mientras James cantaba una estrofa de la nueva canción.

_**James**__: All of us believe  
That this is not up to you  
The fact of the matter is  
That it's up to me_

_**Todos:**__ Hey, Hey, Hey – _Todos comenzaron a saltar sobre el escenario, animando así al público, el cual les imitó, gritando y saltando, moviendo los brazos por encima de sus cabezas con las palmas de las manos abiertas. Estaban dándolo todo en la primera canción._  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
__**Alex: **__Let's Go_

_**L:**__ How can we fake this anymore? (__**A**__: anymore?)  
Turn our backs away, and choose to just ignore (__**A**__: choose to just ignore)  
(__**Todos:**__ Some say!) Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence (__**Todos:**__ Some say!)  
It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go_

La música que tocaban se fusionó en una sola melodía convirtiendo así los sonidos muchos más altivos, proporcionando un estribillo muy pegadizo y con gran fuerza. Amelie no paraba de tocar su pandereta mientras se acercaba a Luke apoyando su espalda en la de él dejando que este también tocara su guitarra.

_**L&A:**__ Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
What will it take_

_**L:**__ Nothing could ever be this real (__**A**__: be this real)  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel (__**A**__: I could never feel)  
(__**Todos: **__some say!)This future's not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice (__**Todos:**__ Some say!)  
It's much more than just black and white  
And I won't follow_

_**L&A**__: Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
What will it take_

_**Lucy**__: Times like these I've come to see how,  
__**James:**__ Everything but time is running out_

_**Todos:**__ Hey, Hey, Hey  
Hey, Hey, Hey – _Otra vez todos se pusieron a saltar, gitando esas onomatopeyas como aunténticos seguidores del heavy metal, incluso cuando Eddy y Alkex cantaron dos párrafos, Amelie y Luke seguían saltando y animando al public exclamando aquellas expresiones.  
_  
__**Eddy:**__ All of us believe in what we need  
__**Alex:**__ What we have's what we don't see_

_**L&A:**__ Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
What will it take_

_**Luke&Lucy:**__ Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
__**(Amelie:**__ so how long, has this gone on, I don't see this ending)  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
(__**A**__: it's too late, we can't change, what has now begun)  
Why is there no reason we can't change (__**Todos:**__ no reason)  
__**(A**__: we act like, its not right, why are we pretending)  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
__**(A:**__ we've been wrong, for so long)  
What will it take  
(__**Alex:**__ WE'VE KNOWN THIS ALL ALONG!!)_

_(SUM 41 – NO REASON)_

-¡Muchísimas gracias! – Esta vez, el que habló fue Alex – ¡Pero esta no es la única canción nueva que os presentemos en toda la noche!

-¡Hay muchas que aún no habéis escuchado en la radio! – intervino James - ¡Y esta, es una de ellas: Hunting for Witches!

Los chicos empezaron a tocar cuando los gritos ya se apaciguaron un poco. La adrenalina del público les estaba contagiando y estaban completamente felices de que aquello estuviera saliendo como ellos esperaban. Aunque la felicidad de Folleman no se comparaba a la de ellos. Este permanecía oculto tras el telón cruzando sus manos, deseoso de que no hubiera ningún fallo en sus propósitos musicales.

El piano electrónico comenzó a sonar. Una mano de Eddy tocaba las teclas con increíble rapidez y la otra meneaba la varita, provocando que los micrófonos también emitieran ese ruido electrónico para acompañar la melodía que producía con el piano. El escenario estaba oscuro, una diminuta luz iluminaba el rostro de aquel que hablaba en ese momento.

**Alex:** One, two  
**James:** Three, four  
**Lucy**: Five  
**Amelie:** Six, seven  
**Luke:** Eight  
**Eddy:** Nine, ten, let's go!  
**Alex:** One, two  
**James:** Three, four  
**Lucy**: Five  
**Amelie:** Six, seven  
**Luke:** Eight  
**Eddy:** Nine, ten, let's go!

La guitarra de Alex comenzó a sonar, produciendo destellos electrónicos, que eran acompañados por el magnífico piano de Eddy. Los demás permanecían quietos, en sus respectivas posiciones, sin mover ni un dedo, sólo emitiendo los mismos números mientras Alex y Eddy tocaban sus instrumentos, hasta que llegó el momento en que intervino James y su percusión y Amelie con su pandereta. La monótona melodía que tocaba el castaño cambió antes de que Luke comenzara a cantar.

_**L**__: I'm sitting on the roof of my house with a shotgun  
And a six-pack of beer, __**(A:**__ six-pack of beer, six-pack of beer)_

Lucy empezó a tocar el bajo.

**L:**_ The newscaster __**A:**__ says __**L:**__the enemy's __**A:**__among us  
__**L:**__As bombs __**A:**__explode __**L:**__ on the 30 __**A:**__bus  
__**L:**__Kill you're __**A**__:middle-class __**L**__:inde… __**A**__:cision  
__**L:**__Now is not the time for liberal bull_

Luke, por fin, hizo sonar su guitarra.  
_  
__**L&A:**__ So I go hunting for witches  
I go hunting for witches  
Heads are going to roll  
I go hunting for_

Lucy y Luke volvieron a dejar de tocar

_**L:**__ In the Nineties  
Optimistic as a teen  
Now it's terror  
Airplanes crash into towers, __**A**__: into towers, crash into towers_

Lucy se volvió a incorporar.  
_  
__**L:**__ The Daily Mail __**A:**__ says the __**L:**__ enemy's __**A:**__ among us  
__**L**__: Taking our women__** A**__: and taking our jobs  
__**L:**__ All reasonable __**A:**__ thought __**L**__: is being __**A:**__ drowned out  
__**L: **__By the non-stop baying, __**A: **__baying, baying for blood_

Y otra vez Luke tocó la guitarra

_**L&A:**__ So I go hunting for witches  
I go hunting for witches  
Heads are going to roll  
I go hunting for_

A la hora de cantar Luke, los demás realizaban unos coros tétricos que acompañaban perfectamente a la luz oscura que iluminaba el escenario.

_**L:**__ I was an ordinary man with ordinary desire  
I watched TV, it informed me  
I was an ordinary man with ordinary desire  
There must be accountability  
__**L&A:**__ Desperate and misinformed  
Fear will keep us all in place_

Amelie y Lucy corearon sus voces en una sola hasta hacer que todos los instrumentos se silenciaran de nuevo y solo se hiciera notar la guitarra de Alex acompasada con la de Luke.

_**L&A:**__ So I go hunting for witches  
I go hunting for witches  
Heads are going to roll  
I go hunting for_

Y de nuevo, entonaron las voces que acompañaban a la voz del cantante principal.

_**L:**__ I was an ordinary man with ordinary desire  
I watched TV, it informed me  
I was an ordinary man with ordinary desire  
There must be accountability  
__**L&A**__: Desperate and misinformed  
Fear will keep us all in place _

_(BLOC PARTY: HUNTING FOR WITCHES)_

Alex y James volvió a coordinar los sonidos de sus objetos musicales con los del piano, mientras, otra vez, las voces de los seis componentes del grupo volvían a recitar los números. La actuación terminó con un escenario completamente oscuro y con los aplausos de los millones de fans que se encontraban allí y que alucinaban a causa del buen recitado que dieron The Charmed Lions con esa canción tan complicada de cantar.

Cuando el grupo anunció que iban a cantar su primer single: Eddy's Guns, la multitud comenzó a saltar entusiasmada. A medida que cantaban la letra, la gente la entonaba también y Amelie y Luke ponían dirigían sus micrófonos hacia el público para que siguieran ellos cantando la estrofa. ¡Aquello era un éxito! Rose estaba cantando junto con Cloe todas las canciones mientras que Albus y Boone reían tarareando, con emoción, pero sin ser tan expresivos como las chicas. Pero de repente, unas manos taparon los ojos de Rose y la chica dejó de cantar. Cloe, asustada, se giró para ver quién era el que lo había hecho y descubrió un rostro conocido que le sonrió tranquilamente. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para situarse entre Albus y Boone los cuales habían mirado mal aquel gesto pero, a duras penas, lo habían ignorado…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Scorpius?

Una risa cantarina se escuchó cerca de su oído y destapó las manos de sus ojos. La chica se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de su novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nos podrían pillar!

El rubio echó un vistazo alrededor. Los dos chicos se encontraban refugiados entre un mar de personas que saltaban y cantaban

_I tried to love her back (she's just a girl)  
And then I shrunk back into my wrap (she's just a girl)  
And in the barrel of my gun  
I hope I'm not the only one__  
_  
-¿Tú crees? Porque yo dudo mucho de que nos encuentren entre todo esto, - se bufó de ella sonriendo de lado -a mí me ha costado la misma vida encontrarte, pero finalmente lo he hecho – Le cogió el rostro y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

Rose acarició las manos que agarraban su cara, mientras sentía mil emociones en su cuerpo. Estar allí, ajena al mundo, sintiendo los besos de Malfoy… de su antiguo enemigo, entre un millón de personas que saltaban emocionadas a causa del gran concierto que estaban viviendo. Se separaron lentamente y Scorpius la atrajo hasta su cuerpo cogiéndola de la cintura.

-¿Nos vamos?

Rose miró a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a sus amigos pero estos ya habían desaparecido entre la gente. La chica volvió a dirigirse al rostro del slytherin y asintió. Sin dejar de agarrarle la mano, Scorpius avanzó entre la gente y salió por los caminos que estaban más abiertos posibles. Con dificultad, y con el sudor empezando a notarse, salieron de la multitud y aparecieron cerca de un concentrado de árboles que marcaban el camino hacia el bosque de Hogsmeade.

-¡Al fin!

-Esto es un tostón, si lo sé no salgo de ahí.

Scorpius se volvió hacia la chica y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces no habríamos podido pasar este rato juntos…

-Bueno… ya ves tú qué problema.

El slytherin abrió la boca, indignado a causa de la chica y ella, riéndose, sin poder seguir con la broma, le dio un empujón suave hacia los árboles y le besó. Scorpius sonrió sobre sus labios mientras, ambos, entre beso y beso, y paso y paso, se adentraban más en el bosque, quedando ocultos entre un montón de arbustos y gruesos troncos en los que apoyarse. Hasta ese momento, Rose no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba: Sola, con Scorpius, en un bosque perdido en la oscuridad de la noche y en la soledad que recorría al pueblo… Pero aún así, no podía dejar de besarle, de acariciarle su fuerte pecho, de pararle las manos que ahora acariciaban su plana barriga por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba.

Scorpius mordía los labios de la chica con deseo, mientras su espalda se apoyaba en la concavidad del tronco de un árbol que habían encontrado. Aquella situación le estaba emocionando… y Rose no le detenía… sus manos, que viajaban desde su trasero hasta su pelo, su cuello, su pecho… en el cual no se detuvo por respeto a la chica… pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad en acariciar su suave vientre plano… pero, conmovido por su pasión, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta él mismo, sin dejar de besarla, sus manos ascendieron poco a poco hasta llegar a los pequeños pechos de la chica, los cuales estrujó con suavidad. Rose soltó un suave gemido que excitó mucho más al chico… pero que le hizo despertar y quitar las manos rápidamente. Empujó a Rose hacia atrás y se apartó de ella rápidamente.

La gryffindor quedó un poco conmocionada y se pasó la mano por su boca, mientras observa a Scorpius que se había echado el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos y luego se agachó hasta sentarse en las raíces del árbol. Después de un tenso silencio, la pareja se miró y comenzó a reír. No terminaron de arrancar cuando, sin poder parar, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Rose se sentó junto a él, y cuando se serenaron, el chico le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola contra su pecho y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Rose no borró su bonita sonrisa y miró al chico que le dijo:

-No me puedes hacer eso más…

Ella soltó una risa tonta y se excusó.

-Yo no he hecho nada… nos hemos emocionado solos…

Scorpius imitó su voz:

-Yo no he hecho nada… nos hemos emocionado solos – ella le dio una suave colleja y luego volvieron a reír.

Se miraron otra vez, intensamente, y se besaron. Esta vez más tranquilamente, saboreando cada beso como si fuera el último. Scorpius se separó de ella lentamente, sin terminar de abrir los ojos, y luego se levantó, tendiéndole las manos. Rose se las aceptó y Scorpius la incorporó de un salto, haciendo que ella tropezara y cayera en sus brazos. Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente y luego él le dio un pellizquito en el trasero.

-¡Ay! ¿Y esa confianza?

Scorpius rió.

-¡Eres mi novia, y encima me has hecho pasar un mal rato, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias!

Rose se cruzó de brazos y le miró muy dignamente.

-¡Já! ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

El chico le dio un fugaz beso entre risas y luego le dijo en el oído.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

Rose asintió y ambos se cogieron de la mano, pero no por mucho tiempo porque Rose se la soltó y le dio una chachetada a Scorpius en el culete. La chica salió corriendo, divertida, mientras era perseguida por el slytherin, que cuando la cogió, no paró de hacerle cosquillas hasta que cayeron al suelo, él encima de ella. Se miraron detenidamente, con las respiraciones agitadas. Scorpius puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rose y no dudó en besarla, intensamente, recorriendo con su lengua los gruesos labios de ella, cuyas manos se aferraron a la espalda de él para profundizar el beso… La música les llegaba desde lejos… la voz de Amelie entonaba una lenta y bonita canción…

_**A:**__ …Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_You said, you said that you would die for me_

_We made plans to grow old  
Believe me, there was truth in all those stories that I told…_

Scorpius sonrió a Rose, que abrió los ojos al dejar de notar los besos del chico, y se miraron a los ojos… y el chico entonó con voz melodiosa el resto que seguía de la canción.

_...__Lost in a simple game cat and mouse  
are we the same  
people as before this came to light?..._

La chica le sonrió y le acarició el rostro, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises… tan cálidos, que tanto le transmitían y, escapándosele el pensamiento en voz alta, comentó:

-Me pierdo en tu mirada…

Scorpius abandonó su expresión de felicidad por una de sorpresa y Rose, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se tapó la boca con horror. El chico no aguantó más y se tiró en la hierba riéndose a carcajadas. Rose se medio incorporó y se tapó la cara para que no se notase el color rojizo que había adquirido su piel.

-¡Me pierdo en tu mirada, toma ya!

-¡Ay, ya vale! – le dijo ella mientras le pegaba en la pierna.

Pero el chico no paraba de reír y Rose se tiró en la hierba boca abajo para ocultar su cara. Scorpius al fin paró, pero seguía luciendo una sonrisa divertida y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del cuerpo de su chica y le habló cerca del oído.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que ha sido un pensamiento en voz alta?

Rose se volvió despacio y miró a Scorpius todavía con el rubor en las mejillas.

-Lo sé, me he dejado llevar…

Scorpius rió y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¡Anda, vámonos, perdida en mi mirada!

-¡Malfoy! – El chico se quedó pasmado y luego comenzó a reír otra vez.

-Ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila, Weasley.

-Pues si sigues metiéndote conmigo… no lo haré.

Comenzaron a andar otra vez hacia el concierto. Ya se escuchaba el principio de otra canción.

_**Alex y James:**__ Oh honey please, don't shed no tears  
As long as im here....._

Scorpius le agarró de la manoo sin dejar de lucir su divertida sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de Rose, que miraba hacia delante y se había resistido a estrecharle su mano, pero finalmente, hasta aceptó que el chico la atrajera hasta él y le plantara un beso en la boca, mientras pasaba su mano por encima de sus hombros y ella por su cintura, caminando hacia el público que seguía igual de animado, o incluso más que en el principio del concierto.

_**L&A**__: __It's far too early in the morning to be trying to call you  
And far too early in the daytime to be thinking about that_

_**L: **__But I, (__**A: **__but I), but I, (__**A**__: but I), but I am  
_  
Sólo se escucharon la pandereta y una cuerda de la guitarra de Luke, otra de Alex, Luke-Alex, Luke-Alex...

_**A:**__ What did I do in a past life, __**A&L:**__ oh to deserve this  
__**A**__:Yeah the way, __**A&L:**__ I make myself  
__**A**__:He's far too innocent to be a part of... __**A&L**__: such a cruel world  
__**A&L:**__ And it is__**, A:**__ and it (__**A&L**__: and it is) __**A&L**__: and it is_

_**L&A**__: And so I'll go, yes I'll go, so I'll take that train and ride.  
Hoping I can write her a rhyme, that might stop the tick of time  
Get off this situation and feel fine,  
Get off this situation and feel fine._

_**A:**__ What did I do to deserve his love,  
__**L&A:**__ I have to ask myself.  
__**A**__: When I am such a bad woman but __**L&A:**__ only to him (__**Lucy**__: only to him, __**Eddy: **__only, __**Ly&E**__: only to him)_

_**A&L:**__ Oh and so I'll go, yes I'll go, so I'll take that train and ride.  
Oh and so I'll go, yes I'll go, so I'll take that train and ride.  
Wishing, hoping I can write his a rhyme, that might stop the tick of time  
Get off this situation and feel fine,  
__**TODOS:**__ Get off this situation and feel fine,_

_(TICK OF TIME – THE KOOKS)_

La canción terminó con la pandereta meciéndose en el aire. El público aplaudió. Aquella canción había sido genial, parecía más un acústico que un concierto. La coordinación que emplearon Alex y Luke al tocar cada uno una cuerda diferente en la melodía, turnándose la siguiente al otro, fue genial, y qué decir de la pandereta de Amelie. Parecía un objeto tonto para tocar, pero no lo era. La chica le dio los golpes necesarios para contrastar con las guitarras y con el bajo y la batería de Lucy y James. Eddy en esta canción, sólo tuvo que bajar y subir el volumen de los instrumentos en diferentes partes de la melodía para que unos instrumentos se hicieran sonar sobre otros.

-¿¡Tenéis calor!?

-¡SÍÍÍ! – gritó el público ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

La chica miró a sus compañeros y Eddy elevó la varita y señaló a James.

_**James:**__Gunter Glieben Glauchen Globen_

La batería empezó a sonar abriendo paso a las frases que les tocaba decir a las chicas._  
__  
_**Amelie&Lucy**_: Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos:**_ Uh-huh uh-huh_

Las chicas vestían con dos vestidos, uno rojo para Amelie, que hacía juego con su pelo, y otro negro, para Lucy. La falda, terminada en picos de gasa, les llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, en los tirantes tenían una especie de pluma que les hacía lucir entre más angelicales y sexys. Llevaban guantes negros, rotos por los dedos para que la rubia pudiera tocar la guitarra y la otra pudiera coger bien la pandereta y el micrófono. Una boina negra y botas negras de converse también acompañaban al conjunto. Sumándoles esas sexys prendas con los gestos que hacían para llamar la atención del público masculino al cantar esa parte, sumaba la sensualidad que en estos producía

**Amelie&Lucy:**_ Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos: **_Uh-huh uh-huh  
_**Amelie&Lucy:**_ Give it to me baby  
_**Chicos: **_Uh-huh uh-huh_

**Eddy:**_ And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

Las guitarras de Luke y Alex se unieron a la orquesta del piano electrónico, el bajo y la pandereta y la batería que sonaban desde el principio de la canción.

**Alex**_: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

Lucy y Alex eran los únicos que acompañaban a la voz de Luke y se esmeraron en el proceso.

**Luke:**_ You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial_

Los demás empezaron a tocar también.

**Luke&Amelie:**_ So don't debate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't __**Todos**__: get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always __**Todos**__: go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees, so  
__**TODOS:**__ hey, hey  
Do that brand new thing_

**Amelie&Lucy:**_ Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos: **_Uh-huh uh-huh  
_**Amelie&Lucy:**_ Give it to me baby  
_**Chicos: **_Uh-huh uh-huh_  
**Amelie&Lucy**_: Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos:**_ Uh-huh uh-huh _

_**Eddy:**__ And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly__** (A&Lucy)**__ for a white guy_

_**Luke**__: He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass_

_**L&A:**__ So don't debate, play it straight  
you know he really doesn't __**Todos**__: get it anyway  
gonna play the field, keep it real  
But for you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always __**Todos**__: go on Ricki Lake  
The world loves wannabees, so  
__**TODOS:**__ hey, hey  
Do that brand new thing_

Amelie y Lucy se fueron acercando hasta Luke, siendo las únicas que tocaban sus instrumentos. Cuando se situaron a ambos lados de él el chico comenzó a cantar acompañado de la música que producían ellas dos solas.

_**L:**__ Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a "13" but they drew a "31"  
Friends say he's trying too hard –_Alex y James fusionaron su música y la hacían sonar al final de cada estrofa. Eddy se fue preparando_  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest triiip!!_

El pianista agitó la varita y de las esquinas del escenario salieron cuatro chorros de agua a presión que se expandieron por todo el público y el escenario, mojando a todos los presentes. Los fans saltaron más emocionados que antes, mientras las gotas de su sudor eran sustituidas por las de agua. Todos empezaron a tocar a tope sus instrumentos, se habían emocionado con la actuación. Los brotes de agua no cesaban y ellos se agitaban el pelo con cada sacudida que producían al tocar sus objetos musicales. Pero las chicas no olvidaron su parte de la canción y, de forma erótica, se remangaron la falda del vestido que estaba empapada, asomando así mucha más carne de su muslo, agachándose y meneando el pompis, mostrando su escote al público, que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y rostro para quitarse el agua que le impedía ver el espectáculo.

Los chicos tampoco se quedaron atrás. James y Alex que solamente portaban una camisa roja oscura y otra negra, debido a la presión del agua, les abrió los botones de la camisa, rompiendo incluso algunos, y mostrando así su pecho… con gotas cayéndole por los pectorales… que caían de los mechones del húmedo y despeinado pelo. Eddy, cuyo jersey era de rayas rojas y negras, se lo había quitado en un ataque de emoción y lo había tirado al público, en el cual, muchas chicas se pelearon por obtener la prenda. Luke reía, sin dares cuenta de que la sudadera negra, estaba tan mojada, que se le había pegado al cuerpo de tal forma que le marcaba el marcado pecho, pero no fuerte como James y Alex… Amelie sonrió, al parecer, el chico había hecho ejercicio desde su último encuentro

**Amelie&Lucy:**_ Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos: **_Uh-huh uh-huh  
_**Amelie&Lucy:**_ Give it to me baby  
_**Chicos: **_Uh-huh uh-huh  
_**Amelie&Lucy**_: Give it to me baby,  
_**Chicos:**_ Uh-huh uh-huh _

_**Alex:**__ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_**L&A**__: So don't debate, play it straight  
you know he really doesn't __**Todos**__: get it anyway  
gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always __**Todos**__: go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
__**TODOS:**__ The world loves wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes hey, hey  
Do that brand new thing_

_(PRETTY FLY: OFFSPRING)_

Todos aplaudieron: adultos, jóvenes, pequeños, alumnus, estilistas, organizadores, Folleman… incluso ellos mismos. Aquella actuación había sido, sin duda, la mejor de todas…

-¡Potter!

Albus se dio la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba. Se sorprendió al ver a Lorelain Bennet, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. La chica se coló entre los que interrumpían el paso para ponerse junto al chico, medio jadeante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He perdido a mis amigos.

El chico asintió y se volvió para mirar al grupo que ahora estaban dando otros de sus discursos.

-¿Qué estás solo con ellos? – inquirió ella mirando a Cloe y Boone de soslayo.

Albus los miró sin importancia. Hasta ese momento, la pareja se había contenido a besarse para no dejar de lado a Albus, pero viendo que estaba entretenido, habían aprovechado la ocasión. El moreno sonrió y se volvió hacia la ravenclaw, que para ese entonces, la chica estaba más cerca de él que antes.

-Me han empujado – dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Hasta ese momento, Albus no se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un extraño color: eran marrones oscuros pero tenía rallas grisáceas que surcaban su iris, rodeándole la pupila. Vestía con una chaqueta de punto negra, una camiseta de un gato gris y unos vaqueros normales. Siempre que la había visto, había aparecido con el uniforme del colegio o del quidditch y con una cola alta. Ahora tenía el flequillo despuntado, que le cubría toda la frente, y su pelo ondulado le caía, despeinado, por los hombros, hasta el pecho.

-¿Qué miras, Potter?

-N-nada –balbuceó volviendo a prestar atención al concierto

Pero no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto colorado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la ravenclaw y que sonrió de lado en una sonrisa juguetona.

-Me quedaré aquí, si no te importa.

-Claro – dijo sin mirarla.

La chica acentuó más su sonrisa y pegó más su cuerpo al del chico que tensó su cuerpo mucho más. Juntos, empezaron a disfrutar de la canción.

Alex y Luke iniciaron la canción con sus toques de guitarras. Más tarde se unieron los demás, incluido el toque armonioso que Eddy aportaba a la melodía. Amelie golpeaba la pandereta por encima de su cabeza invitando el público a que siguiera ese ritmo pero golpeando sus propias manos.

**Lucy:** _Tararararara Tararararara Tararararara_

_**L**__:If I told you things I did before  
told you how I used to be  
__**Todos:**__ would you go along with someone like me  
__**L**__: If you knew my story word for word  
had all of my history  
__**Todos**__: would you go along with someone like me_

_**A**__: I did before and had my share  
it didn't lead nowhere  
I would go along with someone like you  
it doesn't matter what you did  
who you were hanging with  
We could stick around and see this night through_

_**L:**__ And we don't care about the young folks  
Talkin' bout the young style  
and we don't care about the old folks  
Talkin' 'bout the old style too  
__**L&A**__: And we don't care about our own folks  
Talkin' 'bout our own style  
all we care about is talking  
talking baby you and me_

**Lucy:** _Tararararara Tararararara Tararararara_

_**L:**__ Usually when things has gone this far  
people tend to disappear  
__**Todos**__: No one would surprise me unless you do  
__**L:**__ I can tell there's something goin' on  
hours seem to disappear  
__**Todos**__: everyone is leaving I'm still with you_

_**A:**__ It doesn't matter what we do  
where we are going to  
we can stick around and see this night through_

_**L&A**__: And we don't care about the young folks  
Talkin' bout the young style  
and we don't care about the old folks  
Talkin' 'bout the old style too  
and we don't care about our own folks  
Talkin' 'bout our own stuff  
all we care about is talking  
talking only me and you_

**Lucy:** _Tararatarara Tararatarara Tararatarara_

_**L&A:**__ And we don't care about the young folks (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)  
Talkin' bout the young style (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)  
and we don't care about the old folks (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)  
Talkin' 'bout the old style too (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)  
and we don't care about our own folks (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)  
Talkin' 'bout our own stuff (__**Todos:**__ Parapapa)  
all we care about is talking (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)  
Talking only me and you (__**Todos:**__ Papapa)_

La música cesó y la canción terminó con un acústico de Luke: él y su guitarra.

_**L:**__ Usually when things has gone this far  
people tend to disappear  
No one would surprise me unless you do _

-Son geniales, ¿no crees?

-Sí – le respondió Albus con una sonrisa a causa de la canción y volviéndola a mirar.

La chica estaba muy rara, ERA muy rara… Le dirigía a Albus una mirada intensa, penetrante… y el chico no pudo resistirse más.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Bennet!?

La chica comenzó a reír y Albus se puso más confuso todavía. Cuando Lorelain se serenó, miró al frente y mordiéndose el labio, juguetonamente, le cogió la mano a Albus y le dijo:

-Solo quiero intimidarte – bajó la mirada hacia las dos manos entrelazadas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su mano…

-¿Para qué? No creas que con eso te voy a dejar ganar el próximo partido el año que viene.

La chica le miró, risueña. Y Albus sonrió también. Aquel extraño juego… tampoco le disgustaba tanto.

-Bueno pues… me marcho entonces…

El chico estaba alucinando, Bennet pegó más su cuerpo al de él… sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero estaba claro que el chico no pretendía nada más que aquel tonteo. Así que ella se apartó como pudo, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

El gryffindor la vio perderse entre la marea de gente y cuando comenzó a escucharse la voz de Luke a cantar una nueva canción salió de su ensimismamiento, negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Por desgracia, Cloe y Boone todavía seguían besándose… con tal pasión que hasta a Albus le dio apuro interrumpirlos, pero no tuvo más remedio. Tosió fuerte… no le escucharon, se acercó más y tosió en la oreja del moreno. Ambos se apartaron de un salto, con los labios rojos y humedecidos y los las mejillas rojizas.

-Lo siento pero… estoy solo.

Cloe rió y Boone le siguió, en un momento se vieron a los tres amigos riéndose sin saber porqué en medio del concierto. Rose llegó justo a tiempo.

-¿De qué os reís vosotros tres? – preguntó divertida.

-No lo sabemos – le contestó Boone.

No podían parar… y Rose, pronto se unió a ellos, la risa de Cloe era realmente contagiosa. Cuando se serenaron, Albus le dijo a su prima:

-¿Has visto a mis padres o los tuyos? – la chica se asustó.

-¿Están aquí?

-Dijeron que iban a venir, el concierto está a punto de acabar… y querían… hablar contigo… - dijo mirándole con ojos preocupados. Rose asintió

-Creo que me tendré que perder la fiesta que viene después, ¿no? – su primo se encogió de hombros pero la animó para que continuara disfrutando del concierto.

_**James**__: One, two, one, two, three, four…_

La batería empezó a sonar junto con la guitarra de Luke, el piano de Eddy y la pandereta de Amelie.

_**A:**__ Can I hold you one last time  
To fight the fear that it's growing in my mind  
I know I did us both, All so wrong  
I know I'm not always all that strong_

_**L&A:**__ A,B,C,D,E,F and G  
Oh that reminds me of when we were free  
Before life began to tear us apart  
Remember those classes when we thought we were so smart_

_**Todos:**__ Uuuuhh Uuuuhh – _El bajo de Lucy y la guitarra de Alex se introdujeron en la melodía hasta la siguiente estrofa.  
_  
__**A:**__ We were lovers in every way  
Left School together, went back to my place  
Now I can hardly remember his face  
Before I kiss him… __I was sad_

_**Todos:**__ Uuuuhh Uuuuhh - _El bajo de Lucy y la guitarra de Alex se metieron en la melodía hasta la última estrofa, donde la voz de Amelie solo la acompañaba la guitarra de Luke.

_**A:**__ Can I hold you one last time?  
To fight this fear that is growing in my mind. _

_(ONE LAST TIME - THE KOOKS)_

Todo el mundo aplaudió emocionado.

_-_¡Es preciosa esta canción! – exclamó Lía Gudrish.

-Sí… - asintió Scorpius que estaba a su lado.

Ellos dos, junto a más slytherins estaban viendo el concierto. Verdaderamente les estaba gustando, estaban haciendo unas actuaciones espectaculares.

-¡Bueno, cuánto sentimos deciros que el concierto está a punto de terminar!

Un "oh!" muy triste se escuchó por toda la explanada. El público pedía más canciones, pero el repertorio ya se estaba acabando. Parecía mentira pero la noche había pasado muy rápidamente. Ya eran las 12 y los chicos querían continuar con la fiesta, bebiendo, fumando, saludando y hablando… ya sólo quedaba una última canción. Y el público la esperaba ansioso. Su final debería ser espectacular.

-…Perdón, ¿me dejas paso? – Lía se apartó un poco sin ver a la persona que se lo pedía, hasta que aquella pasó por su lado y un sentimiento de ira se agolpó en su pecho.

Lola, la enfermera, quería acercarse hasta la primera fila en busca de Wood. Iba a gritarle algo, cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius sobre la suya, el cual sabía todo el asunto de Alex con su amiga.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometiste? – Lía asintió y recobró la compostura, no haría nada que le perjudicara a ella de ahora en adelante.

Lo cierto era que, desde que se propuso ser una nueva Lía, lo estaba consiguiendo, contando también con la ayuda que le proporcionaba Scorpius. Él había accedido ayudarla en todo, para que fuera una mejor persona, y si, para eso, necesitaba dejar que Lola le arrebatara a Wood… así lo haría, esta vez, no se perjudicaría. Haría las cosas por su propia cuenta, sin fastidiar a los demás… sin ser egoísta.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos los presentes: alumnos de Hogwarts…! – un aullido de excitación recorrió todo el territorio mientras los muchos aludidos saltaban disfrutando de las palabras de los famosos artistas -… periodistas, reporteros, fotógrafos… políticos… creo que algunos de ellos andan por aquí… y también gracias a las familias…! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! – Las palabras de Luke fueron recibidas con gran gratitud mientras seguían con su discurso.

La base de la melodía de Eddy's Gun sonaba de fondo mientras Amelie seguía con la despedida.

-¡The Charmed Lions se despide esta noche de vosotros, pero pronto volveremos con nuevas canciones! ¡Debemos darle las gracias a nuestra bajista Lucy Thomas!

La aludida avanzó unos pasos e hizo una muestra de su experiencia en tocar el bajo siguiendo la base de la canción que sonaba de fondo mientras recibía multitud de aplausos, silbidos y gritos emocionados tanto de chicos como de chicas.

-¡Nuestro espectacular pianista Eddy, sin el cual, nuestra música no sonaría tan bien debido a su manejo con la varita! – anunció Luke.

Esta vez, se escucharon más exclamaciones por parte del sector femenino que masculino. El chico se situó junto a Lucy y acercó su piano con la varita, tocando la partitura de Eddy's Guns.

-¡Nuestro magnífico percusionista James Potter! – dijo Amelie con una sonrisa encantadora al ver a su chico tocar la batería.

Gritos, gritos y más gritos, sólo se escuchaba eso… era imposible descifrar lo que decían… El chico se movió un poco hacia delante, trasladando con el su batería con su magia y la de Eddy. Ahora, los tres chicos estaban en primera fila y Luke y Amelie detrás haciendo las presentaciones.

-¡El esencial y experto guitarrista Alex Wood!

Lo mismo ocurrió con este, el cual, se acercó sin dejar de tocar su guitarra, luciéndose frente a todo el público con un magnífico solo. Su actuación hizo que las exclamaciones aumentaran. Cuando terminó, sonriente, su cálida mirada, se fijó en una pequeña cabellera morena que le sonreía desde el público "Ha venido" pensó, su ilusión hizo que volviera a tocar, uniéndose a la melodía de Eddy's Guns.

Los dos cantantes se miraron y se situaron en los dos extremos de la fila en la que sus compañeros estaban y mientras se señalaban el uno al otro, exclamaron a la vez:

-¡Nuestro querido y perfecto cantante Luke Pritchard!

-¡Y la melodiosa voz de la bella Amelie!

El terreno culminó con los gritos, silbidos y aplausos de todos los presentes. TODOS, absolutamente todo el público estaba extasiado con The Charmed Lions. No terminaron de apaciguarse sus emocionados alaridos cuando comenzaron a tocar la última canción del gran concierto.

Alex rompió el misterio con su guitarra, haciendo un solo magnífico en un principio y que pronto acompañó James. Las chicas saltaban emocionadas, contemplando a los dos fantásticos chicos. Luego, se les unió Amelie con su pandereta y Luke con su guitarra, creando unos fantásticos acordes con la mezcla de su instrumento y el de Alex. Todo el mundo había comenzado a saltar, emocionados, extasiados con cada sonido que el grupo producía.

**James:**_ Ladies and gentlemen of the underclass,  
__The minister of the Ministry of Magic, isn't here!_

La gente miró a su alrededor para comprobar las palabras del chico. Pronto, se metió el bajo de Lucy y la varita de Eddy distorsionando un poco las melodías que producían las guitarras

_**Luke**__: I don't believe in the politics,  
Of chosen fools and hypocrites,  
Who walk a line that's tread so fine,  
Is death or glory have in mind?_

_**Luke y Amelie:**__ And here we go, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
I guess the resolution, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
No one knows, (__**Resto**__: Yeah!)  
Who'll lead this revolution now, (__**Resto**__: Yeah!)  
As tension grows, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
The way to a conclusion, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)_

_**L:**__ It's too late there's no time (__**Lucy**__: Aaah!) (__**A: **__it's too late there's no time)  
__**L&A**__: All for none, none for one, two, three, four_

_**L&A**__ March of the dogs,  
To a beat of disillusion  
Sworn under god,  
Breeding panic and confusion,  
The white flag is down, (__**Eddy:**__ Uuuh!)  
Send in the clowns,  
The carnival of sins is now going to begin, (__**Lucy:**__ Aaah! Aaah! __**Eddy**__: Uuuh!)_

_**Luke:**__ It may be I'm a pessimist,  
But I say we need an exorcist,  
The root of all evil standing tall,  
Under god and above us all,  
__**  
L&A:**__ And here we go, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
Again in desperation, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
All we know, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
Is confusion and frustration, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
As tension grows, (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)  
No vision of salvation (__**Resto: **__Yeah!)_

_**L:**__ It's too late there's no time __**(A**__: it's too late there's no time)  
__**L&A**__: All for none, none for one, two, three, four_

_**L&A:**__ March of the dogs,  
To a beat of disillusion  
Sworn under god,  
Breeding panic and confusion,  
The white flag is down, (__**Eddy**__: Uuuh!)  
Send in the clowns, (__**Lucy**__: Aaah!)  
The carnival of sins is now going to begin,_

_**TODOS**__: Hey! __Hey! Hey! Hey! -_Exclamaban todos saltando sobre el escenario, la gente también los seguía, botando, al igual que ellos, pero sobre la hierba fresca y con los brazos alzados._**  
Alex**__: A-one, two, three, four – _dijo Alex empeñándose en hacer sonar bien su guitarra.

Amelie y Luke bajaron las escaleras que estaban en los laterales del escenario. Cada uno a un lado diferente. Y, sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos, dando vueltas sobre sí mismos, avanzaron por el pasillo que había entro el público y la plataforma donde sus compañeros seguían tocando. Amelie y Luke bailaban, saltaban y chocaban las manos con los fans hasta que, cuando coincidieron en el centro, ambos se pusieron a bailar el uno con el otro, luciendo grandes sonrisas, mientras sentían los gritos de los fans.

Las imágenes que se habían hecho esa misma tarde y que estaban proyectadas en la gran pantalla fueron sustituidas por unas cámaras que estaban grabando lo que las dos voces de The Charmed Lions estaban haciendo para que su público disfrutara aún más con la última actuación del gran concierto.

Mientras, arriba, Lucy meneaba los pelos a medida que tocaba cada cuerda de su corto y James estaba verdaderamente extasiando al golpear cada tambor de su bacteria. Eddy estaba flipando con la improvisación que habían hecho sus dos amigos, ya que eso no era lo planeado. Alex estaba sonriente, ese momento era uno de los mejores de toda su vida.

Todos los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y el silencio lo rompió la pandereta de Amelie que se separó de Luke, cuya guitarra siguió la melodía que tocaba su amiga. Los dos se precipitaron otra vez escaleras arriba en sentido opuesto para acabar la canción, mientras este tocaba su guitarra y según el tempo de la melodía, Alex y James golpeaban a la vez sus instrumentos mientras cantaban.  
_  
__**James:**__ Another minister routed,  
Because they blew off his head,  
No more neck to be red,  
Guess the heaven he fled,  
__**Alex:**__ Was it something he said,  
Because of who's in his bed,  
By who will we be led?  
__From whose hand will we be fed?  
__**Lucy:**__ All the lies by the lying liars who said  
We'll be fine,  
It's OK,  
Hey look mom no head_

_**Todos:**__ Blah Blah Blah Blah... _– Las onomatopeyas sonaban tan melodiosas y tan danzarinas que Amelie y Luke empezaron a bailar el uno alrededor del otro, marcando un círculo en el centro del escenario mientras sus micrófonos se elevaban a la altura de su boca con la ayuda de la varita de Eddy. Sus respectivos cables comenzaron a rodearles estrechando ambos cuerpos y quedando apretados hasta que se derrumbaron en el suelo.

_**Eddy**__: It's the carnival of sins,  
and a one two three go!  
it's alright I said go!  
__one two three I say go!  
__**James**__: It's ok, it's alright) – _Todos los chicos acabaron en el suelo mientras los presentes aplaudían y silbaban extasiados.

_(Sum 41: March of The Dogs)_

Los chicos desaparecieron del escenario a pesar de las quejas del público que pedían otra canción y otra y otra, al menos una repetición de alguna de las que habían cantado, pero no fue así. Las luces del escenario se apagaron al cabo de unos seis minutos. Y la mayoría de la gente empezó a abandonar el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Sólo se quedaron los alumnos de Hogwarts y varias personas curiosas que querían tener la oportunidad de conocer a los integrantes del grupo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, me vais a matar por poner un cpaitulo exclusivamente para un conciert y encima haber tardado tanto apra esto, peor lo siento... loo tenía que plasmar, es parte de la historia, pero no os preocupeis que aqui se acabó la inspiración musical jeje. Me disculpo de nuevo por haber tardado tanto, de verdad!!!

**KMILA . Gi **: Pues la verdad Flint... es el que ha liado todo, era el más inorportuno xD... pero en fin... muchas gracias x comentar, espeor q te siga gustando! ^^

**MakiMalfoy**: PErdoooooname por tardar tanto, pero ya sbes... entre unas y otras cosas al finall... acaba así!!! Pero bueno, ya vuelvo a dar señales de vida, a ver si cn el 27 tardo menos en acutalizar, q ya falta poco para terminar el fic!! ^^ GRaciasss

**Pryncesa Gryffindor**: Gracias, aqui traigo el otro, espero q te siga gustando ^^

**Sol Potter:** AYY!! Sol, perdoname por tardar tantoo!! Jaja, la verda esq Rose y Scorp no se han tomado muy apecho lo q dijo Malfoy porq se siguen viendo ^^ Asi q nada... En cuanto a Albus... tu no estarás de acuerdo.. pero a mi me encanta jaja Amelie y James.. en el proximo se enfrentaran a todos cara a cara... aver como lo hago!! Muchos besos y gracias x comentarr ^^

**Diluz:** Jajaj PErodname por tardar tanto pero esq ya ves.. la inspiracion no llegaba!! Bueno, Rose creo q ya ha cambiado de parecer cn respecto a su prima, solo fue su primer ataque de histerismo q le entró xD De todas frmas, las cosas entre ellas se arreglarán pronto, ya te lo conifrmo ;) Gracias x comentarr!!! ^^

**MariaSimmenthalBlack**: En fin... Draco... no, noha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo orgulloso... Su padre le dedicó unos ultimos años de educacion despues de la guerra... a lo mejor se los lleva con el a la tumba o lo cambiarán ciertas personas... ;) Gracias x comentarme!!!

**Turrifruti **: Gracias!! Siento haber trdado, pero bueno ya estoy aki ^^ Un besop!


	27. Gryffindors vs Slytherins

**CAPÍTULO 27: Gryffindors vs Slytherins**

A pesar de las quejas que recibieron de Folleman, Alex salió a los terrenos que ya andaban bastantes solitarios.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres esperarte a que la gente esté más alejada? ¡Te agobiarán con sus preguntas!

-Ni que fuera famoso – gruñó el chico mientras caminaba hacia la explanada seguido del manager.

-¡Ahora sí que lo eres! – Alex se volvió hacia él con brusquedad y le levantó el dedo.

-¡Tú! ¿Acaso nosotros queríamos esto? ¡No queremos dinero, ni fama! ¡Solo queremos la música! El concierto ha estado genial, y no hubiera estado tan bien de no ser por cómo estaba el escenario, lo reconozco; pero eso no significa que tengas que vigilar también nuestras vida. Mantente al margen ¿o es que pretendes también sacarnos de Hogwarts por si somos acosados?

Harius abrió la boca y la cerró… con cara perpleja. No sabía que decir y solo emitió balbuceos. Alex se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar entre las carpas haciendo caso omiso de él. Fue a salir desde detrás del escenario y retrocedió unos pasos, ocultándose entre los árboles, al ver que unas 40 personas vagabundeaban en torno a los postes que separaba la plataforma de su actuación del público. Se asomó entre las ramas y divisó con sus ojos miel el panorama. Allí estaba Lola… Sonrió entre las sombras. Quería llegar hasta ella; de hecho, si ella estaba ahí era porque le estaba esperando. Pero… ¿y si salía? Recordó las palabras de Harius, al final el viejo avaricioso tenía razón. La idea le disgustó y refunfuñó por lo bajo…

Quizás no deberían haberle hecho caso. La idea de formar parte de una empresa les entusiasmó en un comienzo, ¿pero ahora? Todo lo que habían hecho, estaba en contra de sus principios. Está bien… había hecho un gran concierto, habían salido en la radio… habían ganado parte de dinero, pero aquello era tan superficial. Las Brujas de Macbeth se hundieron por eso. Al menos… pensó Alex… tenía la suerte de que no solo era él el que pensaba que aquella idea de The Charmed Lions cobrando a la gente por sus conciertos era una descabellada e inapropiada idea, sino que todos los componentes del grupo estaban de acuerdo. Sonrió otra vez al recordar a sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que nunca se separarían, eran Gryffindors, compartían los mismos pensamientos.

De repente vio cómo Lola se alejaba del territorio.

Después de caminar de un lado para otro, la chica al final se había decidido a abandonar la explanada en vista de que Alex no venía. Bueno… era obvio, ¿no? Pensó ella. Ya era famoso, ahora querría todo lo demás y no pasaría un rato a solas con una simple enfermera de San Mungo. Suspiró… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ella tenía tres años más que él, ni siquiera debería haber ido a ese concierto… y menos sabiendo que… Rápido como un rayo de luz, una mano apareció entre los arbustos por los que estaba pasando y le agarró de la túnica, arrastrándola hacia la espesura. En un momento gritó, pero una mano le tapó la boca. Dejó de hacerlo cuando sus ojos azules oscuros descubrieron quién era el supuesto "secuestrador". Alex le sonrió y le quitó la mano de la boca, contento.

-¿Hacia dónde ibas?

La chica se quedó sin habla en un principio, luego se dio cuenta de que el chico la tenía agarrada de la cintura y se zafó de él delicadamente.

-Esto... bueno… Vine a verte, pero como no aparecías pensé que ya no querrías…

Pero no terminó la frase. Alex estaba tan entusiasmado con su presencia que s ele nublaron todos los pensamientos y la besó. La besó, sí, allí, sin más. Lola abrió los ojos… pero una vez recuperada de la sorpresa… entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alex y caminaron más y más hacia el interior del bosque que guardaba las carpas. El chico bajó sus manos, lentamente, hacia el trasero de ella… mientras sentía los besos de la chica… Ella bajó sus manos por su pecho sin parar de andar hasta que chocaron con un árbol. Se separaron levemente… y se sonrieron.

-¿Desde que te has vuelto famoso eres capaz de darme un beso o qué? – le dijo entre risas la chica para picarle.

El chico se rió.

-Tenía ganas desde hace tiempo. Seguro que si nos ponemos hablar no eres capaz de hacerlo. – Lola le sonrió.

-Me conoces bastante para un día que estuvimos hablando laaargo y tendido. – Alex bufó y se encogió de hombros.

-Eres predecible. – Lola alzó una ceja.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o no… - Alex rió y después de sacarle una sonrisa a la enfermera, la chica se acercó y le besó.

Alex la aceptó sin protestas, le agarró de la cintura y cuando se separaron el chico la miró de nuevo.

-Estás muy guapa sin uniforme, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, eso sí que ha sido un cumplido, pero no creas que por eso me vas a tener en tu mano, señorito Wood…

Alex negó con la cabeza mostrando su sonrisa de lado. Aquello no funcionaba muy bien… no sabía qué decir ni cómo decirlo para quedar bien delante de ella y no verse como un niño inmaduro… Se sentía que no era él, pero no importó… Se miraron de nuevo y se besaron otra vez, larga y apasionadamente. Al menos, en aquel gesto si se compenetraban.

**OoooooOoooooo**

-¡Oh, no!

Boone, Albus y Cloe dirigieron la vista hacia donde miraba Rose: Ron y Hermione Weasley se dirigían hasta ellos. Detrás iban Harry y Ginny junto con Bill y Fleur. Boone y Cloe se despidieron de los chicos y se marcharon de allí en cuanto los cuatro adultos llegaron. Las caras de los tres matrimonios daban miedo

Harry se adelantó a sus dos amigos que iban a acusar ya a Rose de lo que estaba haciendo y le espetó a Albus:

-¿Dónde están tu prima y tu hermano? – el chico se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza medio asustado.

-Supongo que en las carpas, pero no podéis pasar…

-¿¡Cómo que no!?

-¡Vamos para allá, Bill!

Fleur se colocó junto a Harry mientras los dos hermanos, que iban detrás de ellos, caminaban pasivamente y se miraban con preocupación. Aquella demostración de enfado solo asustaría más a la pareja poniéndose en una actitud de autodefensa. No fue necesario caminar más porque Amelie y James salieron de las carpas. De repente, el campo de visión se vio turbio debido a que los numerosos fans que se encontraban allí se agolparon alrededor de la pareja para pedirles autógrafos y preguntarles numerosas cosas que los chicos intentaban evitar, puesto que ellos habían salido a la luz para hacer frente a sus padres. La situación captó la atención de Ron y Hermione que ralentizaron el siscurso que iban a soltarle a Rose a causa de su famosa relación. Obviamente, Draco Malfoy no se había demorado en cotarles la noticia. Suerte que Albus llegó hasta sus padres y sus tíos, deshaciéndose de la incómoda tensión que inundaba el ambiente entre Ron-Hermione-Rose, y les indicó el camino que dirigía a las carpas para que hablaran con ellos allí más detenidamente… Media hora más tarde, después de esperar impacientemente, la pareja apareció entre los árboles, tragando saliva… hats que Fleur se precipitó y fue la primera en gritarles:

-¡Locos! ¡Absolutamente locos! – le gritaba a su hija que fruncía el ceño y tenía la espalda hacia atrás con tal de no estar tan cerca de su madre. – ¡Jamás pensé que viviguía esta situación!

James y Amelie escuchaban… pero ya ni se defendían. Habían aclarado ya las cosas, les habían dicho todo lo que sentían. Solo les esperaba una bronca, pero… ¿qué esperaban? ¿Qué por gritos iban a dejar de estar juntos? No, todo lo contrario, se aferraban más a sus ideas. Ginny permanecía detrás de Harry, de brazos cruzados, en silencio. Los únicos que discutían con la pareja eran Fleur y Harry. Bill se limitaba a apoyar lo que decía su mujer y su cuñado. Pero la más pequeña de los Weasley no lo soportó más e intervino.

-¡Ya basta! – Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos - ¿¡Es que no lo veis!? ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Harry, desde que nos lo dijeron hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en todo esto! ¡Y vosotros también! – Les recriminó a su hermano y a Fleur – Por supuesto que su relación no está nada bien. Podrían haber elegido a otras personas, ¡pero no! ¡Tenían que ser primos! ¡No estamos de acuerdo! ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada! Se quieren y punto, no hay razón para machacarles más. Lo único que podemos pedirles es un poco de respeto. – Esta vez se dirigió a la pareja – Os pido que no demostréis ningún afecto ante nosotros, no nos agradaría demasiado... por lo demás, podéis seguir como queráis. Sinceramente no sé para qué hemos venido. Nada más que para haceros sentir peor. Harry, vámonos.

Su marido se quedó allí, inmutado, parado, de pie, mientras ella le tiraba del brazo. Amelie y James estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la chica, pero su hijo sonrió para sí; al fin y al cabo Ginny siempre había sido la más rebelde y liberal de la familia, ¿no? Bueno… Bill y George tampoco se quedaban atrás. Una muestra de ello era que su tío más mayor no había demostrado ningún interés en la discusión, es más. Parecía haber acudido allí para hacer el papel… aunque James no estaba seguro si él estaba de acuerdo con su relación como había parecido denotar su propia madre. Por un momento… los ojos del chico chocaron con los que había heredado… Se miraron fijamente, fuera del panorama de los demás… ni siquiera de Amelie, que aún seguía absorta mirando a sus padres. Por un momento James temió que la feliz sonrisa que le dedicaba a su madre se la tomara como una burla, pero no fue así. Ginny asintió, devolviéndosela… y tiró de Harry a pesar de sus quejas. Pronto, la pareja desapareció y los dos jóvenes se quedaron con Fleur y Bill. Este último suspiró y miró a su hija.

-Tal vez tenga razón.

-Claro que la tiene, papá – dijo Amelie entre un susurro.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Tú también? ¡Bill, en mi familia, jamás ha habido esta ggan bagbaguidad!

-Ya bueno… si lo piensas bien, Fleur… En nuestra familia también se han emparentado varios primos entre ellos.

-¡Egan otgos tiempos!

-Bueno, pues esas cosas siguen pasando. – Fleur gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño a su marido.

-¡No estoy acostumbrada a esto! ¡¿En qué familia me he metido, Billius?!

-¡En una normal y corriente, Fleur! ¡Ahora no culpes a toda mi familia del enamoramiento de unos chiquillos!

La rubia se volvió hacia los dos chicos que miraban la discusión sin mediar palabra.

-Yo venía aquí paga hacegos entgag en gazón… no paga que todos os pusiegais en mi contga en algo que es absolutamente absugdo…

-Mi madre es la que debería haberte hecho entrar en razón, Fleur – le contestó James -. Nos podéis castigar, podéis enfadaros con nosotros si queréis pero no nos separaremos.

Amelie le cogió la mano y se acercó a él.

-Ya lo dijimos en su momento y os lo volvemos a repetir.

Fleur balbuceó sin saber qué decir.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues no hay más que hablag! ¡Bill!

-Me quedaré un momento más, necesito hablar con Amelie…

-¡D'accord! ¡Adiós, entonces!

Fleur, más furiosa que nunca, desapareció y Amelie y James se quedaron con Bill los cuales decidieron llevarle al camerino de ella para hablar más tranquilamente.

**OooooooOOoooo**

-Scorpius Malfoy… - meditaba Hermione sentada en uno de los bancos que estaban en la plaza de Hogsmeade.

-… irremediable! ¡Todos los slytherins son unos hipócritas! ¡Tuviste que fijarte en ese precisamente! ¡Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! ¡EL ESTÚPIDO DE MALFOY! ¡Y no me digas que él es diferente, Rose! ¡No me lo vuelvas a repetir!

-¡Pero es verdad, papá! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio!

-Scorpius Malfoy… Malfoy…

-¡Y eso no es lo peor, no! ¡Lo peor fue cuando Malfoy vino a nuestra casa y nos comunicó eso! ¡Con sus aires altaneros como siempre! ¡Nunca pensé que volvería a oír esas sucias e incoherentes palabras que arrastra por su boca como si el mundo dependiera de su existencia! ¡Se cree tan importante, con esos aires aduladores…! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Eso es lo que es ese degenerado mental… un Malfoy en miniatura…!

-Scorpius Malfoy…

-… mente perturbada a causa de la estrafalaria quisquillosidad de todo un slytherin! ¡Scorpius Malfoy será como su padre, Rose! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes!? ¿¡Qué te ha dado!? ¿¡Una poción de amor para utilizarte o algo así!? ¡AH! ¡Te ha utilizado! ¡Rose, mi pequeña rose! – Ron abrazó a su hija contra su fuerte pecho y ella intentó liberarse de él, pero era imposible. - ¡Dime que sigues siendo tú, Rose… dime que sigues siendo pu…ra…

-Scorpius Malfoy…

-¡Papá! – la chica se liberó y frunció el ceño indignada - ¡Pues claro que sigo siendo pura y… soy yo, Rose Weasley! ¿¡Por qué no puedes entender que él sea diferente?

-¡Porque no lo es!

-Scorpius Malfoy… Malfoy…

-¡Porque tú lo dices!

-¡No! Porque conocí a su padre y él…

-¡No los compares, papá! ¡No juzgues sin conocer, porque así le fue a Albus!

-¡Albus! ¡Tu primo sí que es inteligente!

-Scorpius Malfoy…

-¡Sois todos igual de ciegos! ¡Pregúntale a Hagrid, papá, pregúntale a él, a ver que te dice!

Ron balbuceó y Hermione se levantó de un respingo interponiéndose entre su marido y su hija.

-¡Ron, vamos a conocerle!

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos mientras ponía cara de asco y confusión sin poder mediar palabra.

-¿Q-Qué has dicho, Hemione?

A Rose se le iluminó la cara: su madre tan brillante como siempre.

-¡Que le conozcamos!

-¡No! ¿Tú también? ¡Definitivamente te has vuelto loca!

-¡Ron! ¿Por alguna vez en tu vida me puedes hacer caso y dejar tu cabezonería en otra parte? ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? ¡No vamos a perder nada! Es más: si todo sale bien y Rose tiene razón, estaremos tranquilos… y si no…

-¡Que no! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Intentará hacernos una trampa con su mente retorcida!

-¡¿Mente retorcida!? ¡¿Pero te estás escuchando!? ¡Eres tú el retorcido, Ronald! – El chico abrió la boca indignado y Hermione continuó son dejarle hablar - ¡Scorpius Malfoy se enfrentó a su propio padre por Rose, ya lo escuchaste! No creo que haya nada malo en conocer al chico… tal vez así podremos comprender a estos dos y…

-¡Pero es que…

-¡No hay peros, Ronald! Este es un asunto serio, se trata de Rose. No podemos juzgar a la ligera, y menos al guiarnos por Draco Malfoy. Así que, eso es lo que haremos. Lo conoceremos, y punto.

-¡No me da la gana de conocer a otro Malfoy! – protestó Ron decidido a marcharse.

Hermione gruñó y alzó la varita apuntando a su marido gritando:

-¡Petrificus!

Las piernas de Ron se congelaron, sin poder moverlas. La petrificación continuó hasta las caderas. El tronco de Ron se movió de un lado para otro, agitando los brazos, mirándose a los pies.

-¿¡Estás loca!? – Rose no paraba de reír, estaba entre divertida, asustada por cómo actuarían ante Malfoy y alucinada con la actitud de su madre.

-Rose, avisa a Malfoy y tráelo aquí.

La chica asintió dejando a sus padres solos…

-Definitivamente, te has vuelto loca, Hermione.

La mujer se colocó ante él con una sonrisa traviesa y le abrazó pero Ron intentó apartarla de él.

-¿A que te petrifico también los brazos?

-¡No! – exclamó asustado y Hermione rió, suerte que la varita estaba en los pantalones del chico y no podía acceder hasta ella. – Eres malvada y retorcida…

-No, te equivocas – añadió haciendo desaparecer esa sonrisa divertida que iluminaba su cara – No hay otro medio que este para que puedas entender a Rose… Tenemos que conocerlo, abandona tus ideas de una vez, ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto cuando vino Malfoy a contarnos todo esto?

-Porque estaba demasiado conmocionada para pensar, Ron, pero ya lo voy entendiendo todo. A lo mejor ellos dos deben estar juntos, o a lo mejor no… A lo mejor solo es su primer novio y luego se echará otros.

-Espero que así sea – respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-El caso es que… tenemos que darle una oportunidad. Cuando hablemos con él, ya puedes decir si se parece a su padre o no, pero por ahora… no juzgues sin conocer – le dio en la nariz con su dedo y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

El chico suspiró. Aún sentía un miedo en su cuerpo.

-Lo único que quiero es que Rose no lo pase mal.

-Ahora mismo, creo que el único modo de pasarlo mal es separarlo de él. Eres demasiado protector, Ronald. – el chico la miró de lado

-Espero que con Hugo no me pase lo mismo.

-Confío en ello – Los dos se rieron.

-Ahora… ¿me ayudas a deshacerme de esto? – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas señalando a sus piernas.

Hermione le sonrió y deshizo el hechizo. Ron estiró las piernas aliviado y se sentó en el banco mientras esperaba ansioso a la llegada de su futuro yerno.

**OooooooOooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione estaba preparando la comida. Era la hora del almuerzo; acababa de llegar del trabajo y Ron no tardaría en hacerlo. Hechizó la sartén para que esta friera las tiras de bacon que echó en el aceite hirviendo. Estaba colocando los platos en la mesa del salón cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con una fuerza asustadiza. La mujer se acercó hasta el mirador… sus ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo: Draco Malfoy estaba allí, presentándose ante su puerta, echando humo por las orejas y con el ceño fruncido. Se le veía realmente enfadado. El hombre golpeó otra vez la puerta con violencia y Hermione dio un brinco, pensándose en esperar a Ron para abrirle o hacerlo ella misma… Optó por esto último, por algo había estado en Gryffindor: Debería ser valiente y asumir las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar al recibir la tan repentina visita de aquel que fue un Slytherin. Colocó la mano en el picaporte, pensándolo bien en un último momento y la abrió del tirón, justo cuando Draco iba a llamar otra vez y cuya mano se quedó en el aire.

Ambos se miraron un instante… No se habían vuelto a ver tan cerca desde hace… 21 años. Estaban muy diferentes, al menos él. Hermione recordó que al inicio de cada año, veía al slytherin llevando a su pequeño hijo, con su gran abrigo negro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. En cambio, ahora había recuperado la melena que tenía en los años de Hogwarts. Parecía realmente disgustado y estresado, quizás eso le habría llevado a ese cambio de look. En cambio, Hermione, seguía igual de siempre, solo que con más arrugas y llevando una ropa más clásica que le hacían portar en el trabajo para no parecer una chiquilla y novata entre los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿¡Qué haces aporreando mi puerta, Malfoy!?

-¡Gracias por invitarme a pasar a tu choza, Granger! – gruñó empujándola a un lado y cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-Señorita Weasley, si no te importa. ¡Ya no estamos en la escuela, Malfoy! – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí y volviéndose hacia él.

El rubio se volvió hacia ella y le señaló con el dedo.

-¡No me desvíes del tema, Granger! He venido aquí por algo serio y de tu incumbencia, ¿¡Dónde está Weasley!? – le gritó.

Hermione se tomó aquello como una ofensa y se puso a la defensiva.

-¡No te he abierto la puerta para que me grites en mi propia casa, estúpido! ¡Así que si vas a seguir así te puedes largar ahora mismo! – dijo abriéndole la puerta pero Draco se acercó hasta ella, puso su mano sobre la de ella y la cerró.

Sus ojos grises la miraron con el ceño fruncido y Hermione le devolvió le contempló de la misma manera: Quedándose un largo instante en silencio, desafiándose con la mirada.

-No he venido aquí para jugar como hacíamos antes, Granger – le susurró y a Hermione se le encogió el estómago. Apartó la mano de él y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba por su salón.

-Dime entonces para qué has venido sino es para más que molestar.

-Necesito que… tu marido… también esté delante – Hermione se volvió hacia el rubio notando la dureza con que pronunció las dos palabras claves.

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que él y yo estamos juntos y que, junto a Harry, te salvamos la vida varias veces? No es por eso por lo que nos tienes que odiar, es más, deberías…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Granger!

-… Si no hubiera sido por nosotros ahora mismo estarías muerto ¡deberías agradecérnoslo! – dijo la chica enfrentándolo e ignorado su mandato - ¡No tenemos la culpa de que hayas sido un estúpido Slytherin cobarde! ¡¿Quieres entender de una puñetera vez que…!?

Pero Draco se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca con su mano. Hermione intentó liberarse de ella, pero estaba claro que él tenía más fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos y Malfoy añadió con fiereza.

-Lo que ocurrió hace 23 años ha pasado ya. – le destapó la boca

-¿Y lo que ocurrió hace 21 también? – Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Tanto te marcó aquel beso?

-¿Tanto te marcó a ti? A mí lo que me sorprendió es que me lo robaras cuando sabías que estaba saliendo con Ron y siempre me has odiado.

-Y recibí una cachetada por ello.

-Aún no sé por qué lo hiciste.

-Estaba borracho.

-Mientes…

-Era la celebración del vigésimo cumpleaños de la derrota de Voldemort, había bebido, todo el mundo había bebido. Tú también porque, en un principio, me lo devolviste - respondió el sonriendo de lado - ¿o es que acaso piensas que te deseaba a escondidas? – Hermione bufó dando a entender la absurdez de su pregunta - ¿Weasley lo sabe?

-Entonces estarías muerto.

-No tengo miedo de una comadreja como él, Granger.

-Weasley.

-Granger… – dijo el rubio acercándose más a ella. Hermione lo separó de un empujón.

-Apártate de mí.

-¡No era mi intención tocar a una sangre sucia!

-¿¡Todavía sigues con esas!? – le gritó ella desquiciada - ¡Ya tienes demasiada edad para seguir diciendo esas estupideces!

-¡No quiero discutir por tonterías, Granger! ¡Déjame en paz! – Hermione abrió la boca indignada pero él seguía sin dejarle hablar. - ¡¡Solo quiero que sepas que tu hija está saliendo con mi hijo, joder!!

Un estrépito se escuchó en la chimenea y por ella apareció Ron WEasley recubierto de hollín y con ojos como platos.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho!?

-¡Scorpius, MI HIJO Scorpius, está saliendo con vuestra hija! ¡Me lo ha dicho Flint, el profesor de pociones! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Por culpa de vuestra estúpida hija, Scorpius se ha enfrentado a mí, POR ELLA! ¡Espero que estéis de acuerdo conmigo en que esa relación no puede ser! ¡Jamás consentiré que mi hijo se relacione con vosotros!

Ron gritó enfurecido y se arrojó hasta Malfoy para golpearle pero Hermione lo separó a tiempo… aunque el rubio no se libró de un puñetazo en la boca.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Vienes a mi casa a estropearme el día contándome mentiras y acusándonos de mala gente cuando aquí la mierda más grande que hay, eres TÚ, GILIPOLLAS!

Draco se incorporó del suelo pasándose la mano por la boca y mirando a la pareja que se mantenía unida.

-¡No he contado nada fuera de la verdad, estúpida comadreja! ¡Que no te lo quieras creer es otra cosa! Pero no serías un buen padre si no tratas de impedir que tu hija quede mal con sus nefastas cualidades ante una familia de tan alto nivel social como la mía. Os aconsejo que liberéis a vuestra hija de tal relación, así como yo haré con el mío. Está claro que nuestras familias nunca podrán estar unidas… por mucho que queráis pertenecer a mi estanding… - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ron fue a abalanzarse otra vez sobre él pero Hermione le detuvo en el intento y mientras Draco desaparecía por la puerta, la joven mujer le gritó:

-¡Ten por claro que no mezclaremos a mi hija con tal despreciable familia como la tuya que solo sabe incordiar y hacer que los ratos buenos y felices sean algo desagradable! ¡No dejaremos que nuestra hija tenga por novio a un hijo que es igual que tú!

Draco se detuvo en seco. Esas palabras le dañaron en el orgullo, pero se volvió a tiempo para decir.

-Está claro que la hija ha heredado la atracción que siente la madre hacia los Malfoy… Entiendo que alguien tan inocente como tu hija – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione – haya caído antes los encantos de Scorpius…

Se colocó los cuellos de la túnica negra y desapareció justo en el momento en que Ron se había deshecho del abrazo de su mujer a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó con las palabras pronunciadas por Malfoy. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia su mujer, agitado y con la cara rojiza a causa de la ira.

-¿¡Qué ha querido decir con eso!?

-No sé…

-¡Su hijo le ha dado una pócima de amor a Rose! Estoy seguro – Hermione asintió anonadada aún por las palabras de Malfoy.

"Será estúpido ese slytherin" pensó… Por un momento tuvo miedo de que Ron se tomara en serio las palabras que Malfoy pronunció, pero ni siquiera las había escuchado. Ahora ella estaba sentada en el sillón mientras Ron no paraba de lanzar maldiciones al cielo a causa de la noticia. Estaba deseando que llegara el día del concierto para hablar con Rose… Pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, recordó el momento que estuvo a solas con Draco después de tanto tiempo.

Sinceramente, y ella nunca se engañaba a sí misma, había sentido un segundo de atracción en el que su mirada chocó con la suya, y recordó el beso de hace 21 años, en aquella fiesta en el que magos y brujas de todas partes estaban presentes. No supo cómo pasó… De hecho tampoco se acordaba muy bien cómo acabó volviendo a casa con Malfoy a su lado. Lo que sí recuerda es que, justo, al despedirse, él le dio un beso. No supo nunca porqué él se lo dio y porqué ella se lo devolvió en un principio. Le echó la culpa al alcohol y a sus hormonas alteradas, y a la larga ausencia de Ron en esos momentos que estaba de viaje por el trabajo y llevaba una semana sin verle. El caso es que, en el momento en que abrió los ojos y vio aquel rostro, nunca se sintió tan sucia y repulsiva… Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba realmente a Ron y que debería casarse con él… Es más, en cuanto su amado pelirrojo volvió de viaje se casaron… ella jamás había sido tan feliz.

Había olvidado a Draco hasta que lo volvió a ver el año que llevó a Rose al andén 9 y tres cuartos por primera vez. Pero no sintió ningún tipo de deseo… ni nada parecido… Al contrario, el verle tan cambiado, tan señor tiquismiquis le dio repugnancia y por su mente pasó un sentimiento de culpa: ¿Cómo pudo haber cruzado un beso con ese estando con Ron? Hermione se dio con un cojín en la cara y Ron dejó de protestar en voz alta.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-Sí… - añadió ella perezosa mirando de reojo a su marido, el cual se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza de ella en su pierna.

-Lo siento si me he pasado, pero es que estoy… demasiado…

-Ya… te entiendo, Ron… - dijo ella acariciándole la pierna – Pero no pienses ahora, ya tendrás tiempo de meditar después del cabreo… Hablaremos con ella en el concierto que dan el sábado ¿te parece? – el aludido asintió y Hermione se incorporó, dándole un beso en los labios. Ambos se miraron tiernamente – Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti – Ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron juntos en el sofá mientras soñaban en un paraíso en el que los dos estaban disfrutando del gran amor que se profesaban.

**OoooooOoooo**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La pareja tardó en llegar. Scorpius estaba más pálido de lo habitual, parecía verdaderamente nervioso. Mientras que Rose le agarraba del brazo mientras le susurraba unas palabras tranquilizadoras al oído… La pareja se detuvo ante ellos y Scorpius tragó saliva a duras penas.

-¡H-Hola!

-¡Este es Scorpius! – lo presentó Rose con una sonrisa divertida y nerviosa.

-¡Hola! – le sonrió Hermione. El chico asintió seguro, pareció tranquilizarse un poco pero no dejó de notar la escrutadora mirada de Ron.

-… Eres igual que tu padre… - Scorpius dejó de sonreír y le miró.

-Físicamente, sí…

-¿Sabes que no me fío ni un pelo de ti, verdad chico?

-Papá… - le reprendió Rose abriendo mucho los ojos pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me fiaría de alguien que tuviera un padre como el mío… Pero solo hay que conocerme para saber que no comparto sus ideas.

Rose sonrió orgullosa y miró a su madre, la cual le guiñó un ojo.

-Dime, Scorpius, ¿qué le parece a tu padre vuestra relación? – le preguntó ella.

-Mal…

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él – intervino Ron refunfuñando - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? – le preguntó directo.

Scorpius tartamudeó.

-¿In… tenciones? Pues… buenas… no sé… estamos saliendo juntos y la trato... bien y eso… em…

-¡Estás dudando! ¡Mientes!

Scorpius retrocedió unos pasos en cuanto Ron se incorporó del asiento.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! – se excusó.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tus intenciones son malas, niño! ¡Solo quieres a mi hija por lo que la quieres, malnacido!

-¡Ronald, por favor!

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Yo quiero a su hija y quiero estar con ella! ¡Es solo eso! ¡Lo que piense mi padre o usted no me importa, voy a tratar de verla, seguiré con ella… cueste lo que cueste!

Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca sorprendidos, pero la sorpresa que se llevó Rose fue mucho más impactante.

-He venido aquí para que me conozcan, no para que me acusen desde el primer momento. No sé qué odio tienen los gryffindors hacia los slytherins pero lo único que sé es que estáis demostrando con esta actuación que sois igual de intolerantes que ellos.

Scorpius pensó que Ron le iba a lanzar una maldición por el descaro de sus palabras. El enfado que sentía el chico cada vez que le decían que era igual que su padre y que todos los estúpidos slytherins se les fue de las manos y no midió sus palabras. Justo cuando pensaba que ya había fastidiado todo y que su relación con Rose estaba preparada para un final triste en el que no se volverían a ver, Ron se acercó al chico y le tendió la mano. Scorpius, confuso, se la estrechó.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra… Nunca se esperaba esa contestación de aquel chico, y fue entonces, cuando pensó que su hija tenía razón.

-Como me estés engañando – le advirtió seriamente al chico que seguía aún muy desconcertado -… te las verás conmigo. Solo espero que cuides bien a Rose, niño repelente.

Scorpius asintió, firmemente, sin darle importancia al apelativo que le había puesto Ron y Rose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le cogió la mano al rubio, ignorando la mirada de reproche que le echó su padre. Está bien que aceptara aquello, pero las demostraciones en público... seguían sin gustarle. Estaba claro que era diferente, pero aquellos ojos y aquel pelo rubio platino le recordaba tanto a Draco Malfoy que no podía evitar ese primer instinto repulsivo hacia el chico. Pero bueno… todo sería por el bien de Rose. Al fin y al cabo, la coherente conversación que tuvo con Hermione le dio que pensar. Se dirigió hacia ella y la aludida asintió no sin antes, esta decirle a Malfoy:

-Hablaremos con tu padre. Le haremos entrar en razón.

-Dudo que lo entienda…

-Bueno, los que entran en Slytherin se supone que es por su astucia, esperemos que le quede algo de ella…

Scorpius sonrió a Hermione y luego los adultos se despidieron con un "Hasta Pronto". Rose y él se miraron… ¿aquello había pasado de verdad? Los dos sonrieron, felices y contentos y luego él la abrazó. La abrazó como nunca, fuerte, mientras le daba un largo beso en la cabeza. La apretó contra su pecho fuertemente, temiendo que ella se marchara.

-Tenía miedo…

-No pasará nada. – se separaron y se miraron lentamente.

El chico le cogió del rostro. Rose cerró los ojos sintiendo las suaves manos de él, sintiendo cada caricia que él le dedicaba. Notó cómo sus dedos tocaban su labio inferior… sintió la respiración de él cerca de sus labios… respirando, alentado… No quería abrir los ojos… sabía que él también los tenía cerrados… Rose rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y pronto, sus bocas se unieron en una, por un movimiento mutuo… Sus lenguas bailaban a la par, compenetradas… Cómo deseaban aquellos momentos. Cada vez que algo de esto ocurría era como si fuese una situación nueva… pues cada beso… cada caricia despertaba diferentes experiencias nunca antes repetidas… Aquello parecía no ser real.

**OooooooOoooooo**

La fiesta no tardó en comenzar. Cuando los protagonistas del gran evento llegaron a Hogwarts después de que varios fans les detuvieran de camino hasta allí, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban celebrando un gran festín en el Gran Comedor con el permiso de la profesora McGonagall. En cuanto entraron tras las grandes puertas, grandes ovaciones les recibieron, incluso de los propios alumnos de slytherin. Su actuación había estado tan bien, que era el orgullo de todo Hogwarts.

Los aplausos tampoco duraron tanto como los profesores esperaban, ya que los alumnos estaban tan entusiasmados en las bebidas y en los aperitivos que se les habían puesto, que sólo querían engullir para disfrutar más de la fiesta.

Los profesores también parecían divertirse. James y Eddy comentaban lo mucho que les extrañaba aquella fiesta, pero todo sería porque eran otros tiempos. DE hecho, ¿en qué momento hubieran permitido que unos alumnos de Hogwarts formasen un grupo, utilizara la Sala de los Menesteres e hiciera tal concierto? Estaba claro que, después de la caída de Voldemort y sus secuaces, el mundo mágico estaba completamente a salvo y estaba gozando de los bienestares de la vida…

James se acercó y le cogió la mano a Amelie, la cual estaba mirando los tipos de bebidas que había sobre una de las largas mesas del Comedor.

-Esa está muy rica – le susurró al oído señalándole una copa de cierto color azulado.

-¿Qué es? – le preguntó divertida.

-No lo sé, pero tendrás que tomártela para averiguarlo – Dijo inocentemente y Amelie abrió la boca entre indignada y divertida.

-¿Pretendes emborracharme? – James sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Amelie miró de nuevo la copa y la cogió, la miró con desconfianza y la brindó con la de James. Después bebió un sorbo.

-¡Sabe a piña! – dijo con la cara encendida – Piña con algo fuerte, pruébala.

Le tendió la copa a su novio y este bebió, su cara también pareció iluminarse. Pronto, los dos tenían ocupadas ambas manos con el mismo tipo de bebida y con carcajadas imposibles de parar.

-Me pregunto qué se habrán tomado mis primos… - le dijo Rose a Scorpius, el cual estaba comiendo algunas patatas fritas que había por allí.

-¿Ya los aceptas? – le preguntó Scorpius con indiferencia.

-Bueno… al fin y al cabo es una relación parecida a la nuestra, un poco imposible… - Ambos bebieron un sorbo de su copa y la chica miró al rubio. – Creo que fui un poco tonta al ponerme así con ellos… sólo me entró el pánico.

-Bueno… siempre has sido una egoísta.

Rose frunció el ceño y le dio en el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡No te pases! – el slytherin rió y le cogió la mano.

-¡Sabes que era broma! Si tú eres… - Rose alzó una ceja para que continuara.

-¿Sí?

-… Nada – dijo bebiendo otro sorbo, pero fue interrumpido por otro manotazo de la chica.

-¡Ahora me lo dices! – Scorpius pareció enrojecer un poco.

-Iba a decir que eres la chica más buena que hay… - dijo apesadumbrado y sin ganas.

Rose rió divertida y se mordió el labio inferior, como si con eso retuviera las ganas de darle un beso allí en medio. Miró a su alrededor y cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio que mucha gente los estaba mirando.

-Esto… Scorp… ¿por qué nos miran? – el chico viró a su alrededor.

-Supongo que será porque no nos estamos peleando. – Rose rió y dio una vuelta sobre sí para mirar el panorama.

-¿Flint anda por aquí?

-Si lo está, me da igual.

Se miraron otra vez, con las copas en las manos, y por un movimiento de los dos, ambos avanzaron hasta la boca del otro y se besaron en medio de todo el mundo. Algunas expresiones de sorpresa se escucharon a su alrededor… Scorpius abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de la chica mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y sonreían sobre los labios del otro.

-Ha estado bien… - le susurró él.

-Más que bien… - Se sonrieron, con las frentes chocadas…

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar… Parecía que ese segundo beso llevaba más pasión que el primero… Las lenguas danzaban juntas mientras sus cabezas bailaban de un lado a otro para acomodarse mejor al beso. Rose mordió el labio inferior del chico y le pasó el dedo índice por él.

-¿Bailamos?

-Sí, mejor – añadió él con voz ronca.

La fiesta continuó: música, bebidas… los profesores parecían animados, aunque otros ya habían abandonado la sala. La profesora McGonagall estaba demasiado mayor como para tanta fiesta… Nuevas parejas se habían formado en aquella noche. Parecía que aquel momento prometía más de la cuenta. La gente bailaba, saltaba, reía, bebía… demasiado…

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

Albus se dio la vuelta sonriente, abandonando la conversación que tenía con Luke y Boone.

-¡Bennet! ¿Quién si no iba a ser?

La chica alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién si no iba a ser? Ni que te fuera persiguiendo… - Albus intentó aguantar la risa pero no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

-Nooo – dijo negando con la cabeza en tono irónico - ¡Qué va, tú nunca me persigues!

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Que seas el mejooor – le espetó arrastrando cada palabra – buscador de Hogwarts no te da derecho a creerte ser el mejor en todos los aspectos, ¿has pensado que quizás eres tú el que se pone cerca de mí para que yo te hable? – dijo adoptando una postura defensiva.

Albus rió alucinado.

-¿¡Pero tú que te crees!? ¿Qué cualquier chico va detrás de ti porque eres guapa y estas muy buena o qué?

Lorelay fue a responderle pero se quedó a medias y sonrió de lado.

-Así que piensas eso…

-No, yo no he dicho eso – rectificó el chico con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Lo acabas de expresar con tu sucia boca!

-¡Eso no significa que yo lo piense, no te hagas ilusiones, Bennet! – la chica gruñó.

-¡Todos sois iguales! ¡Imbéciles, inmaduros, hipócritas! ¡Me das asco!

La morena se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Albus fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerla de la mano y hacer que se volviera… con tanto impulso que el cuerpo de la chica chocó contra el de él, haciendo derramar su copa sobre su escote.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, Potter! – dijo mirando su camiseta mojada y sin soltar la mano del chico.

Albus miraba el escote anonadado…

-Lo… siento.

Lorelay alzó la cabeza y chocó con los ojos verdes del gryffindor, y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó a su boca… Albus respondió, gustoso… mientras estrechaba la cintura de la chica y dejaba la copa en la mesa que tenía a su lado. La ravenclaw le acariciaba el pelo mientras saboreaba su boca… lenta y suavemente. A Albus le estaba gustando. No era su primer beso… pero era el primero que estaba disfrutando… Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y Lorelay sonrió de lado, orgullosa.

-No te has resistido.

-Obviamente.

-¿Lo deseabas? – dijo alzando una deja.

-¿Por qué no te callas, Bennet?

La chica abrió la boca, indignada, pero Albus se la cerró con un beso antes de que discutieran otra vez…

-Increíble…

Comentó Luke que estaba con Boone divisando cómo iba la fiesta. Ambos estaban apoyados en una esquina de una de las mesa de las bebidas.

-Sí, Luke, yo también estoy… flipando

-Albus y Lorelay… ¡pero no se llevaban mal?

-Excusas…

-Ya bueno… no creo que vaya muy para delante, la verdad. – Boone se rió y negó con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Dejémosle que se divierta un poco…

-Espero que no se le vaya de las manos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bennet es muy lista, espero que no le haga nada a Albus para que este se quede… colado de ella.

-¿Te refieres a…? – Luke asintió y Boone quedó pensativo para decir finalmente – Bueno… eso tampoco es nada malo.

El cantante se atragantó con el whisky de fuego que en ese momento estaba bebiendo

-¿Cómo, cómo, cómo? – dijo mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azules y redondos

A Boone se le tiñeron los pómulos de un color más rojizo del que ya tenía a causa de la bebida y de su color natural.

-Sí… - dijo entre risas y agachando la cabeza – He perdido… la virginidad con Cloe, bueno y ella también…

Luke no paraba de mirarle… sorprendido… contento ¿contento? ¡Sí, estaba contento y feliz! Sonrió, por primera vez no le hirió nada que Boone le hablara de Cloe, ¿sería que ya lo había olvidado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que su amor era imposible y se había desengañado ya del todo? ¿Había dejado de ser un iluso e infantil y a mirar por el bien de sus amigos? La respuesta fue afirmativa y fue en ese momento, cuando sintió que la alegría invadía su cuerpo. Al fin lo había superado… quería a Boone, sí, pero al igual que quería a Albus. Tenía dos grandes amigos, imposibles de perder, no lo chafaría todo por un sentimiento de su etapa de inmadurez… porque ya lo había hecho, había madurado, y pensó en Amelie… fue ella la que la ayudó y nunca estuvo más agradecido a aquella pelirroja.

Luke le dio una palmada en la espalda y le agarró del cuello con cariño mientras ambos reían.

-¡Cuéntamelo ya!

-Pues… fue… hace casi dos semanas… Nos peleamos… por una tontería, ya sabes, McGuire le dijo algo… de acostarse con él y ella se quedó callada, así que me enfadé y, como es normal, ella saltó diciendo que era mejor ignorarle que seguirle el juego, pero no sé… nos reconciliamos, y… se nos fue, Luke… fuimos a la sala de los Menesteres y tal… y cual… una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora… le estamos cogiendo el gustillo – dijo lanzando una sonrisa tímida y traviesa.

-Ya veo… - dijo asintiendo y terminando su copa. – Las reconciliaciones son las mejores, desde luego.

-Dímelo a mí – sonrió y se miraron a los ojos y de pronto comenzaron a reír.

De repente, entre risas y chupitos de alcohol, un grupo de slytherins se les acercaron con Wallace Montague a la cabeza.

-¡Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Qué pareja más romántica!

Los demás slytherins corearon a su supuesto líder con un concierto de carcajadas. Luke resopló apesadumbrado… ese numerito ya le estaba cansando. Era todo el rato el mismo, ahora tocaba la palabra marica…

-¿¡Ya has abandonado a tu pibita, Ford!? ¡No sabíamos que te gustaba cómo este maricón te daba por detrás! – Otro grupo de risas resonaron más fuertes.

Luke retuvo la mano de Boone que ya se precipitaba hasta el grupo con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Él siempre tan… defensivo…

-Bueno… si es así, entonces permitirás que mi amigo Matt se pille a tu chica, ¿no?

McGuire salió de entre el grupo que estaba detrás del chico de séptimo y se colocó junto a él de brazos cruzados y luciendo su sonrisa chulesca. Boone saco su varita rápido como un rayo y al ver, que sus enemigos le imitaban y al notar la mano de Luke apretarse contra su muñeca, se contuvo… y su gran amigo intervino, como era propio de él, astutamente:

-Bueno… es evidente que vienes aquí a molestar porque tu vida es demasiada aburrida, ¿qué pasa, Montague? ¿Estás intentando provocarme para que divierta un poco tu vida taaaan rutinaria y aburrida? ¡Siento decirte que no eres mi tipo! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo las manos delante de su cara como si eso fuera evidente - Pero claro… dudo que tu dura cabeza de cavernícola pueda superar este golpe… - La cara de Montague dejó de mostrar su sonrisa divertida - De todas formas, -dijo alzando las cejas y el dedo índice para puntualizar lo que iba a decir - creo que alguna de las de tu casa siempre estará dispuesta a abrirse de piernas para que alguno de vosotros la viole o algo parecido ya que estáis todos muy desesperados por conseguir mojar el churro o que se lo mojen a ellas… - los demás slytherin apretaron sus manos sobre la varita, mientras apretaban los dientes furiosos - Así que, por favor, lo menos que podéis hacer es no hacer tanto el ridículo con intentos de persuadir a alguien como Cloe, lo único que conseguiréis es humillaros más de lo que ya estáis.

Montague alzó su varita al cuello de Luke e inclinó la cabeza mientras le decía arrastrando cada palabra.

-¡Cuida tu babosa boca, Pritchard! O tendré que volarte en pedazos con un simple hechizo de mi varita.

-¡Atrévete!

Le desafió Boone que apartó la mano del slytherin con gran violencia. El slytherin se volvió hacia él con rapidez, pero el otro fue más rápido y antes de que Montague alzara su varita para enviarle un hechizo, Boone le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

-¡Boone! – gritó Luke que acudió a ver la mano de su amigo.

Por otra parte… no les dio tiempo a quedarse mirando los rojizos nudillos del chico ya que cuatro hechizos salieron disparados hacia ellos, con tal precisión que uno dio en el pie de Luke y otro en el estómago de Boone. Los chicos salieron despedidos por el aire chocando con la mesa de la comida y haciendo que el mantel resbalara con unos cuantos platos llenos de canapés o patatas asadas con almíbar.

Por un momento, la atención de la fiesta se centró en el grupo. Los profesores no veían con claridad debido a la gente que se acumulaba alrededor de los dos gryffindors y los cinco slytherins.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? – Dijo Scorpius dándose la vuelta hacia el ruido que estaban haciendo.

Rose se tapó la boca con las manos y salió corriendo hasta la gente que rodeaba a sus dos amigos seguida de su novio.

-¡Já! ¿Ahora qué decís, imbéciles? – les espetó McGuire a los pies de los chicos con aire divertido y dándole una patada en el pie a Boone.

-Cobardes… -gruñó el aludido que intentaba incorporarse pero un hechizo le hizo retenerse en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Luke tenía su varita en el bolsillo, y, disimuladamente la sacó y apuntó a la pierna de Matthew, el cual, con un Rictusempra, salió despedido al igual que ellos chocando con una de las columnas del gran Comedor.

-¡Maricón de mierda! ¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces, lamepollas!? - le gritó Montague cogiéndole de la sudadera que llevaba.

Pero sus manos se apartaron con rapidez… James Potter se abría entre la marabunta de gente apuntando al slytherin con su varita.

-¡No le toques, cabrón!

-¡Protego! – gritó el slytherin cuando vio que el gryffindor iba a mandarle otro hechizo.

Pronto, Montague y Potter comenzaron a pelear en medio del corro que se había formado. Eddy y Alex, el cual había llegado hace un rato de su encuentro con Lola, salieron en su ayuda mientras otros dos de Slytherin de su mismo curso peleaban contra ellos lanzándose todo tipo de hechizos. Rose, junto con Albus, Cloe y Lucy ayudaban a incorporarse a Luke y a Boone que aún no podían levantarse.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – gruñó Albus - ¡Estúpidos slytherins! – protestó mirando con ferocidad hacia el grupo de los atacantes que miraban los duelos con alevosía.

Pero el gryffindor se centró en la figura de Scorpius, el cual, se había acercado hasta ellos para preguntar lo sucedido… Aunque Albus lo vio de la manera totalmente contraria… Y, sin poder aguantarlo más, se acercó hasta él con la varita en ristre y retándolo a otro duelo.

-¡Capullo! ¡Ya sabía que no eras de fiar! – Pero Scorpius no sacó su varita y se mantuvo firme a pesar del empujón que le dio el moreno desviándolo de su grupo de slytherins - ¡¿Ahora qué!? ¿Ya te has cambiado de bando?

-¡Nunca me he cambiado de bando, Potter!

-¿Entonces en cual estás?

-En el de Rose – dijo con seguridad.

Albus se quedó callado por un momento, la respuesta le había llegado por sorpresa.

-Pues ayúdala

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que, en unos pocos minutos, aquello se había desmadrado: Ya no solo eran Eddy, James y Alex los que se retaban, sino también Boone y Luke peleaban con varios de slytherin. El corro se iba desplazando, a medida que los protagonistas de la pelea se iban desplazando con cada hechizo. Rayos verdes, azules y rojos cruzaban la sala chocando con cristales, platos, velas… Mucha gente estaba saliendo herida por no evitarlos… Observaron cómo Rose, Lucy y Cloe gateaban por el suelo en busca de un buen cobijo, donde ningún hechizo les diera… La gente ya se estaba marchando, o huyendo más bien… aquello era una lucha de Gryffindor contra Slytherins… y Albus y Scorpius no iban a ser menos…

Ambos se adentraron en la pelea, pero no para luchar entre ellos, sino contra los de su propia casa para evitar que siguieran con aquella absurda lucha.

Los profesores ya habían llegado, después de avisar a McGonagall de que aquello estaba siendo un verdadero caos. La directora, con su bata escocesa, intentaba poner orden con sus hechizos y ayudada por los demás profesores. Pero los alumnos se movían con tal agilidad, que era imposible detenerles.

James esquivó un hechizo de Montague que dio en un cristal del Gran Comedor haciéndolo añicos. El gryffindor se rio del otro, que, furioso, lanzó un Trantallegra contra su rival que se protegió de inmediato, haciendo desviar el hechizo hacia Luke, que peleaba con Rookwood. El cantante, acertando que el Tarantalegra había provenido de Wallace y que le había dado en la espalda, se volvió hacia él y le lanzó un Flipendo haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo y luego saliera despedido… Se volvió rápidamente a su oponente Phaull Rookwood, el cual, misteriosamente, había sido paralizado, trató de buscar al causante de tal obra de gratitud, pero fue difícil de saber ya que un rayo naranja cruzó justo a un centímetro de su nariz. Se giró para ver de dónde provenía y vio a Montague, furioso, apuntándole con su varita… Había salido de un contrincante, pero acababa de encontrar otro nuevo.

James ayudó a Alex que en ese momento, peleaba con dos slytherins a la vez. De repente, ambos chicos, pegaron espalda contra espalda, y un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo debido al contacto… parecía que ambos habían echado de menos esa compenetración que tanto los caracterizaba, que tanto los unía. Y, por un momento, a pesar de que James recordara a Alex como un compañero más, se dio cuenta, de que era su mejor amigo… No sabía cómo se podía convertir en eso recordando de él tan solo un trato frío… pero lo sabía. Mientras lanzaban más y más maldiciones contra sus atacantes, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se miraron, se sonrieron… y, sin preverlo, se abrazaron… ¡Se abrazaron como nunca! Y Alex sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad. Respiró fuertemente, aliviado… pero no del todo ya que vio, que, por detrás de la cabeza de James, al igual que la suya, los dos slytherins lanzaban un mismo Impedimenta.

-¡Cuidado!

Los dos, sin soltarse, se tiraron al suelo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo los dos hechizos cruzaban de un extremo a otro y chocaban contra los propios slytherins derribándolos al suelo. Ambos amigos se miraron y chocaron las manos pero cuando se dieron cuenta, borraron sus sonrisas… McGonagall y los demás profesores, estaban lanzando hechizos paralizadores a todo aquel que seguía con su lucha y, antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de su existencia, se miraron y sin pronunciar palabra, entendiéndose mentalmente, se incorporaron y huyeron de lo que se avecinaba por las grandes puertas del Comedor mientras subían las escaleras riéndose a carcajadas hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los escalones de la gran puerta del primer piso que dirigía a las escaleras móviles.

Jadeando y agotados, reían ya, a medias… Y se miraron otra vez…

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? – Alex se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza apoyada en la fría y dura pared de piedra.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos.

-Eso espero…

James se quedó con la boca entreabierta mirando el techo hasta que recordó que tenía algo en su bolsillo.

-¡Mira, Alex! – el aludido giró la vista hasta él y vio que tenía una especie de cigarro en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No sé… lo conseguí del bolsillo de Montague cuando peleábamos…

-Yo de ti no lo probaría…

James miró con desconfianza el cigarro azul y rojizo que tenía entre las manos.

-Esta noche… ¡quiero que sea divertida!

-A lo mejor es un petardo.

-Nah… -Negó con desgana.

Encendió el cigarro con su varita y lo miró de nuevo mientras veía como las hojillas marrones se hacían ceniza poco a poco, a causa del ardor de las llamas. Se lo puso en los labios y absorbió el humo. Una sensación de alivio inundó su cuerpo… echó el humo con facilidad, sin toses… y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡Esto es la gloria! Toma

Alex, tras un momento de duda, lo aceptó e imitó a su amigo pero no obtuvo el mismo éxito que él. Se ahogó con el humo y comenzó a toser. James se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para recuperarle.

-¿Estás bien? – el castaño asintió y James probó otra calada.

Alex lo probó por una segunda y tercera vez, en cuanto su amigo le dijo cómo hacerlo… Pronto, se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido solo por los sorbos de humo que daban de vez en cuando.

-Alex…

-¿Sí? – respondió después de echar el humo y cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba de nuevo contra la pared.

-El abrazo… ¿por qué…?

-Ya, James… - el aludido le miró confuso y Alex le devolvió la mirada con intensidad – Yo tampoco sé a qué ha venido pero…

-En estos últimos días, no sé… me ha parecido que te has convertido en mi mejor amigo…

Alex se quedó mudo, las orejas se le pusieron coloradas e intentó que no se le escapara la gran sonrisa que le estaba ocultando.

-A mi también… me ha pasado lo mismo – mintió… James siempre había sido su mejor amigo, a pesar del mal trecho que pasaron.

-Gracias – Alex ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta – Gracias por…

Pero no pudo continuar la frase, un grito proveniente del pasillo continuo llegó a sus oídos y ambos se levantaron con la velocidad de un rayo. James tiró el extraño cigarro y ambos se acercaron, temerosos hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Justo cuando iban a doblar la esquina para ver lo que sucedía, un rayo rojo se estrelló contra la pared de piedra y ambos retrocedieron asustados.

-¡ZORRA!

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡Yo no soy la que me he acostado con dos a la vez!

-¡Sabes que eso te lo has inventado! ¡Desgraciada slytherin! ¡Protego!

-¡Arg! ¡Déjame en paz, puta!

-¡Nunca! ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡No has cambiado, Gudrish! ¡No dejaré que utilices a Alex! – un rallo azul chocó contra uno de los candelabros que iluminaba el pasillo.

-¡Apunta mejor, Weasley! ¡Parece mentira que presumas tanto de ser una experta en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando apenas puedes manejar una varita!

-¡Maldita seas! – gritó furiosa.

De repente los chicos se volvieron a mirar como si todo aquello que estaba sucediendo fuera mentira, estaban alucinando con aquella pela que las chicas estaban manteniendo, no querían acercarse… una pelea de chicas de esa manera no se podía detener… Esperaron, al menos, a que alguna de ellas apareciera por el pasillo y dejaran de luchar… Y fue así, a medias, ya que la primera en dar la… espalda fue Gudrish, que caminaba hacia atrás y no vio que los chicos estaban justo detrás de ella.

-¡He cambiado, Weasley! ¡Wood me gusta, y mucho, no permitiré que interrumpas algo que quiero hacer por mí misma por tus estúpidos celos!

-¡Serás mentirosa! – Dijo Amelie apareciendo por el pasillo jadeante y agachándose justo a tiempo para esquivar un hechizo de ella.

Cuando se medio incorporó, se quedó perpleja al ver a Alex y a James y Lía aprovechó para lanzarle otro hechizo mientras soltaba su discurso y la pelirroja quedaba muda, con la boca abierta, a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Los quieres todos para ti! ¡Wood es el único que no ha intentado nada más allá conmigo! Por eso me ha demostrado algo, me ha hecho valer, me ha abierto los ojos, aunque yo no sea correspondida, intentaré hacer algo para…

Su espalda chocó con algo… o con alguien… Lía se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la varita en ristre y al ver que era Alex… enrojeció, enrojeció de tal manera que no se le reconocía la cara… Alex la miraba atónito, aún anonadado por las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar… James se separó un poco de la pareja y fue a hablar con Amelie un poco malhumorado, llevándosela de allí y dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Has… has… has… esc-cu-cha-chado to-todo…? – dijo mirando al suelo y respirando fuertemente a causa de los nervios.

-Sí… -dijo en un murmullo.

-Bueno… pues… pues… creo que… me voy… a ir… y… mejor…

Pero levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los miel de Alex… A Lía se le encogió el estómago por un momento al ver la profundidad de estos… Cuando salió de su shock, el chico se había acercado mucho hasta ella y sus pies no podían moverse.

-Nunca me había pasado esto.

-¿Estás segura de que no te estás equivocando? – La chica negó con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos, para que viera que no mentía, que verdaderamente le gustaba.

-Pero bueno… yo sé que tú estás con… esa… española y…

Alex le puso un dedo en los labios y, con una sonrisa le negó con la cabeza. Al chico también le temblaron un poco las manos. Estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo que no lo estaba… con Lola, con la cual había estado hace unas horas con ella… no había sido lo mismo. Había sido todo muy frío, sin palabras…

-No… ella solo me atrae, no me gusta. No funcionamos, no hay química, además es mayor, un poco… rara de entender… No…

-¿Y entonces yo qué pinto en todo esto? – Alex rió ante la sutilidad que había empleado la chica para que él le dijera lo que siente.

-No lo quería admitir, pero es verdad… te intenté poner celosa con ella.

-Lo conseguiste.

-No sé cómo surgió todo esto…

-Pareció rápido…

-Nunca me caíste bien.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-Ahora me gustas…

-Pues… no parece que me lo estés demostrando… - dijo agachando la cabeza y rascándose el pelo con un dedo, tímida.

-Es complicado… Es verdad que nunca te he visto así, Gudrish, pero… después de todo lo que has hecho… no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Yo no quiero nada serio

Lía le miró decepcionada, pero asintió.

-En realidad tienes razón… pero… he decidido cambiar ¿me vas a creer?

-Em... – dudó un rato y luego respondió cogiéndola de la cintura y sonriéndola – Está bien, pero… dime por qué nunca has sido como lo estás siendo ahora…

La chica le sonrió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso… un beso que los dos querían repetir desde hacía tiempo y que, por simple orgullo, por ser ella una slytherin y él un gryffindor no lo habían vuelto a probar…

-Te lo contaré…

**OooooooOooooo**

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué no quieres que esté con Alex!? – le gritó furioso en medio de un pasillo.

-¡Porque es una zorra, James!

-¡A lo mejor ha cambiado!

-¡Te acostaste con ella también!

-¡Y tú lo hiciste con Alex igualmente!

-¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó asustada volviendo su cara hacia él.

-¡Sí, no hay que ser muy tonto para ver eso! – Amelie reaccionó, solo estaba haciendo suposiciones, no tenía esos recuerdos… no los podía haber recuperado…

-¡Yo no me acosté con Alex y aunque así fuera, yo me llevo muy bien con él!

-¡Pues no lo entiendo! ¡Te has liado con él! ¿¡Acaso todavía no sientes nada por él!?

-¡Parece mentira que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no estés seguros de lo que siento por ti!

-¡Es que me cuesta ver por qué os lleváis tan bien tú y él! Noto cierta complicidad…

-¡Lo menos que me puedes dar son las gracias de que me lleve tan bien con tu amigo después de haber estado contigo mientras me… liaba… con él, así que cierra el pico y deja tus tonterías a un lado! – dijo agitando las manos delante de su rostro

-¿¡Las gracias!? – Dijo James alzando una ceja - ¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto que Gudrish no esté con él, eh?!

-¡Le estoy salvando de que le hagan daño… otra vez!

-¡Ese es su problema!

-¡Por favor, James, lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarle, no a que se meta más en la boca del lobo! –exclamó dándose con los dedos en la frente como si eso fuera algo obvio.

-¡Que les dejes en paz! ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que hagan y dejen de hacer, Amelie! – gritó impaciente mientras agitaba los hombros a su novia.

-¡Solo quiero proteger a la gente que me importa!

-Ocúpate de ti… y entonces hazlo de los demás.

Amelie traspasó los ojos oscuros de James con su mirada cristalina y luego le abrazó fuerte y James le correspondió. Después de un intenso silencio en el que sólo sentían la calidez del otro comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

-Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando… tenía que venir esa… puerca.

James soltó una risotada y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-Bueno no importa… todo solucionado, ¿verdad?

La chica se separó y le miró sonriente asintiendo.

-Te quiero

-Yo más.

Amelie acentuó más su sonrisa, dio un salto y besó al chico con tanta fuerza que por poco no se caen al suelo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y eso?

-Bueno… - dijo poniendo voz melosa – Es que odio enfadarme contigo – Negó con la cabeza mientras le cogía de la camisa y le plantaba otro beso cariñoso.

-¿Sabes que con eso me dejas a medias?

Amelie se mordió el labio traviesa… y James se abalanzó sobre su boca mientras ambos, sin separarse, caminaban hacia atrás… chocándose con las paredes… hasta que encontraron un cuadro…

-Legalius

Murmuró James sobre la boca de Amelie rabioso de que tuviera que interrumpir aquel maravilloso beso por una estúpida contraseña… Ambos se adentraron en el cuadro, en un estrecho pasillo que ascendía un poco, y cuando menos lo previeron, ya estaban en el séptimo piso, en busca de la Sala de los Menesteres. No necesitaron detenerse para pedir lo que deseaban… sus cuerpos ya lo exclamaban a voces.

Amelie soltó el cabello de James y pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda para abrir la gran sala de los Menesteres… Lo que no esperaban… es que no estaban solos… Unos gemidos roncos interrumpieron su… pasión desenfrenada y se dieron la vuelta extrañados y curiosos de saber quiénes eran los que les habían fastidiado los planes.

Un chico de espalda larga, de cabello moreno y corto, estaba de espalda, con la sábana rodeándole la cintura, gimiendo y empujando para delante.

-¡¿Mon… Montague?! – exclamó Amelie asqueada.

El aludido dio un salto y se bajó de la cama del tirón tapándose con las sábanas y dejando al descubierto a su acompañante que se tapó con una de las almohadas de la cama de matrimonio.

-¡Hola! – Saludó Luke con la mano y luciendo una sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ:**

Jajajaja, definitivamente este es el capítulo que más me gusta, por no decir el que más!!!!! Espero que a vosotros también ^^ Espero que me comenteis porque ya entramos en la fase final de la historia!!!

**Sol:** Bueno, ya lo saben todos, lo de Rose y Scorp y lo de Amelie y James... la verdad que la discusion con estos ultimos fue un tanto corta porque ya les habia dado tiempo a pensar en todo lo sucedido.. de cualquier manera, estas reacciones son dificiles de describir, espero que te haya gustado! Y alex y lía, ahi los tienes!!! Aunque también estuvo la intervencion de Lola... que hara Alex, ahora?!?! tararaaaaaaan, te lo dejo ahí... Gracias por comentar, como siempre Sol ^^  
P.D: A mi tmbien me encantó como aparecen Alex y James en als fotos jaja

**Diluz:** De verdad te gusto el cncierto!? =DDDD muchisisisisimas gracias, la verdad es que me encanta describirlos jeje Pero bueno... creo que este capitulo va a gustar mas, gracias por comentar un besitoooo

**Princesa_ Gryffindor:** Siii, tarde mucho, y ahora también porque ya se esta haciendo ams complicado, no se si al final son 29 o 30 capiutulos, cuando escriba el 29 lo decido ^^

**LunitA: **Gracias, espero que te siga gustando!! ^^


	28. Everybody

**CAPITULO 28**

_-¡¿Mon… Montague?! – exclamó Amelie asqueada._

_El aludido dio un salto y se bajó de la cama del tirón tapándose con las sábanas y dejando al descubierto a su acompañante que se tapó con una de las almohadas de la cama de matrimonio._

_-¡Hola! – Saludó Luke con la mano y luciendo una sonrisa._

Amelie se tapó la boca con las manos mientras que James buscaba una salida para salir de aquel trauma que acababa de tener.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Murmuraba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo sin querer mirar al frente. Apoyó una mano contra la aterciopelada pared de la imaginable habitación mientras que la otra reposaba en su rodilla mientras su cuerpo estaba inclinado al suelo, como si fuera a vomitar.

-¡Pensé que aquí no podía entrar nadie! – le gritó furioso a Luke pero este no se acobardó.

-Y se supone, pero al parecer, ellos han pensado en la misma habitación que nosotros – contestó con una sonrisa suficiente.

-¡A la mierda! ¡Me voy!

Exclamó el slytherin recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. James, al contrario que Amelie, no reaccionó cuando el chico se iba a dirigir a la puerta. Cuando el slytherin iba a pasar justo al lado de la pelirroja para marcharse, ella sacó su varita y le dio un empujón.

-¡Tú de aquí no sales, cacho de maricón!

A Montague se le cayó la sábana que le rodeaba y James se dio la vuelta tapándose los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¡Creo que esto es demasiado para mí! – Y sin más salió huyendo de la habitación tapándose la boca con la mano, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar y con un trauma deambulando por su cabeza

Montague adquirió tal tono rojizo en su piel a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pero obedeció sin preámbulos.

-¡Capullo! Después de tanto… fastidiar a… todo el mundo, a Luke… - señaló al chico que estaba en la cama tapado aún con la almohada -… ¡Ahora va y resulta que eres el peor de todos!

-¡No voy a perder el tiempo aquí contigo, Weasley! – le dijo furioso mientras la empujaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Amelie le detuvo el paso con su varita en ristre pero, ante el gesto de Luke, dejó que el slytherin se marchara corriendo. En cuanto este escapó abrumado por su descubrimiento, Amelie encaró a Luke con una serie de preguntas.

-¿Y bien?

El moreno rió ante la cara que puso su amiga.

**OoooooOoooo**

**FLASH BACK**

_James esquivó un hechizo de Montague que dio en un cristal del Gran Comedor haciéndolo añicos. El gryffindor se rio del otro, que, furioso, lanzó un Trantallegra contra su rival que se protegió de inmediato, haciendo desviar el hechizo hacia Luke, que peleaba con Rookwood. El cantante, pensando que el Tarantalegra había provenido de Wallace y que le había dado en la espalda, se volvió hacia él y le lanzó un Flipendo haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo y luego saliera despedido… Se volvió rápidamente a su oponente Phaull Rookwood, el cual, misteriosamente, había sido paralizado, trató de buscar al causante de tal obra de gratitud, pero fue difícil de saber ya que un rayo naranja cruzó justo a un centímetro de su nariz. Se giró para ver de dónde provenía y vio a Montague, furioso, apuntándole con su varita… Había salido de un contrincante, pero acababa de encontrar otro nuevo. _

Se incorporó y corrió hasta Montague que en ese momento salía del Gran Comedor sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones al gryffindor. Luke se protegía de ellos continuamente y esquivaba las maldiciones que le llegaban de la pelea que se estaba librando tras sus espaldas. Rayos y truenos no dejaban de verse por toda la grande estancia.

-¡Levicorpus!

-¡Protego! – se defendió Pritchard.

Cuando ambos salieron al vestíbulo, la lucha entre ellos seguía sin cesar.

-¡Scarzus fugus!

Luke se escondió detrás de la barandilla de la gran escalera que presentaba el vestíbulo y el hechizo se estrelló contra la bonita madera de esta haciendo que saltara en ella una llama de fuego.

-¡Imbécil! – Le gritó asomando su cabeza por encima de la barandilla - ¿Pretendías quemarme?

-¡Esto es un duelo, Pritchard! O pierdes o ganas… - dijo mostrándole una sonrisa pícara.

El cantante alzó una ceja y le contestó.

-Entonces perderás tú… ¡Expelliarmus!

Al slytherin le pilló desprevenido ese ataque y salió disparado hacia atrás y su varita hasta la mano del gryffindor. Luke sonrió orgulloso y se acercó a los pies de su rival que estaba en el suelo sofocado.

-¿Contento?

Wallace apoyó las dos manos en el suelo, incorporando levemente su tronco y mirando a su contrincante desde abajo, desafiándole con la mirada… Se pasó una mano por la frente, secándose el sudor y despeinando el pelo que le caía por ella.

-Aún no.

Montague se incorporó de un brinco y se abalanzó sobre el moreno haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y retozaran por el frío y duro suelo del vestíbulo ahsta que el slytherin quedó encima de él y le aplastó las muñecas para inmovilizarle. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos mientras jadeaban. Y sin preverlo, sin esperárselo, Wallace se abalanzó a su boca. Luke no se lo creía, eso no podía ser real, ¿Montague, el famoso Montague dándole un beso? Después de notar la lengua del chico recorrer su boca, le separó suavemente.

-Por fin a solas… - le sonrió el slytherin.

Y Luke pareció acordarse de algo.

-¡Las maldiciones! – Montague sonrió – Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que eso no es propio de ningún slytherin…

-Ni de ningún tío, normalmente son las que usan las chicas al atacar…

Luke sonrió de lado y salió del abrazo al que Wallace le sometía. El chico se puso serio.

-No puedes… no… no puedes tratarme como una basura y luego… luego… - se quedó pensando la palabra, pero finalmente añadió - ¡Ah, que le den! – acercó la cara del chico y le besó.

Ahora ambos permanecían en el suelo del vestíbulo… retozando sobre el frío suelo hasta que Montague cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio? Nos pueden ver y esto es incómodo.

-Conozco un sitio – Luke le guiñó un ojo y le tendió la mano a su acompañante para que le ayudara a levantarle.

Pronto, los dos comenzaron a correr hasta el séptimo piso en busca de la Sala de los Menesteres.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OooooooOoo**

-Por favor, Amelie no se lo digas a nadie.

Pero la chica no le escuchaba, estaba anonadada mirando a la puerta, sin parpadear, con la vista ida, sentada encima de la cama con un Luke al lado, ya vestido, que le contaba lo sucedido, hasta que de repente, alguien le zarandeó la cabeza y salió de su trance sin molestarse por el golpe que su amigo le había dado con la almohada. Le seguía mirando con la boca entreabierta y sus ojos daban verdaderamente miedo. La mirada cristalina de Amelie le miraba sin sentimiento alguno… sólo parecía que estaba fuera de sí, que la chica parecía estar completamente loca.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!

-Es que… - decía con voz lunática - … aún no me lo puedo creer – Volvió su vista a la puerta y Luke aguardó unos minutos a que volviera a hablar - ¿Sabes que yo también me lié con Montague? Un poco antes de que acabara el año pasado… cuando lo dejé con Alex y terminé de verme con James.

-¿Sí? ¡Ah, por eso cuando nos vio en la revista le soltaste eso! – La pelirroja asintió - ¿Y… te gustó?

-Obviamente no, ¿a ti sí? – dijo escrutándole con la mirada.

Luke se ruborizó levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… No estuvo mal, ¿para qué te voy a mentir?

-¿Y… él… ha estado con otros chicos?

-No lo sé, no le conozco…

-¿Y quieres hacerlo?

-¿El qué? ¿Conocerle? No creo… Montague es Montague, es un…

-Imbécil – le completó la frase y Luke asintió -. Bueno pero no pasa nada, yo creo que te debe algo.

-¿Qué me debe algo? ¿Algo como qué?

Amelie sonrió de lado, juguetona. Por fin había vuelto del trance.

-Bueno… ya no podrá insultarte, pegarte o amenazarte. El secreto que tú tienes de él es mucho peor... – Luke sonrió.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero bueno… de todas formas tengo que hablar con él, sobre… em… esto. Creo que ahora está bastante asustado porque nos habéis pillado.

-Asustado y malhumorado creo que también.

Rieron y luego hubo un breve silencio hasta que a Amelie le entró una duda.

-Luke… y… ¿qué pasó con Boone?

Luke bufó y luego la miró cogiéndola de la mano.

-Boone, Boone, Boone… Creo que ya pasó a la historia…

-¿A la historia? – Inquirió alzando una ceja – ¿Después de 3 años? – el otro asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando lo ves con la persona que realmente quiere, que es correspondido, que es feliz y que te cuenta cómo va la historia con ella y ella es también tu amiga… creo que ya el sentimiento desaparece y sólo puedes pensar en ellos dos como una pareja eternamente feliz. - Amelie rió dulcemente y apretó más fuerte la mano de su amigo recordando lo parecido que era todo eso a su relación con Alex y James -. Pero claro… algo siempre queda, ¿no? No va a ser todo tan fácil.

-¿Piensas decírselo algún día? – Luke negó apresuradamente - ¿Nunca?

-Jamás. Ni aunque yo tenga mi vida y esto haya pasado a la posteridad… nunca…

La pelirroja asintió levemente y luego miró a su amigo.

-En fin… yo me voy a rescatar un poco a James de la visión que ha tenido.

Luke se tapó la cara con la mano y gruñó.

-Debe haber sido bastante traumático para él.

-Créeme… espero que se recupere algún día. Pero vamos, hubiera tenido el mismo trauma si ve a otra pareja de hombre y mujer, Luke así que no te preocupes.

-No lo sé… A esto poca gente sobrevive.

Amelie rió y salió de la sala de los Menesteres para buscar a su novio. Luke se quedó mostrando una sonrisa. Había sido extraño… lo de Montague, el hecho de haberlos pillado… al menos fueron Amelie y James. Se preocupó por un momento por Montague y pensó, por desgracia, que lo mejor era ir a buscarle, pero mejor mañana… cuando als cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

**OooooooOooo**

A la mañana siguiente la directora McGonagall a la hora del desayuno dio un gran discurso que hizo a todos los involucrados en la pelea de la noche anterior avergonzarse.

-… Jamás en mi vida había visto tal desorden, tanto odio, peleabais como animales. Parece que no os habían enseñado nunca qué es tener educación, niños malcriados… después de todos estos años que habéis llevado aquí lo echáis todo por la borda en una mísera pelea de casas. Nunca más, por vuestra culpa, - Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin -, tendréis una fiesta. No era buena idea, pero fui una tonta pensando que podía confiar en vosotros. Con esto sollo me habéis demostrado que sois unos niños inmaduros… que espero que aprendáis a respetar lo que habéis sido y lo que hemos hecho por vosotros aquí, en Hogwarts. Muchas gracias.

La profesora bajó del atril y se escapó por la puerta que había justo detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Los alumnos no sabían qué hacer, estaban totalmente desmoralizados y se sentían culpables… Tal vez, los más imputados deberían hablar con la directora… sí… eso harían, pensó James una vez que se dirigió una mirada con Alex y ambos asintieron. A pesar de que la profesora no los tuvo que castigar con un hechizo o algo parecido, sabía que ella los había visto luchando como todos… ahora tendrían que arreglar lo sucedido.

-¡Bueno! – El profesor Flitchwick, gritando con su voz aguda, sacó a todos de sus pensamientos - ¡Podéis seguir con lo que estabais haciendo! – Dijo para romper el hielo.

Lucy miró a Rose y a Cloe que estaban en frente de ella y juntas empezaron a comer su desayuno con desgana.

-Ahora no me sabe la comida a nada – protestó Rose.

-Desde luego… ayer tuvo que liarse por esos slytherins… nos cortaron bastante toda la fiesta.

-En realidad, no sé si la culpa fue de los slytherins o del propio Boone – Comentó Cloe apenada mirando hasta donde estaba sentado su novio con varios rasguños en la cara.

-No… - negaba Lucy con la cabeza – Boone está claro que no se va a quedar callado con Montague ni con alguno de los slytherins que se estaban metiendo con Luke.

-Él y Albus son tal para cual – suspiró Rose y Cloe y Lucy sonrieron.

-Lo que deben aprender es a no caer tanto en esos trucos que les hacen… ¡sólo quieren fastidiarles! ¿No se dan cuenta? Es un picajoso… me da mucha rabia.

-Vamos, Cloe no pasa nada, no le puedes cambiar.

-Lo sé – Dijo desganada y negando con la cabeza – Pero sí que me gustaría que en ese aspecto centrara más la cabeza.

Después de la conversación de ellas un silencio se interpuso entre las tres rodeándolas de un aura de desilusión.

**OooooOoooo**

-¿Qué pasó, Scorp? – Le preguntó Lía mientras ambos se saciaban de comida en la mesa de Slytherin.

El muchacho seguía sin hablar, pero la intensa mirada de la chica le ponía nervioso, además de sus toques con el brazo para que le contara lo que había sucedido después de su desaparición con Amelie del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dijo con cierto tono sarcástico – Te lo contaré – gruñó y sin dejar de mirar su plato y comer de él le contó lo que había pasado -. Resulta que nuestros queridos amigos son muy tontos y se buscaron un grave castigo. Te explico: Potter y yo intentamos detener la pelea, pero estos nos ignoraban, es más, unos cuantos hechizos de nuestra propia casa nos cayeron encima por culpa de eso. Pero, además de intentar colaborar con los profesores en nuestra pacífica ayuda, va y la profesora McGonagall nos castiga a nosotros también por lanzar hechizos contra los alumnos de esta escuela.

Lía abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, y eso no es lo peor de todo – Esta vez sí que la miró y rojizo de ira le contestó -: El castigo lo he de hacer junto a Potter. Ya fue penoso luchar junto a él contra mis propios amigos como para que ahora esté 4 horas con él metidos en la sala de Trofeos limpiando los putos premios que ha ganado la gente años atrás.

Lía bufó un soniquete parecido a una risa y Scorpius la miró con ira.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti… Ahora esta será tu oportunidad para convencerle de tu relación con Weasley. Mira el lado positivo… a lo mejor os hacéis amigos.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza como si lo que hubiera dicho su amiga fuera una locura. La media sonrisa que se encontraba en su rostro a causa de la conversación con la castaña se borró en cuanto aparecieron Rookwood y McGuire los cuales se sentaron frente a él y le observaron con detenimiento.

-¡Eres gilipollas! – Le espetó el segundo.

-Yo no opino lo mismo - Le contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Rookwood golpeó la mesa con el puño en un ataque de ira y todas las miradas de la mesa verde se concentraron en el pequeño grupo que se había formado.

-¡Nos atacaste! ¡A ti, a tus propios amigos!

-¡Está claro que esa Weasley te está comiendo la cabeza, Malfoy! ¿Qué te ha dicho?! ¡Seguro que ya hasta intimas con su amiguita Finnigan!

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Scorpius – Escupió Phaull.

-Bueno, ¡ya basta! – Interrumpió Gudrish – Scorpius lo hizo por vuestro propio bien. Para que no os castigaran más de la cuenta. Aquello estaba siendo un desastre, lo hizo por el bien de todos.

-Por el bien de todos – Se burló Matthew mirando a su amiga - ¿Estás loca? ¿¡Es que no lo viste, Lía!? ¡Nos atacó a nosotros, en vez de a los gryffindors!

-De eso ya se encargaba Potter, y sé que hubiera sido peor si es Potter el que os intentara detener, o al contrario. Mira, no me voy a disculpar.

McGuire se levantó arrojando su banco en medio del pasillo que separaba la mesa de Ravenclaw de la de Slytherin.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Rookwood, sin embargo, se quedó unos segundos más para observar a su amigo que le correspondía con la misma mirada fría e imponente.

-Lo que más me molestó no fue que intentaras detenernos, si no que no nos dijeras nada de tu relación con Weasley.

-Nunca lo habríais entendido.

-Tal vez Matt no… - y dicho esto se fue dejando a Scorpius con la palabra en la boca.

Lía le cogió del brazo y le negó con la cabeza para indicarle que todo aquello ya se solucionaría.

**OooooOooooo**

Lucy caminaba despacio de camino a la biblioteca. No tenía ningunas ganas de estudiar, pero debía ser consciente de que en menos de una semana eran los exámenes de TIMOS. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando dobló la esquina y chocó con Albus.

-¡Ay!

-¡Lucy!

-¡Qué susto, Al!

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – se extrañó él.

-Iba a la biblioteca – el chico rió - ¿Qué, qué pasa?

-La biblioteca… - le volteó los hombros para que mirara a la dirección contraria – Es allí.

-¡Ups! – la chica pareció angustiada y Albus le sonsacó qué le pasaba – No sé, últimamente pierdo mucho la cabeza.

-¿Más de lo frecuente? – bromeó, la chica le dio un toque en el brazo -. Tengo una idea – le cogió de la mano – Hoy no se estudian TIMOS.

-¿¡Qué dices!? – El chico negó

-Vamos a hablar, hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, anda vamos.

La mulata accedió al final y se fueron a los terrenos a dialogar un buen rato. Se sentaron sobre el verde césped que crecía colina abajo por la cabaña de Hagrid. Al principio la conversación fue en torno a los exámenes luego giró a…

-¿Qué tal con Rose? – el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Bien… bueno, la verdad que no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella desde el incidente de ayer.

-¿Y eso? Hoy ha estado en El Comedor.

-Lo sé, pero no sé, yo no he querido hablar de lo que pasó anoche, la verdad… no me apetecía.

-Eres muy orgulloso, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí – dijo entre risas – Sí, no quiero que me recuerde que ayudé a Malfoy a parar todo aquello.

-Yo creo que él te ayudó a ti.

-Por Rose.

-Al fin y al cabo te ayudó.

-Está bien… supongo que más tarde hablaré con ella, ¿contenta?

-Y que le dirás

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, agarrando sus piernas y mirando al grandioso cielo soleado.

-Mmm… no sé, lo que me salga…

Después de otro silencio Albus fue el que habló.

-¿Y… Eddy? – Lucy hizo una mueca de asco.

-No sé de qué va, Al… Sinceramente. Nos ignoramos y después de una fiesta siempre acabamos con un beso y no me gusta…

-¿Lo que hacéis o él?

-Lo que hacemos… y él es que tampoco me entusiasme mucho. De acuerdo, hemos tenido nuestros ratos de tonteo y está muy pendiente de mí en cada ensayo, pero no – negó con la cabeza – Paso, Albus…

-No creo que te haga ningún mal pasarlo bien…

-Ya, pero… ¿para qué me voy a liar con un chico que no me entusiasma? Para eso me beso con mi mano –Se llevó la mano a la boca y le dio un beso apasionado.

Albus comenzó a reír contagiando la risa a Lucy de su propio chiste.

-Bueno, pues mejor así, tú, Luke y yo, solteros. Me gusta – Dijo sonriéndole pero Lucy le dio un codazo.

-¿Tú soltero? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja - ¿Y qué pasa con... a ver cómo era… una chica morenita… así que es buscadora de Ravenclaw…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? - Albus empezó a reír un poco sonrojado - ¡Lorelain Bennet!

El moreno alzó una mano haciendo entender que ese tema no importaba.

-Solo fue un beso.

-Yo os veo mucho feeling. – Albus rió más fuerte y Lucy le sonrió

-No – negó con la cabeza – Será buena jugando al quidditch pero le faltan dos dedos de frente, te lo digo yo.

-¿Tonta?

-Bastante – medio rió Albus – Solo que da juego y eso… a veces, no está mal.

-Vamos, que… tendrías más noches como la de ayer con ella.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Sería un juego, solo eso.

-Entonces mola, mientras tú no lo pases mal.

Albus le miró con ternura y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hasta él de manera que ella le abrazara.

-Menos mal que te tengo a ti. – La chica le dio un pequeño beso en el brazo y dejó que siguiera hablando. – DE hecho fui yo quien impidió el hechizo de Rookwood en Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras.

-¡Así que fuiste tú! – La chica se medio incorporó y le miró entre indignada y agradecida - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bah, fue una tontería

-Para mí no. Me salvaste de una buena, muchas gracias – dijo sonriéndole y acomodándose otra vez entre sus brazos -. De todas formas, Albus… ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Porque… Boone está con Cloe, Cloe está con Boone, Rose con Malfoy y Luke… Luke con el grupo… hace tiempo que no hablamos como ahora. Ya tenía ganas de hacerlo con alguno de vosotros.

-No nos vamos a separar, Al.

-Eso espero, porque de solo pensarlo se me ponen los vellos de punta.

-Hazme caso… pronto coincidiremos todos y hablaremos, ya verás.

-Solo espero que no sea un encuentro forzado

**OoooooooOooooo**

-Phaull…

Scorpius abrió las cortinas de su cama y encontró al chico estudiando un libro de Transformaciones. El chico no respondió y siguió sin mirar a su amigo.

-Phaull, perdóname de verdad. No pensé en decírtelo porque odiabas a ese grupo de Gryffindors, a Lucy sobre todo… ¿De veras piensas que me habrías apoyado? No te lo dije por lo mismo, a lo mejor se te iba la olla y me odiabas tanto que se lo dirías a Flint o incluso a mi padre. Debíamos mantenerlo en secreto.

El moreno estampó el libro contra la cama y lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Se supone que era tu mejor amigo!

-Y Potter se supone que es el primo de Rose y ¡la odia!

-¡Potter es imbécil!

-Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sab… ¿Cómo has dicho? – Dijo cambiando de un rostro comprensivo a un rostro confuso – Si dices eso es porque… ¿me hubieras apoyado?

-¡Sí! Scorp… - Se incorporó de la cama y se enfrentó a él – Después de 5 años… ¿dudas de mí?

-¡Es diferente! ¡Ella es Weasley, amiga de Thomas! ¡La odias!

-¡Pero Weasley me da igual! ¡Si tú estás contento por ella, adelante! No le guardo rencor, no soy como Matt…

-¿Cómo quién?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta a la puerta de la redonda habitación y vieron a Matthew cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta.

-Matt… esto… estábamos hablando de Weasley y…

-Ya lo sé, Phaull, he escuchado todo

El aludido tragó saliva mientras Scorpius miraba a su amigo fijamente.

-¿Algo que decir?

-Sí. Vale que si quieres te cases con Weasley – El rubio rió ante la ocurrencia del otro - … pero te prohíbo que para caer bien al estúpido de Potter o contentar a sus amigos idiotas te pongas en nuestra contra.

-Entonces… ¿puedo contar con vosotros?

McGuire ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos dando un leve asentimiento. Scorpius sonrió pero su sonrisa se le acentuó más cuando notó un amistoso golpe en la espalda y al girarse vio la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

-Gracias.

MacGuire se sentó en la cama de Rookwood y cogió una galleta de las que se encontraban en la mesita de noche.

-Ahora decidme – Dijo Scorpius girándose a sus amigos que comenzaron a comer galletas de chocolates. - ¿Cómo es que me apoyáis el estar saliendo con Rose si odiáis a Thomas y a Finnigan.

-Parece mentira que digas eso.

-Tú eres el primero que debe saber que no te debes guiar por los prejuicios. Weasley es guay…

-Ahora… separa a sus amigas de su lado.

-Pues yo creo que os caerían bien.

Phaull y Matt se miraron como si pensaran que estaba loco y luego, dirigiéndose al rubio, dijeron a dúo.

-Deja de ser tan Gryffindor.

**OoooooooOooooo**

-¡Ey!

Alex se volvió sobre sus pies. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver a Lía corriendo hacia él con el uniforme normal. El chico le dio un corto beso en los labios cuando llegó hasta él.

-¿Y eso? – el aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Me apetecía.

-Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

-Quizás

La castaña se mordió el labio y se despidió diciendo que estaría en la biblioteca. En cuanto vio aparecer a James por una esquina, la slytherin se esfumó después de darle otro beso.

-¿Ya estáis saliendo?

-Algo parecido.

-¿Y Lola?

-Mmmm... -El chico se puso un poco nervioso -... Creo que eso fue un capricho mutuo que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Entonces Gudrish te gusta de verdad, ¿eh? - Alex asintió seguro sin cambiar su semblante serio y James se encogió de hombros - Espero que se comporte…

-Eso parece. Bueno… - suspiró y le dio cariñosamente a su amigo en el brazo. - ¿Hablamos con la directora?

-¡Qué remedio!

Ambos caminaron hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, dijeron la contraseña y ascendieron por la escalera de caracol hasta tocar su puerta.

-Adelante.

Ambos chicos pasaron.

-Profesora… - le saludaron y esta les indicó sus asientos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué vienen?

-Queríamos disculparnos… - Empezó James.

-… por la escena de ayer

-¿Acaso vosotros participasteis?

Ambos se miraron y James estrujando los ojos y juntando el dedo índice y pulgar dijo:

-Un poquitín

La expresión de McGonagall adquirió una expresión más adusta de la que ya tenía.

-Aún así, para que cambie de opinión tendría que venir el colegio entero a regalarme unos cuantos días de paz y me temo que eso no será posible, queridos alumnos.

-De todas formas, nos sentíamos culpables, profesora.

-Ya… bueno, Potter, Wood, estoy segura de que no será la primera vez que montais una escenita como esa así que por favor, marchaos. Ya hablaré con vuestros padres de todo esto.

-¿¡Cómo!?- inquirió Alex indignado - ¡Pero si solo hemos venido a pedirle perdón, profesora!

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero también me habéis confirmado vuestra participación. Tendré consideración en no poneros un castigo pues ni os vi y habéis venido a mi despacho, pero que sepáis que ya tengo una edad, y este año está siendo bastante adusto para mí… ¡no puedo enfrentarme a tantos conflictos! Necesito hablar con vuestros padres para que ellos también os eduquen un poco.

-Nosotros estamos muy educados, profesora.

-No me refiero a vosotros… - La directora miró a James penetrantemente y el chico se acurrucó en su asiento. – Podéis marcharos, ya está todo hablado

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron por la puerta. James bajó primero als escaleras y justo cuando Alex cerraba la puerta, la profesora le comentó:

-Me alegro de que volváis a ser buenos amigos, Wood.

El castaño le sonrió

-Yo también profesora. – Salió por la puerta y acudió junto a James.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó Potter mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Alex, sin borrar su radiante sonrisa, le echó un brazo por los hombros y James le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Gracias.

**OoooooooOooooo**

Luke caminaba por las mazmorras, estaba esperando a que los chicos de séptimo de slytherin salieran de la clase de pociones. Cuando empezaron a salir los primeros alumnos se quedaron mirando al gryffindor extrañados, pero no le miraron con asco, ni con superioridad… Al parecer, su actuación había gustado tanto que ya le miraban como un alumno más, no como un gryffindor homosexual.

A Luke se le encogió el estómago al ver aparecer a Montague con sus dos amigos. El slytherin, al verle, palideció y le dijo a sus amigos que se encaminaran hacia la sala común que él iría más tarde. Ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver con quién quería hablar, pero no hicieron pregunta sy obedecieron. Luke se escondió entre las sombras de los oscuros y fríos pasillos al ver que la cara de Montague se había contraído de furia, el cual, al esconderse en un recodo de las mazmorras, le cogió del jersey y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿¡Qué coño haces aquí? – le gritó en un susurro.

-¡No me trates así! ¡No tienes derecho!

-¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Seguro que tú o tus amigos habéis ido contándoselo a todo el mundo.

-¡¿Tú eres gilipollas?! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!?

Wallace retiró la mano.

-¿No le has dicho nada a nadie?

-Bueno… Amelie nos vio, James también… solo ellos lo saben

El otro gruñó y apretó los puños golpeando la pared con furia haciendo sobresaltar a Luke.

-¡Cálmate! He hablado con ellos… no dirán nada.

-¡No me fío de ese Potter!

-Pues allá tú si quieres vivir con miedo, pero… - Luke decidió burlarse un poco de él – No te preocupes- LE golpeó el brazo suavemente, como consolándolo, mientras cerraba los ojos y meneaba la cabeza de arriba abajo para darle seguridad – Todos… tarde o temprano admitimos nuestra homosexualidad.

-¡Yo no soy marica! – Dijo apartándose de él y retirándole el brazo bruscamente.

-Claro… claro… - Admitió sarcásticamente. – No lo eres… para nada… solo me besaste, te acostaste conmigo, gritaste como una chica mientras…

-¡Ya vale!

-No, no, no… ahora he de decir que tienes razón, después de eso, eres un completo machote.

Montague volvió a gruñir como un perro enseñando los dientes y amenazó al cantante.

-Como digas una sola… tan solo una palabra de lo que pasó, tu carrera musical estará por los suelos.

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, sin embargo tú sí… Te importa demasiado la popularidad, tu imagen, no soy como tú, Montague no tengo miedo, no temo tus amenazas, admito mis gustos sexuales y, además… sé guardar secretos. Solo vine a decirte que estuvieses tranquilo. No te preocupes, ¿eh? - Decía golpeándole el hombro - No hay de qué, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas de esta manera, por favor… ¡ya basta! Me estás ruborizando…

Wallace alzó una ceja mientras fruncía la boca al ver lo exagerado que estaba siendo el gryffindor con él. Una vez que Luke dijo adiós, Montague se quedó donde estaba con los brazos cruzados pensando en la noche anterior.

-Tampoco estuvo tan mal… pero no soy gay, no, no… - Negaba con la cabeza – Tan solo soy un cerdo que quería probar cosas nuevas… - Sonrió pícaro - ¿Y qué mejor que con el cantante de The Charmed Lions? - se mofó mientras caminaba hasta su sala común.

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Bueeeeno, siento muchisissiismo la tardanza, xo los examenes me tenian entretenida!! . Espero que os guste el cpitulo y q me venga mas inspiracion xa hacer un final bonito, ya tan solo quedan 2 capituloss!! =)

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Princesa_Gryffindor: **Me alegro d q te guste ^^ Ahi sigo, un poco tarde pero traje el cpitulito

**Sol:** Soooooooooooooool, espero que me hays echado de menos jaja Bueno, en resumen a lo antrior... me alegro d q t gustara, y si, alex se decidio x lia finalmente, montague tenia ganas de cogerse a Luke y todo esta resolviendose poco a poco... a ver como acaba ^^ Te prometo q en el proximo cpitulo pondre mas de Scorp y Rose !

**Diluz**: Diluz, Diluz, Diluz, no sabes lo feliz que me ahs hecho con tuuu comentario ajja, te comento: ^^  
kooks son mi grupo favorito, me ha alegrado muchisimo q te gusten, yo los adoro ^^  
este cpitulo se resuelven muchas dudas del anterior, o eso creo, espero q t haya gstdo :P  
verdad es q me costo describirlo pero bueeno, poco a poco amnsare la actitud de ron respecto a scorp :P  
de Draco y Hermione dude en ponerlo o no... pero nose, queria alguna sorpresa ademas de la de montague, pero la accion fue clara cmo asi dices, cn lo q pensaba, no podia dejar asi las cosas... ron y hermione siempre se han querido y siempre se querran, sin ningun hombre o mujer de por medio q le simpida hacerlo =)  
d alez y lia tenia q apresurarlo prontito xq si no no me daba tiempo a culminar su relacion... uy, creo q ya dije demasiado ;)  
en serio te lo esperabaS? Buaaf, yo no me lo hubiera esperado nunca q fueran ellos dos los protagnistas del final dl cpitulo, xo bueno.. :P  
7. Siento muuucho la tardanza y espero q este cpitulo t guste y q ya t acuerdes de lo q me ibas a decir, tb acepto criticas ^^

**Maria....Black:** Pues si!! jaja se lo chingo y aqui se ve como surgio todo, siento la tardanza!! ^^


	29. Everyone

**CAPÍTULO 29: Everybody**

Albus estornudó sin querer sobre uno de los Trofeos que estaba limpiando.

-¡Salud!

-No hace falta que seas simpático conmigo, Malfoy.

-No estoy siendo simpático, Potter, solo educado – replicó el aludido

Albus dejó el trofeo sobre la estantería otra vez para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a Malfoy que miró para arriba, sin llegar a alzar la cabeza del trofeo que estaba limpiando.

-No por eso me vas a gustar para Rose.

Scorpius bufó y volvió a su trofeo.

-No sé cómo hacerte cambiar de prejuicios, Potter. Solo estoy intentando hacer más ameno este castigo manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

-Contigo no se puede tratar civilizadamente – Gruñó el gryffindor volviendo a su limpieza.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un gryffindor y yo un slytherin. El mundo mágico no funciona por culpa de gente como tú.

-¿Disculpa? –Rió Albus sarcásticamente. - ¿Ahora pretendes cambiar el mundo?

-No, solo es una observación – Malfoy dejó la copa que estaba secando para coger otra de menor tamaño. – Sigue habiendo competencias entre las casas por gente de mente cerrada… - le dirigió una fría y desafiante mirada a Albus – como tú.

-¡Yo no soy de mente cerrada, capullo! – Protestó.

El slytherin se encogió de hombros y volvió a frotar el trapo en el interior de la copa.

-¿Ves? Crees que slytherin está mal y que la familia Malfoy es lo peor, ¡Por Merlín, Potter! Si hasta tu tío Ron ha aceptado mi relación con Rose.

Albus aferró otra copa y empezó a limpiarla con furia.

-Sabes que tengo razón – Cantó el slytherin.

-Eres insoportable.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Potter – Comenzó a tararear mientras cogía otra copa.

Albus limpiaba mientras su mente solo la ocupaba Rose hasta que la cancioncita de Scorpius le interrumpió su meditación sobre lo que iba a decirle a su querida prima y le dieron ganas de arrojarle una de las pocas copas sucias que quedaban. Por suerte, el castigo ya estaba terminando… aunque por desgracia, esos detestables minutos le dieron que pensar.

**OooooooooOooo**

Habían pasado ya cerca de una semana del concierto y del incidente en el Gran Comedor dos días del castigo de Albus y Scorpius. Llegó la hora de los exámenes finales, tanto de los TIMOS como los de Aparición, estos fueron los primeros en acontecer.

Rose estaba en la biblioteca con Lucy cuando llegaron Amelie, Eddy y Alex saltando y contentos.

-¡¡Hemos aprobado!! – Gritó el segundo llegando hasta Lucy y dándole un beso espontáneo en la mejilla.

La rubia se ruborizó mientras se acariciaba el cachete y miraba a Rose con cara de circunstancia, la cual alzó una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa y luego sonreía a todos.

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Y James?

Amelie pareció un poco triste.

-Bueno… no ha aprobado…se le quedaron dos uñas por el camino.

-¡Qué pena! – Lucy pareció verdaderamente decepcionada.

-Bueno, al menos te tiene a ti para que le lleves a cualquier parte.

Amelie se sorprendió del comentario de Rose que volvió a su repaso de apuntes. Aún no habían hablado, y es que, con la preparación de los exámenes finales y todo el alboroto de los últimos acontecimientos apenas tenían tiempo.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a su prima con una sonrisa. Rose se la devolvió y Lucy se retiró junto con Alex y Eddy delicadamente al ver que tenían que hablar a solas.

-Entonces… -comenzó Amelie que fue interrumpida por su prima.

-Perdóname, sí, fui una tonta y egoísta, en ese momento lo que dije fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no lo pensé, perdóname Lie… Fui una tonta

La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte… entiendo que te pusieras así… me enfadé en el momento – lanzó una risita nerviosa y la castaña le contestó con una sonrisa tímida – pero luego todo pasó…

Rose la cortó negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, fui una tonta, de verdad… perdóname, te apoyaré en esto, Amelie… - Su interlocutora agrandó su sonrisa.

-Gracias, Rose, aunque ya está todo… más o menos arreglado – La otra se sorprendió – Sí… la tía Ginny y mi padre… no están del todo desacuerdo con la relación, es más hablé con él, me dijo que lo que nos había pasado no era normal.. que si éramos conscientes de todo lo que estaba pasando y que debíamos respetar a los demás así como ellos nos respetaban a nosotras… ya sabes –Rose asintió y dejó que su prima continuara -… Pues… aceptó que estuviéramos juntos, tuve suerte de que ellos siempre han sido más liberales, bueno –suelta una risita y lanza una mirada cómplice con Rose – tío George también cuenta, ¿no? – Las dos se pusieron a reír y Amelie echó la cabeza sobre los brazos que tenía extendidos sobre la mesa de madera - ¡Todo es tan difícil!

-Dímelo a mí… -Resopla Rose dirigiendo una mirada a sus apuntes – De todos los que hay en Hogwarts…

-¡Nos tenemos que fijar en el menos indicado! – concluyeron las dos a dúo y empezaron a reír divertidas.

-¡Señoritas, esto es una biblioteca! – La encargada de la biblioteca llegó otra vez a incordiarles y ambas chicas bajaron la mirada avergonzadas.

Una vez se hubo marchado, reanudaron la conversación.

-Y a ti con Scorpius… te va bien ¿entonces? – La aludida asintió animada.

-Sí, nos va estupendamente, de hecho sus amigos ya aceptaron su relación conmigo.. lo malo es que… ahora con los TIMOS… a penas nos vemos y…

-Bueno, no te preocupes, una vez que estos acaben…

-La cosa es que empiezan mañana, ¡Lie!

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Pues ya no te distraigo más! Estudia mucho que yo voy a consolar a James… -Soltó una risita traviesa y desapareció de allí.

Rose resopló y volvió a sus estudios cuando, sin tiempo a reanudarlos, alguien llegó tapándole los ojos y le susurró al oído:

-¿Quién es la chica más… - Una sonrisa se dibujaba poco a poco con cada palabra al adivinar el dueño de la voz -… come-libros de todo Hogwarts?

Rose borró su sonrisa y lanzó un grito ahogado de indignación al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de las suaves manos que le impedían ver. Se volvió hacia atrás con un libro en la mano y pegó a Scorpius en el brazo mientras este reía divertido a causa de su reacción.

-¡Idiota!

Se sentó junto a ella sin borrar la sonrisa y, de improvisto, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Rose se quedó atontada y dejó de golpearle.

-¿Para qué sigues con esto si ya te lo sabes perfectamente? – Inquirió el slytherin señalando el libro de encantamientos que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Me falta perfeccionar la teoría – Recalcó.

Scorpius rodeó los ojos, cansado y le cerró el libro.

-¡Es hora de despejarte!

-¡No, Scorpius! Los exámenes son mañana, tú los llevarás muy bi…

No le dejó terminar la frase cuando su novio ya estaba arrastrándola fuera de la biblioteca cargando con la mochila de ella. Llegaron a los terrenos a pesar de las quejas de Rose y de sus forcejeos.

-¡Imbécil! –Rechista dándole un golpe en el brazo una vez que se detuvieron en el sitio donde Scorpius quería estar.

El chico la ignoró y le sujetó las manos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Calla y mira…

Rose le hizo caso y miró hacia arriba. Unas finas y redondeadas hojas verdes se enredaban alrededor de unas finísimas ramas que caían hacia abajo debido al peso que soportaba su estructura. La gryffindor bajó poco a poco la mirada para descubrir que era la copa de un gran árbol que se sacudía ligeramente y que su soporte era un enorme tronco de un marrón oscuro. Un sollozo la sacó de su ensimismamiento y sonrió mientras depositaba su mano en la rugosa piel del grueso tronco.

-El sauze llorón… -susurra.

Scorpius, con la misma sonrisa alegre, la sigue y la coge de la cintura, desde atrás, para depositar un suave beso en su pálido cuello y susurrarle en el oído.

-Aquí fue… aquí empezó todo… - Alargó el brazo hasta colocar su mano sobre la de Rose en el tronco.

Un escalofrío recorre a Rose desde la oreja hasta los pies, se siente como la primera vez, las mariposas que llevaba alimentando en su estómago años atrás seguían creciendo y revoloteando en su interior sin abandonar esa sensación… Se volteó hacia él, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento como lo había hecho aquella noche en la que se habían reconciliado.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, y abandonando el contacto de las manos, apartó un mechón de pelo del flequillo de Rose que le atravesaba el rostro, para ponérselo detrás de la oreja. Su tacto era tan suave que a Rose le daban escalofríos.

-¿Sabes que…? Mereció la pena todos estos años de… discusiones para estar ahora, así, contigo.

Rose notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y agachó la mirada mientras asentía con una sonrisa tímida.

-Aunque... echo de menos llamarte sabelotodo y competir por saber quién es el mejor... –Rose abandonó su sonrisa y le miró, empezando a fruncir el ceño, sabía por donde iban los tiros de esa conversación -… aunque, claro, ahora que estamos juntos, he de disimular mi superior inteligencia y dejarte ganar algunas notas… porque…

No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Rose le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso Scorpius sonrió.

-Sabes que es en broma…

La aludida se hizo la remolona y fingió estar enfadada. Scorpius descendió las manos por su cintura lentamente y, al ver que a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por mantener el mosqueo, no hacía nada para apartarlo, de un tirón, Scorpius la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un enorme abrazo que hizo a Rose sentir las mil maravillas por su corazón.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento como si fuera el último. Era increíble las cosas bonitas que se podían sacar de un abrazo… Scorpius descansaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su novia, mientras olía poco a poco el aroma que provenía de su brillante y castaño pelo.

-A veces creo que eres perfecta…

Rose rió sobre el pecho de Scorpius y lo apretujó más, pero de repente la boca se le secó, impidiéndole tragar. Quería decir algo, unas palabras que habían estado en su mente hace tiempo y que ahora recorrían su garganta para poder salir de su boca sin preámbulos. Lo notaba, notó aquella sensación por primera vez y se apartó ligeramente para decirlas, miró a Scorpius a sus ojos grises y el chico le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

-Vámonos de aquí…

Por suerte, el slytherin se dio media vuelta a tiempo para ver a Rose cerrando la boca de sopetón que acababa de abrir minutos antes. La chica se rezagó en sus brazos, avergonzada mientras descendían la colina para dirigirse al castillo.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó el slytherin al entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor para almorzar. La aludida negó con la mirada agachada. –Has estado callada todo este tiempo…

-¡Eh, Scorp!

Los dos levantaron la mirada para ver a Gudrish con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llamándole desde la mesa

-Me llam… an –Avisó Scorpius girándose para decírselo a Rose, pero esta ya estaba dirigiéndose a su mesa.

El chico se encogió de hombros, aquella actitud era muy extraña, pero se adelantó para llegar hasta Lía que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Qué pasa con tanto entusiasmo?

-¡Alex! –Contestó demasiado alto y algunas cabezas la miraron pero a ella no le importó.

Tenía el tenedor en la mano y golpeaba el mango contra la mesa constantemente, se podría decir que cada segundo. Scorpius hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando mientras se le escapaban miradas al tintineante tenedor.

-Alex, es Alex, no sé qué me pasa con él, Scorp, estoy más entusiasmada que nunca. El otro día dimos una vuelta por el castllo, no sé… - Ladeó la cabeza sin parar de menear el tenedor y sus palabras se trababan a causa de la velocidad con la que hablaba – Stábams besándonos, nada más, desde hacía 3 meses, digo días, no, ¡Semanas! o por ahí, ¡Solo besánnodos! ¿Te puedes creer, Scorp? Yo, que jamás pensé que pudiera aguntar tanto tempo sin… -se calló durante un segundo omitiendo la palabra –Sperándol para que él dira el pas, y entonces, hoy va ¡Y me pidió salir! Scorp ¡Tengo novo! Alex Wood es…

-¡Para ya! – LE gritó con los ojos desorbitados mientras colocaba una mano sobre el tenedor - ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

La chica pestañeó sin comprender y soltó el tenedor.

-¿Pero me has escuchado? – preguntó más calmada, el chico asintió.

**OooooOOooooo**

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Lía! – Gritó en un susurro al oído de la chica que estaba en la biblioteca.

La aludida dio un respingo y cerró el libro de sopetón. Al ver sentarse a Alex a su lado una sonrisa estúpidamente feliz se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Alex… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó con voz bobalicona al ver que el le dirigía una de sus sonrisas más perfectas.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

-Sí, espera que recoja esto.

-Te espero fuera.

Cuando Gudrish se cargó su mochila al hombro para dirigirse a su encuentro, sintió que su estómago revoloteaba con pequeñas mariposas que nunca había sentido, y estas crecieron cuando vieron al chico apoyado en la pared, con los pantalones vaqueros caídos, un polo naranja dos tallas más grandes que la suya y el pelo castaño y medianamente largo cayendo alocadamente sobre sus hombros.

-Te ha crecido mucho el pelo

-Es lo que tiene no cortárselo durante todo el curso.

Ambos soltaron una risita tonta mientras se dirigían a uno de los patios del colegio.

-¿Llevas bien los exámenes?

-Excepto… herbología y... –los contó con la mano de los dedos –Transformaciones.

-¡Já! La herbología tampoco fue muy fuerte.

Ambos llegaron a l patio del aula de transformaciones y se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra que se establecía en cada esquina de la estructura cuadrada del patio. Lía abandonó la maleta, dejándola caer al suelo, mientras recogía sus dos piernas encima del banca y se abrazaba las rodillas, sin dejar de mirar al gryffindor.

-¿Y bien?

Alex se rascó la cabeza sin saber por dónde empezar y decidió tantear el terreno.

-He aprobado el examen de aparición. – De acuerdo, esa no era la manera ni para allanar el terreno.

-¡Eso es genial, me alegro! ¿Tus amigos también?

-Excepto James.

-Ah… - la chica movió la boca ligeramente mientras dirigía una mirada incómoda al suelo empedrado - ¿Sabes algo de…?

-Es mejor olvidar ese altercado.

-Sí… -coincidió ella. – Y bueno… ¿para eso me has traido aquí fuera?

Aunque al hablar parecía muy segura, por dentro estaba con los nervios de punta, alguien que la conociera podría observar al exterior su pequeño defecto. Alex sonrió mientras observaba los dedos de su mano derecha que no paraban de palmear el dorso de la zurda.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-¡No! – Lía escondió las manos pero el tono de su voz la delató y eso acentuó la risa de Alex.

-Te aseguro que yo lo estoy más –Dijo mientras miraba al suelo

-¿Y cuál es la razón?

-Si te soy sincero… no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Por primera vez desde que habían salido de la biblioteca Alex se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, y se arrepintió al momento. La verde mirada que le dirigía ella le dejó petrificado, y no sabía bien porqué. Desde el primer momento la mirada de la slytherin le había atraído más que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y es que ella sabía dirigir miradas seductoras y hasta sensuales a todos aquellos a los que quería atrapar. Y el ya había caído en su trampa, aunque la mirada de Lía, ahora mismo, no era precisamente lo más lujurioso… era todo lo contrario, quizás por eso a Alex le salieron las palabras de la boca atropelladamente.

-¿Quieresalirconmigo?

-¿Cómo?

El chico sacudió la cabeza, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Lía le habían atraído de tal manera que ahora se encontraba a un palmo de distancia de sus labios.

-Me preguntaba si… -Carraspeó – querías que todo esto… -se señaló a si mismo y a ella – Tomara alguna forma… es decir, si querías…

-¡Sí! – Exclamó tan entusiasmada que hizo retroceder al chico. Alex no la había visto sonreír con tanta sinceridad y alegría en su vida. - ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero salir contigo, Alex Wood!

Alex parpadeó sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa cohibida y entonces ella se le tiró encima para darle un enorme beso. El equilibrio del chico falló y ambos cayeron sobre la fría superficie del banco colocando a Lía encima de ella.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ambos chicos se separaron de sopetón y se levantaron del banco. La profesora Mcgonagall acababa de salir del despacho de Transformaciones seguida de la profesora Patil.

-Lo sentimos profesora – Se apresuraron a decir mientras se escabullían.

-¡Los numeritos en un sitio donde no os vea nadie!

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo sin parar de reír.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoooooooOooooo**

-James… -susurró Amelie en el marco de la puerta de la torre de Astronomía.

El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana contemplando el sol radiante que iluminaba las torres del castillo. Amelie no obtuvo respuesta así que se acercó hasta él y colocó una mano en su espalda, confortándole.

-Vamos, James tan solo es…

-Dos uñas, ¡dos miserables uñas! – Se observó la mano, por lo visto ya se las habían vuelto a colocar en su sitio.

-Creo recordar que a tu tío Ron le pasó lo mismo-Mi tío fue una ceja – Protestó agachando la mirada, como un niño pequeño.

-¡Vamos, James! – Su grito impaciente hizo que su novio la mirara a los ojos -¡Solo es un examen práctico, difícil y que has suspendido! ¡No es el fin del mundo! Además te darán otra oportunidad el año que viene.

James pareció farfullar algo y la chica frunció el ceño. El chico se dio media vuelta, reclinando la espalda entre la pared y la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la puerta abierta. Amelie pareció relajar la expresión. Si ese no era el modo de animarle, lo tendría que hacer de otra forma…

-Venga… -susurró con voz seductora mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por las mangas de la blusa remangada de él – Piénsalo mejor… tendremos una excusa para estar juntos…

Acarició su fuerte antebrazo y la muñeca llena de una pulsera de cuero. Le agarró la mano y tiró hacia ella para que le tuviera en frente. James no se lo esperó y casi tropieza con ella. Amelie soltó una risita divertida mientras se mordía el labio para ver la cara de desconcierto de James. Este apoyaba ahora las manos en el alféizar mientras su novia se sentaba sobre él sin dejar de mirarle con aquellos seductores ojos cristalinos.

-Vamos, James, sabes que esto de desaparecer tiene su… desventaja… porque ahora mismo… si quisieras huir –Tiró de su corbata atrayéndola hasta su boca de manera salvaje - … me dejarías sola… -le susurró sobre los labios.

James sonrió, ella siempre sabía cómo complacerle, y más cuando notó la suave pierna de ella enredarse sobre la suya y subir poco a poco para acariciar con su rodilla su entrepierna.

-Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh? - La aludida miró hacia arriba de forma inocente - ¡bien! Porque lo vamos a hacer.

La cogió en brazos, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cadera y el la sujetara por debajo de su trasero.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Mmm… la Sala de los Menesteres la tengo muy vista - contestó señalando a James con la cabeza – Así que déjame guiarte esta vez.

-Confío en ti.

Amelie se mordió el labio y a Jmaes le dieron ganas de besarla, pero una venda negra se enredó en sus ojos.

-¡Qué has hecho?

-¿Magia?

-Eso ya lo sé… - protestó mientras notaba como su chica le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él

James palpaba cada pared y recodo, no se estaba guiando por el camino, pero tenía miedo a caerse a pesar de que su novia le estaba guiando por todo el castillo.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí, pero las escaleras de Hogwarts son traicioneras

-Llegamos…

Anunció amelie mientras le quitaba la venda con total lentitud. El chico se quedó perplejo, por el sitio que había elegido ella: El Retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se preguntaba qué tenía de especial la sala común llena de gente mientras Amelie dictaba la contraseña y le arrastraba de la mano hasta dentro de la sala para acudir a la habitación de los chicos.

-¡¿Estás loca!? –exclamó cuando ella lo arrojó sobre su cama.

-Sshhh… - lo chistó – No nos oirán… - explicó sacando la varita y pronunciando un hechizo ensordecedor.

Con la misma varita, corrió las cortinas y se abalanzó sobre su novio, besándole, o más bien devorándole. James parecía atónito cuando se separaron y apareció con los labios enrojecidos. Ahora ya sabía qué tenía de especial el sitio.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-Soy impredecible, como la adivinación – guiñó un ojo mientras desabrochaba su corbata con rapidez.

-Amelie cualquiera puede abrir las cortinas y…

Ella deslizó un dedo por sus labios, haciéndole callar mientras con la otra le desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón.

-Será rápido… - concluyó mientras descendía su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de él.

-Amelie… si nos ve alguno de mis…. ¡Ah, por Merlín! ¡Qué bien haces… oh… que bien haces eso… ah!

James se tapó la cara con una de sus almohadas, para ahogar gemidos y para que su novia no le viera la cara de extasiado placer que tenía en ese momento. La chica rió divertida.

-Vamos… puse un hechizo ensordecedor…

James apartó la almohada al ver que ella había parado y le habló, o mas bien balbuceó con los ojos desorbitados.

-No creo que sea demasid… ¡oh! efectiv… ¡oh! para est… ¡oh! gemid ¡oh, sí!

-¿Te gusta?

Preguntó ella sensualmente mientras acariciaba con su lengua y chupaba de él como si fuera un chupachups.

-Sabes... que ¡Merlín!

-Me encanta cuando te excitas…

Exclamó Amelie abandonando su labor y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su novio que rápidamente colocó las manos sobre sus muslos para acariciar la parte interna de ellos y ascender poco a poco.

-Se nota… -sonrió de medio lado cuando llegó hasta su ropa interior e introducía dos dedos en ella.

-Mmmm… - ronroneó mientras apoyaba las manos en el pecho de él.

Primero suave y luego acelerando el ritmo, el chico se incorporó lentamente para besarla y susurrarle en el oído.

-Así que te excitas cuando gimo…

La chica sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de él y soltaba pequeños jadeos cuando él la penetraba con sus dedos. Pero James empezó a gemir en su oreja, y Amelie no pudo evitar moverse sobre sus dedos y gemir ella también, acompasando los gemidos para hacer florecer la excitación.

Notando que sus dedos estaban impregnados de su humedad, James aprovechó para introducir otro dedo más y la chica dio un respingo para que ambos encontraran sus bocas y gimieran a la vez. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado excitante… y mucho más cuando James apartó sus braguitas para penetrarla con lentitud.

Amelie arqueó la espalda, él siempre le llevaba a la gloria… Dejó que James desabrochara los primeros botones de la camisa para lamer su escote y descender poco a poco hasta el principio de sus pechos.

La gyffindor se movía sobre él mientras estrujaba la camisa del uniforme sobre sus dedos a causa del placer. Ladeó la cabeza cuando notó que el devoraba sus pezones con la lengua con medio sujetador aún por quitar completamente.

-No te había dicho… - jadeaba ella – que me encanta hacerlo con ropa.

-No, pero yo ya lo sabía… - dijo él exhalando su aliento sobre los pechos de ella.

Amelie se comenzó a mover con él, hasta que decidió que ella también quería probar los músculos de James, así que puso su mano sobre sus pechos sin parar de moverse, arrojando el torso de su novio a su cama mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le lamía desde el cuello hasta sus fuertes pectorales, los cuales estaban quedando descubiertos gracias a la facilidad con que ella le quitaba la camisa del uniforme poco a poco.

-Mmm… ¡sí! – gemía ella mientras aumentaba la velocidad de la penetración y agarraba la corbata de James aún sin desasirse de su cuello.

Empujado por la fuerza de Amelie, el chico era atrapado por los labios de esta en un apasionado y feroz beso.

-Esto.. se está volviendo brusco… - Sonrió James sobre los labios.

-¿Y? ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó ella pícaramente mientras lamía los labios de él.

-Demasiado… y resulta peligroso…

-Me gusta el riesgo…

-Tú lo has querido

James la levantó de él, y con una rapidez inaudita la colocó bajo él, aprisionándola con sus piernas y agarrándolas de las muñecas.

-¿Qué, ahora qué dices?

Amelie se mordió el labio como única respuesta y James la observó con un deseo contenido de arriba abajo. La chica permanecía con los botones de la camisa desabrochados, con el pecho izquierdo sobresaliendo de la copa de su sujetador negro y el otro siguiéndole el camino. La falda estaba arrugada y subida hasta más arriba de la cintura, dejando ver sus muslos y parte de su culotte a medio poner. Con esta observación, ya que se le veía parte de su ropa interior, James notó que su erección crecía más, cosa que ya era difícil porque estaba al máximo exponente de calentura… pero los carnosos y rojizos labios de ella, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo despeinada extendido en la cama le hizo penetrarle con tanta fuerza que Amelie gimió más fuerte que nunca, entre una mezcla de dolor y placer.

-Lo siento…

-¡Sigue!

James apretó con la misma fuerza y recibió el mismo gemido, otra vez, y la misma respuesta, embistió con más fuerza, aquellos gemidos le excitaban mucho más. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los muslos de ella.

-James… si voy a …

-Yo también… -Atinó a decir aumentando el ritmo y la brusquedad.

La cama se movía y crujía demasiado fuerte, los ruidos eran ensordecedores, pero gracias al hechizo nadie ocurrió a su encuentro.

-A… Lie… ¡Merlín!

Como única respuesta, la chica enterró con brusquedad la cabeza de James entre sus pechos, que mordió y chupó de forma fuerte sin detener el ritmo. Amelie no se daba cuenta del tirón de pelos que le estaba causando al chico, ni de que sus piernas apretaban la espalda de él demasiado fuerte, pero le dio igual cuando dijo.

-¡Ahí, ahí, no pares! ¡Oh, James, ya… ya…!

-¡¡…Llego!!

El último empujón por poco empotra a la pareja contra el cabecero de la cama, pero dio igual cuando James se dejó caer sobre Amelie y esta aflojó sus apretones para recibirle entre sus brazos.

-Ha sido…

-… uno de los mejores… - concluyó Amelie la frase susurrándole al oído, completamente feliz.

Permanecieron así largo rato hasta que escucharon a Eddy y a Alex entrar y Amelie se escondió entre las colchas de la cama para que James hablara con ellos. Lo que no se esperó él es que esa misma tarde, después de almorzar, ella siguiera recostada entre sus sábanas, dormida como una auténtica…

-… princesa.

Se recostó junto a ella, pensando que era uno de los hombres más felices de la tierra, y durmieron una larga siesta juntos, abrazados y auténticamente enamorados.

**OoooooOoooo**

Al día siguiente empezaron los TIMOS, y los primeros exámenes fueron Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones, por la mañana los teóricos y por la tarde los prácticos. No había resultado tan horroroso como todos habían previsto. El estar viéndose las caras en el examen, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba para no copiar, les daba fuerza para concentrarse a los que veían que las plumas de sus compañeros no paraban de deslizarse por el papel o bien para confortarse al ver que otro de sus compañeros miraba a todos lados como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en alguna parte del aula.

Por lo general, la práctica, fue bastante mejor… aunque los nervios de tener frente a él un examinador que analizaba todos los movimientos del alumno ponían tenso a cualquiera y cometían errores típicos como al meter una langosta entera en un caldero para una poción y no la cabeza al no leer bien las instrucciones.

-¡Pecas!

Un rollo de pergamino le noqueó la cabeza y Rose se la frotó mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quién era, aunque ya sabía perfectamente quién era.

-Echaba de menos que me llamaras así.

-Lo sé por eso lo hice – Sonrió orgulloso mientras se estiraba las asas de su mochila.

-Estás muy contento! – Apreció la chica mientras le daba un cariñoso codazo - ¿Te han salido bien?

-Pues sí, y ¿a ti, preciosa?

Rose parpadeó, hasta se detuvo en medio del pasillo que estaban andando para dirigirse al Gran Comedor para mirarle.

-¿Qué? – exclamó el unos pasos delante de ella mientras caminaba para atrás con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te han salido demasiado bien! – le acusó ella con el dedo – En la teoría no has parado de escribir, ¡que te he visto! – dijo llegando hasta él.

-Me preguntaron lo que yo me había estudiado mejor, creo que habré sacado un Extraordinario en… -Comenzó a contar con los dedos – Pociones y Transformaciones – un supera las expectativas en Herbología tal vez porque…

-¡Oh, para ya, sabelotodo come-libros!

Scorpius rió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novia.

-¡No confundas términos! Esa eres tú, no lo olvides – dijo tocándole la punta de su respingona nariz y dándole un beso en ella para después seguir caminando sin borrar su extraordinaria sonrisa - ¿Y ati, qué tal?

-¡Genial! – Scorpius notó su tono irónico.

-¿Qué ha ido mal? – dijo preocupándose por ella.

-Me equivoqué en una pregunta de Pociones… - respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿YA está, solo eso?

La chica asintió cabizbaja y se ganó otro pergaminazo por parte de su novio. Se detuvieron.

-¡Au! ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Eres tonta!

-¡Eso ya lo sé, he fallado la pregunta más…!

-¡No! – el chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza rotundamente – Eres tonta por darle tanta importancia a eso! ¡Por favor, Rose, es una pregunta de nada…

-Quiero ser medimaga, Scorpius… y tengo que sacar un Extraordinario en Pociones… - explicó desganada mientras iniciaba de nuevo la marcha.

-Lo vas a conseguir, ya verás que sí… - Le lanzó una sonrisa reconfortante mientras la abrazaba de la cintura por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello.

Rose lanzó una sonrisita tímida y orgullosa.

-Nos están mirando…

-Que lo hagan… me da igual… - dijo mientras le daba otro beso en el mismo sitio y la cogía de la mano para dirigirse juntos a la cena.

Se separaron en cuanto llegaron a la puerta y cada uno se encaminó hacia su mesa. Rose se sentó entre Lucy y Lilly y desvió una mirada hacia Albus que estaba frente a su hermana, riendo por algo que le habría dicho Luke. Desde el incidente en El Gran Comedor no habían hablado, y eso que ella se había acercado cuando Albus terminaba de comer, pero este se levantaba tan rápido que era imposible atraparle. Ya había desistido y comía de su plato con desgana cada vez que se lo encontraba. Definitivamente la pérdida de la amistad de Albus le había herido en lo más hondo, siempre había contado con él para todo… al igual que Luke, y ahora mismo lo estaba perdiendo todo por la relación con Scorpius.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a su novio hablar con Lía que parecía demasiado melosa con su pastel de nueces. Su estómago se encogió al haber pensado la idea terrorífica de tener que elegir entre su novio o la familia, que involucraba a su primo. Sacudió la cabeza para sacársela de encima, pero entonces se le escapó otra mirada hacia Albus, este lo notó y la miró de reojo, haciendo que ella devolviera la vista a su plato.

-¿Rose quieres tu pastelito?

La chica negó con la cabeza sin saber lo que le preguntaban. Simplemente mantenía la vista fija en el plato. Lily cogió su pastelito de nueces y justo cuando iba a darle un bocado otra mano lo devolvió a su sitio.

-¡Ay, Al! ¿Qué haces?

-Es el pastel favorito de Rose, déjaselo a ella.

La castaña levantó la vista, completamente confundida y vio entonces la más encantadoras sonrisas de Albus. Parecía que sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con intensidad al ver la sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas de Rose, símbolo de su agradecimiento.

-Jo, no puedes quitarle el caramelo a un niño y leugo arrebatárselo.

-Lo siento, Lily… no me di cuenta – Rio Rose sin dejar de mirar a su primo.

-Te espero en la sala común.

Rose asintió mientras Albus se levantaba con Cloe y Boone de la gran mesa. La chica terminó rápido su cena y apenas participó en la conversación que mantenían sus Lucy y Luke cuando se apresuró por la puerta de camino a su sala común.

Para su suerte, allí encontró a Albus, repasando con la varita, los hechizos más complicados de encantamientos. Cuando él la vio, la lata de sardinas que estaba intentando abrir se cayó al suelo manchándolo de aceite.

-¡Fregotego! – exclamó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Albus se colocó de una manera cómoda para mirarle a la cara, mientras que ella estaba sentada al estilo yoga con el torso girado hasta él. El chico no sabía por dónde empezar, había pasado más de una semana desde que habían dejado de hablar.

-Bueno… echaba de menos hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo…

Hubo un tenso silencio mientras Rose escrutaba con la mirada a su primo y este carraspeó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la chimenea ya apagada a causa de la entrada del verano. Poco a poco, los miembros de la casa Gryffindor fueron regresando de la cena, algunos se quedaron en la sala común, otros subieron a sus cuartos, otros entraban y salían hasta que sólo quedaron ellos en una conversación de besugos cuando ya se acercaba la medianoche.

-Esto…

-¿Sí?

-Podrías hacer esto un poco más fácil – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Rose, sin comprender, frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo – La cara de desconcierto de Rose fue dando paso a una de enfado – Perdón por haber sido tan egoísta, Rose.

Y la de enfado, por la sorpresa, definitivamente lo había malinterpretado todo, Albus sólo quería un poco de ayuda para iniciar una conversación.

-Bien… - Sonrió dulcemente – Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

El aludido se rascó el pelo, azorado.

-Bueno… digamos que el castigo con Malfoy y el enfrentamiento entre ambas casas después del concierto también me hizo ver algunas cosas… pero sobre todo tu felicidad, aunque delante de mí no la hayas mostrado.

Las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron; su primo la conocía muy bien, se alegró, al menos la confianza no se había apagado del todo.

-Así que, está bien, te apoyaré en esto, no me interpondré más en tu camino y haré lo posible para morderme la lengua delante de esa odiosa serpiente.

-Al…

-Vale, ya, ya paro…

Rose sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Gracias, Albus – Y sin preverlo, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El muchacho al principio no correspondió debido a la sorpresa, pero después estrechó a su prima entre sus brazos, recuperando el cariño perdido en esos últimos meses.

-Te quiero, Rose – Le dio un beso en el pelo.

-Yo también a ti, Albus. Gracias por estar ahí siempre… espero que nunca me abandones, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Lo sé, yo también espero lo mismo de ti, Cloe, Lucy, y tú sois de las mejores chicas que se pueden encontrar en este mundo.

-¡Por fin!

Ambos chicos se separaron para mirar las escaleras que dirigía al cuarto de los chicos. Boone bajaba con Cloe de la mano, ambos mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

-Por fin os habéis reconciliado, la verdad vuestros enfrentamientos se nos hacían pesados para el grupo… - Dijo Cloe sentándose al lado de Albus y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tanto afectaba?

-¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta del distanciamiento del grupo, Rosie? – Dijo Boone despeinándola.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Por qué estáis tan felices?

Boone y Cloe rieron y el chico acudió al lado de su novia para darle un beso en los labios y abrazarla por los hombros.

-Digamos que… también hemos aclarado nuestras ideas.

Rose le dirigió una mirada pícara a Cloe y esta le guiñó un ojo haciéndole ver que luego se lo contaría.

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! – Luke irrumpió en la puerta del retrato con una Lucy alterada siguiéndole los talones.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luke y Lucy lo miraron mientras el resto se levantaba expectante a la noticia que ambos guardaban, sus miradas eran inescrutables.

**OoooooOoooo**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lo sientoooooooooooooooooo muchisimo!!! sí, se que me retrase bastante, pero todo tiene una explicacion: Falta d eimaginacion, vacaciones y examenes!! Ahora empezó el curso y bueno, tampoco es que tenga mucho q hacer, asiq hice todo lo posible xa q la imaginavion volviera a mi y completar la historia. TAN SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO POR TERMIN AR!! Y ya lo estoy escribiendo, prometo no tardar tanto esta vez, xa no perder comba ni nada por el estilo, es mas creo que ya me queda poco del capitulo 30! ^^ Espero q los dos sean de vuestro agrado!! Un beso enorme y muchisimas gracias por la espera y por escribirme!**

**Sol: **Toma sexo salvaje entre James y Amelie!! jaja te lo he dedicado a ti especialmente ^^ Lo de Scorpius y Rose tmbien lo he manejado como he podido, a ver q te parece. Siento el retrasoi y muchisisisimas gracias por cntestarme a todos los capitulos desde el principio. Bueno... Lia la estoy adecentando, a ver como acaba todo esto! Y la vision que tuvo James para el tuvo q ser demasiado... no me lo imaginaba con otra reacción jaja, vale q no es homofobo, pero todo tiene su limite, no? Es lo q tiene caracterizar tanto a los personajes, que me los imagino tal cual hacen la accion y asi lo escribo. Un besito!! ^^

**Diluz**: Muchisisisimas gracias por contestar y siento la espera de verdad. En cuanto a lo de Montague... jaja fue una cosa gracioso q se me ocurrio al ver algo parecido en una serie. Veamos... Scorpius, lo puse diferente a su apdre asi q tmbien decidi que tuviera amigos de verdad, si no seria un rollo todo ^^. Y lo de Alex y James... me gusta demasiado su relacion de mejores amigos, es superior a mi que no lo sean... asi q sí, siguen siendo los mejores amigos ^^ un beso enorme!!


	30. Capítulo 30: PERDIDOS Parte I

**_PERSONAJES DE PERDIDOS:_**

**Scorpius Malfoy:** Rubio, sin pelo engominado, ojos grises y medianamente alto. Es un pícaro e irónico y oculta muchos secretos. Buscador de Slytherin

**_OooooooOooooo_**

**Rose Weasley:** Castaña, pelo ondulado con flequillo de lado, ojos azules y con pequeñas pecas en la cara. Inteligente, valiente y amiga de sus amigos. Cazadora de Gryffindor

**Hugo Weasley:** Hermano de Rose, pelirrojo con ojos miel. Tiene un papel secundario

**Amelie Weasley**: Es la 2ª hija de Bill y Fleur por tanto es prima de Rose, Hugo, James, Albus y Lily. Son los únicos de la familia que están ahora en Hogwarts. Es pelirroja, pelo corto con flequillo despuntado, con ojos azules muy claros, casi cristalinos. Es extrovertida, amiga de los chicos, voz secundaria de The Charmed Lions y una chica poco corriente en Hogwarts porque es un poco… ¿rebelde?

**_OooooooOooooo_**

**James Potter: **Alto, espalda ancha, moreno, pelo largo y despeinado, ojos marrones oscuros. Golpeador de Gryffindor. Viste con pantalones anchos o caídos, sudaderas… Es el batería de The Charmed Lions. Es un poco mujeriego…

**Albus Potter:** Es de la misma estatura que Rose. Moreno, ojos verdes… Es un poco tímido, pero sincero y valiente. Es el buscador de Gryffindor.

**Lily Potter:** Pelirroja, bajita, ojos marrones oscuros como los de su madre. Está en tercer año y está todo el rato con Hugo y sus amigos. Cazadora de Gryffindor. Su papel es muy secundario.

**OooooooOooooo**

**Alex Wood:** Hijo de Oliver Wood. Alto, espalda ancha, castaño claro, pelo largo y despeinado, ojos miel. Capitán y guardián de Gryffindor. Mejor amigo de James y estuvo saliendo con Amelie en 5º año. Guitarrista de The Charmed Lions. Es simpático, se centra mucho en dirigir el equipo de quidditch. Viste con pantalones anchos o caídos, sudaderas…

**Luke Pritchard:** Es alto, moreno con el pelo medio rizado y medio larguito… ojos azules oscuros, intensos. Es tímido y muy dulce. Amigo de Albus y Rose. Cantante de The Charmed Lions. Es hijo de muggles

**Lucy Thomas**: Hija de Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas. Es una chica lista, a pesar de que haya heredado la creencia en cosas que no existen de su madre. Rubia, con el pelo ondulado, mulata y ojos grandes y azules. Toca el bajo, o el corto como ella lo llama, en The Charmed Lions. Amiga de Rose y Albus

**Cloe Finnigan:** Hija de Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan. Es morena de pelo largo y liso y flequillo recto. Amiga de Rose y Albus. Es un poco más presumida que Lucy y Rose.

**Boone Ford**: Sus padres son magos. Es moreno, con los pómulos marcados y rosados. Sus ojos son oscuros y profundos. Amigo de Albus y Rose.

**Eddy McMillan:** Hijo de Ernie McMillan. Es un chico negro, moreno con rizos, de ojos oscuros muy simpático y dulce, es el pianista de The Charmed Lions y el que pone todos los encantamientos al escenario y a la música para que todo sea perfecto. También es prefecto y es amigo de Amelie y James.

**Matthew Mcguire:** Amigo de Malfoy. Moreno, con barbita, paletas separadas y ojos azules. Papel secundario

**Phaull Rookwood:** Robusto, de espaldas anchas, alto y moreno con ojos oscuros. Papel secundario. Golpeador de Slytherin.

**Lía Gudrish: **Amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. Cazadora de Slytherin. Se la conoce por ser la más guarra del colegio.

**Fred Jordan:** Hijo de Lee Jordan y Angelina Jhonson. Es negro, moreno y con ojos oscuros. Comentarista de los partidos de quidditch. Compañero de habitación de Albus, Boone y Luke.

**Resumen: **Esta historia cuenta el año de la tercera generación de Hogwarts. Este fic cuenta con detalle el 5º año de Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y sus amigos al igual que el de James Potter, Amelie Weasley y sus amigos que están en 6º año. La historia mezcla entre cada párrafo, FLASH BACK, explicando así las situaciones actuales de los jóvenes que los relacionan con lo que hicieron años atrás en el mismo colegio de Hogwarts.

En este curso han pasado varias cosas. Por ejemplo… se formó un grupo llamado "The Charmed Lions" compuesto por James, Amelie, Lucy, Eddy, Luke y Alex. Juntos, se estrenaron en una fiesta de Halloween y tras su éxito, un tal Harius Folleman – su mánager – los contrató para que tocaran en un gran concierto en Hogsmeade y así hacerse rico con el público que el grupo estaba ganando. Esto a los chicos no les hizo mucha gracia pero era su primer concierto y estaban ilusionados con que sus canciones encantaran al público.

Por otra parte, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy discuten continuamente, lo que no saben es que se debe a la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro. En 4º año, Scorpius quería hacer ver a Rose que él era diferente, sin embargo ella no lo creía. Este curso, Rose ha descubierto que él tenía razón ya que descubrió su afinidad con Hagrid y con la asignatura que el mismo semi-gigante impartía. Se acercaron más debido a esto y a que Rose quería que Malfoy contara la verdad a todos para que no se avergonzara de lo que verdaderamente le gustaba. Sin embargo, había un gran problema que le impedía admitirlo: su padre.

Rose descubrió este problema más tarde cuando, después de una discusión, Scorpius decidió declararse a Rose bajo el Sauce llorón. He ahí donde empezaron su relación, donde se enfrentaron al padre de Scorpius, los padres de Rose y los de Albus, el cual guarda un gran odio hacia los slytherin y una sobreprotección sobre su prima favorita. Ahora disfrutan de una bonita relación gracias al permiso de Ron y Hermione y de la apoyo que Albus le dio a Rose después de una charla en la sala común, haciéndole ver su cambio de opinión tras el castigo que había sufrido con Malfoy y tras una charla con sus amigos y su hermano mayor, James, que se había convertido en el aliado de Scorpius.

Otra relación es la de Amelie y James… Bien, son primos, pero esto no les supone ningún problema a la hora de hacer el amor y besarse por cada esquina. Ellos ocultaron lo que sentían a todos en su 5º año, ya que Amelie era la novia de Alex, el mejor amigo de James y no sólo con eso, eran primos, por lo que su relación estaba prohibida. Tras un año de amor, odio y celos, acaban juntos y se enfrentan a la familia.

En gran parte, esto se lo deben a Alex, ya que fue él el que, tras pelearse con James y este último perder la memoria, recurrió a su madre para que le borrara a su mejor amigo los recuerdos que tenía de él, para que este lo viera como un compañero más del colegio, del equipo de quidditch y del grupo de música. Alex quería volver a hacerse el mejor amigo de James desde cero y finalmente, tras una pelea en el Gran Comedor de Gryffindor contra Slytherins, lo consiguió. Esta pelea también unió a Albus y Scorpius que se dieron una tregua.

Por otra parte, la vida del capitán de quidditch, la ocupa ahora Lía Gudrish, una slytherin cuya vida adolescente se turbó a causa de los deseos de ser la más popular del colegio y lo consiguió, sí… acostándose con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, tras conocer a Alex, la chica cambió, convirtiéndose en una adolescente refinada y moderada y con la capacidad de amar… aunque aún no lo haya comprobado.

Ahora que están en las últimas semanas del curso, los chicos aprovecharán el tiempo para despedirse de un gran año de líos, besos, peleas y reconciliaciones.

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO,**

**30: PERDIDOS**

_-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! – Luke irrumpió en la puerta del retrato con una Lucy alterada siguiéndole los talones._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Luke y Lucy lo miraron mientras el resto se levantaba expectante a la noticia que ambos guardaban, sus miradas eran inescrutables._

-¡Venga, decidnos! – exigió Albus, impaciente.

-Hemos recibido una carta – Apresuró Lucy – De Folleman.

-¿Ahora? ¿Esta noche?

Los chicos asintieron ante la pregunta de Cloe.

-Nos ha ofrecido al grupo iniciar una carrera musical… a cambio de que dejemos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts.

-¡Eso es imposible! – Se adelantó a decir Rose.

-Lo sabemos… - la calmaron los perjudicados, o afortunados… - Pero la oportunidad es increíble – añadió Luke.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer?

Lucy y Luke se miraron.

-Nos lo estamos pensando – Contestó ella.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Vais a arruinar vuestros estudios por un sueño musical!?

-¡Rose! –Casi la reprendió Luke – No es un sueño si nos lo están ofreciendo, tengo la oportunidad de ser uno de los componentes de las mejores bandas de rock en este mundo, tanto en la parte mágica como en la muggle y no la pienso desperdiciar.

Rose se echó para atrás, recordando cómo, desde el primer día que lo conoció, Luke soñaba con guitarras y grupos artísticos muggles día y noche, pero… ¿Lucy?

-¿Qué opinan los demás? – Preguntó Albus.

-Alex no está de acuerdo, y Eddy está como yo, sin decidirse, pero Amelie y James es lo que desean también, como Luke.

-¿Y no podéis alternar estudios y música?

-Viajaremos por todo el mundo, Cloe.

-Quizás se os pueda asignar un profesor… para las asignaturas más importantes – Propuso Boone.

-No sé… - suspiró Lucy tirándose encima del sofá y pasándose la mano por la frente – Lo que sí sé es que debo sacar Extraordinarios en unas cuantas asignaturas si quiero entrar en El Quisquilloso de mi madre como periodista.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en exámenes ahora?! – Exclamó Luke con los ojos brillantes de emoción – Yo no me puedo concentrar.

Boone lo miró con felicidad, por fin se cumplía el sueño de su amigo, y, con toda su sinceridad, se alegraba por él, al igual que Albus, que aunque en un principio no le gustaba la idea… por ver alejarse a su amigo de la escuela, estaba realmente contento de ver a Luke ilusionado por algo, en esos últimos años se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien en él. Ahora que sabía su verdad, lo atribuía al mero hecho de reservar su homosexualidad, pero sabía que había habido algo más, ¿un enamoramiento tal vez? Algunas cosas eran mejor no preguntarlas.

Los seis amigos, por fin reunidos otra vez, sin peleas ni tensiones, estuvieron charlando toda la noche alegremente, olvidándose de que al día siguiente comenzaba otra jornada para los TIMOS. Pero estaban tan entusiasmados de que al fin estuvieran juntos, y que la conversación no se agotaba de todas las cosas que habían pasado en esos días que les daba igual, o más bien olvidaron su obligación. Comentaron el concierto, el incidente entre casas, el castigo de Malfoy y Albus, el cual, mencionó las últimas partes del discurso del slytherin y se limitó a decir que se lanzaban miradas de odio reprimidas lo que produjo una sonrisa airosa en el rostro de Rose, la cual también habló de su relación con Scorpius. Boone y Cloe dieron señales de su buena relación con los mimos que se daban de vez en cuando. Lucy habló ligeramente de Eddy, al grupo no le convencía la idea de que esta pudiera tener algo con el pianista de The Charmed Lions, y a ella menos.

Pero el tema más hablado fue la homosexualidad de Luke. Boone y Albus le hicieron un cuestionario entero. Cloe, que tenía una sospecha certera, pero nunca llegó a su confirmación se limitaba a decir: "Eso pensaba yo" y cosas parecidas. Luke carraspeó cuando Boone de repente, preguntó si se había sentido atraído por alguno de ellos, pero el chico lo negó y eso pareció aliviar a Ford. Lo que le pareció raro a Pritchard es que sus amigos no sospecharan de la reacción que tuvo cuando vio a Cloe y a Boone besándose en la enfermería… seguramente estos lo habrían atribuido ya al mero hecho de que se había sorprendido y no quería molestarlos.

Le preguntaron sobre los chicos con los que se había enrollado en Hogwarts. Muy a su pesar, ya que casi prometió que no desvelaría el rollo extraño de Montague. Pero aquello era un club de la sinceridad y cuando Luke lo confesó a todos, sin ninguna excepción, se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-Debes haberte equivocado de tío

-No, es absolutamente cierto, Al.

-¿¡Te avasalló!? – Preguntó Cloe con una nota de pánico en la voz.

-Por así decirlo – contestó sonriente al ver la cara de todos.

-Y eso no es lo peor... te besó ¡ÉL! –exclamó Lucy que empezaba a acalorarse con la mano.

-Que no, que no, que no lo puedo imaginar… ¡no me puedo imaginar que a Montague le gusta que se la metan por el cu…!

-¡Boone! – Le reprendió su novia.

-Lo siento es que es… tan impactante…

-¿Rose tu no dices nada?

La chica estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar.

-¿Es… gay?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el tono inocente con lo que lo había preguntado.

-¡No, Rosie! ¡Solo es un cerdo y quiere sexo con el cantante de The Charmed Lions, estoy seguro! – Razonó Albus.

Y de repente, sin saber porqué los 6 se vieron ahogados en una bañera de carcajadas, en las que mandíbulas y abdominales dolían de tanto ejercitar el alegre síntoma de la risa. Pero la puerta del Retrato se abrió y sus carcajadas se detuvieron poco a poco mientras miraban a James y a Amelie que acababan de regresar de sabe Merlín donde.

-¿Y ese humor tan bueno?

Los chicos le sonrieron a James

-¿Vosotros no tenéis exámenes mañana? – Preguntó Amelie.

La cara de todos se descompuso. Definitivamente sí, se les había olvidado. Se levantaron con la velocidad de un rayo (Rose siempre por delante) cogieron sus libros de encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras y pusieron en práctica sus dotes mágicas mientras James y Amelie los observaban con la boca abierta.

-A estas horas de la noche… y estos aquí riéndose… - murmuró James al pie de la escalera de las chicas para despedir a su novia.

-Sí, yo también pensé que seríamos los últimos en acostarnos.

-Siempre lo seremos – James le guiñó un ojo, le besó en los labios y ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa.

**OooooooOOoooo**

Los exámenes de TIMOS del día siguiente no lo hicieron tan mal como lo habían esperado, a pesar de que todo el grupo tenía unas ojeras a causa de las pocas horas que había dormido.

-Creo que ahora dormiré una buena siesta… - masculló Albus que subía la escalera con los pies arrastrando.

-Te recuerdo que aún queda el examen práctico.

-Lo sé, Luke… soy consciente, pero también necesito estar repuesto para estudiar los exámenes de mañana.

-En las antiguas generaciones no se hacía así, ¿no? Si no… de ¿dónde sacaban tiempo para estudiar lo del día siguiente?

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros ante la pregunta de Lucy.

-¡Potter!

Albus se volvió, ni siquiera se había molestado en distinguir la voz cuando vio a la chica de Ravenclaw al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-Ánimo campeón – Le dio un codazo Lucy mientras Luke y ella los dejaban solos subiendo el resto de la escalera con risitas.

Albus bajó la escalera un poco más animado, o tal vez… no tanto.

-¿Qué pasa, Bennet?

-Me preguntaba qué tal te habían ido los exámenes… pero… -hizo una mueca – viendo tu cara imagino que no muy bien.

-Solo estoy cansado, anoche me puse a hablar en vez de estudiar.

-Ya, muy típico de ti.

-¿El qué?

-Hablar… hablas demasiado.

El chico alzó una ceja, ¿esta tía está mal de la cabeza?

-Yo no hablo demasiado – protestó él.

-Cierto, te quejas, más que hablas.

-¿Pero a ti que mosca te ha picado? ¿No has aprobado el examen de Aparición y lo pagas conmigo?

La chica frunció el ceño, completamente enfadada.

-Así que es eso…. – Albus comenzó a reír – Y has venido aquí a ver si te podías alegrar por si a mí también me había ido mal, ¿no? – Soltó otra carcajada y Lorelain estaba que echaba humo – Pues para tu información, ¡no! Me han salido perfectamente bien, es más, el práctico hasta lo tengo mejor que preparado. – Le puso una mano en el hombro a forma de consuelo – Debes ser menos dependiente de mí, Bennet. – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Pero esto a la chica no le funcionó, apartó la mano con brusquedad y le dio una cachetada a Albus en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Arrogante!

Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Albus acariciándose el cachete para dirigir una mirada a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde estaba terminando el examen de Encantamientos y donde estaba también Scorpius Malfoy mirándole con una expresión sorprendida.

-Fiuuu… -Silbó mientras se acercaba a él – Cuanto tiempo hacía que no me llevaba una de esas. – El slytherin llegó hasta él. – ¿Es la primera?

Albus asintió a regañadientes mientras se apartaba la mano de la mejilla y la miraba como si estuviera llena de sangre a causa de la fuerza empleada por la ravenclaw.

-La primera es la más dura.

-Ya… eso me temía – dijo subiendo la escalera con Malfoy.

Scorpius se sorprendió de estar recorriendo las escaleras con Albus y recordó lo que le había contado su novia antes del examen. Carraspeó, aunque no estaba seguro de hacer lo que iba a hacer, se arriesgó.

-Potter…

-¿Hm? – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del dolor y mirando a los ojos grises de su interlocutor.

-Te quería dar… bueno… mmm… las gracias por… es que he hablado antes con Rose y…

-No hace falta, sabes que lo hago por ella.

-Sí, ya, bueno solo quería agradecértelo, ella estaba demasiado deprimida los últimos días por no poder hablar contigo.

Albus sonrió, así que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, su prima le había tenido en cuenta, y encima Scorpius estaba perdiendo un poco de su orgullo para agradecérselo. Después de todo... no sería un mal chico y todo, por mucho que él se había empeñado.

-No hay de qué – Albus le golpeó el hombro… cariñosamente o no y se apresuró escaleras arriba en busca de sus dos amigos.

Scorpius se quedó rezagado y se tocó el hombro mirándolo con rudeza.

-Un buen gesto… Potter, pero creo que te has aprovechado… - murmuró continuando el camino hasta la biblioteca él solo.

**OooOooooo**

Los exámenes de TIMOS terminaron por fin al día siguiente, y todos los alumnos salieron eufóricos del examen de la última optativa que habían escogido durante los cursos anteriores. Lía Gudrish atacó a su novio cuando este salía de clases de un examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que los de sexto no se libraban de las notas para pasar a séptimo.

-¡Hemos terminado!

-¿¡Cómo!? – Exclamó él mientras ella le miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¡Que ya hemos terminado, hemos terminado los TIMOS! – Dijo sin poder evitar abrazarle.

-Ah vale… - Respiró aliviado y sonriente.

-¿Qué te creías que era? – le picó ella divertida mientras le daba un beso delante de todos los alumnos de sexto que salían del examen.

Alguien silbó y los dos chicos se volvieron hacia él. Era Eddy.

-Si sigues así le vas a ahogar.

Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras abrazaba a su novio. Hasta que Amelie salió del aula y la sonrisa se le esfumó.

-¿Qué tal te ha salido, Alex?

-Bien, la verdad, ha sido fácil – contestó el chico volviéndose hasta ella.

Amelie miró a Gudrish pegada a él como un mono y le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-¡Amelie! – la llamó Eddy y esta acudió a su encuentro marchándose juntos de aquel lugar hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, donde había quedado todo el grupo.

-Oye, me tengo que ir – se excusó Alex mientras tomaba el rostro de su chica entre las manos.

La aludida puso morritos.

-Quedan pocos días para estar juntos, ¿y tú te vas… con esa? –señaló la dirección donde Amelie había desaparecido.

-Se llama Amelie, y es mi amiga y la novia de James, yo también te podría acusar de cosas peores…

-Vale, vale… -ella agachó la mirada avergonzada, pero un beso en la frente le hizo volver a mirar a su chico.

-¡Eh! No te preocupes, además… es para lo del grupo. – La chica resopló.

-Uff… ¿qué vais a hacer?

-Aún no lo sabemos, por eso hemos quedado. Todos los cursos terminaban ahora sus exámenes y era el único momento para hablar.

-No quiero que te vayas, Alex.

La chica lo abrazó mientras le dirigía una triste y tierna mirada a través de sus hermosos ojos verdes y Alex pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-Quiero que estés aquí conmigo, un año más en el castillo… - Ascendió las manos por su espalda lentamente y a Alex le recorrieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Te quiero – Le soltó con la boca seca.

Lía se separó de inmediato, desconcertada, sin saber que contestar y sin apartar la mirada de él. Alex la miraba a los ojos, con la boca entreabierta, sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de decir.

-Gracias. -Contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando al suelo, auténticamente desconcertada.

-Será mejor que me vaya – Carraspeó sin mirar a su chica y desapareciendo por la esquina con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lía se apoyó en la pared e intentó pronunciar las mismas palabras.

-Te… quie… ro… ¿Te quie… ro? ¡Te quiero! – Exclamó en un susurro – Es la primera vez que me lo dicen…

**OoooooooOooooo**

Alex entró en la Sala de los Menesteres como un mar de confusiones, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de ensayos, y con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras sus dedos se entremezclaban, nerviosos. Estaban esperando aún a Lucy y a Luke que no habían salido del examen práctico de sus respectivas optativas. James se le acercó y se le sentó en el apoyabrazos mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Te quiero! – Le espetó haciendo sorprender a James que por poco se cae del sillón – Perdona, tío – Dijo agarrándole a tiempo.

James se colocó el uniforme mientras se volvía a sentar en el apoyabrazos y dirigía a Alex una mirada de desconcierto.

-Yo también, Alex, pero no hace falta que…

-¡No! No, no, eso es lo que le he dicho a Lía.

-¿¡Qué!? – saltó Amelie que había estado atenta a la conversación junto a Eddy desde el escenario de ensayo.

James y Alex dirigieron la mirada hasta allí y el primero parecía estar un poco celoso por la forma en que ella había reaccionado.

-¿Le has dicho que la quieres? – Repitió ella acercándose hasta ambos seguida de Eddy.

Alex asintió con la boca reseca.

-¿Y qué te ha contestado? –Preguntó Eddy.

-Gracias… - dijo sujetando su cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Esa tía es tonta!

-Amelie… - Le reprendió James con un tono severo en su voz.

-¿Gracias? – Atribuyó Eddy con una mueca de desconcierto.

Alex asintió en silencio.

-Bueno, no te preocupes… Seguramente no ha dicho nunca te quiero, ya sabes porque siempre ha sido una…

-¡James, así no ayudas! – Le regañó Alex.

-Vale, vale… - Exclamó él levantando la mano como si no fuera culpable y retirándose de su lado.

Amelie ya había acudido a los micrófonos y los colocaba con brusquedad hasta que la mano de su novio la detuvo.

-¿Tu qué?

-¿Yo qué? – replicó ella colocando el cable.

-¿Siempre vas a competir con esa zorra?

Amelie se levantó lentamente y lo enfrentó.

-Te recuerdo que tú también te la has tirado.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Por favor, James, no puedo ver a… esa… puerca! – señaló la puerta de la sala de los menesteres como si la chica estuviera ahí.

-¡Pero no tienes nada que envidiarle! – James la cogió y la zarandeó con suavidad como si fuera una niña pequeña hasta atraerla entre sus brazos – Tú eres mucho mejor.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué? – preguntó ella poniendo morritos mientras abrazaba a James con desgana.

-Pues... eres mucho más inteligente, cantas bien, eres mucho más guapa, decente, vistes bien, besas mejor, lo haces mejor… la…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero pensar en que ella también te estuvo tocando! – Se apartó bruscamente y vio que James carraspeaba y señalaba a Alex con la cabeza – Sabes que no hay nada… solo que no… le merece. – Su novio alzó una ceja - ¡Ya está bien, James! – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y volviendo a colocar el taburete donde se iba a sentar para el ensayo delante del micro.

Su chico resopló e iba a volver a hablar cuando Lucy y Luke entraron por la puerta y todos los componentes acudieron al dentro de la habitación. Amelie no escuchaba cómo habían salido sus exámenes… "A mí me lo dijo más tarde" "Pero bueno… James no… me lo dijo antes que Alex, y yo tampoco quería a Alex como quería a James y yo a Alex no se lo dije tan pronto…". Una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios y se acercó disimuladamente a su novio que atendía con los brazos cruzados a lo que decían los dos benjamines y, le dio una cachetada en el trasero.

James se volvió hacia ella y Amelie guiñó un ojo. ¡Qué tonta podía llegar a ser a veces! Tenía a su primo, a su novio, al chico del que estaba enamorada en sus brazos y solo se le ocurría pensar en lo que antes habría hecho la guarra de Gudrish. Definitivamente no pensaría más en ella, ni en Alex, suficientes problemas le había traído ya al chico como para que ahora se opusiera a su relación. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Rose hizo con ella y con James. Y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese año había sido todo un año de prohibiciones de relaciones, entre padres, entre familia, amigos, primos y hermanos… Defendían su relación y no se daban cuenta de que los más perjudiciales después eran ellos con otras relaciones.

Amelie suspiró mientras se agarraba al brazo de James. Ese año había sido el más feliz de su vida, estaba segura. Ahora mismo, estaba flotando en un mar de sentimientos favorables hacia su querido novio. A veces le entraban ganas de fugarse con él, o incluso casarse, estaba completamente enamorada y podía decirlo a todas las personas que se lo preguntaran. Siempre había estado perdida con respecto a sus sentimientos, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué era lo que estaba mal o bien… y ahora, estaba allí, con un grupo de música y con su novio al lado. Con amigos, y hasta enemigos… con riesgo, con diversión, era la vida perfecta. Estrujó el brazo de James con fuerza, emocionada por todo lo que tenía y definitivamente sí, quería empezar una nueva vida junto a él.

-Creo que deberíamos mandarle una carta a Folleman para que empecemos la gira el año que viene por Inglaterra y así poder quedarnos en Hogwarts.

-¿Y después qué, Eddy? – preguntó Alex.

-A lo mejor quieres traerte a Gudrish – Propuso Amelie.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Y tú la soportarás?

-Todo sea por la felicidad de un amigo - Respondió con una sonrisa y Alex le estuvo agradecido.

-De todas formas, no creo que se quiera venir, es más yo no quiero irme de Hogwarts, quiero acabar mis estudios…

-Bueno, yo creo que si le escribimos una carta entre todos para que nos quedemos aquí abandonará su idea y podremos hacer la gira por aquí.

Amelie, Luke y James se miraron entre ellos, inseguros.

-A lo mejor nos quitan la oportunidad – observó Luke.

-De todas formas nosotros tres no nos queremos mover y vosotros sí, y sin grupo no hay gira… así que habrá que arriesgarse a tener todos un objetivo en común – Explicó Lucy.

-Tienes razón – Dijo James. – Vamos a escribirle esa carta.

**OoooooOoooooo**

A los tres días siguientes, Luke y Lucy mostraban la respuesta de Folleman a sus amigos en la orilla del lago, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. La temperatura había subido a causa de la llegada del verano y muchos alumnos disfrutaban del sol, ofreciéndoles su cuerpo para broncearlos.

-Así que habéis firmado un contrato para quedaros en Hogwarts… - Contempló Boone con la carta entre sus manos.

Luke parecía contento.

-Sí, pero el grupo no se disolverá. Folleman habló con la agencia y esta dijo que aún éramos jóvenes y que lo más importante para un estudiante es terminar su curso, así que dijo que haríamos varios conciertos por Reino Unido en todo el año.

-Sin abandonar Hogwarts… - aclaró Rose con una sonrisa que ya había leído la carta.

-Ajá – asintió Lucy – Así que todos nos hemos salido con la nuestra. Nos quedamos en Hogwarts estudiando y hacemos unos 12 conciertos en el año, uno por mes en cada ciudad.

-Dejadme que adivine – Comenzó Albus -: Londres

-Liverpool – Le siguió Cloe.

-Manchester

-Glasgow

-Edimburgo

-Oxford

-Brighton

-Bristol

-Newcastle

-Y… Belfast?

-No… Los dos últimos son en Aberdeen y Sheffield- Les corrigió Luke a ambos con una sonrisa.

Albus y Cloe se encogieron de hombros.

-Tiene sentido… Es donde se acumula toda la juventud… ¿estáis nerviosos? –Preguntó Boone.

-Aún falta tiempo… -Intervino Lucy sin borrar su sonrisa quitándole la carta a Boone con delicadeza.

-¡Aún así estamos ansiosos! – Exclamó Luke con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos casi desorbitados de la alegría.

-De veras, Luke… cuando te emocionas de ese modo te me pareces a una lechuza… - Contestó Rose entre risitas, las cuales pronto fueron acompañadas por las otras dos chicas.

Albus, Boone y Luke se miraron incómodos y desviaron las miradas de ellas sin acompañarles con sus sonrisas.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –Preguntó Rose desconcertada, mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

-Ya es hora, ¿no? – Intervino Albus incorporándose del suelo.

Las tres chicas le miraron sin comprender, y después Boone y Luke le imitaron.

-¿A dónde vais? – Preguntó Lucy con voz ida.

-A ninguna parte… - Contestó Boone resuelto mirando a sus amigas con sus intensos y alegres ojos castaños.

Los tres amigos se apartaron un instante y se colocaron de espaldas al lago, dándoles la cara a sus amigas. Contaron juntos hasta tres y después, en una suave modificación, se convirtieron en tres animales. Las chicas ahogaron un gritito, a pesar de saber la verdad y de haber visto a Albus convertido en un perro lobo, la transformación les seguía sorprendiendo.

Boone se había transformado en un zorro de pelaje rojizo oscuro, sus mejillas, delineadas por una sombra negra, eran perfectas, simulando también los pronunciados pómulos que tenía al adoptar su cuerpo humano. Con paso grácil, debido a sus musculosas pero finas patas, se acercó a su novia que chilló y lo apartó de su regazo, incorporándose ella también. Los ojos castaños del chico, que relucían tras las pestañas negras del zorro, demostraron cierta pena y Cloe, al reconocerlos, se volvió a agachar para acariciarle.

-¿Boone…? – Susurró temerosa…

El chico saltó a su regazo haciéndose un ovillo en él y la morena rió divertida. Rose contemplaba al hermoso pájaro que se situaba sobre la cabeza de su primo. Una lechuza parda, de grandes ojos azules, las miraba, a ella y a Lucy, de una manera sobrecogedora. El ave ululó a la vez que extendía las alas. El acto las cogió por sorpresa y las chicas exclamaron un gritito ahogado. Albus ladró y Rose retrocedió sobre la hierba sorprendida. El husky inclinó la cabeza y les dirigió una mirada amistosa. En pocos segundos, las chicas se tranquilizaron y recordaron que se trataba de sus mejores amigos. Se incorporaron, sin perder de vista a los tres animales y se acercaron para acariciarles.

Lucy rascaba detrás de las orejas a Albus que movía la cola contento y, aunque no se apreciara con calidad, la chica juró que estaba sonriendo. Rose se acurrucó junto al zorro mientras Cloe acariciaba las plumas de Luke.

-Sois preciosos… - Susurró Rose.

Los chicos se separaron de ellas y echaron a correr hacia el bosque prohibido. Querían jugar con ellas, querían estar con ellas y lo consiguieron. Ya que las chicas, entre risas llenas de alegría, echaron a correr tras ellos y se internaron por los primeros árboles espesos del bosque prohibido.

Al fin volvían a ser los mismos. Después de un año duro y lleno de distanciamientos entre los seis amigos, volvían a estar unidos. Ese año había sido complicado: celos, odios, rencores, separaciones, ya que Luke y Lucy se distanciaron de los demás por tener que ensayar con el grupo y no poder pasar algún rato charlando con sus amigos. Cloe y Boone se habían emparejado, con lo cual, pasaban más momentos ellos a solas que con el resto. Y después estaba Albus… peleado con Rose porque ella se veía con Malfoy. Pero en esa tarde, en esa tarde en el que los seis amigos correteaban por los sinuosos senderos del bosque, jugando a una especie de escondite o de pilla-pilla, todo lo malo había quedado atrás, dando lugar a una nueva etapa, una etapa de reconciliación y consolidación de buenas amistades.

**OoooooooooOoooooooo**

Alex estaba destrozado. Desde que le soltó aquellas palabras (que para él eran hermosas) a Lía, esta había desaparecido del mapa. Hacía tres días que no la veía y se asustó de inmediato con solo pensar que la había apartado de ella por su impulso y precipitación.

Había hablado con James del asunto en ese tiempo que se le había dado de ventaja para pensar. Sabía que ella no había sido la chica ideal en ningún momento, que su historial no era el más adecuado e inocente, pero algo en ella había visto que le había transmitido una sensación de libertad… que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse en una relación, confiando en ella. Y todo porque, mediante su ingenuidad, había creído que la había cambiado, que había hecho cambiar a esa chica que lucía con faldas cortas y demasiado escote mientras contoneaba sus caderas para provocar a todo el colegio y después compartir con medio sector masculino su misma cama.

Alex gruñó de solo pensarlo e hizo tocar las cuerdas de su guitarra con fuerza, hasta romper alguna de ellas debido a su furia. James había sido uno de ellos… eso le frustraba, a pesar de que le había perdonado, sacrificando sus propios recuerdos. Pero no podía evitar sentir ese rencor que debía reprimir para no disgustar al resto de sus amigos.

-Soy un imbécil… - murmuró, relajándose de nuevo al respirar profundamente.

Pensar en James ahora… no sabía a qué venía eso… A estas alturas no debía pensar en lo que pudo o no pudo ser. Lo hecho estaba hecho y no podía regresar al pasado, no ahora… no podía acordarse de los recuerdos de su mejor amigo. Eso era absurdo. Había tomado una decisión y por mucho que la duda le llegara espontáneamente con cada enfado que tuviera con el mundo, no podía pagarlo con él.

Suspiró y comenzó a tocar la guitarra con delicadeza, en una sintonía lenta.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

Se había asustado, lo admitía… y era una cobarde por el mero hecho de no haber dado lacara los días posteriores a la "declaración" o así lo llamaba ella. Se había dado cuenta de que había sido una egoista, que siempre esperaba a que él diera el primer paso por miedo a lo que él pudiera pensar. Y ahora que Alex le había soltado aquello… ¿ella le dijo: "gracias"?

Bufó. Que estúpida era… Se reprendió a sí misma, saliendo así de su dormitorio, dispuesta a hacerle frente a sus sentimientos… No tenía que temer a nada, una relación se sobrellevaba. Si estaba preparada para algunas cosas las tendría que estar de otras. Sí, se autoconvenció, hacienda que en su rostro luciera una sonrisa…

_I wear this crown of thorns_  
_Upon my liar's chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair_  
_Beneath the stains of time_  
_The feelings disappear_  
_You are someone else_  
_I am still right here_

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

Lo había pillado cantando esa canción en el mismo momento en que había asomado su cabeza entre los matorrales. Le estaba cautivando… bueno, de hecho, ya estaba cautivada por esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan dulce, por la manera de tratarla, por cómo tocaba las canciones transmitiendo tanto sentimiento…

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable y respiró hondo, mostrándose así capaz de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.  
_  
If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself _

Se acercó sigilosamente, apoyando la mano en el respaldo del banco, el aún no podía verla. Y finalmente se sentó en el banco, haciendo que él se distrajera lo suficiente de su canción como para mirarla y parar el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, así como de apagar el tono de su voz.

_I would find … a way_

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él, aún desconcertado.

Lía le miró unos instantes, con una pierna sobre el banco y la otra reposando sobre la hierba. Se arrastró sobre su superficie, para acercarse más a él.

-Q-quería… pedirte perdón por haber desaparecido estos días

Alex desvió la mirada hacia su guitarra y tocó la madera de esta.

-Yo no diría desaparecer, más bien evitarme, o escabullirte o huir de…

-Shh… -Se apresuró a chistarle, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Alex le devolvió una mirada confusa y parpadeó dos veces antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-He sido una estúpida… - Confesó. – Sí, admito que me asusté y… -bajó la mano, así como la mirada, cohibida – nunca me lo habían dicho y no sé que me pasó por la cabeza pero quería aclarar bien mis ideas para – Suspiró hondo- enfrentarte y decirte que… -alzó la mirada, permitiendo a Alex estudiar su expresión.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes le miraban de forma infantil e inocente.

-Te quiero… - terminó la frase, completamente colorada y con la respiración agitada.

Después de unos instantes, Alex esbozó una sonrisa, al principio alegre y satisfecha, después pícara y divertida.

-Gracias – Exclamó haciéndole burla a lo que dijo ella.

La slytherin soltó una risita tímida y tras esto, Alex tomó su rostro con delicadeza y la besó… La besó una y otra vez, primero de forma suave y después de forma intensa, mezclándose con la pasión y el desenfreno que solía utilizar ella.

El gryffindor depositó una mano sobre su muslo desnudo y la fue ascendiendo con lentitud, haciendo que Lía se volviera más ansiosa por sentir esa cálida caricia sobre su piel que, de nuevo, estaba alterando sus hormonas y despertando así sus instintos primitivos.

Justo cuando Alex había olvidado todos sus principios, que estaban en un sitio público y que no era consciente de que se había dejado llevar por la excitación, Gudrish detuvo su mano a la altura de su cadera, separándose poco a poco de sus labios…

Alex la miró entre atontado y suplicante y Lía acarició sus sensuales labios humedecidos.

-¿No querías esperar?

-Ahora me arrepiento de lo que dije – Sonrió dándole un beso a su dedo. Ella rió y le dio un pequeño beso para después seguir susurrando sobre sus labios.

-Quiero que esta vez… sea perfecto.

Alex retiró la mano para volver a tomar su cara entre ambas manos, cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la suya mientras asentía.

-Entonces haremos que esta noche sea perfecta…

Se sonrieron una vez más, sellando esa tarde con otro beso.

**_OoooooooooOooooooo_**

-¡Ey! ¿¡Con quien te has estado revolcando y yo no me he enterado!? – Exclamó Scorpius, quitándole una ramita del pelo a Rose. Esta rió, pasándose la mano por el pelo a ver si tenía más cosas.

-Hemos estado en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Encima saltándose las reglas? – Scorpius arqueó una ceja - ¿Quién le está haciendo saltarse las reglas a la señorita Weasley? – Miró hacia los lados, teatralizando – ¡Que me lo cargo!

Rose rió y lo atrajo hacia sí, llevándoselo a un recodo del pasillo donde ambos estaban más resguardados, para darle un beso en los labios, un beso que se convirtió en algo más intenso hasta que Scorpius la volvió a interrumpir, sediento.

-Joder, me vas a volver loco.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo pensé que ya lo estabas… -Le dijo de forma pícara a lo que Scorpius sonrió con gesto chulesco.

-¿Alguien se ha vuelto algo egocéntrica?

-Lo aprendí del mejor – Le guiñó el ojo volviéndolo a besar.

-No sé… que voy a… hacer sin ti… este verano – Le dijo él entre besos a lo que ella se apartó, con gesto serio.

-Este verano… Estaremos tres meses sin vernos.

Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir. Había soltado el comentario sin pensar verdaderamente el tiempo que estarían separados.

-¿No podrás hacer alguna escapada a Londres? Podríamos tenerlo como punto de encuentro, cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones.

-Este verano me voy a Argentina, a veranear allí con mis primos.

-¿A Argentina? ¿Qué se te ha perdido allí?

-El clima, la costa de Buenos aires y la familia de mis abuelos.

-Los Weasley tienen familia por allí?

-Los Weasley no – Le señaló con el dedo en la nariz – Pero los Granger sí y han invitado a mis tíos, el genial Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Weasley!

-Ah sí, lo tengo aborrecido de verlo en los cromos de chocolate!

-¡Oye que es mi tio! – Protestó haciéndose la indignada, sabiendo que hablaba en broma. Él se rio e intentó atraerla hacia sí, pero ella se resistió – No, ya no hay beso!

-¿¡Como que no!? – Salió detrás de ella - ¡Vamos, Rose, solo uno!

-¡Te he dicho que no! – Anduvo mientras Scorpius iba detrás, persiguiéndola.

-Solo uno!

-¡No!

-Ya me echarás de menos, verás… Te arrepentirás de este momento! – Le amenazó el deteniéndose por el camino esperando a que se detuviera, pero ella siguió hacia delante, torciendo una esquina. – Pero será…

La volvió a perseguir hasta que unos brazos salieron de la nada y lo metieron en un aula vacía.

-¿Te estás aficionando a secuestrarme y a abusar de mí, pecas?

-No es abuso si uno se deja.

Y se volvieron a besar… Scorpius la empujó hacia la mesa con cuidado a medida que los besos se iban intensificando, pero esta vez no trató de separarse, simplemente siguió… y la subió a la mesa mientras ella le atraía hacia sí, rodeándole con las piernas. El ambiente se estaba caldeando y no solo por la presencia del verano en el castillo sino por la temperatura de ambos.

Eran pocas veces las que Rose se dejaba besar con esa pasión, normalmente lo evadía, pero desde el concierto, parece ser que el que evitaba esas situaciones era él. ¿Por qué? Si parecía que ambos querían lo mismo…

Pero Scorpius conocía a Rose. La chica modosita que se deja llevar por las primeras intenciones y luego detiene el tiempo. No quería obligarla a nada, quería que ella estuviera segura de lo que hacía, y él quería ser el protagonista de ese momento tan importante para ella. Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a sufrir subidas y bajadas continuas por los calentones intermitentes de la criatura.

Pero aquella vez no parecía intermitente, aquella vez las manos de Scorpius ascendieron por sus muslos, por debajo de la falda, acariciándolos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cual cogió para apretarla contra sí, dejándose notar. Ambos cuerpos se rozaron y los jadeos sustituyeron a los besos apasionados.

-Scorp… - Pero el no respondió, tan solo descendió sus besos hasta su cuello – Scorpius. – A la segunda llamada reaccionó y se separó de ella, obnubilado, mirándola – Quiero… quiero… - Se sonrojó – Estoy lista…

-¿Cómo? – Arqueo una ceja, aunque sabia a lo que se refería quería escuchárselo de sus labios.

-Que estoy… preparada, quiero hacer el… amor contigo – Murmuró bajando la cabeza, avergonzada, pero él se rio quitándole peso al asunto y tomandole de la barbilla con suavidad, haciéndola mirarle a los ojos.

-Si con solo decirlo ya te ruborizas mal empezamos. No creo que estes lista todavía.

-Sí que lo estoy. Scorp… quedan dos días para que acabe el curso – Le puso las manos en el pecho – Y quiero llevarme este recuerdo conmigo, quiero recordarte durante todo el verano. Es importante para mí.

-Y para mí también por eso quiero que sea perfecto para ti. – Le peinó suavemente, mirándola y sintió las ganas de decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, tenía ganas de expulsarlo… pero entonces ella sonrió y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca le selló los labios con un beso. – Déjame prepararlo todo… Esta noche serás mi reina, solo mía.

OooooooooooOoooooooooo

James saltó al sofá de la sala común en el que Amelie y Luke estaban. Se interpuso entre ellos, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados.

-¿Sabeis que hoy es el dia mundial del sexo? – Ambos no respondieron, tan solo miraron.

-Mentira, el dia del sexo es el veintialgo de octubre.

-Bueno, sí, me lo he inventado pero ¿y qué?

-Qué quieres hacerte un trio? – Preguntó Amelie, sin saber a que venia eso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo te quiero para mí – Y le empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras Amelie se retorcía entre risas.

-Vale… ehm… - Dijo Luke, en broma, cambiándose de asiento – Si quereis me voy.

Ambos pararon y miraron a Luke entre sonrisas.

-Bueno, a que venia lo de la celebración de ese día? – Preguntó de verdad Amelie

-Pues que quedan dos días para que acabe el curso. Y este año ha sido… espectacular, digamos. El grupo, los nuevos amigos – Dijo, señalando a Luke con un golpe de cejas – Las fiestas y mi novia… - Estrechó a Amelie entre sus brazos. – Tan solo quería que supierais que estoy muy contento por haberte conocido, Pritchard, y porque formes parte de esto – Se señaló a él y a Amelie.

El aludido sonrió halagado y agradecido por sus palabras.

-Vaya, vaya, James Sirius Potter se ha puesto sentimental.

-No, de eso nada. Nunca llegaré a tu nivel – Le tiró un cojín y Luke lo atrapó soltando una pequeña risa para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Amelie, sin embargo, no quitaba esa sonrisa bobalicona de su cara mientras miraba a James – Bueno, Lie, ya puedes dejar de babear.

-Eres un estúpido cortapuntos, ¿lo sabías? – Le apartó la cara con la mano pero James se rio y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Quiero que juegues conmigo a algo. Quedan... dos noches para disfrutar, elige dos sitios prohibidos donde quieras hacerlo conmigo. –Se apartó de ella, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Pero la puerta de la sala común se abrió de repente con un Alex radiante de felicidad que se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿Y esa cara a que viene?

-Uff… - Agitó la cabeza, mientras cogía un puñado de frutos secos de la mesa – Demasiado largo… Pero, decidme, ¿se os ocurre un sitio en el castillo para una velada romántica? –Se rió.

-Vaya! Un cambio de registro para Gudrish? – Preguntó Amelie sorprendida.

-Una primera vez digamos, y también una despedida, Lie. Acaba el curso, hay que hacer este tipo de cosas – Amelie se quedó pensativa cuando lo dijo pero James la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Pues lo siento, pero no se me ocurren sitios románticos, se me ocurren otro tipo de sitios – Sonrió de forma pícara.

-No tío. Busco eso, algo… especial.

-No sé que os psa a todos hoy. Al final acabare pensando que no soy el único gay – Intervino Luke medio en broma, recibiendo dos cojinazos por parte de los dos varones presentes.

-Salvo que James solo se pone sentimental con su curso en Hogwarts – apuntilló la pelirroja.

-Bueno, eso conlleva muchas cosas, ya sabes que no me van esas cosas, Lie. Pero la pelirroja forzó una sonrisa, dando a entender que ella tampoco.

-Bueno, ¿qué? Nada? – Volvió a recordar Alex.

-Hombre, en el castillo no sé, pero si quieres una velada de ese tipo, puedes llevarla a la casa de los gritos.

-¿La casa de los gritos? Da escalofríos, Luke – Comentó la Weasley.

-No te creas, está algo más adaptada a este tipo de cosas, además Alex seguro que puede hacer algo por ponerla bonita –Sonrió cuando Alex asintió convencido, antes de irse otra vez.

-Anda, mira que bien se lo sabe! –Comentó James, divertido - Espera, Alex, que voy contigo – Dijo James, sin despedirse, tan solo siguiendo a Alex. – Adios, Rosie! – Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza cuandos e cruzó con ella por el retrato, pero esta ni se dio cuenta.

-Chicos, menos mal que os encuentro. Necesito vuestro consejo.

-Voy a empezar a cobrar. – Dijo Luke acomodándose en el sillón mientras el y Amelie observaban atentos a Rose.

-Bueno, creo que vosotros dos sois los únicos que me podeis ofrecer algo de… consejo en este tema, bueno y Cloe, solo que no la encuentro ahora. – Hablaba muy rápido, visiblemente nerviosa hasta que se detuvo a respirar- Bueno… mmm… El curso va a terminar y me he llevado con Scorpius todo el año. Ya tengo dieciséis años y quiero perder…

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Aún no!? – Exclamó Amelie pero Rose le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo para que se callara – Joder, Rose, yo pensé que siendo Scorpius ya…

-¿Siendo Scorpius?

-Sí bueno, no sé. – Intentó corregirse Amelie ante la mirada de Luke - Es un Malfoy atractivo y se ha llevado contigo todo el año, pensé que ya habríais consumado.

-No. – Sonrió ella -. Me respetó, no hicimos nada y esta noche… queríamos… ya sabeis. – Sonrió completamente roja. – Me ha dicho que va a ser una noche perfecta. Que lo va apreparar todo, que va a hacerme sentir la chica más afortunada y que…

-Vale, vale – La paró Amelie, con una mueca. – No estoy segura de si quiero saber mas.

-Bueno el caso.. quiero que me digas, Lie. ¿Tu estuviste nerviosa en tu primera vez? ¿Fue romantico? ¿Duele? ¿Qué hago? – Miró a Luke a forma de consuelo - ¿Qué me pongo que me preparo?

Amelie y Luke se miraron sin saber por donde empezar y la primera se mordió el labio antes de intervenir.

-Bueno – La salvó Luke – Yo no te sirvo de mucho porque mi experiencia fue diferente pero te puedo asegurar que no fue romántica y que me dolió y que aunque no fue con el primero que pasó, no fue con el amor de mi vida. – Rose desvió la mriada hacia su prima, buscando una respuesta mejor.

-Bueno… lo mío no fue premeditado. Estaba… borracha pero aún así fue muy… romántico y especial. Me dolió, sí, aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo si mucho o poco. Es normal que sangres eso sí, si no sangras tampoco pasa nada, pero dile que vaya con cuidado.

-¿Borracha? ¿Insinúas que debo beber?

-No, si estás segura de ti misma no es necesario. Mejor que lo recuerdes todo con los cinco sentidos. – Rose asintió y se quedó mirando a Amelie, entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando de quien había sido con el que la había perdido, pero su prima desvió la mirada y Luke interrumpió de nuevo.

-Llévate ropa interior decente, Rose. – La aludida desvió la mirada y se ruborizó. – Sí, ya he visto tu lencería algunas veces y no es algo muy… erótico.

-Y depílate!

-Jolín! Esto es demasiado! – Exclamó, frustrada y avergonzada, subiendo als escaleras.

-Si necesitas ayuda avísame! – Rió Amelie por lo bajo, con Luke, sabiendo que la necesitaría y no acudiría a ella. Despues la pelirroja se volvió hacia su amigo. – Gracias… Eres el único que sabe todo.

-Para eso estamos, se que es difícil ocultar algo a alguien cercano pero a veces es mejor así.

Amelie asintió y se echó en el sofá pensativa y suspirando.

-Es increíble que Rose esté así, ¿eh? La pequeña Rosie… - Sonrió de forma nostálgica pero el retrato volvió a abrirse con James por delante.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Lo que Alex me pedia era demasiado pastel para mí. – Se sentó al lado de Amelie y le dio un beso en el cuello - ¿Qué, ya has pensado los sitios? – Le pasó la mano por el muslo – Porque estoy…

-¡Ya vale! – Gritó ella levantándose de repente y mirándole cabreada. - ¡Es que siempre tienes que pensar en lo mismo, James?! ¡Quedan dos días para el curso, joder, al menos podrías lucirte un poco y dejar de pensar en donde meterla! – Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a James boquiabierto y aturdido, buscando respuestas en Luke.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca le ha picado?

-Mmmm… - Le señaló con la pluma – Creo que te has perdido la segunda parte de la tarde – James no entendía nada – Primero Alex con Gudrish y luego Rose con Scorpius, ambos han preparado algo especial para ellas esta noche y tu solo piensas en… eso.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Algo especial? ¡Pero si Amelie no es nada romántica – Luke sonrió

-No es romántica, pero a una chica siempre le gustan ese tipo de detalles.

-Detalles… - Resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo – Me cago en Merlín, no me jodas que ahora tengo que pensar en algo para que se desenfade.

-Hombre… yo te lo aconsejo. Y mejor que no lo hagas como obligación, sino que se vea que también estas interesado en ahcerla feliz.

-Pero si yo se hacerle feliz de muchas maneras – Luke arqueó una ceja - ¡De verdad! Bueno… joder, ¿se te ocurre algo? – Luke se encogió de hombros – Vamos, has estado atendiendo a tres personas, aconséjame a mi.

-A cambio de algo… - Sonrió persuasivamente y James dudó pero finalmente asintió.

**OooooooooooOoooooo**


	31. Capítulo 30: PERDIDOS Parte II Final

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO,**

**PERDIDOS**

-Oye… no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Son las 6 – Intervino Alex, mirando el reloj apurado.

-Calla, que esto es cosa de Luke. – Dijo James. – Me dijo que viniéramos los seis.

-¿Qué seis? – Inquirió Albus en el preciso instante en el que la puerta se la Sala de los Menesteres se abría para presentar a Scorpius Malfoy – Vamos, no me jodas.

-Una sala de ensayo llena de Gryffindors, ¿en qué tipo de trampa me he metido? – Preguntó el rubio acercándose a los tres.

-Es algo de Luke, dijo que quería hacer algo con nosotros seis. – Intervino Boone.

-¿Hacer algo con nosotros seis, el qué, una orgía? – Alex bufó, divertido, y Eddy y James sonrieron pero Albus y Boone por poco se comen al Slytherin. - ¡Eh, eh! Que solo era una broma, joder… vaya humos.

La discusión terminó con la llegada de Luke. Y es que, el muy lúcido había reunido allí a Boone, Eddy, Albus, Alex, Scorpius y James y todo gracias a este último.

-Bien, ahora que ha llegado el anfitrión, que nos explique de qué va todo esto.

El aludido sonrió tímidamente al escuchar a Eddy, cuando vio a todos girados hasta él, mirándole.

-Muy bien… A ver cómo empiezo, ¿teneis tiempo?

-Dos horas – Dijeron Alex, James y Scorpius a la vez.

-Suficiente. Bueno, explico. He mandado a James que os buscara para hacer algo con vosotros. – Scorpius arqueó una ceja y Albus se cruzó de brazos.- No quiero soltar el discurso y todo ese rollo, pero la verdad es que… este año ha sido único para mí y he podido estar rodeado de vosotros. Y aunque Malfoy no ha llegado a ser uno de mis mejores amigos, sí que ha demostrado que vale… para mí y para mi mejor amiga – El aludido se rascó la nuca, algo cohibido. – Así que, como habeis sido un apoyo muy grande para mí en este curso quería deciros que he compuesto dos canciones para cantarla con vosotros.

Scorpius, Boone y Albus se echaron a reir.

-¿Nosotros? – Preguntó Scorpius señalándose.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Si no sabemos cantar, Luke – Añadió Boone.

-Da igual, en los coros los gallos se disimulan – Bromeó acercándose hasta ellos mirando a Alex, James y Eddy. – Ellos cantarán la parte principal. Creo que son canciones con las que vosotros os sentireis identificados – Miró a los que tenían pareja – Y sino… la letra y la melodía es bonita. Quiero llevarme este recuerdo para el verano, cuando esté con mis amigos muggles.

-¿Y se las enseñarás y presumirás de amigos cantantes? – Bromeó James y Luke asintió, sonriendo.

-Algo así… La primera, necesito a James, a Alex y a Eddy con sus instrumentos. La segunda no es necesario. A lo mejor se la cantais esta noche a alguien quien sabe… - Sonrió para sí, a sabiendas de que Scorpius, Alex y James le estaban mirando.

Los siete se dirigieron al escenario, dodne James, Alex y Eddy se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, con la partitura por delante, mientras observaban como Albus y Boone se sentaban en un lado y Scorpius en otro, maldiciendo el momento en haber aparecido por ahí, creía que no pintaba nada, pero lo cierto es que James le lanzó un gesto de confianza, un gesto que para él era bien recibido y el Slytherin sonrió de lado, algo más seguro, pero no por ello se sentó mas cerca de sus dos compañeros de curso.

Los pensamientos de todo se centraron en la letra, después de que Luke les indicara como era la melodía, dodne tenían que entrar y cómo debían cantar. Cuando ya supieron más o menos como dirigir el asunto, el cantautor empezó a mecer las cuerdas, en una melodía lenta, para cantar su nueva canción dedicada a ese curso, a sus amigos y a los chicos que estaban presentes en esa sala.

**_Luke:_**_ I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

**_OoooooooOooooooo_**

-Alex… ¿Dónde me llevas? – Preguntó Lía Gudrish entre risitas.

Tenía los ojos vendados y Alex la tomaba de las manos, guiándola con cuidado a través de las escaleras de madera vieja.

-Sube uno, y otro… y ahora este último.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Sonrió ella, arrugando la nariz, intentando oler para identificar el sitio.

-Ahora lo verás

La condujo hacia el pasillo y atravesó una puerta astillada, pero después de traspasar todo aquel camino viejo y polvoriento, se escondía una habitación íntima y pequeña, que Alex había apropiado para ambos esa noche.

**_Eddy:_**_ Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

Se colocó tras ella y le despojó de la venda que cubría sus ojos. Lía pestañeó antes de enfocar y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vieron sus ojos. Alex había preparado todo aquello para ella en un sitio pequeño y viejo y lo mejor de todo es que lo había puesto precioso.

Había una manta mullida tirada en el suelo, que hacía de cama, rodeada de cojines de colores y unas velas que flotaban por toda la habitación. Velas aromáticas porque la estancia olía a la tienda de Honeydukes. En una esquina, un cubo con una botella de champán metida en hielo, junto con dos copas de cristal.

-¿Todo esto… lo has hecho tú?

-Sí, bueno… Pritchard me ayudó con el sitio.

**_James y Alex:_**_ I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Lía se volvió hacia él, sonriendo, y con los ojos brillantes, emocionada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

-Alex… Nunca nadie, absolutamente nadie, había hecho esto por mí.

-Porque estás en una casa llena de estúpidos. Tardaste mucho en fijarte en Gryffindor, ¿sabes? – Bromeó y la chica le fue a dar un golpe, pero él la atrapó entre sus brazos, susurrándole -: Te dije… que esta noche sería perfecta, y quiero que lo sea.

-Solo hay un fallo…

-¿Cuál?

-No me gusta el champán.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo quieres cambiar?

Lía sonrió, de forma traviesa, declarando que su confesión no había sido del todo sincera.

-Por esto.

Dijo, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

**OoooooooooOoooooo**

-Rose.

La llamó Luke. Hacía una hora que había bajado a la sala común, dando vueltas por ella, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer hasta que su apelación la hizo estar más tiesa que un palo.

-Me han hecho llegar esto para ti – Sonrió tendiéndole una nota de color verde.

No hacía falta que mirara la letra, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero no la abrió ni la leyó. Se quedó mirando la nota, aterrada.

-Rose.

-No sé… si voy a poder hacerlo.

-Rose. – Su segundo llamamiento le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo – Escúchame. Solo si estás segura de lo que quieres hacer y de que lo quieres vas a poder hacerlo. No pienses que es algo a lo que te veas obligada, sino algo que deseas… Scorpius es un buen tipo y estoy seguro de que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Habeis luchado los dos para estar juntos, no hay nada que temer. Tan solo… es un paso más en vuestra relación, uno mas serio, fuerte y romantico, y placentero también – añadió sacándole una sonrisa.

-¿Estoy guapa?

-Preciosa.

Y era cierto, se había alisado el pelo y pintado un poco, y también se había puesto un vestido ceñido al pecho de color azul oscuro. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y abrió la nota.

"Dirígete al séptimo piso por las escaleras"

Se guardó la nota, mirando a Luke extrañada.

-Relájate… y disfruta. Y si no quieres, Scorp lo ente…

-Sí quiero, le quiero a él y quiero estar con él.

-¿¡Pues a que esperas!? – Exclamó y ella salió corriendo después de darle un beso en la mejilla, más animada.

**_Scorpius, Boone y Albus:_**_ Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

Las escaleras móviles le dirigieron al séptimo piso y en cuanto pisó el pasillo vio una rosa roja en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y los pétalos se desprendieron en cuanto la tomó entre sus manos. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta, los pétalos habían formado una flecha, que le indicaban un camino. A medida que avanzaba, los pétalos se adelantaban, esbozando flechas en el suelo. Primero recto, luego torcer a la derecha, otra vez a la izquierda, recto y, finalmente a la derecha.

Ante ella había un pasillo largo, precedido por un camino de rosas y justo al final, una figura encamisada la esperaba, con un ramo entero de las mismas flores. Se encaminó hacia él, al principio a paso lento y luego uno más acelerado, hasta que acabó corriendo para llegar frente a él con una sonrisa incrédula.

_**Eddy:**__ All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end_

-¿Y esto?

-Para ti… Te dije que ibas a ser mi reina hoy – Le cedió el ramo de rosas y Rose las olió sin dejar de mirarle - ¿Le gustaría acompañarme al interior de la sala, señorita Weasley? Le tengo algo preparado… - Le cedió el brazo y ella lo agarró, encantada, mientras se dirigían al interior de la Sala de los Menesteres.

La habitación se parecía a la última que visualizaron cuando durmieron juntos por primera vez. Era amplia, con una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel, luz tenue y un apartado rodeado de cojines mullidos donde descansar o tomar el té. Pero algo había cambiado y era que todo el suelo y la cama estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa, como los que se había encontrado por el pasillo.

-Las rosas se han usado a través de los siglos siempre con el mismo significado, ¿sabes cual? – Rose no contestó, seguía boquiabierta mientras se acercaba despacio hasta los pies de la cama – Significa magia, belleza… - Le susurró al oído – Perfección, amor… - Rose cerró los ojos cuando el cálido aliento de Scopius recorrió su piel y sus manos buscaban las suyas, entrelazando los dedos – Y pasión… Para mí, significas eso y más, Rose… Y no sabía como demostrártelo hasta esta noche.

-No tengo palabras, Scorpius… A pesar de que ya me lo habías demostrado antes… - Se dio la vuelta lentamente – Cuando te enfrentaste a tu padre por mí… Cuando te enfrentaste a tus amigos, cuando viniste al sauce llorón… - Sonrió tímidamente.

-Pero ahora solo somos tú y yo – Le sonrió también, mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos. – Y me gustaría que fuera así para siempre. Tú y yo… solos.

**_James y Alex:_**_ I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, sin besarla, tan solo respirando sobre sus labios, para luego deslizar los suyos sobre su cuello, besándola lentamente. Rose creía que se desmayaba. Hace unos minutos no estaba segura pero ahora todas sus dudas se le habían disipado.

-Tú y yo solos… - Repitió antes de que Scorpius por fin alcanzara sus labios y se fundieran en un intenso beso.

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Desde que se había cabreado, Amelie se había esfumado a la Torre de Astronomía. Era su rincón solitario, su rincón de meditación y de evasión de los problemas.

Estaba mirando las estrellas, con los brazos apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras recordaba como había sido su primera vez. La charla con Rose le había hecho revivir una de las pocas experiencias románticas que había tenido con James. Y es que ella no era muy de eso, pero el que vinieran Alex y Rose contando sus vidas amorosas le había hecho ver que parecía que ella solo tenía sexo y que, a pesar del amor que siente hacia James, las ocasiones romñanticas y de pareja entre ellos había desaparecido.

No había sido su reacción más adecuada, puesto que no había advertido antes a James de lo que quería, pero él la conocía, tampoco tenía porque contarle todo. Resopló, mosqueada consigo misma. Si es que las chicas eran unas complicadas… Nunca se sabe lo que quieren, hasta ella lo admitía, pero…

-¿¡Observando las estrellas!?

El grito de Amelie resonó en todo el castillo por lo menos, cuando James apareció por la ventana, sí, por fuera de la ventana, montado en una escoba.

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?

-Venir a verte, a buscarte y a secuestrarte, ¿te gusta el plan?

-¡No, sabes que no me gustan las alturas!

-Siento decepcionarle, señorita, pero en el itinerario no hay devoluciones, así que se va a tener que montar en la escoba – Le dio la espalda mientras reculaba hacia atrás para meter parte de la escoba en la ventana, haciendo que Amelie se apartara.

-James… - Empezó pero él la interrumpió, observándola.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí…

-Pues móntate y agárrate fuerte a mí, las estrellas nos esperan. – Sonrió tendiéndole la mano, y tras unos segundos de dubitación, la pelirroja cedió, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se montaba en la escoba y se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura.

-Esto va contra las reglas… - Masculló.

-¿Y desde cuando hemos seguido las reglas, pelirroja?

-Estás loco – Se rió ella, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-Sí, por ti.

_**Todos:**__ In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (__**Alex:**__ what you will find)_

Estaban volando, los dos juntos, abrazados, atravesando los jardines del castillo mientras dejaban atrás las luces del antiguo edificio y sobrevolaban el lago. La luna lucía espléndida, acompañándoles en esa noche, y las estrellas iluminaban el camino, brillando como nunca. El viento soplaba veloz, haciendo que ambos se sintieran vivos…

Amelie bajó la mirada hasta el lado, observando la silueta de ambos. Sonrió, mientras sus ropas y su pelo ondeaban.

-El calamar gigante! – Exclamó al verlo a lo lejos, emerger por encima del agua para volver a hundirse.

-¡Ese solo duerme por las mañanas, pero más le vale dejarnos esta noche para ti y para mí! Wooooo! – Gritó, soltándose del palo de la escoba, colocando los brazos en cruz.

-¡James, que nos matamos!

-¡Sueltate, Lie, suéltate! – Dijo, ignorándola.

-No, James, por favor.

Pero él la ignoró, tomando sus manos con delicadeza y colocando ambos brazos en cruz mientras miraba al cielo y gritaba. No hizo falta decir que no pasaba nada, estaba claro que mantenían el equilibrio y el buen rumbo… Amelie miro hacia abajo y luego hacia el frente, observando a la velocidad que iban, a través del cielo, entre las aguas oscuras y el cielo estrellado con las manos unidas a las suyas y empezó a reir, al principio flojo y luego a carcajadas._**Luke:**__ I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you_

Se hizo el silencio cuando cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, estaba viva, era libre, como un pájaro… estaba volando con la brisa de las noches de verano, disfrutando de la naturaleza junto a él…

Las manos volvieron a su sitio cuando James le dijo que se agarrara bien. Hizo un viraje, guiándolos a ambos hacia una pequeña parcela resguardada de unos cuantos árboles frondosos y algunas rocas.

-Nunca había visto este sitio.

-Porque nunca lo habías buscado – Contestó él, bajándola de la escoba. – Y aún no has visto lo mejor… Descálzate.

Ella le miró, confundida, pero obedeció, agachando la cabeza para desatarse los zapatos. Cuando alzó la mirada, el lugar estaba lleno de lucecitas brillantes, como si de luciérnagas se tratasen… pero no, cogió una de ellas, haciéndola flotar en la palma de su mano.

-Magia…

James la tomó de la mano, sin dejarle preguntar, dirigiéndola hacia uno de aquellos árboles. Apartó las hojas que colgaban de una rama, a forma de cortinas, pasando por un camino sombrío que se abría hasta el lago, o hacia una pequeña parte de este, resguardada por unas rocas.

-James, esto… esto ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti?

-Digamos que alguien me echó una mano… Fui un iluso al pensar que me había llevado a la novia menos romantica. – Bromeó.

-En realidad no lo soy! – Protestó- Pero de vez en cuando… - Sonrió, coquetamente- Me encantan estos detalles._**Todos**__: I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

-Perdon por no darme cuenta – Se disculpó, girándose hasta ella.

-A veces… eres un tonto, ¿lo sabias? – Le dijo ella pasándole los brazos por el cuello – Un tonto por pedirme perdón por ese tipo de cosas…

-Ya… pero en realidad no pensé en nada de esto cuando es verdad que era lo que nos faltaba. Sobre todo si este verano a penas nos veremos.

-¿Crees que podrás resistir sin mí dos meses? – El hizo una mueca teatral.

-No se, no se, quizás me busque a una – Ella le dio un pisotón y el se rio, mirándola luego a los ojos. – No te cambiaria por nada… Y esperare lo que haga falta, para poder besarte otra vez.

**OoooooooOoooooo**

Los acordes de la guitarra acústica que se había llevado a aquel escondite que había creado para ambos empezaron a sonar gracias a sus manos. Gudrish le había pedido que le tocara algo mientras descansaba sobre la cama improvisada, con su cuerpo velado por una suave sábana.

Reposaba bocabajo, con un codo apoyado en el colchón mientras su mano sostenía su cabeza, observando a Alex anonadada.

-Es una canción de Luke. Nos la ha hecho cantar esta tarde – Se pasó la mano por la nariz, rascándosela de forma tímida mientras la miraba. – Así que tampoco me la sé muy bien.

-Me da igual, quiero oírte cantar… - Alex sonrió y empezó a cantar en voz baja, al ritmo de la suave música.

**_Alex:_**_ Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet _

Justo cuando empezaba a tararear la segunda parte de la canción, la Slytherin le apartó la guitarra cuidadosamente, acercándose así hasta él, para rodearle los hombros con sus brazos mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él…

Le besó, lentamente, haciendo que él dejara la guitarra en el suelo para posar sus manos sobre su cintura, ascendiéndolas poco a poco por la espalda hasta que enterró los dedos en su pelo, echándole ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para besar su cuello, descendiendo para seguir por sus hombros y sus pechos.

_**Eddy y Luke:**__ I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight _

Lía se arqueó ligeramente, alzándose un poco para que Alex volviera a internarse en ella. Al principio lento, saboreándose, disfrutándose… Ambos volvieron a reclamar la atención del otro mirándose a los ojos, para volver a besarse, a medida que ambos cuerpos se iban calentando con el movimiento. Lía acarició su pecho, descendiendo sus manos por él, hasta que se detuvieron en su abdomen, donde le empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, para que descansara sobre la cama mientras ella lo observaba desde arriba, sin detener sus movimientos…

Pero Alex no se detuvo, la atrajo por la cintura hasta sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran más, rozando su pecho con el suyo. Los movimientos seguían, aumentando su ritmo pero sin dejar de acompasarse… Ella le sonrió y Alex le apartó el pelo con una mano, para susurrar palabras en su oído… Y ella respondió, sintiéndose especial y afortunada, con un beso apasionado, un beso que les hizo rodar sobre la manta, dejando a Alex arriba, pero sin llegar a apartarse de ella, tan solo observándola, admirándola… Deslizó las manos por la curva de su cuerpo, por su silueta.

Esa noche era suya, y lo iba a ser a partir de ahora, solo para él.

_**Alex:**__ Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh (Coros: __**Boone, Scorpius y Albus**__)  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

_**OooooooOooooooooo**_

_**James:**__ Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(__**James:**__ What's your, Luke: what's your, __**Eddy:**__ what's your, __**Alex:**__ what's your...) _

Amelie le besaba y le seguía besando sin poder detenerse. Tan solo se besaban mientras andaban hacia atrás, acercándose a la orilla del lago. Fue solo un segundo el que James tomó para respirar.

-Joder, y eso que te quejabas de que siempre pensaba en lo mismo, ¿ahora quien es?

-¿Ahora? Tú, yo solo te guiaba hasta aquí – Sonrió de forma pícara, piyándole desprevenido, antes de empujarle en dirección al lago.

James no se lo esperó, y en su intento por mantener el equilibrio se resbaló, o tropezó. No supo muy bien que era, pero el propósito de su prima resultó efectivo, y acabó cayéndose de espaldas al lago, mojándose entero mientras oía cómo Amelie se reía a carcajada limpia. No le dio mucho tiempo a la tregua, ya que salió rápidamente del agua y la atrapó entre sus brazos, cargándola a los hombros.

-¿Así estamos?

-¡No, James, suéltame, suéltame, por favor!- Protestaba ella entre risas - ¡Está muy fría!

-Así la pruebas como yo – Advirtió él arrojándola cuando el agua ya le cubría por encima de la cintura.

Amelie salió del agua a los pocos segundos, dando un gritito y apartándose el pelo de la cara. En cuanto le vio, le salpicó, comenzando una pelea de agua.

-¡Eres un tramposo!

-¡Eh, de eso nada, que yo no empecé esto!

-¡Oh, sí, claro que si lo empezaste!

Se echó sobre él intentando ahogarle pero él era más fuerte, y más alto por lo que solo consiguió engancharse a él como un mono hasta que él se sumergió por si mismo, para que ella también se volviera a empapar. Estuvieron jugando durante largo rato, hasta que Amelie era la que tenía que huir de James para que este no le hiciera más ahogadillas. Finalmente la atrapó, quedando acorralada entre las rocas.

-Ya eres mía… - Sonrió él, colocando ambos brazos en la roca, atrapándola. La luz de la luna le iluminaba ligeramente el rostro, dándole un aspecto más perturbador.

-¿Y que pasa si ahora me escapo bajo tus brazos? – Inquirió ella, con voz seductora, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Que te atraparé antes… - Susurró acercándose a ella, atrapándola aún más.

-Será que me dejo atrapar…

-¿Cómo ahora?

-Como ahora

_**Todos:**__ I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight _

James acercó su rostro al de ella, rozando ambas narices, provocándola. La respiración de amelie se aceleró cuando una de las manos de James se deslizó por su vientre, empezando a ascender, hasta subirle la camiseta mojada. Amelie alzó las manos, dejando así que el chico terminara su trabajo y le despojara de ella mientras se miraban… Estaban muy cerca, pero aún no se besaban, era mejor sentirse ahí, notando la respiración deseosa del otro. Era más excitante, sobre todo cuando James se quitó su camiseta y Amelie se humedeció los labios al ver su pecho cubierto de gotas de agua.

Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho, disfrutando del tacto de sus músculos.

-Eso no se toca… -Le provocó él, sonriéndole y tirándole de la cinturilla del pantalón para que se pegara a él. La intentó besar, pero ella se apartó siguiendo el juego.

-Esto tampoco. – Le respondió ella paseando los dedos por sus propios labios.

James se mordió el labio inferior, mientras le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón con facilidad y rudeza. Ella le imitó con el suyo, y pronto se vieron desnudos, de cintura para abajo… Ambos estaban excitados, contemplándose mutuamente con un deseo difícil de combatir.

-¿Y esto, se toca? – Preguntó, llevando las manos hasta sus pechos.

-Esto se quita…

Y los dos no pudieron resistirse más, ambos se abalanzaron, atrapando sus bocas en un beso desesperado y lleno de deseo. James la alzó, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador.

Estaba fuerte y la sostuvo, mientras la besaba, le mordía el cuello y se adentraba en ella con soltura, con un ritmo acelerado que solo él podría aguantar. Pegaron sus frentes, en unos segundos de respiro, para después volver a retomar los besos… Pero esta vez, estos eran interrumpidos por los gemidos no contenidos.

James caminó hasta la roca, apoyándola ligeramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia su cuerpo, para devorarlo, sin detener sus movimientos. La lujuria se estaba apoderando de ellos, el romanticismo solo había sido un paso previo para lo que a ellos dos verdaderamente les complementaba.

Amelie separó las manos de su espalda, para aferrarse a la roca, disfrutando de lo que él le daba… Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo la respiración de James en su oído y los fuertes jadeos en su cuello. El lago ahora era su cómplice y el agua su acompañante.

-Amelie… -Susurró él, buscando su mirada.

-Hazlo… - Le respondió ella tomando su pelo para besarle, haciendo que ambos ahogaran sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

Las piernas aprisionaban el cuerpo de James, sin dejarle escapar, presionándole para que ambos terminaran la tarea juntos, como empezaron… Las aguas fueron reflejos de sus movimientos, chocaban contra la roca, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, más seguidas… Hasta que finalmente se calmaron y el gemido de los dos fue el sello de esa noche._**James:**__ And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home _

La respiración de ambos tardó en calmarse… hasta que finalmente se sonrieron, con ternura. James la hizo descender con cuidado, sin despegarse de ella. El lago bañaba ahora sus cuerpos abrazados bajo la luz de las estrellas.

-Perdámonos juntos. – Le susurró a ella.

-Contigo… me perdería a cualquier parte

**OoooooOoooooo**

Las botellas de licor ya habían desaparecido. Algo que Scorpius previó, creyendo que eso le daría más confianza a ella. Habían estado toda la velada acurrucados entre los cojines, hablando, fantaseando y susurrándose cosas, mientras se besaban, caldeando el ambiente mientras llenaban sus copas de ese licor dulce y tan afrodisíaco.

Pero ahora no… Ahora las mejillas sonrosadas de Rose estaban frente a aquellos ojos grises sonrientes, encargándose de ofrecerle seguridad a aquella chica que le robaba el sueño y por la que había luchado. Estaban de pie, junto a la cama, observándose, esperando a que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso.

Las manos de Scorpius tomaron su rostro, acercándose a sus labios para besarlos y saborearlos con lentitud, sin separarse de ellos. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos, reconfortándola. Y pareció surtir efecto, porque las manos de ella respondieron, colocándose ahora tras su nuca.

**_James y Alex:_**_And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
And I'm tired of being all alone, (__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home (__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
And I'm tired of being all alone, (__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home (__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have) _

La tomó de la cintura, guiando sus manos hasta la cremallera de su vestido, deslizándola hasta abajo. Rose sentía lo que hacía pero no le detuvo, no era el momento para estar cohibida, tan solo apartó las manos de Scorpius para que este deslizara con suavidad la prenda por su cuerpo, para hacerla caer después al suelo. Él no pudo evitarlo y se fijó en su figura, pero no le dio tiempo a comentar nada, puesto que las manos de Rose ya estaban ocupadas en desabotonarle la camisa, pasándole las manos por los hombros desnudos para que cayera al suelo, junto a su vestido.

Scorpius la sonrió, trabándola por la cintura, besándola de nuevo, pegándose a ella para dirigirla hacia la cama. La tumbó con delicadeza, sin separarse de ella. Rose se dejó llevar, él era el que la guiaba, ella solo intentaba responder de la misma forma. Los besos se reanudaron, aumentando cada vez más su intensidad. El roce de ambos cuerpos hizo que Rose exhalara un suspiro. Fue como en aquella aula, solo que más suave, con más contacto, más directo, más intenso, al igual que esos besos…

Sus miedos y sus nervios habían desaparecido, sobre todo cuando Scorpius trasladó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándola, haciendo que le recorriese un cosquilleo en el vientre y que se le erizara el vello. Scorpius deslizó la lengua por su cuello, mientras la cubría con su cuerpo hasta que se separó un momento para observarla. Las mejillas de Rose seguían sonrojadas y el pelo ya se le había alborotado, pero cerca de esa inocencia estaba también el deseo de sentirle. Por eso deslizó las manos desde su nuca hasta su pecho y desde su pecho hasta la cintura, donde le desabrochó el cinturón y luego le desabotonó el pantalón con la ayuda de él.

El contacto entre ambos volvió, más intenso, más notorio. El slytherin se separó de sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, besando cada tramo de su piel, delineando su vientre hasta llegar a sus caderas. Poco a poco le fue deslizando la prenda inferior por las piernas, desvelándola… A Rose le temblaban las piernas, nerviosa, mientras Scorpius se detenía ahí. Le hacía cosquillas con su aliento y sus besos en los muslos, cercanos a la zona conflictiva… hasta que el rubio le dio un beso y Rose ahogó un grito, sobre todo cuando las cosquillas fueron sustituidos por tímidos gemidos. Arrugó la sábana bajo sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Scorpius volvió a ascender, sonriendo por la sensación que Rose había experimentado. La besó otra vez mientras se despojaba de su propia ropa interior y terminaba por dejarla a ella completamente desnuda.

-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabias? En todo… - Le dijo, tras observarla, a lo que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa. – Dame tu mano…

Obedeció y él guió su mano hacia él, deslizándola por su pecho hasta acabar entre las piernas… Rose lo notó e intentó retirar la mano, sorprendida por lo que había encontrado en un primer momento, pero él la sujetó y le colocó los dedos a su alrededor… No hizo falta más, el resto lo hizo ella, e hizo que Malfoy dejara escapar varios jadeos mientras agachaba la cabeza, intentando ocultar su gesto conmovido.

-¿Así, te gusta? – Preguntó ella, con voz dulce e insegura, a lo que él asintió, sin poder formular palabra, tan solo la besó.

Y mientras la besaba, su mano descendía hasta para seguir complaciéndola, y ella respondió… Los besos aumentaron de intensidad y sus manos se movieron con más avidez, hasta que Scorpius la detuvo, llevando sus dos brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras la miraba a los ojos…_**Todos:**__ I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
__**Todos:**__ I was born to tell you I love you (__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine (__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
Stay with me tonight  
(__**Luke:**__ I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

Le acarició, deslizando sus manos desde sus brazos, hasta sus hombros, su cintura, su cadera y sus piernas… Era perfecta, había soñado mucho con ese momento y por fin lo tenía ante sus ojos. Desnuda y entregada solo a él… Su cuerpo la cubría completamente, debido a su ancha espalda y a que era más alto que ella… Le sonrió, calmándola, mientras se intentaba abrir camino en ella.

-Avísame… - Le advirtió y no hizo falta decir nada más.

Ella asintió y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso… Fue despacio, muy despacio, poco a poco. Rose cerró los ojos, respiraba fuerte, pero no protestaba. Scorpius se quedó en ese punto, con el mismo movimiento lento, dejando que se acostumbrara, hasta que Rose dejó de hacer muecas, tan solo tragaba saliva, mientras sus piernas rodeaban sus caderas.

Él avanzó, sabiendo que le haría daño sin poder evitarlo… Pero le dio fuerzas, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, mientras la observaba y la besaba, trasmitiendo todo lo que sentía por ella en esos gestos. Rose se mordió el labio inferior pero sus manos y sus piernas apretaban fuertemente a Scorpius, haciéndole sentir que le necesitaba mientras él continuaba. No quería que se detuviera, quería sentirle dentro de ella… Sobre todo ahora… ahora, que las sábanas habían sido testigos de ese encuentro, ahora que el dolor ya había pasado… Había respirado por fin… y sonreía, le sonreía a él, que la observaba con preocupación… Pero ya no, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ya era suya.

Pero aún así, él la respetó, manteniendo ese ritmo lento y acompasado, mientras jugaba con sus manos por encima de su cabeza y ascendía y descendía por su cuello, besando sus pechos y sus labios… Scorpius la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándola con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto de su piel, cálido y suave, acariciándola con el vaivén de sus caderas y ella también lo estaba haciendo, lo notaba… Notaba el temblor de sus piernas cada vez que él se rozaba con ella. Se detuvo allí, dentro de ella, pero haciendo que su pelvis rozara con la suya, sin separarse… Rose gimió con cada frote, era eso lo que buscaba, un roce que hiciera cortarle la respiración… Y lo consiguió cuando sus piernas temblaron y un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Scorpius lo sintió, se inclinó sobre ella, excitado, continuando con un vaivén más a su antojo, mientras los ojos de Rose se clavaban en los suyos, hasta que el rompió el contacto cerrándolos con un jadeo entrecortado…

Cuando los volvió a abrir, Rose le observaba, sonriente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pecho cubierto de algunas gotas de sudor, mezcladas con las suyas… Scorpius la miró, tomo su rostro entre las manos después de apartarle el pelo… Por todos los dioses que hubiera en ese mundo… Era el chico más afortunado del universo al tenerla a ella. Acercó su frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos.

-Te quiero, Rose…

El silencio la invadió, al igual que la emoción al escuchar sus palabras… Su corazón había latido antes fuertemente pero ahora… ahora temía que se le saliese del pecho. Sus manos rozaron su mejilla, haciendo que él abriera los ojos para observarla. Fue como el principio… Océano y tormenta… pero esta vez no peleaban, esta vez se complementaban.

-Yo también te quiero, Scorpius…

**_OoooooooooooOooooooooooo_**

**_FINISH! Sí, lo sé, me vais a matar por todo el tiempo que os he hecho esperar o perder... Pero no sé, la isnpiración no me venía, la parte de Scorp y Rose me resultaba muy dificil queria hacerla realista y romantica pero no forzada, asi que espero que sea de vuestro gusto!_**

**_Perdoooon, mucho perdon debo pedir por la espera, pero bueno, ha valido la pena. Este ha sido el fanfiction de perdidos, espero que os haya gustado :)_**


End file.
